GIRATIEMPOS
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: ¿Puede el arrepentimiento ser suficiente para años y años de dolor y humillación? ¿Puede Draco Malfoy redimirse después de tantos años de infidelidades a su esposa? ¿Puede Hermione perdonarlo o quizás ya es muy tarde? Dedicado a Lunático. Completa...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

**Chicas y chicos… bueno esta es una historia que se la dedico con mucho cariño a mi querido LUNATICO por su constante apoyo y sus palabras de aliento que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que te guste… **

**Disfrútalo.**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

Su corazón latía lentamente, sus ojos estaban marchitos, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas manchando su pálido rostro. Le dolía el pecho, le costaba respirar. Su alma y corazón estaban rotos y nadie nunca podría unir sus piezas, cada fragmento de ellos estaba vuelto polvo cósmico en el infinito universo.

Apretó sus puños blancos y débiles. Ya no aguantaba mas, no quería seguir en aquella agonizante vida, si a eso lo que ella hacia se llamaba vivir. Sin embargo tenía una poderosa razón para seguir viviendo. Una razón que nadie le podría arrebatar y que le daba las fuerzas para continuar.

Un hermoso niño dormía sobres una cómoda cama mientras ella acariciaba su rubia cabellera cariñosamente y con una lentitud pasmosa disfrutando aquel momento.

Aunque sus vidas estaba llena de lujos y miles de galones en sus cuentas. Aun teniendo la joya más cara y el vestido más elegante digno de una diosa el cual podía ser la envidad de cualquier bruja. Y aunque ella fuera Hermione Malfoy. La bruja más inteligentes había pisado Hogwarts desde Rowena Ravenclaw, aun siendo una heroína de guerra y con una maravillosa carrera, un trabajo envidiable y su propia bibliografía en cada librería o biblioteca en los hogares de cualquier bruja o mago con conocimiento en la magia. Ella era profundamente desdichada, y la culpa la tenía el. Su esposo. Ese hombre frio y arrogante con el cual se veía obligada a todas las noches a compartir su cama. Con quien tendría que compartir sus días y noches el resto de su vida.

Hermione suspiro y le dio un corto beso en la pequeña y rubia cabecita de su hijo. Se levanto de la mullida cama y camino hasta un pequeño estante lleno de cuentos infantiles. Coloco el libro de cuentos en su lugar y se quedo parada frentes a los libros perdida en sus pensamientos y en el infierno que era su vida. Ella aun era joven tenía solo 22 años y un hijo de ocho años. Si había tenido a su pequeño Abraxas cuando solo tenía 15 años. Aun recuerda aquella noche cuando tenía 14 años y comenzaba a explorar su sexualidad de la manera menos digna y vergonzosa que pudo haber existido. Ella quien se creía correcta, recta, siempre en cumplimiento de las normas y reglas las cuales había roto de una forma catastróficas aquella noche en que se celebro el bailé de los tres magos. A pesar de ir en compañía de hombre mas cotizado en aquel baile, y aunque se sintió flotar en una nube sintiéndose en cuento de hadas, esos en los cuales no creía hasta en ese momento. Y en los que ahora no creía fervientemente.

Aquella noche de bailes, risas y felicidad, se había empañado gracias a cabezonería de Ron y sus celos irracionales. Él lo había arruinado todo. Y su noche se había visto derrumbada.

Sola al pie de una escalera llorando había tomado la decisión de regresar a gran salón y olvidarse de todo, se soltaría el moño. Y así lo había hecho, bailo como nunca, reía y disfrutaba con todos aquellos alocados jóvenes. Y fue la primera vez que tomo una copa de licor. No fue aquel ponche que estaban dispersos por las mesas alrededor de la pista de baile. Si no uno que tomaban los alumnos a escondida de los profesores. Whiskey de fuego, ese fue el malévolo y engañoso veneno que la llevo a vivir aquella tortura.

Había perdido el control de sí misma, el licor la había hecho sentir cosas que no sentía, la había hecho sentir feliz, eufórica y capaz de hacer lo imaginable. Y ese fue su error querer hacer lo imaginable. El día siguiente comprendió la gravedad de su error al amanecer completamente desnuda siendo sujetada posesivamente por un joven rubio con el mismo tono de cabello que su hijo. Había perdido su virginidad a causa de una borrachera, se había sentido sucia, espantosamente sucia y decepcionada de sí misma.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se había levantado de aquel piso en aquel viejo salón polvoriento lleno de trastes. La vergüenza la sumía en las peores de las depresiones nunca antes sentidas por ella. Y fue en ese momento cuando trataba con rabia cubrir su desnudes que lo vio y se vio reflejada en sus ojos fríos y como el hielo que estremeció su cuerpo. Y ese fue el comienzo de una guerra y la venganza de él.

Ahora ella estaba allí aun sufriendo por aquel error, por querer ser diferente por una noche. Querer ser libres de sus propias reglas que la cohibían y la hacían vivir en la soledad, porque aunque Harry y Ron fueran sus amigos, aun así ella se había sentido sola. Se sentía sola.

La puerta blanca e imponente de la habitación de su hijo fue abierta lentamente por una mujer alta con expresión fría pero con ojos cálidos. Su aristocrático porte era igual o más digno que el de una reina. Si esa mujer que la miraba mientras negaba la cabeza lentamente al ver su estado era nada más y nada menos que su suegra, Narcisa Malfoy.

Con pasos lentos, espalda derecha y cabeza erguida Narcisa se acerco a su nuera y puso su mano un poco arrugada a causa de los años en el rostro marchito de Hermione quien desvió la mirada avergonzada por su actitud.

Cuando se entero dos meses después de aquella fatídica fiesta de su embarazo sintió que su mundo se abría a sus pies. Había sentido cada unos de los síntomas, había sufrido en silencio su desdicha, hasta que llego ella. Un día soleado despejando las nubes oscuras que se habían adueñados de sus días condenándola a un invierno que aun sufría con más intensidad. Aquel día durante la clases de defensa contra las artes oscura había sido interrumpida por ella, con su porte orgulloso acompañada de su profesora favorita Macgonadall, cuando Narcisa solito que la acompañara toda la clase se había quedado estupefacta incluyendo a su hijo quien no se digno a mirarlo en ningún momento. Al principio se había sentido confundida y temerosa, no entendía porque aquella rubia mujer solicitaba hablar con ella, ni que era lo que quería, sin embargo lamentablemente no tardo en descubrirlo.

Minerva las había dejado solas frente al lago donde una mesita con dos sillas las esperaba.

Y fue en ese momento que comprendió aque se debía su actual estado de salud. Y no izo más que llorar desdichada viendo como aquel futuro maravilloso con el cual soñaba días atrás, días que desaparecía para siempre frente a sus ojos. Con sus ilusiones destrozadas Narcisa la había abrazado y le había ofrecido su protección. Y aun a pesar de la guerra y el secreto de su hijo alejado de ella y protegido por su abuela lejos de todo aquel mal de sufrimiento logro o creyó lograr salir de toda aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba, pero había sido una ilusa, su sufrimiento apenas comenzaba con su casamiento con Draco, aquel casamiento impuesto por el mismísimo Lucios Malfoy quien al igual que Narcisa habían ofrecido su ayuda en secreto y protegido a su hijo cuando ella no podía por obvias razones.

-Querida Lucios te espera. –le susurro Narcisa posando un suave beso en la frente de la castaña que asintió lentamente susurrando un gracias. –Pero antes ve y lava tu rostro no es correcto que Lucios te ve con esos signos de debilidad. – le aconsejo ante otro asentimiento por parte de Hermione.

Narcisa suspiro cuando la vio abandonar la habitación con pasos pausados mostrando ese porte elegante que ella misma se había encargado de perfeccionar. Para ella Hermione era como una hija, desde aquella vez que la había visto desecha frente el lago de Hogwarts. Al principio había estado furiosa, indignada por lo que había hecho su hijo al mezclar su sangre con una impura. Pero aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio la hermosa joven quebrarse frente a ella. Al ver sus ojos inúndense de lágrimas y desesperación. Y la compadeció desde lo profundo de su corazón. Un cariño inexplicable se adueño de su corazón al verla sola desampara, pero lo que más le había sorprendido fue la fuerza y voluntad para hacerse cargo ella sola de aquella situación, aunque debía admitir que había sentido un miedo aterrados al enterarse de lo que había hecho su hijo, sentía miedo de la sociedad, de lo que dirían y de la deshonra que significarían asociar a su familia a una impura. Una hija de muggle. Pero un instinto en ella y las palabras de Hermione jurando no hablar y ni revelar el nombre del padre de su hijo, la determinación en sus ojos desesperado la habían tocado, y por ello le ofreció su protección y le enseño los hechizo para proteger su embarazo de cualquier ojo humano o criatura mágica. Ella le obsequio una elfa para que la ayudara le dio el dinero para que pudiera cubrir su embarazo y las necesidades tanto de ella como el de su nieto. Aunque le fue difícil convencerla al fin ella había accedido a tomar lo que le ofrecía, y por meses ella mandaba regulares sumas de dinero para la castaña quien le notificaba con la misma regularidad el progreso de su gestación. Y siete meses después macío su pequeño y primer nieto y para su sorpresa era la misma imagen de su hijo que aun no enteraba que no era padre. Pero a Lucios no se lo pudo seguir ocultando, el había revisado el albor genealógico casualmente descubriendo una nueva rama. La rama de su nieto Abraxas. Aun siente como su cuerpo se estremece al recordar el basilisco que se había vuelto su marido a enterarse de la situación.

En aquel momento estaba en el comienzo de una nueva guerra y el tubo que apoyarla en la decisión de resguardar a su nieto, aunque él lo hizo por motivos diferentes. Sin embargo al igual que ella se encariñado con la madre de su nieto con tan solo verla y conocerla, no había duda para nadie que Lucios miraba a trabes de los ojos de su nieto y nuera. Pero a pesar de que Hermione fuera aceptado por ellos, aun así Draco no la aceptaba. La lastimaba cada vez que podía, y ella estaba segura que Hermione lo había aprendido amar en silencio, ese silencio que desgarraba su alma y llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas.

Narcisa beso la frente de su nieto, el pequeño Abraxas era igual físicamente que su hijo cuando tenía su edad, su mismo tono de piel, sus mismos gestos, su mismo cabello, sus mismos ojos, aunque tenían aquel brillo de curiosidad que poseía Hermione cuando miraba o le interesaba algo. Y sobre todo esa inteligencia y principios que le había inculcado Hermione que hacían al niño tan perfecto e enigmático para el mundo mágico que caía a sus pies con tan solo sonreír con esa sonrisa encantadora. Lo único que lamentaba era la resistencia de Draco por conocer a su esposa, por darse una oportunidad. Solo esperaba que cuando el notara lo que realmente valía Hermione no fuera demasiado tarde.

…

Lucios se encontraba en su despacho su cabello caía ambos lados de su rostro como cortinas rubias. Con sus ojos fijos en una carpeta con documentos de sus tantas empresas y el rendimiento de cada una de estas.

En pocos minutos como todos los meses se reunirían todos los ejecutivos de sus empresas en la sala de juntas que estaba en su mansión. Miro el reloj de arena con el seño levemente fruncido recogiendo lentamente los documentos para guardarlo en una carpeta negra de cuero.

Tomo un trago de whisky preparándose para discutir con la mayoría de ineptos que trabajaban para él y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la sala circular de juntas con pasos lentos por los largos pasillos de la mansión.

Cuando finalizo la guerra hacia ya cuatro años su posición se había visto en grabes problemas, aunque la orden estaba de su lado gracias a su perspicacia e inteligencia al tomar el lado correcto, aunque la decisión fue tomada impulsado por su nieto, el necesitaba protegerlo en aquel entonces por eso se había unido a el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. Y el desgraciado había muerto, pero para su suerte la vieja amargada de Macgonadall y Lupin estaban al tanto junto a Harry Potter y su nuera de su lealtad y a su causa.

En fin el hecho fue que mejor decisión no pudo haber tomado, por ello ahora se regocijaba de su posición social. No había ninguna familia noble en Gran Bretaña que se pudiera comparar en poder y riquezas como la de él. Con la guerra muchas de las familias habían tenido que sobornar a funcionarios del ministerio para comprar su libertad o en algunos casos desviar las sospechas sobre ellos. Unos no habían corrido con tal suerte y se encontraban encerrados en las maléficas e enloquecedoras torres de hazkaban sin títulos, prestigios o riquezas. Aun le agradecía a Merlín por ellas y aun poseían incluso más de lo que poseían en aquellas épocas, y todo aunque le costaba admitirlo era gracias a ella quien limpio su apellido al casarse con descerebrado de su hijo. Al menos tenía el consuelo que cuando muriera todo podría ser controlado por su nieto, con el paso que lo llevaba Hermione no dudaba de las capacidades que tendría el pequeño en futuro, no había duda que era digno de potar orgullosamente su apellido. Con un gran suspiro entro en sala circular, idea de Hermione que le gustaba vigilar cualquier reacción de los ejecutivos o inversionistas. Muy astuto de su parte.

Cuando entro con su porte imponente, sus túnicas limpias e impecables que daba ese toque aristocrático el cual poseía cada uno de su familia. Miro a los presentes y se dirigió a su lugar donde lo esperaba su hijo de pie junto a todos sus empleados y socios.

Sin poder evitarlo su seño se frunció. Un puesto vacio eso fue lo que le molesto. Miro interrogante al resto de los presentes en busca de una respuesta pero ninguno de estos la poseía. No se molesto en mirar a Draco el nunca tenía ni la mas mínima idea en donde se encontraba su esposa.

Lucios tomo asiento en su lugar y miro su reloj de bolsillo. Aun faltaban dos minutos para las ocho.

Tras un cordial saludo se dispuso a esperar por Hermione que no tardo en llegar justo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban las ocho y punto.

Con su porte elegante vistiendo un vestido rojo ajustado a desde sus pechos hasta la cintura con una delicada caída hasta su rodillas, unos zapatos completamente altos que le daban mas estatura hacia resaltar aun mas su figura cubiertas de curvas moldeadas perfectamente. Su rostro acorazonado era maquillado levemente, sus ojos mostraban esa chispa de inteligencia y astucia que atemorizaba e excitaba a la mayoría de los presentes que lucían sus mejores trajes para impresiónala a ella y no a Lucios el cual estaba completamente enterado de ese hecho. Los risos de Hermione que una vez fueron indefinidos e indomable, ahora eran suaves rulos que caían como cascadas doradas por su espalda hasta su cintura sujetado por unos pequeños ganchos de mariposa hechos de rubís al igual que sus largos sarcillos y su delicada gargantilla que caía suavemente hasta el valle de sus senos exhibiéndose a trabes de su poco recatado escote en forma de ve.

-Buenas noches señores. – hablo con su voz melodiosa tomando asiento al lado izquierdo de Lucios ya que el derecho era ocupado por Draco que la había ignorado desde en preciso momento que se adentro en la sala, aunque el rubio si se había tomado la molestia de verla, quien en su sano juicio no la miraría, Hermione simplemente era una diosa que había surgido como un cisne después de haber sido un patito feo.

Sin embargo he de resaltar que todas las miradas de aquel lugar no eran dirigidas a ella con los mismos sentimientos, habían mirada de envía ya que no era la única mujer presente, había miradas de recelos, celos, miedo, lujuria, odio, admiración, cariño y orgullo. La última le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Lucios Malfoy.

-Bien caballeros como todos los meses discutiremos los nuevos proyectos y los que se están elaborando junto a todos los balances de las empresas. –todos los presentes comenzaron a remover sus papeles. Hermione se mantenía tranquila con su carpeta abierta, ya se sabía de memoria cada balance y estadística de todos los temas a tratar en aquella reunión, aunque lo de ella estaba más enfocado en las leyes con las que se regían los negocios de la familia. Ella maneja todas las partes legales y su palabra valía tanto como la del mismísimo Lucios incluyendo Draco.

Las discusiones no se hicieron esperar y Hermione no tardo en escribir frenéticamente sobre un libreta con los posibles acuerdos o las mejores daciones en cuanto al marco legar y económico. Lucios solo intervenía en pocas ocasiones, Draco era el que llevaba las riendas de la reunión. El se ocupaba de la economía de todas las empresas. El ambiente era tenso.

Hermione no había abierto su boca roja atrayente como lo prohibido. Draco mantenía su seño fruncido oyendo la opinión de uno de los negocios de uno de los inversionistas italianos reunidos aquella noche mirando de reojo a Hermione que solo se limitaba a escribir, todos esperaban expectantes a que ella diera su opinión incluyéndole.

Hermione se mantenía en silencio analizando todo. La discusión siguió media hora más, ya eran las nueve y cuarenta. Ahora estaba exponiendo su punto de vista Sabine antiguo compañero de casa de Draco. Aunque este fue interrumpido por Pankinso padre acompañado de su hija como asistente personar.

La pluma de agila adornada con pequeñas lagrimas de cristal de Hermione dejo de moverse frenéticamente sobre el blanco pergamino deteniéndose con suavidad y la coloco sobre el tintero color rojo. Un silencio sepulcral se izo y la tención se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que podía ocurrir en ese momento.

Hermione le dio su libreta a Lucios que la tomo en silencio, todos miraron como fruncía el seño con cada línea que leía. El mago suspiro mientras Hermione se recostó se su asiento cruzando sus piernas un poco alejada de la mesa con una pose sensual mientras con una mano se acomodaba un riso rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-Por favor continúen. – por primera vez en aquella reunión la cantarina y firme voz de Hermione se dejo escuchar como un tintino. Tomo una copa de agua frente a ella y tomo el líquido lentamente ante la atenta mirada algunos miembros que tragaron grueso ante tal acto. Pansy retomo la palabra, quería quedar bien ante Lucios. Su familia no estaba en buen estado económico y la única forma de recuperar la vieja gloria era con la asociación que le ofrecía el patriarca Malfoy, pero Hermione era la trama, había estado trabajando durante meses en ese proyecto y su padre confiaba en ella.

Reviso los documentos que tenía en sus manos y levanto de su silla, mostrando su elegante túnica verde olivo con bordados hindú, la tela caía a la perfección resaltando su figura y belleza. Dio a cada uno de los miembros de aquella junta una copia de proyecto.

Hermione seguía impasible, Lucios le había enseñado a mantenerse siempre en silencio porque ella era el depredador mas no la presa. Y como una serpiente se mantuvo enrollada esperando el momento de lanzar su picada. Ya había analizado cada una de las propuesta hasta hora y había escrito la pro y contra de cada una de ellas en la pequeña libreta que mantenía Lucios entre sus manos. Miro a su flamante marido, vestido con una túnica azul con negro, su mirada seguía cada movimiento de Pansy, siempre era sí, no lo ocultaba y eso le dolía, pero ese dolor estaba oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Y dejar a Draco a un lado.

Pansy se detuvo insumisamente frente a Draco y Lucios solo levanto su ceja mientras Hermione se mantenía aun en silencio, la verdad era que el admiraba el temple de acero de su nuera.

Pansy le dio el Lucios su capeta y este la tomo sin mirar a la morena, aunque la joven era de su mismo circulo social y la estaba viendo desde que era una pequeña mocosa a él no le agradaba mucho, había algo en la joven de cuidado.

Pansy le dio el de Hermione sonriendo falsamente, Hermione no se inmuto siguió con la misma expresión seria y angelical mirando a los presentes.

Una vez que Pansy termino tomo el valor para explicar el contenido de aquel proyecto, sus procedimientos, la presupuesto que se debía inyectar y sobre todo la ganancia que obtendría todos si el proyecto era todo un existo.

Lo morena explicaba cada uno de los procesos mostrándose confiada y desplazándose al redor de la mesa en forma insinuante.

-Es una empresa muy rentable, los beneficios nos abrirán una nueva puerta en esta área… por años mi familia a controlado gran parte de esta empresas, ahora mi proposición es extender a los países más cercanos… -las palabras de Pansy murieron ante un estornudo de una sonroja Hermione que hojeaba con vista de arcón el proyecto ignorando olímpicamente su explicación como hacía casi siempre. Pansy se detuvo y miro a Hermione que volvía a estornudad. Sabine a su lado le ofreció un pañuelo que la castaña recibió gustosamente, Pansy retomo su palabra. Siendo interrumpida una vez más por Hermione a la cual ignoro olímpicamente hasta que esta saco su varita ante la mirada de atenta de todos. Hermione solo toco con la punta de su varita la copia del proyecto.

-¿Ocurre algo señora Malfoy?. – pregunto Pansy apretando los puños lentamente.

Tomo aire y sonrió tranquilamente. Esa sonrisa angelical que ponía a los presentes nerviosos y que delataba que algo no iba bien con algunos de sus proyectos.

-En realidad, mi estimada Pankinso debo informarle que soy alérgica a las azucenas, no es mi intensión ofenderla, pero creo que no debería darle ese aroma a los documentos que me entregue en un futuro… y en cuanto a su proyecto, me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de los pasos tanto en el marco económico como legal. La importación entre pueblos mágicos es algo muy común y sobre todo muy benefactorio para nuestras empresas y asociados, sin embargo el producto a exportar creo que no está en las condiciones de ser lanzado al mercado antes de darle una promoción adecuada y sobre todo ponerlo a pruebas antes de empaparnos de todos estos procedimientos. Debo felicitarla por su empeño se ve que le ha puesto mucho empeño en su trabajo, aun así creo que aun no es suficiente y que debe trabajar mucho más en el.

-No es suficiente. –Pansy mostraba incredulidad.

-No… no lo es. Aunque no está de más seguir escuchándola. Y si me permite el atrevimiento quiero ir corrigiéndola en todos esos puntos que no ha cubierto. No hay duda que los perfumes que pretende lanzar son muy innovadores y más este que ha puesto en mi capeta. Aunque no sea muy agradable para mí y mi salud. El mercado a que nos vamos a enfrentar es muy competitivo y la verdad no queremos movernos sin antes estar seguros de liderar esa área. No somos la primera empresa a que tenido esa y idea y usted no es la primera que la expone en una junta señorita Pankinso, por ello va estar a su disposición la información expuesta por otros ejecutivos para que mejore el proyecto. Ahora por favor continúe.

Y fue en ese mismo momento quela guerra entre las dos mujeres se dio a conocer abiertamente, aunque Hermione había tenido razón ese proyecto aun no estaba terminado. Draco trato de ayudar a su amante. El no podida hacer nada contra Hermione y su padre y más de la mitad de la junta directiva, Hermione siempre había sido una mujer de temer y siempre tenía la razón, ella aprendido de su padre al igual que él, y aunque en algunas beses el solía ser mas ambicioso que ella, ella nunca pisaba en terrenos dudosos, lo de ella era la seguridad del capital al igual que lo legal, solo él solía arriesgarse. La junta procedió con algunas intervenciones de Hermione y Lucios, Draco se mantenía al margen. El solo asentía cuando se hacia los votos.

La reunión llego a su fin a las pocas horas, Narcisa como buena anfitriona ofreció un refrigerio a todos los señores presentes. Hermione charlaba con todos amablemente, siempre sonriendo y haciendo sonreír los presentes.

Y como todos las reuniones Draco desapareció y no hacía falta preguntar en donde estaba y con quien, siempre ocurría lo mismo, y Hermione trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía aquella humillación. La mayoría de la comunidad mágica estaba enterada de las andanzas del rubio, para nadie era un secreto que Draco Malfoy le era infiel a su esposa y sobre toda que la odiaba. Hermione tomo un trago de champan burbujeante dejando que el liquido recorriera su garganta, cerro sus ojos sintiendo aquel amargo sabor en su lengua, y sonrió abriendo sus ojos brillosos deslumbrando como siempre a los hombres que habían visto aquel acto de sensualidad. Narcisa no tardo en hacerse notar apareció con aquel instrumento curioso para muchos. Y se lo entrego a Hermione que sostuvo un poco incomodad, por las ocurrencias de Narcisa.

-No creo poder hacerlo. -Le susurro un poco nerviosa tomando asiento a un lado del piano e donde se sentó Narcisa, muy poco habían visto aquel dúo. Hermione tomo su instrumento esperando que Narcisa comenzara a interpretar la melodía que debía seguir. Y las notas del piano no tardo en inundar todo el lugar eran notas algo tristes, pero hermosas, los dedos de la dama se desplazaban con delicadeza creando aquella maravillosa música dándole entrada a Hermione que suspiro y comenzó a entonar aquella música en un nuevo nivel.

Draco desvestía frenéticamente a Pansy sin abandonar su boca, la necesitaba en ese momento, siempre la necesitaba el la quería, y siempre recurría a ella en busca de consuelo, odiaba su vida, la odiaba a ella más que a nadie. Ella le había quitado su libertad, ella le había quitado sus sueños, su lugar en la empresa y en su casa. Ella era la adoración de su madre y el orgullo de su padre. A él lo habían hecho a un lado, aunque su madre lo seguía apoyando y aconsejándolo, cuidándolo con el mismo esmero, ya no era lo mismo. Hermione y su hijo se llevaban toda la atención, siempre la veían a ella, en cualquiera reunión social, en la empresa, en las calles hasta en un restauran no la dejaban de ver con admiración, respecto.

Ella era una heroína nacional, y la mujer que le había regresado el honor a su familia con su mera presencia entre ellos. Pero toda esa perfección no era más que un camuflaje, el conocía su verdadero yo. Y la odiaba por no ser todo aquello que aparentaba ser. Ella no era perfecta. Y fue ese momento que aquel sonido llego a sus oídos atormentarlo, acusándolo. No pudo evitar frenarse, dejo de besar a Pansy y se recostó su cabeza de su pecho agitado y desnudo apretándola en un fuerte brazo.

-¿Es ella verdad?. – pregunto Pansy, ella sabía que Draco la odiaba con todo su ser, pero detrás de tanto odio había algo más. Ella lo sabia pero nunca preguntaría el porqué, ella estaba consciente de todos las virtudes de Hermione, y eso hacía que ella la odiara cada vez con más intensidad, ella tenía todo lo que ella deseo poseer y lo obtuvo de la forma más baja, embarazándose a un siendo una adolecente de Draco Malfoy. Sin duda fue una movida inteligente, aunque arriesgada en aquel tiempo.

Draco se alejo de Pansy y arreglos su ropa mirando a la morena que hacía lo mismo. Sin mirarla Draco salió de aquella habitación siguiendo el sonido triste hasta el gran salón y allí la vio, bajo la luz de la luna con aquel flamante vestido rojo, su cabello cayendo en suaves rulos aun lado de su rostro dejando uno de sus hombros cremosos descubiertos, sus labios estaban un poco separados y sus dedos se movían con maestrías por las cuerdas de aquel hermoso instrumento. Cada nota era tocada con pasión, con dulzura, trasmitiendo una melancolía que atravesaba su coraza, y eso le asusto, le temió y se indigno con el mismo. Ella no tenía el derecho de poder crear algo tan hermoso y ofrecérselos a todos aquellos ineptos que la rodeaban con miradas lujuriosas. Todo lo de ella era suyo, el era su dueño, su verdugo. Sus manos no tardaron en hacerse puños. No podía tolerar que ella hiciera eso, exhibirse de aquella forma, la odiaba tanto. La luz de la luna le daba un toque angelical y eso le causo asco, ella no tenia porque verse así de inalcanzable. Ella era una trepadora que lo había embaucado para hacerse de su apellido y riquezas, y sus padres eran unos ilusos por creerle y tragarse todo aquel teatro.

Poco a poco las notas del chelo que tocaba majestuosamente Hermione fueron quedando en silencio, sus notas fueron llevadas por el viento danzante. La pasión y tristeza de su música moría en el silencio de aquella sala, la soledad volvía a apoderarse de su corazón. Poco a poco se puso de pie con su instrumento a un lado. Su madre le había enseñado a tocar desde que era una niña. Tenía el talento, la pasión y sobre todo el amor por la música y aquel hermoso instrumento color blanco con cuerdas doradas cortesía de la extravagante Narcisa.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, Narcisa se coloco aun lado de ella y sonrieron a la audiencia agradeciéndoles por su atención. Y fue en ese momento que sus ojos marrones chocaron con aquel glaciar. Draco estaba allí en la entrada de salón con una Pansy aun arreglándose su túnica. Ella sabía que estaban haciendo, no había que ser adivino para saberlo. Su corazón ya no podía más. Aun así sabiendo todo aquello mantuvo su cabeza erguida mostrándose imperturbable. No le daría el gusto de verla dolida. Ella era una mujer fuerte y no se dejaría vencer. Pasara lo que pasara ella siempre se mantendría bajo control y no dejaría que ese pal la derrumbara. Lo aria por ella y su hijo que se merecía a lo mejor de sí misma.

Poco a poco los magos se fueron retirando dejando solo a la familia reunida en hall tomando una tasita de té.

Narcisa y Lucios estaban sentados en el mueble más grande frente a la chimenea, Hermione y Draco uno sentado frente al otro a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Hermione leía un libro como siempre. Draco estaba seguro que no había libro en la biblioteca de la mansión que Hermione no fuera leído ya. Siempre era lo mismo, la misma rutina después de esas largas reuniones. Tomo un poco mas de aquel te relajante y decidió marcharse a la casa de unas de sus amantes, después de todo no quería acostarse al lado de una mujer tan frígida como ella, sin embargo algo le llamo la atención, un gesto de dolor tomo las armoniosas facciones de Hermione, vio como sus ojos se desenfocaban y como el libro caía sobre la alfombra importada de Francia. El cuerpo de ella se doblo y comenzó a toser, aquello era algo normar, siempre había querido saber porque ella tenía aquel repentino ataque, pero no le daría el gusto de que ella viera su curiosidad.

Se quedo unos minutos más para ver que sucedía. Vio como su madre corría ayudarla angustiada como siempre y como Hermione le regalaba aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora que le crispaban los nervios. ¡Merlín! como la odiaba y como deseaba su muerte para obtener la libertad que tanto deseaba. Su padre se puso de pie y él lo siguió con la mirada viendo como tomaba una copa de agua que aparecía en la mesita de cristal en medio de los muebles. Y a tocarla vio como algo salía de su mano y caía sobre el agua que se torno unos segundos azul para luego pasar aun dorado, aquel cambio del agua era casi imperceptibles, la primera vez que había visto aquel liquido y se dio cuenta de lo que su padre estaba haciendo. La envenenaba, el la estaba matando lentamente, en algunas ocasiones se sintió mal por ello, quiso pedirle a su padre que se detuviera, pero deseaba su libertad. Y Hermione ya no era necesaria, tenían lo que deseaban, tenían un imperio económico nunca antes visto en el mundo mágico, tenían prestigio, honor, la admiración de toda la población mágica, un heredero a parte de él muy poderoso que sin duda dejaría su apellido en alto cuando se convirtiera en un hombre. La sangre para el ya no era un problema, su hijo era mestizo y su esposa sangre sucia, ¿y eso qué?. Todos las familias sangre puras tenían impuros entre ellos.

Miro como Hermione se llevaba la copa a los labios rojos, por un momento quiso levantarse e impedir que siguiera bebiendo de ese liquido que la mataba lentamente. Pero no pudo o quizás no quiso solo miro como lo bebía sujetando la copa con sus manos temblorosas.

-Hermione es mejor que subas a descansar mañana será un día muy ajetreado. – le aconsejo Narcisa ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Draco solo la miraba sin mostrar signo de querer ayudarla, Hermione lo miro por unos segundos y Draco sintió de nuevo la ira correr por su venas, odiaba aquella mirada, aquella mirada que querían trasmitirle algo que él no deseaba saber.

-Buenas noches. – fueron sus únicas palabras perdidas en el silencio incomodo del hall.

Todos la miraron desaparecer por el pasillo. Draco vio a su padre mirando la copa fijamente y un arranque de ira o furia la lanzo contra las llamas de la chimenea que se alzaron con más ímpetu.

Draco no se perturbo, y no opino como siempre, se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de sus padres y se dispuso a salir con su sonrisa burlona en sus labios, se sentía bien después de haberla visto sufrir.

-Draco. – el suave susurro de Narcisa izo que Draco se detuviera y la mirara. –no lo hagas. – le suplico. – no vallas con esas mujeres, no esta noche hijo. –la mirada de Narcisa mostraba desesperación pero Draco solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El era libre por las noches.

-No me puedes pedir que me quede a respirar el mismo aire que ella, sabes que la odio madre.

-Draco.

-No me pidas imposibles. Déjame ser libre, déjame olvidar que ella existe. Por esta noche no quiero compartir la cama con ella.

-Es tu obligación. Ella es tu esposa. - le recordó Lucios mirando fijamente los ojos de su hijo que negaba con la cabeza.

- No padre, ella nunca será mi esposa… no importa lo que diga un maldito papel, algún día me librare de ella. Y ese día será el más feliz de mi vida. –se mantuvo sereno sin saber que odiaría más que nada aquella libertad que ahora deseaba con tanto fervor.

-No sabes lo que dices. –fueron las palabras de Lucios que remonto su lugar en el mullido mueble de espaldar alto dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-Oh claro si que lo sé. –susurro volviendo puño sus manos, manteniendo esa sonrisa retorcida adornando sus delgados labios.

-Tanto odio hijo mío, ¿porque la odias tanto?. –los ojos de Narcisa se volvieron cristalinos al ver la maldad en los ojos de su hijo. Si tan solo el supiera que sus deseos no tardarían en cumplirse.

-Por pretender algo que no es. Por amarrarme a ella. Por aprovecharse de nuestro apellido…- enumero Draco con sus dedos uno de los tantos defectos que él veía en su esposa y que el resto ignoraba.

-Te engañas a ti mismo y lo sabes. Hermione no necesitaba nuestras riquezas para salir adelante, la herencia de sus padres es una fortuna Draco y lo sabes. Ella no toca ni un solo galón de la cuenta familiar solo tomo lo que se gana con su trabajo., nunca había conocido alguien como ella, honesta, honrada, leal…

-¡Lo vez madre!, esa son las patrañas que oigo día tras días, sus muchas virtudes. ¡Están ciegos!.- y como un remolino de viento desapareció de aquel lugar. La odiaba cada día más.

Draco esa noche no llego a dormir, ni la siguiente noche.

Cuando se digno a parecer era más de las una de la madrugada, apareció en su habitación ojeroso cansado de todas aquellas fiestas a las que había acudido. Miro su cama y allí estaba su pesadilla durmiendo plácidamente. Su olor a vainilla inundaba todo la habitación. Camino hasta la cama con pasos temblorosos gracias a los litros de alcor en su organismo, se sentó torpemente a la orilla de la cama y detallo su rostro. Suspiro y puso sus manos sobre su mejilla tibia, toda ella era fuego, todo ella seducía a los hombres que posaban sus ojos sobre su cuerpo. Puso su mano sobre su cabello suave, ese era su mayor atractivo. Lo olio como siempre lo hacia inconscientemente cuando dormía y amanecía abrazado a ella. Claro que el siempre era el primero en despertar. Pero aquella imagen se le vino a la cabeza, aquella escena que lo había llenado de ira días atrás, aun podía recordarla sonriéndole amplia mente a Nott mientras este tomaba un mechón de su cabello resplandeciente bajo la luz del sol. Con ira saco la varita de su túnica y con maldad sonrió cortando su cabello, nadie volvería a tocar sus risos. Nadie que no fuera él en silencio de las noches.

Tomo el cabello entre sus manos y lo alzo dejando que los rayos de la luna se reflejaran en el. Lo llevo a su nariz y lo olio. Y se odio así mismo por tal debilidad. Camino hacia el barcón que daba asía el jardín y miro por última vez aquellos risos perfectos que su madre se empeñaba en siempre peinar. Y con un conjuro los volvió polvo dorado que fue arrastrado por el viento. Sonrió unos minutos hasta que cayó de rodillas. Sentía que iba a enloquecer con aquel sentimiento que oprimía su pecho. Una sensación que siempre sentía cuando le hacía daño.

Draco no recuerda cuantos minutos estuvo allí de rodillas o cuando regreso a su cama. Solo era consciente aquel vacio junto a él. Algo incomodo coloco su mano comprobando si era real aquella sensación. Y lo comprobó, ella no estaba a su lado. Si poder evitarlo abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la cama mirando el lugar en donde debía estar ella. El siempre se levantaba primero. Busco con el seño fruncido a su esposa… miro el reloj cucú sobre la chimenea las agujas apuntaban las seis, una hora muy temprano para que ella despertara, normalmente lo hacía a las 6 y media.

Se levanto furioso. Ya no quería estar en esa maldita cama. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño con rapidez. Era lunes y su día laborar daría comienzo en unos minutos. Sin embargo una imagen en el barcón atrajo su atención. Era ella recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol cubierta solo con un corto y sencillo camisón color melocotón que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su redondo trasero. Pero eso no fue lo que le molesto en aquella imagen que le daba la espalda. Lo que le molesto fue aquel temblor en los hombros de ella, sabía que significaba lo había visto muchas beses. Dio unos pasos más y pudo escuchar su ahogados sollozos y fue cuando descubrió el motivo al ver como ella se pasaba la mano por su corto cabello, la verdad lo había cortado mas de lo que pretendía hacerlo, estaba un poco mas arriba de sus hombros dejando resaltar mas su largo y terso cuello, sus risos destellaban mas con los primeros rayos de sol dándole una especie de luz que lo dejo anonado por uno segundos hasta que escucho su susurro.

-¿Por qué Draco?, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir dañándome…?-

El se mantuvo en silencio mirándola manteniéndose en silencio pensado que ella hablaba con el viento. Pero algo dentro de él se sentía caer un abismo al percibir aquella amargura en su voz, aquel dolor que lo desarmaba en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Acaso no te basta con todos estos años de sufrimiento?, ¿cuando me vas a perdonar…?

Las lágrimas seguían manchando su rostro y Draco permanecían aun en silencio.

-¿Que mas quieres de mi Draco?, si no estás dejando nada. Destruiste a la ingenua Hermione, aquella que la guerra no pudo destruir a pesar de los muchos moltifagos que lo intentaron… que ironías no… un solo hombre podía torturarme sin recurrir alguna maldición de tortura.

Draco seguía mirando a Hermione en silencio y ella seguía sin girarse a verla escuchándola en silencio con su mirada fría posado en su cuerpo.

-En ocasiones deseo con todas mis fuerzas nunca haber ido a ese estúpido baile, pero me retracto al ver la cara sonriente de mi hijo…

Draco quiso corregirla, ya que ese hijo no era solo de ella.

-…Pero cuando lo veo con la carita triste como el sábado que te esperaba para cantar su cumpleaños siento que mi odio asía a ti crece cada vez con más intensidad.

Draco se quedo paralizado, no había recordado el cumpleaños de su hijo, todo el fin de semana sentía que algo iba mal, que necesitaba recordar algo, pero con tantos litros de alcor y orgasmos era difícil tener un pensamiento coherente. Pero lo que retumbo en sus oídos fueron aquellas últimas palabras si ninguna emoción.

Hermione se giro lentamente dejando ver su rostro pálido y sus ojos llorosos manchando sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto. Abrió sus manos y dejo que el viento se llevara aquellas partículas doradas que una vez había sido su cabello. Y lo miro a los ojo y Draco se estremeció con aquella mirada, aquella mirada que nunca había visto en ella, esa mirada que lo hiso hundirse aun mas en aquella odiosa sensación que no lo dejaba pensar y fue ahí que todo se volvió blanco y negro.

-Te odio más de lo una vez llegar a pensar que odiaría a alguien.

Sus palabras resonaban como ecos en la mente de Draco que aun se mantenía paralizado frente a ella. Pero se recupero rápidamente sonriendo engreídamente.

-Hermione… Hermione… a caso crees que yo no te odio. Si cada minuto de mi vida siento que desprecio cada vez mas tu sola presencia me hace sentir asco… te repudio con todo mi ser…

-Quiero el divorcio.

Pronuncio Hermione tranquilamente sin dejarse perturbarse por aquellas palabras hirientes.

Antes aquellas palabras Draco abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír, sintió como su corazón se paralizaba y su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil antes que pudiera unir una palabra Hermione hablo nuevamente.

-Hable con tu padre, y buscaremos algún detalle en nuestro documentos para lograr la separación. No quiero estar unida a ti en ningún aspecto. –Hermione pasó por un lado de Draco que aun estaba en shock manteniendo su cabeza en alto orgullosa de haber tenido por fin el valor de dejarlo ir.

Draco no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estuvo parado allí como una estatua, nunca había sentido su corazón latir con tanta intensidad, nunca había sentido aquel sentimiento con más fuerza. Y entonces despertó lleno de ira. Ella era suya, siempre lo seria, aunque detestara tenerla siempre a su lado, compartir su cama y su espacio con ella, aun así el era su dueño.

El sol estaba un poco más elevado en los cielos ya no solo tocaban las copas de los arboles si no que ahora se fritaban entre sus ramas para llegar a las pequeñas flores que crecían en el jardín.

Se adentro en su habitación y miro allí adornando su cuello con una delicada gargantilla que él no recordaba habérsela regalado. La tomo de brazo y la izo girar con un movimiento brusco, ella ya estaba lista para ir a trabajar como todos los días.

-¿Crees que te puedes deshacer de mi?. –susurro peligrosamente Draco a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hermione mirándola con furia contenida.

-Nuestro matrimonio nunca funciono Draco y lo que más ansías es tu libertad y yo te la ofrezco. Ya no estoy depuesta a seguir siendo el hazme reír de toda la comunidad magia por tus acciones Draco. –Hermione forcejo para separase de él, aunque su contacto era frio su piel… su mano la quemaba.

-Me vale una mierda la comunidad mágica y sus chismes. No te daré el divorcio eso nunca lo tendrás. –Draco apretó con más fuerza su agarre, no le permitiría que huyera de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Draco?. ¡Habla..,! –grito enojada tratando de alejarse de el. No soportaba que la tocara. Ya no quería tenerlo cerca.

-Quiero…

-¡¿Sí que quieres Malfoy?. – Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos eran un torrente de pensamientos y deseos que la mareaban.

Draco no respondió a la pregunta de Hermione. Y era porque no tenía la respuesta, a pesar de su odio hacia ella. El sabia que esa no era la respuesta.

-Suéltame. –exigió Hermione sintiendo aquel perfume barato en el cuerpo de Draco de las prostitutas por las cuales había abandonado su hijo el día de su cumpleaños. Y a ella.

-¡No!.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo… te puedes quedar con la habitación yo me iré a otro lugar no quiero seguir causándote asco al acostarte a mi lado.

Draco quedo desconcertado de nuevo. En todos los años de casado con Hermione ella nunca había sugerido dormir en habitaciones separadas a pesar de sus muchas infidelidades. Hermione aprovecho el desconcierto de Draco y soltó de su agarre y se alejo de el unos pasos.

-Tú no te iras de esta habitación a ninguna otra. -Estallo furioso.

-Y no lo haré porque abandonare la mansión junto con mi hijo. –lo enfrento valiente como la leona que era dándole honor a su casa y la leona que llevaba dentro.

-Eso nunca sucederá, el es mi hijo y un Malfoy nunca sale de la mansión al menos que su padre lo autorice, y me niego rotundamente hacerlo. –Draco seguía furioso. Sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies y no entendía el porqué. O quizás no quería ver la verdad frente a sus ojos.

-Entonces tendremos que recurrir a la ley. –le amenazo Hermione, ella era parte de los legisladora del ministerio de magia. Conocía la ley del mundo mágico de cabo a rabo. Y tenía los medios y contactos para ganar la custodia de su hijo.

-No estoy dispuesto a formar un escándalo y hundir nuestro apellido y reputación por tu capricho. –se apego a un pobre argumento que no venia al caso cuando él era el que ensuciaba su apellido con sus salidas nocturnas.

-¡Capricho!. –la incrédula se pudo ver claramente en los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Es que acaso no les?. –se burlo abiertamente de ella eliminando la distancia que los separaba aprisionándola entre sus brazos absorbiendo aquel olor a vainilla que le fascinaba.

-¡Suéltame! –exigió furiosa, ella no quería que la tocara.

-No hasta que te quedes bien claro que tú de aquí no te mueves.

-Aun no es suficiente no es cierto… tu mente retorcida no puede dejar de regocijarse con mi desdicha a tu lado, porque sabes algo Draco soy muy desdichada.

-Ese siempre ha sido la idea por obligarme a estar a tu lado. Querías permanecer amarrada a mi no es cierto, quería posición y poder. Bien aquí lo tienes. Pero no es gratis Hermione.

-¡Poder dices!, yo poseo poder. Prestigio, honor esas son cosas de las que careces Malfoy. Ahora suéltame no me gustaría dejarlo plantado por perder mi tiempo hablando algo que ya he decidido. –ordeno tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Con quien te vas a ver?. –pregunto tensando su mandibular a la vez que sus pupilas eran adornadas con un aro rojizo a causa de la furia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Ese no es tu problema. Ahora suélteme de una maldita vez. –Hermione lo vio a los ojos enfurecida. No quería permanecer ni un minuto más entre sus brazos.

-No hasta que me digas quien es el. ¿Acaso es tu amante? –se aventuro a preguntar, y aunque le costara admitirlo algo dentro de su pecho exploto y un sentimiento que conocía muy bien se intensifico casi ahogándolo.

-Acaso alguna vez yo te he preguntado cuál es tu amante en turno. –le respondió secamente manteniendo una risa burlona en su rostro aunque aun se podía ver en sus ojos la furia contenida.

-¿Celosa?.

-Es que acaso no oíste cuando te dije que te odio Malfoy. ¿Crees que te celaría?.

-¿Quién es él?, ¿es tu amante? –Draco no iba a seguir cayendo en aquel juego que trataba de desviar lo que realmente quería saber.

-¡Sí!.

Ninguno de los dos podría decir como ocurrió aquello o que sentimiento los domino en ese momento. Draco la miro con sus ojos enrojecido a causa de la furia que lo dominaba en ese momento. Hermione se mantenía tirada sobre la alfombra en el centro de su habitación con la cara hacia bajo y su cabello ahora corto cayendo sobre su rostro mientras su mano derecha temblaba sobre su mejilla roja.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, nunca él le había levantado la mano. Nunca se había atrevido o tenido el valor de herirle de aquella forma, pero la furia domino y no fue capaz de razonar. Que ella le escupiera a la cara que tenía un amante le hacía perder la cordura. Ella era de suya, lo era desde que tenía 14 años y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de su vida.

Hermione aun no despertaba de su shock, no podía asimilar que Draco la fuera bofeteado. Sintió con un sabor metálico inundaba su boca y se colaba por su barbilla. Se limpio aun en silencio y miro lo que era, su sangre la sangre que el despreciaba tanto.

-Era lo único que te hacía falta para causarme más daño. –susurro en una voz fantasmal sin míralo aun.

-Tú me obligaste. –se defendió mirándola sin percatarse que detrás de el un niño con sus mismos ojos había presenciado como la golpeaba.

Hermione rio con una voz fría y hueca y miro a Draco a los ojos. Con esos ojos vacios que agitaban a Draco de una forma que no tardo en reconocer, él le temía a esos ojos. Esos ojos que no mostraban ningún sentimiento hacia el.

-Y debo imaginar que todos estos años de sufrimiento y tus constantes infidelidades que no te molesta en esconder tambien fueron obligadas por mí. Tambien debo suponer que me olvidares que eras padre y que no asistieras al cumpleaños de "mi hijo" fue que te obligue a ello. O mejor que me cortaras el cabello y me agredieras tanto verbal como físicamente fue porque yo te obligue a ello. Es eso lo que me tratas de decir Malfoy. –Hermione lo miro fijamente

-¿Quien es tu amante?.

Draco ignoro los reclamos de Hermione, en ese momento lo único que quería saber con quién le era infiel Hermione. Mataría al muy maldito.

-Nunca lo sabrás. –le respondió firme mirándolo con odio en su mirada.

-¿Lo amas?. – no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las pronuncio. Quizás quien quería saber esa respuesta era su desbocado corazón que latía dolorosamente en su pecho.

-Más que nada en este mundo. – la respuesta de Hermione hundió a Draco por unos agonizante minutos en el abismo de dolor. Un dolor que nunca había sentido. Un dolor que no podía controlar la creciente ira que trataba de tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Para eso quieres el divorcio para irte con el no es así? – siseo como una serpiente tomando a Hermione por sus brazos con fuerza desmedida poniéndola de pie.

-Yo no lo fuera dicho mejor.

-¡No!. Hermione tu me perteneces no dejare que ningún maldito de ponga la mano encima, ¡tú eres mía!, lo entiendes. Nunca te iras de esta casa.¡ Nunca te llevaras a mi hijo de la mansión!. –le grito a la cara sacudiéndola fieramente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Draco?. ¿Cuánto más quieres que sufra?. ¿Cuánto más quieres humillarme?. –pregunto desesperada. Ya no aguataba más aquella situación. Ya no tenía fuerzas para continúan frente a él mostrando esa fortaleza que era más que un fachada para cubrir a su destruido corazón.

-Dime quien es el. Y lo matare ahora mismo. –susurro peligrosamente sobre su oído, causándole un miedo aterrador a Hermione.

-Aunque lo supieras nunca podrías matarlo. –le aseguro

-¡Dime su nombre!. –grito sacudiéndola con más fuerza apretando su agarre sobre sus brazos clavando sus uñas en su bronceada piel.

-¿Draco que demonios estás haciendo?. –pregunto Lucios desde la puerta viendo como su hijo sacudía a su nuera con violencia desmedida algo sorprendido.

-No se meta padre este un problema entre mi mujer y yo. – Draco no se güiro al ver a su padre. Quizás si lo fuera hecho no se fuera atrevido a continúan dañando a su esposa de aquella forma.

-¡No soy tu mujer y quítame las manos de encima!. –grito Hermione forcejeando de nuevo.

-Lo eres Hermione, eres mi esposa, eres mía lo entiendes. Y te prohíbo que pongas un solo pie fuera de esta mansión. –le amenazo en forma posesiva, en otro tiempo quizás unos años atrás Hermione se fuera sentido feliz que la reclamara como suya, pero este ya no era caso.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada.

-¡Cállate por una maldita vez en tu vida sangre sucia!. –hacia tanto tiempo que no la llamaba así. Se arrepintió de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en el momento que las dijo al ver el rostro pálido de Hermione. La había lastimado.

-¡Draco!. –la voz de Narcisa perpleja izo que Draco se girara para ordenarlas a sus padres una vez por todas dejaran de meterse en su relación con Hermione. Pero esos ojos igualas a los de él, con la misma chispa y astucia que Hermione lo veían fijamente dolidos.

-Abraxas. –susurro y el niño dio un paso hacia atrás asustado.

Hermione miro a su hijo lamentándose que los haya visto discutir.

Draco aflojo el agarre de Hermione que no tardo en separase de él.

-La golpeaste Draco, te atreviste a levantarle la mano. –Narcisa miraba a su hijo aun perpleja acusándola con la mirada mientras abrazaba a su nieto tembloroso.

-Madre yo.

-No hay escusas para lo que has hecho Draco, creí que había hecho de ti un caballero, pero me equivoque estrepitosamente. –La decepción era palpable en el rostro de Narcisa-

-Draco te espero en mi despacho media hora. –Lucios salió de la habitación en silencio, había visto el moretón en el rostro de Hermione y su barbilla con un hilo de sangre, y lo peor de caso era que Draco lo había hecho delante de su propio hijo. La relación entre ellos, si fue que alguna vez la hubo había tocado fondo. Había llegado la hora de intervenir antes que alguno de los dos tratara de matar al otro.

Draco se metió al baño abrió el grifo y se metió bajo la regadera. Apuño sus manos con fuerza. Hermione tenía un amante. Y él lo sabía hasta ese momento, había sido un maldito cuernudo en todo ese tiempo y él ni enterado. Aunque él era infiel con todas las letras en mayúsculas, aun así el nunca se lo había escupido a la cara. El se lo demostraba. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de aguantar si algún día ella llegara a demostrárselo.

Pero aquellas palabras lo atormentaba más que la confirmación de su adulterio…

_Te odio más de lo una vez llegar a pensar que odiaría a alguien. _

Esa corta oración retumbaba en su cerebro. Ella lo odiaba y ese era el mismo sentimiento que él le profesaba. Pero aun así no entendía porque sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

¿Acaso era dolor lo que sentía?

Y si era eso…

¿Porque lo sentía?

Miro su mano derecha, con ella la había golpeado, aunque ese nunca fue su intensión. Aun así la ira había nublado su mente y el solo reacciono dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Su hijo le había visto, el siempre se había cuidado de que su hijo nunca lo viera insultándola. Y lo peor del caso era que lo había oído llamarla sangre sucia. Estaba seguro que en futuro no muy lejano lo odiaría por ello. Y eso aumentaba el dolor en su pecho. Todo estaba mal, todo le estaba saliendo mal.

Narcisa peinaba las cortos rizos de Hermione que lloraba en silenció frente al espejo, ella no sabía que decir para darle consuelo, todas sus frases para tranquilizarla estaban desgatadas por las miles de veces que se las había dicho. Su nieto tocaba el violín en la terraza de su habitación. Como siempre Hermione se había refugiado en la habitación de su hijo. Le dolía ver lo que su hijo le había hecho a la castaña. La lastimaba tanto y ella un así seguía firme por su Abraxas, no se hundía en la desesperación. Hermione amaba a Draco y por ello le aguantaba cada una de sus amantes, se tragaba su dolor y la humillación que le causaban sus actos que no trataba de ocultar ante la sociedad denigrándola como mujer.

-Le pedí el divorcio y le dije que me marcharía junto con Abraxas. –susurro Hermione con la mirada perdida en el barcón donde continuaba su hijo tocando el violín.

Narcisa dejo de peinar el cabello de Hermione por unos cortos segundos para continuar luego tras un suspiro. Ella se espera algo así, solo que nunca pensó que Hermione tardara tanto en decidirse. Eso era lo mejor para ellos y el niño.

-El se negó, no quiere dejarme rehacer mi vida. – la voz de Hermione se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas de nuevo.

-Lucios lo solucionara no te preocupes. –Narcisa puso unos ganchitos sobre el cabello de Hermione, su hijo le había cortado el cabello con magia oscura y nunca más le volvería a crecer. Eso había sido muy cruel de su parte.

Hermione asintió y miro Abraxas que se dirigía hasta ella con el seño fruncido ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas.

-Yo siempre te protegeré y amare madre. –susurro el niño abrazando a Hermione que no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo las palabras de su hijo le brindaban nuevas fuerzas. – Lo prometo. No te hará más daño. - Narcisa se estremeció al ver el rostro de su nieto, odio puro odio fue lo que vio en el. El lado Malfoy había florecido en el corazón del pequeño Abraxas para proteger a su madre.

…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola de nuevo… ¿y bien que tal esta? ¿Les ha gustado…?**

**Dime Lunático ¿te gustado el primer capítulo de la historia…?**

**Espero sus comentarios chicos…**

**Besos…**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**


	2. Chapter 2 TE ODIO

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capitulo 2 **

"**Te odio"**

Draco estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su padre en la biblioteca de la mansión siendo separados por una mesa de cedro pulido de un marrón brillante con acabados delicados. Lujosa, costosa sin duda, labrada por un artesano, un artista maestro de en la manipulación de la madera.

Lucios estaba recostado en su silla de espaldar alto y a su espalda un amplio ventanal dejaba entrar los cálidos rayos de sol matutino. Lucios miraba a su hijo fijamente, pensando en el mejor método de abordarlo con respecto a la petición de Hermione.

-Debo suponer que ha solicitado esta reunión para comunicarme de la decisión que tomo al respecto mi matrimonio. –hablo después de unos minutos en silencio Draco mirando a su padre tranquilamente con sus piernas cruzadas recostado casualmente de su silla como si el tema en si no tuviera ninguna importancia.

-Así es Hermione me ha pedido ayuda para buscar un medio para anular el matrimonio. –informo Lucios estudiando la expresión de Draco y sus ojos que se esforzaban por no dejar ver la ira que lo carcomía lentamente al oír aquellas palabras.

-En la familia Malfoy nunca ha habido un divorcio y no soy yo quien va a romper esa tradición. – se apego aquellas costumbres y tradiciones de las cuales su padre como cabeza de la familia se negaba a dejar en el olvido a pesar de los nuevos tiempos. Pero aun así Lucios no estaba dispuesto a seguir esa regla.

-Has roto todas nuestras costumbres al acostarte con ella y engendrar un hijo en su vientre y he de recordarte que eres su esposo. Así que no creo que si te divorcias de ella eso perjudique a nuestra familia. Incluso seria benefactorio para ti. Te podrías casar con Pansy. Después de todo eso fue lo que siempre quisiste y no dejaste de recordárnoslo todo este tiempo.

Lucios sabía lo que pretendía su hijo, podía oler su necesidad de Hermione a metros de distancia. Pero el era tan idiota que no se daba de cuenta. Quizás con ese empujón hacia su separación comprendiera lo que está a punto de perder por sus estupideces y líos constantes de faldas.

-Me niego, Hermione es mi esposa, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que algunos de los dos muera.

Las manos de Draco se hicieron puños y su seño se frunció. Ya no podía esconder la ira que lo invadía. El no dejaría a su esposa. No le daría el gusto a Hermione de verse libre de él. Ella tenía que pagar todo lo que le había hecho. Su venganza aun no terminaba.

-No comprendo tu obsesión con lastimarla Draco. Y la verdad es que todo se está yendo de las manos. Hoy la golpeaste, dime la próxima vez la pondrás bajo un crucios para lastimarla. – Lucios se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el ventanal dándole la espalda a Draco en señal de estar meditando un poco aquella situación.

-Yo nunca usaría una maldición para herirla. Y lo de hoy fue porque me obligo hacerlo. –alego apegándose a su mentira susurrándola entre dientes, como si temiera decirla en voz alta. Como si aquello fuera un pecado imperdonable que temía confesar.

-¿Esa es tu defensa?. – Lucios se giro para ver a su hijo con una ceja alzada dándole a entender que esa no era suficiente escusa para defenderse de sus acciones.

-Ella me restregó a la cara que tenía un amante. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la felicitara?. Ha herido mi orgullo. –Draco no podía reprimir aquel extraño dolor que se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras de Hermione confirmándole su amorío fuera del matrimonio. La odiaba. Como podía ella volverlo loco con tan solo abrir la boca y destruir la confianza que él le tenía. Porque a pesar de todo el confiaba que ella nunca se acostaría con otro. Pero Hermione para el no tenia principios desde que se acostó con el aquella noche. Sin embargo el había confiado en ella. ¿Y para qué? Para ser traicionado. Si la odiaba.

Lucios miro la ira creciente en su hijo y con una gota de maldad quiso comprobar algo que él veía desde hacía ya muchos años atrás y que Draco no lograba ver.

-Hermione es una mujer hermosa y joven Draco, y con una larga fila de pretendientes detrás de ella. No me extrañaría que buscara refugio en los brazos de otro hombre, que la comprenda y no mire a otra mujer cuando esta con ella. Tu le eres infiel… ella tiene el mismo derecho de pagarte con la misma moneda. No comprendo cuál es tu ira.- las palabras de Lucios fueron tranquilas pero llenas de doble intensión. Quería comprobar si le causaban daño a su hijo y la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

Draco impulsado por la rabia se puso de pie y apoyo sus palmas en la mesa que tembló ante la ímpetu y fuerza ocasionando un leve sonido en sus patas.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que apoyas la infidelidad de Hermione?. – pregunto incrédulo tratando de controlar la voz. No quería que su madre o Hermione lo escucharan.

-Draco tú no puedes juzgarla cuando te has encargado de humillarla públicamente. Para nadie de nuestro circulo social es un secreto que ustedes dos no están juntos. De hecho lo único que los mantiene unido es Abraxas. Y eso no está lejos de la realidad.

-¡Ella es mi esposa y siempre lo será no importa los chismes que nos rodean!. –esta vez no pudo controlar la voz que se elevo unas octavas mas.

-Tanto es tu odio o simplemente es la única forma de esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos. –Lucios dejo paralizado a Draco que lo miro fijamente asimilando sus palabras.

-Los únicos sentimientos que evoco hacia ella son de desprecio. –Draco se enderezo tomando su temple imperturbable.

-Eso no es lo que estas dejando claro. –Lucios volvió a tomar asiento en su mesa con el seño fruncido ya las cosas para el estaban un poco más claras.

-Si no hay nada más que discutir me retiro. Ya estoy retrasado. –Draco le dio la espalda a su padre y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando su mano toco el serojo la voz de su padre lo paralizo en acto.

-Quiero que te hagas cargo de la sucursal de Francia.

-¿Qué?. -Draco se giro con bruscalida para ver a su padre apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa ocultando su boca y barbilla con sus manos entrelazadas con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando su decisión.

-Ya lo has oído no quiero repetirlo de nuevo. Te irás hoy en la noche después que recompenses a tu hijo por tu falta. – ordeno Lucios. Ya no había vuelta atrás le había brindado la oportunidad a su hijo de aclarar sus sentimientos, pero su orgullo pudo más que su corazón. Ahora no tenía mas alternativa que librar a Hermione de su sufrimiento arrojando a su hijo al exilio por un tiempo indefinido. Tenía que esperar que se calmara un poco las cosas para permitirle su regreso. Era la mejor decisión que tenía que tomar por los momentos.

-¿Que ocurre con Hermione?. –pregunto en susurro Draco. Algo le decía, le pedía a gritos que no se fuera. Que no abandonara a Hermione y su hijo. Pero su orgullo callo cualquier grito de donde proviniera este.

-No seas hipócrita Draco, ambos sabemos que ella no te importa. – Lucios sonrió por sus adentros al ver la expresión del rostro de su hijo. Lucios creía que si Draco comprendía que no podía vivir sin Hermione el regresaría por ella sin importarle sus órdenes.

-Quizás no lo soy. Nunca te has puesto a pensar en ello.

Y con aquellas últimas palabras Draco dejo a su padre perdidos en sus pensamientos. Draco era un hombre muy extraño y reservado, aunque aparentara lo contrario, era difícil de predecir.

Draco pasó todo el día fuera, regreso al oscurecer con un regalo entre sus manos para su hijo. Tocó la puerta y tras un adelante se adentro en la habitación

Lo primero que lo golpeo a poner sus pies allí, fue el aroma de Hermione. Ese olor a vainilla que penetraba hasta su piel. Su hijo estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro que no alcanzo a distinguir desde la distancia que estaba.

Los ojos de Abraxas se posaron sobre él, estudiándolo, hasta que se posaron sobre el presente que le llevaba.

Draco estudio la habitación con sus ojos, viendo como había todavía muchos regalos sin abrir aun. Suspiro y se acerco a la cama donde su hijo le seguía con la mirada.

Draco no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él, que escusa creíble le diría por su falta.

-No es necesario que busques una escusa creíble para recompensar su ausencia en mi cumpleaños padre. – y allí estaba lo que a Draco le molestaba, la frialdad con que su hijo lo trataba aunque estaba vez no le reprocharía esa actitud, porque reconocía que había fallado.

-Se que no tengo escusa. Pero aunque sea muy tarde espero que aceptes mi presente.

-Claro, por favor déjelo junto con los otros luego veré de que se trata. – Draco frunció el seño ante la falta de interés de su hijo, y que había posado el día con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por no saber que regalarle, para que le saliera con esa indiferencia, suspiro cansado su hijo era igual de orgulloso que su madre. Miro con curiosidad el libro que leía Abraxas antes de que él lo interrumpiera.

-Mañana muy temprano partiré a Francia hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia. –trato de hacer conversación con él. Su relación estaba algo deteriorada, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y esa era su culpa. –¿sabes en donde esta Francia Abraxas?.

-Sí, mamá me llevo hace unos meses. ¿No lo recuerda padre? –pregunto con ironía. Aquella vez se suponía que el iría con ellos a pasar unos días en la mansión que tenían allí. Pero en esa ocasión Pansy se antojo de pasar los días en una isla en Caribe y el no se pudo negar.

-Si… si lo recuerdo. El punto es que no se cuanto tiempo me lleve resolver los problemas que se presentaron, y tu abuelo le hurge que los resuelva personalmente. Por ello no me veras por mucho tiempo. –justifico los días que estaría ausente.

-No se preocupe, después de todo no es como si lo fuera a extrañar, usted nunca está en casa. –Abraxas volvió a mirar su libro esperando que su padre se fuera. Quería que se fuera. El lastimaba a su madre y con ella a él. Porque no había nada en el mundo que quisiera y amara más que su madre. Hermione era su ídolo, su heroína y su madre querida.

-Abraxas estoy tratando de… bien solo quería que estuvieras enterado… -Draco se puso de pie y coloco su regalo junto con los otros bajo la estricta mirada de su hijo. –¿qué te ha regalado tu madre? –no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Un libro. –respondió por cortesía y respeto. No quería olvidarse los modales que le habían enseñado su madre y abuela con tanto esmero.

-¿Y puedo ver el libro?. –Draco se acerco de nuevo a la cama de su hijo. No quería irse y que Abraxas quedara molesto con él. Porque aunque no lo admitiera muy seguido el se sentía orgulloso de ser padre de aquel niño tan inteligente, audaz, cordial, y extremadamente curioso como su madre.

-Es este que estoy leyendo en este momento. – Abraxas cerró el libro con sumo cuidado para que su padre pudiera ver de qué se trataba.

-¿De qué se trata?. –pregunto Draco tratando de nuevo hacer una conversación con su hijo dejando las tenciones atrás.

-Es la bibliografía de todos los magos poderosos desde Merlín hasta nuestros días. – respondió Abraxas con frialdad no quería hablar mucho con su padre. Aun estaba muy molesto por la forma que le había hablado a su madre y golpeado y tan solo recordarlo la ira aumentaba en el. Y el nacimiento de aquel odio no dejaba de arraigarse en su cálido corazón.

-Suena interesante, aunque creo que en la biblioteca hay uno que contiene la misma información.

-No, no lo hay… este libro tiene más valor que el que está en la biblioteca. Este libro fue firmado por el tío Harry y el tío Ron. Y por supuesto tiene una dedicatoria de mamá. –Abraxas tomo el libro de cuidado y abrió la primera página dejando ver una fina caligrafía, legible y delicada de letras hermosas como la persona que había escrito en ella con tinta dorada.

-Comprendo. –Draco frunció el seño su hijo adoraba un simple libro con la dedicatoria de los inútiles de san Potter, la inmunda comadreja y la cualquiera de su madre y el de él lo ignoraba como si fuera insignificante.

-Padre. –la voz de Abraxas saco a Draco de sus pensamientos asesinos hacia su mujer y su amante recién descubierto.

-Sí. –contesto con voz ronca mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Porque a golpeado esta mañana a mi madre?, y sobre todo ¿porque a despreciado su origen muggle?. –Abraxas esperaba una respuesta. Se había atrevido a preguntarle a su padre aquello que lo inquietaba y lo llenaba de malos sentimientos hacia él. Y su valentía lo llevo hacer aquella pregunta sin temor a la furia de su padre, sin temor a ser golpeado, aunque la verdad era que Draco nunca le había puesto un dedo enzima.

-Hay cosas que aunque te las explicara no entenderías en este momento. –susurro Draco mirando fijamente a su hijo admirando su valor al ir de frente sin rodeo alguno. En eso era igual a él y su madre aunque ella usaba un poco mas de tacto a la hora de preguntar.

-Porque te casaste con ella si no lo amabas?. –pregunto de nuevo el pequeño mas interesado en conocer la relación de sus padres ya que Draco estaba dispuesto a colaborar y brindarle las respuesta que su madre evadía con gran agilidad.

-¿Por qué dices que no la amo?. –pregunto contrariado.

-Porque la he visto llorar. Tú la haces llorar. –afirmo apretando sus pequeños puños sintiendo de nuevo aquel odio hacia su progenitor.

-¿Ella sufre?.- Los ojos de Draco por unos cortos segundos mostraron dolor y arrepentimiento, solo por unos segundos en los cuales su hijo no lo pudo notar.

-Sí, y en ocasiones te odio por lastimarla. – Abraxas abrió su corazón siendo sincero como su madre le había enseñado, lastimando a su padre como nunca podría imaginarlo.

-Ya veo, tu alma alberga rencor hacia a mí, es comprensible, todos los Malfoy despreciamos todo lo que lastima a lo que más amamos. ¿Y supongo que Hermione es lo más que amas?. –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación la cual el pequeño Abraxas no tardo en afirmar fervientemente.

-Así es, no hay nada más importante en este mundo que mi madre. Mi madre que llora llena de amargura por su causa. Quizás sea algo bueno que se marche. Así no la lastimara más con esa mujer. –los ojos de abraxas trataban de contener el dolor que le causaba ver a su madre llorar por su padre mientras él se iba con otra mujer dejándola sola en aquella fría habitación.

-¿Aque te refieres?. –Draco no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Y aquel sudor frio que comenzaba apoderarse de su columna.

-No soy ningún ingenuo, lo he visto con la señorita Pankinso y he oído los susurros de algunas damas cuando mi madre pasa cerca de ellas, aunque ella finge no oírlos. –el pequeño bajo la cabeza recordando a su madre y como lloraba cuando creía que él no podía verla ni oírla.

-Eres muy astuto Abraxas. –Draco lo miro a los ojos por cortos segundos para luego desviar la mirada y girarse hacia la puerta. - Y quizás tengas razón. –dijo tomando el serojo. -Quizás deba darle un espacio a tu madre.

-Darle el divorcio. –pidió su hijo, pero más que una petición sonó a una exigencia. Su hijo aprendía rápido y eso en ese momento no le convenía a él.

-No. – contesto con firmeza. Hermione era del él. Y no hay poder que lo separara. Solo la muerte sería capaz de tal hazaña.

-¿Por qué no?.

-No lo entenderías. –susurro dispuesto abrir la puerta sin girarse a ver los ojos cristalinos de su hijo. Después de todo Abraxas se quedaría enojado con él.

-¡Soy muy pequeño para entenderlo dices!. Aunque no lo crea comprendo todo lo que está ocurriendo. –alego enojado. Si algo odiaba él era que subestimaran su inteligencia y su madures para algunos asuntos.

-Eres muy maduro e inteligente para tu edad y eso me enorgullece. Sin embargo aun no es momento para que sepas los verdaderos motivos de mis acciones. –Draco abrió la puerta aun si mirar a su hijo.

-¿Algún vez la amo padre?. –pregunto abraxas esperanzado oír un sí. Sin embargo Draco se quedo callado. Tras unos minutos de silencio Draco salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches Abraxas. –susurro.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de el, suspiro y se recostó de la puerta. Su hijo era muy inteligente para su edad. Siempre lo ponía en apuros. El era igual a ella de testarudo pero sobre todo la sangre de los Malfoy corría con más potencia por sus venas. De eso estaba seguro.

Ya había llegado la hora de empacar sus maletas, Hermione debía estar muy feliz por librarse de el.

A unos pasos de su habitación Narcisa lo intercepto.

-¿Draco qué decisión tomaste? – pregunto sin rodeos la mujer ya mayor pero aun si hermosa.

-¿Madre usted tambien piensa que debo darle el divorcio?. –pregunto Draco algo distraído perdido en sus pensamientos y en lo que era mejor para él, su hijo y la infiel de su mujer.

-Sí... Draco esta situación sea salido de control. Tú no la amas, déjala ir. No comprendes que tus acciones la lastiman y con ella a tu hijo. Abraxas siente un rencor creciente hacia ti. Hoy vi lo que tanto me temía. Tu hijo te quiere lejos de su Hermione, quiere irse de la mansión. –la tristeza rodeaba a Narcisa y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Abraxas aun es un niño. No sucumbiré a sus caprichos, ningún Malfoy ha crecido fuera de la mansión y el no será la excepción. Y sobre el divorcio no pienso cambiar de opinión. Hermione será mi esposa hasta que alguno de los dos muera. –no le daría la libertad para que se fuera con su amante ella era de él. El aun no terminaba de vengarse y no lo aria nunca.

-Estas cometiendo un error al retenerla en contra de su voluntad. –trato de hacerlo reaccionar y que viera los errores que estaba cometiendo por ser tan orgulloso y no saber perdonar y darse una oportunidad de amarla. Hermione se merecía ser feliz.

-El error lo cometí hace muchos años al acostarme con ella. –escupió con rencor.

-¿Te arrepientes de tener un hijo con ella?

-No abraxas es mi orgullo.

-¿Entonces, no te comprendo hijo?.

-Ya es tarde madre, cuídese. Le enviare una lechuza cuando este ya hospedado en la mansión. –se despidió con una cortes reverencia no quería seguir con esa conversación. Todos en esa mansión adoraban a Hermione y siempre el seria el malo de película, así que no le vio el caso de seguir discutiendo sobre el tema.

-Bien, espero que tengas un buen viaje Draco. Y por favor piensa lo que es mejor para ti y para ella.

-Tratare de tomarme un tiempo para meditarlo. – le prometió para no seguir agobiándola. Pasándole por un lado deteniendo su andar cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

-Bien. Ella esta dormida, le he dado una poción para dormir. Las noticias sobre tu fin de semana la han alterado un poco. Deberías de ser un poco más prudente a la hora de salir a esa clase de fiestas. – fueron las últimas palabras de Narcisa antes de retomar su camino dejando a su hijo tras ella.

Draco entro en su habitación en penumbra. Pequeños puntos de luz como una luciérnaga se arremolinaban sobre el techo de su habitación. Ese hechizo el lo conocía bien, su madre siempre lo había conjurado para el cuándo se sentía triste. Hasta eso Hermione le había robado.

Se acerco a la cama y la miro dormida, aun habían rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cerró sus ojos y apuño sus manos. Hermione lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada día perdía un poco de su cordura.

-Te odio…

Susurro apretando con más fuerza sus puños. La miro allí tan frágil a su merced. Porque ella no sentía todo aquel torrente de emociones que él sentía.

Se sentó en la orilla de cama y le aparto el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

-Te desprecio tanto, por lo que me haces sin ser consciente. Te odio por amarrarme a ti de esta forma. Te odio, por siempre ser el centro de atención, por atraer todas esas miradas lujuriosas, por provocar el deseo de todo aquel que admira tu cuerpo. Te odio por siempre pretender lo que no eres, por siempre ser la heroína, la victima de este matrimonio cuando es obvio que lo soy yo por estar amarrado de esta forma a ti.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione entre las suyas con delicadeza.

-Te odio por querer abandonarme cuando ya no puedo vivir sin ti. –llevo la mano de la castaña a sus labios y la beso, con una suave caricia. –te odio por no poder sacarte de mi mente y obligarme a recurrir a otras mujeres para calmar mi sed de ti. Te odio por hacer que me regocije de tu sufrimiento, porque eso te hace más cercana a mí, te odio por…

Draco no pudo continuar… no quiso pronunciar aquella palabras que lo hundirían mas en aquel dolor en que agonizaba desde aquel maldito baile donde un sueño se hizo realidad y en donde su pesadilla dio inicio… recosto su cabeza en el pecho de Hermione tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones.

Desde la puerta una figura escuchaba aquella confesión de odio comprendiendo el doble significado de aquellas palabras.

…

Continuara…

**Holaaa!1**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza.**

**De verdad chicos lo lamento mucho…**

**Wuuuuuuaaaaaaaoooooo!**

**Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido este primer capítulo… de verdad estoy muy feliz…**

**Y_Y**

**Ahora quiero agradecerle a las siguientes personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas… y por favor a todas aquellas personas que leen esta historia y no dejan sus comentarios no sean malitos dejen su reviews.**

**Emmi**

**89cheshire**

**ISYLU**

**Lunatico0030**

**Gwenog Black Jones**

**Noelitaah**

**DanielaSOS**

**Rouse Malfoy**

**MaJoSaMe**

**Ninosky Black**

**Harryandale**

**Caritay**

**Una lectora**

**Bellais**

**Maru21**

**HM**

**Naile Colmillos**

**Maru**

**China lop32**

**Galatea2000**

**Marjugagu**

**Maru **

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	3. Chapter 3 LAGRIMAS

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mí querido Lunático0030.**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capítulo III**

"**LAGRIMAS"**

¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Draco había estado ante la presencia de Hermione?.

¿Cuántos años habían transcurrido que no oía su voz?

¿Que se reflejaba en sus ojos miel?

¿Que admiraba su cuerpo?

¿Qué la sentía cerca?

¿Qué delineaba su rostro guardando cada expresión y rasgo en su memoria?

¿Cuántos años hacían que no olía su maravilloso aroma a vainilla? Ese olor natural que lo hacía peligrosamente adicto a ella.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde eso. Y si algún día se llegara a sincerar con alguien quizás confesara aquello que lo atormentaba y lo lastimaba por dentro. Pero su orgullo era más poderoso que la razón y el corazón. Era una verdadera lástima pero hacia era él. Draco Malfoy.

Solo sabía de ella por medio de las cartas semanales de su madre y las visitas regulares de su renuente hijo. Abraxas cada vez más se parecía a él físicamente. Era una copia de el cuando era un niño, algunos afirmaban que había vuelto a nacer. Pero el carácter explosivo del ya no tan pequeño Abraxas era una copia al de Hermione cuando asistía a Hogwarts. Era inteligente digno hijo de ella. Era arrogante al igual que él y su familia. Pero tambien era noble y justo. Hermione izo de el un digno mago. Aunque la sangre de los Malfoy se había manifestado y enviado a Slytherins como todos sus antecesores.

Draco suspiro reprimiendo abrir una gaveta de su escritorio… miro sobre este una cajita negra aterciopelada y se sintió tentado abrirla nuevamente.

Hermione aprecia con cierta regularidad en las revistas y periódicos que no podían dejar de escribir sobre la vida de los tres héroes del mundo mágico y todo lo que hacían durante la semana.

Draco guardaba cada página de revista y recorte de periódico en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, ese que se negaba abrir en ese momento y que contenía exactamente veinte demandas de divorcio.

Odiaba aquella gaveta y lo que guardaba. Porque hay no solamente había papel e información sobre ella, si no que hay tambien estaba lo que decidiría el futuro de los dos.

Aunque ellos estaban separados en contra de la voluntad de Draco y para la felicidad de Hermione Draco no había dejando de ser su esposo ante la sociedad. Era cierto que el se había descontrolado por un tiempo cuando surgió aquella separación, al principio lo izo por venganza, no dejo de aparecer en ningún momento en las revistas de chismes, quería herirla por alejarlo de ella. Quería que sufriera y que vieran que él no la necesitaba, que él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera cuando quisiera, y que ella no era más que un adorno en la mansión de sus padres... y a pesar de todo lo que él asía no era feliz, de hecho era tremendamente desdichado. Por ello había buscado de nuevo a Pansy con la que vivía aproximadamente un año.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se movieron en dirección aquella gaveta que odiaba al igual que su contenido el cual no podía evitar ver diariamente.

…

Su vida había cambiado desde que vivía en Francia irremediablemente. Los problemas de las empresas no dejaban de aparecer evitando su regreso a Inglaterra lo que creía que sería un mes o dos se transformaron en años.

Cualquier persona creería que Draco uso ese tiempo lejos de Hermione para meditar todo lo que había hecho para destruirla, para dañar su frágil corazón y salud tanto emocional como física. Pero no… el se dedico hacerla sufrir aun mas. Aun en Francia Draco no podía evitar sentir el placer y el dolor de lastimarla.

Tomo la pequeña caja que reposaba sobre su escritorio tentado abrirla pero no lo izo solo acaricio la caja larga con las ñemas de sus dedos. Era un regalo para ella. Siempre lo hacía para torturarla… Hermione recibía cuatro regalos al año exclusivos y creados solo para ella. Y todos eran costosos e invaluables, siempre era uno mejor que otro. Y la verdad era que Draco se gastaba verdaderas fortunas en aquellas joyas, porque todos sus obsequios eran joyas creadas por artesanos, por expertos.

Cada joya era única, nunca se encontraría otra igual. Todo era exclusivo y solo para ella. ¿Porque lo hacía? Ni el mismo tenía la respuesta a ello. Siempre recordaba esas fechas con semanas de anticipación.

Con decisión abrió la caja vería la joya que adornaría el largo y níveo cuello de Hermione. Era una gargantilla creada con millones de diminutos diamantes en forma de hojas unidos por un hilo de oro blanco. Era una joya hermosa delicada y única.

Pensó en Pansy y la rabieta que armaría si viera aquella joya que nunca iría a parar a su cuello. El nunca le daría algo tan maravilloso como aquella joya.

La morena tenia gusto no lo podía negar, tenia belleza, elegancia y sobre todo había sido criada como una dama de sociedad fría e imperturbable. Aun así, todo lo que hacía siempre terminaba comparándola con Hermione en secreto. Hermione era un fantasma que se movía como su sombra. Siempre estaba allí en todo lo que hacía. La odiaba con tan intensidad que lo hacía temblar…

Draco dejo la caja abierta sobre el escritorio, en pocos días seria navidad y ese sería el regalo de la castaña.

Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre una carpeta negra, esa carpeta que contenía aquel odioso documento que se había vuelto su tormento. Aquel papel que nunca firmaría ni bajo la maldición imperio.

Nadie podría hacer que lo firmara.

Tomo la carpeta con ira apretándola fuertemente con su mano hasta arrugar el borde y con movimiento brusco abrió la gaveta y la tiro dentro.

Conocía el contenido de aquel documento de memoria. Cada letra y cada frase, Sus palabras no variaban, era lo mismo… siempre era el mismo escrito…

Había hecho de todo para mantenerla atada a él. Ella no se liberaría tan fácil de él. El era su dueño, su esposo y el único hombre con quien ella debía estar. El único que podía lastimarla aun en la distancia…

Los gritos de su secretaria irrumpieron en el silencio de su oficina sacándolo de su tormento…

Se puso de pie airado. Pondría en su lugar aquellas escorias que osaban sacarlo de sus pensamientos de auto tortura. Si era masoquista a una medida insuperable.

La puerta se abrió con bruscalida dejando ver a un hombre alto un poco musculoso de un aura limpia y armoniosa como la de Hermione. De piel pálida aunque no tanto como la de él. De cabello negro y alborotado que le daba un toque rebelde a pesar de su elegante traje azul. Sus ojos verde pasto miraron fijamente a Draco a trabes de unos anteojos redondos.

Draco estaba sorprendido por la visita. Nunca se imagino ver al gran Harry Potter en su oficina irrumpiendo sin ser anunciado por medio de la violencia. El rubio miro a la inútil de su secretaria que se apresuro a justificar su incompetencia.

-Lo lamento muncho señor Malfoy, el señor Potter no quería esperar a ser anunciado yo…

-Vaya vaya el gran Harry Potter sale de su pedestal para visitar a los…

-Déjenos solo señorita. –Harry cortó a Draco dirigiéndole a la secretaria una mirada de disculpa. - Malfoy y yo tenemos que discutir un asunto importante. –termino viendo a la temblorosa mujer que temía por su empleo.

La secretaria miro a Draco en busca de su autorización. Draco ni la miro sus ojos estaban fijos en Harry y en su inusual visita. Pensando en los motivos que podían llevar aquel hombre a irrumpir en su oficina sin esperar anunciado.

Harry terminó en adentrarse en la oficina de Draco que lo miraba expectante al tiempo que la secretaria cerraba la puerta dejando a los dos magos solos en un silencio inusual entre ellos.

-Antes que comiences a estilar tu veneno te advierto que no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con tu sarcasmo. –hablo firmemente Harry interrumpiendo el próximo monologo de insultos de Draco que cerró su boca y curvo una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Aque viniste?. –pregunto tranquilo cerrando la cajita que contenía la gargantilla de diamantes ante la atenta mirada de Harry que alcanzo a ver la joya.

-Me envía Hermione. –hablo nuevamente con voz firme Harry viendo como Draco palidecía un poco y sus ojos mostraban ansiedad que no tardo en esconder en un velo de indiferencia. -Y ella te envía esto. – Harry suspiro y saco de su capa una carpeta negra colocándola sobre el escritorio en donde minutos atrás había estado una igual a esa y con el mismo contenido. -ya que al parecer misteriosamente la demanda de divorcio nunca llega a tus manos. –Harry se recostó de la cómoda silla cruzando sus piernas y relajando su cuerpo un poco pero sin bajar la guardia ante la serpiente.

-Vaya esto es nuevo el gran Harry Potter ahora es mensajero, ¿que acaso el ministro se canso de lamber el piso por donde caminas?-la burla en las palabras de Draco no podían ocultar aquello que sus ojos insistían en mostrar.

Harry cerró los ojos el sabia que tratar con Malfoy no era fácil y que tendría que llenarse de paciencia. Por ese motivo Hermione le había pedido el favor a él y no a Ron que de seguro estaría golpeando a Malfoy en ese preciso momento como un salvaje.

-Te dicho que no tengo tiempo para tus comentarios infantiles…

-¿Si tanto le urge porque no vino ella misma?. –pregunto mostrando la seriedad que no había mostrado nunca antes Potter. No podía distraerlo y enfurécelo. Al parecer Harry si se mentalizo ser paciente en aquella ocasión y no sucumbir antes las burlas y el sarcasmo del que se hacía gala Malfoy.

-Eso es algo que no pienso aclararte. –la respuesta de Harry intensifico a la ira de Draco una ira que oculto bajo unas palabras frías carente de emoción.

-Entonces puedes irte por donde llegaste, no pienso firmar nada si ella no viene personalmente. – con su mano derecha le mostro civilizadamente la puerta por donde debía salir.

-Créeme Malfoy lo aria si pudiera… -la respuesta de Harry no pudo ocultar una tristeza que atrajo el interés en Draco que no pudo evitar preguntar apresuradamente.

-¿Aque te refieres?. –Draco se maldijo internamente por sonar desesperado y ansioso.

-Te he dicho que no pienso contestar a tus interrogantes.- la respuesta ceca de Harry enfureció aun mas a Draco.

-Entonces creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar Potter.

-No me iré si no firmas el documento…- Harry no tenía la intensión de moverse de aquella cómoda silla aunque el paisaje fuera empañado por la presencia retorcida de Draco Malfoy.

Aun a esas alturas de la vida Harry Potter no entendía el motivo que había llevado a Hermione a casarse con aquel hombre despreciable que no hacía más que humillarla como mujer… quizás las razones de Hermione era brindarle a su hijo una familia. Una familia expropiada por aquel rubio engreído y petulante.

-Ya te lo he dicho o es que acaso tu cerebro no tiene la capacidad de procesar una negativa. – Draco se resguardo nuevamente bajo su máscara burlona. No dejaría que Potter viera su debilidad. Que viera la ira que inundaba su ser con tan solo ver aquel maldito documento. Maldecía la hora en la que se le había pasado por la mente de Hermione la brillante idea de creer poder separarse de él. El era su esposo y lo seguiría siendo hasta que alguno de los dos muriera. Y a pesar de todo la muerte no sería suficiente para separarlos porque donde quisiera que él estuviera y las amante que tuviera ella seguiría siendo su esposa.

-¿Que pretendes con todo esto? Tienes una nueva pareja para nadie en la sociedad mágica es un secreto que vives con tu amante por más cuatro años en los cuales no has visto a Hermione ni una sola vez. Ella tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida. – el temple de Harry fue perturbado por las idioteces de Draco. No podía creer que un hombre como el se comportara de aquella forma tan estúpida. Realmente era un patán miserable.

-Ella no tiene derecho a nada. –siseo como una serpiente escupiendo cada palabra. -Ella es mi esposa y lo seguirá siendo sin importar que Pansy viva conmigo ya que como tú los has dicho ella solo es mi amante no mi mujer. –Draco sonrió al ver la expresión de Harry de incrédulo ante sus palabras.

-Sabias que Hermione está saliendo con alguien. – dijo sin pensarlo Harry repentinamente mirando por el ventanal el cielo azul de Francia.

-¿Que has dicho?. –la sonrisa de burla de Draco se borro instantáneamente cuando escucho las palabras vagas de Harry que ignoro aquel tono exigente con el cual preguntaba Draco.

-Ahora parece ser que eres tu el soldó. –ahora fue su turno de burlase.

-¡Repítelo!. –exigió poniéndose de pie. Necesitaba oír de nuevo aquellas palabras para hacerlas reales y no producto de su imaginación.

-Hermione quiere que firmes los documentos que completara su separación definitivamente ante el mundo mágico. –Harry tambien se puso de pie viendo que no lograría que Draco firmara aquellos documentos.

-No cambies el tema. ¿Está con él no es cierto? ¿Está con su amante? –pregunto escupiendo las palabras lentamente apuñando sus manos tratando de no maldecir a Potter y destruir todo el lugar. Un agujero se ensanchaba en su pecho y lo ahogaba en el mal de la desesperación.

-¡No seas ridículo Malfoy!. Hermione nunca ha sido tu mujer… nunca ha sido más que una buena samaritana que saco del fango a tu familia. A su apellido y sus empresas. Nade lo que tienes ahora. Honor, prestigio y riqueza lo tendrían si Hermione no estuviera con ustedes. Sin embargo tu te has empeñado de destruir todo eso revolcándote con cualquiera que se te pase por el frente ¿porque Pansy no es la única con la que te acuestas no es cierto?.

-Eso no es tu asunto Potter. Ahora me dirás si Hermione está con su amante. –exigió tratando de controlarse. Pero el hecho de que Hermione seguía viéndose con aquel hombre lo desquiciaba en proporciones horrorosas.

-Y si así fuera que Malfoy. ¿En qué te perjudica? –Harry Potter nunca se había caracterizado por ser curioso. Pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo, Malfoy despertaba en él una infinita curiosidad. Y aun más con aquella actitud de marido celoso. Porque para él no había ninguna duda que Malfoy estaba celoso, aunque tambien cavia la posibilidad que su ego estuviera golpeando su pecho con fuerza al ver que Hermione tambien podía tener a otro hombre en su vida.

-¡Ella es mi mujer y nadie tiene el derecho de tocarla!.

-¿Te has oído alguna vez Malfoy?.

-Deja tus estupideces Potter y será mejor que comiences hablar… ¿quién es él?. –el aura mágica de Draco lo rodaba peligrosamente como una capa de humo a la cual Harry le resto importancia. En ese momento el niño que vivió tenía cosas más importantes que pensar sobre todo aquello que Malfoy había dejado al descubierto sin ni siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Harry le dio la espalda a Draco dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo detuvo su andar y miro sobre su hombro al rubio.

-El ministro ha concedido a Hermione una audiencia. Si no te presentas esta vez el divorcio se realizara en público. –le informo.

-¿Que pretendes advirtiéndome?. –pregunto con desconfianza Draco.

-No pretendo nada solo quiero evitarle más molestias a Hermione. Solo firma y no tendrás que verla a ella y ella a ti. Y sobre todo no se güiras lastimando a tu hijo. –Harry se giro para ver a Draco, quizás el joven podía razonar con sus últimas palabras… pero Harry no podía estar más lejos de la realidad y por suerte no tardo en descubrirlo.

-¡No!.- Fue la rotunda respuesta de Draco.

-¿Por qué demonios te sigues negando?. -Pregunto exasperado Harry.

-Ese no es tu asunto Potter ahora lárgate. – esta vez Draco no se molesto en ser amable…

-En tres días su matrimonio será anulando por el ministro. –Harry no espero que Draco abriera la boca nuevamente para el salir de aquella oficina dejando a un Draco perdido, desorientado en aquella laguna de oscuridad.

Draco se quedo quieto sus maños hechas puños goteaban sangre. Sus uñas se habían clavado en sus palmas. No sentía el dolor ni el ardor. Solo ira. Ella lo abandonaría. Ella lo dejaría solo en aquel mal de oscuridad. Ella la muy maldita seguía estado con su amante.

Miro la carpeta sobre su escritorio y la pluma y tintero al lado de esta y su ira creció a proporciones imaginables. El tintero exploto salpicando todo a su alrededor incluyendo el impecable traje de Draco que paso una mano por su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse. Había llegado la hora de decidir regresar a Inglaterra.

Draco grito el nombre de una asustadiza secretaria que anoto todo lo que le pidió su jefe.

Draco pidió un trasladar para el día siguiente. Antes de presentarse debía tranquilizarse. Debía pensar en lo que aria a continuación. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo con Pansy revoloteando a su alrededor pidiendo complacer sus caprichos los cuales hacía mucho tiempo no se tomaba la molestia en cumplir. Simplemente se había cansado de ella y todas aquellas mujeres que se desvivían por complacerlo. El ya no sentía ningún placer a estar con alguna zorra. Su apetito no había sido zaceado a pesar de haberlo intentado todo. Y la culpable como siempre seguía siendo ella. Ella que se entremetía por su piel y se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Ella por la cual esperaba ansioso las cartas de su madre y las publicaciones semanales dedicadas a ellas y sus obras de caridad o logros en los negocios de la familia.

Draco miro la joya sobre su mesa y la tomo lentamente guardándola en su capa lejos del ojo de Pansy. Ella nunca obtendría tan hermoso y costoso de él.

De nuevo una lágrima abandonaba sus ojos. Los recuerdos de Hermione, de su sonrisa. El recuerdo de aquel maldito baile volvió más claro que nunca. Aquella bruja lo había hechizado y llevado a la perdición. Después de tenerla una vez ella lo había rechazado. Lo había lanzado al olvido… y la soledad dolía…

…

El sol destellaba sobre las aguas azuladas del un amplio y hermosa laguna. Los arboles se mecían al compas del viento que silbaba dentro de sus frondosas ramas. Las aves cantaban y revoloteaban sobres las flores al igual que las mariposas y caballitos del diablo de vistosos colores.

Todo estaba lleno de color y vida. Era un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz.

Sobre un mueble blanco con cómodos cojines una figura delicada, frágil y como una muñeca de porcelana miraba con ojos perdidos aquella laguna tranquila que solo mostraba suaves olas causadas por el viento que movía los cortos risos castaños de la hermosa mujer.

Con manos delicadas y algo delgadas la castaña tomo una tasita de té que estaba junto a una mesita al lado de la silla acojinada.

Suaves pasos se hicieron escuchar rompiendo con la armonía del lugar. La bruja no le tomo importancia. Sabia de quien se traba. Reconocería esos pasos incluso dentro de una multitud.

Esos pasos firmes llenos de determinación le pertenecían a un joven adolecente de 12 años de edad. Vestido casual… un alto chico, muy alto para su edad se paraba frente a la mujer que tomaba su te con los ojos serrados.

El joven la miro fijamente esperando una explicación por parte de su madre.

-Quita esa cara querido… no me ocurrirá nada por estar en el jardín por unos minutos. –susurro Hermione abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su hijo mirándola enfadado.

-Madre comprendo que en ocasiones quiera salir de su habitación. Pero le ruego que no sea imprudente. El cambio de clima no le hace muy bien. –el joven suspiro, él nunca le podría ganar a su madre en una discusión. No sabía cómo lo asía pero siempre se las ingeniaba para salir victoriosa.

-Tranquilo Abraxas. –Hermione sonrió para luego arrugar el seño. - Y deja las formalidades que estamos solos…

-Mamá yo…-Abraxas no sabía cómo abordar aquel tema tabú para él y sus abuelos.

Hermione comprendió de lo que quería hablar su hijo. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano así que se apresuro a interrumpirlo.

-Comprendo hijo mío… comprendo tu preocupación… pero todo está bien. Theo me dio permiso para estar unos minutos para estar en mi jardín disfrutado de su belleza. – mintió en lo último, Theo era su médico de cabecera, un amigo incondicional que nunca creyó encontrar en el… Theo la amaba y sufría verla en aquel estado, por ello le había pedido que no regresara mas a la mansión, no quería causarle más dolor. El merecía ser feliz. Sin embargo sabia que el regresaría, siempre regresaba. Si tan solo ella no estuviera muriendo quizás... ella…

-¿Porque sigue viniendo a este lugar?. –pregunto repentinamente Abraxas sacando a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Aunque aquel lugar era hermoso Abraxas le tenía cierta aversión y trataba de ir lo menos posible. Solo se adentraba en el si Hermione estaba en el…

Ese jardín era un regalo de él para los dos. Para que disfrutaran de la lectura y la música.

-Te lo he dicho este es mi lugar favorito. Es hermoso y silencioso… tranquiliza mi alma y puedo leer en calma. –Hermione sonrió con tristeza… y le mostro un libro a su hijo que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

-Yo… yo…- Abraxas odiaba aquel rostro de su madre… odiaba verla triste…

-¿Desde cuando dudas para decirme algo?. –la pregunta tomo sorprendió a Abraxas que se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza, su madre nunca se le podía ocultar nada.

-Es que yo… Le he compuesto algo ha usted madre. –se apresuro a decir mostrándole el estuche de su violín a Hermione que se sorprendió un poco.

-¡Oh Abraxas aun sigues componiendo para mí!. ¡Soy feliz hijo mío…! ¡yo soy verdaderamente feliz…! - los ojos de Hermione se volvieron cristalinos… y sus labios pálidos fueron adornado con un bella sonrisa.

Abraxas se ruborizo ante la hermosa sonrisa que le brindaba su madre, no había nada más hermoso en el mundo que esa sonrisa de alegría que adornaba su demacrado rostro. Abraxas sintió la brisa más fría. Y se apresuro a sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y transfigúralo en una bufanda blanca que asía juego con el vestido amarillo de su madre… la envolvió con cuidado sobre el cuello de su madre para evitar que sintiera frio de aquella briza repentina.

-Eres muy considerado y cuidadoso conmigo Abraxas yo tendría que estar cuidando de tu salud y no al revés… yo debería estar cubriéndote de frio y no…-el rostro de Hermione se lleno de tristeza…

-Me gusta hacerlo… me gusta cuidar de ti… no quiero que te sientas triste. –pidió suavemente. - Cuando era niño siempre lo hacías ahora es mi turno. –Abraxas sonrió con calidez y Hermione sintió aquella calidez en su corazón.

-Pero aun eres mi niño… para mi siempre serás mi niño, el niño que no veré convertirse en hombre… -y la primera lagrima mancho el pálido rostro de Hermione, su piel ya no era de aquel hermoso color… ahora era pálido muy pálido, casi fantasmal.

-No diga eso por favor... –suplico. -Ya verás como superamos esto junto… confía en mi… -le pidió tomando una de las manos temblorosa de su amada madre.

-¡Hijo…! -Hermione no podía ser más dichosa. Agradecía todos los días a todo lo sagrado que había en el mundo por haberle dado la oportunidad de tener un hijo. De tener Abraxas por hijo. Ella no cambiara el pasado. Estaba dispuesta de volver a sufrir de nuevo si con ello podía tener aquel adolecente como hijo. Compartir todos aquellos años con su hijo… Abraxas era su amante. Aquel al que amaba y quien la amaba… no había amor más sincero que el que ellos dos compartían. El amor de una madre y el amor de un hijo no tenían punto comparación… no había nada más poderoso que el amor puro y sincero.

-Ahora tocare para ti mamá… solo tu mereces esta melodía… -Abraxas coloco un suave beso sobre la mano de Hermione y la bajo con cuidado dejándola sobre sus piernas.

Abraxas saco de su estuche un elegante violín negro tan oscuro como la misma noche… afino las cuerdas con maestría y comenzó a entonar esa melodía suave llena de ternura y amor para su madre. El sonido armonioso traspaso los arboles y danzo con el viento. Se movió sobre la laguna y fue creando versos… todo dedicado aquella mujer que con sus ojos cerrados disfrutaba de la música creado por su hijo. Su pequeño y amado hijo.

Hermione se sentía terriblemente desdichada por el dolor que le causa al ser que mas amaba en el mundo… aquel joven frente a ella, su legado lo único hermoso creado por una parte de ella. Su amado Abraxas era un joven de bien. Había hecho de el un joven amable, bondadoso, leal, justo y sobre todo un joven de un intelecto asombroso, un intelecto que no tardaría en sobrepasar el de ella. Solo esperaba que su hijo no perdiera el camino por el cual lo había encaminado cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

El armonioso sonido se adentraba en su pecho causando un suave calor al que ella llamo amor… sin embargo Hermione abrió sus ojos cuando la melodía cambio a otra triste llana de dolor y frustración. Llena de desesperanza y desesperación… aquella melodía se transformaba en los tormentos de su hijo tomaba el color de sus sentimientos más profundo… ella sabía que Abraxas no estaba consciente en ese cambio en su música, sabía que él se estaba dejando llevar, desahogando su corazón. Dejando salir todo su dolor a trabes de aquellas cuerdas por donde se deslizaban sus dedos con precisión.

Hermione vio con tristeza como las lágrimas salían de los ojos de su amado hijo. Como su llanto no podía ser contenido y como él se obligaba a callar ese sollozo que lo ahogaba… miro como su respiración se hacía más irregular como su cuerpo temblaba…

La melodía siguió sonando el parecía no tener la fuerza para dejar de tocar. El no quería parar…quería crear algo hermoso para su madre no aquella música que dejaba ver su dolor… el estaba perdiendo lo más valioso de una forma agonízate. El perdía a su madre… el estaba muriendo con ella… porque Hermione mas que su madre era su amiga, su heroína su ejemplo a seguir. Una mujer fuerte y luchadora alguien que peleaba contra aquella maldición que la alejaba cada vez de el.

Quería gritad y maldecir el mundo. El aria cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo. Cualquier cosa por mantenerla a su lado…

Abraxas se detuvo cuando una nuevo instrumento se unió a su violín… miro a su madre sorprendido. No recordaba la ultimaba vez que la vio tocar… pero allí estaba ella tocando con maestría aquel hermoso chelo como si este fuera una extensión mas de su cuerpo. La entonación era suave… susurrante… abrazaba el corazón lleno de dolor de Abraxas y le brindaba calor… lo confortable y sobre todo le daba amor… los ojos de Hermione dejaban salir las lagrimas que manchaban sus mejillas.

Ella no quería ver a su hijo de aquella forma… ella se estaba marchitando y no quería marchitar a su hijo junto a ella. No quería que sufriera aquella agonía… no quería que sintiera dolor… no quería empañar su noble corazón…

Abraxas vio a su madre como su pálido rostro era manchado por sus lagrimas y se sintió mal… sintió dolor… el no quería que ella llorara, el no quería que ella se sintiera triste, el solo quería hacerla reír… hacerla feliz… y el… el… no pudo hacerlo…

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente y sin dejar de tocar el chelo miro a su hijo conteniendo sus ganas de gritar… podía ver el torrente de sentimientos a trabes de sus ojos que derramaban lagrimas… y sonrió lentamente y le incitó a tocar con ella… crearían algo hermoso de aquel dolor… crearían una melodía única que solo recordarían sus corazones, que solo recordaría el corazón del pequeño hijo…

Tocaron por largos minutos Abraxas seguía a Hermione y Hermione seguía Abraxas cada uno dejando expuesto su corazón cuando guiaba la entonación… cada nota los libero de aquella carga emocionan que amenazaba con explotar y volverlos locos…

Abruptamente Hermione se detuvo y se doblo un poco llevo su mano derecha a su boca sosteniéndose fuertemente de su chelo para no caer de la silla. Sus ojos se apretaron y el dolor se adueño de su rostro y tosió con fuerza…

Abraxas corrió con desespero hacia ella y la abraso con fuerza tratando de callar los sollozos que batallaban con más intensidad romper su garganta… el sufría como lo asía su madre… el sentía su dolor… el moría junto con ella.

La tos no cesaba. Hermione sentía como algo en su pecho dolía cada vez más. Sintió un sabor metálico inundar su boca. Sintió que el dolor abrumador se intensificaba con aquel sabor… ella lo conocía… conocía el sabor de aquel liquido rojo que no podía mantener preso en su boca… se sintió desesperada… abrió sus ojos ante la bruma que se volvía su visión todo se distorsionaba… podía sentir el abraso de su hijo aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a ella.

-Voy por ayuda madre… -como si despertara de su shock Abraxas con delicadeza recostó a su madre del mueble y con lagrimas en los ojos limpio la sangre que Hermione había intentado inútilmente liberar de sus labios y que ahora corría libremente por su barbilla.

Las manos temblorosas de Abraxas acariciaron el rostro de Hermione y con movimientos topes le dio un suave beso en su frente.

-Resiste madre…-suplico. - iré por la medicina… traeré al abuelo… por favor madre espéreme… no me deje solo… se lo suplico…-la desesperación de Abraxas era palpable en casa silaba.

-Esperare por ti amado hijo…-le aseguro Hermione. Y el sabia que ella cumpliría con esa promesa. Aunque su corazón temía.

Abraxas abrazo con fuerza a su madre y si corrió con fuerza dejando su violín tirado sobre el pasto verde junto al chelo de Hermione que temblaba por la fuerza que hacia al evitar toser.

Draco había arribado a la mansión, una mujer alta y flaca, con rostro imperturbable y un vestido tan largo que arrastraba sobre el mármol puliéndolo más un con el rose de su falda…

-Bienvenido a casa… -saludo la mujer mirando el rubio que asentía con la cabeza atravesando la puerta principal dejando sus molestas tras el…

Lo primero que lo golpeo al entrar a la mansión fue la hermosa melodía de un violín… sabia de quien se trataba, lo que no comprendía era porque estaba su hijo en la mansión cuando aun no daban vacaciones en Hogwarts.

-Es su hijo señor. –se adelanto la mujer canosa y con un moño similar a Macgonadall. – está tocando para la señora Malfoy.

-¿Mi madre…?-interrogo Draco.

-No para la señora Hermione. –respondió con pesar la anciana bruja.

-¿A ocurrido algo importante para que mi hijo deje las clases…? –pregunto Draco tratando de ahogar el sonido de los latidos de su corazón con su voz cuando oyó el nombre de Hermione.

-Señor no me corresponde responder esa pregunta… - la anciana mujer sabia que para toda la sociedad mágica Hermione estaba rebosando de salud y Draco era parte de esos ignorantes que no conocían que se escondían detrás de la sonrisa de Hermione.

-Entiendo… ¿donde están los elfos para que lleven mis maletas a mi habitación?. –Draco se mostro frio.

-Hoy es su día libre. Si me permite yo misma me are cargo de llevarla a su habitación. –se apresuro la anciana… moviendo su varita para que las maletas flotaran tras ella.

-Bien…

Draco se dirigió a las escaleras de mármol cuando la melodía armoniosa del violín de Abraxas cambio a una angustiosa… desesperada…

-Al parecer el señorita esta triste. –comento la anciana… mirando por uno de los ventanales con ojos cristalinos. Parecía que quería llorar. Y Draco aunque parecía increíble la entendió aquellas notas expresaban puro y desesperante dolor… Draco trato de ignorar aquel sentimiento y se enfoco en hacer plática con aquella mujer antes de encontrarse con Hermione.

-¿Donde están mis padres?. –pregunto por sus progenitores, después de todos ellos no sabían de su llegada.

-Los señores han salido… tienes un almuerzo importante. –informo la anciana.

-Comprendo…

Draco se detuvo en lo arto de las escaleras cuando escucho aquel sonido... aquella melodía que solo podía ser creada por ella.

Se giro para ver a la mujer paralizada parecía que había visto a Voldemort regresar de mas allá…

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Ella está tocando… hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba…

Draco no necesito saber de quien hablaba la anciana él conocía perfectamente que refería a Hermione…

Y sin poder evitarlo guiado por los impulsos de su corazón se atrevió a correr en busca de esa melodía… necesitaba verla tocar. Necesitaba ver su ojos llenos de aquel brillo cuando sus dedos se deslizaban por las cuerda de chelo creando aquella hermosa música… necesitaba ver la pasión y concentración de su rostro… necesitaba ver sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa cuando la música se intensificaba y salía a la perfección… el violín de su hijo ahora tocaba junto al chelo de Hermione los dos estaban haciendo un dúo creando la más hermosa fusión de música… creando algo tan hermoso que aumentaba los latidos de su corazón.

Y de pronto todas aquellas emociones que sentía su desbocado corazón se detuvieron de la misma forma que se detuvo el chelo…

Draco había pensado y meditado todo lo que aria a su regreso… había dejado a Pansy en Francia. No le dijo que regresaba solo le dejo dinero suficiente para una semana de compras… con eso ella sería feliz y en no tendría que aguantar su parloteo y charlas poco profundas… el intelecto de la mujer era deplorable.

Regreso con la determinación de hablar con Hermione y llegar a un acuerdo para tratar de estabilizar una relación ya inexistente… dejaría a Pansy si ella se lo pedía contar de no separarse… aunque Hermione tambien tendría que dejar al difunto de su amante, porque él lo mataría en cuanto conociera la identidad del maldito que se había atrevido a tocarla… no quería pensar en lo que habían hecho juntos en todo aquellos años de estar ausente… el tenía que encontrar una solución a todo aquello. Hablaría con su padre y madre. Regresaría a la mansión y trataría de salvar un poco del cariño de su hijo…

Draco vio la figura de su hijo un poco más alto de lo que lo recordaba saliendo del jardín… ese jardín que el había mandado a crear para ellos…

Algo lo asusto al ver correr a su hijo con tanta desesperación… miro hacia el jardín… algo le pedía que no fuera… su corazón latía dolorosamente exigiendo que se alejara. Sabía que lo que vería allí dentro lo marcaria para todo la vida.

Pero aun así siguió avanzando con pasos lentos adentrándose en aquel hermoso paisaje natural…

Llego hasta silla blanca y vio aquella cabellera castaña y esos risos que ya no resplandecían como lo recordaba… eran más opacos… la escucho toser y vio como el cuerpo frágil de Hermione se doblaba de dolor… él conocía aquella reacción en el cuerpo de ella. La había visto en muchas ocasiones. Su corazón había dejado de latir y el oxigeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones… su cuerpo se movía por inercia… el olor a vainilla nublaba sus sentidos y sus ojos solo podían ver aquel frágil cuerpo temblar de dolor…

Le dio lentamente la vuelta al mueble y fue allí que la miro… con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados… su piel más pálida de lo que recordaba, sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y sus temblorosas manos cubriendo su boca… Draco tembló con fuerza al ver aquel liquido rojo que se escurría entre los dedos de Hermione… la sangre que tanto había fingido despreciar ahora manchaba la manos de su Hermione…

Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos y con sorpresa miro a aquel hombre hermoso y perfecto frente a ella. Y sus miradas se conectaron y las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos marchitos y sin brillo de Hermione…

Draco cayo de rodilla frente a ella sin poder asimilar lo que estaba viendo… eso no podía ser real… aquella mujer no podía ser su Hermione…

-Aléjate de mi madre… -la voz amenazante de Abraxas retumbo por todo el jardín espantando las aves que alzaron el vuelo mientras su mano derecha empuñaba sin temblor alguno su varita en el cuello de Draco Malfoy su padre y el hombre que asía sufrir a su madre.

Continuara….

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Espero no haber tardado mucho…**

**Este capítulo fue mi difícil de escribir… llore por largos minutos cuando escribía sobre Hermione y Abraxas…**

**La escena donde ella vomitaba sangre me recordó a la muerte de alguien muy querido para mí… **

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente cap.. Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz… muchas gracias por sus reviews…**

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas:**

**Emmi**

**Romi95**

**China lop32**

**Rita1495**

**Jedahomy**

**Pansy pattinson**

**Maru**

**Jennydcg**

**Caritay**

**Dramatic Poetess**

**Lunatico0030**

**ISYLU**

**MaJoSaMe**

**Rouse Malfoy**

**Aranxa**

**Aide3**

**DanielaSOS**

**Gio**

**SALESIA**

**SALESIA**

**Gwenog Black Jones**

**Bellais**

**Salvina**

**Elina Anile**

**LuHamDo**

…

**Muchas gracias todos chicos por sus reviews… espero que haigan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega y porfis dejen sus reviews…**

**Besos…**

**Los quiere…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	4. Chapter 4 REENCUENTRO

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mí querido Lunático0030.**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**CAPITULO IV**

"**REENCUENTRO"**

Abraxas corrió desesperado hasta la habitación de su madre. Atravesó el umbral que daba con la escalera principal. Iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Subió las escaleras en dos en dos hasta que frente a el quedo el ama de llaves mirándolo fijamente con mirada reprobatoria que pronto cambio a una llena de preocupación.

-¿Que ocurre joven Abraxas?. –pregunto angustiada al ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro del su joven señor que trataba de tranquilizar un poco su respiración antes de responderle a la bruja.

-Mi madre… necesito la medicina… -las respiración de Abraxas seguía mostrándose irregular ya que había corrido desde el jardín hasta la mansión y no era un recorrido muy corto a pesar de los atajos que había tomado.

-Entonces ve por ellas… yo iré a bisarle al señor Malfoy. – la ama de llaves paso por un lado de Abraxas descendiendo con pasos presurosos hasta que la voz de su joven amo la detuvo unos tres escalones de distancia.

-¿Mi abuelo ya ha regresado?. –pregunto esperanzado. Si su a vuelo estaba en casa el sabría que hacer con su madre, el siempre sabia que hacer para calmar su dolor. Y un brillo apareció en sus ojos que no tardo en extinguirse por la respuesta de la anciana mujer.

-No señorito, - la mujer tomo un poco de aire ante la mirada atenta de Abraxas. -me refiero a su padre… el salió hacia el jardín creo que los estaba buscando. – la anciana bruja dio un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada de joven rubio. Sus ojos llenos de angustia y preocupación paso a ser unos ojos fríos y llenos de ira y susurro como una serpiente apretando sus puños escupiendo su odio.

-Ha dicho que se maldito a regresado. – su susurro izo temblar a la pobre señora de servicio que nunca había visto tanto rencor en aquel niño maravilloso ante ella. Mientras los cuadros cercanos sonreían ante el gesto muy Malfoy que de Abraxas asía gala en ese momento.

-¡Joven Abraxas no se exprese así de su padre!. –le regaño un poco asustada aun Electra el ama de llaves de la mansión contratada por Hermione para minorar un poco el trabajo de los elfos y el de Narcisa. - Su madre se pondría muy triste. – cambio su expresión a una más triste recordando a su joven señora.

-¡Mi madre….! Ve por la medicina de mi madre, yo regresare con ella. –ordeno pasando al lado de la bruja que asintió pero no se movió de su lugar. - No se quede como gárgola es ahora que quiero que vaya señora Electra. – volvió a ordenar con impaciencia Abraxas.

-Si señorito ahora mismo voy por la medicina para la señora. –respondió con altivez la mujer subiendo las escaleras apresuradamente hasta la habitación de Hermione donde minutos atrás había dejado las maletas de Draco con sus pertenencias ordenadas en el almario.

Abraxas sentía que la presión de su pecho se hacía cada vez mas fuerte… el dolor que sentía en ese momento se transformo en ira… ¿porque había regresado aquel hombre al que debía llamar padre y respetarlo cuando él no era merecedor de su respeto?. Todo lo contrario para el Draco Malfoy solo podía recibir desprecio de su parte por abandonarlos a su madre y a él.

Corrió de nuevo por los pasillos hasta salir de la mansión a sus terrenos, corrió por las veredas verdes que daban hacia el jardín pisando sobre las alfombras de flores de su abuela acortando el camino. Necesitaba llegar antes que el muy maldito de su padre dañara de alguna forma a su madre.

Si su padre le tocaba aunque fuera un cabello a su madre y la hacía derramar una sola lagrima mas no dudaría en ponerlo bajo la maldición crucios.

Su corazón latía con tal intensidad que no podía oír su respiración o sus pasos. Solo corría y corría como nunca antes lo había hecho… sus lagrimas fueron borradas de su rostro y su perfecto cabello ahora caía desordenado sobre su rostro sudoroso.

Salto sobre una fuente mojando sus zapatos y salpicando sus pantalones. Diviso el jardín de su madre. Se desvió del camino y se adentro en el bosque cercano…

Y fue allí cuando salió del bosque encantado cuando diviso a su padre de rodilla frente a su madre.

La ira que sentía aumento en medidas catastróficas. Saco su varita de sus pantalones y la sostuvo con fuerza…

Y con pasos lentos camino hacia su padre que parecía petrificado en el sitio.

Quiso maldecirlo en ese preciso momento por presentarse ante su madre.

Quiso hacerlo sufrir como lo había estado haciendo su amada madre durante esos años y a el que le dolía verla llorar por alguien que no valía la pena y ni siquiera un pasamiento de ella.

Quería ver en sus ojos el dolor que tanto había visto reflejado en los ojos de su madre.

Porque aun Hermione sufría por Draco Malfoy y nadie podía esconder o callar esa verdad. Solo podían fingir no oírla, pero eso no la hacía menos dolorosa para ella.

Abraxas odiaba a su padre y nadie podía evitarlo ni siquiera Hermione y sus suplicantes ojos almendrados. El no podía evitar sentir repulsión por él. No podía evitarlo y no quería hacerlo porque él se merecía su desprecio, su ira y odio por todas esas heridas que les había causado.

Entonces llego hasta donde estaba el de rodilla frente a su madre y levanto la mano sin temblor alguno. No tendría piedad, debía proteger a lo más valioso y amado que tenía en su corta vida.

-Aléjate de mi madre… -la voz amenazante de Abraxas retumbo por todo el jardín espantando las aves que alzaron el vuelo mientras su mano derecha empuñaba sin temblor alguno su varita en el cuello de Draco.

Draco fue despertado de su estado shock.

Sintió el objeto punzante en su cuello. El dolor que se intensificaba y dejaba marcada su piel. Sin embargo aquel dolor no se comparaba con el que sentía su corazón en ese momento. Ningún dolor físico se podría comparar con el dolor de su alma. Porque su mundo perdía su luz. Y la inmensidad de aquella soledad que lo abrazaba se adueñaba de su corazón sobrepasaba el límite de la felicidad que algunas vez había sentido y su llanto quería abandonar sus ojos para no poder ser parado jamás. Draco perdía su camino, perdía su razón. La estaba perdiendo. Si ese era el costo de su libertad no la quería. Si ese era el costo de su error quería la redención.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a los de Hermione.

Esos ojos no estaban llenos de vida. Esa vida que el había ansiado marchitar. Ahora no poseían aquella luz. Aquel brillo embelesador. La nitidez de su ojos se habían ensombrecidos y nuevas sensaciones se acumulaban en su corazón. El mundo se abría bajos sus pies.

Los labios de su Hermione que un tiempo fueron rojos cual carmín ahora eran pálidos, secos y fríos. Su piel bronceada ahora era incluso más pálida que la de él. Era casi igual a la de un fantasma o la de un muerto en vida.

Su cabello aun corto por su maldición caía sobre su rostro cubriendo parte de él, estaba igual que el resto de ella, sin brillo, sin vida.

Cerró sus ojos y manos con fuerza tratando de salir de aquella pesadilla. Porque solo tenía que ser una pesadilla producto de su imaginan como todas las otras que atormentaban su alma desde una semana atrás. Si el despertaría en su departamento en Francia y como todos los días anteriores y descubriría que solo era una pesadilla. Una dolorosa pesadilla que le robaba el aliento y lo llevaba a la agonía.

-Dra…Draco. –Hermione miro a Draco frente a ella creyendo que era producto de su imaginación y corazón anhelante de aquella presencia. El dolor que torturaba su cuerpo seso por unos momentos y sintió el tiempo detenerse. La tristeza la envolvió nuevamente. El seguía siendo hermoso. Y ella… ella… estaba…

Draco nunca había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado de aquella forma tan desgarradora. Despertándolo de aquello que el creía un sueño. Mostrándole la cruel realidad. Ella era real y su apariencia no era producto de su imaginación. Su mano cobro vida y la levanto para poder tocarla, necesitaba alcanzarla, sentirla. Y su nombre se formo en sus labios y su boca se abrió para pronunciarlo aquel nombre que su corazón gritaba ser pronunciado.

-Her…

-¡No te atrevas…! no te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi madre… ahora aléjese de ella. –Abraxas unido mas su varita en cuello de Draco perforando su blanquecina piel. El pequeño Malfoy miro su madre y aquella lagrima solitaria que recorría su mejilla y su ira se intensifico aun mas, su aura se volvió turbia y llena de rencor. Lo mataría si no se alejaba de ella.

Draco sintió como la barita de su hijo penetraba su piel y se güiro para ver los ojos enrojecido de Abraxas que no dejo de hacer presión en aquella herida sangrante en el cuello de Draco.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que él no miraba aquellos ojos llenos de odio. La última vez que se había visto reflejado en ellos fue en las vacaciones de verano cuando Pansy piso la mansión de la familia Malfoy en Francia. El mismo día en que Abraxas le había mostrado que él no solo llevaba el apellido Malfoy como un adorno y que aquella sangre maliciosa corría por sus venas más fuerte que la de sus antecesores. Razón por la cual en esos momentos el vivía en un departamento y no en la mansión.

Y fue en ese momento que descubrió que nunca obtendría más que el odio de el.

Y le dolió descubrir la realidad. Descubrir lo que le había hecho a su familia, lo que había hecho para provocar aquella mirada en su hijo. Y se sintió avergonzado, desdichado, una maldita escoria que no merecía respirar el mismo aire que ellos. Su corazón dolía y su alma agonizaba y su mente se volvía un caos de recuerdos y acciones que los había llevado hasta ese punto. A un punto donde ya no había ni existiría un perdón.

-Baja esa varita Abraxas. –le ordeno fríamente. No quería dejar ver su dolor porque sería una burla hacia ellos dos. No quería demostrarles que le dolía verla así. Ella… ella… moría y lo había estado haciendo en silenció. Dejándolo abandonado de nuevo, llevándolo al límite de la cordura y la razón. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella hacerle lo mismo dos veces a él a aun Malfoy?.

-Aléjese de mi madre. No permitiré que le cause más daño.-la voz fría de Abraxas fue un susurro que no podía ocultar el dolor e ira que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo al ver aquel que debía llamar padre frente a su madre. No pudo evitar revivir aquellos recuerdos de su infancia. Aquellos recuerdos donde su padre le causaba dolor a su querida madre y sobre todo aquel recuerdo cuando lo vio golpearla y despreciarla por sus orígenes muggles.

-Yo no he venido hacerle daño.- susurro Draco. Comprendiendo las acciones de su hijo. El aria lo mismo por proteger a su madre si su padre se fuera comportado como él. Como un canalla sin escrúpulos. Se sentía miserable. Y se despreciaba así mismo hasta el punto de causarse asco.

-No le creo. Ahora aléjese. – Abraxas no confiaba en el. No le creía. ¿Cómo créele al ser que más daño le había hecho?. -No dudare en maldecirle si no hace lo que le pido.- hablo con firmeza su voz solo detonaba la seguridad que cumpliría con su palabra si él no lo hacia lo que tan gentilmente le estaba pidiendo. Porque lo que realmente deseaba Abraxas era maldecirlo. Torturarlo. Pero se detenía no quería causarle más dolor a su madre. Ella no merecía ver aquel acto de venganza y odio.

Hermione miraba a su hijo lleno rabia e ira. Ella conocía aquel sentimiento. Aquella expresión de furia y dolor en Abraxas. El se sentía dolido. Abandonado. El siempre quiso tener a un padre junto a él. Siempre anhelando que Draco los amara. Hermione recordó todos aquellos días cuando Draco le hacía promesa que no cumplía a su pequeño. Recordó todas aquellas lágrimas de su Abraxas cuando lo esperaba para ir de vacaciones alguna propiedad de los Malfoy. Y tambien recordó aquellas últimas vacaciones a las cuales nunca llego y Abraxas le había estado esperando hasta el último día frente a la chimenea. Abraxas era un niño en aquel entonces. Un niño que quería sentir el amor de su padre. Un niño que quería que su padre le enseñara a montar en su escoba y que le ensañara las maravillas que podía hacer la magia. Abraxas siempre había deseado tener su padre cerca, junto a ellos. Pero Draco fue egoísta. Lo castigo a él con su indiferencia para lastimarla a ella. Un error que pagaría caro. Y a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado le compadecía. Le dolía ver el futuro de aquellos dos hombres que amaba con locura desmedida.

-Abraxas amor. –intervino. No quería que su hijo insiera algo de lo que más adelante se arrepentiría. Porque muy en el fondo Abraxas seguía siendo aquel niño que esperaba un abrazo de su padre.

-No madre…- Abraxas la miro a los ojos. Y Hermione miro el rencor que albergaba reflejado en sus ojos grises. - no me pida que baje la varita. –casi fue una súplica aunque su voz era firme y decidida. - Déjeme protegerla de este hombre. –pidió mirando ahora a Draco el cual no merecía ser llamado padre. Porque su padre era su abuelo y los amigos de su madre. Draco simplemente era un extraño al que no quería cerca de su frágil madre.

Draco se puso pie lentamente y se irguió como una imponente torre y miro a su hijo a los ojos. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo de ello nunca tendría duda. Estaba orgulloso de su valor y agallas para amenazarlo con su varita cuando no podría vencerlo. Su valentía y testarudez eran rasgos heredaros de ella, de su Hermione.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo Abraxas no he venido a lastimar a tu madre. Ahora baja la varita. –ordeno con firmeza ocultando todo aquellos sentimientos que amenazaban con explotar y destruirlo por completo.

Abraxas no bajo la varita todo lo contrario rodeo a su padre deteniéndose entre él y Hermione.

Draco apuño sus manos hasta hacerlas sangrar antes las acciones y palabras de su hijo que lo hundían más en aquella oscuridad de que ahora era presa.

Hasta que de nuevo aquella tos atrajo la atención de ambos Malfoy.

Abraxas se güiro rápidamente odiándose por haberse olvidado de su madre. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar por su odio?. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que aun su madre aun no tomaba la medicina?. Tomo la mano de su mamá para bríndale apoyo, demostrándole que el aun estaba allí y que no la abandonaría como lo izo aquel hombre detrás de el. El estaría junto a ella hasta el último día de su existencia se lo había jurado a ella y prometido a sí mismo. Honraría su palabra como un hombre honorable.

Hermione abrió sus ojos que segundos atrás estaban fuertemente serrados respirando con dificulta y sonrió con pesar. Tratando de contener el dolor que sentía desgarrarla por dentro. Tratando de tranquilizar a su tembloroso hijo que luchaba por contener el llano que de nuevo inundaba sus ojos.

-Resiste un poco mas mamá pronto vendrá la señora Electra con la medicina… por favor resiste… -suplico Abraxas dejando ver lo vulnerable que era. Y aquel fuerte niño con la determinación de un hombre para proteger a su amada madre que segundos atrás le había mostrado a Draco se derrumbaba para dejar ver a un niño asustado y lleno de sufrimiento al ver como su madre le era arrebatada en una forma lenta y cruel.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos. Sabía que su tiempo se estaba acortando, la maldición devoraba su cuerpo lentamente y la torturaba de una forma desquiciante. Aun no entendía como aun no había sucumbido a la locura que le provocaba aquel dolor. Quizás la fuerza de su voluntad era tan poderosa para mantenerla cuerda. Quizás era por él, por Abraxas que luchaba contra la muerte. Esa que iba a visitarla a su habitación cada noche en espera de que se rindiera.

Draco miraba aquella escena sintiéndose fuera de lugar, sintiendo aquella soledad que lo abrazaba día tras día. Sintió ganas de llorar. Sintió deseo de abrazarlos, que supieran que él estaba allí. Que había regresado y esta vez no se volvería a ir. Miro a su hijo temblar abrazando a su madre. Miro como se aferraba a su cuerpo débil como un naufrago a su vida. Y aquel cuadro de sufrimiento el solo podía admirarlo desde las distancia.

Se sintió morir. El había comenzado a morir… sintió como en su corazón aquellas heridas que creía cerrada se reabrían. Y como el velo que cubría sus ojos caía dejando el pasado atrás. Ese pasado donde ella lo dejo sin mirar atrás huyendo de él. Dejándolo en el frio, dejándolo sin nada porque ella se lo había llevado todo como una vil ladrona. Por ello la odiaba. Ese odio que rodeaba receloso aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a latir con más intensidad al verla desaparecer. Recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en donde deseo que ella desapareciera y tembló sintiendo como perdía sus fuerzas. Sintió como se estaba quedando si nada.

Entonces ella lo miro con esos ojos sin vida esos ojos en donde solo había pena y dolor…

Y el miro como sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Aun así su corazón latió con fuerza e ímpetu. Aquel movimiento temblorosos de sus labios pronunciando aquellas palabras silenciosas que sus oídos no podían oír y sus ojos no podían leer fueron escuchadas y grabadas en su ser.

Los pasos apresurados de una anciana atrajeron la atención de Draco.

Electra corría a todo lo que daba sus piernas… con una mano sobre el pecho como si protegiera algo valioso entre ella.

Electra con respiración ahitado y completamente despeinada se paro frente Abraxas y le tendió un frasquito de cristal tallado con flores del mismo cristal. El líquido era completamente negro y turbio solo quedaba menos de la mitad de aquella oscura pasión.

Draco se estremeció al ver el color de aquel líquido más oscuro que la misma noche.

Electra conjuro una copa de agua pura y cristalina y se la dio Abraxas que destapo aquella poción dejando caer una gota de aquel liquido ennegrecido que antes de tocar el agua purificada ya era cristalino. Al hacer contacto con el agua. Esta se volvió azul durante unos segundos y luego tomo un color dorado que cedió al color cristalino del agua pura.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo. El no tardo en conocer aquella gama de colores. El conocía esa reacción en el agua. Era la misma reacción que tenia aquello que le daba de beber su padre a Hermione. Ese era el veneno que la estaba devorando. Y su hijo se lo estaba ofreciendo, el la estaba matando sin ser consciente de ello. Draco impulsado por la ira golpeo aquel recipiente que contenía aquel veneno escuchando como el cristal se partía derramando su contenido ante un paralizado Abraxas y una asustada Electra.

Hermione solo cerró sus ojos dejando correr sus lágrimas libremente por su rostro cediendo a la oscuridad contra la que había estado batallando todo ese tiempo perdiéndose en la nada.

Continuara…

**N/A**

**¡HOLA!**

**Si…si… no tengo perdón por dejarlo tan corto… y sé que no es lo que esperaban… lo siento de verdad lo siento mucho… estoy un poco enferma en estos momento… lo que comenzó como una inofensiva alergia se transformo en asma.**

**Y mi médico me ha mandado reposo… y pensar que hoy es un día muy importante para mí…**

**Si estoy de cumpleaños y estoy malita de salud. T_T**

**Bueno es mejor retomar el tema… en fin estoy feliz gracias a todos ustedes y sus reviews… no saben lo feliz que me han hecho… y que mejor que demostrárselos que escribir este nuevo capítulo… a pesar de mi actual estado… quiero que sepa que la persona que me a pido el favor de escribir este cap lo más rápido posible fue " ****VAROBESA** **espero que lo haigas disfrutado y siento de verdad que tengas que estar unos días sin poder leer fantic… U_U" pero no solo lo hice porque ella me lo pidió. Al contrario lo hice porque todos sus comentarios se volvieron una voz latente en mi cabeza que no pude hacer más que responderle…**

**Bueno les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**Rouse Malfoy: **Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por bríndame tu apoyo… y bueno si Draco se merece todo el dolor que le tocara sufrir en los capítulos próximos. Así que no te preocupes… y por supuesto los celos de Draco no se harán esperar…

Besos…

**Chanita23****:** Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia y creo que no he tardado mucho. Jijiji espero tu comentario… besos…

**Jennydcg****:** Si se que fue un capitulo triste y yo llore hasta no más poder, cada vez que releía una línea para continuar escribiendo no podía contener las lagrimas por ello el nombre del capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo… espero seguir contando con el… besos…

**Lunatico0030****: **Bueno no sé qué decirte salvo que estoy muy feliz por toda la ayuda que me has estado brindando con esta historia… que está dedicada a ti con mucho cariño… muchas gracias querido lunático.

**SALESIA:** No sabes lo feliz que me haces poder contar con tu apoyo en esta historia tambien… sabes que te adoro… y adoro tus reviews… siempre los estoy esperando con ansias… me gusta leer tus conclusiones y tus puntos de vistas siempre me dan nuevas ideas que no tardas en ver reflejadas en cada nuevo cap… lo único que lamento es que no tienes una cuenta en fanfic para responder a cada uno de tus reviews. T_T De igual forma muchas gracias por tu apoyo… besos…

**Naile Colmillos****: **Holasss ! No te puedo adelantar mucho lo único que te puedo decir que va a ser un final dramático... y no te preocupes todos hemos llorado con el cap… muchas gracias por comentar… besos…

**Bellais****:** Holas …y bueno.. Este Draco es terrible... si es terrible que los padres se maltraten pero que se le va hacer…. Así es esta historia…besos

**Kat:** Gracias. Todos esperamos ver que va pasar jaja hasta yo… a ver que se me ocurren  
>besos.<p>

**Maru: **ja ja ja eres muy impaciente…. Pero igual muchas gracias por mostrar esa emoción con cada capítulo… besos.

**Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle:** jaja si hasta mi me hiso llorar mm no te puedo decir mucho usted dice que lucios la está envenenando? no se ... no creoo que por una maldición de cabello se esté poniendo tan malita… besos

**DanielaSOS****:** resurgí dentro de las cenizas como el ave fénix jajaja espero que puedas sacar el llanto dicen que nos aliviana todo… besos

**Romi95****:** Holaaaa! Tranquila no ofende tu pregunta... y si me toco vivir una situación como esa... por ello la he reflejado en esta historia y los sentimientos de Abraxas como una proyección de los míos... es muy triste y doloroso ver como alguien al que quieres sufrir de esa forma... y te llenas de impotencia y ansiedad... no en ocasiones deseas estar en el lugar de esa persona y sufrir tu y no ella... Mi tía murió en de cáncer y ella vomitaba una especie de liquido... en sus últimos días. Nosotros acariciábamos sus manos y le abrasábamos pidiendo que fuera fuerte y siempre nos despedíamos de ella con un beso en la frente y le decíamos lo mucho que la queríamos... su muerte fue hace cuatro meses atrás... aun me siento triste y mes es un poco difícil hablar de ello. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y disfrutes de ella... Muchos besos

**Emmi:** jajaja si esa es la escena que mas me costó pero vale jajaja y bueno Abraxas ya lo odio un poquito por dañar a su heroína.. Y con Hermione ya va a encontrar la paz interior.. Besos

**Pansy pattinson**: gracias por estar al pendiente y si Abraxas le tendrá que dar duro a Draco al menos una vez…besos

**Gio:** Holasss muchas gracias me encanta leer cómo te emociona y influye esta historia en ti… es muy gratificante leer tus felicitaciones… muchas gracias…besos

**Caritay****:** Holass! … si la música en si es mágica.. no sé si morirá no te lo puedo decir jaja y Draco… Draco draquito medio loquito esta jaja aprenderá a demostrar sus sentimientos y de lo que son capaz... no está muy definido está confundido por el dolor y Hermione quiere separarse de él y el no quiere.. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

**Aide3: **Es comprensible que lloraras… la historia de por sí es muy triste y más aun cuando lloro cuando la escribo… la escena de Hermione y Abraxas sip es mágica.. Con la música jajaa muchas gracias besos…

**China lop32****:** jaja todas queremos matar a Draco por hacer sufrir a su hijo y aun más a su esposa... muchas gracias por comentar…besos

**Aimee:** jiiji soy malvada al dejar con la intriga mas intrigante jijiij que le voy a ser… aun quedaste mas intrigada?

**Blue Uchiha****:** Holas muchas gracias al fin alguien que no odia a Draco jajaja bueno gracias por leer… nos leemos pronto .. Besos

**:** Gracias por leer y voy a intentar actualizar por semana pero no prometo nada si… espero haigas disfrutado del capi… besos.

**Aranxa: **Bueno espero no haber tardado tanto y tranqui que yo tambien llore mucho. Creo que ese es el motivo por cual todos lloramos al leerlo. Besos…

**Ellen-Malfoy: **Muchas gracias por considerar mi historia así de buena… me hace muy feliz que la disfrutes tanto. Y bueno se escribe Lucios en castellano… besos…

**Madelinedarkgirl****: **Bueno es que di a entender que Hermione tenía un amante, pero solo lo hice para crear un poco de incertidumbre y hacer explotar los celos de Draco. Aunque hay dicho muy conocido no… el que se ponga adelante es para que lo sigan… y la verdad es que a mi tambien me gustaría que Pansy fuera la que estuviera muriendo… pero que es la vida sin un drama… besos…

**Qaroinlove****: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras me han emocionado mucho… no sabes lo feliz que me haces que te enamores de cada frase y línea de esta historia… y solo te puedo decir que tienes razón en muchas de tus conclusiones… ahora la pregunta es ¿en cuál de todas?... besos…

**Qaroinlove:** mm no se lo veremos al pasar los capítulos… Y si Draco es un inmaduro total, bueno muchísimas gracias y que te pudo decir lo música es magistral..

**MaJoSaMe****: **Me agrada la forma en la que te expresas… es maravilloso leer las muchas conclusiones que tienes sobre la historia y sobre todo tus puntos de vista. Y tienes mucha razón en la mayoría de las cosas. La verdad es que no esperaba que odiaras tanto a Draco. En fin soy una malvada U_U he hecho que casi todos los lectores lo odien y amen a Abraxas… el es un amor. El sueño de toda madre. Besos…

**Varonesa****: **Hola! espero que ese llanto sea de felicidad en medio de tristeza. Y sobre todo espero no haber tardado tanto en la actualización… besos

**Laira-Velaqua:** Hola! gracias si pobre Hermione y bueno Abraxas es un sol en todo esto jaja todas las tiene con Draco jijii mm no se ajaja bueno besos.

**Jedahomy****:** Hola! me alegro que te haya gustado jaja si es un poquitín shoquiante jajaja…bye.

**HM:** Espero que esas lagrimas sean de emoción y no de tristeza... muchísimas gracias voy a intentar.. No prometo nada mm no se que hará Abraxas mm… no se eso lo veremos en el capitulo no puedo adelantar cositas jajaa muchas gracias espero que no esté sufriendo mucho jaja…

**ISYLU****:** Me alegro muchísimo que te haya fascinado mm… ni idea lo tendrás que ver en el siguiente capitulo jaja bueno… besitos

**Harryandale****:** Bueno me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado jeje espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… besos…

**Maru: **ja ja ja mantengo lo dicho eres muy impacienté… pero de igual forma me alegra que estés al pendiente.

**Una lectora: **Muchas gracias portus buenos deseos… y me emociona mucho contar con tu apoyo… gracias… besos…

**Una lectora**: Holis "una lectora" gracias por el rr jaja

**Una lectora: **Bueno no tuviste mucho que esperar… me alegra mucho que estés tan emocionada… y no triste. Besos.

**Bueno… 36 reviews… espero no haber dejado a nadie por fuera… y si fue así… pido sinceras disculpas…**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	5. La verdad detrás d las acciones d Draco

"**Dedicada con mucho cariño a mi estimado Lunático0030" **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capítulo V**

"**La verdad detrás de las acciones de Draco" **

El tintinear de una copa al hacer contacto con el mosaico paralizo el tiempo literalmente dentro de aquel reducido grupo de personas que se encontraba en un hermoso jardín frente a un lago de tonalidades verdes esmeralda y un azul celeste donde hermosos cisnes se bañaban alegremente.

El viento soplo con intensidad y los presentes contuvieron la respiración viendo como la copa se quebraba y derramaba su valioso contenido. Draco a un mantenía su mano en alto con firmeza mientras la de Abraxas temblaba de ira.

El pequeño Malfoy levantó el rostro para ver a su padre y con lo que dura un parpadeo lo apunto con su barita esta vez no dudaría en maldecirlo. Abraxas sentía como la maldición se formaba en su boca y quemaba su garganta ansiosa por ser gritada. Sus ojos estaban rojos y no por el llanto, este era un rojo más brillante, un rojo de odio e ira. Odiaba a su padre.

-De nuevo pretendes dañarla. -Susurro como una serpiente apretando los dientes y sosteniendo con firmeza la varita. Se estaba conteniendo y la razón estaba justo al lado de él. Ese era el único motivo por el cual no lanzaba aquella maldición imperdonable. Quería torturarlo hacerlo gritar de dolor. Abraxas nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte tratando de dominarlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Abraxas?, ¿tratas de matarla?. –pregunto Draco dando tres pasos largos quedando frente a su hijo que mantenía con firmeza su varita sobre el pecho de su progenitor. Sin importar la mirada que le daba lo tomo por la camisa y lo alzo a su altura lleno de ira incontenible.

Draco estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones de sus acciones. Solo quería callar los gritos lastimeros de su corazón agonizante.

Miro a su hijo que lo miraba con furia e ira. Y eso le dolió aun más. El dolor lo atacaba sin piedad y la oscuridad llenaba su ser.

-¿De que demonio me está hablando?. –pregunto con una calma que crisparía los nervios hasta al más tranquilo de los mortales presionando con más fuerza su varita en el pecho de Draco que lo miraba con incredulidad, con decepción y tristeza.

-¡De lo que le estabas dando malditasea!. –grito desesperado sacudiéndole con violencia sin importar el daño que el mismo se estaba causando con la varita de Abraxas que aun mantenía sujeta con firmeza. - La estas matando. Y dices amarla…

-¡Señora…! ¡Señora… reaccione!. ¡Por favor señora!. –las suplicas de Electra atrajeron la atención de ambos Malfoy que perdieron sus almas al ver aquella mujer que ambos necesitaban como el mismo aire en aquel estado de inconsciencia, mas pálida que nunca.

El primero en reaccionar fue Abraxas que se güiro a ver a su padre con odio.

-Todo es su culpa…si no fuera evitado que le diera la poción a mi madre esto no fuera ocurrido. –lo acuso librándose de su agarre caminando dos paso hacia su madre tomando su pulso con sus manos temblorosas. Suspiro al darse cuenta que todo estaba bien. Acaricio el rostro de Hermione olvidándose de la presencia de Electra y de Draco. En ese momento solo existía el y su amada madre. El dolor de verla en aquel estado, la desesperación y angustia de no poder hacer nada solo mirar cómo se marchitaba con aquella maldición. Odiaba todo los malditos medimago y su incapacidad para conseguir la cura de tal maleficio. Quería verla sonreír, oír su voz llena de vida explicándole la importancia de algún hechizo o poción en el mundo mágico. Le gustaba oírla tocar su chelo con aquella pasión que enternecía a su corazón. Quería… el quería a su madre llena de vida. Rebosando de vitalidad con aquellos brillantes ojos almendrados llenos de cariño y amor. ¿Por qué Merlín no lo ayudaba a encontrar una solución aquello que se la rebataba? La magia ni la medicina muggle, ni siquiera la medicina de los elfos podía hacer algo. La vida de Hermione era consumida día tras día. Su mamá iba a desaparecer y todo el amor que ella le ofrecía desaparecería dejándolo solo y perdido en aquel mundo egoísta.

Se abrazo con fuerza a ella. Si tan solo pudiera entregarle su vida o parte de ella. Si tan solo existiera la magia para poder mantenerla con vida. Pero no había nada, la magia no lo podía todo, era tan limitada como la vida misma.

Abraxas despertó de su pequeño letargo cuando sintió una fuerte mano sobre su hombro. Miro lentamente quien era quien osaba alejarlo de su madre y cayó al ver aquellos intensos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación. Sin dirigirle la palabra se separo lentamente de su madre dejando aquel hombre la tomara entre sus brazos como si fuera algo frágil que temía quebrar. La levanto y camino con el mismo silencio con el cual había llegado hacia la mansión por aquel camino de mosaico lleno de flores de vistosos colores, mariposas danzantes y pequeñas hadas entristecidas a pesar que el jardín se vestía de fiesta.

Draco espabilo barias veces confundido. No entendía, no comprendía que había ocurrido. Frente a él estaba una silla bacía y sobre esta un libro y una taza de té fría sobre una mesita al lado izquierdo de la silla. Un violín negro y un chelo blanco sobre la hierba perdidos en el olvido.

Sintió el frio del crepúsculo. Su capa fue movida por el viento y su cuerpo se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura. Estaba un poco desorientado y confundido, lo último que recordaba era estar frente a su hijo que abrazaba posesivamente a Hermione. Hermione el solo recordarle le causaba un dolor sordo en su corazón y la soledad se intensificaba.

Entonces lo comprendió. Alguien lo había hechizado. Alguien lo petrifico mientras alejaban a Hermione de su lado.

Y de nuevo aquellos recuerdos de sus palabras en aquellas noches de discusiones, en aquellos días en que la agredía y ella callaba respondiéndole con la indiferencia, la asía sufrir. Los recuerdos regresaron a su memoria torturándolo, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y presiono con fuerza tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos que carcomían su alma, que lo arrogaban aquel abismo infernar en donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Callo de rodilla con sus ojos serrados ya no tenía fuerza. No se percato de aquel sonido peculiar de los pasos de su madre que se acercaba a él lentamente.

Draco grito con tanta fuerza que los cisnes alzaron el vuelo asustadas por aquel grito desgarrador. Por aquel grito de torturaba a un alma y amarraba a los recuerdos a un corazón en agonía, de un arrepentimiento que llegaba muy tarde. La conciencia de Draco no lo dejaba ni respirar obligándolo a recordar todos aquellos años en los cuales se había dedicado a torturarla. Narcisa se detuvo a unos pasos de su hijo mirándolo fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a su hijo en aquel estado; era doloroso. Aunque la culpa fuera de el. De su orgullo y de su egoísmo.

Y a pesar de estar consciente de que todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole era culpa de él y de nadie más, porque ella quiso abrirle los ojos, le aconsejo que escuchara su corazón y el se negó, el no quiso escucharla y ahora se estaba ahogando en aquella agonía de su corazón sangrante y a pesar de eso a ella le dolía ver a su hijo en aquel estado tan lamentable, en aquel estado que nunca creyó ver a un Malfoy tan orgulloso como su hijo. Estaba herido, sufría las consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos.

Se inclino frente a él y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombre de un tembloroso Draco que lloraba lleno de amargura y arrepentimiento. Perdido en el dolorosos recuerdos.

-Hijo. –susurro buscando ver sus ojos, quería que el supiera que ella estaba allí aunque no lo mereciera. Que lo apoyaría y le ayudaría, aunque todo ya estaba perdido y nada se podía hacer. Quizás lo mejor sería abrirle por completos los ojos a Draco y que este desnudara su alma y quizás Hermione lo llegara a perdonar. Aunque solo era un quizás y no la triste realidad.

-¿Por qué madre?. –pregunto en un susurro. Miro a Narcisa a los ojos dejando ver su sufrimiento, su agonía. Como deseaba regresar el tiempo para poder emendar sus errores. Hermione su Hermione estaba desapareciendo. Y con él su vida. Porque el… el no podía existir si ella no respiraba, si ella no sonreía. Todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, todo los maravillosos colores de aquel jardín se perdían en la oscuridad y en dolor que sentía en ese momento, todo se marchito. Todo perdió su color al ver aquellos ojos sin vida.

-En ocasiones nos sega el dolor y solo vemos a trabes de las heridas que han dejado en nuestro corazón. El dolor te segó Draco y dejaste tu ángel en el olvido, la desgarrara y la condenaste al dolor con tus acciones, con tus palabras incluso con tus manos. Tú te has condenado a ese infierno en el que ahora se retuerce tu alma. Las ha perdido. –sentencio serrando los ojos derramando lagrimas. Ella amaba a Hermione y Draco por igual, aun así no podía hacer más que observar. El amor trágico de Hermione y el egoísta amor de Draco y el orgullo que los derroto. Ya no podían salvar una relación que nunca existió. El tiempo no los perdono, transcurrió y destruyo aquel amor que se quedo en el silencio. Que nunca hablo. Que nunca grito. Solo miro. Ahora los condenaba a la agonía de no poder realizarse. A la agonía de un quizás, de un tal vez.

-El dolor. –susurro Draco tocando su corazón que se partía en pedazos. -Ese dolor no se compara con el que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Porque esta vez la perderé para siempre madre. Mi Hermione.- Draco miro de nuevo aquella silla rodeada de luciérnagas… había anochecido y el no se había dado de cuenta, pero como notar la oscuridad y si él vivía en ella, si él era parte de ella. Si estaba siendo consumida en ella al perder su luz. Porque el había perdido a Hermione.

-Te lo advertí tantas veces y no me quisiste escuchar hijo. Te pedí que regresaras y no quisiste hacerlo. Te pedí que dejaras a tus amantes que te dieras una oportunidad con Hermione y no me quisiste escucharme Draco. Y ahora cuando de verdad comprendes lo que tu corazón gritaba y tu mente callaba ya es muy tarde. Te lo dije. Te lo advertí que sería muy tarde.

Narcisa puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Draco obligándolo a que la mirara cuando le hablaba. Sus ojos estaban nublados, no miraban nada en específico, estaba apagado, sin brillo. Sin vida.

-¿Quiere escuchar una historia madre?. –pregunto con voz ronca limpiando su rostro cualquier rastro de lagrimas mirando con ojos enrojecidos a su madre que asintió con la cabeza.

-Draco. –susurro Narcisa viendo a su hijo tan perdido. Con un miedo que incluso lo podía sentir como si fuera de ella. Draco temía perder a Hermione, siempre temió perderla, saber que ella no estaba allí. Que siempre estaría a allí para cuando el disidiera volver, por ello se negaba a darle el divorcio, a darle la liberta. Y ahora él le rebelaría el motivo de sus acciones, le diría porque el había decidido destruir a Hermione.

Draco se puso de pie y camino hasta aquella silla donde había estado sentada Hermione. Acaricio el libro que había estado leyendo la morena. Y sonrió al ver que era Hogwarts una historia. Un libro tan antiguo como el mismo colegio de magia y hechicería. Lo tomo entre sus manos pálidas y lo olio, a pesar de oler a pergamino viejo y tinta ceca, a pesar de ese olor a viejo penetrante pudo percibir el olor a vainilla de Hermione entre sus páginas. Hermione adoraba ese libro, el libro que la maravillo con el mundo mágico y con la magia. Cuantas beses lo había leído. Nadie podía decirlo incluso ella no podría numerar las beses que devoro aquellas paginas ansiosa de saber mas y mas de los secretos que escondían aquellos muros donde vivió sus años de adolescencia, donde estuvieron por primera vez junto, donde tuvo a su hijo y donde lucho por defender sus ideales, y donde lucho por la paz en la que ahora vivían. Ella era una mujer valerosa, con unos principios incorruptibles, y una inteligencia sin igual y sobre todo era poderosa. Y a pesar de todo su poder, de su conocimiento se estaba consumiendo de aquella forma. De esa forma que atormentaba su ser. Apretó el libro entre sus manos, bajo la cabeza y lo llevo contra su pecho. Y las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. No podía evitar llorar. Era patético. Pero que podía hacer cuando Hermione se iba. Se moría. Lo abandonaría de nuevo.

Narcisa vio como los hombros de su hijo temblaban y como su respiración volvía a ser irregular, las luciérnagas lo envolvían en la penumbra de aquella noche de luna llena. Camino hasta a él escuchando como un sollozo escapaba de su garganta. Puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y lo apretó con suavidad.

Draco se güiro lentamente quedando frente a su madre dejando ver sus lagrimas y su alma en agonía.

Tomo aire y tomo la mano de su madre y la llevo hasta la silla y le indico con un gesto que sentara en ella.

Narcisa acepto en silencio acomodando su abrigo para que el frio no llegara a sus huesos que comenzaba a sentir los primeros años de la vejes.

Draco transfiguro la mesita junto a la silla en un cómodo cojín y se sentó en el recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre y susurro en una voz audible para Narcisa.

-Es la historia de un adolecente engreído, orgulloso, prepotente y con un ego que lo segaba. Y estúpidamente enamorado de alguien simplemente inalcanzable. La historia del príncipe de las serpientes que se enamoro de la princesa de los leones. Una princesa que solo podía admirar desde lejos y atacar de cerca.

…

_Draco caminaba por los amplios pasillos de castillo de Hogwarts, con un destino fácil de saber, todos los días a la misma hora acudía al mismo lugar. _

_Entro en la biblioteca y camino hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban los libros de historias de la magia y sus grandes sucesos, pasillo que estaba junto aquella mesa solitaria en un rincón donde las voces susurrantes no podían llegar. Una mesa que tenía nombre y apellido. Miro como la luz del ventanal llegaba aquella mesa vieja y manchada con tinta de diversos colores. Se sintió tentado a sentarse allí y esperar aque su dueña llegara a reclamarlo, pero se abstuvo la molestaría de otra forma, no quería que renunciara aquel lugar por el solo hecho de haberse sentado en el._

_Comenzó a leer los lomos de los diversos volúmenes de libros. Hasta que la vio llegar y tomar asiento en aquella vieja mesa con aquellos libros que alguna vez la había escuchado llamar lectura ligera. Sonrió de lado y se oculto detrás de un estante. Hacia cuanto tiempo hacia eso. Ni el mismo lo sabía. Pero como otras veces no pudo interrumpirla, la observaba como sus ojos se movían al compas del movimiento de sus labios cerezas. Se quedaba embelesado mirando sus gestos al no comprender algo y el brillo en sus ojos a comprender la teoría. _

_La miraba como su pluma se movía por su pergamino con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos, la delicadeza de sus movimientos, la pasión que le ponía a las cosas era algo que le gusta admirar. _

_Miro como de nuevo fruncía el seño, de nuevo aquellas voces perturbaban su paz. De nuevo se iría. Apretó sus puños tentado a usar un Muffiato "hechizo ensordecedor". _

_Miro como se levantaba molesta y tomaba sus pergaminos y libros y se iba con su melena hermosa aquella tanto le criticaba danzando sobre sus hombros. _

_Salió de su escondite y camino hasta aquella mesa, acaricio la madera, aun se podía percibir aquel olor a vainilla en aire. Suspiro y se alejo de allí un poco frustrado. _

_La primera vez que la vio, la vio rodeada de libros, en un solitario pasillo de una vieja librería del Callejón Diagon sentada en una silla de espaldar alto con un libro sobre sus piernas leyendo en una quietud que creyó que era una muñequita. Como si fuera atraído por una deidad se acerco a ella y fue cuando el sonido de sus pasos la despertó de aquel letargo y levanto su cabeza. Pudo mirar como su brillante cabello se movía con suavidad pasmosa. Y fue allí que quedo hechizado por sus chispeantes ojos llenos de brillo, de vida e inteligencia lo sumergieron en lo que días más tarde serian su perdición. _

_El no pudo decir nada solo podía mirarla. Hasta que escucho a su madre llamarlo. Ella solo sonrió y bajo la cabeza para volver a su lectura dejando su corazón latiendo dolorosamente. _

_Y fue cuando vio aquella sonrisa carmín que lo enamoro. _

_Y esos dos luceros por ojo que ilumino sus noches sin luna. _

_Y cuatro años después a pesar de sus palabras hirientes para atraer su atención, para que notara su patética existencia. No la dejaba admirar, aun su corazón no dejaba latir velos por aquella sonrisa de carmín. _

_Aquella frágil muñequita rodeadas de libros con miles años de conocimiento que solo podían ser asimilados por mentes privilegiadas como la de ella. _

…

-Recuerdo ese día madre. Ese día cuando la veía desde mi escondite entre los libros de historia. Ese día aquel miserable se le acerco. Era cuatro días antes el baile del torneo de los tres magos, bueno de los cuatro magos ya que el inútil de Potter tenía que hacerse notar hasta en eso. Hermione devoraba uno de sus libros… yo la vigilaba desde lejos cuando las voces de las estudiantes de todos los años siguiendo al idiota de Krum. Desde que se había anunciado el baile él; Krum pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca. Y fue ese día que conocí el motivo, cuando lo vi acercarse a Hermione y susurrarle palabras que no alcazaba a oír, pero que causaron gran impresión en Hermione ya que pude notar como sus ojos se hacían más grandes, como sus mejillas se sonrojaba y como sonreía tímidamente. Y los celos crecieron a un nivel catastrófico, enloqueciéndome y me odie, odie mi apellido, odie su significado, odie mi casa y todo lo que me habían enseñado. Porque todo ello me alejaba de ella, yo era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granyer. Yo había sido educado para odiar a los de su clase, para odiar a los nacidos muggles, pero como odiar alguien que me hacía sentir vivo, alguien que aceleraba mi corazón con solo mirarme, en ocasiones llegue a odiarla por hacerme sentir todo aquello mientras ella me ignoraba, mientras ella me odiaba. Quería que me mirara que sintiera un poco de todos esos sentimientos enfermizo que me volvían loco, que me hacían seguirla a todas partes, que me hacían desearla a tal punto que me hacía perder la cordura. En ocasiones volé hasta la torre de Gryffindor para verla estudiar hasta tarde.

"-No había noche que no la recordara, no había día que anhelara su mirada".

"-Creía que estaba obsesionado con ella, que lo mío era una enfermedad, un embrujo. Investigue por días, por meses, pero nunca hubo una respuesta para todo aquello, nunca encontré la respuesta, ¿sabes porque madre?, porque ese sentimiento nunca lo había sentido, era un sentimiento que no podía describir. Era una magia tan poderosa que solo yo podría darle un nombre, porque era yo quien sufría sus efectos".

"-Pero no lo hice. Me gano el orgullo, si ella no podía sentir los efectos de esa magia poderosa, yo no tenia porqué sentirlo, no tenia porque seguirla, mi corazón no tenia que latir por cada ilusión de una de sus sonrisas, quería ser libre de aquel maleficio. No quería estar amarrado de pies y mano aquel sentimiento que rebasaba mis sentidos y bloqueaba mi mente, me asía actual de una forma inmadura quedando siempre en ridículo frente a ella. ¿Pero como dominar mi corazón cuando mi mente se bloqueaba con solo mirarla?".

"-Era una tortura, peor que un crucius porque al menos el sabia de donde provenía y que pronto terminaría, pero ese sentimiento no tenia comienzo ni fin. No sé cuando me poseyó, cuando invadió mi mente, cuando se adueño de mí quitándome la liberta".

"La odie tanto que dolía. Porque al odiarla me adiaba a mi mismo porque ella era dueña de parte de mi vida, parte de mis días, parte de mis pensamientos, parte de mi ser".

"Ese día del baile esperaba ansioso mirarla, ver esa belleza que se ocultaba detrás de los libros. Quería ver sus ojos destellantes de magia, su risos caer sobre su hermoso cuello y su sonrisa carmín".

"Y la vi bajar con aquella sonrisa que derrumbaba mis defensas, esa sonrisa que alegraba mis días y los asía más llevaderos, haciéndome olvidar todas esas responsabilidades que yacían sobre mis hombros. Ella estaba tan hermosa, parecía un ángel con aquel vestido rosado, con aquellas hadas rodeándola y sus indomables cabellos por fin despejaban un poco su rostro dejando idiotizados a todo quien la miraba".

"Y entonces el aprecio, con su porte orgulloso y galante, tendiéndole la mano. Era Viktor Krum. Fue allí que comprendí el porqué de sus constantes visitas a la biblioteca privándome de las horas observar a Hermione."

"Y odie, desee una muerte lenta y dolorosa para él en toda la noche, no deje de imaginaba ni un solo minuto en las miles de posibilidades de librarme de él, porque era yo quien mantenía a todo aquel que se interesara en ella a kilómetros de distancia. Hermione no podía estar con nadie. Porque nadie podía tocarla si yo no podía rosar su piel con mis dedos".

-Ya veo desde que eras un niño ya te creías su dueño. Ese fue tu error Draco. –susurro Narcisa tras un suspiro.

-¡¿Que querías que hiciera madre?, cuando ustedes me enseñaron a odiarla, ¿que querías que hiciera cuando la sociedad y la creencias de la sangres pura me obligaba a estar lejos de ella?, solo podía admirarla de lejos anhelando que fuera mía, anhelando que nadie se le acercara para si algún día poder estar junto a ella, y todo para que madre, para arruinarlo, para segarme con mi dolor, con mis celos. No la quería perder. Pero fui un idiota la aleje de mi, por una estúpida venganza.

-¿Que ocurrió la noche del baile Draco?, Hermione no recuerda nada de ese día.

-Y ese es problema madre, ella no recuerda. Esa noche. Ella estaba distinta, sonreía alegremente, esa noche ella bailaba al compas de la música, despeinando su hermoso cabello, girando en círculos con sus brazos alzados y sus ojos cerrados, esa noche ella era libre, de sus reglas de sus apestosos amigos… esa noche ella no era la perfecta Gryffindor. La veía y no pude evitar reír al verla, y entonces yo tambien quise ser libre por esa noche. Baile cerca de ella, bebí de aquel alcohol que la liberaba. Solo que yo era más tolerante al whiskey de fuego. Fue muy tarde cuando ella decidió ir recostarse, la seguí por los pasillos, ella movía sus caderas y cabeza al ritmo de la música lejana, podía oír su sonrisa cantarina. Ella no sabia qué la seguía, la muy tonta estaba volando en los altos cielos.

"-Entonces la vi, ella se desvió y corrió por un pasillo dando pequeños saltos, yo reía desde lejos cuidándola desde las sombras como siempre lo hacía. Entonces ella se detuvo en un jardín oculto, un jardín que pocos alumnos sabían de su existencia, un jardín similar a este. Ella se detuvo frente a una fuente. Vi como se quedaba mirando como el agua descendía. El viento movía su vestido y su cabello, y vi como se abrazaba a si misma debido al frio."

"Espero ver a ver si se marchaba pero no lo izo, me acerque a ella, podía ver que temblaba".

"-Ella se asusto al escucharme acercarme, güiro rápidamente y me miro a los ojos. Y fue la primera vez que vi sus hermosos ojos derramar lágrimas…"

"-Ella susurro mi nombre, no mi apellido, su voz fue suave, como una suave brisa calidad que me estremeció. Yo me quite mi capa y la cubrí del frio. Ella se quedo quiera, no protesto por mi cercanía, no izo ninguna mueca de desagrado y eso me alegro. Recuerdo verle tomado la mano, y llevarla a uno de los bancos que rodeaban la fuente. Estuvimos allí en silencio unos minutos. Sin decir nada, sin tocarnos, sin mirarlos, solo compartiendo nuestra cercanía y nuestro silencio".

"-Ella comenzó hablar de cosas sin sentidos, cosas que no comprendía, pero que la hacían sonreír y eso me vasto, la escuche por largos minutos, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que no podía lograr comprender como no lograba escucharlos. Era una parlanchina, pero no proteste, solo la escuche, la admire de cerca, me embriague con su perfume y su belleza natural y me deje embrujar por aquellos ojos brillantes y labios carmín que tanto deseaba besar".

"-Ella se puso de pie repentinamente y mi corazón se paralizo, creí que se marcharía y que aquel encuentro era uno más de mis constantes sueños, un ilusión mas para torturar mi corazón. Mire como sacaba su varita de un bolsillo de su vestido el cual no había visto. E invoco ese instrumento que tanto ama tocar".

"-Y fue cuando caí en cuanta de lo que tanto me había estado hablando era de la música. Transfiguro una ramita ceca en un banquillo marrón del mismo color de chelo izo una cortes reverencia y tomo asiento frente a mí, y fue la primera vez que disfrute de aquel instrumento, la pasión con que tocaba hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, estaba maravillado. Ella tocaba para mí y para nadie más, vi como sus ojos se cerraban disfrutando de aquella melodía que atravesó cada partícula de mi ser despertando cada emoción de mi cuerpo. Mi corazón floreció dejando el invierno de su indiferencia en el olvido. Me sentí vivo. Sus labios carmín formaban una sonrisa tierna. Me miro y de nuevo nuestros ojos se sumergieron en un mal de emociones. Las notas del chelo fueron muriendo lentamente, de una forma agonizante pero aun así dejando calidez dentro de mí, el frio ya penetraba mi piel. Ella se puso de pie sonriendo e izo una cortes reverencia sin dejar de sonreír. Yo aplaudí mientras ella desapareció aquel instrumento que enterneció mi corazón".

"-Se acerco a mí con pasos lentos. Con ojos brillantes y movimientos felinos. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y tomo mi mano con su otra mano libre y la dirigió a su cintura. Mi cuerpo temblaba por su cercanía. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Ella me había robado hasta la cordura con su cercanía. Me desarmo con su sonrisa y me izo su esclavo con su mirada. Madre en ese momento lo perdí todo y me condene a mí mismo a este dolor que ahora siente mi corazón".

"-Su cuerpo se comenzó a mecer al compas de una melodía silenciosa que solo podía ser susurrada por sus labios carmín. Labios venenosos que rosaron los míos, esos labios peor que la maldición imperios que doblego mi voluntad".

-"Y como un hambriento devore sus labios que me robaban la cordura y me envenenaban el alma, que le daban esperanzas a mi corazón. Y lo olvide todo, olvide mi nombre, mi apellido, los prejuicios de la sangre y sobre todo olvide quien era. Ella me sedujo al punto de perderme a mí mismo. Y la ame con la misma devoción que se puede amar a una diosa. Vague por cada colina de su cuerpo como un peregrino hasta sus labios. Ella me correspondía con la misma pasión peligrosa. Sus caricias se volvían tan intensas que era desesperante, desquiciante hasta el punto de llevarme a la locura. La necesitaba. Le suplique que mirara a los ojos, y ella lo hice y fue en ese momento que la hice mía. Nuestro destino se firmo en ese momento con el dulce movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. La pasión de nuestras caricias nunca murieron, el sabor de su boca era una droga que no pretendía dejar, porque me hice adicto a ella con tan solo rosarlos. Y en ese momento fue su prisionero, me encadeno a ella. El hechizo que había puesto sobre mi fue escrito sobre mi piel con ardientes caricias. Diablos madre la ame con tal devoción que no logro comprender que ocurrió, que paso para que no lo recordara si yo recuerdo hasta los suspiros que salieron de sus labios"

"Cuando nuestra entrega fue completada ella miro las estrellas y susurro mi nombre como una caricia, cerré mis ojos y la bese y la ayude a vestir admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo guardándolo en mi recuerdo. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y la tome entre mis brazos entre risas y me aleje de aquel lugar donde el frio comenzaba apagar el fuego de nuestros cuerpos mas no el de nuestras almas. La lleve aquella aula bacía cerca de aquel escondido jardín donde no solo me había entregado su cuerpo en una pasión desenfrenada sino tambien su pureza amarando mi alma. Y en aquel lugar oscuro, mugriento volvimos a ceder a la lujuria, a la pasión de nuestros besos. Todo era perfecto, un sueño que convertiría en pesadilla al despertar cuando el sol saliera ese día en la mañana".

"Cuando abrí mis ojos la vi de pie con su piel reluciente. Sonreí al darme que no había sido un sueño, ella era mí. Me había entregado su cuerpo, su pasión, sus besos y sus sonrisas. Devoré cada centímetro de su piel descubierta hasta que me percate de aquel temblor de sus hombros, de aquella rabia con la que se bestia. Y lo comprendí todo. Ella se había arrepentido de todo, sentía asco de ella misma, de su cuerpo, de mí. Y mi corazón se lleno de coraje, de rabia e ira. Y aquel sueño que había sido en la madrugada se ennegreció. Ella me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas desgarrándome por dentro, sentí como moría, como mi alma gritaba en agonía. No deje ver mi dolor. Me sentía humillado. Yo le había dado todo y ella se lo llevaba dejándome atrás tirado, usado dejándome en aquel piso sucio y frio, llevándose la calidez de su cuerpo de su presencia, llevándose la claridad, dejándome en la penumbra. Sin decirme nada me abandono. Me dejo solo y perdido. Se lo llevo todo dejándome en acompañado de dolor segador. Quise gritar golpear todo a mí alrededor. Me dolía tanto. Me sentía vacío, aquella primavera que había sentido al acariciar su cuerpo se convirtió en el más violento invierno, congelando aquellos sentimientos que le profesaba como un devoto a su religión a sus creencias. Y la odie tanto. Los recuerdos me torturaban. Me vestí como un sonámbulo y por largas horas vague por el castillo hasta llegar aquel jardín y la vi sentada en aquel banco llorando desesperada, creía que me había aprovechado de ella, trataba desesperada borrar mis huellas de su piel. Creía que le había robado la dignidad, su pureza, y sobre todo la había deshonrado hasta el punto de causarse repulsión. Y fue otra dura estocada para lo que quedaba de mi corazón. La odie aun mas porque fue ella quien dio inicio aquella danza que termino en ese doloroso final. Me aleje de aquel lugar. Ya no podía verla, ya no podía seguir torturándome con su desprecio, era triste pero había aprendido mi lección, alguien como yo condenado al infierno no podía anhelar aquel paraíso al que me había llevado. La odie, ella me pagaría aquel dolor que embargaba mi corazón. Ella debía sufrir lo que yo estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Me marche con la firme convicción que ella lloraría esas lágrimas que contenía. Y que por orgullo me negaba a derramar, acepte mi derrota y calle los gritos de mi alma condenándola al silencio".

"-Aun ese recuerdo duele, y mi alma grita y mi mente reclaman venganza, pero ya no puedo más".

-Draco. – Draco levanto la cabeza de las piernas de su madre y la miro a los ojos y continuo hablando con el mismo tono de voz entristecido.

-Lo entiendes madre. El odio que le tengo no es más que los gritos sofocados de mi amor. La amo hasta el punto de la locura, hasta el punto de no poder respiración si se que ella no lo hace. La deseo tanto que me refugio en cientos de cuerpos para calmar mi sed de ella. Esas mujeres nunca han podido llevarme al placer que ella logra con solo sonreírme. Todas mis acciones son motivas por ese dolor, por esa sensación de abandono, no puedo soportar que ella no lo recuerde, que no recuerde mis susurros cuando suspiraba mi nombre cuando formábamos uno. Porque ese recuerdo no me deja dormir. No me deja avanzan. Porque me amarran torturándome quemándome en esa hoguera, en esa la agonía de no poder volver a tenerla, de volverme a quemar entre sus caricias, de volver a embriagarme con su olor y sobre todo ser manipulado por la maldición de sus labios que doblegan mi voluntad.

-Siempre lo supe. Incluso antes de escuchar aquella confesión antes de irte a Francia. Esa confesión de odio que no era más que palabras disfrazadas, por que lo que susurrabas era el amor que le profesabas. Ese fue tu mayor error Draco callar lo que tu alma gritaba negándote a ser feliz, negándote a volver a intentar acercarte a ella.- Draco se puso de pie lentamente mirando a las estrellas siendo rodeado por las luciérnagas.

-Acércame madre.- susurro como si le hablara el viento. - De darme una oportunidad… Pero estaba dolido. Ella regresaba a mí, me aceptaba por Abraxas no por mí no lo por lo que yo era, aceptaba estar a mi lado por nuestro hijo y no porque me deseaba, no porque me quería o sentía algún aprecio por mí. Pero aun así me sentía feliz. Podría tenerla a mi lado, pero me desprecio cuando intente tocarla, cuando intente acércame a ella. Nos condeno al infierno. Por ello hice todo lo que hice, quise mostrarle que su desprecio no había afectado, que no me dolía cuando mi alma se estaba desgarrando. Pero nada resulto, ella no le importo… siempre se mostraba tan fría e indiferente, solo le importaba su imagen ante la sociedad. Y entonces me comencé a regocijar de su dolor, de esos breves ataques de dolor. Sé que mi padre la estaba envenenando, que la estaba matando lentamente. No me importo quería que sufriera un porción de mi sufrimiento. Pero ya no aguanto más… quiero que paren madre. Quiero que padre se detenga no deseo que Hermione desaparezco soy capaz de todo para mantenerla con vida. Ya no deseo la libertad porque nunca la quise. Solo eran palabras vacías pronunciadas por mi orgullo.

-Hay algo que no sabes Draco. –susurro Narcisa poniéndose de pie. Había llegado la hora de rebelarle a su hijo la verdad detrás de la enfermedad de Hermione. De aquella maldición que la arrastraba lentamente a los brazos de la muerte.

Continuara**…**

**¡Holaaaa!**

**Espero que todos esperen ansiosos el nuevo año… en pocas horas será 31 el ultimito día del año 2011… espero que el 2012 los reciba con dicha, felicidad, amor y sobre todo salud.**

**Le agradezco a todos por sus reviews me hace muy feliz leer cada uno de ellos. Porque saben una cosa, ustedes son mi inspiración, antes de escribir cada nuevo cap, leo sus comentarios. Me gusta leer las impresiones que tienen el cap y sobre todo sus dudas y buenos deseos… es muy gratificante para mí contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes… y en esta ocasión quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios…**

**Rouse Malfoy**

**Romi95**

**DanielaSOS**

**jennydcg**

**Rita1495**

**Emmi**

**ISYLU**

**china lop32**

**SALESIA**

**Jedahomy**

**HM**

**HM-01**

**Gio**

**pansy pattinson**

**Ellen-Malfoy**

**Maru**

**Laira-Velaqua**

**Una lectora**

**MaJoSaMe**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**Caritay**

**Varonesa**

**Aihin**

**Aide3**

**Aranxa**

**Miss histery**

**Aimee**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios… les deseo un prospero año nuevo llenos de miles y miles de bendiciones…**

**Les quiero con todo su corazón**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	6. Chapter 6 Desesperación

**Dedicada con mucho cariño a mí estimado lunático0030 **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capítulo VI**

**Desesperación **

Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba en su habitación. Cálidos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Eran cálidos, de un color anaranjado, con tonos fucsias y rosados, aunque el mas que resaltaban era el color melocotón. El viento acaricia su rostro. Cerró sus ojos recordando a Draco, había regresado y su alma rebosaba de alegría. Aun así a pesar de esa alegría tambien había amargura. Dos sentimientos completamente contradictorios que lastimaban su corazón mal herido.

Suspiro y apretó sus manos haciéndolas puños. Era tan desdichada. El seguía siendo igual de hermoso, su perfecto rostro aun seguía mostrando la vitalidad de su juventud mientras ella era desgastada por aquel maldito maléfico que la devoraba lentamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. No entendía cual era su pecado, cual había sido su error para merecer aquella maldición que la carcomía en una agonía que solo hacia sufrir a sus amigos, a su hijo. Como deseaba morir y dejar de lastimar a su pequeño… pero no podía rendirse por el… quería ver a su hijo crecer, ese era su único deseo. Deseo que la mantenía con vida. Aun así era tan difícil mantener aquellas esperezas.

Hermione cerró los ojos dejando fluir las lagrimas… a esas horas Draco debía estar enterado de la verdad. Esa verdad que se había esforzado por esconder. No quería la lastima de nadie y mucho menos la de él. No lo soportaría. No soportaría que la mirara de esa forma. Aun recuerda la mirada lastimera que le dirigió en el jardín y eso oprimió su corazón reprimiendo un sollozo que comenzaba a formase en su garganta.

Su corazón gritaba, su alma era torturada por lo que su mente se esforzaba callar. El amor que sentía por Draco era peor que cualquier maléfico porque ese amor le envenenaba el alma. Ese amor era su destrucción. Ese amor solo le traía sufrimiento a su corazón masoquista.

Hermione sintió una mano que acariciaba sus mejillas secando las traicioneras lágrimas. Abrió con lentitud sus opacos ojos y miro aquel que le profesaba tal cariño.

Y allí frente ella. Dos hermosos ojos azules igual a una galaxia con millones de estrella, estaba el, mirándola con devoción y amor. Mirándola con dolor porque él no podía asimilar que ella estaba desapareciendo. Se fijo más en él y pudo notar ojeras bajos sus ojos y su piel pálida, su cabello negro estaba un poco desordenado y su túnica un poco arrugada debido a la noche incomoda que había pasado junto a su cama velando su sueño, asegurándose que seguía respirando. Asegurándose que su corazón no dejara de latir. ¿Cómo podía el estar condenándolo aquella agonía, aquella desesperación de verla morir? ¿Por qué no se marchaba y se alejaba del dolor que le causaba? ¿Acaso era tan grande su amor por ella?

Hermione trato de regalarle una sonrisa. Pero no pudo, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, estaba débil muy débil. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos… y la impotencia la embargo y su corazón se quebró una vez más.

Cerró los ojos tratando de retomar el control sobre su cuerpo. El parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Me has desobedecido pequeña, -suspiro- ¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan testadura?.

Pregunto con voz ronca con un deje de tristeza en ella, mirándola con devoción, y amor que solo él podía ofrecerle a ella su ángel. Y que ella deseaba que le ofreciera Draco. Pero se mentía así misma, se daba esperanza, alimentando la añoranza de su corazón, alimentando imposibles que solo la lastimaban aun más a su casi muerto corazón.

El hombre se levanto de su silla y camino hasta una mesita tomando una copa con agua agregando aquella poción negra en la copa de agua purificada.

La miro por unos minutos esperando que diluyera por completo en agua. La puso en mesita de noche junto a la cama de Hermione donde reposaban tres libros.

Con sumo cuidado ayudo a Hermione a sentarse en silencio, ellos no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse, solo con mirarse a los ojos ya se comprendían, esa era una extraña amistad que compartían. Aunque él la amaba y ella solo le ofrecía su cariño porque su corazón aunque dolorosamente había intentarlo olvidarse de Draco este se aferraba mas a él. Torturándola y con ella a él. Su amigo, su médico, su compañero de lecturas y de largas discusiones amistosas…

Hermione miro sus ojos azules y él le sonrió, pudo notar el dolor en su mirada y eso la entristeció. El acomodo sus almohadas de plumas detrás de su espalda. Para él era una muñequita de porcelana que tenía que tratar con delicadeza ya que un movimiento brusco podría romperla. La belleza de Hermione a pesar de lo que dijeran los otros no se había apañado por la maldición, para el cada día se veía más hermosa. Más valiente y dolorosamente más lejana.

Hermione tomo la copa que ofrecía, con manos temblorosas rosando sus manos calidez con las frías de ella.

Cerró los ojos y se llevo aquella copa a los labios, y tomo lentamente aquel contenido. Ella estaba maldita, ya no podía beber ni comer otra cosa que no fuera aquella poción. Su cuerpo ya no asimilaba incluso los alimentos. Se estaba volviendo un inferís poco a poco.

Y lo más triste y lamentable era que ella tenía la culpa de todo.

Bebió todo el contenido ante la atenta mirada de su médico favorito.

Hermione dejo la copa de un lado una vez bebido todo el contenido.

-¿Debo parecerte repulsiva verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa triste… mientras sus ojos se mostraban cristalino. –tambien patética. –susurro secando sus lagrimas que comenzaban a descender de sus ojos.

-Hermione… nuca escúchame nunca me serias repulsiva. – el médico puso su mano derecha sobre aquella mejilla fría, como podía creer ella aquella infamia, su amor era tan grande que le costaba respirar, le dolía el corazón de solo saber que le perdería. ¿Cómo podía aceptar que no la volvería a verle, ver sus ojos sabios, sus labios sonreír aunque fuera con aquella sonrisa triste…? ¿Cómo no podía ver sus miles de escusas para estar a su lado?, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta que su corazón solo latía por ella?, ella era la dueña de todo su ser. Era preso de ese amor que lo ahogaba y lo ataba aquella agonía que le impedía respirar. El solo quería estar al lado de ella, por ello no se podía ir, no podía dejarla atrás. El agujero de su corazón se hacía más grande y el vacio de su amor le robaba la vida y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¡Mírame y dime lo que ves…! ¡Mírame…! ¿porque sabes lo que yo veo…? lo que yo veo es una mujer maldita, una mujer que está desapareciendo de la peor forma, de una forma denigrante y humillante. Mira mi piel, es tan blanca, mis venas las pueden ver a quilómetros de distancia, mi cuerpo ya no posee calidez, mi cuerpo está cada vez más débil frio y mis labios se vuelven morados y mis ojeras crecen como las olas del mal, ya no hay vida en mí, solo mi alma encerrada en un cuerpo muerto. ¿Por qué nadie acepta que ya estoy muerta?. ¿Por qué yo no puedo aceptarlo?. Ya no quiero que mi hijo me mire así, por ello he tomado una decisión… yo… yo… quiero que me dejen ir… que me suelten las manos… y me dejen en libertad… yo de… deseo mo…

-¡Cállate… cállate…! ¿Dónde está tu maldito orgullo Gryffindor? ¿Dónde están esas agallas con que defiendes todo lo que crees valeroso y digno…? ¿Donde está la heroína de guerra Hermione Granyer con las que las niñas brujas sueñan ser…? ¿Creí que ya lo habías entendido Hermione? Te curare, romperé el maleficio. Te di mi palabra, no dejare que me abandones, eres lo único que tengo… tu y el pequeño Abraxas es lo único que me mantiene con vida y su te rindes entonces ya no me queda nada. ¿Estás dispuesta a cargar con mi muerte?. –pregunto tomándole el rostro con cariño sin importarle la frialdad que emanaba su gélida piel por que el creía en una frágil esperanza.

-¿Porque tu no me entiendes a mí?. –susurro apretando con fuerzas sus manos volviéndolas puños temblorosos en los que ahogaba sus frustraciones y ganas de gritar con fuerza para librarse de un poco de todo aquel sufrimiento. Pero no lo haría, no podía hacerlo, porque sabía si lo hacía perdería toda la fuerza que la mantenía con vida y ese sería su fin. Por ello callaba y se tragaba su dolor y se ahogaba en él y solo se permitía llorar.

-¡Porque no quiero!. Porque soy un maldito cobarde. Porque te amo y te necesito a mi lado. Me entiendes Hermione no me pidas algo que nunca haría, no pidas que te abandoné porque nunca lo hare. Te salvare. –el creía con firmeza en sus palabras.

-Por favor no…

-¿Que no siga?, esta vez me escucharas Hermione. Esta vez… solo esta vez calla. ¿Por qué no entiendes?, allí afuera hay tantas personas pendientes de ti haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar una maldita cura. ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros? ¿Por qué no crees en nuestro poder?. Todo nos hemos unido una vez más. ¿Por qué te dejas dominar por el dolor? ¿Por qué dejas que la muerte tomo tu cuerpo? ¿Por qué no luchas con nosotros…? ¿Por qué te dejas abrazar por la tristeza?... Abraxas te necesita, el no ha dejado de buscar con desesperación. ¿Por qué no recompensas a los esfuerzos de tu hijo con no déjate vencer? Hermione no le robes la vida. Dale la alegría a tu hijo de verte de pie sonriéndole con esa sonrisa de la que me enamore. Hermione por favor sigue luchando no te des por vencida lucha… lucha… no rindas le ganaremos a la muerte.

Sus ojos azules hechizantes opacos por el dolor brillaban llenos de determinación. El no la dejaría caer. El estaría a su lado, esta vez Draco había perdido algo que él deseaba y amaba más que la vida misma.

Y entonces cuando sus manos se unían un sonido melancólico, doloroso penetro las paredes color hueso de la habitación de Hermione. Era un entristecido piano, sus teclas lloraban desconsoladas. Cerró sus ojos y apuño de nuevo sus manos. Esa persona estaba llorando ella lo sabía. Tocaba con tal dolor que podía sentirlo como si fuera el de ella misma, estaba segura que esa persona no era Narcisa y tampoco su hijo. Entonces ¿quién podía trasmitir tanto dolor? Miro a su querido medico y comprendió que él creía que era Narcisa. Pero ella estaba segura que esas notas no eran tocadas por Narcisa.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de leer aquellas notas. Tratando de descifrar quien era el autor de aquella melodía dolorosas. Porque la música trasmitía aquella melancolía, esa tristeza que la hacía derramar lagrimas. No entendía porque quería correr hasta aquel piano. No entendía porque una desesperación se apoderaba de su corazón. Y su cuerpo se estremecía y su alma dolía. No entendía nada. Su mente estaba en blanco solo podía temblar y desear que aquella persona parara. No podía soportarlo. En un alto de desesperación se llevó las manos a los oídos, no quería oír más aquellas notas. No quería saber quien tocaba aquella melodía por que sin duda le destrozaría aun más de lo que quedaba de su corazón.

-¡Ya basta…! -susurro dejando fluir sus lagrimas aun temblando sobre su cama. Sus fuerzas regresaban a medida que la poción surtía efecto. Pero aquella música la debilitaba. – ¡Ya basta…! -volvió a susurrar.

El piano dejo de sonar como si aquel pianista hubiera escuchado sus ruegos. Y solo reino el silencio infernar donde solo se podía oír los débiles latidos de su corazón melancólicos.

…

La mano blanquecina de Narcisa se poso sobre el hombro tembloroso de Draco quien había detenido sus agiles dedos sobre el piano negro de cola.

Sin mirar a su madre ahogo un sollozo mientras se llevaba una botella de whisky de fuego a sus labios tratando de calmar el dolor que lo ahogaba. Que lo destruía. Que lo condenaba aquella desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Sentía como aquel liquido le quemaba la garganta y dormía sus sentidos haciéndolo olvidar que estaba perdiendo aquella mujer que amaba hasta perder la locura. Pero el alcohol aun no lograba su cometido, bebió una y otra vez con desesperación hasta beber todo el contenido de aquella botella. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de manchar sus rostro, la amargura de no estar allí junto a ella y la desesperación de perderla para siempre era algo que él no podía soportar.

-¡Draco ya basta…! no lograras nada ahogándote en el alcohol… hijo por favor tu hijo te necesita. Y Hermione tambien. –Draco pareció tomar un poco de conciencia cuando escucho el nombre de la persona que causaba esa agonía. El nombre de esa mujer que le había robado todo desde que era un idiota adolecente. El nombre de esa mujer que lo enamoro con su enigmática y cálida sonrisa. El nombre de esa mujer de ojos chispeantes llenos de un fuego que abrazaba su cuerpo con llamas ardientes. El nombre de esa mujer de labios venenosos que le habían robado la voluntad y condenado aquella agonizante existencia. Hermione ese era el nombre de la dueña de su ser. De la dueña de Draco Malfoy. El hombre que la había destruido y que la amaba hasta el punto desear la muerte si ella desaparecía.

Draco aun podía recordar su primer beso. Ese que le había estremecido, ese beso que lo había llevado a tocar las estrellas. Esos labios que encerraban aquella lengua pecaminosa que le habían hechizado, envenenado y llevado a explorar aquella cálida boca con tan profundidad que solo recordarlo no podía evitar hesitarse. De desear poseer hasta su voluntad esa que ella le había arrebatado con tan solo rosas su piel y le había robado todo lo que poseía como la vil ladrona que era. Sus sueños eran plagados por esa bruja endemoniada hasta eso le había robado.

Hermione era la bruja, la hechicera malvada que había corrompido su alma con los celos y el dolor de no poder poseerla de solo mirarla desde lejos. Le había dado una droga que solo se podía disfrutar una sola vez. Esa droga dulce que se había transformado en su obsesión.

Hermione… Hermione… era tan despiadada, era la maldita mujer que lo dejaba de nuevo perdido, desorientado y con unas inmensas ganas de morir, ya no quería sentir más ese dolor, no lo soportaba, no soportaría verla morir.

-Déjeme madre. Ahora estoy dolido por su silencio. –susurro con su voz ronca a causa del licor y del llanto que trataba con todas sus fuerzas abandonar sus ojos.

-Ella nos pidió que calláramos. –suspiro. – comprende hijo que ella no quería tus burlas, tu lastima y sobre todo no quería sentir tu desprecio cuando te enteraras… yo lo siento Draco y ahora puedo comprender como te sientes. –los ojos de Narcisa estaban rojos a causa del llanto cuando le reveló aquel oscuro secreto que envolvía a Hermione desde aquel día en el cual Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry Potter.

-¡¿Me comprendes dice…! ¿Comprende el dolor que siento en este momento dice…? no madre usted no sabe cómo me siento… usted nunca podría sentir como mi alma es arrebatada. Como mi pecho es desgarrado para sacar mi corazón herido y lleno de amargura… madre usted no sabe que siento… ¡mi Hermione ha estado muriendo y todos ustedes permitieron que la siguiera dañando… permitieron que acelerada su muerte…! madre mi Hermione… mi Hermione no me puede dejar… no de nuevo… no quiero que me abandone… madre yo la amo… yo moriré si ella lo hace… juro que moriré si mi Hermione desaparece… el sol para mí ya no puede destellar en este día. La oscuridad se apoderado de mi y el frio alberga en mi alma. Hermione es mi sol y si su luz se apagaba yo desapareceré en la penumbra del anochecer. Lo hare… si ella muere me suicidare.

Narcisa ahogo un jardeo y dejando fluir sus lagrimas por su rostro, la determinación de las palabras de su hijo le mostraba que él no estaba dispuesto a perder de nuevo a Hermione, no ahora. Lo comprendía, comprendía el dolor y la amargura que su hijo había abrazado cuando sintió el desprecio de Hermione. Ese que él le había profesado a ella en un acto de venganza, en un acto por callar a su sangrante corazón que había perdido toda ilusión en consumir su amor.

Estaba segura que si Hermione moría tambien lo haría Draco. Miro como su hijo bebía con desesperación de una nueva botella ahogándose en su dolor, su tristeza. Miro los ojos grises de Draco y los vio llenos de emociones encontradas. Miro como su cuerpo temblaba y como las lagrimas manchaba su rostro… estaba sufriendo… estaba muriendo junto a Hermione… su hijo perdía la vida, perdía su luz… perdía a su amada Hermione de la forma más vil y cruel. Si tan solo pudieran detener toda aquella pesadilla, todo aquel maleficio…

Con los dedos temblorosos y lágrimas en los ojos Draco volvió a poner sus manos sobre el piano que volvió a llorar dejando fluir el dolor de aquel corazón moribundo… anunciando una promesa que solo podía comprender aquella mujer a quien le tocaba con tal dolor, con tal melancolía y los ángeles lloraban en el cielo viendo como aquel amor se podría y pronto desaparecía en las más profunda de las desesperaciones… ellos tambien podían sentir aquella tristeza que embargaban aquellas heridas almas.

Hacia tantos años que Draco había deseado tocar para ella y ahora lo hacía para llorar por ella y su cruel destino… ¿como Hermione había aguantado tanto hasta llegar a ese punto? era la pregunta que se hacía. Y ahora agradecía su maldito espíritu Gryffindor que le había permitido vivir hasta ese momento… el había perdido todos esos años… quizás si él fuera insistido. Si tan solo él fuera dejado a un lado su orgullo ellos quizás tal vez estarían juntos superando aquella maldición que tenía a su Hermione agonizando…

Draco tocaba con desespero pidiendo a grito que no se marchara… que no lo dejara solo… deseaba volver a compartir su cama, su calor, su amor, ese amor que sabía que ella sentía por el aunque su indiferencia lo había obligado a creer lo contrario… quería a su Hermione, deseaba verla llena de vida corriendo por aquel jardín igual donde ella le había entregado su pureza. Su virginidad. Como deseaba correr detrás de ella y danzar una danza silenciosa que solo sus corazones pudiera escuchar…

Deseaba que el tiempo regresara y hacer las cosas bien… deseaba tanto volver a sentir aquellos labios carmín sobre los suyos, deseaba volver desnudar su cuerpo y sentir su calor. Hermione la necesitaba… necesitaba ver sus ojos llenos de esa inteligencia que en algunas ocasiones había odiado y admirado… deseaba tocar de nuevo sus rebeldes risos castaños tan suaves como una mota de algodón.

Hermione… Hermione… Hermione… sus recuerdos más apreciado ella era su protagonista… aunque él hubiera sido infiel con infinidades de mujeres no había habido ningún segundo que él no allá deseado que fuera Hermione la que estuviera a su lado. No había ningún día que no deseaba admirarla. Admirar esa belleza enceguecedora… Hermione lo dejaba de nuevo solo y perdido… y todo era su culpa.

Las notas de aquel piano seguían suplicando el perdón de Hermione esperanzando a gritos aquello que Draco se había empeñado en callar y que ahora deseaba gritar. Sus notas gritaban una y otra vez un perdón que Draco no era capaz de pedirle… ¿como pedir un perdón que él no creía merecer? Ni siquiera tenía el valor de presentarse frente a ella. No quería hacerlo no era digno de ello. Y el vacio seguía creciendo bajo sus pies hundiéndolo más en aquella desesperación que le robaba la cordura.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos escuchando como su madre sollozaba detrás del mientras lo veía consumirse lentamente…

_**Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdonarme… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…**_

Draco se detuvo abruptamente y grito con tal fuerza que todo a su alrededor se estremeció. Narcisa tembló y corrió abrazar a su hijo al verlo caer de nuevo… Draco no podía asimilar que ella estaba muriendo…

Narcisa solo podía oír las suplicas de Draco llamando con desesperación a Hermione… y no quería pensar que pasaría si ella moría… no quería y no podía asimilar que Hermione desapareciera… Draco y Abraxas la seguirían estaba segura y temió y lloro con la misma amargura que su hijo…

Maldecía esa maldición que les robaba la felicidad y los condenaba aquel sufrimiento que abrazaba a sus corazones como un amante… no podía soportar oír los pasos de la muerte vagando por los pasillos de la mansión siguiéndolos como si se tratara de sus sombras.

Porque la muerte visitaba cada noche a Hermione en busca de ella… en busca de su alma encerrada por la fuerza de su voluntad en aquel cuerpo moribundo.

Las arenas del tiempo corrían en contra de Hermione y ahora de Draco que se abrazaba a ella con fuerza como si ella pudiera protegerlo de aquel dolor que lo quemaba con llamas ardiente desde adentro destrozándolo por completo. Porque Draco había perdido la voluntad de vivir porque la vida le era arrancada sin piedad, si anestesia estrujando su corazón con aquel dolor que le cortaba la respiración.

Abraxas estaba recostado de una pare temblando abrazándose a si mismo oyendo las suplicas de su padre, aunque había deseado verle retorcerse de dolor no se sentía capaz de entrar en aquella habitación y verlo derrotado… no podía… y el motivo era que el comprendía el dolor que doblegaba el orgullo de Draco Malfoy al llorar por una sangre sucia que se había adueñado de todo su ser dejándolo sin nada, dejándolo sin voluntad para seguir viviendo.

Abraxas se separo de la pare con pasos torpes aun temblando. Todo a su alrededor daba vuelta, estaba cansado emocional y físicamente… no había dormido nada buscando entre la extensa biblioteca de su abuelo alguna solución para ayudar a su madre. Pero todo era inútil… no encontraba nada. Con pasos torpes se dirigió de nuevo aquel lugar que envergaba tanta sabiduría y a la vez escondía aquello que deseaba saber… todo sus pensamientos eran un remolino fuera de control. No podía comprender a su padre y sus acciones y sobre todo sus palabras dolorosas… pero por los momentos no quería pensar en aquella conferencian que se clavo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Porque a él no le importaba el dolor que podría estar padeciendo Draco, para Abraxas lo más importante era Hermione y solo ella merecía todo lo que él podía ofrecerle.

Sin embargo el sufriente que el trasmitía Draco para él era verdadero y era porque con la música no se puede mentir y eso fue lo que llevó a Abraxas a averiguar y escuchar cerca de la puerta a su padre y abuela.

Las grandes puesta de la biblioteca se abrieron frente Abraxas revelando, cascadas y bosques de libros… torres y miles de libros se podían divisar por doquier… con pasos sonoros repetidos por ecos que resonaban por los amplios pasillos de aquella biblioteca lúgubre respondió por aquel sonido tenebroso. Abraxas se detuvo frente a una mesa donde cientos de libros estaba abiertos al igual que cientos de pergaminos donde tomaba nota de todo lo que podía darle una pista de cómo sanar a su madre de aquel maleficio que la condenaba a la muerte.

-¡Abraxas!- un susurro llego a los oídos de joven mago que despego sus ojos rojos y cansados de un papiro amarillento casi ilegible que alcanzaba a leer con dificulta debido a la escasa luz de aquella vela agonizante.

Abraxas miro el rostro cansado de su abuelo acercarse con pasos lentos, Abraxas miro a Lucios esperezando y Lucios desvió la mirada dándole a entender que de nuevo llegaba con las manos vacías… que de nuevo su misión había resultado poco productiva para sus investigaciones.

-Lo siento Abraxas pero debemos buscar en otra parte…- Lucios tomo asiento frente a su nieto con su cabello algo desordenado y grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos azules. Su rostro se mostraba más vejes y cansancio. La preocupación se podía dibujar en su rostro para aquellos que conocían al verdadero Lucios y no el frio hombre que le mostraba a toda la sociedad mágica.

-¿Porque…? ¡¿Por qué no podemos encontrar la maldita cura…? ¿Porque la magia no nos ayuda…? ya no quiero que mi madre siga bebiendo de esa oscura poción… esa poción que solo le puede dar media vida y que la condena y arraiga la maldición oscura en su cuerpo.

-Esa poción es lo único que le permite estar con vida… ella misma la creo y por los momento es lo único que tenemos… -Lucios camino hasta el bar oculto detrás de un estante de libros. Silvio una copa de whiskey y bebió con rapidez la copa sintiendo aquel juego que le quemaba con ferocidad. No le dio importancia a ese hecho.

Abraxas miro todos aquellos pergaminos y apuño sus manos contenido las ganas de arrojarlos todo al fuego para calman un poco sus frustración.

-Aun así no puedo aceptarlo… no puedo asimilar que ella tenga que beber todos esos elementos combinados. Esa sustancia es ilegal... es oscura y maldice todo lo que toca…

-La sangre de dragón que le da ese color turbio más oscuro que la noche, una sangre tan poderosa que es codiciada para la realización de la magia oscura por su poder. La sangre de un unicornio entregada por voluntad propia la cual le da esa tonalidad azul celeste por unos escasos segundos es capaz de mantener a una persona que este al borde de la muerte otorgándole media vida. La savia de un sauce que le da ese tono dorado esa capaz de mantener un cuerpo de pie a pesar de que se esté desboronado rejuveneciendo cada célula muerta del cuerpo de Hermione, las lagrimas del ave fénix que devuelve el agua cristalino aun más puro y es capaz de curar el mas maléfico de los venenos… -Lucios suspiro y volvió a tomar un trago de su copa y miro a su nieto y continuo su monologo. - lo sabes no es así Abraxas, son ingredientes peligrosos que solo tu madre pudo fundir en una poción, algo tan perfecto y maléfico, a pesar de la pureza de sus ingredientes no deja de ser una poción tenebrosa. Una poción que la llevaría a askaban si no fuera por su posición de héroe nacional. No hay poción tan perfecta como la de tu madre ni siquiera se asemeja a la piedra filosofar creada por el alquimista Nicolás Flamel. Y nosotros Abraxas tenemos que creer algo más perfecto que eso. Pero como superar a una mente tan privilegiada como la de tu madre. Como superar una obra maestra que ni siquiera Lord Voldemort pudo llegar a crear. Hermione, solo tú puedes superarla Abraxas, solo tú puedes encontrar la cura. Tu inteligencia es semejante a la de ella. Solo necesitamos encontrar los ingredientes y unirlos para creer aquella cura que buscamos tan desesperadamente.

-Aun así no puedo superarla… no puedo crear algo mas magnifico y perfecto que lo que ella ha creado, ¿cómo superarla…? ella están brillante… no puedo y ella no ayuda en nada. Me ha dicho que la respuesta está allí que debo abrir mis ojos y mi mente. Y si es así, y si ella puede ver la respuesta tan claramente ¿por qué demonios no lo dice, me la muestra?

-Porque ella no puede verla con claridad. Porque ella confía en ti y en tu inteligencia. Aun así ella no quiere que dejes de vivir tu vida, no quiere que te sumerjas en los libros y te alejes de todo. Sin embargo te está empujando a volverte un preso de esta biblioteca. –Lucios tomo un nuevo trago y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ha tenido una recaída el día de hoy, Draco ha vuelto. – Abraxas se güiro dándole la espalda a su abuelo que no mostro muestra de sorpresa en su rostro pero eso no quería decir que no lo estaba, pero como todo buen Malfoy no había dejado ver ninguna emoción aunque se sintió un poco incomodo con la forma que había llamado Abraxas a su hijo.

Abraxas miro sobre la chimenea un hermoso cuadro enmarcado en oro solido con deliciosos acabados creados por los enanos de las cuevas del guachara un montaña oculta para todo aquel que no tuviera los galones necesarios para adquirir una de sus obras. Aquel marco sostenía un lienzo con la imagen móvil de una joven mujer muy hermosa leyendo un libro sin ser perturbada por la conversación que estaba teniendo con su abuelo. Mirar aquel cuadro lo tranquilizaba y lo llenaba de una nostalgia que entristecía aun mas a su corazón.

Lucios no agrego nada mas dando por terminada su conversación con su nieto. Dejo la copa en el mini bar y salió de la biblioteca en busca de su esposa. Sabía que estaría con Draco explicándole la situación delicada en la que se encontraba la salud de Hermione. Las recaídas cada vez eran más peligrosas. Estaba viendo el futuro de su nieto ennegrecido.

Camino alrededor de 8 minutos hasta que encontró a su esposa consolando a un Draco tembloroso entre sus brazos, la imagen le resulto un poco confusa, perturbadora y sobre todo sorprendente.

El estado de su hijo era de una total agonía, sus temblores eran similares a los que ocasionaba la maldición cruciatus. No entendía nada pero aun así miro aquel cuadro entristecido que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Porque ante Lucios no solo estaba un hijo dolido derramado lagrimas de desolación, porque Draco no solo estaba lleno de dolor. Draco Malfoy estaba destruido y sus ojos no mostraban vida. Estaba viviendo un infierno y tan solo pensar que comenzaba a vivirlo estremeció a Lucios.

Sobre la mansión Malfoy las nubes negras oscurecían los amplios jardines llevando la oscuridad y la frialdad de su negrura hasta lo más hondo de los corazones latientes de aquel majestuoso lugar. La tristeza cubría de un triste color el esplendor que una vez había obtenido aquel lúgubre, lugar donde la muerte se paseaba como si esta fuera su hogar, disfrutando cada uno de sus pasillos llenos de dolor y lamentos de aquellas almas entristecidas que padecían ante la agonía de perder a un ángel de luz que los condenaba de nuevo a la oscuridad y el vacio de la soledad. La fría y fiel soledad.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada quiero informarles que estoy completamente de reposo. No puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a mis fanfic ya que requiere de estar por largo tiempo sentada y no es recomendable en este momento para mí. Aun así he escrito por cortos periodos por todos ustedes. Espero que mi esfuerzo haiga valido la pena… y bueno que mejor forma de agradecerme que dejarme sus comentarios y palabras de aliento.**

**Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus paciencias y apoyo.**

**Ellas son:**

**Lunatico0030**

**Jedahomy**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Jennydcg**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Gio**

**Gio**

**Emmi**

**Romi95**

**Caritay**

**Tokio2323**

**Dunaadharel**

**Dunaadharel**

**Aihin**

**Venix14**

**HM-01**

**Pansy pattinson**

**Maru**

**China lop32**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**MaJoSaMe**

**Nicole208**

**SALESIA**

**Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle**

**Aide3**

**Alesita Campano**

**Daniela SOS**

**ISYLU**

**Mede**

**Isabella jean bennet**

**Stefany**

**Stefany**

**Bgm**

…

**Muchas gracias a todos. Y por fis no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios…**

**Besos **

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	7. Chapter 7 Ilusión

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mí querido lunatico0030**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Ilusión"**

NIEBLA… NIEBLA… NIEBLA…

Draco caminaba en medio de aquella espesa niebla, era una noche fría, el aire le llegaba con dificulta a sus pulmones, bajo sus pies había nieve y en el cielo la luna parecía más lejana que nunca.

Miro aquel extraño lugar, la única luz que había era de aquel hermoso astro.

El frio se volvía insoportable y cada vez la luna se alejaba mas dejándolo en la oscuridad, en la penumbra de aquel lugar solitario.

Se podía respirar tristeza en aire, dolor y sufrimiento.

Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y el vacio crecía al igual que la oscuridad en aquel extraño lugar.

Camino a siegas sintiendo el frio abrazador, comenzaba a sentir desesperación, quería salir de allí, quería sentir calor y no aquel frio que entumecía su cuerpo. Su alma.

Y fue en ese momento que sentía que moriría de hipotermia, un farol con una hermosa llama rojiza y amarillenta con un extraño naranja destello a unos pasos de él, segándolo por unos momentos. El frio desapareció lentamente y el calor volvió abrazar su cuerpo.

Luciérnagas aparecieron lentamente iluminando un poco mas aquella penumbra… entre la nieve orquídeas y lirios comenzaron a brotar lentamente al igual que el pasto verde. Entre la oscuridad que aun reinaba en aquel lugar figuras retorcidas se comenzaron a divisar, con algo de preocupación Draco que había contenido la respiración, pudo soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones al percatarse que aquellas figuras eran solo las siluetas de los arboles que lo rodeaban.

Y con si fuera invocada por un hechizo la luna destello con ímpetu sobre los cielos reclamándolos como su propiedad. La claridad se izo como si fuera de día.

Draco estaba maravillado con aquel lugar hermoso y cada vez más cálido pero aun ahí había tristeza y dolor y sobre todo desolación en aquel lugar a pesar de su esplendor.

La suave y dulce melodía de aquel maravilloso instrumento rompió con aquel silencio. Las dulce y tristes notas de un chelo lleno de melancolía paralizo su corazón y petrifico su cuerpo.

El aire huía de sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos dejando que aquel sonido lo envolviera abrazándolo, neutralizando aquel dolor que sentía cuando se entero de aquella maldición que le robaba a Hermione.

La agonía que sentía su alma fue callada por aquel bálsamo que penetraba sus oídos.

La vida que había estado abandonado volvía de rodillas pidiendo ser aceptada de nuevo.

Pero no la recibiría, no lo haría porque si Hermione no la poseía el no la deseaba, la rechazaría y repudiaría para que nunca volviera.

Aquellas notas aumentaron su intensidad. Suplicando que la recibiera, pidiendo que abrazara aquella vida que él no deseaba poseer.

Abrió sus ojos aquella música solo podía ser creada por ella. Solo ella podía trasmitir tantas emociones y hablar con vos suave e imponente con aquella música.

Las notas de aquel chelo fueron muriendo después de insistir tanto.

Draco se vio envuelto de nuevo por el silencio hasta que las suaves gotas de agua que caían en suaves cascadas atrajeron su atención.

Con curiosidad se acerco a una fuente.

Una fuente de un hermoso ángel que lloraba en silencio. Y aquellas gotas de aguas salían de sus ojos melancólicos y cargados de una profunda tristeza que estremecía su alma.

El ángel estaba sentado sobre un flor con sus pétalos abiertos, sus piernas estaban cruzadas una sobre la otras y sus manos la tenía sobre su corazón y sus ojos miraban a una dirección que daba de nuevo aquel farol que aun destellaba… el farol era completamente negro con pequeñas figuras sobre el cristal que protegía aquella llama del suave viento.

Y bajo de este había una silla y al lado estaba aquel chelo que conocía tan bien.

Una chelo completamente blanco de cuerdas doradas… era el chelo de Hermione, el chelo que la extravagante Narcisa le había obsequiado años atrás cuando él vivía en la ignorancia de aquello que consumía a su Hermione.

Draco camino con pasos vacilantes hasta aquel hermoso instrumento que respetaba silenciosamente.

Rosas blancas aparecieron a su alrededor y los ecos de unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba. Tuvo miedo de girarse a ver aquella persona.

Su corazón latía dolorosamente y su cuerpo temblaba como la primera vez que la vio.

Y sintió su cuerpo frio pasar por su lado, su cabello caía como cascadas hasta mas debajo de su cintura. El olor a vainilla lo embriago lentamente. Deseo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de aquel perfume, sin embargo no fue capaz de hacerlo, no quería perder ningún detalle de aquella mujer que parecía no notar su presencia. Draco estiro su mano y tomo uno de aquellos risos hasta que su dueña se alejo en dirección del chelo.

El vestido de Hermione era blanco largo y ajustado a su figura, con un sencillo descote en forma de v sostenido por hilos de plata que rodeaban su cuello dejando su espalda completamente descubierta, con lentitud recogió su cabello en un informar moño donde delicados risos caían descuidadamente dejando al descubierto aquellos cientos de hilos que tejían como la tela de una araña sobre aquella cremosa piel.

Hermione se sentó lentamente sobre aquella silla y tomo su chelo sin mirar a Draco, afino con suma concentración cada cuerda hasta que el chelo pudo producir el sonido que ella deseaba. Sonrió satisfecha y levanto su rostro lentamente hasta que sus miraras chocaron y sus corazones se volvieron un solo sonido.

Draco miro aquel rostro, los ojos de Hermione brillaban aun mas que la luna, sus mejillas mostraban aquel tonalidad rosadas que tanto adoraba, su nariz pequeña y respingada aun seguía siendo adornada por aquellas diminutas pecas, sus labios aun seguían poseyendo aquel rojo carmín natural que eran su perdición, aquellos que habían doblegado su alma volviéndola la dueña de todo su ser.

Y fue allí que Draco vio algo que doblego aun más su alma y lleno sus ojos de lágrimas.

Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a tocar para él, solo para él. Sus dedos se movían con maestría mostrando aquella pasión y aquellas notas que enternecían su corazón. Solo ella podía crear algo tan hermoso. Solo ella podía tocar aquella pieza digna de dioses.

Draco dio un paso y miro los ojos hechizantes de Hermione fijos en el y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

No había duda que ella era su dueña controlaba cada uno de sus movimientos, era preso de sus ojos, de su sonrisa y de aquel amor que le profesaba.

Las notas de aquel chelo eran melancólicas que lo obligaban a recordar cada uno de aquellos momentos compartidos con ella, cada uno de esos momentos que él la admiraba desde lejos. Ahora comprendía todo el mal que le había causado, la horrible forma que había usado para destruirla, se avergonzaba de sí mismo, bajo la mirada no podía seguir viendo aquellos ojos que no le acusaban o le mostraban desprecio por todo el daño que le había causado. Esos ojos que lo miraban aquel brillo que no lograba descifrar, ese mismo brillo que tantas veces vio en su Hermione. Dio un paso atrás el vacio se intensificaba en su corazón, quería pedirle perdón por causarle tanto dolor, pero no podía hacerlo. No era merecedor de suplicarlo ni de si quiera aquella hermosa melodía. Aun así no resistió aquellas notas que le pedían que la mirara que le suplicaban que leyera aquellas palabras silenciosas que le rebelaban un secreto que le quemaría la piel, y le partería el corazón.

Hermione tocaba con pasión, con el corazón. Le susurraba historias de un alma dolida, destrozada, sus labios estaban un poco separados, y en sus ojos había lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas. Los dedos de ella se movían con tal maestría que no podía haber ningún error, aquella melodía entristecida contaban los sueños de su compositora… los cantos de un alma destruida y presa de la soledad.

Las notas fueron muriendo lentamente y Hermione cerró sus ojos y nuevas lágrimas mancharon su rostro. Los afectos e emociones trasmitidas habían debilitado las fuerzas de Draco lo habían condenado e hundido aun mas en su miseria.

Draco sentía desesperación quería capturar cada una de esas lagrimas con sus labios. Quería que ellas desaparecieran y que aquel brillo especial perdurara todo una eternidad fiel aquel brillo celestial. No quería ver los ojos vacios de Hermione nuevamente.

Dio un paso hacia ella y los dedos de Hermione se detuvieron y sus ojos lo observaron en silencio y abrió sus labios y le susurro tan suave que su voz parecían melodías de ángeles.

-Después de tantos años has encontrado el jardín de los sueños Draco. –Hermione se puso de pie irguiéndose como una diosa en su templo; en el Olimpo. Su aura era tranquila, suave como el viento que acariciaba los pétalos de las rosas arrastrando sus perfumes; aromatizando todo el jardín.

Draco la miro sorprendido por sus palabras y por su belleza segadora.

Hermione miro el rostro de Draco y supo que debía seguir hablándole, no quería que desapareciera antes de poder decirle lo que sentía. No quería que aquella primavera de aquel jardín padeciera ante el frio invierno que había ocasionado la indiferencia de su Draco.

-Este fue el jardín en donde encerré mis recuerdos de aquella noche donde te entregue mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón sellando mi destino. –susurro y su voz fueron suaves cascabeles de viento o quizás tal vez fue un susurro melodioso como el cantar de un ruiseñor. Aun así Draco no podría distinguir aquella voz ya que su mente trataba de procesar aquella información.

-¿Los recuerdos de aquella noche? ¿Pero cómo? –su ojos y su rostro podría mostrar la completa y total sorpresa de Draco dándole a comprender a Hermione que él no mentía e fingía aquella expresión.

Hermione estiro su mano y una hermosa mariposa negra con bordes rojos se poso sobre su dedo a descansar. Los ojos de Hermione admiro la belleza de aquel ser que pronto parecería al marcharse Draco. Todo se marchitaría. Porque esa era su última noche en aquel jardín. Suspiro y miro el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna. Extrañaría aquel lugar, pero como todo en este mundo tiene un final… a ella no le quedaba más opción que la aceptación de aquel destino triste de su refugio. Miro de nuevo a Draco abrió su boca y prosiguió.

-Tarde tantos años en recuperar cada uno de esos momentos, cada uno de esas sensaciones. Cada una de tus caricias de tus besos... Fueron años de tortura pero al fin lo logre y fue muy tarde porque ya tu me despreciabas y comprendo que todo fue mi culpa. –los ojos de de Hermione mostraron aquella tristeza de la que era presa. Esos ojos que a no mostraban aquella inocencia que vio Draco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en aquella antigua librería en el Callejón Diagon. –ya no querías compartir mi cama. Y buscaste otros brazos, otros labios, otro cuerpo. Me dejaste en la soledad y en sufrimiento de mi corazón roto. Todo había terminado y yo… yo tuve que callar y disfrazar mi amor con la indiferencia. –concluyo con resignación. Ella ya había aceptado su destino.

-Yo…

-Tú no lo sabías… como podrías saber que moría por dentro si ya tus ojos no me miraban. Si ya tu corazón había enterrado el amor que sentías por mi… comprendía que me lo merecía… que me merecía todo ese dolor por el daño que te había causado… y tambien sentí ira y tristeza a reconocer que tu amor no era tan fuerte para esperar que despertara de ese letargo al que me había sometido al no comprender lo que mi corazón gritaba y mi mente racional se negaba a comprender y aceptar… porque como aceptar aquel que se había declarado mi enemigo y me susurraba palabras de amor aquella noche que era dominada por el alcohol. Mi alma se negó a sufrir y borro cada una de aquellas sensaciones condenándome a todos estos años te tortura gracias a mi cobardía. No lo entiendo, no lo recuerdo… como tú me lo robaste todo… como te adueñaste de mi alma. Draco… yo… yo… debo…

-Hermione. –Draco no supo cuando ni como pudo hacer aquello, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que aquel brazo con se aferraba al cuerpo de Hermione le devolvía el aire, el calor a su cuerpo frio y llenaba aquel vacio de miles de sensaciones.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas perdían fuerza y su alma debilitaba su cuerpo… Hermione ella lo amaba y el no lo había visto. Ambos se habían condenado aquel sufrimiento del que eran presas. El bálsamo de las palabras de Hermione tranquilizaba un poco el dolor de su alma desgarrada. Pero aun así era incapaz de pedirle perdón por sus acciones. Algo le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera pero su corazón se negaba hacerlo.

Se aferro mas al cuerpo de Hermione… quería parar el tiempo en ese preciso momento y mantenerla para siempre prisionera de su abrazo desesperado. Quería fundicirse en su cálido cuerpo. No podía imaginarse vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, el no podría sobrevivir. Draco sintió los temblores de Hermione y como ella se aferraba tambien aquel abrazo desesperado y el tubo que callar aquel sentimiento que quería pedir perdón antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Los dedos de Hermione se clavan en la espalda de Draco. Ella temblaba a causa de esos sentimientos que doblegaban su alma. Esos sentimientos que gritaban dentro de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración y profunda desdicha. Porque ellos solo podían compartir ese momento. Ese abrazo que más que todo era una despedida mas no un reinicio.

Querían maldecir el mundo y la vida misma por castigarlo de esa forma. ¿Porque…? ¿Porque su destino había sido tan cruel con ellos…? ¿Por qué no podían tener una oportunidad de seguir juntos tomados de la mano por aquella corta vida? ¿Porque la vida de Hermione se apagaba como aquel farol que moría en silencio, en la soledad oscureciendo aquel jardín marchito como el cuerpo de Hermione?

Ambas almas callaban su dolor… no quería dejarlo salir porque los destruiría por completo condenardolos por toda la eternidad.

Draco oculto su rostro en el cuello de Hermione abandonándose a las lagrimas.

-Si desapareces lo haré contigo Hermione. –determino. - Porque si tu no existe en mi mundo… yo no existiré en el. –la firmeza de su voz estremeció a Hermione quien abrió los ojos sorprendida antes aquellas palabras llenas de dolor, amargura y sobre todo llena de determinación.

Draco ya había tomado su decisión. El moriría junto a Hermione en el preciso momento que ella cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

Hermione coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y se separo un poco de aquel abrazo del que era prisionera y del cual no deseaba deshacerse. Incluso esa separación la hacia temblar de anhelo y desesperación por volverse a sentir rodeada de aquellos brazos con los que había tenido tantos sueños e ilusiones. Pero era necesaria aquella separación dolorosa ya que deseaba ver aquellos ojos que estremecían su alma con tan solo verse reflejada en ellos.

Y fue esa sensación escalofriante y a la vez tibia que envolvió a Hermione al verse reflejada en los ojos grises de Draco que aun derramaban lagrimas.

-Tus ojos son tan hermosos… llenos de una luz especial que hace sentir cosas maravillosas cuando me veo reflejados en ellos… tus rubios cabellos, tan suaves al tacto… cuando dormías a mi lado los peinaba con mis dedos perdiéndome en su suavidad y la sensación de poder despeinarlos. Tu piel pálida y fría me brindaba el calor en aquellas noches de dolor y frio cuando mi cuerpo moría en las penumbras de nuestra habitación. Y tu boca sensual, esos labios que se movían de esa forma que me hacían anhelar uno de tus besos hasta el punto de la desesperación. Eres quien dominaba mis sentidos, dominas mi voluntad, eres mi adicción. Eres esa droga que no puedo probar. Eres la ilusión que no puedo atrapar. La necesidad de probar tus labios es mi muerte en vida. Es más doloroso desearte y no tenerte que la muerte lenta que roba mi vida. Te deseo Draco. Te deseo tanto que es doloroso… aun así en este lugar olvidare mi orgullo, mi dolor y te suplicare por un beso. Solo eso deseo antes de desaparecer… un beso que doblegue mi voluntad de dejarte ir. Un beso que me devuelva las ilusiones de poder vivir por unos días más… Draco por favor… por favor bésame. – los ojos de Hermione suplicantes dejaban correr lagrimas. Había mandado al diablo su orgullo tan solo por un beso de su amado de ojos plateado.

Draco miro los ojos suplicantes de Hermione fundiéndose en ellos. Y sin pensarlo, sin pensar en lo que hacia se acerco lentamente al rostro de su amada. Él le daría ese beso que ella le suplicaba. Ese beso que el tan bien anhelaba y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida.

Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de húmeda y sonrojada de Hermione a causa de llanto para acercarla más a su rostro.

Todo a su alrededor fue tomada por la repentina oscuridad. El farol desapareció con su cálida llama trayendo de vuelta al frio y la nieve que cubrió el pasto verde y las hermosas flores. Los arboles fueron ocultados por la oscuridad y las suaves gotas de agua de la fuente fueron calladas por el silencio.

La niebla volvió a cubrir los pies de Draco que tembló ante el inesperado frio.

Y fue en ese momento… en ese preciso momento que sus labios se rosaban llenándoles de una dicha que los dominaba por completo adormeciendo el sufrimiento de su alma que el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a desaparecer entre los brazos de Draco quien pronto se vio abrazando a la nada. Porque Hermione se había ido antes de que sus lenguas intervinieran en aquel rose religioso, celestial que los llenaba de paz y felicidad.

El vacio lleno el corazón de Draco y ese grito de dolor que se había esforzado por encerrar entre su pecho se vio en libertad.

-Draki…

Draco salto de aquel sofá de una de las salas de la mansión donde dormía, ante la voz de aquella mujer frente aquel quien le sonreía de oreja a oreja con una expresión patética en el rostro.

Pero eso no fue lo que molesto a Draco, fue solo la presencia en de aquella mujer a la que comenzaba aborrecer desde el fondo de su alma… sentía asco de ella y de el mismo por atreverse a tocarla. Y más que todo sentía ira de verla en aquella mansión. En el hogar de Hermione.

Se levanto de su sofá empujando sin delicadeza aquella intrusa.

-¿Que ocurre no te alegras de verme?. –pregunto haciendo un puchero con sus labios cubierta con una capa de terciopelo azul. Ocultando su rostro.

Draco aun no asimilaba la presencia de aquella mujer… pero no se podía quedar callado debía reaccionar antes de que algo ocurriera. Algo que lastimara a su Hermione. Sin embargo la presencia de dos personas más se hizo presente en aquella sala.

Frente a él, un joven de ojos grises igual a los del se dejo ver fríos y llenos de odio junto a los de una mujer algo flaca y de piel pálida y de unos ojos almendrados llenos de dolor.

Draco dio un paso así Hermione quien trataba de contener la ira de su hijo junto a ella y el dolor de su alma. Porque ella había despertado de aquel maravilloso sueño para volver a la cruel realidad donde Draco no la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Pankinso no eres bienvenida en mi hogar. Por ello le pido de forma cortes que abandones la mansión en este preciso momento… -Hermione se mostro digna sin bajar su cabeza disfrazando su dolor con la frialdad de la que hacía gala su mentor… Lucios Malfoy quien le había enseñado a dominar sus emociones.

-¡Draki! –chillo indignada Pansy creyendo que Draco la defendería de los ataques de Hermione como siempre lo hacía pero solo recibió el silencio de él.

-Draco. – esta vez quien hablo fue Hermione con tal frialdad que los presentes sintieron como la temperatura del lugar descendió unos grados ante su gélida voz.

Aun así Draco se sintió incapaz de verla a los ojos. Tenía miedo de ver esos ojos vacios.

-Espero que al menos espero que respetes la casa de tus padres y nuestro hijo y le pidas a tu amante que se marche en este momento. –Hermione miro fijamente a su amado sintiendo como su alma terminaba de romperse.

-Pansy. –Pansy tembló ante la voz de Draco. –márchate y no vuelvas a pisar la mansión en lo que te resta de vida.

-¿Qué demonios dices? –ojos de Pansy mostraban incredulidad y sobre todo mostraban ira ante la humillación.

-Lo has escuchado. No eres bienvenida mujerzuela. Ahora lárgate ante que mi ira no pueda seguir siendo contenida y te maldiga. –las frías palabras de abraxas y sus ojos hicieron temblar bruscamente a Pansy, ella conocía la facilidad de aquel chico con que manejaba las maldiciones ya que en el pasado había sido presa de muchas de estas. Ella le temía.

-Draco no se está ocurriendo y porque me dejaste sola en Francia, pero quiero un explicación para tu conducta.

-Le recomiendo que abandone la mansión en este preciso momento. –la vos de Lucios se dejo escuchar cerca detrás de Pansy que salto asustada ante la aparición del mago de aura perturbadora.

-Estoy decepcionada de ti Draco, creí en tus palabras. Creí en ti hijo. –Narcisa mostraba en sus ojos decepción y preocupación por Hermione.

-Yo… madre… yo… -Draco no sabía aque decir, solo quería gritar lleno de frustración por aquella situación que se había armado en cuestión de minutos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Crucius… - fue la palabra gélida que rompió con los pensamientos de los presentes seguidos de los gritos de una mujer. ..

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que todos estén bien disfrutando de las vacaciones de carnaval…**

**Y bueno lamento la tardanza, pero creo que todos conocer el motivo y para aquellas personas que no están informadas quiero que sepan que estoy un poquito mala de salud y por ello no escribo con mucha frecuencia… en estos momentos solo quiero que su espera haiga balido la pena con este cap… **

**Tambien quiero agradecerles por lo feliz que me han hecho con sus reviews esos que me llenar de felicidad y me motivan a seguir escribiendo para todos ustedes… muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan y sus palabras de aliento… y en especial quiero darle las gracias a la siguientes personas que me dejaron sus comentarios en el cap anterior… y ellos son:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Greece06**

**HM-01**

**SALESIA**

**Christabell**

**Lunatico0030**

**Gio**

**Jennydcg**

**BGM**

**ISYLU**

**Luxaria**

**Varonesa**

**Dunaadharel**

**China lop32**

**Alejandra1**

**Maru**

**Nicole208**

**Tokio2323**

**Aranxa**

**Ladycat**

**Aid4**

**Daniela SOS**

**Christabell**

**Jedahomy**

**kamy0709**

**Aranxa**

**Romi95**

**Muchas gracias a todos de verdad soy muy feliz por recibir sus comentarios y leer cada uno de ellos… ¡gracias mil gracias…! Ustedes me motivan a continuar con esta historia que nos hace llorar a todos… **

**Y tambien quiero pedirles una disculpa por no contestar a sus comentarios… pero lo hare muy pronto… solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y lo poco que tengo lo empleo escribiendo los capítulos de todas esas historias que ustedes leen de mi autoría…**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo… **

**Se despide de todos muy cordialmente hasta la próxima entrega;**

**Yuuki Kuchiki. **


	8. Chapter 8 Tiempo

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mí querido Lunatico0030 **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Tiempo es lo que deseo poseer" **

Hermione tomaba el desayuno como cada mañana en compañía de su familia. Los rayos del sol eran cálidos. Y el viento que susurraba entre los arboles movían con suavidad su corto cabello. Las aves formaban un concierto con sus maravillosos cantos mientras que las flores esparcían sus perfumes embriagadores.

Todo era un paraíso. Hermione miro a su alrededor disfrutando de aquel momento de paz que le brindaba tranquilidad a su alma.

Y sonrió. Al ver a su Abraxas hablar animadamente. En ese momento su hijo parecía un niño y no un adulto.

-Come mas fruta Abraxas querido. –susurro Hermione cortando un poco mas de melón para su hijo.

-Si madre. -sonrió alegre de ver a su madre compartir en una mañana calidad como antaño. Sonreía con la misma calidez y cortaba la fruta en pequeños trocitos como cuando era pequeño.

Abraxas la miraba embelesado. Estaba satisfecho. De hecho había comido mucho en esa mañana, pero eso no importaba… estaba feliz. Quería llorar de la felicidad, saltar o gritar.

Narcisa y Lucios hablaban de un evento social a que debían acudir eventualmente.

Draco solo miraba a Hermione y su hijo, amaba esa tranquilidad, ese ambiente familiar que se había estado perdiendo durante todo esos años debido a su orgullo estúpido.

Miraba como Hermione movía sus labios y como estos se curvaban en una sonrisa cuando Abraxas le hablaba, miro tambien a su hijo. Parecía un niño y no un adolecente o un hombre. Aun había un poco de resentimiento en sus ojos. Pero al menos ya no lo veía con ese odio desmedido con que lo solía ver semanas atrás.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que regreso a su hogar. A la mansión Malfoy junto a su familia. Junto a ella. Junto a Hermione.

-Pero no madre usted no puede salir no aun. –protesto Abraxas sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos. Quien los miro con curiosidad.

-Es necesario Abraxas… cariño debo hacerlo. –Hermione coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Abraxas que la miraba con reproche, molesto por lo que le acaba de decir su madre. El no quería que fuera, el no quería que saliera de la mansión, su madre estaba débil y el quería mantenerla estable, en esa estabilidad que por fin había logrado después de meses de sufrimiento. Sin embargo su madre pretendía ahora exponerse a una nueva recaída la cual él consideraba innecesaria.

-No… no quiero que vaya. –se opuso con firmeza atrayendo la atención tambien de sus abuelos que lo miraron sin comprender el porqué de esa discusión.

Abraxas no solía levantarle la voz a su madre sin importar lo muy molesto que estuviera y todos en esa mesa lo sabían. El la respetaba, la veneraba, Hermione para él era su ídolo, su héroe. Por ello le causaba curiosidad aquella nueva actitud de joven Malfoy.

La mesa quedo en silencio. Hermione dejo su servilleta de un lado y cerró los ojos y suspiro para ponerse de pie. Ella no le estaba pidiendo permiso a su hijo, solo le informaba.

-Si me disculpan tengo asuntos que resolver. Que tengan un buen día. – se despidió Hermione sin mirar a su hijo, posando sus ojos por breves segundos en Draco.

Abraxas bajo su cabeza y apuño sus manos mientras temblaba lleno de impotencia.

Narcisa puso una de sus manos sobre la de sus nietos y le sonrió tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo querido, ella no hará nada que perjudique su salud. –le hablo con voz suave y llena de cariño, abraxas levanto la mirada para ver a su abuela a los ojos.

-¿Y usted que sabe?. –pregunto con desdén molesto por la imprudencia de sus madres y por los frustrados intentos de su abuela para hacerle sentir bien. Porque nadie podía entender que su madre estaba en un estado delicado. Merlín sabía lo mucho que sufría con cada recaída que ella tenía. Porque ella no podía tener un poco de compasión por su corazón maltrecho y se quedaba en casa descansando, manteniéndose a salvo y en donde él pudiera cuidar de ella como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses.

-¡Abraxas!. –susurro indignado lucios por la falta de respeto de este hacia su abuela que lo miraba preocupada por su actitud. Aunque Narcisa lo comprendía. Comprendía su dolor y el desconsuelo que sufría su alma.

-Lo siento abuelos, debo retirarme.- Abraxas inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto y se retiro de la mesa dejando a Draco y sus abuelos algo inquietos por la discusión que no veían venir en esa mañana soledad llena de rayos cálidos a pesar del invierno y la nevadas que se aproximaban. Esa calidad y perfecta mañana se había esfumado dejando una atmosfera pesada alrededor de ellos.

Draco miro a su madre en busca de una explicación antes de ir detrás de Hermione y Abraxas. El no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no alcanzo a escuchar los motivos de tan imprevista discusión.

-Mañana es el aniversario de las muertes de los padres de Hermione y como cada año ella insiste en ir. Pero Abraxas no quiere que asista, el mundo muggle está lleno de contaminaciones y enfermedades que podían afectar a Hermione ya que sus defensas están sumamente bajas. El año pasado contrajo una extraña enfermedad respiratoria que la mantuvo encubada mágicamente durante más de tres meses. Y Abraxas teme que recaiga de nuevo. Sin embargo comprendo a Hermione y su necesidad de hacer esa visita. Y tambien comprendo el miedo de Abraxas ya que yo tambien lo siento apoderarse de mí. –Narcisa se llevo a los labios una taza de té con las manos temblorosas lo cual no paso por desapercibido por ninguno de los hombres de aquella mesa.

-Yo no puedo pedirle que no vaya. –susurro Draco atado de pie y mano, Hermione le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de salvar algo de aquello que una vez habían tendido. Estaba dándole la oportunidad de redimirse de todas sus aventuras y de todo aquel dolor que le estaba causando. Por el ello el no podía oponerse abiertamente aquella decisión como lo había hecho abraxas. –pero si puedo estar con ella cuidándola. –Draco se paro tambien de aquella mesa. Su desayuno había terminado justo en el momento que Hermione se había levantado de aquella mesa.

-Draco no creo conveniente que vayas. – lo detuvo lucios dejando de un lado al profeta para mirar a su hijo que parecía contrariado por sus palabras. – mañana no solo ira Hermione a ese sitio. Tambien lo harán sus amigos y no creo que ellos aprecien tu presencia en ese lugar.

-Yo soy el esposo de Hermione yo merezco estar allí con ella. –dijo con voz fuerte y clara y sobre todo determinada. El no la dejaría ir sola si ella corría riesgo de que su salud empeorara. El debía cuidarla y protegerla.

-Creo que debo recordarte que en estos últimos años no lo has sido, y no puedes reclamar aquello que has perdido por tu estupidez y falta de madures. Si vas solo ocasionaras peleas con los Weasley y eso podría lastimar a Hermione. Recuerda que para ella ellos son como una familia. –Lucios miro a Draco que apuñaba sus manos y mantenía su mandíbula tensa. Y sin decir nada Draco se retiro.

-¿Crees que ira?. –pregunto Narcisa con un deje de tristeza en su voz mirando a su hijo adentrarse a la mansión.

-Draco cometió muchos errores en el pasado y ahora comprende el peso de estos. Está pagando cada uno de ellos. Ahora solo tiene que aceptar que él no es aceptado por aquellos que aprecian a Hermione.

…

Abraxas estaba tirando todo a su alrededor. Estaba entristecido, airado. Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su rostro. El sabía que sucedería si su madre enfermaba de nuevo. Ella no aguantaría. Aun todas las noches podría sentir aquella presencia siniestra caminando por los pasillos de la mansión.

Aun podía escuchar los susurros de los muertos. Y aquel que la representaba visitar a su madre.

Tomo su violín afino sus cuerdas y abrió la ventana de su barcón. Tomo aire y llevo el instrumento al hombro y comenzó a tocar con gran maestría dejando fluir el dolor a través de aquellas notas.

Tan sumergido estaba en aquella música que no escucho aquellos suaves toques en su puerta ni cuando esta se abrió dejando pasar a Draco.

Draco se quedo quieto mirando como su hijo tocaba con tal desespero sumergido en aquella agonía que solo podía ser aplacada por la belleza de aquella melodía que acariciaba los corazones y entristecía el alma de aquellos que comprendía aquella notas que aclamaban el bálsamo que sanaría el corazón de su compositor.

Abraxas dejo de tocar y se güiro para enfrentar a su padre a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con algo de bruscalida y molesto consigo por dejar que Draco viera aquella muestra de debilidad.

-Cuando era pequeño mi madre me llevo al Callejón Diagon. Yo estaba feliz. Siempre me gustaba ir allí. –Abraxas no entendió porque decía aquellas palabras, porque se estaba abriendo las puertas de su alma a él, el hombre que le había causado tanto daño a su madre y a él. Pero tenía la necesidad de dejar salir algo de aquel dolor. Y él era el único en el refugio de su habitación. Así que continuo liberando un poco su alma –la abuela era la que me llevaba Callejón Diagon porque mi madre tenía muchos compromisos. Yo no comprendía. Siempre los otros niños acudían con sus madres. Entonces le pedía que me llevara, pero ella me sonrió con tristeza diciéndome que me llevaría el día siguiente. Me moleste con ella y le grite que no la quería. Ese día mamá estaba herida, ese día mamá había regresado de una misión y había sentido el dolor de la maldición que me la roba, pero yo no lo sabía. Solo era un pequeño malcriado como todo los Malfoy. –Abraxas sonrió con tristeza y Draco solo se quedo allí quieto en medio de la habitación mirando como Abraxas colocaba con sumo cuidado el violín en su estuche. Y ambos se sumergieron en el silencio hasta que Abraxas volvió a romper el silencio.

-Entonces madre me llevo, aunque sus heridas aun no habían sido atendidas adecuadamente. Pero yo estaba feliz que no pude ver su dolor. –Abraxas apuño sus manos y las flores que estaban cerca de él se marchitaron. –ella me llevaba de la mano y yo sonreía. Estaba feliz porque todo nos miraban veían que si tenía una madre. Entonces madre me llevo a una pequeña tienda. Yo creía que era de juguetes. Entramos en ella y pudo notar que no eran juguetes. Cuando me disponía a protestar madre comenzó a caminar hasta un estante donde eran exhibidos los violines. Y tomo uno. Entonces una bruja tomo con bruscalidad una de las manos de mamá… confundiéndola con una ladrona o bruja oscura.

-"¡_Largo de mi tienda! –bramo la bruja algo asustada por la presencia de aquella extraña mujer cubierta por una capa negra que ocultaba su rostro a ojos curiosos. El mundo mágico solo llevaba tres años de haberse librado de la amenaza de Voldemort aun así, las personas seguían temerosas y desconfiaban de todo aquel que ocultara su rostro. –largo o llamare a los aurores. –hablo de nuevo la bruja sosteniendo el brazo vendado de Hermione con más fuerza. Abraxas tomo la mano libre de su mamá algo asustado por aquella mujer. _

_-Estas asustando al niño. –susurro Hermione con voz fría sin descubrir su rostro. _

_La tendedera busco rápidamente con los ojos al niño mencionando mientras abrazas sentía como su corazón dejaba de latir al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Ella no había dicho que él era su hijo y ahora que lo notaba ella desde que habían salido de la mansión se había cubierto su rostro como si se avergonzara de él. Y Abraxas soltó la mano de su madre y retrocedió un paso. Hermione no lo miro. Estaba viendo a la bruja que miraba a su hijo sorprendida._

_-Ese niño es un Malfoy. –susurro la bruja mirando Abraxas y sus finas vestiduras con algo de desprecio en sus ojos. _

_Aun el odio y el resentimiento por las familias que habían estado del lado de Voldemort existía arraigado en los corazones de aquellos que sufrieron bajo aquella guerra que destruyo las vidas de siento de familias. Condenándolas al dolor y la pérdida de aquellos seres queridos._

_-No lo mires así. –Hermione puso su varita en el cuello de la mujer a una velocidad que la mujer se cayó del susto liberando a Hermione gritando asustada._

_Dos empleados y cuatros clientes acudieron en ayuda de la mujer. _

_-¡Aléjate de ella!. –grito el marido de la bruja apuntando a Hermione con su varita con mano temblorosa._

_-Yo no luche por esto. –susurro Hermione mirando en los ojos de aquella bruja odio por su hijo. Ese odio irracional que sentían aquellas personas en sus corazones. Y comprendió que la guerra aun no estaba ganada. El mismo prejuicio por la sangre estaba allí, latiendo en los corazones de aquellas personas heridas. La guerra contra el odio era una que le costaría ganar. Pero había esperanza. Y la esperanza estaba en los corazones de los niños._

_-¡Suélteme insolente!. –la voz de Abraxas alerto rápidamente ha Hermione quien se güiro a ver como un hombre lo sostenía por uno de sus brazos. _

_-Suéltelo si no quiere ir askaban. –exigió y amenazo Hermione con voz firme mirando al hombre con ira en su voz._

_-¿Quién eres? ¡Revela tu rostro! –exigió el hombre aprisionando al pequeño Abraxas con más fuerza._

_-Yo Hermione Granyer miembro de la orden de Merlín primera clase, capitán del quinto escuadrón de inteligencia de aurores, legisladora del ministerio, miembro de __Wizengamot__ y heroína de guerra exijo en este momento que suerte al joven Abraxas Malfoy o me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlo y ponerlo unos largos meses en askaban por agredir a un menor de edad. –todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración ante lo revelado. Todos conocían a la bruja mas inteligente del mundo mágico mejor amiga del gran Harry Potter y quien lo llevo a la victoria. _

_-¡Ja! Crees que creeré que eres Hermione Granyer. –dijo algo tembloroso el robusto hombre mirando a la bruja frente a él. Que comenzó a despojarse de la pesada capa que mantenía su identidad oculta._

_Abraxas no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía todo lo que había dicho su madre, pero de algo estaba seguro que aquellas personas estaban asustadas al oír el nombre de ella. Pero a pesar de todo aquello él se sentía dolido porque aun su madre no decía que él era su hijo._

_Los presentes en la tienda y los curiosos que miraban a trabes del cristal que daba la calle jardearon al ver aquella espesa y ondulada cabellera castaña y luego el rostro de Hermione quien miraba con mirada fría aquel despreciable hombre que se había atrevido a tomar a su hijo._

_-Ahora suelte al niño que lo lastima. –el hombre soltó Abraxas que se quedo quieto en su sitio con su cabeza gacha y sus hombros temblorosos._

_-Lo siento nosotros no sabíamos que usted…-_

_-Déjennos solos. Quiero hablar con el niño. – pidió Hermione mirando al pequeño Abraxas derramar lagrimas._

_-Si lo sentimos… - se disculpo la bruja dejando solos a Hermione y Abraxas._

_Hermione susurro un hechizo que creció como una burbuja alrededor de ella y su hijo. Un hechizo de protección para evitar cualquier ataque de algún mago oscuro o que algunos curiosos escucharan su conversación con Abraxas que no quería verla. _

_-Lamente haberte hecho pasar por todo este Abraxas. –susurro Hermione sin acercase mucho a su hijo para consolarlo pero si poniéndose a su altura para ver su rostro rojo a causa de las lagrimas. _

_-¿Porque no les hijo que yo era su hijo madre. Acaso se avergüenza de mí?. –pregunto con voz temblorosa._

_-No… no es eso Abraxas. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que solo late por ti amor. No hay nadie más importante que tu. –susurro con voz calidad, gentil y llena de cariño._

_-¡Mentira! Usted no me quiere. Se avergüenza de mí. No quiere decir que yo soy su hijo. Nunca me llevas a ningún sitio como las otras madres llevan a sus hijos. –abraxas estaba temblando mirando a su madre herido._

_-No miento Abraxas. Es solo que me da miedo que alguien te haga daño por ser mi hijo. Por ello no voy de paseo contigo. Abraxas yo te adoro mi amor y nunca sentiría vergüenza de ti. Porque no hay madre mas orgullosa de su hijo que yo. –Hermione puso una de sus manos en el rostro de su hijo que se aparto rápidamente ante su contacto. Acción que lastimo a Hermione. Ella no soportaría el dolor de perder a su hijo. _

_-No te creo.-susurro sin mirarla a los ojos. _

_-Abraxas por favor no hagas esto más difícil. -pidió Hermione con su cabeza gacha aguantando las ganas que tenia de llorar. Pero tenía que contenerse, muchas miradas curiosa estaban puesta sobre ella y su hijo. _

_-Ya no te quiero. No quiero ser más tu hijo.-cada palabra era clavada como aguijones en el corazón de Hermione que ya no solo tenía que soportar aquella maldición que la torturaba. _

_-No… no… Abraxas por favor… no actúes de esa forma. -le pidió revelando lo angustiada que estaba. _

_-Yo quiero… quiero una madre. Una madre de verdad. –susurro Abraxas mirando a su madre limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro._

_-Pero yo soy tu mamá de verdad Abraxas. – Hermione puso una de sus manos en las mejillas de Abraxas y esta vez el no rechazo el contacto._

_-No lo eres. Ocultas tu rostro para que no te vean conmigo. Y dices que eres Hermione Granyer y tu nombre no es así. Tu nombre es Hermione Malfoy como papá, y los abuelos._

_-Abraxas hay cosas que aun no entiendes y si las personas me ven no dejaran que disfrutemos del paseo. -trato de justificarse. _

_-No te creo._

_-Está bien, si lo que quieres es que todos me ven caminando a tu lado lo hare. Pero no me odies mi amor, que me lastima el corazón tu rechazo mi pequeño destello. – le suplico con tristeza que abraxas noto. _

_-Yo quiero una madre. Quiero que sepan que eres mi madre._

_-Abraxas… yo… yo les diré que eres mi hijo. – Hermione no podía ver esa mirada lastimada en los ojos de su hijo. Revelaría su secreto para que el sonriera._

_-¿De verdad…? –pregunto sorprendido, nunca creyó que su madre sucumbiera a su petición. Y eso le alegro._

_-Sí. Ahora ven y abrázame. –pidió sonriéndole. _

_Abraxas se abrazo a su madre con fuerza, sonriendo triunfar. Ahora todos verían lo hermosa que era su madre. _

_Hermione le dio pequeños besos por todo el rostro. Y lo levanto entre sus brazos maravillándose con la risa de su hijo sin importar el dolor que doblegaba su cuerpo en ese momento._

_Con un movimiento de varita la burbuja desapareció y con Abraxas entre sus brazos camino hasta uno de los estantes donde colgaban los violines._

_-Y bien mi pequeño Abraxas te gustaría aprender a tocar el violín. –pregunto Hermione sonriéndole a su hijo. _

_-Es un instrumento algo extraño. –Abraxas miro el curioso objeto con determinación, tratando de descifrar su función. _

_-Sí. Pero yo sé que mi amado hijo puede aprender a tocarlo. Y además yo te ensañare. – abraxas sonrió ante las palabras de su madre._

_-¿Su…su hijo?. – pregunto la tendedera sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar._

_-Si ella es mi mamá- -afirmo Abraxas manteniéndose serio ya que esa mujer no le agradaba. No le gustaba como lo había visto y como había tratado a su madre._

_-Yo siento mucho lo ocurrido, pero en estos tiempos no podemos confiarnos en aquellos que ocultan sus rostros. –procedió a disculpase la mujer con afán. Ya que no quería que tener a Hermione como su enemiga. En el callejón se escuchaban rumores de lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser Hermione si se le insultaba a ella o alguien cercano a ella. _

_-No se preocupe creo que me llevare este violín. –el instrumento comenzó a flotar frente a la vendedora. _

_-¡Wuaaaooo Mama eres muy poderosa!. –exclamo sorprendido Abraxas sonriendo frente a su madre. _

_Hermione lo puso de nuevo sobre el piso sonriendo ante el nuevo brillo en los ojos de su hijo. _

_-Tu mama es la mujer más poderosa y inteligente del mundo mágico. –hablo la mujer emocionada de tener a Hermione Granyer en su tienda. Tratando de ganar puntos con ella, después del desagradable mal entendido. _

_-Gracias por su alago. Ahora dígame cuanto es el costo del violín. – pregunto Hermione extrayendo de su capa una bolsa de terciopelo de color negro elegante con la silueta de un león con galones en su interior. _

_-¡Ho! no se preocupe puede llevárselo, considérelo un regalo en recompensa de la ofensa señorita Granyer. –la bruja no dejaba de sonreír le convenía que Hermione regresara de nuevo a su tienda. Eso le daría más publicidad ya que uno de los integrantes del trió de oro era uno de sus clientes._

_-Malfoy… mi madre es una Malfoy. –dijo serio Abraxas mirando los ojos sorprendido de la mujer que asentía algo perturbada por aquella información. _

_-Discúlpeme de nuevo. – volvió a disculpase un poco incrédula por la corrección de niño._

_-No se preocupe. Es muy amable de su parte regalarnos el violín. Muchas gracias. –agradeció Hermione aun un poco tensa, no se confiaba de nadie estando Abraxas junto a ella. En esos momentos hasta las hormigas eran una amenaza para su hijo estando ella con él._

_La bruja tendera guardo el violín en su estuche y se lo entrego Abraxas que lo tomo con una gran sonrisa._

_-Disculpe señorita Hermione me podría dar su autógrafo. –pregunto la mujer algo sonrojada mirando a Hermione que asentía con la cabeza._

_Abraxas miro como su madre firmaba autógrafos a todos los trabajadores y clientes de la tienda sin comprender porque aquellas personas se mostraban tan felices por la firma de su madre. _

_-Ya es hora de irnos Abraxas, que te parece si ahora vamos por un nuevo libro. –propuso Hermione sonriéndole mientras sacaba algo de sus pantalones._

_Abraxas miro curioso a su madre. Hermione dejo caer frente a él una delgada cadenita con un colmillo un poco grande frente a él._

_-¿Es para mi madre?. –pregunto entusiasmado. _

_-Así es, pretendía dártelo en la noche después de la cena, pero dado el caso que estamos fuera de mansión y los malos entendidos de hace unos minutos no puedo arriesgarme que algo te lastime… es un colmillo de un dragón joven. _

_-Un…un dragón…-susurro como si aun no lo podía creer. _

_-Así es… es de un cola cuerno. Te protegerá de cualquier maldición, es algo como un escudo… así que no lo pierdas. –Abraxas asintió fervientemente feliz mientras Hermione lo colgaba de su cuello. –ahora vamos por tu libro y después por un helado. _

_-Tambien podemos ir a la tienda de los tíos… -pregunto ilusionado. Sus tíos eran muy divertidos y siempre le regalaban cosas curiosas. _

_-Sé que me arrepentiré mas tarde, pero si iremos a sortilegios Weasley. –suspiro resinada. Su hijo estaba asiendo de las suyas ese día. Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Solo quería verlo sonreír feliz, solo eso quería para calmar aquel dolor que sentía en ese momento._

_-¡Qué bien madre…será un día emocionante! -Abraxas caminaba alegre tomado de la mano de su madre. Sin percatarse de todas las caras que se giraban a ver al Hermione reconociéndola. _

_Hermione abrió una puerta y se adentro en una enorme librería de dos plantas donde muchas personas compraban los libros para el nuevo año de clases en Hogwarts. _

_Cuando la campanilla de la puerta se cerró detrás de ella se vio enfocada por varios pares de ojos que la miraban sorprendidos murmurando entre ellos. _

_-¿Mamá porque todos nos miran así de raro?.-susurro Abraxas mientras Hermione le sonreí tranquilamente. Ella ya sabía que eso ocurriría si dejaba al descubierto su rostro._

_-Es lo que ocurre cuando las personas me ven amor. Ellos se sienten en deuda conmigo y tus tíos._

_-Señorita Granyer es un placer tenerla en mi humilde tienda… por favor pase… pase… -un anciano de valva blanca miraba alegremente a Hermione._

_-Ella no es Granyer ella es…_

_-Abraxas mi amor no seas mal educado con el señor Walter. –le interrumpió Hermione. _

_-Pero ma…- la protesta de Abraxas fue callada por una joven de unos 15 años que sonreí alegremente frente a ellos._

_-Yo…yo…me… pregu…to si usted po… podría darme su autógrafo… -pregunto la chica tratando de controlar sus nervios mirando a Hermione algo sonrojada pero sin borrar su sonrisa._

_Estaba pasando lo que Hermione mas se temía, ella no podía negarse hacerlo._

_Asintió con la cabeza y fue como una sentencia porque a los pocos segundos se vio rodeada por todos los presentes y muchas otras personas que entraban en la tienda a enterarse que Hermione Granyer estaba firmando autógrafos en la librería._

_El señor Walter dispuso una mesa y una silla para comodidad de Hermione quien miraba a cada momento Abraxas que parecía algo contrariado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. _

_-No es increíble… -una niña saco Abraxas se su estupor. _

_-¿Que es increíble?. –pregunto receloso, casi nunca hablaba con niños de su edad. Y aquella niña con el cabello revoltoso y ojos brillosos miraba fijamente a su madre como si viera algo maravilloso. Bueno el sabía que su madre era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero no era para que aquella niña la viera de esa forma. Porque solo el podía hacerlo._

_-la señorita Granyer…- contesto la niña como si eso fuera algo tan obvio. - cuando sea grande quiero ser una bruja como ella. –Abraxas abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

_-¿Usted la conoces…? –pregunto prestándole atención a la niña que suspiraba con un libro entre sus manos._

_-Bromeas todos conocemos a Hermione Granyer. La bruja más inteligente desde R. Revenclaw, una de las fundadoras del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Ella es asombrosa. –concluyo la niña mirando de nuevo a Hermione con brillosos ojos._

_-Se cuales son los fundadores de Hogwarts. Mi madre siempre me habla sombre el castillo. Yo sé que es asombrosa pero no entiendo porque todos quieren que les escriba su nombre en esos libros y pergaminos. – manifestó su confusión ante la mirada sorprendida de la pequeña que parecía no haber oído bien. _

_-¿ En donde has vivido todo este tiempo?. –pregunto. - ¿Bajo una roca?. Ella es una heroína paleo contra ya tu sabes quién y lo derroto junto a legendario Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley._

_-¿Yo sé quién?-pregunto confundido Abraxas ignorando los nombres de su tíos. _

_-Si ya sabes el mago que no debe ser nombrado. –susurro la niña temerosa de hablar de aquel mago oscuro. _

_-Te refieres a Voldemort. –pregunto Abraxas algo confuso._

_La niña jardeo asustada ahogando un grito de miedo ante el nombre del innombrable. _

_-¿Co…como puedes pronunciar su nombre? –pregunto temerosa. Ya que sus padres temían tambien pronunciar el nombre de aquel mago._

_-Mi madre dice que tenerle miedo al nombre aumente el temor en las personas. A demás él ya está muerto. –dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque recordaba que sus abuelos y padre tambien temían pronunciar el nombre de ese mago loco. _

_-Tu madre es muy valiente. Debe ser una Gryffindor. Ellos son los que pronunciar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado sin temor alguno._

_-Si ella es Gryffindor. _

_-De verdad es maravilloso. Mi padre es tambien un Gryffindor y mi madre una Revenclaw. Pero yo seré una Gryffindor como la señorita Granyer… sabes hoy que acaba de llegar de una misión en Rumania. Al parecer unos magos oscuros estaban escondidos allá. Eso dijo mi mamá. –sonrió la pequeña dejando ver la falta de uno de sus pequeños dientes. –acaso no es maravillosa. Definitivamente seré como ella cuando sea grande.-hablo rápidamente apretando mas el libro contra su pecho mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo. _

_-¿Eso es una rana de chocolate?. –pregunta curioso abraxas viendo la cajita azul con pequeñas estrellas en ella._

_-Si… quieres una, tengo más.- le ofreció la que tenía en la mano la cual acepto Abraxas gustoso._

_-Gracias._

_-No hay problemas. Pero si te sale una de Severus Snepe me la das, de él no tengo ninguna. _

_Abraxas asintió con la cabeza y abrió su cajita con cuidado para que su rana no hullera. _

_Pero no pudo evitar que esta se fuera al ver un cromo con la imagen de su madre en el sonriendo alegremente. _

_-Esto es imposible… -susurro mirando sorprendido aquella imagen._

_-Vaya que sueltes tienes, a mi me costó mucho dar con una de ella. – dijo sonriendo la pequeña abriendo la ella. _

_-¿De verdad ella es alguien muy importante?. –pregunto abraxas mirando la cara de decepción de la niña que sacaba un cromo de Macgonadall. _

_-Sí que lo es. Y yo seré igual a ella cuando sea grande, ya veras seré una Gryffindor. ¿Y tu aque casa quieres pertenecer? –pregunto con más confianza midiendo su rana que pretendía huir de sus manos._

_-Yo seré un Slytherins como mis abuelos y papá. –dijo orgulloso. _

_-Pero los magos que van a esa casa son malvados. –dijo sorprendida la niña ya que todos los niños que conocía querían ir a Gryffindor._

_-Madre dice que la casa de Slytherins no es mala, ya que mis abuelos son buenos. Así que no hay problema. Además ella se caso con papá. –explico mordiendo tambien su rana de chocolate. _

_-Es algo extraño que una Gryffindor y un Slytherins estén juntos ya que las casas son enemigas.-dijo con un tonito de sabelotodo que no le agrado Abraxas._

_-Vaya sabes mucho de Hogwarts. –dijo con algo de sarcasmo heredado de su padre._

_-Sí. La señorita Granyer sabía mucho cuando entro a Hogwarts me dijo mi tía Alice. Por ello estudio mucho para poder ser como ella. ¡Oh! Aun no me presento. Soy Jema Weffly – se presento tendiéndole la mano a Abraxas que la tomo algo sorprendido por pasar aquel detalle tan importante como la presentación. _

_- Yo soy Abraxas mal…_

_-Oye enano deja de molestar a mi hermana.-un niño acompañado de dos niños más se pusieron enfrente del pequeño Abraxas, los niños eran altos y algo corpulentos. De unos diez años aproximadamente. Quien no dudo en separar a su pequeña hermanita de Abraxas que lo miro desafiante._

_-¿Qué crees que hacer insolente? –pregunto airado. _

_-Malévolo deja de fastidiarnos.- protesto Jema ante la bruscalida con la que había tratado su hermano._

_-Vamos Jema no podremos obtener el autógrafo de la señorita Granyer si sigues perdiendo el tiempo con este mocoso con aires de grandezas.- protesto el niño mirando la túnica de Abraxas que gritaba riquezas en toda direcciones._

_-Ya veo tienes envidia. –Abraxas sonrió con superioridad fijándose por primera vez en la ropa mal trecha de los tres niños frente a el y en aquella pequeña niña que lo miraba fijamente. Esa niña de un cabello castaño ondulado y sus ojos miel. Casi iguales a los de su madre. _

_-¡Tu mocoso!.- el niño tomo Abraxas por el cuello de su túnica ante la atenta mirada de Hermione. _

_-¿Eso es un colmillo de dragón?. –pregunto la niña de ojos almendrado atrayendo la atención de los otros niños._

_-¡Caracoles hervidos sí que lo es…! Abraxas tienes un colmillo de dragón. – Jema se mostraba sorprendida por haber pasado ese detalle por alto._

_-Así es, mi madre me lo trajo de Rumania. –presumió Abraxas tratando de soltarse del agarre de otro niño._

_-Ya veo, creo que me quedare con él. – dijo malévolo tomándolo entre sus manos con la intensión de tomarlo._

_-¡Malévolo eso es incorrecto!. –dijo la pequeña frunciendo el seño._

_-Ella tiene razón joven Malévolo. – se escucho la suave voz de Hermione que los miraba tiernamente a pesar de haber algo de molestia en sus ojos. _

_-¡No puedo creerlo, eres la señorita Granyer…! Yo soy Evangelina Weffly, es un placer conocerla por fin. –la pequeña Evangeline izo una reverencia sin notar los estupefactos que estaban sus hermanos al ver a Hermione tan cerca de ellos hablándoles._

_-El placer es todo mío pequeña. –Hermione sonrió tomando la mano de la niña que temblaba de la emoción. –me alegra mucho que estés haciendo amistades Abraxas. – Hermione le sonríe a su hijo que asiente lentamente un poco confundido._

_-Me… me puede fi… firmar un autógrafo. – pidió Jema dándole el libro a Hermione quien le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Vaya es una sorpresa que ya sepas leer. Me alegro mucho por ti pequeña… - la felicito Hermione ante una Jema que casi se desmalla de la emoción. _

_-Jema… Jema weffly…_

_-Bien pequeña Jema. –Hermione firmo el libro y se lo dio a la pequeña que grito de la emoción llevándose el libro contra su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse..._

_-Es… es verdad que has montado a un dragón. – pregunto Malévolo algo pálido._

_-Así es pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya. –Hermione sonrió y Abraxas estaba en shock el no sabía que su mamá había montado a dragones. Y de inmediato se llevo la mano al colmillo de dragón que colgaba de su pecho. _

_-Waaauo eres increíble… yo seré una Gryffindor la casa de los valientes y el trió de oro. – dijo emocionada Jema. _

_-Es bueno escuchar eso, espero que no le den mucho trabajo a la directora Macgonadall durante su estadía en Hogwarts._

_-No se preocupe señorita Granyer seremos muy prudentes, y seguiremos las reglas establecidas. – aseguro Evangeline con determinación en los ojos._

_-Es bueno escuchar eso. Bueno chicos creo que ya es hora de que me marche. – se disculpo Hermione._

_-Pero no te puedes quedar un rato mas, aun no me firma mis autógrafo. –protesto Malévolo._

_Hermione sonrió y firmo un pergamino que llevaba entre sus manos y el libro de Evangeline y del otro niño que parecía tan sorprendido que hasta el habla había perdido._

_-Bien ahora si tengo que marcharme… ¿Abraxas conseguiste el libro que querías…? - pregunto Hermione mirando a su pequeño._

_-No madre, esperaba aque usted me ayudara. –dijo orgulloso abraxas atrayendo la mirada de Jema y Evangeline. _

_-Ma… madre… espera un momento. La señorita Granyer es tu madre. –pregunto Jema despertando de su shock. _

_-Si eso he dicho ella es mi madre. –orgulloso y arrogante. Fue lo que pensó Hermione al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo. No había duda Abraxas iría a Slytherin._

_-Pero en este libro dice que no tiene hijos. – jema abre el libro en donde se encuentra la bibliografía de Hermione para asegurarse de no haber leído mal y haberse perdido ese detalle tan importante._

_-No hay no está. –sonrió Hermione. –pero en efecto Abraxas es mi hijo. –afirmo las palabras de su hijo mientras este inflaba su pecho de orgullo_

_-¡Pero usted es muy joven!._

_-Lo sé. Y bien Abraxas ¿qué libro quieres comprar?. –pregunto Hermione atrayendo la atención de su hijo._

_-Quiero ese madre el que tiene la señorita Jema. –pidió abraxas mostrándole el libro a su madre._

_-Ha ese… bien entonces búsquemelo. Ha sido un placer conocerlos. – se despido Hermione llevándose consigo Abraxas quien sonreía con arrogancia al dejar aquellos niños sorprendidos por saber quién era su madre._

_Ese día Hermione le conto a su hijo quien era ella, le explico el motivo por el cual ella no solía acompañarlo al Callejón Diagon, y el miedo que le daba que le hicieran daño por ser su hijo y lo orgullosa que estaba de el. _

_Esa noche cuando se disponían a regresar a la mansión Hermione vio a Draco con otra mujer que ella no conocía, otra mujer que se apoderaba de los labios de su esposo quien correspondía con el mismo arrebato de lujuria. _

_Hermione no dejo que su hijo lo viera. Pero ese fue el día que su corazón se partió por completo._

_Al llegar a la mansión dejo Abraxas en su habitación mientras que ella corría a la suya queriendo liberar su dolor. Se quito la capa y dejo al descubierto su ropa llena de sangre, estremeciéndose por aquel dolor mil veces más potente que un crucio. Tomo de su capa la sangre de dragón para su poción y lo puso sobre una mesita mientras se miraba al espejo llorando sin percatarse que su hijo la miraba asustado"._

…

-Fue en ese momento que comenzaste a defenderla de mí. Fue en ese momento que la comenzaste adorar, admirar. Fue en ese momento que Hermione se volvió tu mundo. –susurro pensativo mirando Abraxas que seguía con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Mi mundo güira en torno a mi madre. Ella es lo más querido que tengo en este mundo. – Abraxas miro a Draco. –por ello no puedo aceptar que ella vaya al mundo no mágico, corre riesgo que su salud agrave. –Abraxas se paro frente a su padre con una expresión de desespero total.

Draco camino hasta su hijo y después de mucho tiempo él lo abrazo con fuerza. Tratando de que él se desahogara con él, quería convertirse en un pilar para su hijo. Quería que Abraxas supiera que él estaba allí, dispuesto a oírlo y brindarle su apoyo. Quería ser un padre. El padre de ese maravilloso joven del cual estaba orgulloso.

Entonces Abraxas correspondió ese abrazo. Dejando caer ese mascara que lo protegía de su padre. Derrumbando ese muro que protegía su corazón. Dejo fluir su dolor mientras se perdía en el cálido abrazo que le brindaba su padre.

Hermione miraba todo desde la puerta. Había escuchado todo.

Las lagrimas tambien corrían por sus mejillas pálidas. Aunque sentía tristeza por seguir ocasionándole dolor a su pequeño hijo. Estaba feliz porque Draco y el se estaban dando una nueva oportunidad.

Se güiro y se alejo. Ella no tenía lugar en aquella escena.

Camino con pasos lentos y temblorosos hasta la biblioteca debía pensar. Debía tomar una decisión. Vivir o morir. Solo ella podía decidirlo.

Pero aque precio. Si el precio era muy alto.

Con la magia negra no se juega aunque esta se utilice para el bien.

Y ella conocía las consecuencias cuando pronuncio aquel hechizo. Aquel potente hechizo que mantenía con vida a un ser muy apreciado por ella. Ese ser que a pesar de que le había dado la vida lo condenaba a una vida de culpabilidad. Ella era un inferí. Un muerto viviente. En su cuerpo ya no había vida. Pero aun así. Allí estaba vagando, manteniéndose en pie por la fuerza de su voluntad. Por el amor que le tenía a su hijo, a sus amigos y a Draco. Su amado Draco.

Hermione se sentó frente la chimenea y miro el fuego.

El hechizo que ella había creado. El hechizo que ayudo a vencer al que no debe ser nombrado. El hechizo que había alargado la vida de Harry.

Harry.

A el tambien lo estaba lastimando. A él lo estaba dañando. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

Aun así volvería a pronunciar aquel hechizo si con el aseguraba la vida de aquellos que amaba.

Hermione miro la leña arder brindándole cálida a su cuerpo frio mientras una copa aparecía en un pequeña mesita de cristal junto a su mueble.

Tomo la poción maldita. Si Snepe estuviera vivo no dudaría en darle 100 puntos a Gryffindor por tan maravillosa poción. La Poción Maldita. Ese era su nombre. Hecha con ingredientes tan puros y a la vez tan peligrosos.

_Las grimas de fénix_

_La sangre de dragón_

_La sangre de un unicornio_

_Y la sabia de un sauce milenario. _

Cuatro potentes hechizos que mantenían a su cuerpo aun vagando en la tierra. 

Pero su tiempo acaba, ya su cuerpo no resistía más.

Su tiempo llegaba a su fin.

Tiempo.

Tiempo eso era lo que no tenía.

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer?. –pregunto una voz tranquila un poco alejada de Hermione, pero audible.

-Aun no lo sé. Aun no tomo una decisión. –respondió aun con los ojos cerrados recostada del espaldar del mueble.

-El tiempo se acaba y pronto morirás. –continuo hablando aquella voz serena igual a la de Hermione.

-Lo sé.

-Aun así, no hagas el hechizo que alagara tu existencia. – le exigió aquella persona sin mirar a Hermione mientras ojeaba un libro, como si aquella conversación fuera irrelevante.

-Sabes que no soy capaz de matar. No creare un horracuse. No utilizare el mismo método que Voldemort, no desgarrare mi alma, no matare a un ser inocente. No podría vivir con ello. Aunque sea el único método de seguir con vida. –Hermione apretó sus puños, ella no mataría por algo así. Ella no era capaz de prolongar su existencia de esa forma retorcida y cruel.

-Eso es lo correcto. La maldición imperdonable pronto cubrirá por completo tu corazón y cuando eso pase podrás descansar del dolor.

Hermione se güiro para ver aquella persona que susurraba cerca de ella jugar con un relicario en su cuello mientras mantenía la vista fija en un libro.

La hermosa joven parecía concentrada en su lectura. Sus ojos castaños con aquel velo de perfectas pestañas pestañaban suavemente y sus labios carmín se movían con suavidad. Su cabello castaño con pequeños ondulaciones caían sobre su mentón un poco más arriba de los hombros sostenido con pequeño prendedor rojo. Su vestido era elegante de un rojo vino ajustado a su cuerpo. Estaba sentada sobre un mueble de espaldar alto y de cojines verdes.

Hermione se miraba a sí misma en aquel cuadro. Miro como su retrato dejaba de leer su libro para posar sus ojos en ella. Sonrió y volvió a su lectura mientras sus dedos jugaban con un giratiempos colgado en su cuello.

-Debo visitar a Harry. –fueron las palabras de Hermione caminando hasta la chimenea.

La hora de revelar el nombre de la maldición que la consumía había llegado a igual que el nombre del hechizo que pronuncio para salvarle la vida a su amigo.

Le daría otra carga a Harry, pero él era el único que podría compréndela ya que él era uno de los principales involucrados.

-¡Casa de Harry Potter!. –dijo en voz clara y firme soltando los polvos flu para desaparecer.

-El tiempo se agota Hermione. El tic tac de las agujas suenan en un hermoso compas creando esa maravillosa melodía que cuenta tus segundos de vida. Y eso me entristece. Desapareceré. – sentencio el retrato cerrando el giratiempos para centrarse de nuevo en su lectura.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Si…..si sé que me quieren matar y todo eso… pero bueno yo estoy más desesperada que ustedes por escribir mas capítulos de esta historia. Pero simplemente no puedo. Estoy en reposo y que absoluto. Aun así aquí estoy escribiendo por ratitos para todos ustedes queridos amigos…**

**Bueno espero que este cap haiga sido placentero y que la larga espera haiga balido la pena.**

**Quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su apoyo y ánimos:**

**¿? : **Bueno el primer reviews no tenia nombre, aun así le agradezco a la chica por su comentario.

**dunaadharel**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Ladycat**

**ISYLU**

**SALESIA**

**Gio**

**DanielaSOS**

**TempeAvril**

**Aid4**

**Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle**

**china lop32**

**kamy0709**

**Aranxa**

**MaJoSaMe**

**Nozomi**

**jane000**

**BGM**

**Muchas gracias chicas.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelaciones

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi querido Lunático0030**

**Giratiempos **

**Capitulo 9**

**Revelaciones **

Si alguien se fuera imaginado a gran Harry Potter desperdiciando su juventud detrás de una torre de libros en sus horas libres en la inmensa biblioteca de su casa, sus más allegados y amigos lo fueran tachado de lunático.

Pero la verdad era esa. El y Ron no paraban de leer, no perdían las esperanzas de conseguir aquello que tanto necesitaban. El contra hechizo que rescataría a su Hermione de las garras de la muerte.

El estaba vivo, estaba vivo gracias a ella y su amor por el que la empujo a cometer tal sacrificio para asegurar su vida y la victoria del mundo mágico. Fue más su amor por él y el mundo magino que no dudo en pronunciar aquel hechizo.

Harry dejo de leer aquel libro de magia oscura. Se recostó del espaldar de su silla y miro así el techo mientras se quitaba sus anteojos, sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados después de horas de lectura.

Se estrujó un poco los ojos y se masajeo la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba agotado.

Su casa estaba en silencio. Los pequeños Albus y James junto con Ginny habían ido a visitar la madriguera desde tempranas horas.

El era feliz con su familia, pero aque costo estaba pagando esa felicidad.

Hermione estaba todo el día en sus pensamientos, incluso Ginny se había molestado en algunas ocasiones por no dedicarle tiempo a su matrimonio. Pero que podía hacer el si Hermione estaba muriendo. Que podía hacer si la única mujer que siempre había creído en él y que nunca lo abandono estaba desapareciendo para conservar su vida.

Harry suspiro de nuevo, un nuevo dolor de cabeza se estaba apoderando de él.

Desvió su vista hacia el escritorio y allí vio el retrato de sus dos hijos sonriendo. Si era una dicha ser padre, tener una familia y sobre todo era dichoso escuchar ser llamado papá.

Hermione apareció junto a una llamarada de fuego azul en la chimenea de la familia Potter en el valle Godric.

La sala era cálida y un poco desordenada.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, había juguetes dispersados por toda la estancia. No había duda que sus pequeños sobrinos eran uno pequeños terremotos.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, pero estaba segura que había alguien en casa. Ya que si no fuera así la red flu no estuviera abierta a visitas. Lo extraño era que nadie había salido a recibirla. Y eso solo significaba que Harry estaba encerrado en su oficina.

Con pasos cuidadosos de no hacer ruido, se dirigió aquel lugar donde Harry estaría trabajando. Quería sorprenderlo.

Sonrió con tristeza, su Harry había madurado y cambiado. Ya casi no sonreí como antaño. La guerra había acabado con un poco de aquella ingenuidad que le caracterizaba.

Hermione abrió la puerta encontrándose con Harry mirando el retrato de sus hijos sonriendo sobres las hojas cecas del otoño pasado.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro suspirando ante su contacto.

Harry se sorprendió un poco pero al oler aquel maravilloso perfume solo sonrió y recostó su cabeza del pecho de Hermione y cerro sus ojos.

Como olvidar aquella sensación de sentirse protegido con tan solo tenerla cerca, como olvidad aquella sensación de felicidad y su loco corazón correr como una locomotora en descenso ante su tacto.

Suspiro y mantuvo aquella hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Olvidándose de todo en ese momento, entregándose aquel abrazo.

Hermione se sentía en casa, sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Harry cubrirla como un manto protector. Era feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos, era feliz de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Se sentía viva. Podía escuchar su corazón latir.

Desde una de las ventanas Ginny miraba la escena con ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella nunca había podido comprender aquella felicidad que embargaba a Harry cuando Hermione estaba cerca, cuando Hermione le abrazaba. La felicidad de estar juntos se podía ver a leguas. Y eso la entristecía. Ella no comprendía porque ellos se amaban de aquella forma. Porque si él le juraba amor a ella él se comportaba de esa forma cuando Hermione se acercaba. Si sentía dolor por ver aquello que ella no podía hacer. En momento como aquellos odiaba a Hermione. Odiaba por robarle aquellos momentos con Harry, por estar siempre en sus pensamientos y por robarle sus sonrisas y miradas, ella le había quitado todo lo que amaba de su Harry.

Hermione se separo de Harry y suspiro al alejarse de él y tomo asiento al otro lado del escritorio sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento.

-¿Que ocurre Harry?. – pregunto fijándose un poco más en su apariencia, aun llevaba su uniforme de auror, su cabello totalmente despeinado, tambien estaba un poco pálido y más delgado. Pero su radiante sonrisa era algo que opacaba su mal estado.

-Lo mismo debería preguntar yo princesa. – sonrió al ver como Hermione fruncía el seño y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Yo solo quería visitarte. – susurro manteniendo un tierno puchero en sus labios.

-Es extraño. –susurro pensativo pero sin dejar de detallarla minuciosamente. Cerró los ojos después de escanearla completamente.

-¿Que es extraño?. –pregunto Hermione tratando de ignorar aquella mirada de dolor que tenia Harry al ver su aspecto.

-Que Abraxas no esté contigo en este momento. –respondió desviando el tema no quería que Hermione se sintiera incomoda por su imprudencia.

-El no sabe que estoy aquí, hemos tenido una pequeña discusión. –susurro con pesar, entristeciendo su mirada. Ella nunca acostumbraba a tener puntos de vista distintos a los de su hijo. Pero siempre había excepciones y esa era una de ellas. Y aun así no podía evitar sentir ese vacío en su pecho.

-Vaya, eso sí que es extraño. Abraxas solo te llevaría la contraria si fuera algo que perjudicara tu salud. ¿Oh me equivoco princesa? -pregunto mirándola fijamente sabiendo que había dado justo en el clavo.

Hermione suspiro y miro los ojos pastos de Harry. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre. Verse reflejada en ellos, era como verse envuelta en hermoso y cálido bosque lleno de vida y paz. Eso era Harry para ella, vida y paz.

-No, no te equivocas. – Hermione tomo el libro que estaba leyendo Harry antes su llegada, no se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Y bien?. –Harry esperaba pacientemente que Hermione le contara. Pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al verla tocar aquel libro.

-El no quiere que vaya al mundo muggle. –era lamentable que su hijo no comprendiera, pero no lo juzgaba, el tenía miedo de perderla. Miedo de que callera en cama y que no tuviera la fuerza para volver a levantarse.

-Vas a visitar sus tumbas. – Harry no necesitaba haber estudiado adivinación para saber que pretendía hacer Hermione en Londres muggle.

-Sí… debo ir, esta será la última vez que pueda ir a verlos. Mi cuerpo ya no soportara más. –suspiro y miro el retrato de Ginny y Harry en sus vacaciones de verano.

-Iras el año que vienes, recuerda que yo no te dejare ir. Encontrare el contra hechizo. – Harry tomo la mano de Hermione en señal de apoyo. La mano de Hermione era fría, pero no desagradable.

-Sabes el contra hechizo Harry. Tambien conoces la mejor forma de que siga existiendo. Pero sabes que no aceptare ninguno de esos métodos porque van contra de todo lo que creemos correcto, va en contra de todo por lo que hemos peleado. Debes aceptarlo. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta forma. Si lo que hago se llama vivir. Porque sabes que estoy muerta. – Hermione se puso de pie desasiendo aquel contacto tibio.

-No… no lo estas Hermione, siempre te he dicho no estás muertas, porque tu aun sientes, tienes emociones, solo es tu cuerpo, ya verás haremos otra poción. O tal vez encontremos…

-¡Basta Harry! ¡ya basta!. –suplico alejándose de el.

-Hermione. – Harry rodeo el escritorio y se paro frente a Hermione.

-Año tras año los escucho decir lo mismo, año tras año me obligan a vivir en esta agonía, padeciendo este maldito dolor, ¡ya dejarme descansar! ¿Por qué no me dejan ir? ¿Porque me quieren atar de esta forma a ustedes? –los ojos almendrados de Hermione se volvieron cristalinos y su rostro pálido tomo un poco de color rojo a causa del llanto contenido. Ella era más vulnerable. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. No las podía controlar. Era frustrante para ella.

-¡Porque es mi culpa! Si yo no fuera sido tan débil tu no te fueras visto obligada a pronunciar ese hechizo, si yo fuera tenido más determinación, más cuidado no fuera recibido el avada. Yo soy el culpable de que estés muriendo. No entiendes como me siento Hermione. Soy el culpable de que padezcas en esa agonía. Yo te condenado a vivir en dolor y el sufrimiento de verte morir. Por ello no me pidas que me dé por vencido, no me pidas que abandone las esperanzas de verte de nuevo rebosar de vida. –Harry abrazo a Hermione como un naufrago a una tablilla en medio del océano en medio de una tormenta espantosa.

-Quiero que desliguemos nuestras almas. –pidió en un susurro temiendo la reacción de Harry la cual no se izo esperar.

Harry se separo un poco de ella y la miro al rostro para susurrar un rotundo:

-¡No!. – con esa negativa no daba opción a objeciones, pero Hermione nunca se daría por vencida no quería seguir alimentándose como una alimaña de la energía espiritual de Harry, no podía seguir haciéndolo, el no había salvado su vida para condenarlo a el tambien.

-Debes de hacerlo, te estoy robando la vida. –se trago un sollozo con dificulta y volvió sus manos puños tomando con fuerza la túnica de Harry. Tomando esa fuerza que le era robada por la maldición por unos minutos. Por unos minutos para conversar a su Harry que parara. Que dejara de aferrarse a ella de esa forma desgarradora.

-¿Cual vida Hermione? -pregunto con tristeza. - Sin no he podido recuperar cada uno de tus latidos perdidos, ¿cual vida si aun no me puedo acostumbrar a la idea de que te perderé? ¿Qué haré cuando no estés?, me dejaras más solo que nunca, explícame que hare. – Harry tomo a Hermione por los brazos con algo de fuerza lastimándola, pero estaba desesperado. La sacudió, buscando alguna forma de que ella reaccionara. Una forma que ella viera todo lo que causaba su rendición. Que tuviera piedad de su corazón.

-Vivir. – fuera la única respuesta que Hermione le podía dar en ese momento. Eso era lo único que ella quería para él. Ella quería que el viviera. Por ello había renunciado a su vida. Y ese era el único pago que ella exigía por su sacrificio. Solo pedía que el viviera, que fuera feliz.

-Vivir cuando estoy muriendo contigo. – Harry tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Hermione y la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Eres el gran Harry Potter. –susurro sonriendo. -Has vencido la muerte en innumerables ocasiones. Sabes que lograras seguir respirando. Lograras seguir avanzando. –afirmo con seguridad dejando caer su primera lagrima, porque para ella tambien era doloroso dejarlo.

-¿A qué precio Hermione? Porque he de recordarte que muchas personas han muerto por mí. Mi madre, mi padre, mi padrino, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore y tú… tu... –las lagrimas de Harry fluir sin control alguno al igual que las de Hermione que retrocedió abrazándose a sí misma, lo estaba lastimando, estaba hiriéndolo pero el tambien lo hacía. Se estaban lastimando.

-Ya no queda nada que salvar en mi Harry. Yo tomo la decisión de pronunciar el hechizo. Yo quise brindarte la oportunidad de vivir en este mundo de paz por el cual peleabas con tanta desesperación, quería que fueras feliz. Y los has sido, tienes algo que se te fue negado desde un principio. Tienes una familia. Tienes dos hermosos hijos y una esposa que te ama con locura. Tienes amigos que te aprecian y personas que te admiran. Eres justo y leal. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Y no me arrepiento de sacrificar mi vida por la tuya. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti. –Hermione sonrió y miro aquellos ojos verdes.

-Tu tambien, tienes un hijo, tambien tienes una familia y amigos y personas que te admiran y depender de ti y tus obras de caridad. Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Peleaste a mi lado durante años, y no dudaste de mí incluso cuando ya todo estaba perdido, incluso cuando parecíamos perder la guerra y las personas perdían su fe. Aun en ese momento tuviste fe en mí. Aun así, aquí estamos. Has cambiado. Ya no eres esa Hermione. Ahora eres una cobarde que duda de mí y mi voluntad para salvarte la vida. –las palabras de Harry eran dagas que atacaban su orgullo. Aun así no podía responder aquel ataque. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Hermione bajo su cabeza y se dejo caer de rodillas. Las fuerzas la abandonaban. El dolor volvía de nuevo.

-¿Porque lo hacen más difícil?- pregunto llevándose las manos a la cabeza tratando de mantener los temblores de su cuerpo bajo control. - ¿por qué no comprender?, -pregunto ahogando un grito de dolor. -¿porque me amarran de esta forma? – miro a Harry suplicante de una respuesta. - Yo creí que comprendías mi dolor. Creí que me liberarías, creí que…

-No huyas princesa.- loa interrumpió acercándose a ella. Le dolía verla derrotada. Vulnerable. - Sigue siendo la mujer valiente que tanto admiro, sigue siendo mi héroe. Sigue siendo la cordura que me mantiene de pie.

Harry tambien se dejo caer de rodillas aferrándose al cuerpo frágil de Hermione.

-Perdona mis palabras duras. Pero estoy desesperado. No puedo dejarte ir. Aunque la maldición acecina devore tu corazón, mantenerlo latiendo. No dejes que sus latidos se apaguen. Yo seguiré dándote parte de mi energía vital. –Harry puso su mano sobre el corazón de Hermione concentrando todos sus sentidos en oír aquel sonido maravilloso que se apagaba lentamente.

-Te estoy matando, soy una infección que te corroe y se alimenta de ti. Y aun así te niguas a cerrar ese vinculo. – Hermione tomo la mano de Harry entre las de ellas y sonrió con tristeza. Así era su Harry. Llevo la mano de él a sus labios depósito en ella un casto beso.

-Si lo hiciera tu corazón dejaría de latir. –Harry sonrió y limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas de Hermione. – ¿ahora dime princesa cuando iremos a visitar la tumba de tus padres?. –pregunto con voz gentil.

Hermione se refugió entre sus brazos antes de contestar a su pregunta, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Mañana iremos junto al sol naciente. Quiero vállame con su cálidos rayos. –susurro más calmada. Cerrando sus ojos aun aferrada a la túnica de Harry con la poca fuerza que podía ejercer. Dejando ir el dolor.

-Descansa princesa… mi amada… –susurro moviendo los labios en palabras que solo pudo escuchar Hermione antes de ceder al sueño escuchando aquellas palabras dulces de su mayor secreto. Sonriendo al tenerla entre sus brazos protegiéndola de ella misma. De esos sentimientos que la ahogaban y la orillaban a darse por vencida, pero él no la dejaría quererle después de todo ella era su adorada Hermione.

Ginny miraba todo desde la ventana aun impactada. No podía asimilar todo lo que había oído, aquellas palabras desgarradoras, aquellos sentimientos, aquellos secretos tambien escondido por los dos. Y ella solo podía verlos a trabes del cristal, impotente porque no podía hacer nada. Porque tenía miedo de hacer algo. Hermione y Harry habían compartido tanto sufrimiento, sacrificios y momentos en aquella guerra y eso los había llevado a crear su mundo. Ese mundo donde no dejaban entrar a nadie más que no fueran ellos dos. Ese mundo que ella no había podido explorar. Ese mundo que creaba un abismo entre ella y Harry.

Se sentía dolida y traicionada, pero no por Harry si no por ella misma, por no ver aquello que todos podían ver. Y eso era amor de Harry por Hermione. Ese amor que sacrificaba su familia por solo estar con ella. Ese amor que lo llevaba a sacrificar parte de su vida por mantener a Hermione con vida. Aun así sentía ira por sentirse incapaz de dejarlo ir.

Ella había regresado esa mañana para compartir un rato a solas con Harry, para estar juntos después de semanas. Pero fue en ese momento que salía de la cocina que vio a Hermione llegar. Y aunque se sintió tentada de ir a saludarla no lo izo porque fue mayor su curiosidad de saber cuál era el motivo de su visita. Y ahora en ese momento se arrepentía. Porque estaba comprobando que el amor de Harry, ese amor que ella atesoraba y adoraba con todo su corazón, no le pertenecía, siempre había sido de Hermione, siempre ella le robaba todo lo que amaba. Y la odio aun más. Sus celos no dejaban ver más allá de aquella escena de cariño infinito. Esa escena de dolor. Y aquellas últimas palabras de Harry que revelaban un secreto que solo le pertenecía a él y a Hermione.

Ginny se retiro de la ventana justo en el momento que Harry tomaba a una dormida Hermione entre sus brazos y salía de aquella biblioteca.

Harry miro a Hermione entre sus brazos y se le oprimió el corazón.

Estaba tan flaca, pálida y vulnerable. Era tan frágil su pequeña princesa. Estaba desapareciendo.

¿Como ella había podio pronunciar aquel hechizo que vinculo sus almas y cuerpos durante aquella guerra? ¿Como ella pudo tomar aquella maldición imperdonable y retenerla en su cuerpo para que no lo dañara. Dándole la oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort? ¿Cómo se había podido dejar engañar cuando ella le dijo que solo era un hechizo de protección que protegería su vida incluso contra la maldición imperdonable? ¿Cómo no pudo ver que en ese momento ella tenía los ojos cristalinos contendiendo las lágrimas que significaban su sacrificio? ¿Cómo pudo creer que la maldición asesina podía ser contenida por un hechizo de protección sin pagar un grave precio aquel que lo pronunciaba? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el sacrificio que izo su madre?. El mimo hechizo que había pronunciado Hermione. Solo que ella no había recibido un Avada kadabra. Solo uno, y fue el que le lanzo Voldemort a él. Tanto era el amor que sentía Hermione por él. Tal era su amor que renunciaba a su vida por él, renunciaba a conocer y estar al lado de su hijo para poder asegurar su vida.

Si eso solo lo haría alguien como Hermione, con un alma pura y llena de amor y cariño. Solo ella podía pronunciar ese hechizo sin dudar por un instante. Así era ella. Su amada princesa. Por ello el lucharía, sin importar que el tambien muriera al mantener aquel vinculo abierto.

Harry entro a una amplia habitación de colores claros, donde una retrato de él y Hermione sonriendo frente el lago oscuro de Hogwarts les daba la bienvenida. La recostó con ternura sobre la cama, y la cubrió con ternura con las sabanas color durazno. Y acaricio su cabello para admirar su rostro. Tras unos segundos se inclino y le dio un beso sobre su frente. Se separo y susurro unas palabras en su oído. Y cerró las cortinas blancas por donde traviesos rayos de sol se colaban. Tras un suspiro miro por otra de las ventanas el amplio jardín bien cuidado por Ginny. Aseguro las ventanas para que no fueran abiertas por el viento y entrara el gélido frio que podría refriar Hermione. Corrió las cortinas dejando la habitación algo oscura. Encendió el fuego de la chimenea para mantuviera la habitación cálida y se dispuso a salir.

Ginny miraba a Harry con dolor, por todo aquellos detalles que tenia con Hermione, por el cariño que mostraba a verla. Y esa devoción por protegerla.

Nadie más que Hermione usaba aquella habitación. Era solo para ella. Harry se lo había dicho cuando reconstruyeron la mansión Potter. Hera una de las habitaciones más hermosa y amplia. Incluso podría decir que era mejor que la que compartía con Harry. Cada detalle era increíble. Esa habitación era un sueño, un poco infantil pero era hermosa. Y lo más increíble de todo era que Harry se había encargado de la decoración de esa habitación personalmente.

Otro detalle por el cual odiar a Hermione.

Harry se acerco a ella y puso una de sus cálidas manos sobre su mejilla y limpio una de sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila ella está bien, solo está cansada. –le susurro creyendo que sus lagrimas se debía a ver a Hermione en aquel estado. –es mejor que salgamos. –le susurro tomándola de la mano.

Y ella entendió que él no quería que estuviera en esa habitación. Aun recuerda la primera vez que dejo entrar a alguien en ella, fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo de Harry y desde ese entonces ni siquiera Albus y James tenían permitido poner un pie en aquella habitación.

-Le escribí una carta Abraxas, debe estar preocupado por Hermione. – hablo Ginny haciendo todo acopio de todo su autocontrol por no explotar y darle rienda suelta a todo su dolor.

-Gracias amor. –le agradeció poso un casto beso sobre sus labios y se alejo de ella para ir de nuevo a la biblioteca a seguir con su estudio dejando a Ginny al pie de la escalera con su dolor y sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Y con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza pelirroja. Hermione no le quitaría lo poco que tenia de Harry. Ella no lo dejaría ir, porque simplemente ella lo amaba más de lo que se amaba a sí misma.

Con esa determinación se dirigió a la cocina, le prepararía un delicioso almuerzo a su amado esposo.

Abraxas se encontraba como una fiera enjaulada, daba una y otra vuelta dentro de la mansión.

Y la causa era su madre.

Ella que no tenía la delicadeza de informarle que saldría y más en su condición delicada.

Estaba temblando y no era de ira, era de miedo. Miedo a que le ocurriera algo y el no estar allí para cuidarla, para protegerla.

Miro a su alrededor estaba en la habitación de Hermione, todo estaba en orden. Nada fuera de lugar, no había algo que le diera un indicio de donde estaba.

Tenía cuatro opciones de su presunto paradero.

El primero que estuviera en la casa su tío Harry. Siempre que había tenido la oportunidad de salir ella iba en primer lugar a visitar a Harry.

Segundo; que se fuera ido a visitar a su tío Ron, ya que pronto nacería su segundo hijo.

Tercero y poco probable que se fuera ido sola a visitar la tumba de sus abuelos en Londres muggle.

Cuarto que estuviera disfrutando un rico almuerzo en la casa de la abuela Molly, "La madriguera" algo tambien poco probable.

Abraxas suspiro, no encontraría nada si seguía allí, lo mejor sería tocar puerta por puerta hasta con dar con ella. Se dispuso a salir de habitación cuando vio aquella lechuza muy conocida para él y cualquier miembro de la familia. Bueno a excepción de Draco.

…

Draco estaba enfrascado en una junta en la empresa de la familia. La raíz de todas las sucursales. Estaba decidiendo en esa junta quien se haría cargo de la sucursal de Francia la cual había estado bajo su administración durante esos años fuera de su hogar. Pero eso no volvería a pasar. El no dejaría sola a Hermione.

Mira de vez en cuando su reloj, aun no llegaban a ningún acuerdo… se estaba impacientando. Miro a su lado ahora el turno de opinar de su padre. Se veía un poco cansado. Por lo que le había informado su madre. Su padre se estaba encargando de las investigaciones referentes a la maldición que sucumbía el cuerpo de Hermione. Lo único que sabía de ello era que era magia antigua. Una poderosa magia desconocida. Sabia de los constantes viajes de sus padres, y en algunas ocasiones llego a pensar que tenía una amante. Si fue un iluso.

-Haremos de esto una elección democrática. – hablo la voz suave de una mujer pero con ojos fríos de ese color almendrado hechizante que cautivaba todas las miradas de su alrededor.

-¿Que sugiere señora Malfoy? – pregunto uno de los asociados rusos que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione fijamente. Lucios solo levanto una ceja en espera de una respuesta. Aunque ya sabía de ante manos cual seria. La pregunta de Dimitri solo alargaba la reunión. Para nadie era un secreto que desde que se había unido a las empresas como un socio de la sucursal de Rusia, lo había hecho nada más por Hermione ya que este la había conocido en uno de sus misiones como auror y todos, bueno a excepción de Draco conocía que el ruso pretendía algo más que una amistad con Hermione y que este no perdía oportunidad de invitarla a cenas y bailes.

-Una votación. Se escogerán a los administradores mas capases y con la experiencia que amerita el cargo y entre todos los miembros de la mesa directiva escogeremos es mas capacitado. – hablo con tranquilidad Hermione mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

-Me parece bien. –estuvo de acuerdo Dimitri, sonriéndole a Hermione para luego continuar. –y cuando sugiere usted que se escoja el personar más idóneo y se hagan estas votaciones. –pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Hermione fijamente.

-Con la mayor brevedad posible. No podemos dejar la sucursal de Francia a la deriva. – hablo con firmeza Hermione volviendo a ver su reloj.

-Señor Malfoy tengo entendido que usted estaba a cargo de esa sucursal por muchos años. Y tambien tengo entendido que tenía un ayudante. El señor Fausto Logglan.

-Así es. El señor Fausto ha conoce gran parte del funcionamiento de empresa en cuanto producción y exportación. – afirmo Draco mirando fijamente uno de los accionista de las empresa.

-Bien no estaría de más, revisar su currículo y comprobar sus logros en estos años. –concluyo el anciano.

-Estoy de acuerdo señor McFlycher. – concordó Draco.

-Bien creo que esto será todo por hoy damas, caballeros. La próxima reunión será en tres días. – Lucios se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su nuera sentada a su lado izquierdo.

Hermione tomo la mano de su suegro y se despidió de todos con un breve hasta luego seguidos de Draco quien dio las últimas instrucciones para los próximos días ya que él se haría cargo de las empresas de Londres.

Tras unos minutos de caminar en silencio. Hermione, Lucios y Draco entraron en la oficina de Lucios.

Draco frunció el seño a ver como el cabello de Hermione comenzaba a volverse claro y lizo, sus delicados rizos se alargaron mostrando una cabellera rubia, sus ojos almendrados se volvieron un azul casi gris. Poco a poco pequeñas muestras muy mínimas de arrugas comenzaron a visualizarse en aquella piel ahora más pálida.

Frente a Draco y Lucios la figura de Hermione le dio paso a la de Narcisa.

Quien saco de su bolso de mano un pequeño espejo para mirar como su rostro terminaba de cambiar.

Suspiro y miro a su esposo e hijo que la miraban atentamente.

Ese dio en la mañana después de que Draco hablara con su hijo, Draco acudió al llamado de su padre quien lo solicitaba. Cuando entro en la sala de estar se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver como su madre cambiaba de forma para dejar ver una Hermione llena de energías. Al principio se sorprendió quedando en shock por unos segundos sin comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y fue en ese momento que su padre le explico el plan de Hermione para que el mundo mágico no sospechara de su actual estado de salud.

Narcisa tomaba el lugar de Hermione desde el momento que la maldición comenzó a manifestarse más feroz asiendo estragos muy visibles en su cuerpo, estragos que no podían mantener ocultos por mucho tiempo del ojo de la comunidad mágica y aun siendo ella alguien tan importante quien no paraba de ser nombrada a diario.

Y fue en ese momento que su visible enfermedad comenzaba a traer algunos comentarios sobre su apariencia en la prensa. Una imagen que no les convenía tener en esos momentos debidos algunos inobedientes que estaban atravesando. Y fue allí cuando Hermione le pidió a Narcisa que la suplantara en todos aquellos eventos a los que no podía acudir.

Durante semanas Narcisa aprendió a moverse como Hermione, hablar como ella y actual como ella. Le fue muy difícil dejar su pose arrogante para transformarse en una mujer más sencilla, humilde y sobre todo amable con todo ser viviente incluido los elfos y los pobres mendigos del Callegon Diagon.

Pero lo había logrado, podía imitar a Hermione perfectamente durante todo el tiempo que se le era posible. Era cierto que no contaba con el ágil cerebro de Hermione y su inteligencia. Pero para eso estaba Hermione quien seguía encargándose de todas sus responsabilidades desde la comida de su oficina en la mansión.

Nadie sospechaba de quien tenía en frente era Narcisa. Nadie podía notar la diferencia a excepción de aquellos que tenían una relación muy estrecha con ella desde la infancia. El resto no podía ver através del disfraz.

Para el mundo mágica Hermione estaba rebosando de salud, siguiendo con sus infinidades de responsabilidades. Sonriendo y ofreciéndole su ayuda a los más necesitados. Ejerciendo la ley en el ministerio, y encargándose la parte legar de las empresas Malfoy.

Nadie fuera de la familia y amigos de Hermione Malfoy sabía la cruda verdad. La verdad que los desbastaba y le causaba terror. Y esa era que la verdadera Hermione estaba muriendo autoexiliada de toda la comunidad mágica.

Draco miro a su madre y desvió la mirada. Comprendía ahora el porqué no había leído nada del estado de salud de Hermione en los medio de comunicación. Todo había sido un plan de ella, una falsa, el perfecto engaño. Una venda que cubría los ojos de todos y que incluso habría seguido cubriendo sus ojos si no fuera regresado a Londres.

Miro su reloj de bolsillo, el reloj ya marcaba las tres de la tarde. No había más tiempo que perder. Debía regresar y ver que ella estuviera bien.

Sin dirigirles la palabra a sus padres se adentro en la chimenea y fijo fuerte y claro la dirección de la mansión desapareciendo junto a una llamarada de fuego verde. Aun estaba molesto con sus padres por ocultarle tantas cosas, por proteger a Hermione de aquella forma. De protegerla de el más que todo. Negándole el derecho de saber la verdad. Esa verdad que dominaba sus pensamientos condenado a esa agonía de saber que si no encontraba la cura la perdería para siempre. Y él no podía vivir sin ella, el no podía existir en un mundo en donde Hermione no existiera. Y por ello el moría. Si lo estaba haciendo, su alma se estaba marchitando y los latidos de su corazón se habían sincronizado como un reloj con el de Hermione. Porque en instante que su corazón se detuviera el del tambien lo haría. Morirá con ella. Moriría con su amada Hermione.

Hermione se despertó algo confundida, miro su alrededor por unos minutos estudiando, reconociendo aquella habitación. Y no tardo mucho en hacerlo. Sonrió y tomo un la foto de Harry y ella entre sus manos temblorosas y con algo de dificulta se sentó en la cama y acaricio aquella foto que había sido tomada unos días antes de culminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

Suspiro ante aquellos recuerdos felices. Le dio un beso al retrato y lo volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio y miro a su alrededor. La habitación era exactamente aquel retrato de cuando era una bebe guardada entre sus pertenencia como su mas preciado tesoro.

Harry le había dicho que ella volvería atener su habitación de la infancia. Para que recordara a sus padres y cuando eran una familia.

Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su Harry. Siempre tratando de complacerla en lo más que quería. La consentía mucho y ya se había mal acostumbrado a ello.

Se puso de pie con sus piernas temblorosas y haciendo mucha fuerza para no caer. Se sentía débil. Su cuerpo ya no era como el de antaño. Suspiro y tras unos segundos pudo dar un paso, seguidos de otro y otro. Hasta que pudo llegar a la ventana.

La abrió lentamente y miro el atardecer. Siempre lo había dicho, aquella ventana tenia la mejor vista de toda la mansión, desde ella podía ver una amplia colina cubierta de hermosas flores y un solitario manzano en medio de este donde le gustaba leer uno de sus maravillosos libros de magia.

Suaves toques en la puerta izo que Hermione se girara en su dirección para ver cómo era abierta por Abraxas quien no dudo en adentrase en la habitación sin dejar de ver a su madre.

Hermione tenía su cabello un poco desordenado y su túnica arrugada. Pero aun así ante los ojos de su hijo ella estaba perfecta.

-Es hermosa verdad. –susurro Hermione volviendo a ver la colina. – es tranquilizante y llena mi corazón de paz. –Hermione abrió la ventana dejando entrar el viento frio el cual apago las llamas de la chimenea ante una repentina ráfaga que estremeció el cuerpo de Abraxas.

-Madre hace mucho frio.

-Es triste… -susurro con pesar sin mirar Abraxas. Quien la miro atento. –no puedo sentir el suave viento. No sé si es gélido o cálido. Ya no puedo sentirlo. –susurro con ojos cristalinos apuñando sus manos. –Así que no debes preocuparte. – Hermione se giro para enfrentar Abraxas que miraba la alfombra blanca bajos sus pies.

-Que no lo sienta no quiere decir que no pueda enfermarla madre. –argumento volviendo a mirarla, ocultando el dolor que le producía escuchar como la iba perdiendo lentamente. El debía ser fuerte por los dos. Él le daría parte de su fuerza a su madre para que resistiera el maleficio. –he venido por usted. –informo. Aun estaba molesto por la testarudez de su madre, pero sabía que no le ganaría en una discusión abierta así que no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la derrota, y mantener su cabeza en alto.

-Antes de ir a la mansión quiero ir a callejón Diagon, hace mucho tiempo que no voy allí. Necesito ir por algo que he mandado a reparar hace mucho tiempo. –Hermione vio las nubes evitando ver la reacción de Abraxas.

-¡No!. – fue la ceca respuesta de Abraxas. El no permitiría que su madre siguiera exponiendo a más peligros e enfermedades.

-Abraxas querido no te estoy pidiendo permiso amor. -Hermione camino hasta su hijo y puco una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió tiernamente. – es algo que debo hacer. Es muy importante que vaya por él. – trato de convencerlo con su voz suave llena de cariño.

-Porque no lo comprende madre. Porque arriesga su salud de esta forma tan irracional. Porque ve que solo intento cuidarla. – Abraxas estaba temblando sin mirar a su madre, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus manos se volvieron puños.

-Sé que es muy difícil para ti esta situación Abraxas, y comprendo que creas que yo no valoro todos tus esfuerzos a exponerme de esta forma. Pero hijo debes comprender que quiero salir un poco más y que no me estaría exponiendo de esta forma si lo que voy a buscar es realmente importante. Ya estoy mejor. En la noche llamaremos a Theo para que busque alguna otra anomalía, pero mientras tanto acompañarme al Callejón Diagon, le pediremos a Harry que vaya con nosotros, para que estés más tranquilo, sabes que él me cuidara.

-Algún día madre podre ganarle una discusión. – pregunto con pesar mirando la sonrisa de victoria que le dedicaba Hermione.

-Si amor, algún día lo harás. Ahora vamos. – Hermione le tendió la mano Abraxas quien no dudo en tomarla. Se estremeció ante el frio contacto de su madre, aun así no soltó su mano, lo que mas quería el era aferrarse a esa mano para asegúrese que ella nunca lo dejaría solo. La amaba tanto que solo pensar en pardela le destrozaba y le consumía el dolor condenándola a la oscuridad de su ausencia.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaaaa!**

**Bueno no he tardado casi nada… y aquí como siempre estad otro dramático capitulo de Giratiempos. **

**En este capítulo se han revelado varios secretos y se han abiertos las puertas a otros misterios. **

**Como ya lo han leído Narcisa ha estado ocupando el lugar de Hermione en el ámbito laboral y social para así ocultad el verdadero estado de nuestra querida Hermione. **

**Tambien se ha revelado de qué se trata la maldición y un poco de esa relación que tiene Hermione y Harry. Una relación que no es comprendida por Ginny. Y que va mas allá de lo que he escrito hasta ahora. **

**Bueno chicas y chicos, espero que este capítulo haiga sido de su completo agrado y no haberlos decepcionado. Y bien como siempre quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**Greece06****:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Buenos es algo difícil pero la historia se acerca a su fin. A un así me causa la gracia la forma en la que te contradices. Quieres seguir leyendo más cap, pero no quieres que actualice. Amiga creo que tenemos un problema jajajaja…

**Ana karen malfoy****:** Holaaaaaaa! Si quiero que antes que algo pase, quiero que Draco sea un apoyo para Abraxas, quiero que por fin el tenga un padre, el ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que caiga en depresión aunque es algo inevitable, aun así quiero un pilar para que lo sostenga, y Draco es quien debe ser ese pilar. El debe ser quien no deje caer Abraxas.

Bueno así es, la que hablaba con Hermione es su retrato. Y no te preocupes entiendo lo de mi faltas… en fin es bueno que me lo recuerden y así mejorar… bueno creo que este cap, te responde algunas interrogantes pero te haces presa de nuevas jajajaja espero que dejes tu comentario para sabes cuales son las nuevas… besos…

**Serena Princesita Hale****:** Hola! Bueno antes que nada gracias por tu constante apoyo. Y bueno la verdad Hermione si presencio todo. Fue algo necesario que ella viera. Cuídate y de nuevo muchas gracias… espero saber pronto de ti.

**Ana karen malfoy****:** ja ja ja ja no te equivocaste… y bueno de nuevo gracias por tus consejos.

**SALESIA:** sabes que eres una de las personas de las cuales espero sus reviews con mucha impaciencia. Eres todo un caso, me canta leer tus deducciones, y sobre todo me encanta sorprenderte un poco. Eres una de mis lectoras fieles y por ello te estimo mucho, siempre estas allí apoyándome y haciendo críticas constructivas que me ayudan a mejor un poco. Un millón de gracias quería Selesia. Y bueno la verdad es que siempre enfermo con mucha frecuencia y mas aun poco no pongo mucho de mi parte a la hora de hacer los reposos, soy algo inquieta… jijijijiji.

Y bueno como siempre una buena deducción del cap. Así es, como ya lo abras leído minutos atrás, Hermione tomo la decisión de salvar a Harry por voluntad propia y esa maldición es a causa de ese hechizo.

Bueno la verdad es que al principio quería mostrar algo de esa amidación que sentía Abraxas por su madre, y bueno no se me ocurrió mejor forma que un día en Callejón Diagon para que pudiera ver lo que su madre representaba en él su mundo, una heroína de guerra que sacrifico muchos años de su niñez para brindarle un futuro mejor a todas aquellas personas que eran discriminadas por la sociedad. Y fue en ese momento cuando Abraxas conoce a Jade una niña que idolatra a su madre que siente curiosidad de conocer lo la historia de su madre. y en ese momento nace esa admiración y esa pasión por el violín.

Ja ja ja ja ja lo sigo diciendo eres increíble tu deducción como siempre es la correcta. Así es, Hermione investigo para asegurarse que Harry no pereciera en las garras de Voldemort y encontró el hechizo. El hechizo que utilizo Lily para proteger a Harry. Lo que condeno a Hermione es magia antigua. Y hay muchas formas de que ella siga con vida. Pero es a través de magia negra, de sacrificios que Hermione no está dispuesta a hacer porque de hacerlo sería condenar su alma para siempre. Y sobre todo destruirse a sí misma y a todo en lo que cree.

Bueno en este punto de tus suposiciones no puedo opinar… ya sabes secreto de autora jijijiji… y bueno nos estaremos leyendo. Espero con ansias leer tu opinión de este cap… besos y mil gracias por tu apoyo…

P.D: esta es la respuesta de un reviews más largo que escrito. U_U

**Dunaadharel****:** Hola! Me siento emocionada que te haiga gustado… de verdad me siento muy feliz de ello. Eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino. Y bueno gracias por la crítica. Y no te preocupes no me molesta, al contrario me agrada que me corrijan.

Yo tambien los adoro. Abraxas es un sueño y Draco es muy guapo… jijijiji. Y en cuanto a Hermione en mis historias ella es y será siempre mi tema principal. Me agrada todo de ella. Su fuerza, su valor, su inteligencia y esas fuerzas de hacerse escuchar, de demostrar que ella tiene todo lo necesario para ser una mujer digna de ser seguida. Ella es mi ídolo.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos… y bueno querida Alicia espero que este cap te haiga encantado. Besos…

**China lop32****:** Holaaaaa! Bueno muchisismas gracias por tu apoyo y en cuanto a la trama de la historia no te puedo prometer nada. Jijijjiji… es secreto de autora… Besos.

**Ladycat:** Holaaa! Bueno el cap, anterior se trataba de eso de mostrar ese acercamiento entre padre e hijo que tanto había atrasado. Necesito que ellos estén unidos para que puedan enfrentar todo lo que los acecha. Gracias por tu comentario espero que este cap, te halla gustado como los anteriores… besos.

**Lunatico0030****:** sabes que se me es muy difícil contestarte a ti… esta historia te la dedico a ti. Sé que te gusta y que la amas igual que yo. Y bueno tambien sabes un poco de cómo va la cosa. En fin un millón de gracias por el apoyo que me brindas y por estar presente querido lunático. Besos.

**Morke lille engel****:** Hola! No tienes que agradecerme nada, al contrario sería yo la que tendría que agradecer por tu comentario el cual me llena de emoción al saber lo mucho que te gusta la historia. Me siento muy alagada que lo consideres digno de admiración a pensar de mis constantes errores. Estoy muy feliz de verdad. Comentarios así me motivan a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias…

**Kamy0709:** Hola! Ja ja ja ja un beso para tu hijo y sus palabritas torpes. Bueno muchas gracias por brindarme tu apoyo. Y sobre todo me alegra saber que te ha gustado el cap anterior, espero que este tambien. Y bueno me estoy esforzando un poco pero sé que vale la pena. Me agrada leer sus comentarios y es una excelente medicina para levantarme el ánimo. Y bueno con respecto a Pansy, pronto sabrás de ella. besos y un millón de gracias…

**Aranxa:** Bueno la verdad cuando escribí sobre ese recuerdo estaba algo indecisa incluso hubo un momento en que quise borrar todo lo escrito y comenzar de nuevo. Pero luego pensé que esa era la mejor forma de explicar esa admiración que siente por Hermione y sobre todo acercarlo más a su padre. Y bueno ahora con tantos comentarios sobre ese recuerdo me di de cuenta que hice bien en dejarlo. En fin muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu comentario con respecto a este cap, besos…

**Jennydcg****:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentarios y tus buenos deseos… espero que este cap te haiga gustado… besos.

**Crazzy76**: Hola! Ja ja ja ja me alegra mucho saber que eres fanática a este fic. Bueno tienes razón, Hermione tiene Abraxas antes que de inicio la guerra, pero cambiar el tiempo es algo que no siempre tiene una solución. Pero confiemos que esta vez eviten una serie de eventos desafortunados en la vida de Hermione.

Eso es lo que quiero lograr sabes, meter a las personas en la historia. Quiero que sientan los sentimientos de cada uno de sus personajes, que lloren y sonrían con ellos. Ese es lo que en realidad deseo y sé que voy por buen camino por tu lo has podido sentir y eso me emociona y me llena de dicha. Porque lo estoy logrando.

Y te doy la bienvenida a este drama, y bueno aquí está el cap, no tarde mucho esta vez. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

**MaJoSaMe**. ¡Hola!... lo siento por hacerte llorar. Pero creo que inevitable que los ojos se nos llenen de lagrimas. Lo digo porque yo soy una de las que más llora con la historia.

Ja ja jaja me encanta tu comentario. Si Abraxas es adorable, he hecho que todos lo quieran, y si no hay duda que él es un Malfoy y que él es el mejor de todos ellos, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Bueno me dejas anonada, has captado la realidad de fin y has asimilado un poco lo que se espera al fin de esta maravillosa historia.

Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, pero no puedo dejar de escribir por mucho tiempo, es inevitable. Adoro Giratiempos como no tienes una idea. Y siento la necesidad de escribir sobre ella y que ustedes tambien puedan disfrutar de lo estoy creado… de nuevo muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.

**Aid4****: **¡Hola! Así es, ya sabemos cuál es la maldición que consume a Hermione y les arrebata el sueño y la tranquilidad a todas aquellas personas que la quieren. Y bueno me alegra mucho que tambien hallas descubierto parte de la trama y lo que se espera en un futuro muy próximo. El acercamiento entre padre e hijo era necesario para lo que les espera en ese mes frio como el invierno a pesar de la calidez que les ofrece la navidad. El Giratiempos ya ha aparecido y sabremos más de él. En cap siguiente.

**Lily Dangerous Black****:** Hola! Bueno yo tambien me quedado un poco asombrada. No sabía que había más comentarios de este fic a parte de los que dejan. Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Y muy grata de admitir. Y bueno me satisface saber que te gusta tanto la historia. Y bueno sí que es un drama con mucho dolor y lagrimas. Gracias por tu comentario me emociona saber que te gusta tanto, es un poco difícil escribir esta historia ya que yo tambien lloro a mares… y suelo deprimirme con ella o escribir parte de ella en una depresión muy fuerte. Los primeros capítulos fueron muy duros de escribir y bueno estos tambien lo han sido. En fin espero que este cap tambien te haiga gustado besos…

**Bueno chicos estos son todos los comentarios que recibí. Muchas gracias a todos por su constante apoyo. Espero seguir contando con ellos. **

**Y para todas aquellas personas que leen la historia y no me dejan sus comentarios tambien quiero agradecerles por esta allí en silencio leyendo… **

**Besos a todos y cuídense mucho. Nos estaremos leyendo en siguiente cap.**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sombras en la ventana

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi querido lunatico0030 **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capitulo 10**

"**Sombras en la ventana" **

Hermione llego a la mansión a las 11 de la noche ya era muy tarde, caminaba con pasos silenciosos sonriéndole a Abraxas quien veía doble a su madre y al igual que ella sonreía a cada momento.

Ambos se sostenían uno al otro mientras sus pasos eran torpes. La euforia aun los envolvía y el alcohol aun hacia estrago en su cuerpo.

Draco estaba sentado en un amplio sofá cerca de la puerta principal y la chimenea. Estaba totalmente desesperado. Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ropas totalmente desordenadas. Sufría de temblores. Estaba un poco encorvado, sus codos reposaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Los había buscado por horas y no había dado con el paradero de ambos, sentía su corazón latir dolosamente su mente no dejaba de jugar malas pasadas. Tenía miedo que no regresaran. Tenía miedo de estar solo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado durante minutos. Había gritado y tirado todo a su alrededor. Tenía miedo. Era tan doloroso sentir su corazón gritar en aquella agonía. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Sus padres estaban en estudio algo preocupados por la usencia de Hermione y Abraxas. Lo único que podían asumir y afirmas eran que estaban juntos. Abraxas no dejaría sola a Hermione ni que le ofrecieran todas las maravillas de mundo. Se puso de pie. Iría a la casa de Harry Potter se humillaría antes el contar que le diera el paradero de Hermione.

Y en ese momento cuando se dirigía a la chimenea que escucho la puerta principal abrirse y risitas y susurros.

Se quedo quieto, petrificado no podía moverse temiendo que aquello era una ilusión.

Y entonces los vio a ambos. Sosteniéndose a uno al otro con dificulta. El cabello de Hermione estaba desoldando y su vestido algo arrugado y la capa un poco torcida. Abraxas estaba en el mismo estado que su madre pero algo rojo. Ambos se mecían en diferentes direcciones y se reían de ese hecho. Estaban ebrios.

-Ma… mamá hip… aun hip... estoy muy molesto. –dijo Abraxas hablándole a una segunda Hermione.

Hermione sonrió y lo miro con picardía. Y lo abraso con un poco de fuerza a la vez que le daba sonoros besos en todo el rostro.

-No seas ton… tonto mi niño, solo fue una…una inocente broma. – sonrió Hermione tomando el rostro de su pequeño hijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Aunque su vista se desenfocaba constantemente.

Pero sin duda estaba feliz por haber ido a esa fiesta con su hijo. Había sido muy divertido. Tenía años que no hacia una locura como esa.

-Aun así hip... Fue vergonzoso hip… madre. –Abraxas sostuvo a Hermione que casi se cae. –¿Es…estas bien hip…? -pregunto un poco asustado.

Hermione solo sonrió alegremente y asintió con la cabeza tratando de pararse derecha. Pero no lo logro todo el mundo le daba vuelta.

Aun así, estaba feliz, había hecho que Abraxas se olvidara de sus preocupaciones de su dolor por verla sufrir. Le había distraído por unas horas y alejado de aquellos miles de libro en los que buscaba con desesperación una cura. Era muy joven para ingerir alcohol. Pero ella había bebido con él, quería ver a su hijo ebrio. Era algo que deseaba ver, era una etapa de su hijo que se perdería. Las etapas de sus salidas nocturnas. Esa etapa cuando mentía fingiendo no haber bebido en una fiesta y que no había asistido a una. Habían vivido muchas locuras ese día. Quería que tuviera un recuerdo agradable el cual Abraxas recordara con una sonrisa. Un recuerdo de ella haciéndolo reír empañando todas esas lagrimas que lo había hecho derramar. Un último recuerdo feliz.

Acaricio el rostro de su hijo con cariño y Abraxas cerro sus ojos sintiendo aquel contacto sin borrar su sonrisa. A pesar que estaba feliz sentía una tristeza en su corazón. Abrazo a Hermione con fuerza, sentía algo desgarrarse en su alma. Olio el perfume de su madre tratando de guardarlo en su memoria. El cuerpo de su madre ya no era cálido pero aun así podía sentir calor y alivio al tenerla cerca.

-Gracias- susurro aprisionándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos. No sabía porque agradecía pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Hermione solo asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a peinar con sus dedos el hermoso cabello rubio de su hijo que fue aflojando su abrazo lentamente ante aquella protección.

Draco los miraba. Algo dolido porque él no tenía cabida en aquel cuadro. El había abandonado aquel derecho. Y se arrepentía profundamente de ello. Aun si no pudo evitar acercase aquella escena de madre e hijo protagonizado por las dos personas más importantes de su existencia.

Se sentía amarrado a unas cadenas invisibles que evitaba que se acercara. Que evitaba que rompiera aquel cuadro melancólico que a pesar de las sonrisas de sus protagonistas solo se podía ver tristeza y sufrimiento.

Podía ver la desesperación con la que su hijo se aferraba al cuerpo frágil de su madre y como ella le acariciaba con carriño como si ellos compartieran un secreto del cual él deseaba y a la vez sentía miedo de ser parte.

Y a pesar de aquellas cadenas dio otro paso atrayendo la atención de Hermione quien levanto la mirada encontrando la de él. Y sonrió. Ella le sonrió.

-Creo que necesitamos un café. – susurro Hermione mirando Abraxas que cada vez mas aflojaba el agarre y asentía perezosamente con la cabeza.

Draco se rasco la cabeza, la verdad no sabía cómo actual en ese momento. Su esposa e hijo llegaban ebrios de una fiesta quien sabe donde. Se apresuro ayudarlos comenzando a temer las percusiones que tendría aquellas horas de diversión en la salud de Hermione.

Abraxas vio sorprendido a su padre y sonrió dejando que los ayudara sin poner queja alguna a su contacto y Hermione sonrió ante eso. Por fin su hijo comenzaba a perdonar a su padre. Eso le alegraba. Ella siempre había tenido razón, Abraxas más que todo estaba dolido porque Draco no lo amaba o mostraba ese amor y preocupación que mostraba ahora. Su hijo siempre había añorado y deseado tener un padre.

Se sentó con algo de dificulta sobre el mullido mueble junto Abraxas quien no tardo en recostarse sobre su regazo. A él siempre le había gustado que lo abrazara. Se sentía protegido y segura cuando sentía el corazón de su madre latir contra su oído porque eso le aseguraba que ella estaba a su lado.

Draco los miro a los dos con el seño fruncido. Ambos olían mucho alcohol y Hermione a perfume de hombre y Abraxas de mujer y estaba seguro que esos perfumes no les pertenecían a ninguno de los dos.

-¿En donde estaban? - pregunto sin mostrar mucho interés tomando una de las tazas de café que aprecia en la mesita de cristal frente al mueble.

Hermione le miro curiosa y algo sorprendida por la pregunta de Draco mientras que Abraxas se dedicaba a jugar con su collar de perlas. Le sonrió y su hijo le devolvió la sonrisa y prosiguió a responderle a su esposo.

-Estuvimos en muchos lugares hoy. El callejón Diagon tiene ahora muchos lugares divertidos. Pero… pero si pregunta por nuestro estado. – Hermione tomo la taza de café que le ofrecía Draco permitiendo que Abraxas se sentara para que tomara la de el tambien. Tomo un salvo del amargo café y miro a Draco que seguía esperando paciente una respuesta.

-Fuimos a una pista de baile. Hoy era su inauguración. –Hermione sonrió se recostó del mueble recordando aquel sitio. –había mucha personas conocidas. –susurro. – habían muchas luces de colores que formaban figuras en aire, y muy buena música, bailamos… bailamos muchos. Y Abraxas es todo un galán las chicas no paraban de extenderles invitaciones de todas clases. – Hermione sonrió alegremente de nuevo picándole un ojo y Abraxas se ahogo con el café sonrojado por el comentario de su madre. Y sin poder evitarlo la contraataco.

-Usted no se queda atrás madre… esos hombres no paraban de elogiarla. –dijo recordando con el seño fruncido todos aquellos ilusos que pretendía sacar a su madre a bailar por suerte su tío Harry y Theo estaban con ellos. Aunque fue inevitable impedir que su madre bailare con unos conocidos.

Hermione sonrió alegremente nuevamente al recordar Abraxas enviándole mirada acecina a todo aquellos hombres que lo confundían o fingían no saber que él era su hijo. Sin embargo Abraxas se encargaban de informárselos o recordárselo junto a Harry y Theo. En fin los tres eran unos celos compulsivos sin remedios. Solo le agradecía a Merlín que Ron había podido acompañarlo aquel sitio.

Abraxas y Hermione se quedaron en silencio recordando todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Mientras Draco fruncía el seño al escuchar que otros hombres habían puestos sus sucias manos sobre su Hermione. Otros hombres habían rodeado su estrecha cintura y tomando su frágil manos y sobre todo habían acariciado su rostro y olido su cabello.

Sintió los celos crecer dentro de él, eran dolorosos porque sentía la cruda envidia. Trato de no dejar ver aquella ira que sentía contra aquellos malditos desdichados. De solo imaginarse a Hermione sonriéndole hacia que su sangre se volviera ríos de lava ardiente.

-Ahora que hip… lo recuerdo creo que Theo hip…tambien estaba allí. –dijo algo pensativo Abraxas tomando otro salvo de café amargo arrugando la cara ante aquel espantoso sabor.

-Si estaba… fue con el ultimo que baile ¿no lo recuerdas?- Hermione miro a su hijo quien negó con la cabeza lentamente para luego cerro sus ojos antes el mareo inoportuno.

Draco los miraba uno al otro tragándose los celos.

-Cuando mencionaron a Theo se referían Nott. –pregunto Draco siseando como una serpiente recordando el motivo por el cual Hermione llevaba el cabello tan corto.

Hermione noto de inmediato el aura de Draco cambiar drásticamente y lo miro a los ojos con algo de miedo y Draco lo noto, trato de alejar sus celos, de poner su mente en blanco pero le fue imposible hacerlo. A su mente solo venían imágenes de Theo y Hermione juntos. Recordó en ese momento que Hermione una vez le había dicho que ella tenía un amante. Y eso izo que la ira volviera a proporciones gigantescas. Y un extraño dolor se apodera de su pecho.

Y esa vez Abraxas lo noto, Hermione sintió como su hijo se tenso a su lado y miro a su padre receloso, el presentía que algo había cambiado en aquella conversación la cual había dejado de ser graciosa.

Hermione se puso de pie temblorosamente y le tendió la mano a su hijo quien la sujeto con firmeza dispuesto a dejar Draco solo con sus demonios. Con sus celos irracionales. ¿Qué podía hacer con aquella inseguridad que le corroía el alma?.

Draco quería que le diera una explicación, pero no podía, no tenía derecho, lo había perdido y ahora se daba cuenta que no solo había perdido el derecho de reclamarle a Hermione si no que tambien el derecho de estar celoso. No la detuvo dejo que se fuera, no quería estallar frente a ellos. No quería cometer una imprudencia de la cual más tarde se arrepentiría, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse de aquella forma. Acaso su sufrimiento seguiría creciendo. Seguiría atormentándolo y hundiéndose en aquel mal de dolor que lo cubría. Porque él no podía ser feliz.

-Draco hijo. – Narcisa había presenciado todo, camino hasta su hijo que temblaba y sus nudillos estaba blancos y sus uñas comenzaban a penetrar las palmas de sus manos. –contrólate. –le pidió en un susurro tierno. Poniendo una de sus manos sobre los hombros temblorosos de su hijo.

-La he perdido no es cierto madre. – susurro con dolor. - La he perdido ahora que comprendo que no puedo vivir sin ella. –bajo su cabeza y miro a su madre con ojos cristalinos. -Tenias razón me he dado cuenta muy tarde lo que valía mi Hermione. Y ahora solo me queda guardarme todo este dolor. Ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado. Me está consumiendo la tristeza. Ya no puedo seguir con todo este dolor, no sé qué hacer madre estoy desesperado. Y lo peor es que no puedo correr hasta ella y reclamarla como mía. Hermione se canso de esperarme. Estoy muriendo. –el vacio de su corazón crecía, ya no podía ser. Ella estaba tan lejana como las estrellas en el firmamento. Los recuerdos de todo el daño que le había causado golpeaban muy duro su corazón.

-Ve tras ella hijo, lucha… no te des por vencido. Ella aun te quiere puedo verlo en sus ojos cuando te mira. Hermione aun espera por ti. –Narcisa sonrió con tristeza. Sentía ese temor crecer en su corazón. El temor de que Hermione muriera y con ella muriera su hijo y su nieto. La muerte de Hermione representaba la muerte de toda la familia. Porque ella morirá de dolor al perder a su hijo y nieto y su lucios moriría al no tenerlos. Su familia estaba condenada al dolor y la muerte de todos. Los Malfoy se extinguirían dolorosamente rápido.

-Tengo miedo de ir y ser rechazado. Tengo miedo de ir y comprobar que la he perdido. Que me ha dejado de amar. Tengo miedo de seguir lastimándola. –Draco miro a su madre desesperado callando aquellos gritos en su pecho. Quería gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz aquel dolor. Quería respirar el perfume de Hermione y perderse en sus brazos eternamente ya que eso sería lo único que calmaría aquella tortura.

-Entonces estás listo Draco. Si sientes tanto miedo es porque por fin lo has aceptado, has aceptado que no puedes vivir sin ella que la amas con tal desesperación que mueres por dentro de tan solo saber que ella ha dejado que alguien más la toque. Que alguien más se robe su atención y sus miradas. Su corazón. Y sobre todo has callado ese monstruo de tus celos. Ve Draco. Tu temor solo a me afirma que estás listo para ir por ella.

Draco asintió y con pasos lentos comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras pasos que se volvieron más presurosos y eventualmente se volvieron una carrera.

Hermione entro en su habitación tras despedirse de abraxas con un beso en la mejilla y un cálido buenas noches.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras solo la chimenea le brindaba algo de luz. Camino hasta la ventana y corrió las cortinas y miro la hermosa luna llena. Era hermosa y perfectamente redonda. Dejo que su magia la bañara que su luz calidad envolviera su frio cuerpo. Su cuenta regresiva había comenzado. Y aun había tanto cosas que deseaba hacer. Suspiro y dejo que una lágrima recorriera su rostro. Miro el jardín de rosas de Narcisa en forma de laberinto. Y el representante de la muerte en medio de él, mirándola, acechándola. Esperando por ella, mostrándole que aun la seguía y que no la dejaría ir. Ese ser oscuro era quien le recordaba cada noche que desaparecería. La Luna fue cubierta por nueves oscura y una fuerte briza movió los arboles y sacudió con fuerza las rosas.

Hermione fijo de nuevo la vista en aquel ser quien desapareció envuelto por aquel velo de pétalos rojos.

Hermione suspiro, viviría una noche más. se llevo la mano a su corazón y sintió los latidos de su corazón débilmente. Harry se estaba esforzando mucho para mantenerlo latiendo.

Escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de ella lentamente y aquel perfume invadió todos sus sentidos. Cerró sus ojos y escucho como él se acercaba lentamente, inseguro.

-Abraxas es un buen chico. En ocasiones suele ser muy extravagante pero sé que podrás lidiar con ello. Después de todo eso lo heredero de ti. Tambien es un poco impulsivo dices cosas de las que luego se arrepiente. Le gusta una chica de Gryffindor que esta obsesionada conmigo. – Hermione rio suavemente mirando la luna y continuo con su monologo. – ella es una linda chica, es muy amable y lo quiere desde que es una niña. Ella es mestiza. Quiero que lo apoyes. Sé que Narcisa y Lucios no podrán objeción en ello. Su padre trabaja en las empresas y su madre ayuda a tu madre con las obras caridad. La pequeña es muy inteligente aunque Abraxas lo es mucho más. –sonrió con orgullo. –Abraxas tiene pasión por la música, le gusta mucho la música clásica. Todos los años es invitado a tocar junto con la orquesta sinfónica de ambos mundos. Puede tocar cuatro instrumentos con pación a una perfección asombrosa. Cuando el toca me siento feliz dichosa porque puedo comprender sus emociones. Puedo escuchar su corazón cantar. Le gusta tambien dibujar. Adora perderse entre los lienzos y las acuarelas. Puedes ver su alma cuando pinta un cuadro. Le gusta mojarse con la lluvia aunque le teme a los truenos. Es un poco contradictorio. Le gustan los colores oscuros, el negro y el azul son sus favoritos, aunque es un Slytherin no le gusta mucho el vestir de verde... Adora montar a caballo en la casa de campo de Francia. –los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas. –es alérgico a las azucenas y el maní. Valora y respeta todo ser viviente. Conoce cada una de sus responsabilidades como persona. Es un poco tímido a la hora de relacionarse con otras personas. Aun existe el prejuicio y aunque sea mi hijo aun lo sufre por ser un Malfoy. Llora cuando ve películas muggle conmigo los domingos. Oh es cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin desde año pasado, tambien tienes las mejor notas de todas las casas. Y sin duda será prefecto y premio anual en su último año en Hogwarts. Sé que seguirá el negocio familiar. Pero quiero que le den por lo menos 2 años para que disfrute un poco de su juventud. Sé que resistirá al principio pero dile que ese es mi deseo. –Hermione volvió sus manos puños y siguió con su vista fija en aquella oscuridad infinita que amenazaba con tragársela. –el sufre porque no puede detener lo inevitable. Se aferra a mí con todas sus esperanzas... Draco cuando ya no esté dile que viva, que he luchado una guerra para brindarle un futuro lleno de luz y sin amenazas por ser mestizo. Dile que lo amo y que siempre cuidare de él sin importar el lugar en donde este porque mi amor vive en el. y mientras él me recuerde estaré allí junto a él. Cuidándolo y sintiéndome orgullosa de sus logros. No lo dejes caer…. Por favor Draco no quiero que mi hijo cambie. No quiero que se sumerja en la tristeza y deje de vivir… yo… yo quiero que él vea siempre hacia adelante que se esfuerce y cumpla sus metas. Sus sueños… dile que no tenga un solo hijo… quiero que tenga más de uno… porque sé que un niño siempre necesita un hermano y sé que él lo desea. Dile que quiero que me perdone por dejarlo solo. Y que quiero que siempre mi dulce amado Abraxas, que no deseo que cambie –las lagrimas corrían sin control por la mejillas de Hermione.

Un haz de luz corto los cielos rugiendo como un feroz león que estremeció el cuerpo de Hermione. La lluvia comenzó a caer descontrolablemente.

Draco abrazo a Hermione fuertemente aferrándose a ella desesperado. No quería que ella hablara de esa forma. Le dolía. Lo destruía.

El rostro del Hermione mostro sorpresa al verse rodeada de aquella forma por los fuertes brazos de Draco quien temblaba asustado, desesperado. Sintió sus lágrimas sobre su cuello.

Draco se sentía perdido, su mente era un remolino. Dejo fluir las lágrimas tratando de ser libre un poco de aquel dolor.

-Abraxas siempre quiso montar escobar contigo, tambien ha deseado silenciosamente que juegues quidditch con él. Quiero que le des consejos y que no lo dejes caer por favor, se su pilar. No permitas que muera de tristeza. No dejes que pierda las ganas de vivir. Y que se encierre en sí mismo y busque el refugio en los libros. Eso lo consumirá más rápido. No dejes que nuestro hijo se pierda Draco. -El cuerpo de Hermione tambien temblaba. Se sentía mareada, aterrada de aquel abrazo posesivo, nerviosa y asustado por no querer romperlo, por desear permanecer prisionera de ellos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo con ímpetu golpeando el cristal de la ventana con fiereza.

Draco aflojo el abrazo y giro a Hermione sin soltarla. Y la puso frente él. Descubriendo su rostro contraído por el dolor y sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Cuánto?. – pregunto en susurro temeroso. No soportaba saber que la vida de ella se extinguía. Era imposible soportar todo ese dolor. Era imposible considerar vivir sin ella. Y sus palabras eran dolorosas. Su historia no podía terminar de esa forma. No ella no podía abandónalo, condenarlo a la soledad.

-No lo sé, solo ciento como mi tiempo se agota. – susurro bajando su cabeza posándola sobre el pecho de Draco. –ya no puedo sentir los cambios. ¿Hace frio?, ¿hace calor? No lo sé. No lo siento. Lo escuchas Draco. ¿Puedes oír mi corazón? Ya no lo puedo escuchar palpitar. Sé que palpita porque aun respiro. Porque Harry comparte su energía vitar. –susurro contra su pecho.

Draco estaba estático. Miro a Hermione temblando entre sus brazos y sintió miedo de perderla un miedo que le aterraba.

-Potter. -Susurro aunque no sorprendido. – el te mantiene con vida, dime que ha estado haciendo quizás yo tambien pueda hacerlo.

-Eres capaz de darme la mitad de tu vida? –pregunto mirando a los ojos expectante de su respuesta, en busca de duda o mentira. Pero no encontró nada de eso. Lo que encontró fue una seguridad que la capturo y la izo rehén de su mirada llena de tantos sentimientos profesados solo a ella.

-Sí. De eso nunca tengas duda Hermione. En este mismo momento daría mi vida para asegurarme que seguirás viviendo sin sufrimiento y dolor. Porque yo solo deseo tu felicidad y la de Abraxas más que nada en este mundo Hermione. – Draco puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Hermione y le obligo a levantar el rostro. – se que no crees en mis palabras. Pero quiero que sepas que sin ti no puedo vivir. Que las puertas de mi corazón siempre estarán abiertas para ti… para cuando decidas volver. Pero ese día en que decidas entras ya no podrás salir nunca más de allí. Te encerrare y no te pediré perdón por ello. Porque ahora que te he perdido me doy cuenta lo iluso que he sido, por lo sigo que me volví por mi orgullo.

Draco junto su frente junto a la de Hermione y se estremeció por el frio que amaba su cuerpo pero aun así no se retiro. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y Hermione los cerros dejando que lagrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

-Es como un sueño… -susurro manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – esas palabras siempre desee oírlas… te creo… no dudo de la veracidad de tus palabras. No necesitas jurarlo y repetirlo porque tus palabras se graban como llamas ardientes en mi corazón en mi memoria. Cuando te miro a los ojos puedo jurar que son verdaderas tus palabras. Y puedo olvidar el miedo que tengo al sufrir por tu rechazó…

-No temas princesa yo no te volveré a lastimar y si lo hago quiero que te conviertas en mi verdugo. –susurro junto a sus labios. –Deja de llorar... –suplico. - Perdóname por hacerte esperar. Por dejarte sola todo este tiempo. Perdóname por no decirte que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi en el callejón Diagon rodeada de libros cuando solo teníamos 11 años. Aun puedo recordar ese día con melancolía. Ese lugar con olor antiguo y a pergamino viejo. Pero ese olor solo era empañado por tu perfume puro y gentil. Ese perfume que me llevo a ti.

-Creí que lo odiabas. Porque era perfume barato. – protesto algo sorprendida Hermione arrancándole una sonrisa torcida a Draco, una de esas sonrisas que tenia años que no veía en su rostro. Y lo amo y su corazón despertó de su letargo nuevamente solo por él.

-Siempre lo ame, solo lo hacía para atraer tu atención para que me desafiaras y no lo dejaras de usar por otro más novedoso. –dijo victorioso arrancándole una sonrisa cantarina a Hermione a pesar de su seño fruncido. –Eres una ladrona Hermione Malfoy .-Draco la abrazo con más fuerza pero siempre con gentileza pegándola complemente a su cuerpo. –me has robado todo. –susurro. –eres la dueña de todo mi ser y de mi sueños. Solo tú puedes hacerme sentir este sentimiento que se apodera de mi corazón y mi alma. Tú eres la mejor bruja que ha existido porque has podido crear la perfecta posición de amor que me hace delirar por ti. Y lo peor es que me gusta estar completamente bajos sus efectos. – susurro sobre los labios de una temblorosa de Hermione.

-Bésame amor mío, -suplico entre lágrimas posando sus manos sobre el pecho palpitante de Draco quien no dudo cumplir su petición.

Sus labios se unieron lentamente. En una lentitud desesperante. Aun así no pudieron evitar hacerlo. El rose de sus labios temblorosos mandaba miles de descargas eléctricas por todo sus cuerpos. Ese era su primer beso verdadero. Su primer beso siendo consciente de amor que los unía. Un beso cargado de amor, desesperación y sufrimiento. El beso lento fue tomando fuerza, no podían ocultar con ese rose la necesidad que tenían los dos de calmar ese sentimiento de amor y anhelo que los había consumido, pero no se atrevían a derribar esa última pared. Tenían miedo de dar ese paso. Aun así no pudieron evitar abrazarse desesperadamente temiendo que alguno de ellos desapareciera y despertar separados sabiendo que lo vivido ha sido solo un sueño. Un sueño que los lastimaría un mas.

Hermione levanto sus manos temblorosas hasta llevarlas a cuello de Draco que rodeo tratando de profundizar aquel rose. Draco respondió aquel acto tomándola por la cintura levantándola suavemente del piso sin dejar un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpo. Querían fundirse y formar un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón. Y cuando el izo aquella invitación que ella no pudo negar. Fue en ese momento que él se arriesgo y la desafío y ella acepto el reto. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza erótica desgarrando gemidos de pasión, escanciando el aire de sus pulmones. Poniendo a prueba la agilidad de exploración de sus lenguas en aquella batalla que los empujaba más allá de lo que podían llegar esa noche. Más allá de ese electrizante contacto. Sus labios se separaron lentamente mientras ambos trataban de tomar ese aire que se habían negado a tomar. Ambos volvieron se juntar sus frentes suspirando suavemente. Tratando de apagar ese fuego que no hacía más que crecer dentro ellos amenazándolos con quemarlos.

Las campanas del reloj principal de la mansión se dejaron escuchar en una hermosa melodía. Hermione se separo un poco de Draco haciendo todo acopio de voluntad. Y el comprendió la indirecta. No era el momento de llegar más allá. No podían esforzar las cosas y aun Hermione estaba lastimada por su causa.

Hermione se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Le dolía intensamente. Su visión se hizo borrosa y su cuerpo se meció lentamente perdiendo el equilibrio de su cuerpo.

Draco se apresuro a tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta la cama.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto angustiado. Sin saber que hacer o a quien llamar.

-Si es solo que al parecer no paso el efecto del alcohol. –sonrió para tranquilizarlo no quería ver la misma mirada de Abraxas en los ojos de Draco eso la afectaría más de lo que podía soportar.

Draco la miro preocupado y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Ese beso fue a causa del alcohol?. –pregunto con duda y un profundo dolor.

Hermione sonrió comprendiendo a que se refería. Y esta vez ella junto sus labios en un suave rose.

-Esta vez no deseo olvidar, te amo. –susurro suavemente separándose de el para verlo a los ojos. Y vio ese brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Ese brillo que se apagaría el día que ella dejara de respirar condenándolo al sufrimiento de haber perdido su amor… de haber perdido lo más amado.

Draco le devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad y ternura, sin urgencia. Solo quería sentir de nuevo aquellas maravillosas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo. Nunca se imagino que se podía sentir y tantos sentimientos y placer con un rose, con un beso. Con algo de resistencia se alejo de Hermione y se puso de pie.

-Descansa. - le susurro acaricio su mejilla y la beso.

Hermione solo asintió y lo vio hasta que abandono la habitación.

Se abrazo fuertemente y ahogo un grito de dolor.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, sentía como miles de agujabas lo atravesaban una y otra vez sin cesar. Sintió la sangre bajar por su barbilla. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Ya no podía mas, sentía que moría, había soportado frente a Draco porque no quería que la viera así, no soportaría que la mirara.

Aun podía recordar las miradas de Abraxas llena de dolor y desesperación. Ella no quería esa mirada tambien en los ojos de Draco. Cayó sobre la mullida alfombra sin dejar de abrasarse a sí misma, sin dejar de morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor.

Hermione sintió una cálida y delgada mano sobre su mejilla. Con dificulta miro aquella persona que le proporcionaba aquel tacto gentil, allí frente a ella estaba Narcisa con su cabello rubio cayendo como cortinas sobre su rostro son sus ojos lleno tristeza. Le sonrió con una mueca y cerró los ojos concentrándose para no gritar.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya pasara, solo debes aguantar un poco más… -susurro con las voz ronca por el llanto que contenía.

Le acerco la copa con la poción a sus labios lentamente y Hermione bebió con desesperación todo el contenido. Tras unos minutos sintió como comenzaba a surtir efecto.

Abrió sus ojos y miro a su ángel guardián. Siempre llegaba a ella cuando la maldición trataba de poseerla.

Le sonrió y susurro un gracias tratando de respirar a pesar de la dificulta. Sintió como sus órganos se regeneraban a causa de la poción. Apretó las manos con fuerza tratando de tratando de contener un sollozo, aquel dolor era sobre humano, ya no soportaría mas, sus cuerpo ya no soportaba mas.

Sintió como era alzada suavemente y reconoció aquel cuerpo como el de Lucios. Sintió la suavidad de sus sabanas de sedad y miro al hombre a los ojos y le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Estas seguras de ir esta noche?. – le pregunto suavemente tratando de no sonrojarse por aquella sonrisa de cariño que le ofrecía Hermione.

-Sí, aunque me temo que llegaremos tarde al nuestra cita. Solo espero que el señor ministro no se molesto a igual que los testigos. –Hermione suspiro tratando de no cerrar los sueños, había forzado mucho su cuerpo.

-Duerme por una hora. Mandare una lechuza comunicándole nuestro atraso. – le informo Lucios alejándose de la cama a la vez que Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Lucios salió de la habitación y suspiro dejando dentro a Narcisa y Hermione. Y se sorprendió a ver a su hijo frente a él recostado de la pared con la cabeza gacha algo tembloroso. Draco levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos rojos fijándose en la pequeña mancha en la túnica de su padre.

Con ímpetu dio cuatro pasos hasta su padre tomándolo por la túnica fuertemente.

-¿Como…como estas? – pregunto ahogando un sollozo manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-Ya ha pasado…- le dijo un poco perturbado por ver a su hijo en aquel estado de depresión, desesperación y angustia.

Draco era un hombre destrozado.

…

Horas más tarde cuando Hermione pudo ponerse de pie ella y Lucios partieron al misterio. La reunión que tendrían con el ministro era un asunto delicado y un secreto que no podía oír a oídos de la prensa y por ello se llevaría a esas horas de la madrugada fuera de los ojos y oídos indiscretos que podrían ventilar dicha información.

Durante tres horas Hermione estuvo encerrada con el ministro y Persy Weasley en su oficina. Mientras fuera de esta se encontraba Molly, Luna, Neville, Lucios y Theo quienes firmarían aquel documento hablando las decisiones tomada por Hermione. Esas decisiones que dejaba como su última voluntad. A las cinco de la mañana Hermione se despidió de todos agradeciéndoles por su asistencia y por guardar aquel secreto.

Se dirigió al valle Godrid y camino por las colinas frías y el pasto húmedo a causa del roció mañanero hasta aquel manzano de dulces y jugosas manzanas rojas.

Toco la corteza del árbol memorizando su textura y su color. Suspiro y se recostó de ese. Miro hacia la casa de su querido Harry y sonrió. Aquella hermosa casa era igual a las casitas que aparecían en los cuentos infantiles. Cerró los ojos imaginándose crecer en una casa como aquella. Se imagino correr por sus amplios pasillo y leer un libro hermoso frente la chimenea, correr por las colinas con los pies descalzos sintiendo la suave pasto y el frio lodo.

Perdida en sus ilusiones no sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que sintió una mano cálida posarse sobre su mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro allí frente a ella con mirada preocupada y el seño levemente fruncido ha...

-¿Por qué no me llamaste princesa? –pregunto colocándose a su lado recostándose tambien del tronco del árbol mirando hacia su casa.

-Solo quería estar un rato a solas disfrutando de la vista. –susurro quedándose en silencio. Harry se abrigo aun más. Hacía mucho frio la navidad estaba próxima. Podía apreciar los vapores cada vez que respiraba. Miro a Hermione y vio que estaba abrigada aunque su abrigo no parecía mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo la vio tranquila sin temblor alguno. Suspiro lo más probable era que aquel abrigo tuviera un hechizo.

-Y tambien me imagine que se sentiría crecer en lugar como este. Lleno de belleza y paz. –Hermione cerró los ojos antes una repentina ráfaga de viento. –Quiero una. –susurro sonriendo.

-¡Una casa igual a esta? –pregunto Harry desconcertado.

-No tonto quiero una manzana. –Hermione miro a Harry y negó con la cabeza, el siempre seria un tonto.

Harry suspiro y se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Bueno y cual quieres?

-La más roja, la más jugosa y sobre todo la más dulce. – susurro con una amplia sonrisa en su rosto.

-¿Y como rayos sabré cual es esa manzana?

-Es fácil Harry ya que aquella manzana que medes será la mejor de todo el árbol porque me la estará dando mi querido Harry. No abra manzana más deliciosa que esa. –Hermione sonrió mirando a Harry quien asintió con la cabeza buscando rápidamente aquella manzana para su mione.

Y la vio, no fue difícil de buscar. Frente a sus ojos estaba una roja y jugosa manzana. La tentación de todo ser humano. Harry extrajo de su capa su varita dispuesto a bajarla. Pero la mano fría de Hermione se lo impidió.

-No uses la magia Harry, tómala con la mano. –le pidió con una sonrisa, Harry la miro uno segundos.

Hermione estaba actuando extraño desde el día anterior. Algo estaba ocultando, pero no le preguntaría. Dejaría que ella se abriera sola. Miro la masa, estaba un poco alta. No le quedaba opción tendría que trepar el árbol. Suspiro y se quito la capa y se la dio a Hermione. Con algo de dificulta subió el árbol. En momentos como ese agradecía su entrenamiento como auror.

Hermione lo miro trepar con una sonrisa tierna. Siempre había deseado verlo trepar ese árbol como un niño travieso en busca de una rica manzana para su querida hermanita.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron cristalinos y se llevo las manos al pecho posándolas sobre su corazón. Sus latidos eran cada vez más silenciosos. Más lejanos y más cerca de detenerse. Era presa de esa maldición y dejaría un agujero en los corazones de todos aquellos que la querían. Y sobre todo dejaría un agujero en el corazón de su amado Harry.

Miro a Harry acercase a la manzana sonriendo victorioso.

Hermione sintió la fija mirada de alguien sobre su espalda. Busco con recelo la mirada dando con un par de ojos azules que la miraban iracundo desde una de las ventanas de la mansión Potter.

Ginny apretaba sus manos con furia contenida. De nuevo su esposo la había dejado sola en la fría habitación para acudir al encuentro de Hermione en la madrugada nada más porque ella quería comer manzanas de aquel viejo árbol que comenzaba a odiar. Con ira y los celos nublándoles los celos tomo una dedición. Y no fue dejar a Harry. Ella nunca lo dejaría lo amaba más que su propia vida. Por ello no lo podía dejar ir. Por ello le condenaba estar a su lado. Cerró la ventana y subió a las escaleras con pasos lentos perdida en sus celos infundados.

Harry bajo la manzana y se quedo observando la figura frágil de Hermione y se llevo la mano a su corazón y concentro la magia en él para oír el corazón de Hermione que se volvía más lento. Sus latidos se estaban extinguiendo. La miro de nuevo y concentro una fuerte cantidad de magia sobre su palma y la empujo dentro de su pecho hasta su corazón el cual comenzó a palpitar con violencia. Sintió un frio escurrirse por su columna. Hermione se estremeció al sentir aquella cálida energía recorrer con violencia su cuerpo y causando una pequeña caticardia.

Suspiro y miro el causante de ese hecho quien le sonreirá algo pálido ofreciéndole aquella hermosa manzana.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. Esta vez no discutirá con él. Tomo la manzana y la olio. Ese aroma dulce la izo cerrar sus ojos. Tras unos segundos los abrió nuevamente enfrentándose aquellos ojos verdes llenos de un enorme carriño. Miro de nuevo el árbol y sonrió llevo la manzana a sus labios y abrió su boca lentamente y mordió el fruto jugoso.

Harry se sentó un poco agotado al pie del manzano y miro las estrellas esperando la hora de ir aquel lugar santo.

Hermione comía lentamente su manzana. Así tanto tiempo que no comía algo. Tanto tiempo que aquel sabor dulce era algo que maravilloso. Sus ojos se perdieron y escucho risas provenir del manzano. Cerros sus ojos viendo a un hombre y una mujer junto con bebe plantando aquel árbol mientras la mujer acariciaba su vientre abultado y el hombre mira a bebe lleno de lodo caminando hacia su madre y poner su cabecita sobre el vientre abultado de la hermosa pelirroja.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y se giro y miro a Harry quien tambien lloraba mirando aquellas estrellas que comenzaba a desaparecer.

-No te preocupes yo siempre viviré en tu corazón. –le hablo suavemente Hermione ofreciéndole parte de su manzana brindándole una calidad sonrisa.

-Siempre lo has hecho. –Harry mordió el fruto y lo comió lentamente. Era la manzana más rica que había comido y que comería por el resto de su vida.

Tras unos minutos Harry se puso de pie. Ya se podía ver los colores de la aurora en el cielo. Tomo con cuidado la mano de su princesa y desapareció junto a ella apareciendo frente a dos tumbas en un cementerio muggle. Esas tumbas de color blanco con un símbolo católico era la tumba de los señores Granger.

Hermione contemplo las tumbas de sus padres tomada de la mano de Harry quien se mantenía en silencio.

Y después de tanto tiempo Hermione saco su varita y con un suave y elegante movimiento quito la nieve que cubría parte de las tumbas y colocando dos ramos de rosas blancas aparecieron frente a las tumbas de sus padres. Se inclino con ayuda de Harry y quedo hincada sobre la fría nieve.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mamá, papá desde que estuve frente a sus tumbas bríndale honor a sus memorias. Saben hoy quería estar aquí y brindarle una sonrisa y mentirles como siempre diciéndole que todo está bien para que todas esas personas que me acompañar en esta fecha no se preocupen. Aun así hoy no puedo callar esas palabras de mi corazón. He sufrido su ausencia. He deseado estar de nuevo frente a ustedes y refugiarme en sus brazos y confesarles al oído que tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de todo el sufriente que le causare a mis seres queridos cuando parta a ese mundo en donde ustedes descansan y esperan mi llegada. Tengo miedo del daño permanente que puede tener mi hijo. Mi pequeño Abraxas. Es hermoso e inteligente. Temo que sus ojos cálidos se vuelvan fríos y vacios. Mi temor crece con los días a medida que mi muerte se acerca. Aun así su padre está junto a él. Confió que él pueda ayudarle, confió que él le brindo el amor que necesita mi niño… Mamá, papá me temo que esta será la última vez que me presente en este lugar donde reposan sus cuerpos. Quiero que sepan que estoy orgullosa de ustedes y de todo lo que me enseñaron lo mucho que me cuidaron y amaron a pesar de la forma en la que llegue a sus vidas. Estoy aquí para decirles que ustedes fueron dos personas maravillosas y que los recordare cuando mi corazón deje de latir los recordare. Los amo y siempre los amare… siempre… siempre y para siempre estarán en mi corazón.

Harry se había mantenido en silencio mirando como los hombros de Hermione temblaban y como sus lágrimas caían sobre las tumbas de sus padres. Hermione roso aquellas tumbas frías con las puntas de sus dedos recordando cada momento vivido con aquellas extraordinarias personas que le enseñaron los valores en los que se regía sus vidas en ese momento.

Harry le tendió la mano a Hermione y ella la acepto poniéndose de pie. El sol los bañaba con su calidez. Estaba cansada y su mejor amigo lo noto y la miro con preocupación. Pero aun así callo y se dedico a verla bañarse con aquella calidez, con aquellos rayos que la cubrían con un extraño brillo. Era su magia. La podía verla danzando alrededor de ella. Hermosa y pura y no pudo contener su deseo de verse a sí mismo siendo bañado con aquella magia.

Hermione levanto el rostro y lo miro. Conectando sus ojos con los de él y le susurro con voz cansada:

-Llévame a ese lugar Harry para luego ir a casa a descansar.

Harry asintió lentamente. Los deseos de su princesa eran órdenes para él. Miro por última vez las tumbas.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi princesa. –y con aquellas palabras dirigidas aquellas tumbas desaparecieron sin dejar huellas en el pasto solo dos ramos de rosas blancas que indicaban su paso por aquel lugar de descanso.

En la mansión Malfoy.

Narcisa le daba un poco de sopa a su nieto quien se masajeaba la cabeza debido a la resaca que tenía. Ese día estaban desayunando en el comedor amplio con más de 50 sillas de las cuales se ocupaban normalmente tres. Lucios tenía amplias ojeras al igual que Draco quien parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Y la verdad era esa. Estaba esperando a Hermione.

Miro el reloj cucú por milésima vez. Ya eran las ocho y media y aun Hermione no mostraba seña de vida. Sabía que había salido en la madrugada y que sus padres sabían ya que le habían mentido Abraxas diciéndole que su madre aun dormía para no preocuparlo. Maldijo por lo bajo por la ingenuidad de su hijo.

Suspiro y bebió su jugo de naranja. Debía ser paciente. Si sus padres estaban tranquilos era porque Hermione estaba bien. Y el que quería acompañarla al cementerio. Miro por la ventana pendiéndose en aquello hermosos copos de nieve.

Harry entro al comedor de los Malfoy sin ser anunciado.

Draco al notar la presencia del intruso de puso de pie contrariado.

Lucios solo levantó una ceja y continúo con su desayuno. Abraxas sonrió alegremente al ver a su tío.

-Buenos días Harry. – saludo Narcisa haciéndole señas para que tomara asiento y los acompañara a desayunar.

-Buenos días señora Narcisa. Hoy está más hermosa que de costumbre. –dijo galante para luego mirar a lucios. –buenos días para usted tambien lucios. - el nombrado solo asintió con la cabeza. -Abraxas al parecer el alcohol aun sigue haciendo estragos en ti. –continuo Harry para luego posar sus ojos en Draco quien lo miraba desafiante y contrariado por su presencia en su casa a esas horas de mañana sin ser anunciado con propiedad. –Malfoy. –le saludo fríamente tomando asiento al lado de su sobrino favorito.

-Potter a que debemos tú indeseada presencia. –pregunto con el seño fruncido con su mandíbula tensa.

-Siempre tan cortes Malfoy. –dijo con sacarnos sirviéndose una tostada con mermelada como si estuviera en su casa.

-No hubo algún inconveniente? – pregunto lucios atrayendo la atención de Harry quien negó con la cabeza tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Tío Harry… ¿ha venido para acompañar a mi madre al cementerio muggle? – pregunto con algo de recelo abraxas mirando fijamente a su tío en espera de una respuesta a su pregunta obvia.

-Ya hemos asistido Abraxas. Y no te preocupes ella está bien. –se apresuro asegurar al ver los ojos de Abraxas alarmarse y tomando impulso para ponerse de pie.

El pequeño heredero Malfoy suspiro aliviado pero sin borrar su rostro de preocupación.

-En unos minutos baja, se está cambiando. Allá afuera está nevando mucho. –sonrió Harry volviendo a morder su tostada.

Draco estaba notablemente celoso, su Hermione había estado todo ese tiempo de nuevo con Potter. Quería estrangularlo, echarlo de su casa. Pero no podía no quería quedar frente a Hermione como un celoso impulsivo. No quería perder el poco de confianza que se había ganado. Aun así hacia acopio de toda su auto control por no tomar a Harry y golpearlo. Suspiro y trato de controlarse.

Hermione suspiro antes de entrar al comedor.

Con los pies descalzos pisando el frio mármol y una túnica color lila que se cernía hasta su cintura cayendo como suaves cascadas hasta sus tobillos se adentro aquel extravagante comedor donde cuatro personas ingerían pacíficamente sus desayunos.

-Buenos días. – saludo con educación a todos los presentes.

Los caballeros se pusieron de pie en forma de gallardía.

Hermione se dirigió hasta su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro que estaba bien adelantándose a su pregunta. Miro a lucios, a Narcisa y luego a Draco quien se sentaba junto a su madre. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Hasta que el sonido de una silla le rompió con aquella mirada profunda y cargadas de frases silenciosas que solos sus corazones podían escuchar.

Harry le ofreció a Hermione la silla junto a él.

Hermione le sonrió y tomo asiento seguida de los caballeros.

Hermione y Draco se miraban con el rabillo del ojo sonrojándose cada vez que el otro se percataba de sus fijas miradas, parecían un par de adolecentes.

Tras unos minutos de conversar trivialidades Hermione se aclaro la voz para atraer la atención sobre su persona.

-¿Que ocurre madre? ¿Se siente mal?- Pregunto alarmado Abraxas poniéndose de pie seguido por Draco. – la ultima reacción no paso desapercibida por Harry quien miro a Draco con suspicacia. Estudiando cada uno de sus gestos y leyendo en sus ojos genuina preocupación lo cual le preocupo a él. Porque ese no era el Draco Malfoy que había visto la última vez. Algo había cambiando en él y en Hermione. Suspiro y se masajeo la cabeza.

-No te preocupes amor. No ocurre nada. Solo quería proponerle a tu abuela hacer una fiesta en la mansión. – dijo una emocionada Hermione juntando la manos miraba con ilusión a Narcisa.

-¿Una fiesta? – pregunto Narcisa algo contrariada y porque no tambien sorprendida por las palabras de Hermione declarada numero uno de las fiestas.

-Si una fiesta de navidad. Siempre tenemos reuniones y cenas formales. Pero esta vez quiero que sea una fiesta. Con muchos amigos y conocidos. Oh y algunos viejos amigos de Hogwarts y algunos empleados de la empresa. Quiero que sea una fiesta como nuca se ha visto en la mansión. Quiero que la comunidad mágica la recuerde por muchos años. –la mirada de Hermione se podio en las luces de la lámpara araña de cristal que colgaba del techo. Los rayos de sol resplandecían sobre los cristales tornándolo en cientos de colores en formas de arco iris.

-¿Estás segura de eso? a ti no te gusta mucho las fiestas. –pregunto Lucios mirándola estudiando su lenguaje corporal. En busca de aquello que ocultaba Hermione.

-¡Vamos será navidad! ¡¿Acaso no sientes ese espíritu navideño?. –se llevo las manos a su corazón y cerro sus ojos para luego mirar los copos de nieve caer y comenzar a cubrir todo a su paso con aquel manto blanco y puro de hielo.

-Está bien querida, si quieres dar una fiesta no veo el problema incluso creo que será bueno después de todos estos meses de trabajo duro y preocupaciones. –hablo pensativa Narcisa mirando a Hermione.

-Gracias Narcisa me alegra mucho saber que estas de acuerdo.

Hermione sonrió alegremente y miro por la ventana. Ese día había comenzado a nevar. La nieve era brillante y pura. Suspiro y miro a Draco quien la miraba fijamente. Al parecer el tambien noto la extraña actitud que había adoptado desde el día anterior.

Hermione se sonrojo al recordar aquel beso. De tan solo pensar en aquellos finos labios poseer sus labios no podía evitar ahogar un gemido de placer. Roja como un tomate volvió a enfocar la vista en el ventanal donde vio nuevamente la sombra de la muerte y el extraño brillo de un objeto dorado. Un objeto que ella no alcanza a distinguir. Y como si magia se tratara aquel extraño objeto pudo ser vislumbrado por sus ojos que mostraron impresión en el preciso momento que vio aquel reloj, aquel reloj que había ido a recoger el día anterior al callejón Diagon. Era el giratiempos y en manos de una sombra. Una sombra que no le pertenecía a la muerte. Una sombra que solo duro unos instantes. Aquella sombra solo era el indicio de un destino. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron los ojos de Draco y este la miro fijamente preguntándole en silencio que ocurría. Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza para ver de reojo los ojos de su hijo posado en punto fijo de aquel ventanal algo pálido.

No sabía que significaba aquella sombra y semblante de su hijo. Pero estaba segura que todo estaba conectado con el giratiempos que mantenía ella oculto y al mismo tiempo a la vista de todo ser curioso.

Harry tambien estaba paralizado viendo fijamente el ventanal al igual que Lucios quien se llevo rápidamente una copa de agua a los labios.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hay chicos y chicas… esta maravillosa historia como ustedes la han catalogado se aproxima a su final. Hermione esta arreglando todo ante su partida. El Giratiempo hace acto de presencia de nuevo. **

**¿Quién lo usara? **

**¿De quienes son los curiosos ojos que lo encontraran?**

**¿Cual ese lugar donde Hermione lo ha guardado? **

**¿Qué está planeando Ginny dominada por sus celos irracionales?**

**¿A quién le pertenecen aquellos recuerdos que tienen Hermione y Harry bajo el manzano?**

**¿Cuáles son eso lazos que unen a Harry y Hermione hasta el punto de que Harry le dé parte de su energía espiritual a ella para que su corazón no deje de latir?**

**¿Cuál es ese lugar que Hermione le pide a Harry que la lleve antes de abandonar el cementerio?**

**¿Qué pretende Hermione hacer con tan inesperada fiesta?**

**Estas y muchas más preguntas asaltan sus mentes. Vamos piensen y respondan las preguntas en sus reviews y yo les daré un adelanto del gran final. Jijijijij… claro que solo se las daré a quien las responda por lo menos más de la mita correctas… **

**Bueno ahora si quiero darle la gracias a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios…**

**Dunaadharel****:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo… y sobre la relación de Hermione y Harry es sin duda maravillosa. Es un cariño y un amor que muchas personas no comprender pero que sin duda trato de que lo hagan. Quiero que sea comprensible esa unidad, esos lazos que los unen y esas experiencias y vivencias compartidas que los unirá para siempre. Y en cuanto Abraxas él es un sueño. Alguien sumamente que adora con devoción a su madre. Su amor es puro al igual que su corazón. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto… besos...

**Serena Princesita Hale****:** De verdad lo lamento. Siempre te hago llorar. Pero eso me demuestra que eres una persona muy sensible que se ve de alguna forma ofertada por todo el dolor que viven los personajes en esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir cada pasó de la historia y por siempre comentar. Besos.

**Caroone****: **Hola! Es bueno tambien poder leer tus reviews en esta historia. Creo que eres una de las pocas personas que lee casi todas mi historia, y ese me emocionas sabes. Porque sé que estoy mejorando un poco y que tengo personas fieles que siempre están al pendiente de todos mis trabajos… gracias… y bueno en cuanto a la historia. La relación de Hermione y Harry es incomprendida. Nadie conoce muy bien lo que han tenido que vivir los dos juntos y la fuerza de esos lazos de amistad y hermandad que los une de esa forma. Ese amor puro que ellos sienten no puede ser comprendido por aquellos que no conocer la pureza de ese sentimiento. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto besos…

**Lunatico0030****: **Hola querido mío!. Bueno no se qué escribirte a ti U_U bueno gracias por dejar tu reviews y ser un constante apoyo y sobre todo de darme ánimos para continuar escribiendo… y en cuanto a lo de Hermione no te prometo nada ¬¬, un millón de gracias y muchisisisimos besos…

**Maru: **Hola! Ja ja ja tu comentario me hecho sonreír un montón,. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho… y muchas gracias por comentar y sobre todo por esa felicidad que me trasmites con tu review. La relación de Hermione y Harry aun dará mucho de qué hablar y despertara muchos celos. Espero que este cap te haiga gusta. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto besos…

**Aranxa: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindas… y bueno es una verdadera lástima que no Ginny no entienda esa relación de que tienen Hermione y Harry. Y no tiene que agradecer por contestar tu reviews, es algo que debo hacer porque es la forma que tengo de expresarles a todos ustedes lo mucho que me alegra leer sus comentarios… muchas gracias. Nos estaremos leyendo besos.

**Gio: **Hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto la historia, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Espero que este cap te haiga gustado. Besos…

**Caritay****: **Hola! Muchas gracias, me sonroja tu alago jijijiji… y bueno dime que te ha parecido este nuevo cap?. Besos…

**TempeAvril****:** Holaaaa! Bueno la verdad he tratado de apegar la historia un poquito a los libros… pero es algo difícil solo quería que la relación de Hermione y Harry llegara a un nuevo nivel un nivel que casi nadie comprende y critica recelosamente. Sin embargo aun Draco no sabe qué tan intensa es esa relación. Ahora se avecinaran sus celos al igual que los de Ginny. En cuanto a mi querido abraxas el es un amor. El sueño de cualquier madre. Solo espero que la siscuntancia no lo cambien. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo. Nos estaremos leyendo. Besos.

**Dramatic Poetess****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre todo gracias por ánimos… espero leer pronto otro de tus comentarios… besos…

**ISYLU****: **Holaaa! Jijijiji si muchos nuevos secretos que se que estarás ansiosa de revelar. Aunque si la historia se acerca a su final. Con pasos lentos pero seguros… buenos muchas gracias por comentar… besos.

**China lop32****: **Holaaa! Así es Hermione uso magia antigua para salvar a Harry muy parecida a la que uso Lily. No te puedo asegurar que nuestro querido Abraxas se quede sin madre. Sin embargo te aseguro que si tendrá a Draco a su lado. Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo querida china… nos estaremos leyendo pronto… besos.

**SALESIA: **Holaaa! Sabes que siempre espero con ansias leer tus comentarios y esta vez no ha sido la excepción. Adoro tus largos reviews. Bueno es grandioso saber que siempre te puedo sorprender con los nuevos cap.

Nuevo has aceptado en tus primeras suposiciones. Hermione engaño a Harry pero fue a unos pocos días de la batalla final. Así que la demás suposiciones son erróneas… Hermione ya había tenido Abraxas hacia dos años imedio recuerda que ella se caso con Draco cuando el pequeño ya casi cumpliría los cuatro añitos. Y bueno respecto a tu pregunta no había pensado en ello. No pensé en tocar ese asunto. Y la verdad es que si es de suma importancia resaltar si Hermione y Draco a tenido más relaciones a parte de ese momento en cuarto año cuando engendraron a nuestro amado abraxas… gracias por hacerme notar algo tan importante.

Como siempre me ha sorprendido tu deducción en el tercer párrafo, has dado justo en clavo y has catado todo lo que quería trasmitir. Lo has entendido perfectamente y no has hecho deducciones erróneas en el.

Te confieso un secreto. A mí no me gusta que Ginny siempre sea la pareja de Harry. Me gusta Harry con Hermione, pero como lo has dicho este es un dramione. Y quiero que continúe así… jijijijiji. Pero lamentablemente no te puedo complacer en lo de que Ginny se

Excelente deducción querida mía. Es lo que está haciendo Hermione en este momento. Ella está tratando de no dejar clavos suelto. Está tratando de dejar todo en orden. Hacer todo bien y sobre todo quiere que Draco y su hijo se unan más. Ella sabe lo que se avecina, y tomado en cuenta todas las posibles reacciones de todas aquellas personas que la aman. Quiere asegurase que nadie cometa una locura y que la recuerden en sus últimos momentos llena de vida y alegría. Por ello ha evitado que la comunidad mágica de entere. No quiere tener la prensa rodeando a sus familiares y amistades. No quiere deshacer esa poca calma que tiene su alma en ese momento. no quiere tener la lastima de todos y sobre todo no quiere que lastimen más a su hijo.

Ha sido muy agradable contestar algunas de tus dudas. Y si mi salud en estos momento esta un poquito mejor, siempre y cuando no abuse. Jijijiji… y no me vendría nada mal a un niño tan hermoso como Abraxas… jijijiji… bueno en cuanto a los gemelos malditos estoy trabajando en nuevo cap. No te preocupes por la historia… solo quiero terminar esta para enfocarme en ella y en un nuevo destino… bueno nos estaremos leyendo querida selesia… besos.

**jesica-haruzuchia****: **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Bueno no creo que se conveniente que Draco regresara y evitara que Hermione utilizara el hechizo ya que eso conllevaría un cadena de sucesos que condenaría el mundo mágico y a todos sus habitantes a una vida de esclavitud y terror. Ya que Harry moriría antes de poder derrotar a Voldemort. De nuevo muchas gracias por dejar tu review me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo… besos.

**MaJoSaMe****: **Hola! Yo estoy bien y espero que usted tambien lo esté … y tiene razón el amor en ocasiones suele ser muy peligroso y eso lo comprobara en cap que vendrá a continuación… bueno aunque no lo creas uno de mis mayores temeros es cambiar la personalidad de abraxas pero por los momentos estoy segura que él no cambiara, que seguirá siendo ese niño que tanto ama Hermione. Yo tambien siento un enorme cariño por Abraxas es imposible no quererlo. En cuanto a Jema ella no tardara en hacer acto de presencia en la historia ya que ella es una de las personas más importantes en la vida de abraxas. Y me temo querida amiga que tendrá que comprar un pañuelo porque lo que se aproxima es lágrimas y dolor… gracias. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta hermosa y historia… nos estaremos leyendo besos.

**kamy0709: **Hola! Y felicitaciones atrasadas por tu cumpleaños… espero que haigas disfrutado de esa fecha especial con tus seres queridos. Y quiere dedicarte este cap por tu cumpleaños… tu querido marido es algo corta nota T_T por no dejarte comentar el mismo día…jijiji aunque lo entiendo quería darte tu regalo y no quería esperar U/U perdona si soy atrevida… jijijiji bueno en cuanto a la historia. Estoy feliz que entiendas un poco los sentimientos de Harry y Hermione. Ellos son y siempre serán los mejor amigos. Siempre se querrán y amarar de esa forma incomprensible para aquellas personas que no conocer el significado de la verdadera amista porque son muy pocas las personas que han disfrutado de ella, por eso Ginny y muchas más personas no comprender esa relación que va mas allá de su compresión. Muchas gracias por comentar y de nuevo felicidades por tu cumpleaños número ¿? En fin muchos besos…

**Lily Dangerous Black****: **Hola Lyli estoy bien gracias por preguntar… y usted como esta? Ja ja ja ja no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que has captado la verdadera esencia del cap. Eres la primera que lo interpretado a la perfección y eso me hace plenamente feliz… y no preocupe compartimos ese sentimiento. Ya sabes a que me refiero… jijijiji… es algo egoísta y estúpida y la detesto por ello sabes, como alguien no puede ver y recordar todo lo que le han ocurrido a ese pal y más en la situación que se encuentra ella. Es inevitable pero siento q la odio. Y no tienes nada que agradecer, yo tambien amo esa hermosa relación sabes. Porque yo tengo dos amigos a los que quiero y por los cuales daría la vida sin pensarlo dos beses y sé que ellos harían lo mismo por mí. Bueno muchas gracias y besos… espero leernos pronto.

**Mari: **Hola me alegra mucho contar con tu apoyo y sobre todo me alegra que te guste tanto. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones he de confesarte que me sonroja y sonrió como una retrasada cuando lo hacen… jijijiji. Espero sinceramente que no te haya decepcionado con este cap. Nos estaremos leyendo besos…

**crazzy76****: **Holaaaaaa! Jijjjijiji todos queremos tener una suegra como Narcisa. Aunque es muy difícil encontrar a una… bueno aunque usted si que la necesita… jijijijiji me alegra saber que eres fan y eso me alegra mucho… aunque es extraño saberlo pero aun asi me alegra muchísimo de verdad gracias… me emociona que ames este Harry y si fuera sido genial que él fuera un poco mas aplicado en sus metas y en el libro y no como siempre hizo. Esperar que Hermione le resolviera los problemas. No tienes porque agradecer querida crazzy lo hago porque yo amo escribir y crear algo que pueda entretener y emocional a personas amantes a la lectura como usted… besos… y cuídese mucho.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios… los quiero a todos y un millón de besos y cariño para cada uno de ustedes…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	11. Chapter 11 Evangeline

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mí querido Lunatico0030 **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Evangeline"**

Sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo, la luna resplandecía con más intensidad, se podía apreciar más cercana, tanto que podía sentir que la podría acariciar con sus dedos. El cielo estaba estrellado podría apreciar cada diminuto punto de luz en el cielo. Era simplemente sublime. Maravilloso que existiera algo como el universo lleno de energía y magia.

Giro su cabeza lentamente dejando que sus cabellos plateados destellaran con intensidad. Sus ojos grises parecían plata derretida. El brillo de sus ojos se intensifico cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella hermosa criatura, su fragilidad y la palidez de su piel no afectaban su poderosa voluntad. Ese valor para hacer lo correcto, esa justicia por la cual se regía siguiendo cada uno de sus ideales. Y eso lo embrujaba.

Detallo cada uno de sus rasgos, embelesado por tal belleza. Era con una hermosa rosa que había abierto sus pétalos y maravillado al mundo con su brillo, con su aroma gentil y con la pureza de su hermoso color. Una rosa que se marchitaba en el silencio, ahogando sus gemidos de dolor al sentir como sus pétalos se doblegaban por el dolor de aquella maldición. Como su alma agonizaba por la falta de vida. Esa vida que él quería darle.

Se acerco más a ella. Con pasos lentos y pausados sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo agraciado. encantado e embrujado por aquella mujer que le robaba hasta la voluntad.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentirla cerca. Miro a su costado detallando la otra figura que descansaba al lado de aquella hermosa diosa.

Y ahí estaba el fruto de ese amor callado por tantos años, ese amor que había ocultado en el fondo de su corazón apresándolo para no sentir más dolor y desolación. Allí entre los brazos de su amada reposaba su hijo, tan parecido a él físicamente e igual a ella en su personalidad y en su voluntad. El era parte de los dos. Algo que ella le había dado. Un regalo único y maravilloso del cual se sentía feliz al ser parte de aquel orgulloso joven que lo desafiaba desde que era muy pequeño mostrando la valentía heredada de su hermosa madre.

Abraxas descansaba sobre el regazo de Hermione dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios escuchando la melodía débil del corazón de su madre en su oído como si se tratara de una hermosa canción de cuna. Draco tomo asiento en la amplia cama donde descansaban aquellos dos seres que llenaban de dicha su vida. Esas dos personas que amaba con intensidad y por las cuales estaría dispuesto a dar todo incluso su vida contar de verlos felices.

Miro como los rayos fantasmales de la luna acariciaban los cuerpos de su amada esposa y su querido hijo volviéndoles casi irreales.

Con suma delicadeza poso su mano sobre el rostro de Hermione. Ya tenía tres noches con aquella sumergida en el mundo onírico. Solo esperaba que despertara y lo mirada con sus soñadores ojos miel. Ese color exótico que se perdía lentamente y de una forma dolorosa que enternecía su alma. El solo vivía por ella. Ahora lo comprendería solo viviría por ella y cuando ella desapareciera él lo aria. Porque ella era la dueña de su corazón y su corazón solo latía por ella.

Con movimientos lentos se recostó al lado de su amada y poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Abraxas quien abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir aquella mano sobre su cabeza y el reciente movimiento de la cama ante un nuevo peso. Miro con ojos lleno de incredulidad a su padre recostado junto a su madre y era la mano de él la que reposaba sobre su cabeza, sonrió lentamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y oculto su rostro sobre el pecho frio de su madre callando un sollozo, porque en ese momento se estaba cumpliendo un sueño. Un sueño que tenía desde que era muy pequeño. El dormir junto a sus padres en su cama en una noche de tormenta. Aunque aquella noche era hermosa. Su corazón latía a toda prisa callando esas miles de emociones que quería expresar. Tras calmar su respiración suspiro sintiendo el frio cuerpo de su madre, se concentro con miedo tratando de escuchar nuevamente los latidos del corazón de Hermione. Y allí estaba de nuevo latiendo débilmente bajo su oído, sonrió tristemente. Por más que lo intentaba no encontraba la cura. Por más que lo intentaba y buscaba con desesperación nada le ofrecía lo que tanto buscaba. Sus esperanzas morían cada día que pasaba y el dolor lo sumergía más en aquella depresión. En aquella agonía. Sumergiéndolo en aquel miedo aterrador de perderla. ¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino?

Abraxas abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo aquella mano moverse lentamente en su cabeza, miro a su padre.

-No te preocupes. No desesperes… mantente valiente. No muestres tristeza si no ella sentirá dolor al verte sufrir por ella. Recuerda que los Gryffindor son muy orgullosos.-susurro Draco mirando a los ojos de su hijo fijamente sonriendo un poco por sus palabras. – se la rebataremos a la muerte. –dijo con determinación borrando su sonrisa. -Pelearemos contra la maldición y buscaremos hasta en las puertas del infierno la poción o contra hechizo de lo que la esté afectando. Y si en dado caso fracasamos, entonces nosotros… Nosotros. – la duda se podía ver en los ojos de Draco, no sabía si involucrar a su hijo en aquella decisión egoísta pero pronto las palabras de Abraxas le demostraron que su hijo amaba a su madre con locura hasta el punto de tomar aquella decisión sin duda en sus ojos y temblor en su voz.

-La seguiremos padre. –susurro Abraxas con la misma determinación con su padre que asintió con la cabeza.

-La seguiremos, nadie podrá separarnos incluso la muerte no podrá lograrlo. – Abraxas asintió firmemente. No le temía a la muerte si con ella podía estar con su madre. Y las palabras de su padre le brindaba un poco de esa esperanza que se veía debilitada al pasar los días. Ellos lo lograrían, encontrarían la cura.

-Ella lo sabe, conoce el método padre. –susurro Abraxas después de unos minutos sintiendo como la mano que estaba sobre su cabeza se detenía ante sus palabras seguras y dolidas. –Ella conoce el método para continuar viviendo, pero se niega hacerlo, solo sé que ella ha creado la maldición que la consume. La escuche una vez cuando era niño discutir con mi tío Harry... Él le reclamaba, ambos lloraban y el parecía desquiciado porque no entendía lo que mi madre había hecho y con qué propósito… Fue ese día que confirme que mi madre moría lentamente. Ella le dijo que haber entregado su vida por un futuro de paz y que era un bajo precio su vida por la felicidad de todos aquellos que amaba. La vi sonreír suavemente y tomar su mano y susurrarle palabras que no entendí pero que sin duda desarmaron a mi tío. Sin embargo estoy seguro que la respuesta que tanto buscamos yace en la magia oscura antigua. Por ello me he confinado a la biblioteca en busca de ese contra hechizo o esa poción que le permitirá vivir… por largos años. Mi abuelo me ha ayudado mucho en la investigación con sus diversos contactos. Pero aun así no obtenemos resultados favorables. No hay nada. –Abraxas volvió sus manos puños y suspiro apara calmarse y miro de nuevo a su madre dormir profundamente. - siento como ella desaparece, se desvanece frente a mis ojos y me duele no poder hacer nada por evitarlo salvo cuidarla aunque ella se molesta en ocasiones por ello. –sonrió tristemente y cerro sus ojos guardando esa imagen su cabeza. –estoy cansado. –susurro cediendo al sueño después de dos noches sin dormir estudiando y cuidando a su madre.

Al día siguiente muy por la mañana un muy molesto Abraxas abandono la mansión. La verdad él no quería ir a Hogwarts, pero no le quedaba de otra si no quería aplacer el primer lapso de clases. Ese día tenía que presenta seis pruebas y luego regresaría a la mansión muy por la tarde. Su abuela le había prometido que le escribiría a cada hora para del estado de su madre. Estaba un poco receloso no sabía si creerle. Pero no le quedo más opción que ir a presentar no quería que su madre se molestara o decepcionara por dejar sus estudios a un lado por cuidar de ella.

Draco estaba rodeado de cientos de libros oscuros que susurraban y lo incitaban a desentrañar sus misterios. Le susurraban promesas y le ofrecían poder. La magia oscura traba de seducirlo y sumergirlo en la oscuridad y la maldad de sus hechizos y pociones de sus historias maliciosas y sus logros que corrompían el alma y confundía a los corazones volviéndolos insensible a cualquier sentimiento bueno y puro que habitara en el alma de aquellos que aceptaban sus promesas y creía en ella. Pero Draco Malfoy solo podía dar su alma al cambio de la vida de Hermione y ninguno de los libros le había ofrecido lo que tanto ansiaba su corazón. El no quería poder y grandeza. No quería riquezas ni juventud eterna. El solo quería la cura de aquel mal que le arrebata a su amor.

Sus ojos le ardían llevaba seis horas leyendo sin parar. La magia de aquellas escrituras antiguas no le daba un respiro a su alma tratando de confundirlo, tratando de que bajara la guardia para apoderarse de su corazón. La magia oscura era de cuidado. Era traicionera y se aprovecharía de un momento de duda de su parte. Sin embargo la mente de Draco solo estaba enfocada en Hermione y el sufrimiento que le causaba aquella maldición. Draco cerró el libro ante un grito de este airado por el rechazo eminente que le había dado a todo aquello que le había ofrecido maliciosamente las artes oscuras.

Draco se puso de pie y admiro aquel cuadro hermoso de su Hermione leyendo con aquella pasión aquel libro que no alcanzaba a distinguir en ese momento pero el cual le resultaba irrelevante al observar tan angelical rostro. Ese rostro que había estado grabado en sus sueños desde que tenía once años.

Detallo con curiosidad la pintura. La luz, la oscuridad y los colores volvían cada vez más irreal a Hermione.

En la mañana cuando se había adentrado en aquel recinto de conocimiento y magia nunca se imagino encontrarse con aquel cuadro en el.

La miraba hipnotizado, no había duda que el pintor había capturado la esencia de Hermione en la pintura. No solo su esencia si no tambien aquel orgullo y sabiduría en sus ojos llenos de luz. Hermione desvió sus ojos de la lectura y miro a Draco a los ojos desafiándolo. Espero palabras hirientes y llenas de desdén. En ese cuadro ella solo tenía 20 años. Y solo poseía los recuerdos de las vivencias hasta el día en que aquel afamado artista se ofreció a capturar su imagen en aquel lienzo.

-¿Que lees? -Le pregunto suavemente mientras se acercaba al mini bar y tomaba se serbia un poco de whisky de fuego en un vaso de cristal tallado con pequeños diseños en formas de diamantes que relucían cuando el poderoso sol de medio día bañaba a Draco.

Hermione abrazo el libro con delicadeza y con ojos llenos de cariño acaricia el lomo de aquel libro rebelando con aquella acción el nombre que Draco no tardo en leer.

-Historia de Hogwarts. –susurro al descifra aquellas letras doradas de aquel hermoso libro negro. La miro pensativo recordando la muchas beses que la había visto leer aquel libro y sonrió tristemente recordando aquellos días cuando no le temía a la muerte que la acorralaba incluso llego a desearla. Deseo verla sufrir por ignorarlo por despreciarlo. Qué ironía de la vida. Ahora su mayor temor era perderla.

-La primera vez que ti vi leías ese libro. – susurro pensativo recordando aquel día en el callejón Diagon nuevamente ahogándose en aquel liquido que calmaba solo un poco aquel dolor profundo y sin fin que lo sumergía, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día y noche. La tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos atormentando por la desesperación de saber que ella moría. – y en nuestro primer viaje hacia Hogwarts en tren tambien lo leías y la primera vez que te vi en la biblioteca del colegio tambien lo hacías. Y cuando regrese tambien lo habías estado haciendo. Son muchas las ocasiones en las que te he visto leerlo sin parar. ¿Qué hay ahí que te fascina tanto y no te cansas de leer? Conociéndote bien ya debes conocer cada frase de memoria aun así, continúas leyéndole. –Draco tomo todo el contenido de su capa sin despegar la vista de aquel cuadro que se mantenía en silencio observándole, mirándole. –eres hermosa. –susurro acercándose más aquel cuadro. La imagen de Hermione bajo la cabeza y apretó mas el libro contra su pecho ocultando aquel objeto que colgaba de su cuello. Ocultándolo de los ojos curiosos de Draco que miraba fijamente cada rasgo de aquel cuadro admirando a su vida. Porque Hermione era su vida y tan solo imaginarse que la perdería ya no quedaba nada en su cuerpo salvo el dolor y la soledad.

-Me pondré celosa si le sigues hablando de esa forma a mi retrato. -Susurro la voz de Hermione junto a la ventana que se abría lentamente dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frio debido a nieve que caía lentamente penetrara la cálida biblioteca dos beses más grande que la de Hogwarts y pronto seria el triple de amplia si su hijo continua recolectando tantos libros junto a su abuelo. Aunque la mayoría de sus libros trataban de magia oscura, pero sin duda la gran parte de ellos fascinaba a Hermione porque nunca había leído ni escuchado hablar de ellos. Las colecciones de libro eran tan desbordantes de conocimientos que en ocasiones ella perdía la noción del tiempo y los días sumergido en aquellos océanos de letras. Eso era lo único que aun podía hacer, lo único que la maldición le permitía hacer.

Draco se giro lentamente algo sorprendido de verla de pie frente a él con aquel vestido que dejada brazos y partes de sus piernas descubiertas y nuevamente la veía descasa. Ella se había metido en su ser. En cada poro de su piel. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ella era su dueña? No lo sabía. Ella era su ninfa. Su tortura, su agonía su dolor. La miro como si ella no fuera real. Su vestido blanco y los rayos del sol bañándola le daba un brillo especial.

Sin pensarlo dos beses comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa negra ante la atenta mirada de una sonrojada Hermione que no entendía la actitud de Draco hasta vio como él se acercaba lentamente y con ojos preocupados poniendo su camisa sobre sus hombros cubriéndola de frio que entraba por la ventana.

-Tonta. –susurro asegurándose que Hermione no sintiera el frio. - ¿en que estabas pensando en abrir la ventana vestida de esa forma?. – pregunto cerca de aquellos hermosos labios que temblaban ante la cercanía de sus bocas. Podría sentir su necesidad de perderse uno en el otro. Pero tenían miedo. Ambos estaban aterrados de tenerse el uno al otro. Porque aferrarse más de lo que yo lo estaban desgarraría más sus almas. Pero aun así el amor era extraño, caprichoso y los obligaba a pesar de las lágrimas a estar juntos sintiendo aquel enloquecedor dolor.

Hermione sonrió recordando Abraxas. Ahora entendía porque su hijo actuaba de esa forma. Su padre era igual a él. Sintió como la mano de Draco se posaba en su mejilla y la miraba fijamente a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para devorar sus labios con suavidad y toda la pasión que podía ofrecer aquel rose cargado de cientos de sentimientos que irradiaban sus cuerpos anhelantes de cualquier contacto que reafirmara la cercanía del otro. Draco sintió como Hermione se estremecía por su contacto y vio sus labios que le invitaban a perderse en el dulce placer de saborearlos. Y como un sediento en el desierto se arrojo a dulce manantial de su boca con algo de desesperación, aunque sus intensiones desde un principio fue darle un suave y gentil beso que confesaran sus sentimientos. Pero sus ganas por tenerla eran tan incontrolables que solo a duras penas podía contenerse y encerrar aquella inmensa pasión que exigía ser liberada para consumar su amor. Quería fundirse en el ella. Quemarla de ese fuego que le consumía. Ya no había marcha atrás, vivirían aquella agonía por estar aunque fueran solo unos minutos en los brazos del otro.

Poco a poco el beso bajo el ritmo desenfrenado hasta volverse un roce sublime. Con algo de resistencia por parte de los dos se separaron. Draco miro a los ojos de Hermione brillantes llenas de unas extrañas chispas de luz que eran como ver una función de fuegos artificiales o las estrellas en una noche sin luna. Sin embargo ella estaba pálida y amplias ojeras empañaban un poco su belleza. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado. Acaricio su rostro manteniendo una calidad sonrisa y escucho el susurro de su voz pronunciando aquellas benditas palabras y el contexto con el mismo susurro ocasionando que pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas abandonaran aquellos hermosos y oscuros ojos que se apagaban lentamente en la infinita penumbra de aquel dolor maldito.

La abrazo y dejo que ella escondiera su cabeza sobre su pecho aferrándose a su cuerpo con si temiera que el desapareciera y la dejara sola en aquel recinto. Temiendo sufrir en el frio de la soledad. Era egoísta lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que tenerlo aunque fuera una vez más, solo una vez más. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas que no podía evitar dañarlo. Porque ella lo lastimaría aun mas cuando el no pudieran mantenerse aferrado a su cuerpo. Lo volvería loco de dolor. Lo desquiciaría y lo condenaría hasta sus últimos días. Pero que podía hacer ella si lo único que deseaba era algo de felicidad. Podía sentir la muerte acariciar su cabeza recordándole que estaba allí detrás de ella esperando abrazarla con sus oscuridad llevándola al lugar donde pertenecía, ese lugar donde solo pueden estar los muertos y donde los vivo no pueden llegan, donde Draco nunca podría alcanzarla.

El retrato de Hermione miraba fijamente aquella escena con una amplia sonrisa y ojos brillosos apretando con fuerza aquel objeto dorado que colgaba de su cuello con su mano derecha sosteniendo con la izquierda su libro favorito donde se escondía un secreto que podría desenmarañar todo aquella tela de araña que mantenía oculta todos los secretos que envolvían la existencia de Hermione Granger. Y sobre todo aquello que le daría fin a la maldición que la consumía aunque ella misma no estaba segura de esto último.

-Siento tu calidez. – susurro Hermione después de un tiempo con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa algo triste en su rostro. Sus manos sintiendo la piel de Draco contra su rostro, contra sus manos abrazándola en lava ardiente. Se estremeció y apuño sus manos escuchando el corazón de su amado tan vivo y el de ella en agonía apenas audible.

Draco temblaba levemente al sentirla tan cerca despertando aquella pasión que había logrado mantener contenida con mucha dificulta y que Hermione lograba derribar con un roce, con su presencia. La aprisiono mas contra su pecho con algo de cuidado no quería causarle algún daño a su cuerpo frio, frágil y débil.

-Es muy agradable poder sentir algo de calor después de tanto tiempo. –continuo susurrando abriendo sus ojos lentamente. – estoy cansada… necesito sentarme. – hablo suavemente sintiendo un peso y aquel agotamiento que le recordaba lo que ocurría día a día, esa maldición que la atacaba sin piedad recordándole que moría y que tal vez quizás ya no podría ver un día más. El tiempo era su enemigo aliado con la maldición que la consumía y con ella a todo lo que ama y aquellos que la amaban.

Tubo que ahoga un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió como Draco la levantaba entre sus brazos poniendo un brazo en su espalda y otro en sus piernas con delicadeza sacándola de aquel mundo de agonía que torturaba su alma.

Hermione ante el repentino movimiento de Draco pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su amado esposo quien la miraba con esa mirada llena de ese brillo que ocasionaba que su corazón palpitara con latidos audibles obligándola a contender la respiración y a temblores involuntarios en su cuerpo.

El peso de Hermione era más ligero que un pluma. Era tan liviana para Draco que no le importaría tenerla entre sus brazos toda la eternidad y ese era su deseo mantenerla cautiva entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

Camino hasta el mueble en donde minutos atrás había estado sentado y como asiento dejando a Hermione sobre sus piernas acariciando su mejilla pálida con un leve y casi imperceptible rubor.

-¿Q… que crees que hacer Draco? – logro preguntar a pesar de su nerviosismo y los espasmo que sufría su cuerpo mirándolo sonrojada y porque no muy sorprendida por aquella delicadeza con era tratada, esa gentileza que llegaba a los fragmentos de su corazón.

Draco no contesto nada solo de dedico a observada acariciando su rostro ante una temblorosa Hermione. Estaba detallando su rostro. Estaba grabando sus rasgos en su mente y su calor en su cuerpo. Sintiendo aquella necesidad que de sentirla, esa necesidad que había callado con tantas mujeres, había sido un iluso negando aquello que tanto deseaba, ya no quería mirar más al pasado. Quería ver el futuro ese futuro que le escondía dolor, sufrimiento agonía. Draco temía ver más allá de los ojos de Hermione porque sabía que lo que descubría si dejaba ver aquellos ojos lo sumergiera aun más en aquella agonía.

-La calidez que sientes es el fuego que me abraza al sentirte cerca. –susurro con voz ronca ocasionando que Hermione se sonrojara aun mas sin lograr controlar aquel estremecimiento de su cuerpo que a pesar de estar padeciendo aun podía sentir esa inmensa pasión y deseo. – mi sueño fue siempre quemarte en ese fuego. Ahora que lo sientes no puedo ser mas dichoso. –sonrió y Hermione lo vio a los ojos dejando que una lagrima traviesa manchara su pálida piel.

Draco atrapo aquella lágrima con sus dedos y la llevo a sus labios. Bebiendo un poco de aquella desesperación que sentía el corazón de su amada.

Tras unos minutos de mirarse a los ojos sumergido en aquel mundo donde se desentendían de su mundo creando uno perfecto en donde ella no moría, en donde ella nunca se marcharía y en donde el dolor no los podría alcanzar.

-Sabes le contaba a tu retrato sobre lo curioso que resulto que las primeras tres veces que te mire estaba leyendo la historia de Hogwarts. – Hermione se estremeció un poco y miro a su retrato con ojos alarmados y tras mirarlo unos segundos suspiro ¿aliviada?

Draco no noto el leve cambio de nervios de Hermione por mirar fijamente aquel cuadro.

-¿Cuál es la maldición que consume tu cuerpo? ¿Cómo puedo protegerte de las garras de la muerte que amenaza tu existencia? – pregunto sin rodeos mirando fijamente a Hermione, sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía incomoda tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, intentando ocultar el miedo que le provoca aquella pregunta ocultando su sufrimiento.

Draco la miro y comprendió que ella no estaba preparada para responderle aun. Suspiro y acaricio sus cortos cabellos con cariño.

–Sabes que siempre he esperado por estar así a tu lado. Como he esperado una caricia, una palabra de amor y una de tus sonrisa. Ahora que las tengo y estoy seguro de que me amas como yo te amo… tengo miedo. Un miedo que vive en cada célula de mi cuerpo, en cada partícula de magia que hay en mí. He esperado tanto por ti Hermione que aun en el silencio me pregunto si estar aquí contigo no es un sueño. El miedo es tan fuerte que siento que en cualquier momento perderé la cordura cediendo a la locura. Siento como te pierdo como desapareces y mi alma busca respuestas para darles esperanza a mi corazón y a nuestro hijo. Siento ahogarme en esta agonía. Por favor Hermione necesito saber. –Suplico con desesperación. -necesito que confíes en mí y me confieses, que me des esperanzas. Necesito respuestas. Sé que la tienes, Abraxas ha confirmado mis sospechas… Dímelo por favor, habla y sácame de estas penumbras que se han vuelto mis días y en la terrible oscuridad de mis noches en las que temo dormir y despertar para saber que te he perdido. Siento tanto miedo que siento loqueser con cada minuto que pasa si no obtengo esas respuestas que solo tú puedes darme.

Los hombros de Draco temblaba y sus voz roca era ahogada por esas lagrimas que fluían por sus ojos cayendo sobre las mejillas de Hermione le miraba sintiendo como su corazón sentía aquellas palabras desgarradora. Los ojos de Draco le pedían, le suplicaban que no le abandonara, que no le dejara, sentía su dolor como el de ella misma. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no mirar aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de aquella agonía. Eran iguales a los de Abraxas. No quería verlo así no a él. Quería verlos llenos de vida en armonía. Ahora esas emociones que expresaba la torturaban. La obligaban hablar.

Draco la aprisiono más contra su cuerpo tembloroso. No podía soportar la idea que la perdería. El la necesitaba. Después de años haciéndose daño. Después de todos esos años de suplicio ocultando sus sentimientos condenándose a ese inmenso dolor. Después que pudo ser librado y abrir su corazón. Después todas esas lagrimas. Ahora solo de quedaba esa dolorosa tormenta que le partía el alma dolorosamente. Porque él la perdía a pesar que la sostenía firmemente con sus manos sentía que la perdía. Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo. Todo a su alrededor era dolor, tristeza y agonía. Una batalla contra el tiempo y la muerte quienes le ganaban acorralándolo, aprisionándolo, haciendo que perdiera la razón. No quería mirar aquellos ojos que lo habían hechizado. No quería viera como su fortaleza era destruida con el solo pensamiento que la perdería.

Hermione acaricio el rostro de Draco pensando que si no hablaba para mañana seria tarde y quizás perdería su oportunidad de abrir un poco su corazón. Después de todo Draco era el ladrón que le había robado casi todo. Porque no darle lo poco que le daba si podía ver sus lagrimas suplicante por tenerlo todo.

-¿Quieres oír una historia Draco? –pregunto temerosa tratando de callar ese grito de dolor que oprimía su corazón. Debía abrirse un poco más con él. Draco se lo merecían después de que le expresara sus miedos. Después de que el abriera su corazón. Le daría todo a su ladrón.

Draco oculto su rostro en cuello de Hermione y asintió con la cabeza.

Un silencio se apodero de la estancia y el retrato miraba la pareja fijamente suplicando que Hermione abriera su alma y dejara entrar un soplo de esperanza en el corazón de Draco. Quería que le alejara de ese miedo que podía ver en sus hermosos ojos grises. Necesitaba que Hermione rompiera esas barreras de silencio que aun impedía su unión.

Hermione suspiro movió su mano haciéndole una imperceptible señal al retrato que entendió claramente lo que pretendía Hermione.

Draco levanto su rostro para ver los ojos de Hermione que esperaban con así verse reflejada en sus ojos.

-Se agota mi tiempo Draco. –susurro tratando de sonreír viendo los angustiados ojos de Draco sintiendo como él la aprisionaba mas contra su pecho. – esta historia que te contare trata de un sacrificio. Si aun quieres oír la historia dime por favor. –le suplico colocando una mano en el rostro de Draco atrayéndolo hasta el suyo rosando su labios. –una historia de una familia marcada por el destino. Una familia de héroes que dieron la vida por aquellos que amaba cargando con la maldición de la paz de un mundo sobre sus frágiles hombros.

Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos y con determinación asintió ocultando su ahogan en una máscara de fuerza cuando lo que en realidad estaba era asustado como nunca antes lo había estado. Quería detener el tiempo en ese instante y quedarse allí para siempre sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Recordando sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su suave piel y sus embriagadores labios. Estaba condenado. Hechizado, embrujado por aquella bruja que dueña de su destino y sobre todo su voluntad, se había convertido en su esclavo sin sentir las cadenas con el que había atado su corazón, su alma, su ser.

-Quiero oírla amor mío. –susurro uniendo sus labios temblando de miedo. Sentía ganas de llorar el dolor de su corazón crecía con cada nuevo día. Todos sus días se había vuelto oscuro, llenos de incertidumbre. Sentía como ella se le ibas de las manos, estaba aterrado. Su corazón ya lo sentía, ya lo presentía.

-Hace muchos años un anciano mago recibió un pergamino enviado por una bruja joven de unos 17 años de edad recién graduada de Hogwarts, una bruja con el don de predecir el futuro, una bruja que escribió una profecía grabada con fuego en el viento… un viento que nos alcanzo y cubrió…

Abraxas caminaba con pasos apresurados por los pasillos después de haber presentados sus pruebas. Respondiendo algunos saludos cordialmente con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Apretó con fuerza un pergamino entre sus manos, y ese pergamino contenía un mensaje de su abuela notificándole que su madre había despertado, aunque aquellas palabras le trasmitían algo de alivio al corazón del pequeño aun así, no podía estar tranquilo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos a su madre. El confiaba en la palabra de su abuela, pero aun así necesitaba verla.

Sus pasos fueron frenados cuando abruptamente una niña un poco más baja que el de ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante se atravesó en su camino impidiendo su avance. Ante que fuera capaz de asimilar lo que sucedía ya ella le rodeaba con sus brazos posesivamente.

-Señorita Jema. –susurro Abraxas algo sorprendido ya que no contaba con ver a la chica.

-Eres cruel Abraxas, no me has ido a visitar y mucho menos me has escrito una carta en muchos días. ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto algo tímida mirando al hermoso joven de Slytherin aun sorprendido por su abrazo inesperado de la Gryffindor.

-Lo siento he estado un poco ocupado. –le respondió a un perturbado por aquella muestra de afecto. Aunque para el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose debería de estar acostumbrado a la hiperactividad de Jema.

-¿Tu abuela aun sigue enferma? –le pregunto con sus ojos verdes entristecidos.

Abraxas no contesto solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento Abraxas, pero no te preocupes pronto se recuperara solo tienes que ser optimista. – sonrió Jema separándose un poco de Abraxas quien sonrió un poco.

-Disculpen si los interrumpo. – la voz de una niña se dejo escuchar ocasionando que el cuerpo de Abraxas se tensara y su seño se frunciera, el conocería aquella voz en cualquier parte del mundo, esa voz inexpresiva, fría y distante y con ese tono que le preocupaba y le molestaba. Si frente a él estaba Evangeline, hermana de Jema de la misma edad pero de diferentes madres. Todo lo contrario de Jema. Mientras que Jema era radiante, llena de luz y alegría, Evangeline era fría, melancólica, como un día lluvioso. Era estricta y distante, simplemente inalcanzable. Pero eso a él no le importaba ya que él no le interesaba alcanzarla. Ella era alguien con quien competía. Se debatían el primer lugar en todas las clases que compartían.

-Vaya pero si es Weffly. –la saludo con algo de desdén.

-La señora directora me ha pedido que lo guie hasta su oficina. Por favor sígame señor Malfoy. – la pequeña niña se giro rápidamente y con su caminar rígido y pausado sin prestarle atención a la sonrisa radiante de su hermana y el seño fruncido de Abraxas comenzó a caminar.

Abraxas apretó los puños odiaba que le ignoran.

-No te molestes con ella. – le pidió Jema al ver como Abraxas se ponía de un hermoso rojo conteniendo la furia.

-Hoy esta mas amargada de lo común. Acaso no le dieron un extraordinario en transformaciones. – pregunto con un tono de burla que no le gusto a su compañera.

-Discutió en la mañana con Malévolo. Su discusión ha sido muy fuerte y está molesta porque yo no la apoye. –susurro con pesar Jema.

El joven Slytherins la vio sin comprender, Evangeline era muy fácil de enojar pero las discusiones con su hermano siempre eran algo fuerte y que Jema no la haya apoyado debió de haber sido un golpe duro para la chica de hermosos risos castaños.

Evangeline se giro con el seño fruncido y los miro fijamente.

-Malfoy no tengo tu tiempo. –susurro la Gryffindor con voz suave pero manteniendo ese tono mandon que tanto detestaba Abraxas. El era un Malfoy y no le gustaba que se ordenara.

-La veré más tarde señorita Jema. –Abraxas como todo un caballero inglés tomo la mano de la sonriente niña de cabellos azabaches alborotados y deposito un beso en ella dejándola en las nubes.

Con pasos lentos Evangeline camino perdida en sus pensamientos. Su corazón dolía, su hermano esta vez había sido muy cruel con ella. Apretó los puños tratando de ahogar las lágrimas. Ya había tomado una decisión. Estaba segura que era la correcta.

Abraxas miro la actitud de su acompañante, ella era algo rara. Siempre la había considerado así. Desde que la conoció nunca la vio jugar como los demás niños, siempre sola y distante, observando todo a su alrededor, perdida en sus libros. Ella parecía no pertenecer a ese mundo. Aun así sentía la necesidad de que ella lo viera. Que ella notara su presencia.

Evangeline se detuvo y miro Abraxas con el seño fruncido. Sacándolos de sus pensamientos. Esos pensamientos que solo eran dedicados a ella cuando estaba cerca, ella que le hacía olvidarse de su madre por unos escasos minutos.

-¿Como esta ella? –pregunto repentinamente.

-Creo que eso no es tu incumbencia. – respondió seriamente retomando el camino.

-Esa definitivamente era la respuesta que me esperaba de alguien tan arrogante como usted. –contraataco siguiendo los pasos largos y decididos de Abraxas quien no se giro a mirarla. –pero aun así deseo saber cómo esta ella. –susurro. Deteniendo al rubio Slytherin quien esta vez la miro a los ojos. Esos ojos mieles idénticos a los de su madre pero a la vez tan diferentes. Y nuevamente le pareció alguien lejano, alguien inalcanzable y sobre todo alguien que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Ha tenido otra recaída, pero todo está bien. –le dijo observando cada una de sus actitudes.

Evangeline miro por una de las ventanas el cielo azul, estaba nevando lentamente. Suspiro estaba cansada de todas esas cosas que la rodeaban. Estaba cansada de vivir.

-Me alegro que este de nuevo estable. –sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en aquellos grises y volvió a preguntar. –¿cuando le dirás la verdad a Jema?

-Esto ya lo hemos discutido. No le diré nada. Ella siempre ha visto a mi madre como su ídolo. No quiero que sufra sabiendo el estado en el que esta. – dijo con firmeza, protegería la sonrisa de Jema.

-Son muy nobles sus sentimientos. Sin embargo sobreprotegerla de dolor no es lo correcto. Eso no la hará madurar y sobre todo no la sacara de ese mundo de ilusiones en donde vive. –susurro mirando por la ventana pensativa las nubes y unas cuantas lechuzas que parecían manchas en el cielo blanco.

Abraxas la miro fijamente. De nuevo se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos. En sus sueños fugaces y eternos de los que era presa. En los que él no estaba. En donde el no existía.

-Aun así es lo mejor para ella. No quiero que su alegría se vea empañada. Que sus ojos se llenes de tristezas. Su alegría me hace bien. Y prefiero que viva en la ignorancia a ver su rostro cubiertos de lágrimas. – dijo con firmeza nuevamente atrayendo la mirada de Evangeline.

-Comprendo su punto y respeto su decisión. – y con esas palabras retomo su camino. Sus pasos lentos y pausados siempre crean más que un abismo entre ellos dos.

Tras unos minutos de silencio llegaron a la dirección.

Dijeron la contraseña frente a la gárgola quien se giro mostrando la escalinata que daba a la dirección.

Evangeline toca la puerta con toques suaves. Y tras un adelante abrieron la puerta lentamente.

Tras el escritorio con una torre de pergaminos estaba Macgonadall ahora completamente anciana, con sus cabellos completamente blancos. Pero con la misma rigidez en su rostro.

-Señorita Weffly, señor Malfoy, puntuales como siempre. –Macgonadall izo a un lado los pergaminos frente a ella y dejo la pluma sobre el tintero uniendo sus manos sobre el largo y oscuro escritorio pulido.

-Directora Macgonadall, director Dumbledore, director Snepe. – saludo Evangeline con una leve reverencia a los tres directores presentes en aquel recinto ya que los otros estaban manteniendo una charla ignorándolo a los recién llegados.

Abraxas levanto una ceja. Los modales y la fría actitud de Evangeline nunca le dejaba de sorprender.

-Por favor tomen asiento. – le ofreció las dos sillas que aparecieron frete al escritorio.

Evangeline tomo asiento seguida de Abraxas quien no dejaba de mirarla. Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la últimas vez, aun así podía sentir ese cambio en ella. Algo no estaba bien.

Macgonadall se tomo su tiempo antes de hablar.

-Señorita Weffly quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Ha pensado en las repercusiones que traerán sus decisiones? –la miro con agudeza buscando alguna señal de duda en la pequeña.

-Si profesora, lo he pesando y considerado, y estoy dispuesta afrontar las consecuencias si mi decisión no es la adecuada. –los ojos de Evangeline se desviaron al retrato de Dumbledore y sonrió tristemente.

-Quiero que recuerde que las puertas de Hogwarts estarán abiertas para cuando decida regresar. Eres una de las estudiantes junto con el joven Abraxas y su hermana más prometedores desde la señorita Granger aunque aun les hace falta muchos estudios y esfuerzo para poder compararlos con ella, pero sin duda alcanzan el promedio que tenía ella cuando estaban en su segundo años. Aun así es una verdadera lástima su decisión. – Macgonadall tomo un pergamino firmo en el.

Abraxas aun no salía de su shok. Ella se iba de colegio. Algo le oprimió el pecho. No entendía el motivo de tal radicar decisión. No creía que eso se debía a una estúpida discusión de hermanos. Pero aun así se mantuvo indiferente como si aquella conversación no le interesara en lo más mínimo.

-Directora Macgonadall. Estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad que me ha brindado a dejarme formar parte del cuerpo estudiantil de este prestigioso colegio. Muchas gracias. Tambien quiero que extienda mis buenos deseos a los profesores y alumnos en la hora de la cena. –pidió de forma calmada.

-¿No se despedirá de sus compañeros señorita Weffly? - no pudo evitar preguntar Macgonadall con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-No es necesario, mis lazos con ellos solo son de cortesía. No tengo amigos de los cuales despedirme. –aseguro sin tomar en cuenta a sus dos hermanos.

-¿Tambien abandonara su apellido? – se aventuro a preguntar de nuevo.

-Así es, no veo el caso de seguir usándolo… al lugar donde voy no lo necesito. Mi nombre es más que suficiente y si algún dado caso necesito un apellido usare aquel dado por mi padre.

-Bien señorita Evangeline. Deseo que tenga un buen viaje. Mi chimenea la esperara antes de la cena. Y ahora señor Malfoy. Sus notas superaron como siempre las expectativas y en cuanto el favor que me pidió me temo que no podre ayudarle. Aun así los libros de la sección prohibida estarán a su disposición siempre y cuando un profesor supervise su estadía en ella. No quiero que surja algún inconveniente recuerde que la mayoría de los libros maldicen quien los toca. -Macgonadall firmo otro pergamino y se lo entrego Abraxas quien acepto aun un poco shokeado por la reciente información.

La anciana directora se puso de pie seguida de los dos estudiantes. Rodeo con pasos lentos el escritorio y abrazo afectivamente a Evangeline ocultando una lagrima de tristeza. Acaricio el rostro de la pequeña lamentando que ella no encajara en ese mundo. Evangeline debía seguir su viaje, seguir existiendo a pesar de esa soledad que la rodeaba. Porque a si eran las estrellas, no importaba las miles que la rodearan ellas siempre estaban solas por miles y miles años observando sin poder ofrecer más que su brillo.

-Querida niña Hogwarts siempre será tu hogar. –le susurro con aprecio y antes de soltar ese extraño abrazo susurro palabras que solo Evangeline podía escuchar quien sorprendida miro a la anciana y después el cuadro de Dumbledore que la despedía deseándole un buen viaje.

Después de unos tres minutos incómodos Abraxas y Evangeline abandonaron la oficina. Cuando ya estaban un poco alejados Evangeline hablo.

-Llévame contigo. –se detuvo esperando la reacción de Abraxas quien abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la sorpresas de aquellas palabras. – llévame hasta ella, quiero hablar con tu madre antes de partir. –pidió aun susurrando.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con desconfianza. Aun no sabía como Evangeline se había enterado de la salud de su madre el cual era un secreto a boses, muy bien oculto de la comunidad mágica.

-No entiendo. –dejo ver la duda en su rostro, no entendía aque venia esa pregunta ya que estaba segura que no se refería a su petición.

-¿Porque te marchas? ¿Por qué abandonas el colegio y tu apellido, Tu familia?. ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto parándose frente a ella.

-Disculpe si sueno grosera joven Malfoy pero ese no es un asunto que le competa a usted. – y allí estaba de nuevo esa actitud que tanto detestaba Abraxas.

-¿Y con esa respuesta tan grosera de su parte cree que la llevare hasta mi madre? – pregunto con ironía mirándola fríamente.

-Si no lo hace yo misma encontrare la forma de ir hasta donde esta ella. Aun así prefiero que usted lo haga. ¿Es muy difícil cumplir con mi petición? –pregunto con algo de pesar. - Será lo última cosa que le pida. – aseguro volviendo a ocultarse bajo ese velo de indiferencia.

-¡Merlín! siempre eres tan formar, tan educada, tan fría. Pareces mi abuelo hablando. – se burlo Abraxas sonriendo con la típica sonrisa marca Malfoy en sus labios tratando de hacerla enfadar.

-Estamos hablando de algo serio joven Malfoy. –le reprendió. -Por favor no se desvié de la conversación, deje las burlas para un momento más adecuado. – Evangeline frunció el seño y continúo caminando. Preguntándose porque un idiota como aquel niño orgulloso, engreído podía ser hijo de Hermione.

Abraxas fue en busca de Jema lo más seguro era que estaría en la biblioteca estudiando. Miro a Evangeline alejarse con sus pasos lentos, cuando esta doblaba hacia otro pasillo Evangeline se giro su cabeza y sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa de unos escasos segundos.

Dos horas más tarde estaban Abraxas entraba de nuevo en la dirección donde vio a Evangeline ver fijamente a Dumbledore. Ambos mantenían un conversación algo extraña que Abraxas no logro comprender muy bien y no alcanzaba a oír.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora. –anuncio Macgonadall saliendo de uno de los estantes de la pequeña biblioteca que estaba en el segundo piso de la dirección. Con pasos pausados pero con firmeza la anciana directora camino hasta Evangeline y entrego un pergamino con todas sus notas académicas y una carta de comportamiento. – espero que vuelva algún día. –le dijo con suavidad.

-Hasta luego directora. – se despidió con una inclinación y camino hasta la chimenea donde la esperaba Abraxas con el seño fruncido y algo impaciente. Tras una llamarada de fuego verde y las fuertes y claras palabras de Abraxas gritando mansión Malfoy desaparecieron dejando a una entristecida Macgonadall.

-Ese es su destino Macgonadall, no podemos evitar lo inevitable. En ocasiones cuando la existencia es tan larga como una vez fue la mía, deseas desaparecer. –susurro Dumbledore mirando la chimenea fijamente con pesar en su rostro.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, aun estaba en el regazo de Draco, se había quedado dormida mientras le contaba la historia de aquella familia de magos.

Draco la miraba con si ella fuera algo único, digno de ser admirado por toda la atenida. La miraba maravillado. Sintió las caricias suaves sobre sus mejillas hasta terminar en su barbilla.

-Has despertado. –susurro aun manteniendo su sonrisa. Juntando sus frentes, rosando sus labios con algo de urgencia. Necesitaba sentirlos.

-Sí, y ha sido uno de mis mejores sueños, -contesto manteniendo aquel rose. – ¿cuánto… cuanto tiempo he dormido? –pregunto mirando las llamas de la chimenea ardiendo para regresar su mirada aquellos hermosos ojos grises.

-Dos horas. –le contesto sin dejar de acariciar con cariño, arrancando un ronroneo de los labios de Hermione que le resulto excitante a Draco quien devoro los labios de Hermione con firmeza pasión.

-Vaya… - susurro sin aire Hermione. – eso fue… sublime, mágico. – termino algo azorada tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

Draco sonrió fuertemente, su sonrisa era fresca, pura. Hermione nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma, sin burla. Era una sonrisa verdadera. Sus ojos eran brillantes y dos pequeños ojuelos se formaron en sus mejillas.

-Eres hermosa. – le dijo después que se había calmado ocasionando que Hermione desviara la mirada.

-¿Oye que ocurre?. – pregunto al ver como su amada evitaba mirarlo ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-No me mientas, se como me veo, y te aseguro que es todo menos hermosa. – susurro sin mirarlo.

-Así, pues yo no lo creo así. Porque yo solo puedo ver a mi hermosa esposa. – le dijo con cariño tomando a Hermione con delicadeza por la barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara para volver a fundirse en aquellos labios dulces.

-¿Hermione, esa historia que contaste es sobre los Potter es verdad? – pregunto tratando de apagar un poco de ese fuego que crecía dentro de él cada vez con más intensidad quemándolo.

-Sí. Es la historia de la familia de Harry, una historia que me fue contada por el mismo Dumbledore en persona. – susurro perdida en sus recuerdos de aquella tarde en la dirección de Dumbledore.

-¿Entonces quien es esa otra persona quien nombraste? – pregunto confundido, no entendía que tenía que ver esa historia con Hermione o quizás si lo sabia pero no quería aceptarlo. Se negaba hacerlo.

Las puertas de la biblioteca fueron abiertas dejando entrar en aquel recinto Abraxas acompañado de una pequeña.

Hermione se sonrojo al ser vista por su hijo en aquella escena tan comprometedora con su padre, intento levantarse pero Draco la abrazo con más fuerza. No la dejaría ir. Ella pertenecía a sus brazos.

-Buenas noches madre, padre. –saludo Abraxas inclinando su cabeza recuperándose del shock inicial al ver a sus padres en aquella posición. Aunque aun tenía cierto recelo hacia su padre no dejaba de sentirse feliz al ver aquel pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su madre.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo. – hablo Hermione sonriéndole a su pequeño. – ¡Oh! veo que has traído compañía. – dijo algo sorprendida su hijo no era de esos niños que llevaba amigos a la mansión. De hecho la que siempre llevaba era a Jema y su hermano y uno que otro compañero de la casa. Se incorporo poco a poco entre los brazos de Draco hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento de traerla sin notificar antes. –se disculpo.

-No me molesta peño Abraxas. Todo lo contrario me alegra que tengamos una invitada esta noche para la cena. Y bien quien es tu acompañante. – pregunto al ver a la pequeña cubierta con una capa roja con un león dorado anunciando aque casa pertenecía.

-Ella es Evangeline Weffly, la conoció hace años en el callejón Diagon es la hermana de la señorita Jema. – la presento esperando que Evangeline descubriera su rostro y así lo hiso la pequeña junto a él. Revelando unos hermosos risos castaños y unos ojos mieles.

Hermione y Draco se levantaron de sus sillas en una sincronía que perturbo a Abraxas y causo un mareo en la castaña.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? - rujio Draco mirando a la niña frente a él.

-Cálmate Draco, estoy segura que hay una explicación para esto. ¿Verdad pequeña? –Hermione un poco mareada y perturbada por la niña se acerco a ella.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver Hermione. –saludo con toda la confianza del mundo inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Hermione la miro detalladamente buscando alguna señal de peligro cuando se disponía hablar entro Narcisa ajetreada junto a la ama de llaves quien cargaba una caja de invitaciones para la fiesta de fin de año quedándose paralizada en el momento que pone los ojos en aquella pequeña frente a su nuera.

Abraxas miraba todas la reacciones de su familia cuando miraba a Evangeline, no entendía que ocurría allí, pero opto por quedarse callado, había descubierto que mantenerse en silencio podía descubrir más cosas que preguntando y era lo mejor no quería que lo excluyeran de lo que fuera que ocurría allí.

-Electra busca a Lucios y dile que venga rápido. –pidió Narcisa aun pálida. La nombrada abandono aquel recinto algo perturbada en busca del patriarca de la familia.

Hermione levanto la mano temblorosa para tocar aquella pequeña pero la irme mano de Draco lo impidió.

-No la toques Hermione puede ser peligroso. – hablo receloso Draco mirando a la pequeña frente a él. – ¿Quién eres? –pregunto de nuevo aun renuente a creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-De verdad tengo que contestar a esa pregunta Draco. – dijo con tono burlo mostrando esa mirada de superioridad que tanto le recordaba a Draco a cierta castaña que trataba de proteger.

-¿Como lo has logrado?. – pregunto Hermione mirando a la pequeña. –No mejor no me lo digas, si no lo recuerdo es porque aun estamos a tiempo. Es mejor que regreses y no lo vuelvas intentar. – estaba a punto de la histeria, eso no podía estar sucediendo todo a su alrededor peligraba si esa niña seguía ahí.

-No lo hare, porque no viviré algo que no quiero, es mi decisión no la tuya. – contesto con desdén y frialdad. Cosa que molesto Abraxas, el no permitiría que Evangeline siguiera perturbando la tranquilidad de su madre.

Pero Hermione fue más rápido que su hijo y que el mismísimo Draco y tomo a Evangeline por sus brazos y comenzó a sacudirla con algo de histeria.

- ¡Regresa!, ¡tú no perteneces a este tiempo!, ¡malditasea todo lo que conozco peligra por tu culpa! –grito fuera de sí. La presencia de Evangeline la había perturbado y sobrepasado.

-Y dime Hermione ¿a qué lugar debo regresar? ¿A qué lugar pertenezco? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos Evangeline mirando los ojos de Hermione sorprendidos.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?, -pregunto en susurro. - si no regresas cosas muy malas podrían pasar. El caos se desataría y todo lo que conozco desaparecería. –susurro con pesar Hermione cayendo de rodilla frente a la niña. –por favor regresa. –suplico con lagrimas en los ojos acariciando el rostro de Evangeline sintiendo la tristeza de la niña. Esa dolorosa soledad que desprendía su magia.

-Quieres que regrese a donde… si tú no sabes aque lugar pertenezco. No sabes de donde vengo y mucho menos sabes aque lugar debo ir. Reconócelo Hermione no tienes la respuesta. ¿Y sabes porque no las posees? – la miro a los ojos y toco el rostro de Hermione.

-Porque tú no las tienes. – respondió con pesar bajando la cabeza.

-Así es. Ahora dime ¿qué pretendes dejándote morir? Nosotras no podemos dejar de existir. – susurro algo indignada. –hace unos años atrás, cuando aun estabas estudiando en Hogwarts, una de nosotras te visito y te pidió que cuidaras de Draco Malfoy. –recordó aquel evento pasado.

-Draco dio un paso hacia Evangeline. – no puede ser. Tú eres ella. – dijo aun sorprendido.

-No, yo soy la última que hay por los momentos. – fue la corta respuesta de Evangeline quien abrazo a Hermione que temblaba aun por la conmoción de aquello que le era revelado.

Las puertas de biblioteca fueron abiertas estruendosamente dejando ver a Lucios seguido de Electra que respiraba algo agitado.

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto con voz fuerte y clara mirando la escena y aquella niña que giraba la cabeza lentamente para enfrentarlo dejándolo pálido de la impresión, sin detenerse a pensar se apresuro hacia Hermione y con movimiento agiles separo a Hermione de Evangeline.

-¿Que pretendes Draco dejando que se toquen? – pregunto enojado con su hijo que parecía aun estar en shock.

-Ella es… es… - las palabras no salían de la garganta de Draco que aun seguía asimilando aquella información.

-Baya pero si es Lucios el hijo de mi querido Abraxas Malfoy. – susurro Evangeline atrayendo la atención del nombrado que lo miro con ojos desorbitados.

-Hermione cuál es el método para regresarla. –pregunto con voz fuerte, ocultando su miedo al ver su futuro amenazando por aquella niña.

-No lo sé. Ella nunca me quiso confesar el método para saltar tan lejos en ambas direcciones.

-¿Ella quien? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore. –susurro perdiendo el conocimiento junto con Evangeline dejando aquella estancia en un silencio espeluznante.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Aque no se lo esperaban verdad?**

**Bueno fue un poco duro este cap. No hay muchas lagrimas que derramar… bueno desde un principio cuando mencione a Evangeline en el recuerdo de Abraxas en la librería cuando conoció a Jema y describí su apariencia tenía pensado involúcrala en esta trágica historia de amor. Para los que no saben quién es Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore le recomiendo que lea "CARAMELOS DE MIEL", en esa historia ella es la protagonista principal de la historia junto a Tom Riddle. Ella cayó del cielo como una estrella fugaz por ello las palabras de Macgonadall donde dice que las estrellas fugaz nacieron para admirar a las personas desde las distancia en la soledad del cielo y las miradas de Dumbledore y Evangeline cómplices tambien el nombre es dado por las criaturas del bosque. En cuanto a las palabras de Evangeline a Hermione cuando le recuerda de esa promesa que Hermione le hizo a la Hermione de caramelos de miel, es algo muy importante que se aclarara en siguiente cap. Y bueno un dato importante es que Hermione Dumbledore es capaz de saltar en tiempo y por eso la confusión y el temor de Hermione. Ya que su presencia podría destruir todo lo que se han forjado y la paz seria más que un sueño. **

**Bueno ya una vez aclarado estos puntos prosigo a contestar los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Greece06****: **Hola! "Bueno tienes un 5 jajajajaja" te diré que no aceptaste cuando mencionas que Ginny hace algo para separar a Draco y a Hermione porque eso a ella no le conviene. Así que su venganza será otra. En las primeras conjeturas estuviste bien. y en cuanto al giratiempo eso seguirá siendo un secreto jiijiji. No me odies por eso… y en cuanto a la fiesta tienes algo de razón… pues en la última no aceptaste. Puntaje final 5" jijijiji espero que estés bien y sobre todo muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindas.

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **hola! Bueno yo se que en ocasiones hago sufrir mucho a los personajes pero de eso se trata de esta historia de un drama, misterio y mucho dolor. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras me siento muy emocionada que puedas sentir tantas emociones. Ya sabes que yo tambien lloro un montón cuando los escribo. Bueno muchos besos y nos estaremos leyendo.

**Mari: **Hola muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y bueno la relación que tienen Hermione y Harry aun es un misterio que pronto se rebelara. Y si es muy bueno que esos dos por fin se den una oportunidad. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu constante apoyo. Espero leer pronto otro de tus reviews. Besos. 

**Qaroinlove****: **Holaaaa! Me siento muy feliz que puedas sentir cada una de las emociones que trato de trasmitir en esta historia. Es bueno saber que te gusta tanto y que continúas apoyándome. Muchas gracias. Ahora bien en cuanto a las preguntas y respuesta te diré las aceptadas y en las que te equivocaste. En la primera pregunta si están entre ellos dos. Pero como me elegiste a uno no te puedo decir quién de los dos es. Lo siento. Segunda pregunta: aceptada. Tercera pregunta: no allí estas equivocada. Cuarta pregunta: ahí tambien te equivocaste lo siento. Quinta pregunta: esa tampoco era la respuesta. Sexta pregunta correcta. Séptima pregunta tambien correcta. Sabrás que no puedo darte más detalle ni especificar cual es cual pero te he contestado en el mismo orden en que las respondido. Besos.. Nos estamos leyendo.

**Jesica-haruzuchia****: **hola gracias por comentar. Bueno Hermione tiene 26 años. Y abraxas es un amor. Y Hermione sigue siendo como siempre preocupándose por el bienestar de todos aquellos que la rodean, sacrificando su felicidad. Es una lástima pero así es su corazón. Y en cuanto a Ginny aun la mantengo algo quieta pero te aseguro que sus acciones no serán nada buenas. Recuerda que una mujer celosa es cualquier cosa. Buenos besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

**Bliu Liz: **hola!No sabes cómo me emociona leer tu reviews de verdad me tienes sonriendo como una boba. Pero la emoción se debe a esa felicidad que siento al leer la tu comentario. Ja ja ja ja y bueno no te preocupes tendrás tu apreciado epilogo. Besos.

**kamy0709: **Hola jajaja no te preocupes en ocasiones me ha ocurrido lo mismo. Bueno ahora a evaluar tu prueba, primera pregunta: no me especificaste a alguien solo me diste opciones, pero allí está la respuesta. Uno de ellos es quien lo usara. Segunda pregunta. Incorrecta la respuesta. Tercera pregunta: tambien la respuesta es errónea. Cuarta pregunta: jajaja allí está la respuesta una de las dos opciones que me diste… quinta pregunta: tambien está la respuesta entre las opciones. Sexta pregunta: es una lástima que no tengas opciones. Séptima pregunta: respuesta correcta eso es lo que ella pretende. Bueno muchísimas gracias por tratar de adivinar, estoy muy feliz por ello, vaya eres dos años mayor que yo… jijijiji… pero me ocurre igual aun me piden la cedula de identificación… pero bueno soy una enana y con carácter de niña. Yo nunca voy a crecer. Jajaja… tu esposo si es corta nota. Pero no importa. Me alegro que hayas superado esas experiencias. No me imagino viviendo algo así. Pero bueno así es la vida y hay que superar todas las pruebas. Bueno muchos besos.

**Daniela SOS: **Holaaaa! Bueno no te preocupes lo importante es que lo lograste… y estoy muy feliz por ello. Y mi tambien me fascina que puedas sentir todo eso con leer cada uno de estos maravillosos cap. Jajajaja creo que es buena idea esperar tranquilamente… muchos besos y cariños estimada Daniela.

**MaJoSaMe****: **Hola! Me alegro mucho que estés mejor de salud… y sobre todo me hace muy feliz tu reviews exquisitamente largo. Me encanta cada una de tus deducciones porque vas comprendiendo hacia donde se dirige esta historia. En cuanto a Harry y Hermione su relación por los momentos es difícil de entender. Pero ten por seguro que sus lazos son más fuertes de lo que todos piensan. Jajajaja.. si fue algo sublime lo de Harry en la mansión.

En cuanto a las respuestas de las preguntas: bueno entre las opciones que diste en la primera pregunta esta la verdadera respuesta. La segunda pregunta tambien colocaste dos opciones y tambien la respuesta está allí. La tercera: jajajaja la respuesta tambien está en las opciones… cuarta: bueno en esta casis atinas solo que es todo lo contrario. Quinta pregunta: bueno en esta te equivocaste. Sexta pregunta: Correcta. Séptima pregunta: esta es incorrecta. Lo siento U_U octava pregunta: definitivamente correcta, eso es lo que pretende Hermione. Quiero que sepas que fue muy divertido leer cada una de tus repuesta no hay duda que sabes cómo va ir la historia y que en cada respuesta te acercaste a lo que en realidad va a pasar más adelante. Besos y muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome…

**Maru: **jajajaja sabes que eres la primera que lo ha adivinado… felicitaciones estoy muy feliz por ello. Bueno muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome besos…

**Caritay****: **Holaaa! Gracias por comentar. Bueno es normar que llorar siempre que escribo tengo que estar realmente triste y sobre todo haber llorado por lo menos unos minutos con una canción triste o una película. Oh gracias estoy esforzándome en escribir mejor, me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando. Bueno besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

**Draco Malfoy: **Holaaa! Bienvenido muchas gracias por apoyarme y comentar. Sabes no debes afligirte por ser diferente a las demás personas, es normar en muchos jóvenes de nuestra edad comportemos en ocasiones fríos e indiferentes. Y ocultar todo los que nos ocurren porque creemos que es nuestra vida y no le incumbe a nadie, aunque dañemos a las personas que están a nuestro alrededor con nuestra forma de ser. Yo tambien me identificaría con el sabes, pero mas con Evangeline. Soy igual de solitaria y melancólica como ella, soy así como un día nublado donde una tempestad siempre amenaza con azotar la tierra. Jajajajaj no sé si me di a entender… pero así soy… bueno claro que me gustara ser tu amiga. Eso me aria sentir muy feliz… besos querido Draco. P.S: se que se me salió un poco lo psicóloga jijijiji….

**China lop32****: **Hola! Si que eres boba jijijiji. Bueno necesitamos que ella deje el mundo de los mortales para poder usar el giratiempos y así poder formar esa familia que ambos se merecen, así que ve comprando una cajita de pañuelo T_T…. besos y muchas gracias por comentar.

**TempeAvril****: **Hola! Si eres la segunda que lo adivina… jajajaja… me gusta esa forma de expresarte rápida y precisa. Muchas gracias por comentar y no le cuentes a nadie lo que descubriste. Besos…

**Dunaadharel****: **hola!Sé que debes estar un poco molesta porque no te conteste el último mensaje como te lo prometí, aprovecho para disculparme. De verdad lo siento mucho.

Bueno en cuanto a las respuestas de las preguntas. En la primera en una de las opciones que diste este la persona que usara el giratiempos. En la segunda pregunta: yo creo que acá te equivocaste sin embargo la respuesta está entre ellos tres. Tercera pregunta: aquí sí que te equivocaste. Cuanta pregunta: en esta tambien te equivocaste. Quinta pregunta: definitivamente correcta, eres la primera que acierta esta. Sexta pregunta; tambien es correcta. Séptima pregunta. Bueno aquí tuviste muchas dudas, pero allí no está la respuesta. Octava pregunta; en esta te equivocaste y era la más fácil. Bueno de todas formas estoy muy contenta por tu empeño… felicidades contestaste las dos más complejas… besos y nos seguiremos leyendo. Te estima mucho Yuuki.

**Crazzy76****: **Hola! Gracias por comentar. Y bueno referente a las preguntas te diré cuales son las correcta e incorrectas sin entrar mucho en detalle ya que usted sabe lo que escribió en el comentario y no queremos que algunos vivos busquen las respuestas de las otras personas. En fin aquí voy. Jijijiji… primera pregunta: incorrecta. Segunda pregunta: correcta, eres la primera que lo descubre. Tercera pregunta; Incorrecta. Cuarta pregunta; en esta tambien fuiste la primera en aptar es correcto lo que escribiste Felicidades. Quinta pregunta: bueno esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, en fin es completamente incorrecta. Sexta pregunta: bueno en tu respuesta hay algo de cierto. Pero no es la respuesta que esperaba pero si muy cercana a ella. Séptima pregunta: buena está completamente incorrecta U_U. Octava pregunta: correcta eso es exactamente lo que quiere Hermione. jajajaj y usted que creía que no le atinaría a ninguna. Bueno me alegro mucho que lo hayas intentado… besos y cuídate mucho si… hasta la próxima.

**Aranxa: **Hola querida! Espero que estés bien… bueno no te preocupes algunos decidieron esperar y que todo lo que vendría a continuación fuera una sorpresa para ellos. Y como siempre te agradezco mucho tus palabras halagadoras, eso me hace sentir muy bien y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias… y bueno se que a todos les gustaría saber que pienso yo respecto sus comentarios y sobre todo que les respondan y por ello lo hago aunque no tenga mucho tiempo para contestar… pero bueno todo es sacrificio… muchos besos y cuídate mucho amiga…

**SALESIA: **Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja esta vez sí que me pusiste a leer bastante pero estoy realmente emocionada, sabes que me encantan los reviews largos verdad? Espero sinceramente que estés mejor de salud, y que te estés cuidando mucho para no volver a enfermar. Sabes que siempre espero a que escribas para dedicarme de lleno a escribir… y este cap fue un poquito largo…jijijiji

En cuanto a la pregunta del giratiempos, eres la primera que aceptado en esa. Si tienes toda la razón allí esta. Felicidades. Estoy realmente sorprendida amiga mía, los recuerdos de Hermione y Harry son completamente correctos. Me tienes cada vez mas emocionada con tus deducciones. Jajajajaj dios si ese es lugar que Hermione le pide a Harry que la lleve. En esas respuestas eres la única que la ha atinado con fuerza y precisión. Ç

Bueno U_U en cuanto a las supocision de quien estaba mirando por la ventana no, no es Ginny es otra persona y si ella pretende hacer algo pero no tomara el lugar de nadie porque Hermione le dará una cucharadita de su propia medicina a la peliroja.

En cuanto la fiesta definitivamente tienes toda la razón es una forma de Hermione dejarle sus últimas sonrisas. No tranqui que sabes que me gusta leer tus reviews entre más largos mas los disfruto. Jijijiji. Lamente no contestar como me fuera gustado, pero en este momento no tengo mucho tiempo y siento que me he tardado más de la cuenta en publicar, pero para la próxima lo hare mejor lo prometo. Jijijiji… espero que mejores pronto. Besos mi estimada amiga… hasta pronto.

**Ladycat: **Hola! Muchas gracias por apoyarme y espero sinceramente que sigas disfrutando de la historia. Besos.

**Jennydcg****: **Holaaa! Jijijijii… lo siento pero no puedo adelantar nada del fin. Porque si no perderías el interés en la historia y sobre todo no sentirías esa necesidad de leer mas y mas… besos no estaremos leyendo pronto.

**Dany16****: **Hola! Muchasimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que este cap haiga sido de tu completo agrado. Besos.

**Lily Dangerous Black****: **hola! Si quise que Hermione viviera esa etapa de su hijo, verlo por primera vez viviendo en una fiesta y llegar tarde a su casa sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor. Un recuerdo que siempre haga sonreír Abraxas. No sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso, cuando escribo espero que las personas se metan en la historia y que sientan todo ese torrente de emociones que está viviendo los personajes, tambien que se identifiquen con ellos y que evolución con ellos. Ese es lo que quiero lograr. Que todos vivamos esta historia. Y bueno el giratiempos es una de las soluciones. Muchisismos besos para ti tambien… cuídate mucho.

**Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que haigan disfrutado de esta entrega y que esperen con ansias las siguientes ya que esta maravillosa historia está cada vez más cerca del final. Besos los quiere mucho….**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	12. Chapter 12 Sombras del Pasado

**Giratiempos**

**Capitulo 12**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno soy de esas escritoras que no les gusta dejar su comentario antes del inicio un capítulo ya que las personas que esperan con ansias leer el nuevo capítulo no les gusta leerlos. Pero es de suma importancia que lo lean. **

**En el capitulo anterior hubieron muchas y personas confundías y otras que no entendieron nada de nada U_U Bueno aquí estoy para darles una breve explicación. Algunos de ustedes ya han leído Caramelos de Miel y saber ya quien es Hermione Evangeline Luz de Esperanza Dumbledore. Si ya sé que es un nombre muy largo ¬¬, pero ese no es caso en este momento. En fin como les había comentado anteriormente Evangeline es Hermione, pero Hermione de otro tiempo, de otro espacio o dimensión. Esta Evangeline no es la misma de Caramelos de Miel. No tiene la misma sangre solo comparten alguno que otro recuerdo y algunas secretos de suma importancia. Esos recuerdos que han marcado sus existencias. **

**Todos ustedes me pedían un rayo de esperanza para Hermione. No quieren que ella muera, que siga sufriendo y sobre es el deseo de todos que ella sea feliz. Sin embargo como sean ido desarrollando las cosas, Hermione no tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir a la maldición ya que su cuerpo está completamente deteriorado y ahí es cuando no hay salida que llega Evangeline. Una viajera del tiempo, de dimensiones. Otra Hermione que comparte parte de sus conocimientos. Y que puede tener la solución, la respuesta que todos buscan. El antídoto, el hechizo que puede salvar a Hermione. **

**La única solución de salvar a Hermione es un viaje en el tiempo. Pero es un viaje muy peligroso ya que un simple error por parte del viajero que pretenda cambiar el futuro de Hermione puede desencadenar un mal de calamidades e impedir algunos sucesos importantes que no deben ser cambiados por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Aunque Evangeline pueda viajar en el tiempo no puede llevar a alguien con ella. Y a pesar que ella quiera a Hermione no intervendrá al menos que se le sea pedido de forma directa por alguien que esté dispuesto a pagar un alto precio. Un precio tan alto que hará dudar aquel desee realizar tal viaje. Y allí es donde entra el giratiempos. Es necesario para que Evangeline pueda llevar alguien con ella. Ya que ella solo tendrá que darle un impulso a ese alguien. Recuerden que un giratiempos solo puede retrocedes horas y no años.**

**Ahora comprenden un poco más la aparición de Evangeline, aunque ya la había nombrado con anterioridad y nadie la había puesto la atención necesaria. ¬¬, **

**Bueno espero de todo corazón que ahora haigan despejado un poco más sus dudas e entienda un poco más la historia. Y si tienes más dudas pueden escribirlas en sus comentarios será para mí un placer responder a cada una de ellas.**

**Ahora si a disfrutar de este nuevo cap.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

…

**Sombras del Pasado **

…

Albus Dumbledore honorable mago, sin duda uno de las más poderoso, de hermosos ideales y de incuestionable sabiduría. Con ojos azules cálidos y sonrisa gentil. De aura pura y blanca que rodeaba a las personas junto a él con cariño brindándoles protección. Director de Hogwarts por más de dos década.

Miraba desde su oficina en lo alto de una torre el fuerte diluvió. Eran tempranas horas de la noche. No se podían apreciar las estrellas, las nubes eran turbias, los truenos eran terroríficos. Parecían cañones de guerra. _"Los dioses deben estar enojados"._ Pensó. Sonrió ante su pensamiento incoherente. Se ajusto sus anteojos de media luna y volvió a leer aquella carta. Sybill Patricia Trelawney, una estudiante que poco había resaltado en sus años de estudio en Hogwarts pero bendecida con el curioso talento de la adivinación. Siempre al mago le había causado curiosidad aquel aspecto de la chica.

Ahora un año después recibía una carta de la joven, donde pedía verle. Lo más urgente posible. Estaba un poco inquieto por la urgencia y la discreción que pedía la carta. Temía que la chica estuviera en peligro debido a los tiempos oscuros que sacudían una vez más al mundo mágico a causa de un nuevo mago tenebroso. A causa de lord Voldemort.

Con determinación Dumbledore camino hasta la chimenea y leyó una vez más la dirección puesta en la carta y repitió con voz clara la dirección de aquella tienda. Y tras una llamarada verde se desvaneció. A los pocos segundos apareció en otra chimenea salió de ella junto con un remolino de cenizas, sacudió un poco sus túnica sucia a causa de hollín negro. Tosió un pal de beses. No había duda que aquella chimenea tenía muchos años sin ser limpiada. Inspecciono el lugar con ojos críticos. Había muchos objetos curiosos y el lugar permanecía en penumbras, todo estaba en silencio. Con cuidado saco la barita de una de las mangas de su túnica.

Los pasos presurosos de una chica bajando las escaleras se dejaron escuchar por toda la planta baja. Una muchacha joven de callos negros rizados y despeinados, de grandes gafas redondas apareció delante de Albus Dumbledore. La bruja no parecía sorprendida de verlo allí. Sonrió ampliamente ante la visita mostrando sus grandes dientes desalineados.

-¡Buenas noches director…! Lo esperaba. – termino de bajar las escaleras rechinantes hasta quedar frente al profesor quien la reconoció al momento.

-Buenas noches, para usted tambien señorita Trelawney. – le respondió el saludo cordialmente tomando su mano derecha depositando un casto beso en ella.

-Tome asiento por favor. –se apresuro la nerviosa muchacha recogiendo un poco el desorden. Despejo una mesa frente al profesor y busco rápidamente entre uno de los cajones un pergamino y se lo dio a Dumbledore ya sentado sobre un mullido mueble frente a la chimenea la cual se había tomado el atrevimiento de encender.

-¿Gusta de una taza de té profesor? –pregunto con amabilidad la joven chica mirando al profesor con las manos juntas sobre su pecho algo nerviosa aun.

-Oh… si no es mucha molestia me encantaría. –le respondió amablemente desenrollando el pergamino. Con un movimiento de varita una tetera caliente y dos tazas aparecieron sobre la mesita que se encontraba en medio de los dos muebles.

Los ojos de Dumbledore no dejaron de abrirse por la sorpresa, la impresión cada vez crecía a medida que leía aquellas líneas.

-He tenido que huir de casa. – le comunico la chica con ojos tristes. – desde hace un poco menos de un mes he estado soñando una y otra vez con el mismo sueño. Puedo ver las mismas imágenes en mi bola de cristal, en las tazas de café… y con cualquier objeto donde se puedan mostrar los indicios del futuro. Y siempre es lo mismo... Una y otra vez... Esta noche estoy segura que se manifestara con más claridad. Quiero que esté presente…

-Aun no comprendo porque ha huido de casa. – indago en aquel hecho con suspicacia. Aquel pergamino le daba esperanzas y a la vez era atemorizante su significado.

-El… el que no debe ser nombrado… me… me está buscando. –balbució ocultando su rostro detrás del nido que representaba su cabello en ese momento. –quiere saber lo que veo en mis sueños… Cometí un error al contárselo a alguien. –dijo apenada con pesar y melancolía.

-¿Esta consiente que sus suposiciones representa una esperanza para el mundo mágico y un peligro para lord Voldemort? –pregunto el mago mirándola fijamente. La joven bruja se estremeció al oír el nombre del mago oscuro ahogando un gritillo de miedo.

-Sí señor... – respondió a la vez que un estruendoso trueno estremecía su cuerpo y dejaba en completa claridad el pequeño recibo.

-Bien señorita Trelawney, déjeme ver y escuchar sus predicciones. –le pidió amablemente, aunque aun dudaba un poco de credibilidad de aquellas escrituras.

Con firmeza en sí misma la adivina busco su bola de cristal y la puso sobre la mesa asiendo a un lado la tetera y las dos tasas de te jazmín tibias y un platillo con cuadritos de azúcar.

Dumbledore la miro con ojos críticos nuevamente. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos las palabras de la chica. El sabía que ella tenía el don. Pero podía errar en su predicción. Después de todo la chica no era muy inteligente y muy, muy torpe.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

La voz poseída de la chica dejo paralizado a Dumbledore que vio como una luz azur salió de la bola de cristal envolviéndola y encogiendo su tamaño hasta hacerla una pequeña esfera con nubes azules en su interior.

Trelawney, parpadeo y miro al profesor que la miraba fijamente aun si salir de su asombro.

-Esta es la profecía que ha firmado mi muerte… ¡Por favor profesor ayúdeme...! – pidió con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos la chica temblando de miedo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar de pie frente a la pequeña. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le sonrió.

-¿Tienes 18 años verdad? – le pregunto.

-Si en dos días cumpliré los 19. –respondió aun con un leve temblor tratando de controlar su llanto.

Albus la miro pensativa. Miro el lugar en donde estaba más detalladamente. Ahora que lo veía mejor. El conocía aquel lugar; era el tras tienda de la taberna "la cabeza de puerco" propiedad de su hermano menor. Aun pensativo escuchando los estruendosos truenos y la lluvia golpear con ferocidad los cristales de las ventanas por donde se colaba el viento frio tomo la mejor decisión.

-Estoy algo viejo para ocuparme de clase de adivinación señorita Trelawney me pregunto ¿si esta interesa en dar esa clase...? Los estudiantes estarán complacidos de te tener alguien de su talento impartiendo la asignatura. – le comunico Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

La bruja dejo se llorar para ver al anciano director con una amplia sonrisa y sus grandes ojos mostrando aun el shock que presentaba en ese momento.

-Si… será un honor para… para mí director. –susurro para luego bajar la cabeza y apretar sus puños sobre su túnica. – pero antes quiero ver a esas personas. Hay otra profecía que debe ser oculta de todo el mundo mágico. Es un rayo de esperanza para ese niño. –pidió temblando aun viendo aquellos pequeños niños durmiendo uno al lado del otro sin sospechar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. El ya tenía una leve idea de quienes se trataba y más con aquel pergamino.

-Profesora vaya por sus pertenencias, partiremos en este momento a Hogwarts. Este clima no es un buen augurio… se pueden sentir las fuerzas del mal acercarse peligrosamente. –susurro mirando el cielo turbio.

En una casa lejos de aquella tienda una mujer caminaba lentamente con una vela sobre un platillo sostenido con su mano izquierda. El clima era horrible. Suspiro un poco cansada cuando se paro frente aquella puerta blanca. La abrió lentamente, podía escuchar pequeños sollozos provenir de una cuna blanca. El viento había abierto la ventana con fuerza, las cortinas blancas se movían con ferocidad y por un momento la joven madre pudo ver como esas se volvían negras. La vela que sostenía en su mano fue apagada su llama y la melodía infantil de un cofre de música se detuvo. Un fuerte sentimiento se apodero del corazón de la joven madre. Corrió hasta la cuna de la pequeña y la tomo entre sus brazos rápidamente y abandono la habitación con pasos torpes debido a su condición. Grito fuertemente el nombre de su amado esposo quien corrió rápidamente a socorrer a su asustada mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pegunto intranquilo mirando a su amada llorando con su rostro humedecido abrazando protectora a la bebe entre sus brazos.

-E… en la habitación de nuestra princesa… hay algo… -susurro cubriendo a su pequeña aun más.

El hombre con sus pies descaso vistiendo solo una pijama subió con varita en mano entro abrió la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña. Y encontró todo en su lugar. Las ventanas cerradas, la pequeña caja musical abierta dejando ver hermosas mariposas brillantes de vistosos colores sobre la cuna. Entro en baño y todo estaba igual. Se acerco a la ventana sosteniendo la varita fuertemente. Pero no había nadie. No había nada.

Salió de la habitación de su hija y fue hasta donde estaba su esposa sostenía a la pequeña que aun lloraba.

Se rasco la cabeza ante la angustiada mirada de su esposa.

-Todo en la habitación de la bebe está bien amor… No hay nadie allí. – le aseguro tratando de calmarla un poco.

-Pero yo vi alguien… la bebe estaba llorando por ello entre a la habitación, la ventana estaba abierta y la caja de música se había detenido. Yo… yo vi alguien en la ventana…. Estoy segura… - las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verdes pasto.

- Es mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación. Estas algo intranquila y eso no le hace bien al bebe y mira como esta nuestra princesa, está asustada… Mañana averiguaremos lo que ha pasado con más calma. – le susurro al oído tomando a su pequeña bebe entre sus brazos.

-Este clima es horrible. – susurro la bruja tomando la mano que le ofrecía su esposo.

Días después la misma familia de magos. Estaba en el jardín. El sol cálido bañaba sus cuerpos.

Un hombre alto atlético con risa amable de hermosos ojos almendrados y cabello negro ondulado y algo alborotado se detenía sobre una colina seguido de su esposa quien cargaba a su pequeña hija de 10 meses entre sus brazos.

-Creo que aquí está bien. ¿No crees cariño? – le pregunto a su esposa, dejando una maseta con un árbol pequeño y la pala sobre el pasto verde. Miro hacia la casa y con sus manos trato de buscar la dirección recta que diera con aquella habitación.

-Creo que es en este lugar. – le comunico de nuevo a su esposa que se sentaba sobre el pasto con la pequeña aun lado de ella algo cansada por la caminata.

-¿Estás seguro que quedad frente a la habitación? – le pregunto dudando un poco del sentido de orientación de su amado.

-Claro ya verás. Ahora tómanos la foto. – le pidió sonriendo caminando hasta su pequeña. La tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en sus mejillas sonrosada.

La mujer se quedo sentada, y saco una cámara muggle hechizada para que tomara fotografías mágicas en movimiento.

Ajusto el flas, sonriendo mirando a su esposo sosteniendo el manzano entre sus mano y a su hija quien tocaba una hojita del pequeño árbol. Les vio sonreír a ambos y atrapo aquel momento mágico.

-Has quedado hermosa princesa… -sonrió viendo a su hija.

-¿Solo ella? –pregunto el hombre mirando a su hermosa peli roja que asentía con la cabeza.

-Hay pequeña princesa, tu padre se pone celoso...- le hablo serio a su pequeña poniéndola de nuevo sobre el pasto. La niña lo miro con sus ojos almendrados y seria por unos segundos para luego sonreír tratando que su padre la tomara de nuevo entre sus brazos.

El amoroso padre le dio una pequeña palita a la niña para distraer su atención y lo dejara hacer su trabajo.

-Ahora vamos a plantar el manzano princesa.

Comenzó a cavar a la vez que su esposa atrapaba de nuevo aquel momento. La pequeña jugando con la palita cerca de su padre mientras que este sonreía satisfecho del agujero.

Padre e hijo plantaron el árbol.

-Cuando tengas 7 años construiremos una casita en este árbol para juegues con tu hermano. – susurro el hombre al oído de la pequeña mirando al manzano que era regado con un poco de agua por su esposa quien le sonrió.

Aquella escena tambien fue capturada por un mago que llegaba en ese el momento.

-¡Pero si es la familia feliz!. – sonrió el mago al mirar el cuadro frente él.

-¡Hermano…! es bueno tenerte en casa. - hablo el hombre saludando afectivamente aquel mago de cabellos negros y ojos grises con un toque pícaro en la mirada y apariencia algo rebelde.

Días más tarde los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban por toda la pequeña mansión.

El hombre se mostraba impaciente cargando a su hija entre sus brazos. Estaba preocupado su hijo nacía a los finales de julio con solo siete mese. Aun le faltaban dos meses de gestación. A su lado estaban dos de sus mejores amigos apoyándole en aquel momento de angustia.

Un nuevo grito estremeció a los hombros seguidos de la risa de pequeña niña y unos segundos después el llanto de un bebe.

El hombre con su hija en brazos corrió a las escaleras subiendo a la segunda planta y abrió una de las puertas, Donde vio agotada a su esposa siendo atendida por tres enfermeras y dos medimagos. Miro a su pequeño que era examinado con magia y encerrado en una pequeña burbuja que aceleraría su crecimiento.

-Señor Potter. – hablo el medimago atrayendo la atención del hombre.

-Sí. – le respondió mirándole, manteniendo una sonrisa amble.

-¡Felicidades es un varón…! Su hijo ha nacido muy sano, a pesar de sus siete meses. Le recomiendo que contrate una enfermera para que le ayude a su esposa y mantenga al niño bajo vigilancia médica por dos meses. –sugirió el médico mirando a su compañero que asentía de acuerdo con su decisión terminando de atender a la madre del pequeño que respiraba cansada, pero sonriendo al ver a su hijo fuera de peligro.

Dos meses después la pequeña Hermi cumplía su primer añito. Lo habían festejado con los amigos más cercanos. En los tiempos oscuros que estaban atravesando no era recomendable hacer grandes festejos.

Eran aproximadamente las nueves de la noche cuando unos suaves toques en la puerta principal disparo las alarmas de aquel lugar.

Tras tomar las medidas adecuadas Jasme Potter abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Albus Dumbledore y su acompañante. La sorpresa era apreciada en el rostro del joven auror que no esperaba al director de Hogwarts y el líder de la orden del fénix a esas horas de la noche en su residencia.

-¡Buenas noches director! - le saludo aun sorprendido invitándole con la mano a pasar al recibo.

-¡Buenas noches Jasme! ¿En dónde está la adorable Lily?. –pregunto curioso al no verla junto a su esposo.

-Ella está arriba con los pequeños. –se apresuro a contestar, aun confuso por la inesperada visita.

-Sería tan amable de llamarle, me temo que esta noche soy portador de buenas y malas noticias. – le dijo con algo de pesar en su voz. – y tambien podría traer a los pequeños. – le pidió cuando Jasme se disponía a ir en busca de Lily.

Pero se quedo de pie y miro al director y luego a su compañera. Dumbledore se dio de cuenta de la duda del joven de exponer a toda su familia a un extraño.

-No se preocupe la señorita Trelawney es de mi completa confianza. – le aseguro Dumbledore dándole un poco mas de confianza al auror que asintió con la cabeza un poco más tranquilo aunque no pretendía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

A los pocos minutos la pareja bajo con sus hijos en brazos. La profesora de adivinación se puso de pie y se ajusto sus grandes ante ojos.

-¡Caracoles hervidos…! ¡Son ellos profesor! La familia de héroes maldecidos por el mago tenebroso que todos tememos... –hablo rápidamente la mujer acercándose a Lily para ver el pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Harry Potter. –susurro tocando la frente del pequeño donde meses más adelante estaría la cicatriz que marcaria para siempre su destino.

-¿Que significa esto profesor? - Pregunto algo temerosa Lily, alejándose de aquella mujer que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Es mejor que tome asiento. – fue lo único que dijo el profesor mirando a la pareja que se acercaron con rostros preocupados tomando el mueble más grande sentándose uno al lado del otro.

Una vez que tomaron asiento Dumbledore procedió a explicar el motivo de su visita a esas horas de las noche.

-Hace dos meses recibí una carta de una bruja que aseguraba ver indicios del futuro. –comenzó Dumbledore teniendo la completa atención de la joven pareja. –el futuro de su hijos… Lily, James sus hijos son los que terminaran con este mundo de terror. Con esta era oscura de la que nos hemos vuelto presos y en la padecen muchos amigos nuestros.

-¿Cua… cuales serán las tragedias que tendrán que afrontar para lograrlo? – pregunto angustiada. Sabía que había algo más. Algo que le destrozaría el alma.

- El futuro es incierto señora Potter. Y las calamidades del futuro no pueden ser apreciadas como nos gustaría. –susurro la bruja de grandes gafas mirando a los pequeños fijamente. –tan hermosos y con un destino tan trágico. –susurro mirándoles fijamente con lastima evidente en sus ojos.

-Hay una profecía que menciona a sus hijos. – continuo Dumbledore atrayendo de nuevo la atención del matrimonio.

-Queremos verlo u oírla. –pidió Lily conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos. Solo así lo creería.

Dumbledore extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una pequeña esfera que floto hasta el centro de la sala. Una especie de neblina se movió dentro de la esfera y la voz de Trelawney salió de ella.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y bajo la cabeza negándose a creer en aquello. Su hijo no podía tener un destino tan cruel lleno de desgracias y muertes esperándolo.

La esfera volvió a la mano de Dumbledore quien la guardo nuevamente en la manga de su túnica. El lugar más seguro en ese momento.

-¿Quien ha pronunciado la profecía?. – pregunto Jasme algo angustiado, consternado y temeroso, pero manteniéndose firme. Lily en ese momento se mostraba turbada y sobre todo aquella situación la sobrepasaba.

-He sido yo. –respondió la bruja de grandes anteojos. Mirando con pesar a la familia frente a ella. Quienes le regresaron la mirada sorprendidos, ya que no se esperaban que el profesor llevara a la personas que habían pronunciados las palabras que marcarían para siempre el destino de su hijo.

-¿Como estas segura que se trata de mi hijo y no el de otra persona?. –Jasme mire a la mujer con duda, su aspecto desaliñado, sus grandes anteojos redondos que mostraban unos ojos exageradamente grandes y perturbadores. Aun así, recordó que a las personas no se les debía juzgar por su aspecto.

-Porque tu hijo ha nacido a finales del séptimo mes, porque entre tus brazos esta ese poder que no tendrá el que no debe ser nombrado y que desconoce y desconocerá. – le dijo mostrándole a la niña que abría sus ojos posándolos en la bruja. Quien entro en transe.

-Oh… si… lo veo… lo veo… - susurro con sus ojos en blanco y voz ronca. –ojos que reflejan luz y justicia… Ojos llenos de amor y lealtad... La niña de cabellos dorados que resplandecen con el sol... De sonrisa gentil… El pilar que sostiene al elegido… Ojos llenos de sabiduría... La niña que no cree en las visiones y ni en el destino... La mente detrás del elegido y al mismo tiempo el escudo que lo protegerá en la batalla final... una estrella fugaz – Trelawney parpadeo y miro a los presentes y junto sus manos de nuevo sobre su corazón. –pobre niña su corazón será igual al de una anciana frio y seco. –susurro entristecida. – aun así su lógica fría será quien lleve a su hermano a la victoria, pero un alto precio deberá pagar. –dijo alargando una de sus manos para posarla en el cabello de Hermione quien se movió para que no la tocara como si comprendiera sus palabras.

-¡¿Que está diciendo? – pregunto Lily asustada más que nunca. No solo su hijo corría peligro si no que su hija tambien. Eso para ella era una pesadilla.

-La carga de los niños será tanta… que temo que alguno caiga en camino. Porque el niño no podrá llegar lejos si no tiene el amor, la compresión, la lealtad y la inteligencia de su hermana... La niña es el pilar que lo sostendrá. Nunca ella dudara de él y el de ella… Un amor mal visto por aquellos que no conocerán sus lazos... Lazos que deben mantearse en secreto. –el pequeño Harry abrió sus ojos y comenzó a llorar como si entendiera aquellas palabras, como si temiera ser separado de su pequeña hermana.

Lily lo abrazo y le susurro, pero Harry no se tranquilizaba. La pequeña tambien comenzó a llorar. Jasme se puso de pie y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de cariño tratando de tranquilizar su llanto.

-Ellos solo quieren estar juntos, acérquenlos. –hablo la profesora de adivinación moviendo sus manos algo nerviosa.

Ambos padres se acercaron Hermi busco rápidamente a su hermano y agarro uno de sus bracitos calmando su llanto.

-¡Es increíble! – exclamo Dumbledore mirando como la pequeña tranquilizaba el llano de su hermano con solo tocarlo, era otro indicio del destino que les aguardaba.

-Es increíble y peligroso… deben ocultar a uno de los niños. – dijo alarmada Trelawney mirando a los niños un poco ida, como si vislumbrara un peligro cercano.

-¿Que está diciendo? – Lily no le gusto nada aquella sugerencia. Ella no se separaría de ninguno de sus hijos. No podría dejar a uno, porque ellos ya eran parte de ella y los amaba con tanto fervor que sentía morir de tan solo pensar que tendría que separarse de uno de ellos.

-Cuando el niño cumpla un año deben separarlos y ocultar alguno de los dos. El mal se aplacara hasta que ellos crezcan. Pero deben separarlos ese día. –suplico con ojos perdidos. –si están juntos uno de ellos morirá y eventualmente el otro. – hablo de nuevo mirando a la aterrada mirada de Lily y Jasme que abrazaba a su esposa tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios y su llanto.

-Una familia de héroes maldecida por el señor tenebroso. – susurro Dumbledore con pesar.

-Un cofre de oro. –susurro Trelawney con los ojos desenfocados. – un cofre que guarda los sueños. – la bruja paso los ojos sus en Lily que la miro atemorizada de seguir escuchándola. –hay un cofre de esos aquí no es cierto- afirmo.

-¿Como usted sabe eso? -Pregunto Jasme mirando cada vez con más recelo a la profesora.

-Deben guardar sus memorias de en él… y sobre todo deben guardar esta conversación, y hechícenlo para que guarden cada una de sus memorias. Sus recuerdos felices y sobre todo los recuerdos más importantes… hagan de el un diario o un álbum familiar. Y dénselo aquel que dejen ir. – le dijo cayendo agotada sobre un mullido mueble. Sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y un doloroso dolor de cabeza la mareaba. – para que sepa a qué lugar pertenece y cuál es su destino. –concluyo la muchacha.

Un año después los pequeños fueron separados y dos meses después Lily y Jasme Potter fueron acecinados por el señor tenebroso. Separando a los niños. Ocultando de resto del mundo mágico aquella niña de ojos resplandecientes junto aquel cofre de recuerdos que años más tarde abriría junto aquel niño bajo el solitario manzano.

…**.**

El sonido suave, gentil de aquellas hermosas notas de piano proveniente de aquel pequeño cofre de oro con dos H entrelazadas bajo la figura de un manzano, fueron silenciadas por la ágil mano de Harry quien cerró dicho cofre.

-No deberías ver la muerte de ellos dos. – susurro mirando por aquel gran ventanal sin girarse a ver aquella persona sentada en el sillón rojo victoriano de espaldar alto.

A través del ventanal se podía ver la nieve caer lentamente cubriendo los amplios jardines con un blanco inmaculado. Hacía ya muchos años que Harry no escuchaba aquellas notas armoniosas y gentiles, llenas de melancolía y recuerdos felices y dolorosos.

Eran los recuerdos de sus padres, eran los recuerdos de su familia.

Poso la mano sobre el cristal frio y se giro para ver a su princesa que miraba el infinito. Sus ojos almendrados parecían perdidos, vagando en aquellos recuerdos.

-A veces, me hace bien recordarlos... Es difícil ver sus muertes… Pero debo de mirar aunque ese torture mi alma… Creerás que soy masoquista y me gusta el dolor. Quizás sea cierto… quizás se la única forma de infundirme valor y no temerle a la muerte, porque sé que ellos me están esperando. – susurro mirando a hora su hermano, su mayor secreto sonriendo con tristeza. –por ello cuando me devuelvo al pasado a través de las hermosas notas del cofre de los recuerdos siento valor... eso es lo que valoro de nuestros recuerdos.

Harry camino hasta su hermana se inclino ante ella y poso su mano sobre su rostro y la miro con tristeza.

-Mi amada princesa… no me abandones tu tambien. – suplico lleno de tristeza. - Eres lo único que me queda de ellos… Puede que muera por seguir manteniendo el hechizo, pero lo hare a tu lado... Mi hermosa Hermi. Lo hare a tu lado y juntos caminaremos de la mano hasta ellos… Nos recibirán con alegría… Por favor debes vivir un poco mas hazlo por él. – suplico sentándose sobre la alfombra reposando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermana quien con movimientos suabes comenzó a peinar su cabellos negros desordenados con sus dedos. Brindándole una caricia que tranquilizaría su alma.

-No puedo dejar que dejes de vivir. Tienes hermosos hijos que te necesitan, no los condenes al mismo sufrimiento que hemos pasado... Por favor no lo hagas. Se feliz, ese era el deseo de ellos, ese es mi deseo querido Harry. –susurro con tristeza tratando de contener sus lagrimas no quería él la volviera ver llorar.

-Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, si pudiera impedir que cometieras tal locura. –susurro como si le costara respirar.

-Entiende que no puedes cambiar el pasado, no es correcto, no es la solución. Desde mi nacimiento estaba predestinada a ser tu pilar, el impuso que necesitabas para liberar nuestro mundo, tú eras la espada que nos liberaría y yo el escudo que te protegería. Cumpliste tu destino y yo el mío. Debes aceptarlo… si no lo haces tu vida se verá llena de amargura y desdicha... Por favor acepta que mi muerte ya es un hecho… déjame ir y sonreí para mí… Se feliz por mí... Vive por mí… Cumple tus sueños por mí… Hermano…Vive - suplico reprimiendo el llano sonriéndole, trasmitiéndole ese amor, ese cariño sincero.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso…? - pregunto con amargura si atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Dejando ver ese dolor del que era presa. – ¿cómo no derrumbarme si no tengo mi pilar? – le pregunto sumergido en los ojos de su hermana, sumergido de nuevo en esa tristeza que nunca abandonaba su corazón, sumergido en ese dolor infernar de perder a su amada hermana.

-Tienes nuevos pilares que te mantendrán en pie, tus hijos y tu esposa… ¿los amas no es cierto? Si es así no los arrastres, no los lleves por ese camino oscuro por donde nosotros vagamos. – poso sus manos ambos lados de su rostro y lo miro a los ojos. – déjame volar. Rompe una de esas cadenas que me apresan a este mundo. –suplico con ojos cristalinos.

-Es que no puedo… No me pidas que lo haga, no me supliques que vaya en contra de mis deseos, no me pides que te deje ir porque no lo hare… no lo puedo hacer. –bajo su cabeza. Cuando sintió que ella dejaba caer sus manos. – ¡¿soy egoísta verdad? Aunque sé que estas sufriendo… aunque sé qué lloras en el silencio y vives en agonía, no puedo liberarte del dolor. Porque hacerlo sería renunciar a tu presencia, a tu calidez, a mí amada hermana… por eso no me lo pidas más.

Harry levanto la mirada y miro a su hermana con sus ojos verdes pasto llenos de dolor, desolación y una profunda desesperación que lo obligaba y condenaba a ser culpable de aquel dolor que padecía su hermana.

-Perdóname. – suplico poniendo una de sus manos temblorosas sobre su rostro. – perdóname princesa mía. – los ojos almendrados se empañaron de nuevo de lagrimas. – perdóname amor mío. – acerco su rostro a el de su hermana y poso un casto beso en su frente. – perdone Hermione. –Hermione abrió sus ojos ampliamente y se aferro a la túnica de su hermano y le dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Ella lo comprendía, ella era la causa del sufrimiento de su Harry. Ella se lo estaba llevando consigo. Estaba arrastrándolo a una muerte segura.

Ella causaba mas grietas en el corazón de su hermano. Su secreto. El amor que nadie comprendía porque sus lazos de sangre eran un secreto que cargaban aun sobre sus hombros. El verdadero origen de Hermione. El secreto guardado por aquel cofre de oro.

Draco miraba la escena pasmado en la puerta.

Solo había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de Harry. Dio un paso hacia tras incrédulo por lo que había visto y oído. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella escena. Una imagen dolorosa. Abrazados el uno al otro, aferrados como si temieran ser separados. Su corazón dolió.

Había perdido el amor de Hermione. La había perdido por su siempre enemigo Potter. El muy maldito siempre tuvo la atención de Hermione. El mundo de ella giraba alrededor del de él. Siempre sacrificando todo por Potter. Él lo odiaba, lo detestaba por estar siempre junto a ella. El no era siego podía ver amor de ella por el afamado Harry Potter y la devoción de el por ella. Apretó sus puños, había sido un iluso al creer que Hermione lo amaría solo a él. Que ella no le había entregado su corazón a otro hombre en su ausencia, el lo sabía. Sabía que ellos dos de siempre se habían amado. En silencio pero ese amor estaba allí.

¿Entonces porque ella le dijo que le amaba? ¿Porque ella había jugado a si con él?, ¿acaso era una venganza de ella por todo el mal que le había causado?

Dio otro paso hacia atrás.

El la amaba como un maldito condenado. Se había abierto con ella. Le había ofrecido una vez más su corazón ¿y para qué? Para que ella regresara a los brazos del maldito Harry Potter y se aferrara a él como si él fuera su única esperanza de felicidad.

Los celos y el dolor nublaban su juicio y fue en ese momento que comprendió que el gran Harry Potter era el amante de su amada esposa. Con el corazón roto y el orgullo herido se giro sobre sus pies y se alejo furioso. El sabía que se lo merecía después de todo el daño que le había causado. Pero aun así era tan doloroso. El dolor era insoportable y las ganas de morir eran lo único que le ofrecía calmar ese dolor.

Corrió prácticamente hasta el bar de la mansión ese que casi había dejado vaciado debido a la frustración de no encontrar una cura para su Hermione.

Entro en él como un vendaval y se dirigió a la primera botella de licor y la abrió con ira. Comenzó a beberla con desespero como si ahogarse en ese maléfico licor lo pudiera ayudar a olvidar aquella escena, aquel dolor.

Narcisa entro detrás de él asustada al ver a su hijo en aquel estado. Se apresuro y le quito la botella de las manos con algo de fuerza.

-¿Qué haces Draco?, ¿pretendes terminar de dañar tu hígado? – pregunto molesta.

-Déjeme madre… Déjeme ahógame en el alcohol quizás así pueda calmar este maldito dolor. – y fue en ese momento cuando Narcisa escucho las palabras de Draco que se fijo en el. En su rostro el cual mostraba el más puro dolor. Una infinita tristeza. Sus ojos de nuevo derramaban lágrimas las cuales limpio con ira. Se estaba volviendo un hombre patético. Estaba deshonrando su apellido con tanta debilidad.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? –pregunto una vez más con preocupación.

-No quiero hablar de ello. Por favor déjeme solo. – suplico sin lagrimas en los ojos, solo en ellos se podría apreciar un mal de sentimientos que le partían el ama a su madre.

-No puedo dejarte así… Me preocupo por ti, por lo que puedas hacer en ese estado. Déjame ayudarte hijo mío. – le pidió con voz suave, gentil, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Draco.

-No puede ayudarme madre, nadie puede. Porque he perdido la razón… Ella me la ha robado y ahora madre no tengo nada más que dolor... De nuevo me dejado a la deriva, de nuevo… ella... – Draco busco con desesperación otra botella y destapo y bebió de ella con desesperación. Pero eso no calmaba su dolor con ira dejo de beberla y la lanzo contra unos estantes con cientos de alcoholes de diferentes marcas quebrando la gran mayoría de ellos dejando fluir la ira. Se llevo la mano al corazón y grito. Un grito desgarrador. Con un grito semejante a un animal herido. Porque ese grito era el grito de su alma siendo rasgada sin compasión por aquellas emociones incontenibles.

Ese dolor dentro de él lo estaba enloqueciendo. Callo de rodilla frente a su madre y se aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Tratando de respirar con calma.

-¿Que hago con este amor? ¿Con este dolor que me causa saber que ella ama a otro? –pregunto temblando.

Narcisa no comprendía nada, pero aun así abrazo a su hijo brindándole apoyo dejando que su hijo se refugiara en su regazo. Que dejara fluir todo aquello que lo tenía en ese estado.

Draco apretaba los dientes con ira. No quería seguir llorando. Pero le era imposible. Pero si callaría esos gritos que les desgarraban la garganta. Que le desgarraban el corazón.

-Duele… -susurro. –duele amarla de esta forma… duele…

Las puertas del bar se abrieron nuevamente rebelando a una Hermione pálida con la respiración entrecortada y el cabello algo desordenado.

Se notaba que había corrido hasta ellos.

Miro a Draco aferrado a su madre, destrozado, temblando con el dolor pintado en todo el rostro.

Camino hasta el con pasos presurosos y se dejo caer junto a él.

Sin darle tiempo a Draco de reaccionan lo tomo entre sus débiles brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, protegiéndolo de aquello que lo dañaba, sin saber que ella era la causa de su dolor.

-¿Qué ha causado tanto dolor en ti amor mío? – pregunto en un susurro lleno de tristeza a ver a Draco derrumbado de aquella forma.

Tras unos segundos Draco reacciono y se separo de Hermione y la miro a los ojos e ignoro aquel dolor que se reflejaban en sus ojos y escupió su veneno.

-¡Eres una maldita hipócrita! –la tomo por los brazos y la sacudió con fuerza. – ¿por qué finges dolor y preocupación por mí? ¿Por qué me dices que me amas cuando es una vil mentira…? ¿Quieres vengarte por todo lo que has hecho? ¿Es eso…? ¡Contéstame! –exigió desesperado y aterrado de saber la respuesta de sus preguntas.

-¡Draco me haces daño! – se quejo de dolor en sus brazos que se comenzaban a dormir.

-Este daño que te causo en este momento no se compara con el que me causas a mí. No se compara con el dolor que siente mi alma… ¿por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué sigues despreciando el amor que te ofrezco? –pregunto con amargura dejando de sacudirla bajando su cabeza ocultando su rostro que reflejaba su derrota. ¿La dejaría ir si su felicidad estaba con Potter? La respuesta era no. Porque dejarla ir seria dejar ir su vida, su luz condenándolo a la oscuridad por el resto de su vida. Era egoísta.

-No entiendo que ocurre… no entiendo que ha ocurrido… pero quiero que me escuches bien. Yo no finjo amarte. No finjo Draco… -Draco la soltó y desvió la mirada no quería verla. Porque si lo hacía estaba seguro que le creería.

-Mírame por favor. –suplico Hermione desesperada tomando el rostro de Draco. – mírame a los ojos y veras la verdad de mis palabras. Veras mis sentimientos reflejados en ellos. Porque el amor no se puede fingir Draco. Te amo con locura amor mío. – susurro atrayendo la mirada de Draco aprovechando el shock de sus palabras para besarlo con ternura, con cariño y todo el amor que le profesaba.

Draco se entrego a esa caricia se aferro a ella con desesperación y comenzó a besarla con pasión desmedida olvidando un poco el motivo por el cual estaba allí muriéndose de celos.

Narcisa al ver que las crisis de celos de su hijo estaba pasando y se encontraba más tranquilo devorando los labios de Hermione se levanto y se alejo de la pareja. Al salir vio a Harry recostado de uno de las paredes con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados algo pensativo

-¿Los has visto verdad? – pregunto mirando al hombre que la miraba y asentía con la cabeza. –comprendo… ¿has encontrado algo? -Pregunto esperanzada.

-No, y el tiempo se agota. – Harry se acerco a Narcisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – cuide de mi princesa. – le pidió y se alejo de aquel lugar.

-El amor entre ustedes dos es algo confuso, algo que tememos darle un nombre. Es un amor tan poderoso y puro que resulta ser perturbador. –susurro Narcisa viendo la espalda de Harry perderse en uno de los pasillos. – ¿cuál es ese lazo que los une? –pregunto al viento como si este pudiera contestar a su pregunta. ¿Por qué la calidez de sus magias es igual?

Abraxas estaba encerrado en la biblioteca en el tercer piso hojeando un libro de pociones tenebrosas.

Unos pasos lentos se acercaban a él. Pasos suaves y seguros.

Se giro para ver de quien se trataba y allí estaba ella de nuevo con sus ojos fijos en el.

Frunció el seño. No le agradaba nada que ella estuviera invadiendo su privacidad, su vida, su biblioteca.

-En ese libro no encontraras lo que con tal desespero buscas. – le susurro y tomo el libro que sostenía Abraxas. -Ninguno libro de pociones oscuras te dará la respuesta. Porque lo que buscas no es una poción. Es un hechizo. –aseguro la pequeña Evangeline acercándose más Abraxas que retrocedió un paso ante la cercanía de la castaña. Quien solo devolvió el libro al estante. Y se alejo de él.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de tu palabra?, después todo me has estado engañando desde que te conozco. –le reprocho molesto por descubrir que todo lo que sabía de ella era un vil mentira.

Evangeline sonrió con una sonrisa triste y miro a los ojos de Abraxas.

-Lo mismo me dijiste aquella vez. – susurro y se giro dispuesta a buscar algo que leer.

-¿Espera de que hablas? – la tomo del brazo deteniendo su avance.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? – pregunto repentinamente. - Quiero hablar con alguien. –susurro. - Me siento sola en esta enorme mansión. Debo suponer que algunas cosas nunca cambian. –susurro de nuevo con un deje de tristeza en su voz mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –levanto una de sus cejas ignorando aquellas palabras llenas de melancolía.

-Disculpe mi osadía. Le dejare solo para que continúe con su investigación. – inclino un poco la cabeza dispuesta a marcharse.

-¡Espere! –le pidió algo desesperado, con nerviosismo se paso la mano por su cabello. – demos un paseo. – le pidió pasando de ella para que le siguiera. – ¿algún día dejara de ser tan formar con migo, Y actual de esa forma cómo actúas con mi madre y mi padre? – le pregunto repentinamente.

Evangeline se detuvo y lo miro fijamente hasta que Abraxas se giro unos escalones más debajo de Evangeline quien le sonrió por primera vez.

-Es divertido hacerle rabiar cuando le hablo con propiedad. – con pasos ajiles bajo tres escalones y con su dedo índice toco la nariz de Abraxas quien se sonrojo al momento. –¿Que tan rápido es señor Malfoy? – pregunto repentinamente.

-¿Emm...? – fue lo único que salió de los labios de Abraxas.

-¿Que tan rápido es…? bueno olvídelo mejor comprobémoslo. – le volvió a sonreír. –si me atrapas te contare un secreto. – le susurro en el oído para luego bajar corriendo las escaleras dejando su hermoso vestido color carmesí oleando con el viento ocasionado por su rápido correr y dejando ese perfume a vainilla en el aire que era como estar en una pradera rodeados de cientos de flores silvestres. Su olor era puro, natural como el su madre.

Tras unos segundos de no saber qué hacer, Abraxas decidió seguir a la bipolar de Evangeline, no quería que se perdiera en la mansión. La escucho reír a unos tres metros delante de él.

Lucios caminaba sumergido en un pergamino de la última negociación de su empresa. Cuando escucho la risa infantil de Evangeline quien casi choca con él. Lucios haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos se aparto del camino de la niña dejando caer el pergamino, pegándose de la ventana cercana por la que casi se cae si no se fuera sujetado de las cortinas. Con el seño fruncido miro con mirada asesina a la niña quien le sonrió con alegría y un deje de arrogancia. Evangeline se detuvo a unos pasos de Lucios quien estaba a punto de lanzarle un cruciatus y miro a Abraxas que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy. Solo que creí que sería más rápido, lamento que la vejez lo esté volviendo más lento. –y con una inclinación volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Abraxas se detuvo frente a su abuelo descansando un poco. Miro el pergamino de su abuelo sobre el suelo y se apresuro a recogerlo.

-Tome abuelo. – le ofreció el pergamino a un Lucios que aun no salía de su asombro. ¿A caso la mocosa lo había llamado anciano? –lamento lo ocurrido… cuando la atrape le diré cuales son las reglas de la mansión. – se apresuro a decir Abraxas retomando la persecución.

Evangeline corría y corría abría sus brazos como si volara. Como si tuviera esa libertad que tanto deseaba. Bajos las escales tropezando con la señora Electra quien subía con una bandeja de bocadillos para Lucios. Los cuales rodaron por todas las escaleras cuando Evangeline la atropello, la anciana mujer tubo que sostenerse de las barandas de las escaleras con una mano en el pecho ahogando un grito debido al susto. Si caía por esas caleras estaba segura que no viviría para contarlo.

-¡Sí que es torpe señora Electra!. – le dijo pasando de ella. Sin detenerse ayudarla manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¡Merlín es un demonio esa niña! – exclamo el amas de llaves recuperándose del susto.

-¿Ya paso por aquí verdad? – pregunto Abraxas respirando agotado. Evangeline tenía muchas energías y parecía ser inagotable.

-Sí, joven debo recordarle que está prohibido correr en las escaleras y pasillos de la mansión. – hablo estrictamente la mujer arreglándose un poco el cabello.

Abraxas suspiro y saco su varita de parte trasera de su pantalón y recogió todo el desastre que había ocasionado Evangeline. Le dio la bandeja a Electra y le sonrió.

-Creo que eso tiene que enseñárselo a Evangeline. – le dijo sin prestarle más atención y seguir con la persecución.

Se estaba dando por vencido, cuando la vio hablando con sus padres, bueno discutiendo con su padre. Su madre lo vio y le sonrió. Cuando le iba hacer señas para que no dijera nada Evangeline se giro y le vio con sonrisa de petulante volvió a salir corriendo con la misma agilidad de una gacela, la próxima vez que la viera la petrificaría, pensó tomando aire.

-¿Que ocurre Abraxas cual es la urgencia? – pregunto Hermione mirando a su hijo sudoroso y algo rojo.

-Madre… juro… juro que la atrapare… ya verá un Malfoy nadie le gana. – dijo lleno de determinación con el poco aire que le llegaba a los pulmones cuando escucho de nuevo las risas de Evangeline. Se llevo las manos al rostro. –¡¿Merlín nunca se cansa?. -Se pregunto en voz alta frustrado para continuar con su carrera.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que ella está usando un hechizo para ser más rápida? – pregunto Draco a su esposa quien sonrió algo malvada viendo como su hijo seguía a una burlona Evangeline.

-Abraxas tiene que aprender a perder. Además nosotras nunca perdemos. – dijo con arrogancia mirando a su marido con algo llamado superioridad.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto elevando un ceja como si duda lo antes dicho por su esposa. La cual sonrió asintiendo con firmeza.

Narcisa le indicaba a un grupo de personas los arreglos para su fiesta de navidad que sería en dos días. Estaba atrasada y estresada. Cuando escucho una risa que nunca había llegado a sus oídos, una fresca y pura risa. Y fue en ese momento que vio a la veloz Evangeline corriendo hacia donde estaba ella y una de las decoradoras mostrándole una caja con cintas y escarchas de colores. Lo siguiente que fue consiente fue como la caja salió volando formando arcoíris brillantes y su ayudante en sentada sobre su trasero con la caja sobre su cabeza.

-¡Hoy está más brillante señora Narcisa! – le grito Evangeline dirigiéndose al jardín donde la nieve había dejado de caer gracias a un hechizo climático.

Abraxas llego hasta su abuela y la miro habían muchas escarchas y cintas sobre ella y su cabello, se puso pálido y se apresuro a disculpase.

-Lo siento mucho abuela, Evangeline es difícil de tratar, la traeré enseguida para que se disculpe con usted. –y sin esperar que su abuela contestara continua su marcha.

-Estos niños de hoy, rebosan de energía. –dijo sonriendo mirando a su alrededor ocurriéndose una maravillosa idea para la decoración de gran salón de baile.

Evangeline se recostó de un árbol y comenzó a silbar para guiar Abraxas, ya estaba un poco cansada. El hechizo de _**carrera**_ puesto sobre sus zapatos había desaparecido cuando piso el jardín. Miro sus botines negros llenos de nieve. Suspiro dejando escapar el aire caliente que salió en forma de vapor de su boca.

Cerró sus ojos y continúo silbando. Conociendo a la tortuga de Abraxas seguiría dentro de la mansión buscándola, sonrió ante el pensamiento. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se divertía. Que corría, que soñaba volar. Sus labios se volvían rojos como las cerezas y su piel se veía cada vez más pálida a causa del frio. Asía tanto tiempo que no sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su propia risa la cual se había vuelto una extraña en sus labios. Y Abraxas en una simple carrera se la regresaba. Era un niño misterioso muy frente aquella persona. Continúo silbando aquella melodía. Sintiendo libertad por unos minutos.

-¡Te atrape leona! – la atrapo contra el árbol Abraxas algo cansado respirando con dificulta pero sonriendo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no corría. Tanto tiempo que reía tanto. Que se olvidad un podo de aquel tormentoso dolor que albergaba en su corazón.

Evangeline sonrió y lo empujo con algo de fuerza tumbándolo sobre la nieve.

Abraxas la miro sorprendido y la tomo te pie cuando se disponía a huir de nuevo de él haciendo la caer tambien. Con algo de fuerza la alaba por el pie mientras ella trataba inútilmente de agarrarse de la nieve sin dejar de reír.

-¡No…! ¡No…! ¡No suéltame…!- pidió sin dejar de reír Evangeline pataleando tratando de comer nieve.

Abraxas no la soltó la giro dejándola frente a él. Y se sentó sobre su abdomen. Y la miro fijamente. Su cabello ondulado suave al tacto. Su piel pálida y sonrosada a causa del frio y su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillantes, algo que nunca había visto antes. Su largas pestañas y sus finas cejas eran perfecta, su pequeña nariz respingada era adornada con hermosas pecas y sus labios en forma de corazón de un rojo cereza, ella era hermosa. Con algo de temblor en sus manos recorrió todo aquello que tanto admiraba en secreto.

Evangeline lo admiro y sonrió con pesar. Poso su mano sobre la Abraxas y sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente oscuros, opacos y sin luz.

-Así es, como vez a Jema... Es la misma mirada. – susurro y Abraxas despertó de su sueño. Y se puso rápidamente de pie.

La castaña se quedo sobre la nieve con los brazos extendidos así los lados con su vestido carmesí algo arrugado mostrando sus blanca piernas cubiertas de una medias blancas transparentes rodeado del más inmaculado blanco mirando fijamente el cielo nublado.

Abraxas aun un poco sonrojado le tendió la mano a Evangeline la cual ella ignoro y desvió el rostro. Su reacción cuando nombro a Jema le había molestado devolviéndola de nuevo aquella oscuridad en la cual vivía, había sido una ingenua.

-Vamos toma mi mano, si te quedas mucho tiempo allí te enfermaras y solo quedan dos días para la fiesta. – le dijo algo indiferente.

-Estoy acostumbrada al frio. –susurro tomando un poco de nieve y mirándola. – de donde provengo siempre hay frio, aunque no esté nevando, aunque el sol este en los alto y sus rayos quemen mi piel. Siempre hay frio. – susurro ignorando la mano aun tendida de Abraxas. –la calidez ya no existe en mi. –concluyo.

-¿Tú eres mi madre cierto? ¿Bienes del pasado? – pregunto algo desesperado, tenía muchas dudas. ¿Quizás lo que él sentía se debía a que ella era su madre?

-Yo no soy tu madre… no soy del pasado. –respondió a cada una de sus preguntas con monotonía apretando con algo de ira la nieva. –vete… déjame sola…

-¡No! – respondió con seguridad.

-Vete déjame sola… -volvió a susurrar cerrando sus ojos. –Estoy cansada de existir. – susurro cediendo al involuntario sueño.

Abraxas se quedo paralizado al escuchar esas palabras que le parecían ridículas, indignantes, una burla hacia él y su madre. El luchaba porque su madre viviera y ahora venia Evangeline una capia de su madre de doce años y le decía que estaba cansada de existir. ¿Qué clase de burla era esa? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel?

-No sé quién eres y de dónde vienes y si Evangeline es tu verdadero nombre, pero de algo si estoy seguro… y es que no me importa si quieres morir o no. Solo te exijo que no vuelvas a usas esas palabras en mi presencia, no cuando estoy luchando por salvar la vida de mi madre. ¿Le ha quedado claro? – le pregunto dejándose caer de rodilla frente a ella aun controlando su ira de oír como ella despreciaba su vida. Y esas ansias de desaparecer que había visto en sus ojos.

Sin embargo Evangeline no escucho sus exigencias, estaba dormida. Estaba cansada de su larga y eterna existencia. De su larga carrera en busca de su libertad.

-Eres hermosa, pero tal belleza solo esconde un arma marchita. ¿Que han visto tus ojos para perder su brillo…? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quien fue tan vil que te arranco las ganas de vivir...? ¿Quién te condeno a esa tristeza que padeces, a esa soledad que te rodea? ¿Donde está la calidez de tu corazón frio…? ¿Quién te ha robado el alma Evangeline? – se pregunto Abraxas levantándose con Evangeline entre sus brazos con su cabeza sobre su pecho. – ¿donde pretendes ir?, ¿de quién huyes? –pregunto en susurro cerca del oído de la niña de ojos soñares. – ¿seré capaz de protegerte? –se pregunto. En uno de las ventanas de la mansión Hermione miraba la escena algo preocupada.

…

Harry estaba mirando el atardecer bajo el manzano, escuchaba los segundos pasar en su reloj de bolsillo con el común tick tack.

A pesar de frio y de la nieve se mantenía allí, junto a dos tumbas.

Había llevado los cuerpos de sus padres al lugar que pertenecían. Ellos nunca estuvieron en enterrados en un cementerio, sus cuerpos habían sido sellados en un lugar secreto para que sus tumbas no fueran profanadas por los moltifagos y los transformaran en inferís en venganza o como símbolo de poder. Ahora después de tanto tiempo él los podía llevar al lugar en el cual debían reposar. En uno de los lugares donde fueron felices, bajo el manzano.

Pasos lentos se dejaron escuchar sobre la nieve. Ginny se acercaba lentamente al manzano, miro preocupada a su esposo. No entendía porque había tomado la decisión de cambiar el lugar de descanso de sus padres. Pero no le cuestionaría como siempre su decisión, lo que la desconcertaba era que sus tumbas fueran bajo al manzano. El lugar favorito de Hermione.

-Sabes Ginny que el manzano esta justo en la dirección de la habitación de Hermione. – le dijo levantado la mano mostrando la única habitación que se mantenía en penumbras.

Ginny apretó los puños ya no soportaba mas, no quería escuchar a Harry a cada momento pronunciar el nombre de Hermione. Era doloroso para ella. ¿Porque él no podía ver el dolor que le causaba escucharlo nombrarla?

-¿Por qué Harry? – pregunto bajando la cabeza apuñando sus manos.

Harry la miro sin comprender, con preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre Hermione ha tenido que estar en medio de los dos? ¿Cuándo vas a dejarla de verla a ella y mirarme a mí? – le pregunto algo desesperada pero aun si mirarlo. –años tras años eh esperado que ese enamoramiento hacia ella terminara, que la dejaras de amar, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo veo como te aferras mas ella y me dejas en el olvido. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos como pareja? – le pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos. – Ya no le recuerdo sabes... Quizás fue hace un mes o quizás tres... No lo recuerdo, porque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormiste conmigo más de tres horas seguidas. – Le reprocho levantando su rostro – todo las noches veo como te sumerges en la biblioteca cuando llegas del trabajo. Veo como te alejas de nuestra familia y te refugias entre esos malditos libros buscando una hechizo o una poción que no existe, ¡Acéptalo de de una maldita vez Harry…! ¡Hermione morirá! – le grito las últimas palabras mirando como Harry se ponía de pie. –y tu seguirás aquí… yo seguiré aquí…

Harry no dijo nada pero miro a Ginny temblorosa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y comprendió el dolor de su esposa. El ya esperaba esa explosión por parte de ella.

-No sabes cómo odio a Hermione. –susurro. – la odio tanto… por siempre estar a tu lado, por siempre hacerte sonreír y por siempre apoyarte, por ser tu refugio. Siempre es ella… todos estos últimos años ella se ha vuelto el centro de tu universo. Toda tu vida gira a su alrededor. Todo lo que haces lo haces por ella, buscando su aprobación. Incluso has dado media vida para mantenerla con vida. ¿Tanto es ese amor que sientes por ella que no puedes renunciar a ella a pesar de tenerme, a pesar que ella ama a otro hombre? Me duele… Duele verte a su lado, verte abrazarla, aferrarte a ella… La odio tanto que deseo su muerte... Deseo que siga sufriendo para que sienta un poco de dolor que yo siento. Aunque con ello signifique perderte a ti.

-Ginny no sabes lo que dices. – le susurro Harry abrumado y dolido por las palabras de su esposa y por el dolor que le causaba. Si tan solo ella supiera ese secreto que callaba y aun no podía revelar.

-¡Que no sé lo que digo…! tú no eres el que sientes esté dolor que ya no puedo ocultar. Tú no eres quien espera cada noche llorando porque su amado ama a otra mujer mientras me consume este amor. ¿Qué quieres que haga?, quieres que adore a la mujer que me ha robado la felicidad… Pues no puedo hacerlo Harry Jasme Potter... En ocasiones llegue a comprender la unión que tienen, esa extraña relación debido a todo lo que han pasado juntos, a todo ese sufrimiento que les dejo la guerra, pero ya es suficiente. Todos sufrimos y lo superamos, pero ustedes dos siguen aferrado el uno al otro... La maldigo mil veces por causarme tanto daño. ¡Odio a Hermione Granger y deseo que muera! –grito fuertemente sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su mejilla.

Harry la había bofeteado.

Levanto la mirada y lo miro frente a ella con dolor en sus ojos, pero podía ver rabia en ellos y sobre todo había tormento, desesperación.

-¿Te duele no es así? – le pregunto tocándose la mejilla lastimada con amargura. - te duele que dese su muerte, te duele que esté muriendo... Ella es una maldita mujer que años tras años se ha hecho pasar por mi amiga para estar a tu lado, para adueñarse de ti de esta forma... de esa forma que ya no puedes vivir sin ella… Los odio a los dos... Y más me odio a mi misma por no hacer nada durante todo este tiempo, por dejar que ella se interpusiera en nuestro camino, en nuestro matrimonio. Pero ella tendrá su castigo, Merlín se ha encargado de castigarla por el sufrimiento que me causa… Ella morirá pronto y tú no podrás hacer nada, y beberé y bailare el día que eso ocurra. Festejare su muerte. Porque ese será el día mas dichoso de mi vida. – dijo con malicia, con lagrimas en su ojos y sus manos hechas puños.

-Cállate Ginebra Weasley o me olvidare que eres mi esposa y que soy un caballero.- le amenazo airado, el comprendía el dolor de Ginny pero eso no quería decir que el soportaría que ella se expresara de Hermione así frente a las tumbas de su padre y frente a él.

-¿Que harás me golpearas por expresar lo que siento? ¿Me hechizaras para que calle? Tú has hecho de mi lo que soy ahora. Una mujer amargada, desdichada. Soy infeliz… por tu culpa y la de ella… soy infeliz... Me condenaste a este sufrimiento… A esta soledad… ¿Porque siempre ha sido ella? ¿Qué te ha dado ella que yo no te haya dado? ¿Qué te ha ofrecido que yo no lo haya ofrecido Harry si te lo he dado todo…? mi corazón ya no resiste mas. Has condenado nuestro matrimonio a este sufrimiento. –Ginny estaba dejando salir todo aquello que la atormentaba. Toda esa rabia y dolor que escurecían su corazón y nublaban su mente. Ese torrente de emociones y celos era un veneno que la consumía lentamente el alma.

-Ginny yo lo lamente. – susurro acercándose a su esposa. Pero ella se alejo de él.

-Lamentar no solucionaran las cosas. Lo único que lo puede es… la muerte de ella… si ella desaparece tú y yo tendremos una oportunidad de ser felices. – susurro apretando los puños mirándole con ojos llenos de odio, aferrándose a esa idea como un naufrago a una tablilla. Pero no podía estar más equivocada y cuando se diera dé cuenta de ello, sería muy tarde.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes…! no puedo permitir que ella desaparezca. No puedo dejarla sola, no después de que nos hemos encontrado… no después de lo que ella ha sacrificado todo por mí, por mi vida, por mi felicidad. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes Ginny? ¿Por qué no entiendes…? – pregunto algo desesperado.

-¿Porque tú no me entiendes a mí? – le pregunto quieta. - desde que tengo 11 años he vivido bajo la sombra de Hermione Granger. La perfecta Hermione, hasta mi madre la adora. He tenido que aguantar todas las especulaciones sobre ustedes dos. He tenido que aguantar cada vez que corrías en su busca o ella en la tuya. Las noches que no llegas a casa porque te quedas a su lado. He tenido que aguantar que siempre prefieras tenerla a ella a tu lado, he tenido que soportar que construyeras esa maldita habitación en nuestra casa donde no me dejas entrar y donde has pasado noches en vela vigilando su sueño. Que le dediques todos tus tiempos libres... He soportado tanto por estar a tu lado. No puedo evitar odiarla. Y no deseo hacerlo. Dime Harry ¿la amas? – pregunto con determinación aunque sentía que sus corazón no soportaría la respuesta.

-Yo… lo siento Ginny. – Harry desvió la mirada. Como no amar a su hermana. Como no amarla después de todo el amor que ella sentía por él, ese amor que la había llevado a sacrificar todo por brindarle un futuro que se veía cubierto de nubes oscuras a causa el dolor de saber que pronto la perdería.

-¿Son amantes Harry? – pregunto con un hilo de voz dejando fluir las lagrimas por su rostro dejando ver el dolor que le había causado sus disculpas.

-¿Que… no por supuesto que no? Nuestro amor no es de esa clase… - respondió alarmado mirando a Ginny como si se fuera vuelto loca. Como ella podía pensar eso, como todos podían mal interpretar los sentimientos que Hermione y el se profesaban. ¿A caso no podía ver ese sentimiento de hermandad que había entre los dos, ese cariño inmenso?

-¿Me amas?, ¿alguna vez me llegaste amar? – volvió a preguntar sintiendo como el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, sintiendo como su corazón sangraba y su alma lloraba desolada.

-¿Aun lo dudas Ginny? – le pregunto atormentado por aquella discusión que no los lleva a ninguna parte, que solo les causaba sufrimiento, que solo los distanciaba a un mas. Sin embargo el se volvió acercar a ella y poso su mano sobre una de sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa del llanto. ¿Por qué ella no podía ver el que solo la amaba como mujer a ella?

-Solo necesito escucharlo. – susurro cerrando los ojos sin dejar de temblar. Harry la estaba torturando con su silencio, con sus afirmaciones y con sus palabras a medias. Con esa mirada llena de amor y tristeza.

-Te amo Ginny. – le dijo sin dudarlo. Sus palabras trasmitían sinceridad.

Aun así, Ginny necesitaba más, algo más, algo que se lo probase. Y solo podía hacer algo que confirmaría el amor que sentía Harry por ella. Solo una cosa lo haría.

-Entonces deja de ver a Hermione. Deja de ir a buscarla, deja de buscar algo que pueda salvar su vida porque ella ya no tiene salvación. – le pidió duramente mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza. Su egoísmo le podía costar la vida a Hermione, pero ella no le importaba si ella vivía o moría. Solo deseaba que desapareciera de sus vidas para siempre y la dejara vivir feliz junto a su amado.

-¿Que dices? – pregunto dolido alejándose de Ginny como si contacto quemara, el nunca haría tal cosa, aunque negarse le costara su matrimonio al lado de la mujer que amaba. El no abandonaría a Hermione. Nunca lo haría porque ella nunca lo abandono, porque desde el día que se reencontraron ella siempre estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo, ayudándole, sacrificando todo por el, arriesgando su vida para asegurar la suya. Si Ginny no podía comprender eso y que él la amaba. Si no creía y no tenía confianza en él y su palabra, entonces quizás ella no lo amaba como él creía. Quizás lo mejor sería dejarla ir. Aunque eso le doliera en el alma, porque él la amaba.

-Digo que la dejes. – su petición era clara. Si él la dejaba estaría demostrándole que el solo la amaba a ella. Pero los ojos de Harry la confesaron una terrible verdad. Una terrible verdad que la izo estremecer y sus ojos una vez más se llenaron de lagrimas al comprender cuál sería su respuesta.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan egoísta. – dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella. - que tu corazón albergara tanto odio por ella. –Harry bajo la cabeza y se quito sus anteojos dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos. -Lo siento Ginny pero no te demostrare que aun te amo de esa forma. –Harry le dio la espalda a Ginny y toco la corteza del manzano suplicándole a sus padres algo de fuerza, darle la espalda a su amada era doloroso. El la amaba como desde el primer día que probó sus labios carmín llenos de miedos y dulzura. Como extrañaba a esa Ginny.

-Eres el amor de mi vidas Harry.- le susurro con firmeza sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. - Siempre te he sido fiel. – con tristeza ella tambien retrocedió un paso ampliando el abismo que los separaba. - Me entregue en cuerpo y alma a ti. – miro la espalda de su amado que se aferraba aquel manzano. El manzano de ella, de Hermione. Y eso alimento su odio y aumento su dolor. - Y estoy comenzando a pesan que lo nuestro fue un gran error. –sus últimas palabras lastimaron a Harry quien cerró sus ojos fuertemente. – aun así no tengo el valor de irme o dejarte ir. –susurro en medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche. El sol ya se había ocultado y los había sumergido en la inmensa oscuridad de una noche sin luna. Solo las estrellas y el manzano eran testigos de aquel dolor. De aquel egoísta amor.

Ese amor corrompido por el odio. Y por ese amor se cometería el peor de las aberraciones. Ese amor que tocaría algo que nunca debía ser tocado o dañado.

Ginny se marcho dejando a Harry solo en las penumbras, abrumado por el dolor. Sintiendo una inmensa tristeza. Y el corazón roto. Sin poder sostenerse se dejo caer. Apretó sus puños y ahogo un sollozo.

-Hermione… -susurro el nombre de su refugio y poso su mano sobre su corazón. – No te preocupes Hermione, el dolor pasara… - susurro manteniendo su mano en el corazón… - no llores princesa… no tomes el dolor de mi corazón, déjame sentirlo, no me sigas protegiendo... Por favor hermana déjame llorar…-suplico. - ¿qué debo hacer Hermione…? muéstrame una vez más que camino debo tomar. –pidió con desesperación. –aunque ame a Ginny no te puedo abandonar porque sería abandonarme a mí mismo, seria morir en vida… - miro las tumbas de sus padres y sonrió con amargura. –no podemos luchar contra el destino… la familia de héroes maldecida por el mago tenebrosos al que todos temen. Si uno muere el otro morirá al poco tiempo. Nuestras almas son gemelas, están unidas. No pueden existir si la otra ha desaparecido. Eso dice la profecía oculta. Por ello naci antes que mi princesa cumpliera el año, por ello ella pudo pronunciar ese hechizo... protegiendo mi vida, uniéndolas durante esa guerra. Mi alma ha sido dividida, una parte de ella te mantiene con vida mi Hermione, pero si mueres morirá tambien esa parte de mi alma que te mantiene con vida y mi alma ya debilitada por años de batallar contra Voldemort desaparecerá y eventualmente moriré... Pronto caminaremos hasta ustedes. – susurro posando una de sus manos sobre la tumba de su madre. - Mamá, papá nuestra princesa sufre a causa de mi egoísmo que no la deja ir y por mi egoísmo Ginny sufre. ¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto cerrando sus ojos tranquilizando su dolido corazón. Dejando fluir sus lágrimas. –nuestra desesperación por mantener al otro con vida nos han condenado a este sufrimiento. –susurro sonriendo con amargura aun dejando fluir las lagrimas de sus ojos marchitos.

En la mansión Malfoy Hermione estaba sentada sobre la cama donde dormía Evangeline con las manos sobre su corazón, sollozando en el silencio de aquella oscura habitación, sintiendo el dolor de su hermano, sintiendo su tristeza y desesperación. Conteniendo las ganas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo, protegerlo de aquello que le lastimaba.

Y fue allí cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearla sacándola de aquel dolor.

-No sigas por favor… no llores… tu llanto extrémese mi alma. – suplico Evangeline aferrándose a Hermione.

-El está sufriendo por mi culpa. ¿Por qué lo sigo lastimando cuando lo único que quiero es protegerlo y que sea feliz? – pregunto mirando a Evangeline.

-A veces cuando deseamos proteger a alguien lo lastimamos sin poder evitarlo. –le susurro. –todas estamos sufriendo. -La pequeña toco la mejilla de Hermione. –soy el ultimo y el primer destello de la estrella fugaz que cruzo los cielos, que cruzo las dimensiones, el espacio y el tiempo. Soy la eterna llama de luz que yace en la infinita oscuridad. No provengo de ningún lugar. Porque no tengo hogar. No tengo padres, no tengo hermanos o algún familiar… Soy el vacio y la soledad... Vine a este lugar en tu busca Hermione. Quería que me enseñaras a ser libre y poder sentir ese amor que hace tu brillo tan hermoso que aun a pesar de la distancia pude deslumbrar. –los ojos de Hermione mostraban shock. Aun le costaba asimilar las palabras de Evangeline. –he viajado tanto para poder encontrarte. He visto tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero aun no encuentro la felicidad y ese amor que vive en ti y en tu alma a pesar del dolor. –susurro con amargura. –fuiste la más valiente de todas y escribiste tu propio destino. ¿Yo seré capaz de escribir el mío?

-Eso quiere decir…

-Es bueno que lo entiendas Hermione… Eres la única de todas que ha logrado su cometido. –le susurro al oído dejando que la magia las envolviera a la dos con calidez. – ¿pero cuál es mi cometido?, ¿por qué existo? –pregunto sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos abrazada aun a Hermione. Ella envidia a Hermione, porque Hermione tenía personas que la amaban y si ella desaparecía, la llorarían, la extrañarían y la recordarían. Porque su corazón era cálido y había entregado amor el cual le era regresado en proporciones mucho mayores. Pero ella no podía entregar algo que no podía sentir. Si ella desapareciera nadie la recordaría, nadie lloraría por ella. Desaparecería para siempre, por toda la eternidad. Sola… ese era el único frio que podía sentir. El frio de la soledad…

-Que bueno… Harry se está tranquilizando… puede sentir tu amor a pesar de la distancia. –sonrió. -Estoy cansada. –susurro. –el alma de Harry está muy dañada. Debes lograr que deshaga el lazo antes que él sea consumido tambien. Mi poder mágico no es suficiente para reparar las dos almas al mismo tiempo. –Evangeline cerró los ojos con pesadez sumergiéndose una vez más en sus sueños, en la nada.

-Aunque desaparezca antes que tu querida Evangeline, te llevare en mi corazón, porque yo puedo sentir tu calidez y he oído tu risa y he visto felicidad en ti. –susurro Hermione recostándola sobre la mullida cama y cubrirla, acaricio su rostro. –Destello de estrella… Evangeline... Aquella que debe ser admirada de belleza y calidez que purifica las almas. –Hermione poso un beso sobre su frente dejando caer una lagrima sobre un de los ojos de Evangeline que recorrió su rostro. –Descansa mi otro yo. – susurro poniéndose de pie con algo de dificulta, pero con mucha más energía gracia a la magia que le había dado Evangeline.

-Madre. –la voz de Abraxas se dejo oír por toda la habitación…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! Una vez más… **

**Bueno chicos y chicas les agradezco por continuar leyendo la historia. Tambien les agradezco por su constante apoyo y buenos deseos… muchísimas gracias…**

**Ahora quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios. **

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **¡Hola!Antes que nada me disculpo por las dificultades que tuviste para leer capitulo anterior. Aunque no fue mi culpa si no un problema en la pagina. Aun así estoy feliz de tu perseverancia. Bueno estoy contenta de saber que tambien leerás caramelo de miel, estoy segura que te agradara. Muchas gracias por el apoyo… cuídate mucho… besos.

**Greece06****:** Hola! Tus palabras me causan risa. Eres tontita. No te preocupes es bueno que reprobaras así porque te seguirás sorprendiendo cada publicación con los próximos acontecimientos. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras. Besos.

**TempeAvril****:** Hola! Me alegra mucho entonces que todo este yendo como a ti te gustaría, y bueno tambien me alegra que te siga sorprendiendo con cada una de mis locuras… y muchas gracias por guardarme el secretito… jijijiji… besos…

**Caroone****: **Holaaaaaaa! Qué bueno que lo disfrutes… y te emocione leer cada nuevo capítulo. A mi tambien me emociona leer tus comentarios porque esa es la única forma de saber que las personas les agrada mi trabajo. Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome a pesar de mis muchos errores ortográficos. Bueno a mí me gusta mucho saber un poco más de las personas que me escriben por ello reviso sus perfiles y leo sus historia, porque tambien merecen apoyo y tu querida mía tienes talento… sabes que en mi pagina hay una larga lista de fanfic. Bueno la mayoría cree que están allí es porque me gustan o algo así, pero la realidad es otra, siempre en ellos hay algo que me atrae, un idea que puede ser mejorada a pesar de su redacción o lo común de muchos. Pero si dejo un reviews es porque en realidad me gusta la historia… y más aun si se trata de bleach ya que todas las historias que están allí de ese anime son porque realmente me gustan. Muchas gracias amiga por tu apoyo. Espero saber pronto de ti. Besos.

**Bliu Liz:** Hola! No tienes que agradecer nada, me gusta escribir, es mi pasatiempo, mi pasión y sobre todo es mi talento. Y me gusta mucho que personas como usted lo aprecien y se maravillen con mis ocurrencias… y bueno tienes razón hubo un fallo con la pagina. No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Tanto asi para desearlo leer una y otra vez. Eso me demuestra que voy por buen camino. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindas y espero sinceramente que este capítulo te haiga gustado. Besos…

**Maru:** Hola querida Maru! Como siempre me siento feliz de seguir contando con tu apoyo… y lamento mucho que no hayas entendido nada, te recomiendo si no leíste el comentario que deje al principio de cap que lo leas quizás así se te aclaren algunas dudas. Y si no es así siéntete libre de preguntar cosas que no entiendas yo estaré feliz de despejar un poco esas dudas. Bueno espero que estés bien y que haiga gustado este cap. Besos…

**Lunatico0030****: **ja ja ja ja… no entiendo porque te marea si está más claro que el agua… espero que este no te cause tambien mareo… muchísimas gracias por tu reviews… besos Mizu…

**Mari:** Hola! Es buena esa reacciones porque eso demuestra que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo… jijijiji… espero que las dudas que tenias sobre Evangeline se hayan despejado un poco y se no es así, pregúntame lo que no entiendas yo estaré complicidad de responderte. Espero de verdad no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Te agradezco el apoyo que me brindas… besos…

**Ladycat:** Hola! Ja ja ja me ha causado un poco de gracia tu forma de expresarte… me agrada que seas originar… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por comentar. Besos…

**saffuran****: **Holaaa! Espero no haber tardo demasiado jijijii… estoy feliz por tu apoyo, espero sinceramente seguir contando con él. Muchas gracias… besos.

**Gio:** Hola…! No tienes que agradecerme, yo soy la que agradece tu apoyo y palabras… muchas gracias de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Espero que este cap, tambien te guste. Besos…

**Aranxa: **Hola! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, lamento no haberlo sabido con anticipación… T_T te fuera dedicado un cap amiga… ya que siempre me estas apoyando y fuera sido una linda forma de retribuirte ese apoyo… aun así espero que haigas tenido un cumpleaños maravilloso y llenos de hermosas sorpresas… me alegra mucho saber que has quedado fascinada con el cap anterior y que estés dispuesta a leer caramelos de miel. Eso me alegra mucho tambien… muchos besos y cuídate querida Aranxa. "tu nombre me gusta mucho"

**Luna-Wood****: **Hola y bienvenida!Es inevitables que las personas sensibles lloren con cada capítulo, es mucha tristeza y dolor el que sufren los personajes. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tomar la decisión de seguir leyendo esta dolorosa historia. Besos.

**Jesica-haruzuchia****: **Hola! Siento tus temores en cada una de tus palabras tambien como esas emociones que no has podido plasmar en el comentario y sabes una cosa… eso me hace muy feliz porque siento que la historia ha tocado tu corazón y hecho que tus ojos derramen lagrimas cada vez que te sumerges en cada capítulo. Aun así me temo que no podre complacerte en algunas cosas. Pero sé que al final quedaras satisfecha… después de un día lluvioso y frio viene un día soleado y cálido. Recuerda que siempre hay un final feliz aunque aun en mi historia no está definido… muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome… por esperar ansiosamente cada capítulo… por estar allí… besos querida Jesica…

**Aid4****:** Hola! Bueno entiendo las clases son importante lo mismo me ocurre a mi… en ocasiones no tengo mucho tiempo de seguir escribiendo y por ello en ocasiones suelo tardan tanto… sabes algo… yo tambien lloro y sufro cuando estoy escribiendo, porque para hacerlo tengo que sentirme muy triste pata que cada capítulo trasmita ese sentimiento. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo… espero con ansias leer tu comentario en caramelos de miel… besos…

**Miss histery****:** Hola! Bienvenida… me alegra mucho que la historia te haiga capturado y lamento mucho que tengas muchas dudas. Por favor siéntete en la libertad de preguntarme lo que quiera, para mi será un placer de despejar sus dudas… muchas gracias por su reviews… besos querida Dann´

**Kamy0709: **Hola! Ja ja ja me gusto mucho esa forma de expresarse… me alegra saber que te tomas algún tiempo en pensar en la historia y tambien en la de caramelos de miel… j aja jaja no te preocupes, es mejor que hallas reprobado porque así te seguirás sorprendido cada vez más a medida que baya avanzando la historia. Muchas gracias por tus vibras me ayudado mucho a no perder la inspiración… besos…

**Stefany: **Hola! Ja ja ja me disculpo por haberlo dejado allí. No sabes lo feliz que me haces a escribirme de esa forma, siento que sonrojo y mi pecho se llena de emoción… tengo una estúpida sonrisa pintada en el rostro por tus palabras, me siento muy feliz que me tomes como una gran escritora… eso es el mejor pago por mi trabajo… y bueno creo que no me he tardado mucho… bueno muchos besos y cuídate muchos… espero leer con ansias tu reviews…

**Daniela SOS: **Hola querida amiga… jijiji espero que aun sigas viva… ya que no me tardado casi nada… pero aun así ¿sigues viva verdad? Bueno gracias por dejar tu reviews, ya que eso es lo que nos motiva a nosotros los escritores… muchos besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto…

**SALESIA: **HOLA! Como siempre me dejas impresionada con tu reviews, este capítulo estaba listo desde el lunes… pero no lo publicaba por ti… esperaba ansiosa leer tu comentario. Los adoro… me motivan a escribir y me pone a pensar un montón, porque sus deducciones siempre me llevan un paso mas allá. Siempre me motiva y me dan ideas para el siguiente cap. Eres una de las personas que no me deja caer y desistir de escribir algo mas… lamento mucho que tus horas de sueño se hayan visto afectadas y reducidas… T_T espero que el fin de semana puedas recuperarlas todas… estoy muy emocionada que estés leyendo caramelos de miel…. Y sobre todo que haigas dejado un comentario… ya lo he leído y me he emocionando como siempre… jijijji…

DIOS! Eres genial… los has captado… así es, solo ellas pueden entender el corazón de un Malfoy y solo un Malfoy puede comprender completamente el corazón de ellas. Aunque me temo que tienes razón. Abraxas "el abuelo de Draco" está enamorado de Hermione Dumbledore y ella le corresponde en cierta forma sus sentimientos. Pero ella tiene una misión y es salvar el alma de Tom. Por ello le causara daño Abraxas y por ello cuando viaja al futuro le pide a Hermione que cuide y proteja a Draco ya que es como una forma de compensar el daño que ha causado.

Jajajaja… eres imposible… de verdad no para de reír con tus suposiciones… eres una verdadera bruja… jijijiji… de verdad no sé cómo lo haces… te explicare un poco… en cada tiempo existe una Hermione, en cada espacio, en cada mundo paralelo o en cada dimensión. Y tienes razón. Cada vez que una Hermione desaparece una renace… pero todas tienen algo distinto y una misión distinta. Recuerda las palabras de Evangeline… las que leíste hace unos minutos… ella le pregunta Hermione por su misión y el motivo de su existencia. Es algo triste pero ella está a la deriva, sin padres o familia. Ella está sola… el motivo de ello es que cada una de las Hermione`s tiene un alma que salvar un motivo por el cual existir. Y Hermione ya lo cumplió. Salvo las almas de los Malfoy y el alma de Harry. Y sobre todo protegió todo un mundo ofreciendo su vida y tiempo a cambio de la paz. Y algo mas Hermione Potter es la única que ha nacido de un vientre las otras solo han aparecido en sus diferentes tiempos. J aja ja waaaaaaaaaa! Si lo has adivinado tambien… giratiempos tambien esta entrelazada con los gemelos malditos.

Bueno allí te equivocas, debes recordar la expresión de Draco cuando Evangeline hablo del pasado y de la petición que se le había hecho a Hermione. En definitiva el si recordaba aquel evento pasado. Y bueno en aquel momento Hermione y Draco ya habían estado juntos y Abraxas ya habia nacido…

Bueno ha sido un placer como siempre hablar un poco contigo aunque sea a través de este medio. Una pregunta ¿Por qué no tienes tu propia cuanta de fanfiction? Porque así seria mas cómodo para mi hablar libremente contigo… bueno espero que estés bien… y que mis historias no te estranochen mucho… besos querida amiga…

**Crazzy76****:** Holaa! Me alegra mucho que te haiga gustado el cap y sobre todo que estés dispuesta a leer caramelos de miel… eso me alegra mucho… y bueno siento mucho robarte tu tiempo… y más un si estás trabajando… pero sé que te es inevitable… jijijiji… así que no le diremos a nadie que dejas de trabajar para leer giratiempos… ja ja ja no tienes que agradecer es todo lo contrario yo le agradezco por sus reviews y por amar esta historia… muchas gracias… besos…

**Estoy un poco cansada… pero feliz por cada uno de sus comentarios… muchos besos y buenos deseos para todos… espero el capitulo allá estado a la altura de cada una de sus exigencias… y sobre todo espero tener muchos reviews…**

**Muchas gracias chicos… nos estaremos leyendo pronto… con cariño:**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	13. Chapter 13 ¿Pasado, Presente o Futuro?

**Dedicada con mucho cariño a mí querido Lunático0030. **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**Capitulo 13**

**¿Pasado, Presente o Futuro?**

El sonido de las cadenas algo viejas y oxidadas de un antiguo columpio donde una pequeña niña de 12 años de edad se mecía lentamente con su cabello castaño rizado suelto rompía el silencio de aquel paisaje armonioso cubierto de nieve pura y blanca. La joven se mecía con su cabeza hacia atrás mirando las nubes grises, sintiendo el viento gélido en sus rojas mejillas. Sintiendo bolar por unos minutos como un hermoso ruiseñor. Cerró sus ojos y se entrego aquella sensación de libertad. Quería volar. Ese era el sueño que quería realizar. Porque de tanto existir lo que más que deseaba era decir adiós y desaparecer.

Se impulso con mayor fuerza como si eso le pudiera ayudar a volar. Y cuando el columpio alcanzaba mas altura salto de el con un ágil salto cayendo de pie sobre la nieve en la cual se hundió unos centímetros. Suspiro dos beses dejando escapar el aire caliente de su boca en forma de vapor. Volviendo a la realidad de la que era presa… por segundos quiso gritar llena de frustración y desesperación, pero contuvo ese grito y abrió los ojos resignada.

Miro frente a ella a una delicada mujer sentada mirándola fijamente dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo. Al lado de Hermione estaba Abraxas sosteniendo una sombrilla que la protegía de los copos de nieve que comenzaba a caer lentamente.

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente a la vez que Abraxas se apresuraba a cubrirla con su capa protegiéndola del frio invierno.

-Ya es hora. – les comunico a los dos jóvenes quienes asintieron con sus cabezas.

Evangeline caminaba junto a Hermione. Y junto Hermione caminaba Abraxas cubriéndola con la sombrilla protegiéndola de la nieve.

Abraxas saco el reloj de bolsillo de su abrigo de piel color café. Y miro la hora, suspiro dejando escapar un poco de vapor de su boca. Aun era temprano. La fiesta de navidad daría inicio a unas pocas horas. Aun así se sentía impaciente. Sin embargo sentía un extraño malestar al pensar en ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo cariño?. – pregunto Hermione mirando a su hijo que fruncía el seño.

-Nada madre, no se preocupe. – se apresuro a pedir cuando Hermione lo miro con tristeza.

-Es usted un grandísimo idiota joven Malfoy. – se burlo Evangeline tomando la mano de Hermione sonriéndole gentilmente.

-¡¿Que has dicho cabeza de escoba vieja? – contraataco mirando fríamente a su contrincante quien frunció el seño e inflo sus mejillas ahora rojas por el insulto.

-¡Si Hermione no hay duda que tu hijo es un verdadero idiota…! Si yo fuera tu no le dejaría que se siguiera tiñendo el cabello. No le hace bien al pobre. – hablo con pesar, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho, montando un escena dramática.

-¡Eres insufrible! – exclamo Abraxas ocasionando que Hermione sonriera, recordando viejos tiempos. Recordando a Draco y a ella en sus años en Hogwarts. Esos días en los que él era detestable, esos días pasados que ahora apreciaba como tesoros. Días que no volverían.

Suspiro recordando los sobrenombres absurdos que se daban, las criticas y las pelear verbales que en alguna ocasión llegaron a hechizos y a golpes. Sonrió con tristeza esos días nunca más volverían, ni aunque utilizara su bien guardado Giratiempos. Cuyo paradero seguiría siendo un misterio para aquellos que lo buscaban con desespero.

Siguió avanzando con pasos lentos. Escuchando la discusión de su hijo y de Evangeline que mostraba en ese momento lo muy afilada que podía llegar a ser su lengua. Sonrió de nuevo agradecida de poder vivir un día más. Se llevo la mano a su corazón y cerró los ojos sintiendo los débiles latidos. Aun conectados con los de su querido hermano. Su querido hermano era un idiota… suspiro de nuevo sintiendo como Evangeline apretaba su mano. La miro y sonrió con pesar. Evangeline ahora podía sentir su tristeza tambien.

-No te preocupes todo está bien. – le susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharla. Aun así sus palabras no pudieron huir de los oídos de Abraxas quien miro a su madre y a su enemiga sonriendo con tristeza, mostrando la misma mueca en sus hermosos rostros. "¿esperen el había pensado que el rostro de Evangeline era hermoso?" – si el clima le estaba afectando. ¿O era el espíritu navideño? Solo esperaba que Merlín no estuviera jugando con él. Suspiro derrotado cuando diviso a mansión. Esas dos mujeres lo volverían loco. Una de preocupación por no cuidarse y ser desconsiderada con él, su preocupación y sus miedos a perderla y la otra de un ataque al corazón con todos los corajes que se agarraba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

…

En un lugar apartado de Inglaterra al pie de una montaña una antigua mansión victoriana de hermosa arquitectura la cual era ensombrecida por el espeso bosque que había cubiertos sus amplios jardines y amenazaba con tomar tambien posesión de la mansión que se mostraba sumamente deteriorada y algunas de sus paredes cubiertas por el musgo o ramas de yerbas que se tejían por sus muros como telas de arañas.

Una cascada caía a uno de sus lados. Cayendo sobre una amplia piscina en el tercer piso de la mansión la cual rebosaba de agua cristalina y la cual dejaba caer como cascada sobre las paredes y cristales de las dos plantas inferiores hasta las rocas de un pequeño rio que comenzaba al pie del ala norte de la mansión.

La mansión había sido construida por un famoso alquimista sepultado por la historia mágica en largos y largos relatos de sus magníficos logros y aportes a la comunidad mágica. Pero solo se quedo allí, en los libros y pergaminos viejos. Y como todo fue olvidado eventualmente. Desapareciendo de las memorias.

En los pasillos de aquella mansión una figura humana se deslizaba por sus pasillos plagados de trampas para los intrusos que trataran de profanar los misterios de aquel que durante su existencia había habitado aquel maravilloso lugar. Aun lo hechizos de protección se podían sentir evitando el avance de aquel hombre.

Tras largas horas logro llegar aquel lugar. El hombre se paro frente a una imponente puerta, miro la trabajada madera protegida por un poderoso hechizo. Un hechizo que no podría hacer nada contra él y su poder mágico y sobre todo no tenia como contener su fuerza de voluntad por encontrar aquello que con tanto desespero buscaba.

Tras unos dos intentos fallidos logro abrir la puerta revelando un lugar en penumbras a pesar de la claridad del día. Con pasos lentos y cautelosos, atento a cualquier trampa o criatura se adentro en aquel recinto. La puerta detrás de él ser cerró estruendosamente. Y simultáneamente cientos de antorchas se encendieron, el mango camino cauteloso. Se acerco a un escritorio antiguo donde un candelabro con tres velas amarillas y algo desgatadas le habían brindado luz aquel que había trabajado sobre aquellos pergaminos viejos en donde plumas y tinta ceca reposaban junto aquel trabajo inconcluso. Tomo uno de los pergaminos entre sus manos y prosiguió a leer su contenido.

"_El tiempo… curioso y escurridizo tiempo…" "tantos años de investigación, de búsqueda y recopilación de información… y todo se basa en una sola palabra. Tiempo… mi tiempo llega a su fin… mi vida culmina en este momento. La búsqueda de la inmortalidad ha sido un fracaso…un sueño inalcanzable" _

El mago dejo a un lado el pergamino y tras inspeccionar rápidamente todo a su alrededor tomo asiento detrás del escritorio dándole la espalda al amplio ventanal donde se podía apreciar el agua que caía de la cascada sobre la piscina unos pisos más arriba y eventualmente caía por las paredes y ventanales para terminar sobre el rio donde continuaba su recorrido para perderse en medio de aquel inmenso bosque.

El mago tomo otro pergamino y lo leyó con curiosidad.

"_La he visto de nuevo, vagando cerca del jardín"_

Aquella línea parecía ser solo eso, un pensamiento de un hecho pasado. Solo eso, tomo otro pergamino amarillento y leyó nuevamente solo una línea. Una pregunta.

"_¿Quién es ella?"_

El mago suspiro, no tenía tiempo para desentrañar los misterios de aquel mago. Solo quería encontrar aquello que buscaba. Solo una pista para guiarse, solo eso.

"_Su presencia es mágica…_

_Es una hermosa criatura…_

_Aun así, no puedo acercarme a ella, una fuerza misteriosa me lo impide"_

El mago dejo a un lado aquel pergamino. Suspiro y comenzó a despejar un poco el escritorio colocando pergamino sobre pergamino. Ninguno tenía fecha. Ninguno revelaba algún dato de su interés.

Tomo otro pergamino al azar.

"_He podido acercarme mas, esta herida lo sé… _

_¿Pero cómo ayudarla si huye aterrada de mi presencia? _

_Ella es como un pequeño conejito asustado que salta tras de los matorrales para ocultarse de mí, como si yo fuera un lobo feroz que espera para devorarla o privarla de su libertad. _

_Aun así, no deja der ser un misterio para mí, ¿cómo ha podido llegar hasta este lugar? ¿Quién la ha lastimado y porque sigue regresado a pesar de su temor hacia mi persona? Son tantos misterios y mi tiempo se agota" _

_¿Quién es ella?_

El mago suspiro y miro los cientos de estantes rebosantes de libros. No podía leer uno por uno hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Porque no estaba seguro si lo que buscaba era una poción o un hechizo. Se masajeo la cabeza y se preparo mentar mente para leer aquellos pergaminos los cuales parecían ser el diario del anciano mago.

Como si una bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza, recordó ese importantísimo detalles. Todos los grandes magos dedicados a desentrañar los misterios de la vida y dedicados a la alquimia siempre mantenían un diario en sus manos, dedicados a sus apuntes y sobre todo dedicados a sus trabajos y descubrimientos. Abrió los cajones del escritorio esperanzado de encontrar el diario del anciano. Pero por más que busco no lo encontró. Solo una vieja y curiosa llave de oro alargada con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubí con forma antigua en la parte superior y sujeta a una larga cadena de oro. La pieza era hermosa. El mago no sabría decir si aquel objeto era un adorno o una llave que abría algo, un cofre o una puerta. Levanto la lleve y la dejo bailando frente a sus ojos. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada que pudiera abrir aquella llave. Solo había estantes de libros donde quiera que mirara.

Suspiro de nuevo algo cansado.

Miro de nuevo aquellos desordenados pergaminos después de todo tendría que leer, para desentrañar aquellos misterios y sobre todo buscar lo que abría aquella llave que había despertado su curiosidad, quizás todo aquello era una pista para encontrar lo que tanto estaba buscando la cura de aquella maldición que le arrebataba a su amada.

Poso sus ojos sobre otro pergamino y lo tomo y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

"_Le dejado de comer cerca del rio, a las horillas del bosque. La he visto acercase y tomar la comida. Hoy la he detallado con mas ahincó. Es solo una niña de vestimentas extrañas y algo exhibicionista para esta época. Se ha marchado llevándose las frutas con ella. He querido seguirla. Pero algo me retuvo en la mansión... Es una gatita salvaje muy asustada"_

Y allí estaba otros minutos desperdiciados.

"_Hoy cuando vagaba por el bosque cercano a los jardines del norte un extraño bulto llamo mi atención. Yacía bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble. Solo pude verlo desde lejos porque una poderosa magia impidió que me acercara más. He tenido que dejar mi curiosidad de lado. Algo como aquello que desprendía tanta magia solo podía traer peligro a mi existencia. Y por ello he tenido que regresar a la mansión al pie de montaña donde mis años como ermitaños están llegando a su fin"_

"_¿Que curiosa criatura se escondía bajo aquellas mantas?" _

_01 Febrero de 1800_

El mago abrió sus ojos sorprendido de encontrar una fecha. Reviso los otros pergaminos notando que tambien habían fechas después de cada escasa líneas escritas por el mago comprendiendo que solo podía ver las fechas después de que leía lo que contenía el pergamino.

Tomo otro pergamino, ahora sentía curiosidad de saber más sobre aquella criatura que había atraído la atención del mago.

"_Hace unas horas cuando estudiaba las constelaciones pude ver una figura humana caminar cerca de las barrera que protege la mansión. Sé que la criatura ha visto la mansión porque sus ojos estuvieron fijos en la cascada. Aun no sé si es humano o es alguna criatura del bosque. Aunque no descarto que sea un elfo ya que son los únicos con el poder mágico de ver a través de mi barrera. Sin embargo esa criatura me inquieta" _

_03 de febrero de 1800._

El mago se apresuro a tomar otro pergamino.

"_Es rápida. Hoy trate de hablar con ella, de acércame. Estuve escondido toda la mañana cerca del rio. Sé que le gusta la cascada lo pude ver cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella. ¿Aun me sigo preguntando si es humana o una criatura mas de este místico bosque? Pero de algo estoy seguro y es de que detrás de toda la mugre que la cubre y esos harapos que viste se encuentra una hermosa señorita._

_12 de Marzo 1800_

_**...**_

"_Después de tantos días he podido ver que la criatura que encontré hace días y que luego vi rondando la mansión tiene apariencia humana y la apariencia de una niña, aun no puedo asegurar que lo sea. Sin embargo puedo estar seguro que la volveré a ver"_

_8 Febrero de 1800_

…

"_He tomando una nueva táctica para acércame mas a ella. Luego de dejarle sus alimentos como de costumbre y dejado de ponerle pócimas a su comida para dormirla, cosa que no ha funcionada ya que la criatura tiene una extraña habilidad para notarlos. He tomando una nueva estrategia de acercamiento. Esta vez le he escrito un mensaje solo espero que entienda la escritura y sepa leer y escribir"_

_17 de Marzo de 1800_

…

"_La estuve vigilando durante días. Después de insistir tanto me a respondió uno de los mensaje. Un GRACIAS en letras mayúsculas adornaban todo el pergamino, su letra es hermosa y muy trabajada. No hay duda que ella no es solo una salvaje. Aun así, es eso lo único que obtenido de ella. Le he preguntado si es humana. Y aun espero por su contestación. Tambien le he preguntado por sus orígenes. Y el motivo por el cual se encuentra viviendo en el bosque sola y desprotegida. Espero recibir su contestación ya que he abandonado muchas de mis investigación para resolver el enigma que representa esta joven extraña que cruza cada vez más segura mi propiedad con una facilidad que me ha hace preguntarme a cada minuto si mis habilidades mejicas no se han visto afectadas por mi vejes"_

_22 de marzo 1800_

…

"_Después de mucho tiempo he logrado una entrevista con la criatura. Después de tomar las medidas necesarias en cuanto a mi protección claro está. La espere por unos largos y tediosos minutos cerca del bosque con una cesta de comida para la pequeña criatura que no tardo en aparecer frente a mis ojos. _

_Y allí la vi, frente a mí caminando sin temor hacia mi persona. Me miro fijamente y no pude evitar estremecer ante aquella mirada. _

_Se paró a uno metros e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto. Con una cortes inclinación le salude respondiendo a su muestra de educación. Y fue la primera vez que pude detallar su rostro y figura. No había estado equivocado al decir que era una niña hermosa, pero lo que más me impacto de ella a demás de sus rasgos infantiles fue esa mirada fija y llena de sabiduría. La firmeza con la que me hablaba y la madures que expresaba cada una de sus palabras. Ella de hermosos cabellos castaños de unos risos algo enredados, de ojos color miel y de rostro gentil. La pequeña niña de nombre Evangeline era a quien yo esperaba. La poseedora de aquello que tanto ansiaba saber, solo que nunca expresaría mis intensiones abiertamente. Porque de la misma forma que apareció desaparecería si se le era asustada. _

_30 de Marzo de 1800_

Y eso fue el último pergamino que pudo leer sobre aquella extraña niña. Evangeline. Un nombre poco común en el mundo mágico. Aunque estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en algún lugar. El mago suspiro y se quito sus anteojos y estrujo un poco sus ojos. Tomo la llave en sus manos nuevamente y la miro por largos segundos. Aquella mansión era algo tétrica y había un ambiente en ella que le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo él no era de los cobardes que salía huyendo ante lo desconocido.

Se puso de pie. Aun no entendía tanta palabrería de aquel viejo ermitaño, comenzó a deambular por los largos pasillos llenos de libros en busca de una algo que podría abrir aquella llave. Y allí frente a él, un lienzo enorme se alzaba imponente mostrando la figura de un hombre de unos 60 años aproximadamente. El anciano leía un grueso volumen de un libro de símbolos extraños que el mago nunca había visto.

-Usted es el intruso que ha perturbado mi hogar. – hablo el retrato con imponente voz, mostrando lo molesto que estaba por el atrevimiento del mago frente a él.

-Así es señor, y usted es…

-Mi nombre no debe ser pronunciado por aquel que no le he otorgado ese derecho. – el anciano dejo de ver su libro para enfocar sus ojos verdes olivo en los verde bosque del joven auror frente a él.

-Lo siento señor. – se apresuro a decir.

-La llave que llevas en tu mano ¿quien le ha otorgado el permiso de tomarla? – exigió saber airado por el atrevimiento de aquel mago.

-He venido en busca de respuesta y buscándolas encontré la llave. Solo quiero saber lo que abre. – hablo con voz firme mirando al retrato que le miro fijamente.

-Eres valiente. Y puedo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos… Sin embargo eso no te da el derecho de husmear en mis pertenecías. – le siguió reprendiendo molesto por el descaro del joven y la falta de modales.

-Solo requiero de información, si me ayuda a encontrar lo que busco me marchare y dejare de perturbar su paz. –le hablo de nuevo al hombre frente al retrato que abandono su sillón amplio de espaldar alto para mirar al intruso.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – indago fijándose un poco más en el atuendo del joven. Un curioso atuendo que solo le confirmaba el paso del tiempo.

-Harry Potter. – contesto fuertemente. Orgulloso de su nombre y el respeto que imponía cuando era pronunciado por el mismo.

-Con que el señor Potter en persona. – el retrato miro a Harry de arriba abajo con una de sus pobladas cejas arqueadas recordando una vieja conversación con aquella vieja amiga.

-¿Me conoce? – pregunto sorprendido por aquel hecho. Sinceramente él nunca espero que aquel retrato antiguo le conociera.

-Evangeline me ha contado muchas cosas. – fue su única respuesta a la pregunta de Harry.

-¿Evangeline? – la confusión se dejo ver en su rostro sin ningún reparo.

-Así es, ¿en qué año estamos señor Potter? –pregunto dejando que sus ojos cafés vagaran por todo el recinto.

-En diciembre del 2005 señor. – le respondió seguro de sí mismo detallando mejor el retrato frente a él. No había duda que aquel hombre era el sabio de la cascada.

-Ya veo han pasado más de 200 años. Como vuela el tiempo… bien señor Potter busca la cura que salvara a su hermana Hermione Potter, Hermione Granger o quizás deba decir Hermione Malfoy no es cierto… tantos apellidos para una sola persona. –suspiro sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Harry que solo mostraban consternación ante la afirmación de aquel hombre que como el mismo lo había dicho tenía más de 200 años muerto.

-¿Como usted sabe eso? – no puedo evitar preguntar.

-Esa es una pregunta fácil de responder… Evangeline me hablo de usted y su hermana como antes le mencione. – el anciano volvió a su silla, después de tantos años en el silencio había llegado aquel hombre como Evangeline le había dicho en busca de una cura que él no podía entregar.

-¿Pero como le pudo hablar de nosotros? Yo no conozco ninguna Evangeline. – cada vez estaba más intrigado, el había escuchado ese nombre, pero no recordaba de donde o cuando lo había escuchado. Lo único que estaba seguro era que esa extraña era la niña de la que se hablaba en las memorias de aquel hombre plasmadas en los pergaminos viejos. Evangeline, curioso nombre. Un nombre que le brindaba esperanzas, porque si esa niña sabia de su visita y de su secreto. Entonces ella tenía la cura. Sin embargo estaba el gran detalle de que los recuerdos de aquel hombre eran del año 1800 lo cual le decía claramente que la niña había muerto siglos atrás, dejándolo de nuevo en el punto de partida.

-Oh pero la conocerá de eso puede estar seguro señor Potter. Sin embargo eh de decirle que su hermana si la conoce. Ya que en pocos días el viaje al pasado de Evangeline dará comienzo. El viaje que la llevara hasta el bosque frente a mi jardín. –le informo el anciano sorprendiendo de nuevo al auror.

-¿Acaso esa Evangeline...? – Harry no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que el anciano le interrumpió.

-Ella es el ultimo y primer destello de la estrella fugaz que surco los cielos… pero esa es una historia que estoy seguro no tiene relevancia para usted en este momento... Ha venido por la cura del maléfico que consume el cuerpo de su hermana y que comienza a consumir el suyo no es cierto? – le pregunto, pero sus palabras no solo fueron una pregunta si no que tambien fueron una afirmación.

-Así es señor. – y ese era el punto de aquel viaje. De su presencia en aquel lugar el cual le había costado llegar. De encontrar y sobre todo de penetrar.

-Bien el hechizo es fácil de realizar para aquel que comparte la sangre y la magia que la afecta, sin embargo ese hechizo no le servirá de nada, ya que el tiempo de su hermana llega a su fin a causa de una persona muy cercana a ambos... Lamentablemente el hechizo no podrá salvar a su hermana señor Potter… aun así, le diré donde puede encontrarlo. En el libro que su hermana más aprecia. Y el que usted nunca se ha dignado a leer... Allí se encuentra lo que tanto ansia saber… recuerde señor Potter que ya es muy tarde para pronunciar dicho hechizo. –le corto todo estivo de esperanza, "era mejor no alentar al muchacho" pensó el anciano.

-Le agradezco la información señor… Aunque no me ha dicho el nombre del hechizo. –dijo ignorando las últimas palabras del anciano, sonriendo feliz de por fin haber encontrado una pista solidad, un lugar en donde buscar y en el cual encontraría aquello que rescataría a su hermana de los brazos de la muerte.

-Y me temo que no lo hare… debe ser encontrado por usted. Ahora lea el libro favorito de su hermana allí yace lo que tanto busca esperando ser descubierto. Ahora retírese debo retomar mi lectura. – el anciano volvió a su ojos al libro sumergiéndose en aquel extraño mundo de símbolos.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. El anciano no le había dicho que abría la llave que llevaba en sus manos. Pero lo único que sabía era que debía llevarla consigo. Cuando se dispuso a irse sabiendo que no obtendría mas información por aquel anciano le escucho hablar de nuevo.

-Señor Potter antes de irse le hare una recomendación para facilitar su trabajo… cuando lea el libro favorito de su hermana… lea el más antiguo que encuentre ya que en él se encuentra la respuesta. Y la única persona que posee ese libro es ella. Si se lo pide estoy seguro que se lo dará. Después de todo ella dio su vida por la suya, no creo que le niegue un viejo libro. –y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Harry escucho de aquel retrato.

Con pasos presurosos abandono la vieja mansión que a pesar de los siglos aun se mostraba gloriosa e intacta por dentro. Y prueba de ello era la biblioteca la cual se encontraba justamente bajo la cascada. Sin girarse a ver la mansión que dejaba detrás camino hasta los límites donde se extendían los hechizos de seguridad para desaparecerse. Miro su reloj de bolsillo ya era un poco tarde. Pero sin duda alguna iría hasta la mansión Malfoy.

…

Horas antes en la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione entro en la sala donde siempre solía tomar el té con Narcisa. Antes de que la maldición se extendiera por todo su cuerpo y tomara parte de su corazón.

Suspiro cuando se adentro en aquella habitación circular con narcisos y tulipanes sembrados en pequeñas porrones blancos. En medio de la sala circular estaba una mesita cristal circular donde dos sillas eran sus únicas compañeras. Aunque Hermione no reparo en ese detalle solo se rocoso de la puerta y cerro sus ojos. Estaba algo cansada. Sus piernas temblaban mucho y el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de no vomitar. Su piel estaba pálida y sudorosa. Por un instante aguanto la respiración y temió no poder cumplir el juramento que le había hecho a su hijo. Estaba en sus últimos días. Estaba agonizando. Lo sabía, lo sentía. El frio ya cubría todo su cuerpo. Espero por unos segundos hasta que todo el mareo pasó. Recostó su cabeza de la puerta blanca. Y recordó a su hijo y a Evangeline los cuales había dejado discutiendo en la habitación de Abraxas. Quizás estaba equivoca al juzgar los sentimientos de su hijo tan precipitadamente. Abrió sus ojos y miro la el candelabro en forma de araña que colgaba del techo pintado al fresco con flores de hermosos colores.

Suspiro y pensó en Draco. No lo había visto desde el desayuno. Esperaba que no se tardara tanto en regresar a ella.

-¿Hermione ocurre algo? – una voz femenina saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos de una forma abrupta.

-¡Cielos Ginny me has asustado! – le reclamo con una mano en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Esos sobresaltos no le hacían bien.

-Lo siento, pensé que me habías visto. –le hablo con pesar caminando hasta ella.

-Bueno creo que es mi culpa por andar tan distraída. –le sonrió tomando algo de aire.

Ginny le ayudo a tomar asiento en la mansita donde dos tazas de té reposaban humeantes junto a una bandeja de galletas de vainilla.

Ginebra tomo un sorbo de su taza de té tranquilamente.

-He venido ayudar a Narcisa con los preparativos de la fiesta de esta noche. Abajo todo es una locura… la pobre Luna está al borde del llanto y ella que se caracteriza por ser paciente. – Ginny sonrió al recordar a su amiga siguiendo las órdenes de una histérica Narcisa.

-Me imagino a la pobre. Pero eso le pasa por ponerse a la disposición de Narcisa en días festivos como este. – sonrió Hermione. – Aunque me gustaría ayudarles un poco… -suspiro y tomo un poco de té. – Narcisa me mataría si pongo un pie en gran salón. Estoy advertida. Todo será una sorpresa para esta noche… Así que no debo ver la decoración hasta que baje por las escaleras. – Hermione sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su suegra. Aunque estaba muy agradecida por todo el empeño que le había puesto a toda la fiesta.

-Aun en estas alturas de nuestras vidas me cuesta asimilar que la señora Narcisa se porte tan cariñosa contigo Hermione, y sobre todo que arme toda esta fiesta solo porque se lo has pedido. Incluso accedió a invitar a muchos nacidos muggles a pesar de ya sabes… de sus antiguas creencias… - murmuro entre dientes sintiendo envidia. – En ocasiones me suelo preguntar como fuera sido mi relación con la madre de Harry. – se pregunto tomando una galletica de la bandeja.

Hermione bajo la vista hasta su taza de té. La miro por unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Ginny.

-Estoy segura que ella te apreciaría mucho, porque amas a Harry. – le sonrió mirándola a los ojos divisando un destello malignos en ellos.

-De eso no deberías tener duda amiga… amo a Harry con toda las fuerzas de mi alma y él me ama a mi… nada es más importante para él y para mí que nuestra felicidad. – dijo orgullosa regresándole la mirada a Hermione.

-Y nada me hace más feliz que escucharte decir eso. Mi querido Harry se merece ser feliz… después de todo lo que ha sufrido… solo espero que su felicidad este a tu lado Ginebra. – hablo con firmeza en su voz mirando a la peli roja que frunció el seño al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Que insinúas Hermione? – pregunto perspicaz.

-Nada Ginny… solo son divagaciones mías… ¿y dime donde se encuentra Harry?. –pregunto mirando las galletas sobre la bandeja.

-No lo sabes… yo creí que lo sabrías… - la miro estudiando su detalles manteniendo su sarcasmo a raya.

-No... No lo veo desde ayer por la noche. – Hermione tomo una de las galletas sin fijarse en la mirada de Ginny sobre ella.

-Se encuentra en una misión, pero prometió estar para la fiesta. No te preocupes se que vendrá. – le aseguro con algo de ira. Mirando como Hermione dejaba de nuevo la galleta sobre la bandeja.

-Lo se me lo prometió anoche… lo único que me extraño es que no me halla mencionado sobre su nueva misión, espero que regrese con bien. – Hermione sonrió y se recostó de su silla, el mareo regresaba más agresivo. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos…

Ginny apretó la servilleta que reposaba junto a su taza de té. Sintiendo una ira creciente en su pecho… ella tenía dos días que no veía a su esposo. Creyendo que no tenía tiempo de ir a la casa a dormir por su misión secreta. Pero que equivocada había estado. El si gozaba del tiempo solo que lo invertía para estar con su amante.

-¿Ginny ocurre algo? – pregunto Hermione seria mirando las expresiones en rostro de Ginny quien parecía tener un aura peligrosa por unos segundos.

-Si… solo estaba pensando que mi madre estaría un poco atareada con los niños… - mintió con descaro volviendo a beber un sorbo de su te.

-No lo dudo… Jasme y Albus son muy traviesos… pero sé que tu madre podrá con ellos. Después de Fred y George tu madre puede con todo. –sonrió con ganas Hermione recordando las travesuras de sus amigos cuando eran jóvenes… y las muchas que le habían hecho. Tan solo recordarlo le entraban unas gran nostalgia que le oprimía el corazón y llenaba sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Si ellos hicieron que mamá envejeciera rápidamente. – continuo Ginny recordando a sus hermanos olivándose por unos segundos que estaba hablando con Hermione.

-Solo espero que tus pequeños no te causen muchos problemas en sus años en Hogwarts… -Hermione movió su taza de té entre sus manos mirando el liquido dorado perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Hermione? – pregunto Ginny mirando la actitud de Hermione.

-Creo que Harry no te conto lo que ocurrió en la última batalla…- Hermione levanto la mirada y vio los ojos azules de Ginny quien negó con su cabeza.

-Nunca le quise preguntar. Sé que ese fue un día muy duro para todos, llenos de tragedias y mucho dolor por la pérdida de nuestros amigos. Fueron tiempos oscuros que prefiero que Harry deje en el olvido. – susurro fingiendo dolor por los caídos, aunque si sentía tristeza pero ella estaba feliz de no poder alguien importante para ella.

-Cuando Harry y yo visitamos las tumbas de nu… de sus padres y no enfrentáramos a nagimi, antes de que Ron se reuniera con nosotros nuevamente ocurrió algo… yo… yo hice un hechizo… fue algo difícil engañar a Harry… le dije que era un hechizo de protección que lo protegería de las maldiciones imperdonables… el estuvo renuente a creer que insistiera tal escudo… después de dos largas horas creyó en mi palabra… -hablo Hermione perdida en aquellos recuerdos.

-Eso no es difícil de lograr Hermione… Harry cree en todo lo que le dices… si tu le dijeras que el cielo es verde te creería sin dudarlo. – hablo con desde Ginny por aquella dura verdad que la golpeaba.

-Pero esa vez no fue así… el intuyo que algo no estaba bien… bueno el hecho fue que me permitió hacer el hechizo. El hechizo que vinculo nuestras almas durante esos meses… - Hermione no pudo continuar debido a la interrupción de Ginny.

-¡¿Entonces tu y el comparten algo más que un lazo de amistad? ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacerme algo así Hermione…? - Ginny se levanto de su silla llena de ira. Su matrimonio con Harry era una mentira, una falsa. Hermione se lo había robado. La muy maldita le estaba destrozando la vida.

-¡Escúchame antes de juzgarme Ginebra! –Hermione hablo con voz imponente, esa voz con la que se hacía escuchar y exigía ser escuchada. -Yo solo quería proteger a Harry… la vinculación solo duro esos meses. Durante la batalla contra Voldemort Harry recibió la maldición acecina. Y gracias al vínculo que había creado yo recibí dicho hechizo a través de ese vinculo. – hablo firmemente callando a la boca de la peliroja por unos minutos donde la dos se miraban fieramente.

-¿Eso es lo que te está matando? - pregunto en susurro sorprendida ya que tras mucho tiempo tratando de averiguar lo que estaba matando a su enemiga y ella iba y se lo confesaba. Y eso le alegro porque esa maldición no tenía contra hechizo. Nada podía detenerla.

-Así es. -susurro Hermione ajena a los pensamientos de su cuñada. - yo recibí la maldición que mataría a Harry y la contuve en mi cuerpo... La unión de alma no solo era un compromiso de por vida eterno, era de lealtad y amor. Era la un escudo que le protegería, que lo mantendría con vida. Un hechizo de magia antigua... El mismo hechizo que realizo Lily Potter para protegerlo de las maldición acecina. – susurro posando una mano sobre su pecho conteniendo ese torrente de sentimientos que amenazaban con dejarla al descubierto. –el hechizo que marco y protegió a Harry durante 16 años. –concluyo orgullosa del sacrificio y el amor de su madre por su hermano.

-¿Si es el mismo hechizo que ella realizo como es que tú sigues…?

-¡Viva…! Eso es porque yo no recibí la maldición imperdonable tambien. Cuando Harry recibió la maldición otra amenazaba con golpear mi pecho… pero Draco me aparto de ella casi muriendo en el intento… el vinculo que nos unía en esa noche desapareció cuando mi cuerpo encerró la maldición. Evitando que regresara a Harry… aunque el secreto de mi sacrificio no duro mucho. Él lo descubrió años después… y tras una medida desesperada de su parte unió nuestras almas… y aunque trato de que la maldición regresara a su cuerpo no lo logro porque mi cuerpo y la maldición lo rechazaron. Sin embargo el alma de Harry está dividida en dos. Y por ello esta débil y muere al igual que yo, aunque él lo hace de una forma más lenta y sin duda no morimos el mismo día. – Hermione aparto la taza con gentileza ocultando una mirada de repulsión ante aquel líquido dorado.

-¿Que estás diciendo? – no pudo evitar mostrar genuina sorpresa ante lo revelado por la castaña que le regreso la mirada aunque carente de emociones.

-La verdad… aunque el tiene esperanza de seguir existiendo. – suspiro eso era lo único que le daba tranquilidad a su alma en ese momento. la seguridad de que su Harry seguiría existiendo, aunque pagaría un alto precio por ello, porque al seguir existiendo condenaría su alma al dolor de su perdida y a la culpa de no haber podido hacer nada por mantenerla con vida.

-¿De qué forma…? ¿Dime que hay que hacer para salvarlo? –Ginny dios unos pasos hasta quedar frente a Hermione esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Lo siento pero eso no lo puedes saber... Tu amor ha sido corrompido por el odio que alberga en tu corazón. Ese odio que diriges hacia mí y tratas de camuflajear con esa mascara de gentileza… solo quería que supieras que gracias a mi has podido vivir junto al hombre que amas y vivir en esta paz de la que ahora gozas… el té que me has dado tiene un sabor extraño… es mejor que te marches y ayudes a tus hijos. Espero su asistencia junto a su familia esta noche señora Weasley. –tras esas palabras Hermione saco una campañilla de plata de su vestido y se desvaneció de su silla dejando a Ginny en medio de aquella sala ahogando un grito de rabia…

Tomo la taza de la que había estado bebiendo Hermione y la arrojo al fuego de la chimenea que ardía en ese momento brindándole calor. Odiaba a esa bruja no había duda. Y lo peor del caso es que vio a través de sus intensiones.

…

En la habitación de Abraxas.

Evangeline respiraba con dificulta sentada sobre una amplia silla, después de una ardua discusión con el rubio se había estado sintiendo débil.

Hacía ya unos minutos que no escuchaba los insultos de Abraxas, luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Los estragos que estaba haciendo Harry con su magia y ahora esa extraña debilidad que presentaba Hermione la estaban dejando exhausta, agotada. Ella no tenía el poder suficiente para mantener dos almas tan deterioradas al mismo tiempo y menos si seguían derrochando su magia de esa forma. Trato de tomar aire… aun no se recuperaba completamente de su refriado y para colmo ese día en la mañana le había dado sus últimas reservas de energía a Hermione para que la acompañara aquel lugar.

-¿Oye me estas escuchando cabeza de escoba? – pregunto Abraxas extrañado de silencio de su contrincante la cual llevaba rato sin contestarle a sus insultos. Acerco a ella lentamente mirándola con curiosidad deteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

Se acerco un poco más a ella hasta quedar justamente frente a la bruja.

La respiración de Evangeline era cada vez más irregular. Su palidez era evidente y sus temblores eran cada vez más notables Abraxas se inclino un poco mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Que te ocurre? – le pregunto poniendo su mano sobre una mejilla de ella alarmado por lo que estaba viendo el conocía esa reacción.

Evangeline le miro y le sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

Una alarma se encendió en el corazón y la cabeza de Abraxas… una especie deya bu le asusto.

Aterrado tomo el rostro de Evangeline tomándola entre sus manos y le obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Dime que es mentira. – le suplico en un susurro con los ojos brillosos pero mostrando fortaleza.

-No me gusta mentir. – susurro con hilo de voz desviando la mirada abriendo la boca para tratar de tomar aire. Suplicando en silencio que Harry dejara de usar tanta magia.

-Entonces dime que mis pensamientos son errados y que mi color de cabello me están haciendo imaginarme cosas. – le pidió desinflando un poco su ego y manteniendo el rostro de Evangeline entre sus manos esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Definitivamente eres un idiota. – sonrió sintiendo como todo se oscurecía a su alrededor. – No moriré… si es eso lo que le preocupa joven Malfoy. – le miro a los ojos como si le costara mucho verlo.

Abraxas sintió como un peso desaparecía de su pecho, sin embargo no desaparecía del todo. Algo le gritaba que pronto la perdería a ella tambien. Y tembló ante esa sensación y ante ese pensamiento.

-Tu corazón late de prisa y tu respiración es irregular… tu piel se ha vuelto fría y puedo ver dolor en tus ojos… ¿Qué me ocultas Evangeline? – pregunto en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sin dejar de mirar esos ojos miel tan iguales a los de su madre pero con un brillo diferente al de ella. Un brillo que lo podría comparar con esplendor de una estrella.

-Tus ojos son hermosos… Abraxas… - susurro dejándose llevar por la oscuridad. Sintiendo como Harry dejaba de utilizar su magia y como Hermione cedía tambien a la oscuridad. Y los tres cayeron al mismo tiempo en las garras de aquel abismo que los absorbía sin poder poner resistencia.

Abraxas vio como Evangeline caía lentamente entre sus brazos con sus ojos cerrados y su piel pálida, su magia estaba realmente debilitada. Y el sabia el motivo del aquel hecho, había presenciado la primera vez que Evangeline le había dado parte de su magia a su madre. Y sinceramente estaba completamente agradecido con ella por tal acto de bondad. Aunque aun no le agradecía.

La tomo entre sus brazos y admiro más de cerca su rostro. Pudo distinguir unas pequeñas y diminutas pecas color canela adornar su respingada nariz a pesar de su palidez. La calidez del cuerpo de Evangeline lo abrazo a presar de lo frio que se encontraba su piel. Ella entre sus brazos se veía tan pequeña e indefensa. Aun no entendía porque sus padres no la habían ido a buscar a la mansión, porque no se preocupaban o le escribían. La única carta que había recibido durante su estadía en la mansión era una de su hermana Jema después que él escribió contándole que su hermana estaba en su casa.

Evangeline. Todo lo que la envolvía era un completo misterio. Lo único que sabía era que ella pertenecía a otro tiempo y que Jema y sus padres en realidad no compartían vínculos sanguíneos. Aun así, debían existir vínculos emocionales debidos a los años que ellos habían compartido con ella. Después de todo la habían criado como una hija mas. ¿Entonces porque aquel desapego hacia ella? El no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo con aquella familia.

La recostó sobre su cama. Los risos castaños se esparramaron sobre su almohada de plumas exóticas.

Acaricio uno de esos risos y se acerco lentamente a ella para olerlos. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió encontrando aquel hermoso rostro a uno centímetros del suyo. Por unos momentos no supo lo que hacía o como debía reaccionar. Su corazón era un ruidoso tambor que no le permitía oír sus propios pensamientos. Y fue en ese momento que sintió sus mejillas arder con intensidad y que sus manos temblaron y sudaron de nerviosismo.

Trato de respirar con algo de dificulta ya que parecía que había olvidado cómo se debía hacer.

Electra entro como un vendaval a la habitación del sonrojado Abraxas quien cayó ante la impresión o mejor dicho el susto de ser atrapado en una situación vergonzosa.

Miro a la amas de llaves como si ella fuera un dementor.

Estaba preparándose para dar cualquier patética escusa cuando la anciana hablo ignorando la escena del joven Abraxas a unos centímetros de besar a Evangeline quien recuperaba poco a poco su tono de piel y respiraba con suspiros suaves.

-¡Su madre joven Abraxas! – esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesito Electra para que Abraxas olvidara el bochornoso momento. Para que sus mejillas se tornaran pálidas en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo reaccionara con temblores. El joven se puso de pie rápidamente y camino con grandes zancadas hasta la anciana mujer que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Que le ha ocurrido a mi madre? – Pregunto algo desesperado y con voz elevada, ahitado, temeroso de la respuesta

–Ella esta inconsciente en su habitación y el señor Nott ya se encuentra con ella, ha pedido verlo. – le comunico tratando de respirar.

Abraxas abandono la habitación con pasos rápidos sin girarse a ver como Evangeline abría sus ojos lentamente dejando fluir una lágrima cristalina la cual recorrió su piel. Una lagrima producida por un sentimiento desconocido para ella.

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Holaaaaaa!**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpa por la espera. Tengo muy buenas escusa para justificarme. Pero no las daré porque creo que son innecesarias ya que lo más importante es que haya publicado… **

**Ahora bien se que no es lo que esperaban o tal vez sí. En fin solo espero que les haiga gustado este cap. **

**Les agradezco sinceramente a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios anteriores:**

**Lunatico0030**: Hola! He estado un poquito desaparecida. Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero sabes que estoy muy feliz porque después de mucho tiempo fuiste el primero en dejar tu comentario en esta historia… gracias querido Mizu… besos…

**Greece06****:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar. Estoy feliz de que aun te siga sorprendiendo por esta triste y dolorosa historia. Y bueno yo tambien estoy muy triste porque poco a poco llega a su fin. Y la verdad aun no sé cómo escribirlo porque sé que será muy doloroso. Bueno aunque Draco haiga mal entendido la escena de ellos dos, tubo la confianza en Hermione y creen en ella y su palabras de amor. Bueno en cuanto Abraxas y Evangeline creo que ya tienes una nueva idea… jijijiji… y no te preocupes el próximo capítulo será dedicado a Draco y relatare lo que estuvo haciendo durante este día. Bueno espero leer otro de tus comentarios… besos…

**Maru: **Hola! No tienes nada que agradecer cariño. Sabes que la única persona que tiene que agradecer soy yo, por tu constante apoyo y tus buenos deseos… adoro leer cada uno de tus comentarios muchas gracias amiga. Yo tambien los amo, Harry y Hermione son sin lugar a duda una de las parejas que más quiero pero adoro a dramione y por ello me dedico exclusivamente a escribir a sobre ellos dos. Sin embargo quise crear esa relación de ellos dos que la mayoría de los personajes no entienden y que desde luego entenderán pero será más tarde. Y te confieso algo… y no se lo digas a nadie he...a mí no me gusta Ginny y siempre e odiado ese final feliz. Y odio más cuando la emparejan con Draco. Eso sí que no lo tolero. Bueno en cuanto a tu última pregunta creo que ya tiene una respuesta sobre Evangeline. Besos y espero con ansias leer tu comentario con respecto a este capítulo.

**Caroone****:** Hola! Agradezco mucho tu constante apoyo y sobre todo leer tus comentarios. Y de verdad me siento feliz de leer lo mucho que te fusta esta historia. Espero leer otro de tus comentarios que me levantan el ánimo.

**Anny:** Hola! Bienvenida a Giratiempos es un placer contar con tu apoyo. Estoy muy emocionada que hayas sentido cada emoción y sentimiento de todos los personajes y sobre todo que los entiendas. Eso realmente me hace sentir bien porque me demuestra que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con esta historia. Y la verdad es que trato de no cometer tantas faltas ortográficas pero es realmente difícil ya que me aprendo cada capítulo de memoria. Y no te preocupes que no soy de esas autoras que se molesta por alguna críticas todo lo contrario me gusta que digan mis fallas así podre mejor mucho con mis historias… mil gracias de verdad por tus correcciones… besos y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios…

**Serena Princesita Hale****:** Hola querida serena…! Hay que mala eres. Dime que descubriste si…! Soy muy curiosa… la conversación de Draco y Hermione la sabrás en el próximo capítulo… porque tendremos un punto de vista de Draco en todo lo que está sucediendo… muchos besos… y gracias por brindarme tu apoyo…

**MaJoSaMe****:** Hola! Bueno según mi criterio has entendido perfectamente el capitulo… y eso me alegra. Y tienes razón Evangeline es una pequeña esperanza pero para hacer uso de esa esperanza tienen que pagar un precio y la pregunta ¿es quien lo pagara y cuál es ese precio que todos temerán pagar? Bueno en cuanto a mí adorado abraxas… DIOS! Si que quiero a ese niño… las dos somos unas saltas cunas jajajajaja bueno el se verá envuelto en triangulo amoroso pronto… espero leer otro de tus comentarios amiga… besos…

**Jesica-haruzuchia****:** Hola! Bienvenida a esta maravillosa historia… lamento mucho que hayas llorado pero de eso se trata esta historia que sientas las emociones de cada personaje y vivías junto a ellos el drama de sus vidas. Jajaja si quieres Abraxas tendrás que hacer fila amiga, muchas lo adoran y otras lo aman… y en cuanto a Ginny bueno a ella le sucederán muchas más cosas por sus actos y deseos… tendrá que pagarlo muy caro. Bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por opinar… espero sinceramente leer otro de tus comentarios… besos.

**The Ladycat69****:** Holaaa! Bienvenida a Giratiempos… es un placer para mí contar con tu apoyo… espero que este cap haiga sido de tu agrado y espero leer tu comentario sobre el… besos…

**Bliu Liz: **Hola! Espero que estés bien… me alegra mucho saber que te consideres una fans de este fanfic… de verdad me siento muy feliz que te guste tanto esta historia. Y bueno me alegra mucho tambien que estés leyendo caramelos de miel. Bueno creo esa fue una de las mejores partes. Un saludo tambien para ti y buenas vibras… espero leer tu comentario pronto… besos… y muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome.

**TempeAvril****: **Hola…! Espero que estés leyendo caramelos de miel y leer un comentario tuyo allí sobre la historia… bueno aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerte por tu apoyo… muchas gracias… bueno en cuanto a tu pregunta es un poco difícil de explicar… y la verdad no sé cómo hacerlo pero tratare de ser muy clara. Evangeline es un destello de una estrella fugaz. No es una sola Hermione la que existe, son varias en diferentes épocas, tiempos y dimensiones. Evangeline es una de esas Hermione. Ella es la que recorre el tiempo por ello en alguna ocasiones ha mencionado que está agotada de su larga existencia por ello ella conoce parte del pasado y el presente y el futuro de Hermione. Y ella tiene el poder de sanar almas solo que la Hermione y Harry están muy dañadas por el sacrificios que han hecho para salvar la vida de otro. Comprendo que no entiendas mucho de esta tela de araña que se teje más y más… pero trato de descifrar toda la trama poco a poco. Y bueno Evangeline no es Hermione si no que es otra Hermione de otro tiempo. Por ello Hermione dice que es su otro yo. Bueno espero que entiendas un poquito más… besos…

**China lop32****:** Hola! Bueno no te preocupes en algunas ocasiones suele ocurrir inconveniente en esta página pero en fin lo que cuenta es la intensión… es una verdadera pena, pero es bueno que ya lo estés aceptando, aunque te sientas un poco mal por ello. Y bueno si se que fue una verdadera sorpresa la aparición de los hermanos. Pero el manzano fue un indicio de lo importante que era y representaba en la vida de Hermione y Harry. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… muchas gracias por comentar y un millón de besos y buenos deseos…

**Kamy0709: **Holaaaa! Buenos mis ánimos para escribir esta historia siempre tienen que estar siempre por el suelo… ya saber si no estoy deprimida no me sale nada de nada… pero en fin muchas gracias por comentar y espero que ente cap no llores… bueno buenas vibras y muchos besos…

**Mari: **Holaaa! Gracias por comentar y continuar apoyándome… bueno en cuanto a los hermanos y sensación del momento jajajajaja… se que ha habido mucho impacto sobre ese tema aunque desde un principio los he estado insinuando. Bueno de nuevo muchas gracias… espero saber pronto de ti amiga… besos…

**Aranxa:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario siempre me llenar de ánimos… bueno y gracias me sonroja tus halagos… espero que esta vez no te haya decepcionado. Y sobre todo muchas gracias por considerarme una buena autora y tu favorita… es una alargo que creo que me queda grande… sin embargo me siento muy feliz… gracias y un millón de gracias… espero algún día escribir un libro y no tenga duda que allí te agradeceré tambien. Y dile a tu madre que fue una excelente elección amiga. Espero que estés bien… besos.

**Jennydcg****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar y continuar leyendo esta maravillosa historia que trasmite tristezas y dolor… y bueno en cuanto a Ginny creo que la odiaras aun más a medida que avance la historia. Y no te preocupes se que tengo que mejorar mas mi ortografía. Bueno espero que estés bien y sobre todo espero continuar leyendo más de tus comentarios.

**Crazzy76****: **Holaaaa! Y bueno no hecho mucha cosa, he estado ocupada con mis estudios y por ello la tardanza… y bueno tienes que trabajar mucho yo no quiero que te despidan… jajajaja y mucho menos que no te pagan tu quincena… y en cuanto a tu comentario con respecto a Evangeline y Abraxas tienes toda la razón pero es un secreto entre nosotras dos… besos…

**Aid4****: **Holaaa! Es bueno sorprenderte amiga… ya que esa es la única forma de que no te aburras de la historia de que la sigas leyendo y maravillando con cada capítulo con cada oración… me siento feliz que la adores. Y en cuanto a Ginny tienes razón su egoísmo será su perdición. Y en cuanto Evangeline si es un personaje con mucha historia… solo escribiré lo mas esenciar de ella y su historia a través de los tiempos… en fin espero que estés bien, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome… besos…

**SALESIA: **Hola! Oh amiga mía que hermoso y largo comentario… estoy muy emocionada que no sé cómo responderte. Hay querida selesina es verdad que siempre espero con ansias que me escribas y tambien que espero a que me escribas para publicar. Lamento no haber publicado con anterioridad, pero me quede sin plata ya que tuve que comprarme con otro celular. Y bueno tuve que comprar muchas cosas para la uni y me quede sin plata ya que el internet se venció para esos días y bueno hasta hace tres días que pude comprar las tarjetas y bien aquí estoy… bueno eso fue lo que paso… ahora bien a constar tus interrogantes y alargarte. Bueno sobre el secreto de Hermione y Harry, es algo sumamente necesario ya que la profecía hablaba de ello. Recuerda que decía que Hermione debía ser el escudo de Harry y sobre todo que era el poder que el poseía y que el señor tenebroso desconocía. Ahora bien la guerra ya paso pero algo les sigue impidiendo que rebelen el secreto… ese es otro misterio que tendrás que descubrir jajajajaja…

Oye Selesia no te gustaría saber lo que hablaron Evangeline y Draco cuando se encontraron en el pasillo antes de que abraxas la alcanzara? Y tienes razón su misión no es el. Es ella.

Bueno en cuanto la pregunta sobre Narcisa y Harry. Ella se refiere a la escena de celos de su hijo. Ya que Harry llevo a Hermione hasta el bar de la mansión. Y bueno era importante que Harry lo presenciara ya que así podría tener la certeza de que ellos han comenzado con una relación.

Jajajajaj como siempre me has sorprendido. Tienes razón esta Evangeline no es la misma del pasado esa que convivió durante años con Abraxas "el padre de Lucios" en cuanto a los sentimientos de Abraxas hacia Jema y Evangeline aun no se han definido. El siente en jema una especie cariño, una amiga fiel que lo llena de alegría siempre que esta junto a él. El quiere a jema y durante sus años de infancia y en el colegio ella siempre ha sido la niña que lo hace sonreír. Sin embargo con Evangeline el se siente diferente. Todo con ella es diferente. Y ya sabes porque verdad ya que su relación con ella es prácticamente la que tuvo Hermione y Draco en sus años en Hogwarts. Evangeline es una orgullosa Gryffindor y Abraxas un astuto Slytherin, ambos de casas enemigos y siempre luchando por ser el mejor. Recuerda que el siempre la observado deseando que ella no se olvide de él. Que no desaparezca, deseando que lo mire. No se tu pero yo creo que sus sentimientos hacia ella son fuertes.

Jajajajajja… así es, aunque abraxas si ha leído el libro pero no la primera edición esa que posee Hermione junto al giratiempos. Y si el hechizo esta allí en ese libro pero como lo dijo el anciano ermitaño, ya es muy tarde el tiempo de Hermione fue acortado y Evangeline y Harry se quedan sin fuerzas para batallar contra la muerte que se ha convertido en la sombra de Hermione. Estoy feliz que hayas comprendido el verdadero significado de la aparición de Evangeline y su existencia. Tienes razón en todo lo que escribiste. Ese es el motivo del cansancio de Evangeline.

Bueno en cuanto a quien viaja al pasado aun no lo sé, sabes para mi tambien es difícil de elegir a la persona correcta y los posibles acontecimientos que podrían seguir a raíz de ese viaje, aun así tengo a un preferido, lo que me incomoda es el precio sabes… bueno tiene que ser muy alto ya que se viajara por muchos años al pasado. Y Evangeline necesita el pago para regresar a ese persona a su futuro y no crear otra dimensión debido a la presencia de esa persona en otro tiempo. Son muchas cosas en las que tengo que pensar pero estoy segura que lo hare bien tengo confianza en mí misma y mi imaginación. Solo espero darle un perfecto final a esta historia. En fin estoy muy contenta de seguir leyendo cada una de tus divagaciones y tus deducciones con respecto a la trama. Lamento mucho la tardanza y en cuanto a las otras historias me seguiré tardando un poco mas ya que en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada… cuídate mucho… besos querida amiga.

P.D: ¿por qué no tienes tu cuenta en fanfic?

**Pansy-89****:** Hola! Bienvenida a Giratiempos… muchas gracias por comentar…y considerar la historia una de tus favoritas… espero saber más de ti… besos…

**Daniela SOS: **Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo… estoy feliz de que estés presente. Jajajajaja… y a mí no me cae ella… Ginny es patética… bueno en fin… besos y espero leer pronto uno de tus comentarios…

**Bien creo que esos son todos… espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Y sobre todo espero leer muchísimos mas reviews ya saben que son la motivación de los escritores… y sobre todo espero conocer a nuevas personas… besos… y nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	14. Chapter 14 AUN PASO DE LA VERDAD

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mí estimado Lunático0030. **

**Aun estoy contando los días para tu cumpleaños… faltan solo cuatro días… **

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**CAPITULO 14**

**AUN PASO DE LA VERDAD**

El suave viento movía con suavidad las cortinas de seda color marfil de aquel amplio ventanal de cristales transparentes por donde escurridizos rayos de sol se adentraban hasta llegar aquella amplia cama de dorcel dorados donde dos cuerpos reposaban abrazados bajos las blancas sabanas de seda. En el rostro de la pareja se podría apreciar paz y un aura de felicidad envolviéndolos.

Los rayos de sol se posaron sobre el rostro del hombre quien abrió sus ojos con pesar. Se encontraba en un profundo y tranquilo sueño. Miro a su esposa durmiendo sobre su pecho profundamente. El sol le daba justamente en la espalda y por ello aun no despertaba. Acaricio el rostro frio de su amada, ella parecía una ilusión, y aunque podía sentir su frialdad contra su cuerpo no le perturbaba, porque la calidez de los besos de ella aun mantenía el calor en su cuerpo. Ella estaba pálida, y su nivel de magia era agonizante. Suspiro con tristeza, su cuerpo era una jaula de emociones. La aprisiono aun mas entre sus brazos como si ese abrazo pudiera mantenerla para siempre protegida de aquella maldición. Del aquel maleficio que amenazaba con llevársela. Su corazón se partía cada vez que la sensación de perderla se apoderaba de él.

-Hermione…-susurro con ternura poso un beso sobre su frente y observo su sonrisa al sentir su caricia.

Y el sonrió al verla. Poso su mano sobre su cabello y los acaricio con lentitud sintiendo su suavidad, su textura. Y sin ser concierte cada vez que sus manos acariciaban su cabello este crecía con lentitud.

Ella era la dueña de su ser. Ella era la perfecta mujer que lo ataba y lo volvía esclavo de aquellos sentimientos. Tenerla entre sus brazos era lo más maravilloso que había vivido y que viviría eso podía jurarlo.

Aun recordaba la noche que vivieron juntos. Los besos y caricias, la entrega total de sus cuerpos y almas.

Aun podía sentir los suaves besos de su amada y el aun podía saborear su rico sabor de sus labios pecaminosos. Sonrió al recordar lo tímida que había sido, sus sonrojos y nerviosismo que le rebelaban que él era y sería el único hombre que la había acariciado, que le había hecho el amor con ternura, cariño y sobre todo devoción. Porque para que negar que él la amaba como un condenado. Recordó las palabras de ella susurrándole sus sentimientos y lo feliz que era de estar por fin junto a él. Ella lo había llevado al paraíso y aun lo mantenía en él. Porque lo que sintió en aquella entrega fue algo tan sublime, tan maravilloso que aun podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremece antes los recuerdos que le hacían arder en deseo y desear volverla hacer suya… suya... que maravillosa era esa palabra y su significado. Hermione era suya por siempre y para siempre aun después de la muerte ella seguiría siendo suya.

Paso su mano sobre la suave espalda desnuda de su esposa y sonrió cuando la hoyo suspirar sobre su pecho.

El pasado estaba quedando en el olvido. El dolor que se habían causado estaba siendo perdonado y su amor ahora renacía de las cenizas y ese fuego que había barrido con todo volvía a ser una cálida llama que ardía entre sus corazones. Pero el nunca olvidaría, jamás lo haría. No se lo podía permitir ya que no podía permitirse dañarla de nuevo. Su dulce Hermione.

Sin embargo ella era amenazada, si no hacia algo pronto ella desaparecía. Sus investigaciones y contactos en todo el mundo estaban buscando cualquier indicio que pudiera detener aquel maleficio. Y había obtenido resultados de esas investigaciones. Resultados que no estaba dispuesto a ejecutar porque todo esos métodos para mantener a Hermione con vida era mediante la magia oscura. Una magia tan poderosa que corrompería el alma pura y cálida de su amada y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto hacer. Hermione no debía ser ensuciada más por esa magia. La miro de nuevo, él la amaba con tanto fervor que dolía profundamente. La aprisiono entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos tratando de no gritar de frustración de no derrumbarse. El tiempo se agotaba y por más que corría no podía encontrar aquello que tanto buscaba. Y Hermione no colaboraba en nada en su búsqueda. Pero no podía rendirse porque él no podría vivir sin ella.

Un sonido atrajo su atención y miro aquella águila encargada de traerle información de uno de sus investigadores. Estaba gastando verdaderas fortunas y ofrecía sustanciosas sumas de galones de oro aquel que diera con un antídoto.

Con algo de renuencia izo a un lado el cuerpo frágil de Hermione quien susurro entre sueño su nombre. Sonrió al escucharla. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se alejo haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Y la escucho pedirle que no se fuera con algo de dolor, su corazón se paralizo y dudo… dudo en ponerse de pie y poner distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Y se le partió el alma escucharla, pero él debía irse. Era por su bien. Cerró los ojos recordando una vez más la noche pasada. El dulce de sus labios era guardado en su memoria. Miro su princesa y se puso de pie. Y con pasos lentos se alejo de la cama esperanzado de encontrar por fin aquello que con desespero buscaba.

Tomo el mensaje que traía el agila. Un pequeño pergamino amarillento desgatado enrollado y atado con un tira de cuero de algún animal.

Draco le dio su recompensa al águila quien no dudo en partir sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Con dedos temblorosos, sin dejar de mirarla sobre la cama logro desatar la tira de cuero, desenrollo el pergamino y leyó las escasas líneas con rapidez sin poder contener la ansiedad y las esperanzas que volvían a surgir dentro de él.

Quemo el pergamino aun en sus manos y miro el amanecer. Se dirigió al baño y se asió rápidamente. Tomo uno de sus trajes y se visto.

Luego de unos minutos estaba listo. Camino de nuevo hasta la cama donde aun dormía Hermione abrazada a una almohada con su corto cabello disperso por su rostro, las sabanas cubrían sus partes intimas dejando al descubierto su espalda, piernas y brazos. Ella era hermosa. De tan solo verla así su excitación volvía con imponencia. Quería volver a la cama y despertarla con besos y caricias. Pero no lo hiso se dirigió a su escritorio tomo un pergamino y una pluma.

No sabía que escribir. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que sus sentimientos se manifestaran en ese momento, que ellos fueran los que expresaran lo que sentía, lo que había sentido y seguía sintiendo. Suspiro y dejo fluir aquel torrente de emociones. Su mano comenzó a moverse sobre el pergamino con movimientos suaves pero firmes rasgando cada palabra de su alma.

_Los latidos de mi corazón laten de ilusión por volver estar preso de tus caricias y de tus besos bajo la suavidad de tus labios carmín que queman mi piel de lujuria. _

_Deseo perderme en tus ojos de ese color que aun no puedo definir... Esos ojos soñadores, llenos de ilusiones y luz que me trasmiten miles de sensaciones que no puedo describir en un simple pergamino, ya que no sería suficiente para describir cada una de ellas. _

_Me has robado la liberta Hermione. Me has atado más que nunca a ti. _

_Ahora no puedo romper el encanto de tu mirada y de esas cadenas que me someten mi voluntad. _

_En este momento solo deseo volver a la cama junto a ti y esperar a que abras los ojos y me veas junto a ti mi amor. _

_Perdóname… Perdóname por no estar allí cuando los abras... Perdóname por dejarte sola este día. No podrías imaginarte el agujero que se abre dentro de mí al verte allí recostada como una diosa sobre las nubes sin poder acariciarte y volver hacerte mía. _

_Deseo que en este momento el tiempo se detenga y mirarte eternamente… sin en mi estuviera esa magia la emplearía sin dudarlo… mirarte eternamente es un deseo que puedo hacer realidad… _

_Lo he comprendió Hermione, no puedo vivir sin ti. No podría vivir en el infierno después de haber visitado el paraíso al que me has llevado tus caricias y tus susurros. _

_Los recuerdos de anoche hacen que mi corazón salte de emoción. La timidez de tus caricias y de tus besos despierta de nuevo en mí aquellas sensaciones que creía perdidas. _

_¿Qué me has hecho mi bruja? ¿Qué maleficio o embrujo han pronunciado tus hermosos labios que me someter de esta forma..?. No soporto la idea de perderte. Sé que si te marchas no sabría cómo seguir viviendo, porque me robarías todo de lo que más dado... Me robarías la vida, las ilusiones, los sueños, la voluntad y mis esperanzas. _

_Mi amor por ti es lo que mantiene con vida, es algo que no tiene un inicio o un fin. Algo que solo podría comparar con las maldiciones imperdonables. _

_Porque tu amor es como un imperio que me somonte, que me roba la voluntad con tus caricias y esos besos que me roban la cordura, que me condena a tu lado. Un imperio del que no me quiero deshacer, una maldición de la que deseo ser presa. Porque es lo único que me mantiene con vida, porque es lo único que me hace sentir con vida. No sé lo que escribo pero eso es lo que siento. Estoy bajo del imperio que representan nuestros sentimientos. Ese delicioso imperio que hace de mis días lluviosos, un hermoso día soleado que nacen de tus ojos llenos de luz. El imperio que volvió mis días fríos y oscuros en días primaverales. _

_Tu amor tambien es como un Crucio sabes... Desde siempre ha sido doloroso. Nos hemos lastimado de tantas formas que aun me siento sorprendido que podamos estar juntos, de que nos perdonemos el daño que nos hemos causado. Aun así, ese dolor no desaparece, porque al mírate así, en la agonía de esa muerte que te asecha me causa dolor. Me duele Hermione, me duele saber que te pierdo con cada segundo, con cada minuto y hora. Es una agonía… siento mi corazón estrujarse de dolor… mi alma grita llena de angustia y mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo de no poder soportar todo este sufrimiento que cayó en silencio y que ahora dejo ver en estas líneas... Es peor que un crucio, porque este dolor se que no parara hasta que estés a salvo. Y aunque parezca increíble sé que parare este dolor porque no te causara más dolor y no tejare morir. Te abrazare y me aferrare a ti de tal forma que la muerte no podrá arrebatarte de mis brazos… porque tú eres mía... y ni si quiera la muerte misma podrá alejarte de mi lado. _

_Tu amor es un avada kadavra. Es como una maldición de muerte porque sé que si desapareces me condenaras a la muerte inmediata, porque yo no existiré en lugar donde tú no existas, porque no sabría vivir sin el imperio en que mantienes preso, no sabría vivir sin poder sentir el dolor de los recuerdos y el dolor de nuestra agonía. La maldición más letal es quien me roba tu presencia, tus sonrisas, tu mirada y tu calor y yo soy preso de esa maldición tambien. Muero a causa del mal que te consume…_

_Años disfrace todos estos sentimientos que sientes por el odio. Trate de convencerme que no te amaba. Trate de engañarme de una forma mediocre que te había olvidado. Pero ese rechazo que trate de sentir hacia a ti nos condeno aun más a este dolor. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar cometer tantos errores. Pero eso solo es un sueño, una locura que no se puede hacer realidad. Porque no existe tal método. Por ello dejare mis lamento y no volveré a ver al pasado, ahora solo mirare ese futuro que nos espera. No me volveré a ir… se que algún día este momento por el que atravesamos será un recuerdo enterrado en nuestra memoria. _

_No te rindas… sigamos luchando, ahora lo haremos juntos… _

_Volveré para estar de nuevo a tu lado. Volveré para verte hermosa mía. Y esta vez no volverás a despertar sola. _

_Espérame Hermione…_

_Draco Malfoy _

…

Draco tomo el pergamino y lo coloco sobre la mesita junto a la cama, le dio un último beso a su amada prometiéndole regresar a ella y se marcho con pasos rápidos. Lleno de esperanzas.

Tras unos minutos llego a una vieja casa polvorienta y la fachada destrozada donde lo único que se mantenía en pie sin muchos daños era una chimenea de ladrillos rojos algo ennegrecidos con leños llenos de telaraña y hollín los cuales daban clara señal de tener mucho tiempo allí sin cumplir su función.

Extrajo de su túnica una pequeña bolsa con polvo flú, tomo un puñado con su mano derecha y entro en la chimenea, con voz clara, firme y sin alzarla pronuncio la dirección donde pretendía ir.

Sintiéndose algo mareado, desconcertado tras una llamarada de llamas verde apareció en otra casa en el mismo estado que la anterior.

Apretó la mandíbula y arrugó la nariz ante el mal olor de aquella madera podrida, y las cortinas sucias y las ratas muertas en una esquina donde las hormigas rojas carnívoras se comían las ratas y los gusanos generados por la descomposición de aquellos roedores.

Tomo un pañuelo blanco que siempre llevaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón y cubrió su nariz. Cuando llegara a la mansión tendría que darse un largo baño, no pretendía ver a Hermione sin hacerse rigurosamente después de haber estado en un lugar asqueroso como ese.

Sobre una pequeña mesa maltrata algo descolorida y con termitas estaba un amarillento pergamino con un nombre que Draco pronuncio y el cual resulto ser un trasladar. Después de la conocida sensación de ser tirado por el ombligo y el mareo que causaba dicho medio de traslado apareció frente a un imponente árbol de más de treinta metro de alturas de frondosas ramas de muchos tonos verdes de donde caían pequeñas gotas de agua.

Draco estudio la zona con ojo crítico, tratando de averiguar en donde estaba. Estaba seguro que estaba en otro continente, ahora la pregunta que se hacía era en cual.

No le tomo importancia y se fijo mucho en aquel árbol. Su tronco era realmente grueso y en él había una especie de cueva. El bosque olía a humedad y los pájaros cantaban como si estuvieran en primavera. Suspiro y volvió a fijarse en aquel árbol. Todo a su alrededor estaba despejado y podía divisar un camino muy transitado que salía de la cueva y en el cual estaba parado. Estaba rodeado de una alfombra de flores silvestres y de hongos a causa de la humedad que presentaba el bosque.

Tomo su varita con firmeza y avanzo hacia la cueva. Solo esperaba que la información de aquel anciano valiera su peso en oro.

Tubo que agacharse un poco para pasar por aquel agujero que solo fue la puerta a otro mudo. El mundo de los duendes. Era una aldea completa de aquellas criaturas en ocasiones codiciosas y de carácter detestable. Draco se pudo percatar rápidamente que con tan solo su presencia detuvo todos los trabajos y conversaciones de aquellas criaturas que le miraron curiosos.

Cientos de ojos se figaron en el mago quien era un gigante entre ellos.

Draco miro a su alrededor. La arquitectura de las casas de los duendes era muy trabajadas, los edificios eran grandes al igual que las casas residenciales de los muggles y a lo lejos pudo ver una especie de palacio con una enorme cúpula y torres de color verde musgo y con techo de un rojo fuego, con ventanales coloridos.

Las calles eran largas de piedras negras como lo zapatos pulidos de todos los duendes.

Todas las casas estaban pintadas de diferentes tonos verdes y sus techos eran del mismo color rojo. Draco estaba parado en lo que parecía ser una de las avenidas comerciales de aquel pueblo mágico. Podía ver puestos que vendían diferentes producto como en el callejón Diagon pero más organizados y pulcros. Frente a él un valiente duende con una espada de un hoja reluciente y un margo de oro le miraba desafiante. El pequeño que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas a Malfoy vestía de verde y sobre su ropa llevaba una capa roja con un extraño símbolo.

-¡¿Como nos has encontrado mago? – pregunto con voz aguda sin dejar de apuntar con su espada. El duende de parecía joven y rigoroso.

-¡Los humanos no pueden entrar a nuestro mundo!. – grito en un chinchíllido otro duende desenvainando su espada sosteniéndola con firmeza en dirección a Draco.

Y sin dudarlo Draco saco su varita dispuesto a enfrentar a quien osara atacarlo. Sin embargo un duende anciano con larga cabellera gris y orejas caídas, de nariz ganchuda y bigotes y valva larga que rosaba la calle negra de piedras del mismo tono que su cabello, de espalda jorobada y brazos temblorosos, de ojos grandes amarillos y rostro muy arrugado, vistiendo una túnica de color marrón con un cinturón verde y una hebilla plateada de gran tamaño. Avanzaba lentamente abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Draco amenazándole con lincharlo en ese momento con sus pequeñas espadas que ante los ojos de Draco no eran más que adornos, sin embargo no se iba a detener a preguntar si en realidad podrían herir.

El duende anciano apoyado en su bastón retorcido y pulido. Se detuvo frente a Draco, tras toser unas tres beses como si estuviera gravemente enfermo miro a Draco.

Draco tuvo que aguantar la tentación de cubrir su nariz y boca con el pañuelo que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, no quería ni imaginarse de que enfermedades podría contagiarle aquel viejo duende o las bacterias que dejaría en su piel y ropa. No había duda quemaría su rapa y aumentaría las horas en el baño.

El moribundo duende se aclaro la garganta con un carraspeo lamentable.

-Usted debe ser el señor Malfoy. El mago desesperado por encontrar la cura al maleficio que consume a la vida de su esposa… -aseguro el anciano después de darle una rápida ojeada al mago que asintió sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro. –Bien... clock… clock… sígame muchacho… -el anciano le dio la espalda a Draco quien lo siguió sin bajar su barita, no se confiaba de aquellas criaturas, el sabia que ellos podrían engañosos y traicioneros. Aunque nunca había escuchado hablar de aquel pueblo en medio de un bosque.

Tras hora y media llegaron al castillo que había visto Draco desde la plaza. Y la verdad que el calculaba que si hubiera caminado con pasos presurosos no se fuera tardado más de 15 minutos para llegar a las grandes rejas de bronce donde ahora se encontraba parado esperando que los guardias abrieran la reja.

Pero que podía esperar de la tortuga en forma de duende que le guiaba.

Tras media hora por fin se encontraron dentro del templo de altos murales, de fina arquitectura de colores claros y riquezas inigualables.

Tras media hora entraron en un recinto. Draco estaba impaciente. Aquel duende ponía a prueba su paciencia la cual no era mucha en ese día. Pero no se atrevía a protestar. Todo era por Hermione. Solo por ella debía aguantar aquel suplicio.

La gran puerta de imponente altura de una madera pulida de color caoba y de grandes bisagras de oro brillantes se abrió ante ellos.

El recinto estaba desolado, era de amplios ventanales, de hermosos y trabajados vitrales por donde la luz del sol se filtraba dibujando miles de colores. El piso completamente de madera pulida de un marrón profundo y las escaleras en forma de espirar frente a ellos del mismo material relucían ante la rigurosa limpieza que eran sometidas.

Tras media hora más cruzaron el gran salón hasta llegar a un arco dibujado en una de amplias paredes con cientos de runas en forma de espirar. El duende levanto lentamente su mano temblorosa llena de verrugas y dedos largos y huesudos con uñas largas que fácilmente podrían pasar por garras de alguna bestia.

Cuando su mano se poso sobre el murar todas las runas alrededor del arco se comenzaron a mover en dirección a los dedos del duende quien tomo las runas con su mano y las guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica.

En el muro rápidamente una amplia puerta de maderada blanca se dibujo y abrió lentamente.

Draco contuvo la respiración algo sorprendido por aquella magia tan avanzada de la que hacían uso los duendes. Claro que el estaba consciente de los siglos que estos podían vivir. Y del conocimiento que podían recopilar durante sus años de existencia. Y prueba de ello estaba allí frente a él, donde una gigantesca biblioteca de más de 20 pisos se alzaba con orgullo. Con pasos lentos y con la sorpresa claramente pintada en su rostro se detuvo justo en el medio de aquel majestuoso lugar donde sin duda Hermione se volvería loca. Miro hasta donde podían llegar los cientos de estantes y no tardo en dar con aquella hermosa cúpula de cristal que dejaba ver el cielo azul y sus nubes flotantes en su eterno viaje.

El duende lo miro con ojo crítico. Aquel muchacho le recordaba a ella.

-Aunque contaras los estantes tardarías meses o quizás años en contarlos todos. – susurro el anciano, cuyo susurro sonó como un moribundo eco que se perdió entre los millones de libros al igual que su repentina tos.

Muchos duendes que ocupaban barios pasillos de aquel labirinto de estantes comenzaron abandonar sus lecturas o investigaciones al escuchar la voz del sabio con pasos presurosos comenzaron abandonar la biblioteca.

Draco recibió muchas miradas recelosas de aquellas criaturas que abandonaron el recinto en silencio y con pasos acelerados algo molesto por la repentina interrupción.

-Se ha lo que has venido… y que es lo que buscas. – volvió hablar con voz ronca el anciano caminando lentamente entre unos estantes seguido de Draco quien sentía cada vez mas curiosidad creciente en su interior. Aunque aun no olvidaba el motivo por el cual estaba allí siguiendo a la tortuga por duende que le guiaba.

-Esta es una de las siete bibliotecas de las de nueve… -le informo sin detenerse un segundo. – hace unos minutos otra de las bibliotecas fue abierta. La biblioteca detrás de la cascada que desciende del cielo encantado. Sin embargo una de sus áreas más importante aún no ha sido invadida… aun así, el mago que la abierto es muy inteligente ya que a derribado las barreras de protección. Sin duda no abra problema si descubre la cámara secreta de la biblioteca. – el anciano se detuvo frente a un escritorio de madera pulida de un color negro profundo de patas retorcidas y de igual tamaño donde una amplia silla de espaldar alto de cuero negro y pieles de lobo blanco cubrían gran parte del espaldar, sin duda mantendría caliente y cómodo aquel que tomaba asiento en el.

Draco pudo notar que la silla no era muy grande. Así que dedujo que era de uno de los duendes que habitaba en aquel castillo. Detrás de la silla un cuadro reflejaba como un espejo la silla, el escritorio los estantes de libros detrás de él y la chimenea de piedras pulidas con barniz, del lado izquierdo donde unos cuatro leños ardían con una hermosa llama de colores anaranjados, azules, rojo y amarillo le daban un toque de calidez aquella pintura fría y oscura. El cuadro decoraba gran parte de la pared de un color vinotinto donde de ambos lados dos largos ventanales algo angostos mostraban las montañas detrás del castillo.

-¿Como ha sabido usted que vendría a visitarles hoy? – pregunto Draco despegando la vista de los ventanales para mirar al viejo duende.

-La pregunta es ¿cómo has encontrado tú nuestro hogar protegido por siglos de los magos? – le respondió el anciano tomando asiento con algo de dificulta en una de las tres sillas frente al escritorio donde un candelabro de oro con cinco velas se encendió en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo ante el chasquido de los dedos huesudos del duende quien tosió ruidosamente.

-Siguiendo explicitas instrucciones de uno de mis investigadores. – le respondió frunciendo el seño conteniendo la ansiedad de sacar de su bolsillo su pañuelo.

-Ya veo… y dígame joven Malfoy ¿qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? – le pregunto de nuevo mirando el cuadro fijamente donde una figura desapareció dentro de los estantes sin prestarle atención al invitado.

-Creí que eso lo sabía señor…

-Fausto… -contesto el anciano mirando a Draco que se mantenía de pie. –que espera muchacho toma asiento. ¡Por las dulces moras de los arroyos de sur! Estoy perdiendo mis modales… - exclamo con aprensión el viejo jorobado.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se sentó lo más retirado del duende, no quería contagiarse de aquella peste que carcomía los pulmones del desdichado.

-Bueno señor Malfoy, he de informarle que su informante trabaja para mí. Y en efecto sabía que vendría hoy. Y como yo he sido el que manipulado este encuentro estoy enterado de su búsqueda… he de decirle que no estoy interesado en el oro. Aunque es tentadora la cifra que ofrece. Pero mis principios y sobre todo el juramento que hecho me impide tal acto de codicia. – el anciano volvió a toser con fuerza hasta que su rostro arrugado tomo una tonalidad roja debido a la fuerza que hacía.

-¿Se encuentra bien?. –pregunto Draco preocupado que el viejo estirara la pata antes de brindarle la información que tan desesperadamente buscaba.

- Oh joven muchacho la maldita vejes no perdona… como deseo detener el tiempo… pero ese es el poder de las Her… Evangeline… ellas son las que controlan el tiempo o hacen de él su voluntad… y le alargan la vida a las criaturas que son de su agrado… así como en un tiempo yo lo fui… -susurro con pesar el anciano mirando el cuadro donde una criatura había tomado asiento y leía un libro con su rostro oculto entre sus páginas.

Draco tardo unos minutos en procesar aquella información… y unos segundos en relacionar ese nombre que en varias ocasiones había sido objeto de sus conversaciones y discusiones…

-Evangeline… -susurro ese nombre sin que su rostro abandonara la sorpresa en sus expresiones.

-Es para ella la cura que buscas no es así. – el viejo volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo aparecer una botellita pequeña y una copa de oro sobre el amplio escritorio.

-No… la cura es para mi esposa… - se apresuro aclarar mirando con atención aquella botellita que contenía aquel liquido escarlata, esperanzado de que fuera la cura que tanto buscaba.

-Su esposa… la de muchos nombres y un solo rostro… - aclaro pensativo el anciano quitándole el corcho a la botellita y vertiendo el liquido escarlata dentro de la copa que dejo salir un leve capa de vapor.

-No entiendo aque se refiere… - Draco estaba confundido por las palabras de aquel duende que le miro fijamente por unos segundos para volver su mirada a la copa que sostenía con sus dos manos temblorosos a la vez que movía lentamente la poción en círculos firmes.

-La ignorancia en algunos temas importantes no debe ser nuestra amiga… si no nuestra enemiga señor Malfoy. Y veo que usted la ha tomado como su amante durante muchos años… - el anciano cerró sus ojos y suspiro sobre la poción y la coloco sobre el escritorio.

Draco cada vez estaba más intrigado por las palabras del viejo que parecía retomar su rigidez lentamente… su cabello, bigote y valva comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo y su espalda abandonaba su forma encorvada para mostrarse derecha, el temblor de cuerpo y rostro enfermizo desaparecieron.

-¿Sorprendido muchacho? –pregunto el ya no tan anciano duende. – soy uno de los guardianes de las nueves bibliotecas… esta es la séptima… la letra N… no envejecemos aunque en ocasiones parezca un anciano y no morimos… somos tan antiguos como la escritura misma… aunque no poseemos todo el conocimiento que protegemos… son muchos milenios de conocimiento y los seres mágicos y humanos siguen generando mas y mas… nunca sería capaz de poder aprender tanto… pero eso es algo irrelevante en este momento y sobre todo no es de su interés…

-Minutos atrás nombre a Evangeline… ¿acaso se refiere a la niña que está en la mansión Malfoy…? – pregunto antes de que el duende ahora claramente más joven y rebosante de salud y energía se volviera a perder en sus sueños…

-Ya veo se ha presentado como una niña… -dijo pensativo el duende agregándole unas góticas de otra poción aquella copa de oro.

-¿Aque se refiere? – pregunto intrigado, había ido en busca de respuesta y lo que estaba encontrando era más misterios que le gustaría desentrañar de una vez por todas.

-Como bien sabe Evangeline no es de este tiempo…

-Así es. – afirmo.

-Y sabe a qué tiempo pertenece… no todas pueden viajar de la misma forma y todas deben pagar un precio por su viaje… - el duende miro a Draco en espera de una respuesta. Estaba interesado en el conocimiento que obtendría de esa conversación.

-Ella aun no, nos ha aclarado a que tiempo pertenece. Sin embargo nos ha asegurado que su presencia en este tiempo no afectara en ningún ámbito nuestro presente…

-Ha pero lo hará… de eso puede estar seguro señor Malfoy. Cada una de ellas tiene un propósito y aparecen en cada tiempo o dimensión donde es requerida una misión especial… no dudo que la misión de Evangeline está relacionada con su familia ya que esta cerca de de la señora Hermione. Algo muy grande está a punto de suceder… las estrellas lo han estado susurrando… las estrellas son hermanas de Evangeline… ¿sabía usted señor Malfoy que Evangeline es un ser mágico…? es hecha de magia pura… aunque su apariencia sea humana, aunque tenga sus mismas emociones no son humanas y su luz se apaga cuando su misión se ha llevado a cabo… sin embargo ellas nunca desaparecen. – susurro pensativo mirando el cuadro donde la criatura continuaba leyendo sin perturbarse por sus voces. –ellas vuelven al cielo que es lugar al que pertenecen.

-¿Que está tratando de decirme…?

-Le estoy diciendo que si la señorita Evangeline está en su mansión señor Malfoy es para evitar una tragedia en cadena… sin embargo eso no quiere decir que está obligada ayudar a la señora Hermione ya que ella tambien es una Evangeline y como lo mencione antes cuando una Evangeline cumple su misión su luz se apaga de alguna forma y lamento mucho que la forma en la que se está apagando la luz de la señora Hermione sea de una forma dolorosa. Sin embargo ese fue el camino que ella eligió. La aparición de la señorita Evangeline solo nos confirma que el tiempo de la señora Hermione llego a su fin. Aunque es duro para usted y todos aquellos que la rodean deben aceptar lo inevitable. La muerte de su esposa es un hecho. Ella conocía la consecuencia de sus actos cuando realizo aquel hechizo… en ocasiones el conocimiento es peligroso aunque sea usado para un bien mayor… todas las Hermione lo saben. Todas comenten el mismo error impulsadas por el amor… no hay duda que la calidez y la bondad de cada una de ellas es tan inmensa que apaña la maldad de todo los corazones… pero su bondad es su desgracia, su castigo. –sentencio volviendo sus ojos al cuadro.

-¡No aceptare que ella muera…! ¡No acepto que ella desaparezca! – Draco se levanto de su silla con ímpetu ocasionando un chirrido en el piso de madera a causa de la silla, seguido del eco de su voz que se perdió en los estrechos pasillos tupidos de estantes con cientos de libros en ellos.

-Yo no he dicho que desaparecerá… Evangeline es Hermione… Hermione es Evangeline… ambas son un destello de la estrella fugaz que surca los cielos de todos los tiempos, espacios y dimensiones escuchando los deseos de los corazones. Cuando Hermione muera Evangeline pasara a tomar su lugar… y de esa forma Hermione nunca desaparecerá… sin embargo existe una esperanza pero un alto costo ha de ser pagado. –hablo pensativo el anciano dispuesto a seguir hablando.

-¡_Silencio…! revelar ese secreto no te corresponde Fausto_… -el susurro de una voz infantil impidió cualquier revelación por parte del anciano quien callo súbitamente ante aquel susurro.

-Lamento mi imprudencia… -se apresuro a disculparse sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico lo cual izo dudar a Draco de la privacidad de su conversación.

Draco miro en todas las direcciones pero no encontró al ser que había pronunciado aquellas palabras con voz de mando. Imponente y sobre todo sumamente conocida para él.

-Si lo que me ha contado es verdad, Hermione tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo. – Draco se concentro de nuevo en la conversación. Algo no cuadraba allí. Algo le inquietaba. El problema era que no sabía que era ese algo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ignorando en ese momento?

-Así es, señor Malfoy. Pero su habilidad según mis conocimiento es limitada ya que ella tomo una decisión antes de aparecen en este tiempo. – le comunico según lo leído en sus runas años atrás antes de que Hermione naciera aquella noche estrellada sin luna.

-¿De qué decisión habla? –indago interesado preguntándose cuantos más secretos ocultaba Hermione… que misterios la rodeaban. Y la recordó de nuevo sentada frente al ventanal con uno de sus preciados libros entre sus manos mirando los suaves copos de nieve caer.

-Como le conté anteriormente. Las Evangeline son seres mágicos… son creaciones de una extraña magia proveniente de las estrellas y que tiene que ver con los deseos de los corazones desesperados… Ellas no tienen padres solo tiene sus otras hermanas por así decirles… y todas ellas están separadas por años y dimensiones… es difícil que se encuentren. Algunas de ellas puede que desaparezcan sin lograr encontrarse con otra de igual poder… sin embargo Hermione pago un precio por su deseo… el deseo de poseer una familia, de ser humada y poder procrear… un deseo que le costó la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo a su voluntad. Sin embargo una de sus hermanas en un tiempo diferente al de ella dejo correr un objeto mágico que posee Hermione en este momento el cual le permite moverse por el tiempo, sin embargo en periodos cortos… señor Malfoy Evangeline es uno de los nombres de su esposa eso puedo jurarlo… Evangeline es el nombre que le damos las criaturas mágicas a personas con el poder y la habilidad de su esposa. Aun así ella es y será siempre Hermione. El nombre dado por su madre.

Draco estaba sorprendido, su mente aun asimilaba toda esa información… ahora entendía porque el duende le había llamado ignorante… levanto su cabeza y miro hacia aquel extraño cuadro siéndose observado… pero solo pudo notar como una criatura leía pasivamente un libro de gran grosor y al parecer muy pesado… con algo de dificulta leyó en el lomo el nombre de aquel libro.

Con pasos cautelosos y lentos se acerco al retrato tratando de distinguir aquel que leía aquel libro.

-La respuesta a lo que buscas esta…- las palabras del duende atrajo la atención de Draco que detuvo su pasos y se giro para ver al duende… - la respuesta está en aquello que su esposa mas aprecia… ese objeto es un libro… y lo que debes buscar en el es un hechizo… ya que lo que la consume es un maldición y no un veneno. –el duende volvió a convertirse en un anciano… y la poción que contenía la copa fue devuelta al frasquito de vidrio en una nueva tonalidad. Un rojo escarlata ahora era el color turbio de aquella poción. Un rojo que representaba las muertes que se avecinaban con pasos presurosos pero sin ser audibles. Los pasos de la muerte eran silenciosos como ella misma.

-Es hora que se marche. El tiempo de su visita ha llegado a su fin. – el duende se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de Draco. – no olvide que el libro que más aprecia su esposa esta la respuesta que tanto busca… entres sus antiguas paginas encontrara el contrahechizo de aquello que amenaza su vida… sin embargo he de decirle que no ponga su esperanza en el ya que la muerte de su amada es un hecho irrevocable. Su tiempo ha llegado a su fin. El descubrimiento ha llegado muy tarde. Aun así, si existe alguna esperanza he de decirle que solo aquel que posee la misma sangre de su esposa puede pronunciar el hechizo y debe depositarlo en esta esfera. – en las manos del anciano apareció una esfera de cristal pequeña de apariencia común y corriente. – aunque tenga esta apariencia frágil es el único objeto que puede contener el hechizo en su interior, la esfera está hecha con magia de nosotros los duendes. – le aclaro mirando como Draco tomaba la esfera con cuidado entre sus manos.

El duende le miro fijamente y continúo.

-La esfera debe ser depositada sobre el corazón de su esposa cuando el hechizo este en su interior. Solo debe ser colocado sobre su corazón si este aun late, no después porque de nada servirá. No debe ser colocada por aquel que pronuncio el hechizo. Debe ser por alguien distinto. Alguien con el mismo deseo firme de salvarla. Señor Malfoy solo uno puede portar la esfera. Si es tomada por alguien de sentimientos débiles la esfera se romperá ya que ella representa la fuerza de voluntad y el deseo de salvación del ser amado. Si ese deseo es débil, si es empañado por la desesperanza la esfera se romperá y hechizo que solo puede ser pronunciado una sola vez por aquel que comparte los más fuertes lazos con la victima escapara de su prisión robando la magia de aquel que lo sostenga y sobre todo robando los lazos que algunas vez existieron entre los involucrados en dicho hechizo y su esposa jamás sanara.

El duende tomo la poción roja y se la ofreció a Draco quien la tomo algo dudoso.

-Esto es algo que le abrirá los ojos cuando todo se empañado por la oscuridad. Quizás sea doloroso su uso pero es la única forma de que su mente sea despejada del desgarrador dolor que le embargara.

-No entiendo. –susurro tomando la poción entre sus manos reconociendo la sustancia turbia como un veneno.

-Ha pero entenderá cuando el momento indicado llegue. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted… Espero que el sol brille para usted en el siguiente amanecer...

Draco miro el anciano nuevamente sin comprender a donde querían llegar sus palabras… sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer y una vez más sus ojos vagaron hasta el cuadro.

-_Evangeline puede saltar al pasado… solo deberás pagar el precio de tu deseo… ¿serás capas de pagar el precio Draco o será muy alto para ti que ni siquiera podrás considerar pedírselo?_

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar aquella hermosa joven que le hablaba.

-Hermione. –susurro reconociendo a la joven del retrato con unos 15 años aproximadamente.

-Si soy Hermione Evangeline Han…- y las palabras se perdieron en vacio de aquella oscuridad de la que fue preso en ese momento Draco al ser teletransportado de nuevo aquella casucha vieja mal oliente.

Su aparición fue algo brusca. Cayó sobre la mesa de madera la cual se partió en varias estillas. Una nube de polvo se levanto a su alrededor dificultándole la respiración y la visión. Tras toser unas cuatro beses se puso de pie. Guardo la esfera en uno de los bolsillos de su capa al igual que la poción.

Eran más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando llego a la mansión. No saludo a nadie en ese momento lo único que quería era darse un baño desinfectante e ir a ver a Hermione y pedirle el libro de que ella mas adoraba leer. Y ese era Hogwarts una Historia. Sin embargo aun no comprendía porque tenía que ser el que ella poseía.

Era algo irónico…la respuesta estaba en aquel libro que no se habían detenido a leer o si quiera considera una opción de búsqueda. Suspiro dentro del baño donde se tallaba la piel algo obsesivo en el baño de la habitación de invitados que había estado ocupando durante unos días después de su regreso.

Tras una hora y su piel despercudida algo roja, salió de baño y invoco rápidamente su túnica de gala que utilizaría esa noche y aquel viejo perfume que había utilizado años atrás en el torneo de los tres magos en los años de Hogwarts. El perfume era un concentrado de cítricos y menta con un toque suave de lágrimas de veela. Ese perfume que había vuelto a utilizar en su matrimonio y ahora después de muchos años.

Se miro en espejo y prosiguió a peinar su largo cabello hacia atrás… el cabello aun seguía siendo de esa tonalidad rubio plateado y le llegaba justo en los hombros.

Tomo su reloj de oro y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Suspiro y salió de habitación. Ya eran las siete de la noche, el baño le había llevado más tiempo de lo esperado, pero debía estar seguro de que su cuerpo estuviera libre de alguna enfermedad al que él fuera inmune.

Horas atrás…

"Mansión Malfoy"

Theo terminaba de guardar su varita en su capa. Hermione estaba sentada en su cama recostada de varias almohadas agrupadas en su espalda para mejor comodidad.

El medimago suspiro y miro a su amada y testadura paciente.

-Ya no encuentro las palabras para decirte que debes cuidarte más Hermione. Esa excusión no te ha sentado nada bien. No debiste abusar de tu buen estado. –le reprendió con voz cansada. Se paso su mano pálida por su rostro el cual revelaba grandes ojeras moradas.

-Lo siento… pero no pude evitarlo quería ir allí. –susurro tras un suspiro. Cerro sus ojos y dejo ver una tierna sonrisa adornar sus labios… - lo único que lamento es que no sea primavera para ver los hermosos girasoles… -abrió sus ojos y miro de nuevo a Theo que se mostraba cansado. Las mangas de su camisa azul rey estaban dobladas hasta sus codos y se podía apreciar algo arrugadas.

-Los veras pronto, solo se paciente. – le dijo caminando hasta la cama tomando asiento junto a ella demostrando con ese gesto la confianza que se tenían.

Tras unos minutos de silencio Theo volvió hablar con voz suave tomando una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

-Admiro mucho Abraxas... Es un muchacho muy valiente. El temple que ha puesto ante las situaciones difíciles. Y ese modo en que las enfrenta me hace pensar días tras días en mi pasado y en las malas decisiones que tome... Quizás si yo hubiera sido una parte de lo que él es, nuestra situación en este momento seria otra. – apretó un poco sus manos en torno la de Hermione. – no sé qué hacer Hermione… ya no sé dónde buscar. –susurro algo desesperado y completamente derrotado.

-Todo está bien… ya puedes dejar de buscar Theo… está bien… déjalo ya y vive… - le pidió sonriéndole con ternura.

-No me pidas eso. – le pidió en un susurro débil y lleno de amargura y suplica.

-No te aferres de esta forma a mí, si lo haces terminare de destruirte y eso es algo que no deseo Theo… yo sé que es difícil amar de esa forma en que tú me amas. Sé que tus sentimientos son fuertes y dolorosos. Que llenar de amargura tu alma y tu corazón… porque amar y no ser correspondido es un veneno que nos corroe el alma y nos lleva a la muerte lentamente. Sin embargo estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te ame… se que encontraras ese alguien que te devuelva las ganas de vivir que yo tan egoístamente te he arrebatado… por no tener la fuerzas suficiente para alejarte de mí cuando aún estaba a tiempo… -lagrimas cristalinas se deslizaron por las pálidas mejillas de Hermione hasta caer sobre las manos unidas de ambos.

-No llores por favor… no lo hagas… porque no es tu culpa Hermione… tú no tienes la culpa de que te ame de esta forma… - le susurro afligido… siempre que se veían terminaban lastimándose.

Aunque era muy doloroso para Theo el estaba aceptando que su amor por Hermione seria siempre un imposible. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de sentirlo… nunca lo haría porque ese amor que él sentía por ella lo había rescatado de ese abismo donde se había estando sumergiendo. Si Hermione no le hubiera tendido la mano para tomar la suya, si ella no le hubiera visto a los ojos y sonreído con esa sonrisa dulce el hubiera perdido la cordura… hubiera padecido en la soledad, en el dolor de estar solo sin esperanza o un motivo por el cual vivir. Ella aun mal herida en aquel día lluvioso donde el olor de la muerte era el perfume que inundaba sus sentidos al igual aquel rio de sangre en el que flotaba. Si ella no hubiera inclinado su cabeza y puesto su mano sobre su rostro el quizás estuviera encerrado en una de las mortíferas cerdas de azkaban o en una celda en San Murgo debido a la locura que le hubiera poseído. Ella ese día tomo su mano y le dio un motivo por el cual vivir. El ese día la volvió su centro de universo y su foco de luz en la oscuridad.

-Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi Theo… solo a ti te puedo pedir este favor. – tras unas horas de meditar aquel asunto Hermione había llegado a la conclusión que solo alguien podía llevar a cabo tal tare. Solo Theo podría hacerlo… aunque ello le causara más dolor. Aun seguía siendo una egoísta. Aun después de muerta seguiría lastimándolo.

-Sabes que hare lo me pidas Hermione tus deseos son mis deseos… -le susurro en respuesta mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione asintió ante su respuesta, siempre era la misma a cualquiera de sus peticiones.

-Quiero que cuides de Evangeline… ella es una niña sin hogar… ella es igual a mí en muchos aspecto… y aunque parezca imposible al principio de creer en su existencia cuando la mires quiero que sepas que ella no soy yo… que ella es alguien muy importante que debe aprender a sentir… aprender amar de la misma forma que lo has hecho tu… quiero que le enseñes a vivir y apreciar su vida. Theo solo tú puedes cuidar de ella. Harry no podrá hacerlo… el no soportara el dolor de verme reflejada en ella. Draco y Abraxas tampoco podrán hacerlo… se que de alguna forma inconsciente ellos le despreciaran por verme reflejada en ella. Por recordarles que me han perdido. Solo tú puedes ayudarla… solo en ti confió… ese es un nuevo motivo por el cual debes vivir… nunca olvides Theo…

-Vivir el día a día… -susurro el culminando sus palabras. – no entiendo Hermione tu petición pero lo hare… sabes que lo hare. Sin embargo no sé quien es ella.

-Ella viene en camino. –le comunico Hermione mirando la cuarta copa vacía sobre su mesita de noche… cuatros gotas había tenido que beber de aquella poción oscura que alargaba su vida. Cuatros gotas era sin dudar a dudas una cantidad muy peligrosa. – ¿cómo se encuentra Harry? – pregunto volviendo a mirar a Theo quien tambien miraba las copas vacías sobre la mesita. Copas que tendrían que ser destruida por el fuego ya que en ellas aquel liquido malévolo había sido contenido, estaba muy preocupado, esa cantidad nunca había sido ingerida por Hermione de manera consecutiva. Algo estaba mal y él lo sentía… algo estaba muy mal lo presentía.

-Está mejor, el causante de su desmallo fue por el cansancio y el uso de su magia tan inconsciente. Al parecer a descubierto algo, me pidió hablar contigo, sin embargo aun estabas dormida cuando solicito hacerlo… Hace media hora se tuvo que marchar debido a un problema que no podía eludir… aun así, me pidió que te comunicara que estará en la fiesta de esta noche y desea hablar contigo unos minutos a solas. –termino de hablar justo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abría tras unos suaves toques dejando ver a una pequeña Evangeline junto Abraxas que mantenía el seño fruncido mostrando su enojo.

Hermione no tardo en deducir que había discutido con Evangeline. Sonrió al verle enojado.

-Adelante querida… te esperábamos, quiero que conozcas a un viejo y muy querido amigo… - Hermione levanto la mano en dirección a Evangeline quien camino en su dirección siendo seguida por la aguda mirada de Abraxas quien aun se mostraba molesto con la muchacha…

La expresión de sorpresa no abandonaba el rostro de Theo. Y no era para menos frente a él estaba una niña igual a Hermione en sus años de adolescencia.

Evangeline avanzaba con pasos firmes y mirada activa y sobre todo con su cabello castaño hecho un caos, se detuvo junto a la cama tomando la mano que Hermione le ofrecía entre las suyas pequeñas y pálidas.

-¿Ahora entiendes mi petición Theo? – le pregunto mirando al moreno que asentía lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Evangeline. –Theo ella es Hermione Evangeline Ely ahora Nott tu hija adoptiva. –hablo suavemente Hermione ignorando el jardeo de de Evangeline y el rostro de shock de Abraxas y tratando de no mirar los ojos de Theo. –Theo quiero que ayudes a Evangeline de la misma forma que te ayude en el pasado… quiero que la saques de ese lugar en el que te encontrabas en aquella ocasión. –le pidió en un susurro mirando ahora los ojos de Theo fijamente.

-Hermione creo que no es conveniente que pongas al señor Nott en tal aprieto. Después de todo yo no estaré mucho tiempo en este lugar… sabes que no está en nuestra naturaleza permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo tiempo. Aunque al parecer no eres poseedora esa cualidad– hablo suavemente Evangeline mirando a Theo con ojos curiosos… ella sabia quien era aquel hombre, le había conocido una vez en otro tiempo y con mucha más edad.

-Si ese es tu deseo Hermione así será, cuidare la niña… no tienes por qué preocuparte. – hablo con firmeza Theo ignorando las palabras de Evangeline que recordó una vaga escena donde aquel hombre le había dicho lo mismo a ella en otro lugar y en otro tiempo.

Abraxas cerró la puerta de la habitación de su madre haciendo notar su presencia. Algo en aquellas palabras no le gustaba para nada. Además estaba ese extraño presentimiento que mantenía acelerado su corazón. Mas esa sensación de vacío en su estomago que le había mantenido embobado todo el día… con una sensación de sueño… sin embargo no quería dormir.

Hermione miro a su hijo y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo mío… -le agradeció regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Abraxas se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-No tiene que agradecer nada madre… es un gusto cuidar de usted y protegerla… -susurro algo apenado.

-Te has sonrojado. – se burlo Evangeline tomando asiento junto a su nuevo padre algo pálida y con labios temblorosos tratando de controlar los mareos.

Abraxas estaba por replicar cuando vio como Theo tomaba la mano de Evangeline para tomar su pulso. Para luego levantarse algo intranquilo y tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Que sucede? - pregunto alarmado ultimadamente Evangeline se mostraba muy enferma. Algo no andaba bien… y el sentía, lo presentía…

Theo la recostó junto a Hermione quien la abrigo con sus brazos. Theo se mostro algo intranquilo la debilidad de Hermione, Harry y Evangeline era casi la misma… los tres estaban agotando su energía tanto vital como mágico… existía una extraña conexión allí que él no lograba deslumbrar al igual que todos aquellos misterios que ocultaban los tres magos… tantos secretos debía de ser una pesada carga para ellos… una carga que no compartir.

-Tranquilo… no pasa nada solo estoy cansada… solo eso… -susurro quedándose dormida entre los brazos de Hermione que susurro un perdón cerca del oído de la pequeña comenzando a tomar parte de la energía de Evangeline que la dejo fluir por aquel hilo que las unía.

-Madre por favor… ¿quiero saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo…? por favor madre hábleme con la verdad. – le suplico afligido, agotado. Necesitaba una respuesta rápida si no estaba seguro que se desquiciaría en pocas horas.

Hermione miro la desesperación en los ojos de Abraxas y no tuvo más alternativa que revelar unos pocos secretos… se lo debía y tambien se lo debía a Theo.

-Que deseas saber Abraxas… solo responderé a tres preguntas…

Los ojos del menor de los Malfoy se mostraron algo incrédulos ante la respuesta de su madre. Jamás pensó que ella accedería tan fácilmente. Sin embargo allí estaba ella dispuesta a contestar a tres de sus preguntas… aun así, el no sabía que preguntar… habían tantas cosas que desea saber… tantas que no sabría elegir la pregunta adecuada que despejaría sus dudas y lo ayudaría a comprender muchas acciones de su madre y todo ese enigma que la rodeaba.

Hermione miraba en silencio las muchas muecas que hacia su hijo… sabía que estaba buscando la manera de fusionar muchas preguntas en una sola. Muy inteligente y astuto de su parte

-Madre quiero saber qué relación existe entre usted y el tío Harry para llevarla a cometer tal acto de sacrifico… un sacrificio que la alejaría de mi y de sus sueños…

Hermione miro a su hijo fijamente sorprendida, sinceramente ella no se esperaba esa pregunta de su hijo. Siendo sincera ella esperaba que él le preguntara por la cura que tan desesperadamente buscaba. Hermione suspiro… esa era una de las preguntas de las tres que le había prometido responder.

Theo termino de revisar a Evangeline y tomo asiento en uno de los muebles de la amplia habitación no muy lejos de la cama donde descansaban Hermione y su nueva hija.

"_Lo que he de contar no puede ser repetido por aquel que lo ha oído, si lo revelado una terrible maldición caerá sobre aquel que rompa el silencio de aquello que debe ser ocultado y solo revelado por los dueños de dicho secreto"_

Recito Hermione en un susurro audible para su hijo y su médico quienes la miraron fijamente.

Hermione palmeo un lado de su cama para que Abraxas tomara asiento en ella.

-Esas palabras fueron dichas hace muchos años atrás cuando yo solo tenía dos años de edad. Es una profecía muy contradictoria. Un secreto que debe ser oculto y que solo hoy me atrevo a revelar… pero el secreto tras mi sacrificio solo puede ser revelado por alguno de ustedes si es su deseo… solo después de mi muerte. Ya que solo así la maldición se verá destruida… -Hermione cayó y miro a sus receptores quienes la miraban atento a cada una de sus palabras.

Tras un suspiro continuo.

-Quiero que no me interrumpan durante el relato. No queda mucho tiempo y es una historia sumamente larga la cual les despejara a ambos muchas dudas respecto a mí y a Harry. –Hermione izo otra pausa y observo a su hijo y médico de cabecera quienes asintieron con sus cabezas en señal de haber entendido y acatado su petición.

-Como les mencione antes todo se desencadeno cuando yo tenía un año de edad y mi hermano solo unos pocos meses de nacido. Según las perspectivas de los recuerdos de mis padres y del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Trelawney de adivinaciones quien pronuncio las dos profecías… la profecía que marcaria los hijos del matrimonio Potter. Los héroes caídos…

-¿Espera estas tratando de decirnos que eres una Potter? - Pregunto Theo claramente sorprendido sin poder evitar preguntar abruptamente.

-Quedamos que no habrían interrupciones Theo… - le reprendió Hermione ante una mirada de disculpa del médico que asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien así es, yo soy la hermana de Harry. La hija oculta de aquel matrimonio. Solo uno debía ser conocido por el mundo… solo Harry debía enfrentar antes los ojos de los magos el sin fin de pruebas y yo sería su arma y escudo… por ello nadie debía sospechar quien era en realidad… Fui criada por padres muggles en el mundo no mágico solo en el tercer año fue que la verdad se nos fue revelada a Harry y a mi… después de un mal entendido… el cual presento oportunamente el director Dumbledore- Hermione desvió la mirada recordando aquel hecho que le abrió las puerta del misterio de su origen. – yo debía guiar a Harry hacia la victoria y debía ser su escudo… eso decía la primera profecía. En la segunda decía que uno de los dos debía permanecer oculto de los ojos del mal que asechaba. Lo lógico era que debíamos ser separados. Yo por ser la mayor fui la elegida. Mejor elección no pudieron haber tomado nuestros padres… Sin embargo mi existencia debía ser un secreto y fue cuando aquel ermitaño conjuro la maldición del silencio. Aquel que conocía mi origen no debía revelarlo si lo hacía moriría en el acto o se volvería loco restándole credibilidad a sus palabras. Sin embargo hubo una excepción. Y esa excepción fue Dumbledore. Solo él podía revelar la verdad pero solo una vez en su vida. Y a las personas que se les revelaría seria a Harry y a mí. Nosotros tras discutirlo muchos meses llegamos a la conclusión que el secreto no debía ser revelado ya que en esa época un secreto como aquel era de vital importancia en los desenlaces del futuro y la guerra que asechaba a demás estaba el riesgo que si se lo contábamos a alguien cercano y este revelara el secreto se desencadenaría una ola de muertes ya que el secreto al ser dispersado consumirá a todo aquel que repitiera las palabras escuchada… por ello Harry y yo todos estos años hemos callado nuestro parentesco, nuestros lazos. Solo nosotros dos podemos revelar el secreto y ustedes dos deberán callar ya que la maldición se romperá… cuando alguno de los dos dejemos de existir. Hasta entonces no deben repetir que él y yo somos hermanos y compartimos fuertes lazos, unos lazos que nadie podrá romper y que generan desconfianza por nuestra unión… sin embargo ese no fue el único motivo por el cual pronuncie ese hechizo… lo pronuncie tambien por ti Abraxas… lo pronuncie por todo nosotros, por un mundo mejor. Un mundo en el cual no se amenazara de muerte a todos sus habitantes… quería proteger tu futuro. Quería que crecieras en este mundo lleno de paz y luz en que vives ahora… quería verte crecer feliz y sin miedo… quería que Harry fuera feliz por una vez en su vida, quería que él tuviera una familia… y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho… de dar mi vida a cambio del mundo mágico y todos sus habitantes… yo no cambiaria mi pasado por nada del mundo. Yo sabía las consecuencias al pronunciar el hechizo que pronuncio mi madre sobre Harry. Yo era su escudo ese siempre fue mi destino… proteger a la esperanza del mundo mágico… proteger la vida de mi hermanito. Este fue el camino que yo elegí, y no me arrepiento y no lo cambiara por ningún motivo. Algún día lo entenderás Abraxas… me entenderás… -Hermione le sonrió a su hijo y él le regreso la mirada orgulloso por la respuesta dada. Dichoso de ser hijo de esa maravillosa mujer de corazón noble y puro que entrego su vida por un bien mayor.

-Así que después de todo si soy su sobrino… vaya familia mamá… mis abuelos son legendarios al igual que mi tío y tu… temo no estar nunca a la altura de los Potter… será duro hacerme de una bibliografía tan impresionante como la de ustedes… -Susurro con pesar. Estaba emocionando por saber parte del pasado de su madre que nadie sabía. Se sentía sumamente feliz por la confianza que había puesto su madre al revelarle aquel secreto y de ser parte de los Potter.

-Tú siempre has estado a la altura Abraxas… tu madures e inteligencia es la herencia que dejo mi madre en mi y la que yo dejo en ti… tu poder y fuerza y esa voluntad que tienes para proteger aquellos que amas es la herencia de mis padres, mi hermano y mía que dejamos en ti amor mío… sin importar lo que toda la comunidad mágica piense… y tu apariencia y casa en Hogwarts… sin importar todo eso tu carácter… tu inteligencia y fuerza viene del lado de mi familia… eres un digno Potter… nunca lo dudes Abraxas… tú tienes fuerzas para levantarte cada vez que caigas por el coraje que ruge en ti. Eres valiente y leal como un orgulloso Gryffindor… aunque seas un Slytherins… un defecto tenías que tener hijo mío. – susurro con dramatismo ocasionando que Theo soltara una carcajada y el seño de Abraxas se frunciera. – sin embargo estoy orgullosa de ti hijo mío. Y nunca lo dejare de estar. –le sonrió ocasionando un nuevo sonrojo en Abraxas.

-¿Y bien cuál es la segunda pregunta? –fue el turno de preguntar de Hermione quien miro por la ventana preguntándose donde estaría Draco. Aun pensar en aquella carta hacia que su corazón palpitara dolorosamente lleno de emociones contenidas y que solo liberaría frente a él. Aun una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro cuando recordaba como Draco había asociado su relación con las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Madre siempre he querido saber ¿que ha ocurrió entre mi padre y usted para que su relación se degradara de esa forma destructiva durante tantos años…? ¿Usted y él algún día se amaron…? – pregunto aquello que desde niño preguntaba y no obtenía respuesta. Esa pregunta que tanto su padre como su madre se negaban a contestar eludiendo siempre las respuestas con algún tema sin relevancia pero que le causaban curiosidad en aquel tiempo. Miro a sui madre que parecía pensativa. Al parecer buscaba las palabras adecuadas o el momento en que todo aquello dio comienzo.

Theo miro desde su asiento con atención a Hermione. Él sabía que aquella relación por la que Abraxas preguntaba nunca había existido. El muchacho había sido concebido debido a una noche de ebriedad de sus padres. El había sido producto de un error. Aquello debía ser un golpe duro para Abraxas. El silencio de Hermione se debía a eso. Ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su hijo como había dado origen el matrimonio de Draco y ella.

-¡Tu padre era un grandísimo idiota…! - Hermione cruzo sus brazos… -siempre me llamaba por sobrenombre estúpidos y molestaba a Harry, Ron y a mí por supuesto… siempre nos andaba persiguiendo y delatando. Izo de mi estadía en el colegio un infierno… y tambien una tortura por no poder tenerte a mi lado. El muy idiota no supo que tú existías hasta que todo termino. En fin siempre fue un idiota que mas podía esperar de él en ese momento. Nunca nos llevamos bien… bueno hasta ahora. En fin ¿ya te dije que era un idiota? – pregunto ante el asentimiento de Abraxas que parecía muy sorprendido y Theo que no aguantaba de nuevo reírse y sin poder contenerse soltó una estruendosa carcajada ante las palabras de Hermione. –Bueno a pesar de nunca hacer nada bien pudo y no sé cómo hacer de ti un chico muy guapo… - le pico un ojo… - pero sé que eso no es lo que realmente quieres saber no es así.

-Así es madre. – dijo algo avergonzado de nuevo dándole gracias a Merlín que Evangeline estuviera dormida no quería ni pensar en las burlas de la pequeña leona.

-Tu padre nunca fue una persona amable conmigo Abraxas y en aquel tiempo estábamos atravesando por una era oscura. No hay una historia hermosa de los dos…Tu padre estaba destinado a formar parte de los seguidores de Voldemort y yo estaba destinada a ser parte del bando enemigo… mi sangre era despreciada por el ya que él fue educado para ello. No lo culpo… eran tiempos diferentes. Además estaba el hecho que él era un Slytherins y yo una Gryffindor… y aun en estos tiempos de cambio siguen siendo casas rivales… -sonrió ante la afirmación de Abraxas que había tenido algunos problemas por su amista con Jema.

-Madre si usted y el eran enemigos como es que yo… bueno que ustedes… mmm… ya sabe… -dijo algo sonrojado e incomodo hablar con su madre sobre aquel tema.

-Bueno… - Hermione se movió tambien un poco incomoda… -ocurrió durante el baile del torneo de los tres magos… ya sabes el baile de navidad. –Hermione suspiro y miro Abraxas a los ojos. –yo tuve una discusión con tu tío Ron… el siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector y celosos. Ya sabes cómo es de temperamental. Aquella noche después de haber discutido con el… yo regrese al baile seguí bailando y bueno tome mucho whiskey de fuego… - Hermione estaba vez fue la que desvió la mirada avergonzada de sí misma. – se que no es la forma más digna y adecuada de comportarse de una señorita. Pero no me arrepiento ya que tú fuiste producto de esa noche alocada… - sonrió tímidamente. –esa noche ocurrieron muchas cosas. Esa noche toque para tu padre y él me confesó sus sentimientos… todo fue maravilloso… bueno hasta la mañana siguiente que yo había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido. Todo lo que ocurrió a continuación fue por mi culpa porque por primera vez me comporte como una cobarde al verme en una situación que escapaba a mi lógica y comprensión… hui de aquellos sentimientos y deseo olvidar todo lo ocurrido… tu padre con toda la dignidad y sobre todo herido por mi rechazo decidió tambien olvidar lo ocurrido. Olvida que una vez nos pertenecimos y que nos amamos. Fue algo duro para él y para mi después de dejar de escapar y enfrentarme a mis sentimientos… cuando pude abrir los ojos ya era muy tarde, el me odiaba y me despreciaba porque lo había rechazado no solo una vez si no dos… y deseo vengarse de mí de esa forma dolorosa. Se hizo de muchas amantes y asistió a todo tipo de fiesta para encargarse que todo el mundo supiera que yo no era suficiente mujer para estar a su lado. Y una prostitutas era mejor opción que yo… todo fue un golpe duro para mí y mi amor propio y yo tambien lo comencé a odiar… por el daño que me causa y por lastimarte a ti tambien Abraxas… y le castigue con la indiferencia. Fue una época muy dura y que gracias a Merlín pudimos superar. Ahora él ha regresado y me pedido perdón por todo el daño que me ha causado y yo he hecho lo mismo… sin embargo a un no puedo olvidar… fueron tantos años de dolor… de sufrimientos y lagrimas… es algo imposible de olvidar, de dejar en el pasado y enterrar pretendiendo que nunca sucedió. Sin embargo quiero confiar en él. Quiero creer en su arrepentimiento y en sus palabras llenas de cariño y amor. Después de todo nuestro amor es igual a las maldiciones imperdonables… - susurro al final mirando la mirada de dolor de Theo… Hermione sintió un profundo vacio en su estomago y una estocada en su corazón… sus palabras le hacían daño a Theo… pero era necesario que él y su hijo supiera la verdad ellos dos se lo merecían… era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando sus horas estaban cortada y su reloj se estaba deteniendo… Ginny había sido muy astuta y ella se tardo en percatarse del daño que le había hecho… se confió y perdió… ahora el tictac del reloj contaba los segundos de vida. Aunque la poción le hacía parecer que no ocurría nada… ella estaba segura de los estragos que estaban ocurriendo en su organismo y estaba segura que Evangeline los estaba sintiéndolos… la niña le estaba dando todas sus reservas de energía. Temía ahora tambien por ella.

-Es un poco confuso pero entiendo un poco más la relación mi padre y usted. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que deseo saber en este momento… muchas más cosas… que más adelante confió que usted me dirá. Mi tercera pregunta es… ¿Quién es Evangeline madre… qué relación tienen ustedes dos? ¿De dónde proviene? ¿Porque ella y usted son iguales? ¿Por qué ella está dándole parte de su magia? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Evangeline entre los brazos de su madre que paso su mano sobre el cabello de la pequeña. ¿Por qué las dos tienen el mismo nombre? Que significa todo esto madre? ¿Porque le ha pedido a Theo que la cuide?

-Son muchas preguntas Abraxas… creo que has olvidado que solo te responderé una. –suspiro Hermione mirando a su hijo que fruncía su seño pero no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. –sin embargo tratare de responder a todos tus interrogantes después de todo Evangeline es una persona que se ha robado el corazón de mi hijo… Aun así, no puedo definir tus sentimientos y darles un nombre… ¿tu le has dado un nombre hijo mío – pregunto con suave voz…

-¿Que dice madre? – pregunto alarmado.

-Solo son divagaciones mías… no prestes atención… bueno esta pequeña señorita tiene una larga y compleja historia. Aunque no conozca sus pasados… en cuantas épocas diferente a esta ha estado… que ha visto y sobre todo que ha vivido. –Hermione suspiro pensativa sin saber cómo continuar… miro hacia la ventana y dejo que sus ojos vagaran por el cielo lejano. –cuando trajiste a Evangeline a la mansión tuve mucho miedo… creí que era yo del pasado. Lo recuerdas… temí porque su presencia aquí podría causar muchos estragos en nuestro presente y cambiar el pasado para siempre… pero ella nos dijo que no temiéramos porque se presencia aquí no cambiaría nada. En ese momento ella nos dejo claro que no pertenecía al pasado si no al futuro… sin embargo nunca ha aclarado cual es su época de origen… cual es su propósito en este tiempo… lo único que me ha dicho es que vislumbro mi luz entre las barreras del tiempo ya que su mundo estaba lleno de oscuridad y soledad. Me dijo que quería sentir mi calidez y poder sentir aquello que nosotros llamamos felicidad y amor. Solo eso se de ella… nuestro parecido es algo más complejo… todas las brujas que llevan por nombre Hermione Evangeline son iguales… tanto físicamente como intelectual… solo que cada una de nosotras evoca sentimientos aquellas personas que nos rodean… nosotras somos creaciones producto de los deseos humanos… cuando un mago, bruja, muggle o criatura mágica ve una estrella levanta una plegaria y pide un deseo… Evangeline es producto de un deseo… yo soy producto de un deseo. Yo nací para proteger la esperanza del mundo mágico… naci a causa de cientos de deseos que se unieron y me dieron forma. A igual que Evangeline y mis otras partes… nuestra madre siempre cuida de nosotras durante las noches y nos baña con luz y nos abriga con su calor…

-No entiendo madre… que trata de decirme… - la confusión era pintada en cada facción del rostro de Abraxas…

-Evangeline no es humana Abraxas… ella es una criatura mágica creada de magia… es producto de deseos… el tiempo de donde ella proviene puede estar devastado… puede haber sido destruido o reconstruido… solo ella lo sabe. Sin embargo hay oscuridad en sus ojos, el brillo de ellos no ha sido recuperado… aun su aura emana soledad y tristeza… no sabemos nada de ella y su mundo porque ella no puede revelarlo… porque si lo hace lo cambiaria irremediablemente. Jugar con el tiempo trae consecuencias nefatas… el tiempo no es ningún juego… y Evangeline lo sabe. Su paso por este tiempo es corto. Ella me lo ha confezado…

-Pero usted dijo…

-Sé lo que dije y lo que le pedí a Nott Abraxas. Pero la última palabra la tiene Evangeline es su decisión quedarse o marcharse… nosotras no podemos ser encerradas nuestra luz se extinguiría y no volveríamos polvo…

-No entiendo madre… le juro que trato de entender… pero es difícil de creer que Evangeline no se humana teniendo todos los rasgos y todas las necesidades que un humano… inclusive usted que dice ser igual a hecha pudo procrear y yo soy la prueba de ello… además nunca he escuchado hablar de otras mujeres igual a usted y desde luego Evangeline es la única que conozco que se le parezca… debe entender madre que…

-Te entiendo Abraxas… tu lógica no te permite creer en estas cosas igual me ocurre a mí con la adivinación… pero nuestra identidad no puede ser revelada… somos estrellas caídas hijo… y el hecho que yo pueda procrear es debido a un deseo… antes de venir a este tiempo desee poder crecer dentro de una mujer y nacer de ella… desee ser humana… por ello mi poder fue reducido a más de la mitad y mi habilidad de poder moverme en el tiempo fue el pago a dicho deseo aunque ya los magos aclamaban un rayo de esperanza que desde luego no sería yo… sino tu tío Harry…

-Entonces madre es verdad que Eva… puede viajar en el tiempo… vaya nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de realizar tal magia… aun así no comprendo porque no puede ser revelado su origen lo que ella es en realidad lo que son las dos… - expuso de nuevo sus dudas mirando fascinado a la pequeña Evangeline dormir sobre el regazo de Hermione quien suspiro ante la curiosidad de su hijo y algo sorprendida por diminutivo del nombre de Evangeline…

-Theo por que no le cuentas tú mejor el motivo Abraxas…

Theo se aclaro la garganta ante la mirada atenta de Abraxas tratando de dirigir un poco la información obtenida por Hermione.

-Hace miles de años cuando las estrellas fugaces caía en el mundo mágico brujas y magos las buscaban y las capturaban… hubieron tiempos de guerras por poseer aunque fuera una estrella caída…

-¿Son tan poderosas así…? ¿Tanto como para ocasionar guerras…? –pregunto mirando a su madre y Evangeline ambas con sus ojos cerrados y rostros llenos de armonía.

-La guerra era para obtener el corazón brillante de una estrella. El que lo obtuviera obtendría juventud, belleza, poder y eternidad… cuanto elementos que despertaría la locura de cualquier mago tenebroso… por ello las estrellas eran buscadas y acecinada… los magos extraían los corazones de sus pechos y los devoraron a un latiendo… cuando ellos lo tragaban podían obtener lo que tanto deseaban sin importar que estuvieran al borde de la muerte misma. –concluyo Theo en un susurro mirando a Hermione.

-Si eso es verdad si el corazón de mi madre y Evangeline tienen tal poder… porque mi madre esta… esta…

-Estoy muriendo Abraxas… y te recuerdo que mi misión a llegado a su fin… ha sido exitosa… y tambien e de resaltarte que he perdido parte de mi poder debido a mi deseo por ello mi corazón no tiene el poder que posee Evangeline… sin embargo yo jamás devoraría el corazón de una hermana. Porque de hacerlo estaría usando una magia tan oscura que incluso la muerte temería presentarse ante mí aunque la buscara con desesperación… porque yo perdería todo Abraxas, me estaría maldiciendo a mi misma por todo la eternidad… y al final moriría después de vivir cientos de años en agonía… porque el brillo del corazón de una estrella no es eterno y más cuando vive en la oscuridad. Por el ello el secreto permanece oculto de nuestra presencia… se sabe que vagamos por la tierra sin embargo se desconoce nuestra apariencia y habilidad mágica… ya es tarde y creo que debes ir a alistarte en unos minutos entrara tu abuela y se molestara si no encuentra por lo menos bañada… -Hermione le sonrió a su hijo y le alentó para que se parara de la cama.

-Pero madre usted aun no ha descansado lo suficiente… -protesto rápidamente Abraxas mirando como su madre hacia aún lado a Evangeline.

-Tonterías estoy en perfecto estado… además la fiesta fue mi idea… como crees que no estaré en ella. –Hermione frunció el seño pareciendo indignada…

Theo miro su reloj de bolsillo coincidiendo con Hermione en lo tarde que era.

-Bueno me retiro… -anuncio Theo tomando su maletín y acercándose a Hermione para despedirse con un beso suave sobre la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió aquel gesto y se despidió con un hasta luego de su medimago.

-Madre creo que no debería tener tanta confianza con Theo. –hablo Abraxas con el seño fruncido mostrando su molestia.

-Ahora soy ya la que no entiende…

-Me refiero aque usted y mi padre han vuelto hacer una pareja y la verdad es que me preocupa la amistad que tiene tan cercana con Theo… ya sabe padre es un hombre muy celoso… y bueno yo solo lo digo para ahorrarle un mal rato… -dijo derrotado al darse cuenta que su madre no tomaría su consejo.

-Mi actitud con Theo no cambiara Abraxas y tu padre tendrá que vivir con ello. Y ablando sobre él, no quiero que le digas lo que me ha ocurrido hoy… no quiero que se preocupe aun mas… ya es suficiente con tu preocupación… - sonrió poniéndose de pie.

Hermione camino hasta su hijo que ya estaba casi de su tamaño y poso un beso sobre su frente…

-Nunca cambies hijo mío… pase lo que pase sigue siendo mi hermoso hijo del que estoy inmensamente orgullosa. Te amo Abraxas… nunca lo olvides… y amo esa forma en la que me cuidas y te preocupas por mí a pesar de mi temperamento y mis faltas como madre… porque yo debí hacer más por ti hijo mío. Debí de haber hecho más… pero confió en tu buen juicio… se que será un honorable de ideales y leal a todo lo bueno que te he enseñado…

-No diga eso madre… yo nunca podre terminar de agradecerle a Merlín por permitirme ser su hijo… siempre he estado orgulloso de usted… nunca me ha decepcionado y siempre sobrepasa mis expectativas… usted siempre será mi héroe y mi ejemplo a seguir y sobre todo será mi ser más amado. – le susurro abrazándola. –yo la amo madre… siempre la voy a querer.

-Ahora ve a reglarte antes de que les cause un infarto a tu abuela cuando te vea con esas fachas… -suspiro detallando a su pequeño aunque para ella el estaba perfecto.

-Mamá ¿que pasara con Evangeline…? –pregunto mirando a la castaña aun durmiendo sobre las ricas sabanas de seda de la cama de su madre.

-No te preocupes por ella estoy segura que cuando despierte bajara a la fiesta…

-¿Tiene un vestido? – pregunto preocupado, Evangeline no había salido mucho durante su estadía en la mansión y hasta ahora no caía en el detalle que posiblemente no tuviera algo que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión.

-Si no te preocupes tiene un vestido muy hermoso… ya verás que estará tan bella como un hada… ahora anda sal que yo tambien me quiero poner hermosa… - le pico un ojo manteniendo una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Usted siempre esta hermosa madre… - le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres un adulador… ahora ve… - sonrió ante el alago de su pequeño…

Abraxas salió de la habitación de su madre con una sonrisa. Esa que siempre quedaba pintada en su rostro después que ella le decía que estaba orgullosa de él y sus logros… y sobre todo estaba feliz porque le había dicho que le amaba…

Hermione se quedo sola en la habitación…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… sus ojos se nublaron y lagrimas mancharon sus mejillas… su cuerpo se doblo a causa de dolor cayendo de rodilla. Sus manos temblorosas viajaron rápidamente hasta su boca cubriendo y tratando de evitar que la sangre emergiera de ella como un manantial difícil de contener.

La tos se apodero de ella y tubo que liberar la presa que eran sus manos sobre sus labios. La sangre fue escupida manchando la alfombra esportada de la india frente a ella.

Sintiendo una presencia cerca de ella levanto el rostro encontrándose con Evangeline que le ofrecía una capa con aquel elixir y veneno creado por ella.

-Le he puesto cinco gotas de la poción al agua. –le informo ante los ojos llenos de sorpresa de Hermione que le miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Son muchas…

-No, no lo son… ese veneno que ingeriste hoy nos ha costado muy caro. Al menos ha oscurecido y puedo tomar la magia que nos ofrece las estrellas si no mi situación sería muy similar a la tuya en este momento… ahora bebe que no tienes más opción que esta si quieres aparentar que todo está bien. –Hermione tomo la copa que le ofrecía Evangeline con sus manos temblorosas pero al verse incapaz de sostenerla Evangeline la llevo a sus labios para que ella bebiera lentamente.

-Debe felicitarte tuviste la fuerza necesaria para fingir que todo está bien… bueno tambien se debe que todo ese tiempo te estuve dando parte de mi energía… estoy exhausta y mi poder a descendido a tal punto que un bebé me derrotaría si se le diera un varita claro está… pero ese no es punto en este momento. Lo que te quiero decir es ¡¿qué demonio estabas pensando cuando aceptaste beber ese maldito té…? Tu cuerpo no resiste ni veneno o hechizo alguno por muy inofensivo que este sea y vas y lo sabes… sin embargo cometiste la estupidez de creer en la sonrisa falsa de tu linda y gentil cuñadita. Esa mujer está enferma y tu demente… ¿y dices ser una de las brujas más inteligentes del mundo mágico? – la ironía, el sarcasmo y la burla eran claras en las palabras de Evangeline.

-Yo no me he dado ese estúpido nombre. Sin embargo tienes razón… conocía las intensiones de Ginny aun así, quise creer en ella hasta el final… pero como siempre nuestro corazón es nuestro castigo… aunque la he castigado… su conciencia será el peor castigo y temo que se perderá la cordura. Ella en poco tiempo será presa de su conciencia. No necesito de maldiciones o venenos para dañar a alguien Evangeline con solo saber en donde atacar basta… desde pequeñas Ginny siempre ha sido presa de su envidia y celos… esos sentimientos la han orillado a lo que ha hecho. Ella está enferma y ese enfermedad es su castigo y es lo que he utilizado para dar mi último golpe… ahora bien tu júzgame si mi movimiento fue inteligente o solo fue una estupidez… pero de algo estoy segura el daño que le hecho hoy la marcara y la destruirá lentamente… lo que lamento es que no estaré presente para verla caer como ella me vera a mí. Sin embargo estoy segura que el desprecio de mi hermano cuando se entere de la verdad la terminara de hundir y yo seré la vencedora en este juego enfermo en el que me visto en la penosa necesidad de participar. –Hermione suspiro sintiendo como la poción surtía efecto lentamente en su cuerpo y pronto se vio con la fuerza necesaria para ponerse en pie. Con su mano derecha limpio el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su mentón. Y con cabeza erguida camino al baño sin embargo se detuvo cuando escucho el susurro de Evangeline que volvía a la cama a tratar de recuperar un poco de energía. Un susurro que estremeció a Hermione que solo asintió con su cabeza.

-En pocas horas dejaras de existir… y ellos acudirán a mi… ya conocer el secreto de mi existencia… querrán que cumpla su deseo… ¿sin embargo ellos serán capaz de pagar el precio de ese deseo…? ¿Serán capaces de ofrecerme aquello que más valoran…? –se pregunto en la soledad de aquella habitación.

Hermione bajo las miles de gotas de agua que caía como una cascada desde el grifo de plata dejo deslizar sus lagrimas llenas de amargura… había llegado la hora. La muerte la esperaba y sonreía al verse vencedora demostrando que su paciencia no fue embano y al final la que rehería seria ella…

El tictac resonaba en su cabeza como un constante eco… su corazón se estaba teniendo al fin… Ginny adelanto su muerte… y ella la condeno a la locura… un peor castigo que la muerte misma… porque para Hermione la muerte era una forma de descansar de todo aquel dolor del que era presa… sin embargo sentía más dolor al saber que en pocas horas abandonaría a sus seres amados, causándoles un dolor y una herida que quizás el tiempo no sería capaz de sanar. Pero de algo estaba segura nadie iría detrás de ella. Si Draco, Abraxas y Harry pensaban que la seguirían, estaban estrepitosamente equivocados, porque nadie… absolutamente nadie debía subestimar su inteligencia y prueba de ello sería Ginny Weasley…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Antes que nada les pido una sincera disculpa a todos los seguidores y nuevos lectores de Giratiempos…**

**Bien estoy feliz de este nuevo cap… como ya sabrán el final se acerca… jajajaja… se que lo he estado diciendo desde el quinto capítulo, sin embargo esta historia me a fascinado como a todos ustedes… yo adora y amo esta historia y muestra de ello es la dedicación y el esmero que pongo en cada nuevo capítulo… aunque no sé que me ocurre con los horrores ortográficos… y sé que son muchos T_T… esta historia se va alargando poco a poco y entre más tiempo más pienso… tengo un millón de escenas de abraxas y Evangeline después del final para el prologo… que bueno son realmente enloquecedoras… jajajajajaja se que van a pedir ese cap a gritos… gracias a dios que estoy a millas de distancias… **

**Bueno chicos estoy agradecida por todos sus reviews, espero que esta vez sean el doble del capítulo anterior. Si soy muy ambiciosa… porque un ser sin ambición es un ser incompleto… jijiiji eso lo dice uno de mis mejores amigos. Y yo soy una persona muy ambiciosa. Aunque parezca sencilla y humilde… **

**Ahora bien quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su apoyo a mis estimados; **

**PANSY-89**

**TempeAvril**

**Caroone**

**Maru**

**Dunaadharel**

**Ladycat **

**Crazzy76**

**Tokio2323**

**SALESIA**

**Greece06**

**Mari**

**Bliu Liz**

**Gio**

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**christabell**

**Aid4**

**Miss histery**

**Varonesa**

**Adyh**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**As**

**Aranxa**

**Quiero disculparme por no contestar sus reviews pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente cap… todas sus dudas seran contestada… no lo hago en este momento porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente… la verdad es que me muero por contestar a cada uno de ustedes porque disfruto haciéndolo… sin embargo ahorita estoy muy corta de tiempo. La tesis, el proyecto, las horas sociales que tengo que cumplir, los debates y evaluaciones de la universidad son una completa locura y el tiempo que tengo es escaso, incluso he tenido que reducir mis horas de sueño a un numero alarmante de cinco horas… solo por ustedes que están siguiendo la evolución de Giratiempos… comprenderán no tengo tiempo para actualizar las otras historias en estos momento… aun así no dejo de pensar en ellas en mis minutos libres y escribir escasas líneas… **

**Espero sinceramente que este cap sea bien recibido y que mi esfuerzo haiga balido la pena. **

**Les quiero a todos y deseos que sus días estén llenos de dicha y felicidad… **

**Un millón de besos…**

**Con cariño **

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	15. Chapter 15 Vals

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a lunatico0030**

**.**

**.**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

"**Vals"**

**.**

**.**

Hermione se miro por última vez en el espejo, detrás de ella tres mujeres la miraban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros satisfechas de su trabajo.

Evangeline abrió sus ojos perezosamente y tras unos segundos tallándose los ojos pudo enfocar a Hermione quien se dirigía a la cama con una amplia sonrisa y pasos lentos.

-¡Hola…! - susurro con voz ronca algo sorprendida por la belleza de la que hacía gala esa noche una de las anfitrionas.

-Al fin despiertas dormilona… - le sonrió con sus brillantes labios.

-Te ves hermosa. –no pudo contener el alago… sería lamentable no hacerlo… -como una hada de fuego. –concluyo sonrriendo.

-Y usted tambien señorita se verá así de hermosa cuando las señoras terminen contigo… - se hiso a un lado para presentarle a las tres mujeres que inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respecto a Evangeline quien se sentó sobre su cama.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto contendiendo un bostezo ignorando a las mujeres que no parecieron ofenderse por la falta de cortesía.

-Son las 8 de la noche… han llegado muchos invitados… ahora levantarte y toma un baño… hay alguien que está ansioso por bailar aunque sea una corta pieza de un vals inmemorial con tan hermosa señorita. – sonrió con una sonrisa picara picando su ojo izquierdo con una mueca que haría perder la cordura a cualquier hombre que supiera apreciar la belleza y claro que un pudiera deslumbrar la luz. Porque Hermione esa noche destellaba como una llama ardiente que llenaría de calidez a todo aquel que su luz tocara.

-Si me preguntas yo creo que la que está ansiosa por bailar un vals es usted señora Malfoy… y me pregunto quién será el objeto de su ilusión en esta noche… ¡ha ya se…! no me lo diga… el afortunado es… como lo llamaste hace unas horas… así ahora lo recuerdo, le llamaste idiota. –le sonrió burlona poniéndose de pie enérgicamente dispuesta a correr al baño antes de que Hermione tomara represarías por sus burlas…

Sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente cuando nuevas copas de un fino cristal vacías llamaron su atención…

-Te has dado de cuenta he… - susurro con pesar al notar lo que veía Evangeline. – Me temo que tendré que beberlas toda la noche si quiero mantenerme de pie… - sonrió con tristeza caminando hasta las copas y tomándolas entres sus manos para arrójalas al fuego de la chimenea.

-Solo se prudente… no dejes que aquellos que te cuidan noten tu deterioro… bueno nos veremos en unos minutos… - sonrió y entro al baño seguida de una de las señoras.

Hermione camino hacia el barcón y miro como cientos de carruajes entraban y salían de la mansión.

El camino hasta la señorial mansión Malfoy estaba alumbrado por miles de antorchas puestas a tres metros de distancia de ambos lados del camino dándole una vista impresionante desde las alturas… tambien se podían vislumbrar el camino que tomaban los carruajes cuando salían de la mansión entre los diversos caminos y en medio del bosque. Parecían luciérnagas desde lejos.

Aquel evento seria la comedilla durante muchos años… estaba segura… Narcisa había hecho gala de sus dotes de organizadora y anfitriona de aquella fiesta que marcaba pauta en la historia de las fiestas de gala de la alta alcurnia… aunque he de resaltar que no todos los que asistían aquel evento eran personaje con cuentas sustanciosas en Gringotts. La larga lista de invitados era conformada por todas las clases sociales incluyendo criaturas mágicas… allí no había prejuicio de ninguna clase ya que Hermione no discriminaba a nadie por sus orígenes o posición social. Ante sus ojos todo ser viviente, pensante era digno de respecto. Siempre y cuando los valores de dichas criaturas estuvieran en prácticas y fueran honorables.

Harry esperaba pacientemente a que su princesa apareciera… saludaba cordialmente a los invitados… hablaba con muchos personajes importante de los ministerios de algunos países… tambien hablaba con compañeros aurores y empresarios… sus hijos jugaban con los hijos de algunos invitados corriendo a los alrededores.

Ginny no soltaba su brazo… la señora Potter vestía un elegante vestido verde aceituna… ajustado a su figura que a pesar de los embarazos no había perdido. Su cuello era adornado con una exagerada gargantilla de esmeraldas. Su cabello caía como una suave cascada sobre su espalda sostenido del lado derecho por un gancho de plata en forma de caballito del diablo con jades incrustados en él y alas extendidas como si volara sobre un valle de flores de fuego.

Sus dedos la mano derecha eran adornados por el anillo de compromiso, el de bodas y uno que hacia juego con su collar, sarcillos y pulsera.

Sus labios eran de una tonalidad rosa pálido y su mirada era ensombrecida por la sombra de sus palpados de un color similar al de su vestido.

Narcisa estaba junto a Lucios, Draco y Abraxas recibiendo a los invitados como buenos anfitriones.

Narcisa vestía una elegante túnica al vuelo de color gris ajustada a su cintura estrecha con pequeños detalles de mariposas hechas de cristales. Su hermosa cabellera rubia con algunos cabellos blancos poco visibles era sostenida en un elegante moño con algunas mariposas de platas como adornos.

Su belleza era resaltada por un suave maquillaje. Sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de alegría y orgullo ante aquella majestuosa fiesta que apenas daba inicio.

Como toda una dama agradecía con inclinaciones y palabras corteses, los halagos por la decoración de la mansión, la forma en que estaba organizado todo el evento.

Lucios a su lado se mostraba orgulloso de su esposa. El sabía que todo quedaría perfecto a pesar de la histeria de Narcisa de aquellos últimos días. A su lado Draco se mostraba impaciente. Cada tres minutos miraba las escaleras esperando ver a su hermosa esposa bajar por ellas. El no la veía desde la mañana, cuando había recibido aquella nota. Después de la fiesta le pediría el libro. A su lado su hijo se mostraba igual de impaciente.

Aquella sensación en pecho de Abraxas no desaparecía. Todo lo contrario se hacía más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo. No entendía que era aquella sensación y el porqué le impedía respirar con normalidad. Algo sucedería esa noche estaba seguro, lo podía sentir.

Sentía miedo. Si él sentía un miedo terrorífico. Aquella sensación no era un buen augurio. Si tan solo pudiera saber aque se debía. Miro de nuevo la escalera esperando ver a su madre o Evangeline bajar las escaleras de mármol como si flotaran sobre la alfombra verde que cubría el centro de la escalera, rodeadas de todas aquellas flores navideñas de diversos colores, en los cuales resaltaba el rojo, el blanco, y el dorado. Las cuales tambien eran rodeadas de esferas coloridas de diferentes colores ¡oh! y como olvidas las campanitas y cerezas que resalaban sobre el bosque verde que se habían convertido parte de las escalera.

Suspiro al ver el gran reloj de salón de baile marcar las 8: 15 pm.

Escucho su abuela darle la bienvenida a otro grupo de invitados y como estos le alagaban por la hermosa decoración.

Su mira se desvió de nuevo a los presentes cuando sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

Se sintió avergonzado al no prestar atención a la pregunta que le habían hecho.

-Abraxas, Blaise te ha preguntado cómo vas con tus conquistas. – repitió Draco mirando a su hijo que se movió un poco incomodo ante la desfachatez de aquella pregunta. Se almo de paciencia y miro al hombre que esperaba su respuesta junto a su amante de turno una rubia de cuerpo de infarto y risa aniñada, pero de ojos verdes y fríos como el hielo.

Abraxas abrió su boca para contestar a la impertinente pregunta cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban y un perfume de mujer inundaba sus sentidos.

-Bien al parecer mi pregunta a sido contestada… solo me queda decir que de tal palo tal astilla, no hay duda que tu hijo es el nuevo príncipe de las serpientes. – Blaise sonrió y alejo con su rubia quien giro un poco su cabeza y le giño un ojo a Draco descaradamente.

Draco tembló ante aquel gesto. El conocía aquella mujer. Era una de las prostitutas mejor pagada de Italia. Y él había sido uno de sus clientes, no había duda que Blaise le jugo sucio, solo esperaba que no surgieran mal entendidos. Y estaba seguro que aquella mujer no le convenía ya que su éxito dependía de la discreción de su trabajo. Solo aquello que ella le rebelaba su identidad eran los que gozaban el privilegio de están entre sus piernas. Ella solo salía con ricos y famosos, no le convenía salir a la luz como una prostituta en su fiesta y menos como una de sus ex amantes ya que eso arruinaría su reputación y la hundiría en el fango. Y más que todo porque ella le temía a Hermione. Para nadie eran un secreto que su esposa destruía a sus enemigos o aquellos que le fueran ofendido o menospreciado de alguna manera, a eso se debía el éxito de sus empresas y la reputación de la que ahora eran poseedores. Y bueno tambien estaba el hecho que todas sus amantes conocidas habían terminado por ser indeseadas en la comunidad mágica.

Y aquella mujer no estaba tan loca para hacer un escándalo. Eso le dejaba un tanto tranquilo.

Abraxas estaba en shock ante la efusividad del abrazo de Jema quien le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla dejando la huella de aquel acto en su mejilla de un color rosa brillante.

-Je… Jema… ¿qué haces? – pregunto avergonzado ya que muchas mirada se encontraban posados sobre ellos.

-Saludo a mi malvado amigo. – izo un puchero con sus labios.

-¿No comprendo? – expuso sus dudas sintiendo como Jema le dejaba libre de sus brazos para cruzarlos sobre su pecho mostrándose indignada.

-Quedaste en escribirme y no lo has hecho. Solo he recibido la invitación a la fiesta. Si no fuera por ello creo que a estas alturas estaría considerando buscar otra clase de amigos más considerados… -hablo con un tono resentido. – pero eso quedo en el pasado, ahora para recompensar tu falta de comunicación tendrás que bailar toda la noche conmigo. – le miro con fijeza agudizando su mirada.

-No puedo bailar solo contigo. – le reprocho suspirando y armándose de paciencia.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto molesta cruzando sus brazos bajos sus senos.

-Tendré que bailar con mi madre, abuela y algunos familiares. No puedo solo bailar contigo Jema. –susurro en forma de disculpa sintiendo mal al ver los ojos de muchacha algo tristes.

-Aun así, ¿bailaras la mayor parte conmigo verdad? – le pregunto esperanzada tomando la mano de Abraxas entre las de ellas.

-Sabes que lo hare. – le sonrió mirando lo hermosa que se veía es noche. Su cabello caía lacio sobre su espalda siendo su único adorno una cinta dorado que hacia juego con su vestido rosado de capas cordado al cejo el cual solo era ajustado en sus senos redondos y pequeños. Su cuello era adornado por una delicada gargantilla con un corazón rosa como dije. Su maquillaje tambien contaba de colores rosas claros que le daban ese aire infantil y lleno de brillo que tanto le gustaba Abraxas. Jema para él era felicidad, ella siempre sonreirá y le hacía sonreír. Ella siempre estaba llena de esa luz y calidez que le ayudaban en esos días oscuros cuando se creía perdido a causa de la enfermedad de su madre.

-Oye Abraxas. – Jema bajo su cabeza un poco sonrojada. – Aun no me has dicho como me veo.- susurro desviando la mirada y temblando expectante de la respuesta del muchacho que trago grueso y se lleno de nerviosismo al verse en tal aprieto.

-Te… te ves muy linda Jema… - respondió con voz suave tomando la mano de la pequeña para alejarse de la mirada ilusionada de su abuela que de seguro estaría planeando su fiesta de compromiso.

Lucios miro a su nieto alejarse y luego miro a su esposa con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes. – le advirtió. Bebiendo un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego.

-¿Porque…? se ven tan perfecto juntos… Hermione y yo hemos estado pensando que harían muy bonita pareja además se ve desde lejos que se quieren mucho, ¿por qué no darle un pequeño empujoncito? –pregunto aun mostrando ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Porque los Malfoy no necesitan ayuda en ese apesto… a demás esa niña vive en un mundo color de rosa y Abraxas vive en uno de tonalidades grises. Ella no conoce de los secretos que el esconde. No es digna de su confianza. – le dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro asintiendo ante el saludo de uno de sus socios.

-No te has puesto pensar que eso sea lo que le gusta Abraxas, ese mundo en donde vive la señorita Jema. Quizás eso sea lo que necesita nuestro nieto para salir de ese mundo a que tú llamas gris. – le contradijo sin dejar de sonreírle a los invitados que le saludaban.

-Lo que Abraxas necesita es alguien firme a su lado que no le deje caer, te puedo asegurar que cuando la pequeña se entere del mal que consume a Hermione su mundo rosa se verá oscurecido. Y en ese momento ¿qué hará Abraxas? El debe buscar alguien más que se vuelva su pilar. Así como yo te encontré a ti y Draco encontró a Hermione aunque el tardo mucho en descubrirlo, espero que Abraxas no le ocurra lo mismo. –Lucios se alejo de su esposa dejándola pensativa.

Junto a ella estaba Draco en silencio. No había opinado en la conversación de sus padres, después de todo el no conocía a la niña, la había visto un par de beses pero esas escasas ocasiones no eran suficiente para dar una opinión respecto al tema y en dado caso el aceptaría la decisión de su hijo ya que él era un joven muy juicioso y con los pies sobre la tierra y con una madures abrumadora para su edad.

Los pasos de Hermione eran lentos, se deslizaba sobre la alfombra color hueso lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Perdida en sus pensamientos se vio parada frente la habitación de su hijo.

Miro la puerta de dos alas negra de bisagras y picaporte de plata de curiosos diseños victorianos. Suspiro y entro en aquella habitación en penumbras. Miro la chimenea que era la única que mantenía la habitación cálida e iluminada. Con sumo cuidado encendió las velas lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. La habitación silenciosa la abrazo abrumándola con miles de recuerdos…

Miro un amplio espejo enmarcado en oro junto a la puerta que daba al amplio almario de su hijo. Se miro en el… ella se veía hermosa. Se sonrió así misma detallándose, buscando alguna imperfección, pero no encontró alguna.

Camino hasta el espejo escuchando el sonido de sus tacones sobre el piso de mármol. Se paro frente a él y se miro a los ojos. Detallando cada centímetro de su rostro. No había señal alguna del maleficio que la consumía, no había muestra de ningún daño.

Su rostro y cuerpo parecía rebosar de salud y energía. Sabía que eso se debía a la gran cantidad de poción que tomo minutos atrás…

Sonrió con tristeza a su reflejo y se miro con dolor y lastima. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Ella había luchado sin embargo su destino era eminente.

En ese momento maldijo a Ginny y su odio hacia ella, ese odio que la había llevado acortar su tiempo. La odio por acortar robarles esos momentos, esos sueños. Ese tiempo que añoraba compartir con Draco y su hijo como una familia. Un agujero crecía en su interior al saber lo que ocurriría horas más adelante. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se abrazo a sí misma, había llegado la hora de decirle a dios a todos aquellos que amaba. Miro a su alrededor, aquella habitación que durante años era su refugio.

Cerró sus ojos conteniendo esos sollozos que roncaban en su garganta desgarrándola. No podía darle rienda suelta a sus lágrimas a sus emociones porque estaba segura que no pararía y todos se darían de cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. No quería verlos llenos de dolor. No quería ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas buscando desesperados una solución que no existía porque ella lo intentado todo.

Se alejo del espejo con pasos temblorosos sin ser capaz de seguir mirándose. Con sus ojos cerrados le dio la espalda y se dirigió aquel lugar donde aun reposaban los cuentos infantiles que una vez con tanto amor le leía a su amado hijo.

Acaricio cada uno de aquellos cuentos infantiles tanto mágicos como muggle con sus dedos temblorosos los pasó sobre los lomos de aquellos libros leyendo sus títulos y recordando cada uno de los momentos que los leyó a su hijo y sus expresiones a medida que avanzaba el relato.

Se alejo de el unos pasos y miro en un estante no muy lejano al señor orejas, un conejito de algodón gris. Ese conejito orejón fue lo primero que le compro cuando se entero de su embarazo… el primer regalo para su hijo.

Lo tomo con manos temblorosas y se lo abrazo con cariño sin dejar de sonreír… lo llevo a su rostro y le dio un pequeño besito en la nariz rosada del conejo. Aspiro el aroma de aquel orejón con lentitud guardando en su memoria aquel aroma de bebe que aún conservaba gracias a un hechizo hecho por Narcisa.

Hermione regreso el conejito a su lugar en la estantería y comenzó a ver cada uno de los retratos que allí había. En cada uno se podía apreciar Abraxas en todas sus edades. Sin embargo hubo una le hizo derramar una lagrima.

En esa imagen estaba Abraxas aferrado a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, se separaba de ella y le entregaba un ramo de flores blancas similares a campanas, y pétalos en forma de estrella de un color blanco con pequeñas chispas doradas, las flores que más le gustaban. Y las cuales se encontraban sembradas en el invernadero de la mansión lejos de cualquier ojo curioso, las flores habían sido sembradas por Abraxas el padre de Lucios y un regalo de Abraxas para ella. Las flores llevaban por nombre polvo de estrella.

Ese día que Abraxas le entrego las hermosas flores era el día de las madres. El aun era un niño y había elegido aquellas flores como regalo alegando que solo algo tan hermoso como ellas podrían ser dignas de su madre.

Hermione tomo la fotografía entre sus manos, enmarcada en plata y poso sobre ella un corto beso cargado de emociones.

Siguió con su recorrido por aquella habitación. Abrió el almario de su hijo y se adentro en el. Extrayendo un hermoso violín negro. El primero que le había regalado. Aquel que despertó la pasión en Abraxas por la música. Su mente se lleno de cientos de imágenes de su hijo y de aquellos momentos compartidos cuando le enseñaba a tocar aquel instrumento con gran paciencia y dedicación dos beses a la semana durante dos horas.

Deslizo sus dedos por las cuerdas escuchando las escasas notas que salieron de tan hermoso violín.

Sonrió de nuevo con tristeza. Dejo el instrumento en su mismo lugar y miro los otro cuatro que había. Cada uno mejor que el otro, pero sin duda alguna el primero era el mejor cuidado. Acaricio cada uno de ellos… escuchando sus notas melódicas por última vez.

Con el violín en mano camino hasta el escritorio de Abrazas junto a un libero y una lámpara de fuego. Abrió una de las gavetas y extrajo un rollo de pergamino blanco. Tomo una pluma de agila blanca con punta de oro y la mojo en tinta negra de secado instantáneo.

Y comenzó a trazar letras finas y hermosas… su rostro mostro muchas emociones a medida que escribía. Hubo momentos en los que no podía seguir escribiendo debido a sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas contenidas. Tras largos minutos culmino aquella carta, con sumo cuidado doblo el pergamino en formas rectangulares. Abrió la gaveta y guardo aquella carta dirigida a su hijo.

Una copa de agua apareció cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie.

Hermione la tomo con dedos tembloroso debido al dolor presente y bebió con urgencia su contenido. Su elfo Ludo era quien se encargaría toda la noche de esa tarea. Se levanto de la mesa y con pasos firmes camino hacia el armario donde guardo el violín que tantos recuerdos le traía. Dejo las velas encendidas y abandono la habitación.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la escalera que daba al gran salón.

Harry se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a Ron quien echaba fuego por sus orejas ante la presencia de Draco en aquella celebración.

A su vez Draco intentaba tranquilizarse tomando una copa de whiskey de fuego. El encuentro con Ron le había desagradado enormemente. Suspiro y llevo su copa a los labios sin embargo no pudo beber de ella.

Hermione descendía lentamente sobre la alfombra verde. Su vestido rojo completamente ajustado a su cuerpo delineaba a la perfección cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubierto de curvas exóticas.

El vestido rojo era sostenido por un delicado hilo de plata alrededor de su cuello dejando hombros, brazos al descubierto. Su espalda era cubierta solo por cientos de hilos de plata en forma de tela de araña hasta sus caderas. El vestido se ajustaba sensualmente a su redondo trasero resaltando aun mas esa parte.

A medida que Hermione descendía el vestido podía ser apreciado por cientos de ojos que le miraban sorprendidos, envidiosos, celosos y con lujuria. El vestido se ajustaba a su vientre plano dejando ver pequeños detalles en de cristales que parecían diminutas gotitas de agua en forma de araña. Sus zapatos a penas podían ser divisados ya que el vestido descendía ajustado solo hasta medio muslo cayendo en finas y abundantes cascadas hasta sus finos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido el cual hacía gala de un nuevo color en sus bordes, un amarillo casi imperceptible el cual solo se podía divisar con cada paso de la castaña como llamas. Un detalle que muy pocos notaron ya que la mayoría solo detallaba su figura y hermoso rostro. El cabello corto de Hermione era recogido completamente en un elegante moño adornado con pequeñas flores de plata. Solo unos escasos dos mechones caían sobre su rostro en muestra de rebeldía. Su maquillaje contaba con tonos claros los cuales iluminaban su rostro. Sus labios carnosos destellaban como una provocativa cereza…

Sus joyas eran escasas, su cuello era adornado por un relicario de un león de oro con pequeños rubís a su alrededor. Muy Gryffindor que izo reír a quien se fijo en aquel hermoso objeto heredado de su madre. Una delicada pulsera de plata con diminutos rubís era el único adorno de su mano izquierda y de sus dedos solo su aniño de bodas. Sus orejas solo eran adornadas por rosas hechas de rubís. Y aunque muchas de las damas esperaban algo más extravagante y de mayor valor. Aun así, no se sentían defraudadas ya que el vestido por si mismo eran tan costoso que le resultaría imposible de adquirir a muchas de las presentes.

Lucios se acerco a su hijo que parecía estar en un shock demasiado largo para su gusto.

-Si no te apresuras alguien le ofrecerá el brazo a tu esposa y ella deberá tomarlo… - le susurro al oído despertando a Draco quien no miro aquel que le susurro. Sus pasos eran presurosos casi atropellando a todo aquel que se interponía entre ellos dos.

Hermione le buscaba algo nerviosa. Miro a Harry caminar hacia ella dejando a un Ginny enfurecida. Tambien pudo ver a Theo mirarla fijamente como si deseara correr hasta ella. Tambien vio a su hijo sonreír hacerles señas hacia alguien que caminaba rápidamente hasta ella. Y sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se llenaron de esa vida que le seria arrebatada en pocas horas cuando le vio.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de aquel que amaba y como si fueran víctimas de un maleficio sus almas se enlazaron.

Draco llego hasta ella cuando baja el ante penúltimo escalón. Le tendió su mano manteniendo su sonrisa torcida mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Orgulloso de que aquella hermosa mujer fuera su esposa. Suya para siempre.

Le ayudo a bajar el último escalón y sin alguna ceremonia la acerco a su cuerpo pasando su mano por su cintura estrecha.

Hermione le miro sorprendida por aquel gesto posesivo. Draco llevo su mano izquierda a una de las mejillas de Hermione y la poso en ella con delicadeza. Le acaricio su mejilla y Hermione se entrego a ella cerrando sus ojos olvidándose que ellos eran el centro de atención de todos los invitados.

-Te vez hermosa. – le susurro acercándose a sus labios cerezas.

-Te he extrañado. – le respondió a duras penas ya que Draco tomo sus labios con gentileza.

Narcisa estaba que daba saltitos de la emoción. Cuando Lucios se disponía hablar con ella, Narcisa más rápido que inmediatamente camino entre los invitados moviéndose como una serpiente hasta la orquesta que aun tocaba y le pidió que tocaran un vals suave, lento de esos que solo puede sacar a flote sentimientos escondidos, de esos que hacen que las parejas dancen en las nubes entregados por completo a sus almas y tal vez sus corazones.

Draco arrastro a Hermione al centro del gran salón donde la música se concentraba abrazándoles, seduciéndoles a danzar al compas de su ritmo suave y lento.

Las luces se volvieron tenues. Del techo caían pequeños copos de nieves que desaparecían a medio metros antes de tocar sus cabezas, habían pequeñas luces flotantes como flores de lotos y como olvidar los muérdagos juguetones que danzaban buscando cabezas de parejas para obligarles a su ya tan conocido incómodos besos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente cuando sus cuerpos se comenzaron a mover a ritmo de aquella hermosa música. Al parecer Narcisa lo tenía planeado desde un principio. Anunciar que su hijo y su nuera habían regresado estar juntos. Que se había reconciliado a pesar de los años separados. Y que el amor podía sobrevivir a pesar del tiempo y la distancia y sobre todo que los errores del pasado pueden ser perdonados.

Una a una las parejas se fueron uniendo aquel vals. El violín, el chelo y el piano marcaban el uno, dos, tres y los giros de aquellas parejas que se miraban a los ojos como si fueran los únicos que danzaban. La melodía fue cesando y las parejas fueron deteniendo sus giros y pasos. Pronto solo se pudo escuchar un murmullo que se volvió silencioso y lejano.

Las parejas detuvieron sus movimientos, con una corta inclinación se separaron.

Draco se separo lentamente de su esposa y la despedida de Hermione dio inicio.

Miro a su alrededor siento de rostros conocidos sonriendo, brindando, festejando aquella noche llena de gala.

Su última noche entre los vivos.

Y fue allí entre aquellas numerosas personas que lo vio vestido de negro alzando una copa en señal de victoria… vistiendo una elegante túnica más oscura que la noche misma.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola…! **

**Bueno es que me he tardado mucho, de verdad lo siento… no es mi intensión hacerlos esperar. Yo quisiera, deseara pasar el día escribiendo para todos ustedes, pero la verdad que mis deseos no pueden ser realidad en estos momentos… tengo muchas responsabilidades que cumplir. Sin embargo aquí estoy, por todos ustedes que aman esta historia tanto como yo. **

**Ahora quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios… **

**lunatico0030****:** muchas gracias por comentar querido Mizu… jijiji en esta ocasión fuiste el primero… te quiero besos…

**Serena Princesita Hale****:** Hola…! Antes que nada quiero agradecerte mucho tu apoyo… y quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz por el constante apoyos que me brindas en esta y las otras historias… muchas gracias… bueno en cuanto a tu comentario… la verdad es que trato que las personas que leen la historia pueda sentir los sentimientos de cada uno de los involucrados… Fausto es un personaje algo complicado incluso para mí. Como mencione en el cap anterior hay nueve bibliotecas y él es uno de los guardianes… con esto quiero decir que existen nueve Evangeline… bueno creo que estoy hablando de mas jajajaja… y la persona que habla desde la sombra es una Evangeline quien esta retratada en aquel retrato curioso detrás del escritorio… bueno son muchos los enigmas de esta historia solo espero dejar uno que otro en secreto.

**Lily Dangerous Black**: Hola Lily bienvenida ha casa! Oh eres la primera persona que lo dice. Porque desconfías de Evangeline. Es buena persona hermosa e incomprensible. Sin embargo sus verdaderas personalidad como que no ha quedado muy específica aun. En fin espero que haigas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo… besos…

**greece06****:** Hola muchas gracias por comentar en el cap anterior. Bueno si al fin Draco está tomando decisiones y a dejado de lamentarse. Ya era hora. Jijiji…. Bueno veo que tienes muchas dudas que espero sinceramente que se vayan aclarando conforme baya publicando los últimos capítulos… la verdad en el libro está el hechizo que salvara la vida de Hermione y el giratiempo es quien ayudara a Evangeline a llevar con ella al pasado aquel que debe salvar a Hermione. Recuerda que Evangeline solo puede viajar al pasado y no puede regresar una vez que ha hecho el viaje por ello es necesario el giratiempos es lo que llevara de regreso a dicha persona… sinceramente espero que hayas entendido un poco no me gustaría confundirte más… en fin gracias de nuevo por tu constante apoyo… lamento de verdad no haberte escrito la vez anterior pero aquí estoy respondiente…besos.

**Bliu Liz:** Hola! Espero que este tambien sea un buen inicio de semana… muchas gracias por tus palabras me llenar de nuevas ganas para seguir escribiendo… este cap es inicio del él ya tan anunciado final… y pensar que solo quería escribir como cinco capítulos de esta historia…. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap… besos…

**Pansy pattinson**: Hola! Bueno se que muchas personas esperaron el lemon lamento no poder escribirlo pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha imaginación para ello y descuida que no eres una enferma solo es algo que muchas personas esperaron leer y en lo que yo falle estrepitosamente. De verdad espero poder hacer alguno en un especial de esta historia que se que desearan cuando se llegue el final… besos y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…

**Caroone****:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… bueno el final es algo que no puedo seguir aplazando y mucho menos seguir apresurando jijiji… bueno quiero escribir las reacciones de cada uno desde su punto de vista. Espero tener suficiente tiempo para hacerlo… en fin muchas gracias por ese apoyo que me brindas en esta y muchas más historias… besos.

**Christabell:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario siempre trato de complacer a mis amados lectores… y por supuesto aclarar cada una de sus dudas… eso me fascina porque eso me demuestra que están allí a la expectativa de todo lo que escribo y eso me hace sentir maravillosamente bien lo cual es fundamentar para seguir escribiendo… sabes que ahora sonrrio como una idiota por eso de ídolo… muchísimas gracias por tenerme en tan alta estima amiga. Besos y cuídate….

**SALESIA:** Holaaaaaaaaa! Eres mi amiga favorita…. Jijjiji… y bueno si ya estoy con tesis y no tengo casi nada de tiempo… bueno ya tienes una idea de cómo estoy yo con mi tesis y proyecto comunitario en donde debo cubrir un mínimo de 130 horas… y bueno tambien estoy viendo clases a diario y son 12 materias que veo toda la semana con sus respectivas evaluaciones y bueno tambien tengo que escribir en mis diferentes historias… y hacer mis tareas de la casa y cuidar de mi hermana pequeña… es mucho lo que tengo que hacer diario y aun así aquí estoy demostrando que amo cada una de mis historias…

Jajaja sabes que eres una bruja… tienes razón caramelos de miel es el punto de partida de todas las historias incluso está más relacionada con gemelos malditos que cualquier otra.

Bueno si lo pones así sobre la relación de Theo y Evangeline si es un poco retorcida… jijiji pero que se le puede hacer a esta imaginación mía… la verdad es que al principio yo solo quería dejarle un pedacito de Hermione a Theo… el se lo merece después de todo lo que ha sufrido al lado de Hermione todos esos años, el ha visto cada una de las etapas de esa maldición que consume a Hermione y a sufrido junto con ella, y sobre todo a sufrido ese enamoramiento profundo hacia ella, ese amor que no puede ser correspondió y que Hermione en su tiempo decidió corresponder. Pero todo no es justo en la vida y él lo está aceptando al fin… en cuanto a esa petición que le hacho Hermione de que cuide a Evangeline es una parte importante para el futuro de giratiempos o mejor dicho el final. Aun tambien es la única razón poderosa que le deja a Hermione a Theo para que el siga adelante y busque un nuevo amor, un amor que le pueda ser correspondido con la ayuda de su hija. Su luz en medio de la oscuridad en el cual lo dejara Hermione.

Bueno la historia se ha alargado de nuevo… cada vez que digo que está a punto de darle fin algo mas ocurre. Yo creo que deseos de muchas personas me lo impide jajaja… pero en el próximo no hay nada que me detenga jajajaja… bueno besos y cuídate mucho…

**Aid4**: Hola muchas gracias por tus deseos, ahorita estoy en segundo cap… es fuerte hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo pero creo que trabajo más de prisa cuando estoy bajo presión jajaja… bueno espero que este cap te haya gustado… el amor que siente abraxas por eva será separados por la barrera del tiempo confiemos que lograran vencerlo como lo hicieron Draco y Hermione. La única diferencia es que estarán separados por años. Bueno un millón de besos y cuídate mucho…

**crazzy76****:** holaa! Muchas gracias por tus palabras son tan gratificantes de leer que me siento realmente feliz… es maravilloso leer esa clase de comentarios… y sobre todo saber que disfrutas de la historia… besos y cuídate querida amiga…

**Lily Dangerous Black****:** me alegre al leer que ahora si te gusta Evangeline, ella fue creada para ello, para ser la esperanza de todos ellos cuando sus caminos se vieran ensombrecidos… ella es la luz al comienzo del día… besos y cuídate…

**Bueno estos son todos los comentarios, sinceramente espero más pero eso en este momento no tiene muchas relevancias porque todos los que me escribieron son importantes para mí y para la continuación de esta historia. Esto no quiere decir que aquellos que no lo hicieron no lo son, todo lo contrario me agrada y me siento feliz cuando lo hacen… espero leer pronto los comentarios de cada uno de ustedes… besos… **

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	16. Peticion

**Holaaa!** **Bueno chicos es lamentable lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos… yo he leído cantidades de fanfic los cuales son realmente maravillosos y extraordinariamente largos… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que fueran borrados, es algo que no tendría perdón alguno. Nosotros los autores siempre ponemos nuestro corazón en lo que escribimos y no creo que sea de buen gusto que los eliminen solo porque tenga mucha violencia o lemon explicito. Yo creo que hay gustos para todos y eso se puede ver reflejado en los reviews y si hay mil reviews en una historia que contenga violencia extrema o escenas sexuales fuertes los van a borrar…? y si lo hicieran ¿qué pasa con esas personas que siguen esa historia o que la siguieron y que las tienen en sus pagina como sus favoritas…? ¿Qué ocurre con los autores y su dedicación en su obra? A mi sinceramente no me gustaría que ocurriera eso, no me gustaría que una de mis historias fuera borrada por algo tan estúpido… realmente creo que dejaría de escribir… y si quieren y pueden, cópienla y Vuelvan un solo de un foro entre China y Este a Todos Los Que conozcan ya es de Todos Que va uno Mismo Pasar ya, gracias por Pasar.**

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! No se puede acabar con un fic 100.000 + la palabra sólo porque tiene un limón en un capítulo que está a sólo 1000 palabras. Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los Administradores de this page à partir del Día 4 de Junio van una serie clave de fics en Donde haya limones o Violencia grafica. Nariz Que es Lo Que piensan ustedes, Pero por mi petición de parte que me PARECE estupido. Hay Maravillosos fic Que en solitario TIENEN UNOS dos limones en ELLOS, el pecado embargo de la trama es asombrosa. No se pueden BORRAR las naciones unidas Fic de Que POSEE Mas de 100.000 words solo porqué 'haya algun dia de Que Otro Capitulo conteniendo Lemmon de Que Juntos no llegan a Las 5000 Palabras. Es Por Eso que les Pido La peticion de Que lean debajo y fírmenla Y postéenla in SUS FICS. Con suerte si HACEMOS Suficiente Ruido Las Cosas Vuelvan una Normalidad de Los Ángeles. Gracias.

Saludos a Quien administre this page.

Yo, junto estafadores mas MUCHOS, los hemos ESTADO Y Subiendo Escribiendo Historias en la ESTE Anos sito por bulerías, Pero AHORA DAMOS CUENTA nep De que algunos de Que De Los Fic hemos Llegado a Amar Corren El Riesgo de SER eliminados por el pecado de La Oportunidad de rectificar incluso Nuestros Errores.

Para algunos, significa ESTO La Perdida Permanente de Una Historia. Si bien No Tengo Nada que viola Creo SUS Términos de USO, personajes de heno Que seran incapaces de Recuperar Su fic en Su forma original, Esto Es Algo Que Me PARECE servicios CASI UNA Digno de Acción legal, ya que Qué MIENTRAS NO Podemos reclamar la Propiedad de Personaje de la ONU, las Historias NUESTRAS hijo y destruirlas Simplemente es inexcusable algoritmo.

Es Muy Sencillo Anadir Simplemente sin clasificación MA, Con Filtros adicionales o incluso de las Naciones Unidas sencilla Requisito párr Que Haya UNA suscripcion Gratuita to read los fic Que here sí publicano, y Reducir los odiosos Comentarios Anónimos y Mensajes y una Vez Los Ángeles. Asi Que Tengo Que Preguntar, ¿Por qué tal Juan de la Cosa, en Todo Este Tiempo, no se agrego en sí?

Si estan Preocupados ACERCA de la falsificación de las Naciones Unidas Registro, sin Tengan apropiado descargo de responsabilidad, 'entonces' no se You can Haber Disputa, ustedes avisaron que había anteriormente en Los Pasos y Los Padres pueden Control de Contratistas una Hijos SUS, SI ESO ES Su Máxima Preocupación. Más de Si Es Un Punto de Vista personal o deseo, Por Favor, Por Lo Menos de sable déjenles a la Gente y denles La Oportunidad de Guardar serie clave de Una Historia Que ustedes consideran Ofensiva. La rule De personajes en Las in this site hijo cordiales CUANDO Se Trata De Estás Peticiones.

Si bien el sable No Puedo Con Certeza SI ESTA carta Llegara un Oídos los de aquellos Que estan dispuesto un Ayudar, Tal Vez ESTO mar PREPARACIÓN DE LA Algo mas grande Por Venir, Por Favor Que entiendan una camioneta ESTAR Perdiendo la ONU GRAN NUMERO de Escritores, y Por Lo Tanto SUS Ingresos Por Falta de Lectores, SI NO SE Toman las Medidas necesarias párrafo arreglar this Situación.

Para aquellos Que esten de acuerdo Con ESTO, Por Favor sientanse Libres de Firmar y enviar carta al this servidor de soporte, Tal Vez podamos Llegar A Algún acuerdo en Este Sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato el veneno anfitrión Jay Frost SamCrow sangre Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Señor Salazar Orion Negro Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar la Nightshadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu exiliado cuervo Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor final Negro Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 sangre enfureció arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 colas naruto ElementalMaster16 oscuro Darth Vizard447 Sage vacío de la Fuerza Shiso no Kitsune Los pecadores Kage640 Ihateheroes espadas del crepúsculo Kyuubi16 bunji darthkamon narutodragon la Cjonwalrus lobo Killjoy3000 Whiskey blueexorist Blanca Ying los Nueve de cola Fox, del Gin mala sonrisa tstoldt El dios lobo Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u El Desconocido 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 Los VioletTragedies Lemon Sage oscuro de Spidey Eon the Cat de las Sombras kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS dementes-ardilla espadas de la aurora La inmoral Llama blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross El primer unweymexicano Kitsukage kingdom219 café fantasma littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Su bloodrosepsycho oscuro poeta Shen una Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Carmesí cero de X reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Tercer Colmillo IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 único Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth redactor Arturus ISEAL Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Carmesí en cautividad KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon coronel Águila Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 El crítico Purple Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Hoja Guardabosques SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf sombra red0 La itinerancia Sombra bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra cero Arashi Walker Señor de los Demonios del Señor Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Rojo Guerrero de la Luz TUAOA MORRISTOFOX el señor de Alaska Swagnilla-hielo-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Conde Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra perdido el zapato en el Seol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA Y DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel de Hielo dragón cloud16 Haptism Harute el as verdes de Assassin clubes Rey de Historia Masyaf llama Puño-Ace de Lucifer restos Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo (no inscrit) Gaia (PAS inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir el círculo vicioso ci taj14 soy un dragón de Dios Emperador de GAR-Halla Guerrero de la Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolución ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 Kyo Anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 Kiranos irvanthedamned KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou hay verdad Burning Yami DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle Usted-Falta-badassery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-ULAT DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX W1P Señor Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Hombre Dragón 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 luces encendidas EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Gran Vampiro-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon alta señor mago FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged Dios Emperador de GAR- Halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-la muerte-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Alma Pintado Negro Infinito Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Trancos empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo Lite espíritu CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil estoy Yu Definir incompetente CAW-Cuervo BackwardsHazard Señor Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 nagamaki Kamigawa F-Archer us4gi ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Lanza-de-la-condenados Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sabio de Ojos Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Hamster enojado Guardián de las Runas Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ pesadillas Oirarana alrededor de Winter chuck17 Hijo de un Lobo Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 Zagger BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 el Sanguinario Ángel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice la Zagger noble Bloody Ángel BRD hombre nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 Konoha Pesadilla zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus -neko-chan hikage Proyecto Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus del Banat belnonm Tristán Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, ésto no es de las Naciones Unidas Capítulo Nuevo, Pero Como ya sabeis, los Moderadores de cientos pretenden BORRAR fics De PORQUE Entran en la Categoría MA, siendo ESTA COMO calificación Relativa Muy Poco. Por favor, Que Este Manifiesto Vuele Por Toda La page A lo largo de los fandoms, asi podremos Salvar organismos europeos de normalización Maravillosos fics Que Tanto Nos gustan.

Los Administradores estan eliminando Historias Con los limones y Violencia Extrema (Lo ultimo You can servicios Bastante ambiguo Por Desgracia) y baneando un Autores SUS. ¿Y Por Qué? Pues PORQUE EN EL 2002 El quitaron Valoración MA, la Gente publico ESTAS Cosas En El M y Ahora PARECE Más Sencillo Eliminar Autores Que Volver a V. conjugación El Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos Lo Bastante molestos volvera Todo a la Normalidad.

Si Estás de acuerdo Con ESTO QUIERES Que Fanfiction y vuelva al estilo de Normalidad, Por Favor, Te Lo suplico, Copia y pega ESTO o escribe de las Naciones Unidas Mensaje similares y ANADE Tu nombre al estilo de Lista Siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato la Hostia Venom

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Gran Vampiro-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenidad Potter Luna

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Anges80

Yuuki Kuchiki

Bliu Liz

Dunaadharel


	17. Chapter 17 SONRIE

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi queridísimo Lunatico0030**

…**..**

…**.**

**GIRATIEMPO**

…

**..**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**SONRÍE**

La gloriosa melodía se podía acariciar en el aire, adormecían los sentidos. Hacían mover los cuerpos a su ritmo suave, lento y en ocasiones rápido. El baile de navidad se estaba volviéndose lentamente una odisea. Los cuerpos danzantes reían sin cesar. Las copas de champan burbujeaban, los vasos de whiskey de fuego resoban con el tintineo silencioso de los cubos de hielo en su interior, y el vino rojo de elfos acariciaba las gargantadas de hermosas doncellas.

Hermione giraba entre los brazos de Ron quien sorprendentemente accedido a bailar una sola canción con Hermione, que para su mala suerte era algo movida. Hermione reía a cada dos por tres por la torpeza de su amigo, la cual ella se encargaba de cubrir con agiles movimientos. Después de todo y de tantos años de amistad y de algunos bailes compartidos se había hecho una experta evitando las pisadas de Ron y estaba orgullosa de su logro.

Hermione izo un nuevo giro, miro a Draco entre el público ablando acaloradamente con los padres de Jema. Le resto importancia al instante que sus miradas hicieron contacto. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con la intensidad de sus miradas, del brillo de sus ojos. De la sonrisa que adorno su rostro. El era feliz.

Todo su mundo se paralizo, todos los cuerpos a su alrededor se paralizaron solo dejando escuchar la nitidez de la música. Solo existían ellos dos y la intensidad de aquella lejana melodía.

Ron tomo de nuevo con algo de fuerza la estrella cintura de Hermione y susurro a en su oído atrayendo su atención y mirada almendrada.

-¿Estás segura de darle una oportunidad a ese maldito? –Pregunto con un deje de amargura y resentimiento.- ¿después de todo lo que te ha hecho durante todos estos años? Más de la mitad de tu vida ha sido lastimada por él, de todas las formas posibles. Aun no entiendo cómo puedes acertarlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir. – Ron le abrazo con más fuerza guiándola más al centro del gran salón alejándose de la mirada intensa de Draco que les seguía con insistencia.

Ron no soportaba aquella relación, nunca la acepto y no lo aria.

-Quizás sea masoquista. – respondió mirando a su amigo quien le hizo girar nuevamente. Ocasionando que el vestido de Hermione llameara con un fuego inofensivo de colores rojo y amarillo. Envidia de la mayoría de las mujeres presentes. –Sin embargo así es el amor…-continuo. - No importa cuánto daño recibas. Lo que importa es tener a la persona que amas sin importar nada más que eso. La felicidad que sientes cuando tu amor te corresponde es simplemente imaginable. Sublime e imaginable. – le sonrió con tristeza a pesar de esa felicidad que sentía. Porque ella sabía que esa noche quizás dejaría de sentirla.

-¿No te importa nuestra opinión? – le pregunto algo enojado dejando ver su mal carácter.

-No he dicho eso Ron. Tu eres mi mejor amigo… me conoces, valoro tu opinión y consejos aunque nunca son muy aceptados… - se burlo sonriendo. – Ron yo quiero estar con él. Aunque sea solo por esta noche deseo que te olvides de tu odio hacia él, de tu resentimiento e inconformidad con mi decisión. Solo eso te pido Ron solo eso… finge por esta noche. – le suplico en un susurro apretando su mano temblorosa mirándole a los ojos.

-¡¿Con que tu mejor amigo he…? creí que ese puesto era de Harry. – no dejo de mostrar su confusión, aunque no podía dejar de mostrar una sonrisa arrogante ante aquellas palabras de Hermione.

-Claro que él es mi mejor amigo… es eso y más… mucho más… - Hermione suspiro y trago algo grueso sintiendo el agarre fuerte de Ron sobre su cintura. Ella sabía que Ron tambien sospechaba de aquella relación, el no conocía ese secreto que les consumía. Ese secreto que les condenaban a ser juzgados sin poder protegerse. Esa el precio de su separación.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque ustedes dos se comportan de esa forma. Han dañado a muchas personas por esa extraña independencia que tienen uno con el otro… Sé que me guardan muchos secreto que en su momento odie con toda mis fuerzas. Sin embargo he madurado y comprendido que lo de ustedes supera cualquier pensamiento egoísta y celoso que puede tener. Hay algo más allá de su amistad. Es un extraño lazo que aun no logro vislumbrar… no te reprocho nada, solo sé que aun no es el momento de que me sea revelado sus secretos. Es duro… Esperare paciente, se que algún día me lo dirán, esperare a que ese día llegue…

La música cambio a una suave y lenta. Solo se escuchaba el piano y el violín. Los movimientos de Ron y Hermione se hicieron lentos y suaves. Casi no se movían. Solo estaban allí mirándose a los ojos.

-Se que ha sido duro para ti, aun mas en aquel tiempo en el que me amabas. Sé que te lastimamos en tiempos de guerra. Fuimos egoístas... Solo nos importaba estar juntos uno al lado de otro y por momento te ignoramos y olvidamos que estabas allí apoyándonos. Comprendo y me siento arrepentida de lo egoísta que fuimos. Pero aquella vez cuando te fuiste fue el momento que comprendimos lo injusto que éramos contigo. Lo lamento Ron. Lo lamento… todos estos años nos has mostrado una valerosa amistad… eres una maravillosa persona… digno de nuestra confianza y secretos… estoy feliz de haberte conocido… de haber compartido tantos momentos importantes en nuestra vida. Nunca olvidare la primera vez que te vi en el expreso de Hogwarts. Eras un pecoso glotón… - se burlo ante la mira indignada de Ron. – lamento no amarte como lo deseabas en su momento… lo lamento… lamento que creyeres que Harry y yo compartiéramos una relación más allá de nuestra amistad y lazos de hermandad… Lo lamento tanto Ron. Te he dañado incontables de veces que no sabría como recompensarte por aun seguir aquí, a pesar todo ello y mi mal carácter… - Ron izo girar a Hermione de nuevo dos veces con lentitud para tomarla de la cintura y alzarla a la vez que giraban sobre su eje.

La música tomaba otro ritmo. Ron bajo a Hermione y la izo girar tres veces consecutivas para tomarla de nuevo de la cintura y comenzar a girar entre la multitud de bailarines que se movían como si fueran una coreografía exacta de un baile medieval.

-¿Que ocurre Hermione?- le pregunto sintiendo de pronto un extraño sentimiento apoderarse de su pecho y su estomago sin fin. - ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? – le miro buscando una respuesta en sus ojos que como siempre le mintieron descaradamente.

-Creo que el espíritu navideño está haciendo de las suyas. –sonrió inocentemente sacando su lengua en un gesto infantil que izo que Ron riera estruendosamente con su gruesa voz.

–Ron. - le llamo después de unos segundos. – Quiero que me prometas algo… - Hermione le miro fijamente a los ojos azules de su amigo que le miraban confundidos por aquella repentina petición.

-Sabes que hare todo que me pidas mione… bueno a excepción de leer la historia de Hogwarts o peor leer una enciclopedia. - le sonrió dándole un poco de valor a la castaña que asintió con una amplia sonrisa que poco a poco se torno en tristeza.

-No olvides todos esos días felices que compartimos desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. No olvides nuestras aventuras y discusiones sin sentidos. Quiero vivir en tus pensamientos y en tu corazón hasta que des el último suspiro de vida. – Ron soltó la mano de Hermione dejando que esta girara dos veces consecutivamente para regresar a la mano de su amigo que se mantenía en su dirección esperando ser tomada de nuevo por su compañera de baile.

-Mione que ocurre…- le pregunto con voz temblorosa sintiendo que ese agujero crecía con rapidez en su interior dificultándole la respiración.

-¡Por favor no me interrumpas cuando hablo…! ¡Cielos algunas cosas no cambien en ti! – le regaño ocasionando que Ron se sonrojara cosa que le izo reír recordando cuando eran niños y le regañaba por olvidar hacer su tarea. –mañana será un día difícil, será un día que te marcara. Quiero que seas fuertes, quiero que lo seas… cuando sientas dolor quiero que recuerdes mi mirada. Quiero que recuerdes mi sonrisa y lo felices que hemos sido juntos… por favor cuida de Harry y mi hijo… Sé que esto será un duro golpe para ellos…. No sé si tendrán las fuerzas de algún día superar mi partida... No sé que pasara con ellos a partir de mañana... Por favor Ron pase lo que pase siempre cuida de los dos. No dejes que se pierdan en el camino. No dejes que me olviden mi sonrisa. – le suplico ocultando su desesperación en aquellos susurros cargados de emociones contenidas, aunque su cuerpo no podía ocultarlo por mucho.

-¡No…! ¿Porque me pides eso Hermione…? no quiero que me hables como si mañana ya no fueras a estar entre nosotros… - susurro haciendo de sus movimientos más lentos mirándola con miedo… las palabras de ella eran una despedida que él no quería aceptar. Y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

-No seas tonto Ron…. Yo nunca dejare de estar con ustedes… ya sabes es el espíritu navideño. – desvió su mirada y retomo el ritmo perdido con entusiasmo fingido.

-No es así, y lo sabes, algo ocultas… acaso tú… - Hermione corto rápidamente los pensamientos y palabras de Ron antes de que ellos tomaran una forma dolorosa de la cual ella no estaba segura de poder lidiar.

-Ya te lo he dicho Ron es el espíritu navideño. –insistió manteniendo su sonrisa.

La música se detenía lentamente muriendo como la sonrisa de Ron y Hermione quien se alejo de los brazos temblorosos de su amigo. No le miro a los ojos por unos segundos y su cabeza se mantuvo gacha ocultando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no debía derramar y que no derramaría. No dejaría ver el dolor que le causaba esa despedida.

-No quiero que nadie sepa de esta conversación al menos por lo que dura la fiesta. Debo hacer un viaje Ron, un largo viaje sin retorno. Pero aun así. Mi amor estará con cada uno de mis seres queridos. Cada vez que me recuerdes sonreír ahí estaré yo sonriendo a tu lado por dicho recuerdo. –la música murió y Hermione izo una elegante y cortes reverencia agradeciendo por el baile. Con energía se impuso rodeando a su amigo con sus brazos tembloroso.

Ron la abrazo con torpeza y fuerza aferrándose a ella. Obligándose a no llorar, aunque su corazón se quebraba lentamente. Se partía y gritaba lleno de amargura y desesperación.

-Te amo Hermione. Sé que te prometí callar mis sentimientos… pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre te amare… - Hermione se libero con algo de dificulta de los fuertes brazos de su amigo.

-Yo te quiero Ron. Siempre recuérdame. –se volvió a cercar a su amigo y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla tomando con sus labios temblorosa una lagrima derramada por su amigo ocultándola de cualquier ojo humano.

Hermione se giro sobre sus talones sin mirarle a los ojos y se alejo rápidamente mezclándose con las personas hasta llegar hasta Theo quien hablaba con Blaise y una rubia que no conocía y a quien ignoro. No tenía tiempo para socializar en ese momento.

Theo sintió una mano fría que tomaba la suya. Su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer aquel contacto. Cerró sus ojos aceptándolo y adorándolo. Giro su cabeza lentamente hasta mirar aquella quien le robaba sus pensamientos, sus sueños e ilusiones. Aquella quien se robo vilmente su corazón y apreso su alma. Allí frente a él estaba la orgullosa Hermione Malfoy mirándole con sus hermosos ojos que brillaban con un extraño y atrayente brillo.

Le miro sorprendido por ese acercamiento. No lo esperaba no después de ver la escena que compartió con Draco cuando descendió de aquellas escaleras como una diosa. Le había dolido. Porque ese momento comprendió que había sido derrotado. Que la había perdido. Sin embargo aun permanecía allí. Porque la amaba a pesar de no ser correspondido de la forma que él deseaba.

-¿Me daría el honor de compartir una pieza de bailar señor Nott?. – pregunto con su voz melodiosa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vaya amigo sí que eres un suertudo. Hermione no es de las que le gusta sacar a bailar, ella es de la que rechazan las invitaciones… -hablo Blaise quien ya había compartido un baile con Hermione. Aunque lamentaba que solo hubiera sido una pieza muy corta a decir verdad. Le hubiera encantado compartir otra pieza. Sin embargo la amenazante mirada de Draco le hiso desistir.

-¿Y bien Theo? – pregunto con insistencia Hermione quien le había sonreído a Blaise a pesar de su intromisión.

-Sabes que lo haría encantado hermosa. –le sonrió y camino con ella hasta la pista donde Draco bailaba con Narcisa. Harry con una enigmática Luna ataviada de un vestido amarillo oro. Abraxas con Jema y los padres de esta un poco más apartados. Tambien estaban en la pista Ron y su esposa, y sus hermanos y algunos otros invitados…

Sonrió ante la visión. Todos reían a excepción de Ron que la miraba con insistencia.

-Te hace feliz esta fiesta. – aseguro Theo mirando su sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban una tristeza profunda. Resignado… ya la había perdido. Sus sueños morían lentamente. Sus sueños en ese momento le causaban dolor.

-¡No sabes cuánto…! – le contesto emocionada ignorando el dolor de él. - Es hermoso todo este ambiente. Me siento feliz y llena de euforia, aunque no puedo evitar sentir tristeza al saber que en poco tiempo lo perderé todo. – bajo su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar de su eminente muerte a pesar de estar rodeada de ese ambiente festivo donde todos su seres queridos, amigos y conocidos disfrutaban, reían llenos de dicha y rebosaban de energías.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel ser que le vigilaba y danzaba solo vestido de su túnica negra sin dejar de sonreír por su victoria.

-No perderá nada ya verás… - le aseguro pareciendo seguro de sí mismo aunque la triste realidad era otro muy cruel. - Creo que tu hermano ha encontrado algo. Estoy seguro que esta vez sí daremos con una cura. – le dijo pensando en las palabras de Harry en horas de la tarde antes de abandonar la mansión.

-Olvidemos mi enfermedad por unos momentos y bailemos… - le pidió tratando de no darle esperanza a su ya moribundo corazón que se apagaba lentamente conforme pasaban los minutos. Ya no le quedaba mucho de la poción. Solo le quedaba para seis copas. No eran suficientes para mirar el amanecer. No era suficiente para estar junto a Draco, junto a su hijo y su hermano… no era suficiente…

Blaise miro a su amigo con el seño fruncido. Oliendo sus sentimientos.

-¿Que ocurre amor? – pregunto la rubia a su lado mirándole curiosamente.

-Pienso en lo retorcido que puede ser el destino. En la crueldad de la vida misma y de lo jodido que puede ser el amor. Sabes es el peor sentimiento que el humano puede sentir porque es el que destruye y deja todo en ruinas sin fuerzas para reconstruir todo lo que se ha destruido. – Blaise tomo un sorbo de su vaso de whiskey recordando aquella mujer que le destrozo su corazón.

-No entiendo tus palabras cariño. – la rubia le miro con curiosidad tratando de entender aquellas palabras relacionadas con aquel hombre. Relacionadas con Theo.

-Y no esperaba que las entendieras. Ahora bailemos. –le tendió la mano y la llevo a uno de los extremos de salón donde Draco comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música junto a Narcisa.

Draco sujetaba con más fuerza de la requerida a su madre quien le miraba curiosa siguiendo su mirada hasta donde una Hermione bailando en los brazos de Theo. El motivo de muchas de las discusiones entre Draco y Hermione y el motivo por el cual ella luciera el cabello sobre los hombros. Draco siempre la celaba de Theo. Era como si el presintiera el peligro cuando ellos dos estaban juntos. Era como si el conociera los sentimiento de Theo y temiera que Hermione correspondiera aquel sentimiento. Su hijo temía perderla. Eso era algo que nadie que conociera sus sentimientos podría negar. Draco estaba inseguro.

-Ella te ama. – le susurro al oído atrayendo la mirada de Draco instintivamente. – ella siempre te ha sido fiel. En ningún momento de su vida te ha engañado… te ama y siempre te amara. Muestra de ello es que te ha perdonado… que te ha aceptado de regreso a pesar de daño que le has causado y de sus lagrimas derramadas en aquellas largas noches cuando no regresabas a casa por estar con esas mujerzuelas… a pesar de esa humillación ella te ha perdono y aceptado de regreso… te ama hijo. Ella solo te puede amar. Porque nosotras las mujeres solo entregamos nuestro corazón una sola vez a igual que ustedes.- le hablo con cariño tratando de alejar los miedos de Draco y por unos momentos miro su mirada aclararse un poco despejando la tormenta de sentimientos que abrumaban sus ojos grises. .

-Madre… le agradezco que cuidara de ella. Que la protegiera de aquel monstruo en el que me había convertido. Nadie mejor que usted puede conocer su sufrimiento y el dolor que le causado. Y sé que me ama. Sé que lo hace. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir este miedo aterrador de perderla, no puedo sentir miedo de verla entre los brazos de otro hombre. Siempre o odiado verla entre los brazos de alguien que no sea yo… porque temo que se me sea robado… temo perderle. – expuso sus miedos girando lentamente cambiando la unión de sus manos.

-Nunca la perderá en ese sentido. – le susurro agachando la mirada girando nuevamente junto a su hijo quien le guiaba en aquel baile con gran agilidad.

Draco se estremeció al comprender sus palabras. Y por unos segundos creyó perder la razón al recordar como la vida de su amor se estigia en la agonía lenta de aquel dolor que doblegaba su cuerpo y la enlazaba con la muerte.

Theo miro a Hermione recostada de su pecho. Sintió su respiración suave y su agarre fuete.

-Theo… -le llamo en un susurro.

-Sí. -Le contesto tambien un susurro sobre su cabello.

-Antes de conocernos. Antes de la guerra, ¿alguna vez en esos días amaste a alguien? ¿Quisiste a alguien? – le pregunto desconcertó a Theo por unos segundos que agacho la mirada para verle alejándose un poco de sus brazos en busca de su mirada.

Theo se vio envuelto de nuevo en los misterios de aquella mirada almendrada que le obligaban a vivir.

-Si… me enamore de un sueño… me enamore de una hada en cuanto año. – susurro desenfocando la mirada, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos sin perder el ritmo del baile. - La única vez que una mujer me intereso... Me enamore de sus ojos puros y sinceros. Y fue atrapado por su sonrisa dulce, gentil y su rostro luminoso me estremeció... Me enamore de la princesa de Gryffindor... Sin embargo yo era Slytherin y mi destino estaba destinado. Un futuro oscuro esperaba abrasarme y yo no podía condenar aquella llama de luz y pureza a la oscuridad y la maldad que me aguardaba. Yo no poseía libertad, y no poseía el valor que ella poseía. Y durante esos días de guerra. Durante esas noches llenas de maldad y días oscuros solo su luz podía impulsarme a continuar con la esperanza de algún día poder escapar de todo aquello que me ataba aquel infierno… Y cuando creí que mi no había esperanza…. Que mi vida llegaba a su fin, ella apareció iluminada por su luz y me tendió su mano… Me salvo de aquella oscuridad… Me libero del dolor y mostro los hermosos colores de la felicidad... Me dio algo que nadie me había dado… Me dio cariño, protección y amor… Me brindo un futuro lleno de felicidad… Me regalo sus sonrisas y me dio su calor cuando mi cuerpo se estremecía por el frio… Mi hada de luz… Con el poder de rescatar mi alma putrefacta de las garras de la muerte y la locura… Mi princesa de Gryffindor y mi hada de Luz… ella eres tu Hermione. –susurro las últimas palabras al oído de Hermione quien se estremeció con aquella confesión sintiéndose alagada y devastada al mismo tiempo. Dos sentimientos contradictorios, aun así los sentía con intensidad cada uno de ellos. Le miro a los ojos lamentando el doloroso destino de su Theo.

Sus cuerpos se alejaron ya que así lo meritaba la pieza de baile. Hermione le tendió su mano derecho y unieron sus palmas girando en sentido de reloj dos beses y luego tres en sentido contrario cambiando sus manos. Sus manos se entrelazaron nuevamente y Theo coloco con gentileza su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Hermione y le oyó susurrar.

-Lo lamento tanto… lo intente, quise amarte de la misma forma en que lo haces, intente devolverte todo lo que me has dado... Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas, pero me fue difícil e imposible poderlo arrancar de mi corazón, mi mente me reclamaba constantemente que te amara, que solo tu podías ser merecedor de mi amor. Sin embargo no pude vencer y enterrar mis sentimientos por él... No puedo hacerle ahora que se que me ama… Lo lamento tanto Theo… Soy una persona horrible y la causante de tu dolor… –Hermione bajo su cabeza ocultando su mirada llena de tristeza apretando con todas sus fuerzas la mano que mantenía unida a la de él. No sabía que decirle, no sabía cómo pedirle disculpa por el daño que le hacía.

-Mírame hermosa… mírame porque quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de amarte… se que lo intentaste, se que pusiste toda tu fuerza de voluntad en amarme. Y me siento satisfecho de haber podido compartir cada uno de eso momento a tu lado. De poder sentir la suavidad de tu piel bajo de mis manos, sentir tus labios acariciar los míos con ternura y adoración. No me arrepiento de nada hermosa… porque de hacerlo sería volver de aquellos momentos vanas ilusiones coloridas y frías... Te agradezco hacerme sentir ese misterioso sentimiento que será eterno. Porque te amare eternamente… Porque tú eres mi delirio… La mujer que ha llevado a cometer locuras solo por verle segundos… te amo hermosa y soy feliz que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos porque tu felicidad, aunque no esté a mi lado es y será la mía... Porque mi amor por ti a pesar de ser egoísta no siega mi alma y corazón. El hechizo de tus ojos no puede ser extinguido. No soportaría ver tristeza nuevamente en ellos. – le sonrió con amargura haciéndole girar al compas del violín que lloraba solitario rasgando cada uno de aquellos sentimientos expuestos.

-Theo… Theo… Theo… eres cruel… - susurro… -eres cruel… - contuvo el llanto manteniendo el paso marcado por el violín que subía la intensidad de su música. Esa música hermosa y profunda como la mirara que le profesaba Theo en ese momento.

-Lo lamento… -le susurro con voz ahogada atrayéndole de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Lo siento tanto… yo no debería seguir lastimándote de esta forma, sin embargo no puedo evitar estar aquí frente a ti… aquí bailando a tu lado. Sentirme de nuevo entre sus brazos… No podía evitar sentirte cerca esta noche. ¿Soy malvada verdad?, ¡soy tan egoísta…! ¿Cómo puedo ser así?, ¿cómo puedo mirarte a los ojos?, ¿cómo puedo permitir que regreses a mi sabiendo el daño que te causo…? soy un monstruo... ¡Lo siento tanto Theo!, pero no puedo dejarte ir. No me entiendo a mí misma. Estoy segura que amo a Draco. Sin embargo mis sentimientos por ti son tan fuertes que me ahogan. Me dañar y te dañar a ti… sin embargo no me arrepiento de haber estado esos meses junto a ti. Nunca lo hare… aun, así… aun así... Quiero que los olvides… por favor Theo busca a alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos. Busca alguien que te ame con la misma locura que me amas y entrégale tu corazón… - le pidió mirándole a los ojos con intensidad sintiéndose débil. Como él podía amarla de esa forma y ella ser tan egoísta de amarrarlo de aquella forma tan vil a ella. Sin tan solo Draco no le fuera abandonado. Si tan solo él no se fuera alejado y dejado sola llena de dolor amargura y tristezas… quizás tal vez ella no se fuera aventurado a buscar la luz de aquel túnel oscuro en el que le había sumergido Draco con desprecio en otros brazos que le ofrecían lo que ella anhelaba en aquel entonces. Amor, cariño y protección.

Cuantas calamidades ocasiono su silencio aquella mañana, su miedo y cobardía de ser burlada y despreciada fue el causante de aquella cadena de dolor. Lo que hizo fue indigno de su casa y de su apodo de aquellos tiempos como la princesa de Gryffindor.

-Hermosa… aunque me pidas eso, no podre cumplir con tu deseo… no podre amar a otra mujer porque tu nombre se ha grabado con fuego en mi corazón y nadie podrá ser capaz de apagar las intensas llamas de ese sentimiento aunque me queme por dentro y me consuma lentamente al verte y no tenerte. – le susurro cerca a su oído arrastrando las palabras, callando los gritos mudos de su corazón con un giro ágil de su cuerpo.

Hermione se estremeció y cerró sus ojos y negó con pesar con su cabeza. Ella ya no podía hacer nada por él, salvo tal vez... suspiro volviéndole a mirar… sintiendo el calor del tacto de Theo entre sus manos y sobre su cuerpo. Era un suave viento que le llenaba de calor…

-Theo no pierdas el camino que te he mostrado, no abandones tus sueños y cuida de Evangeline. Debes darle un nombre como su nuevo padre… escoge con sabiduría… ya que un nombre dado es una identidad adquirida y un lazo. Un lazo que podrá mantenerla entre los humanos y a tu lado. – Hermione se alejo de su amigo para girar nuevamente en un giro rápido escuchando como una flauta se unía al violín que agonizaba.

-Porque el cambio radicar… - pregunto mirándola sin obtener respuesta. Suspiro y giro dos veces hacia la derecha y dos hace la izquierda para continuar con un ritmo suave.

-Ella estaba destinada a ser tu hija en este tiempo porque fue tu deseo quien la atrajo a este lugar. No fue mi luz, fue la tuya… su misión eres tú no yo… aunque eso sea lo que ella piensa en este momento… se que harán un locura… una que no podre impedir… pero tú serás el ancla de Evangeline… tú serás lo único que podrá mantenerla en este tiempo. Cuida de ella. El sufrimiento es parte de nuestra existencia. Aléjala de la tristeza y el dolor... – le pidió mirándole a los ojos con ese brillo ensombrecido que embrujaba a Theo, hechizando sus sentidos y doblegaba su voluntad.

-Hay tantos misterios alrededor de las dos… tantos secretos…- suspiro algo cansado y frustrado por no poder comprender un poco aquellos enigmas que les rodeaban, desviando la mirada de esos ojos que le enloquecían y que durante mucho tiempo se volvieron su obsesión.

-Lo sé... Sin embargo muchos de ellos no pueden ser revelados… nuestra supervivencia depende de lo que callamos. En ocasiones es mejor vivir en la ignorancia… Es duro conocer el futuro de muchos tiempos y dimensiones sin poder hacer nada más que observar y ver morir a tantas personas. Ver consumirse en el dolor y la desesperaciones personas que conocerme a nuestro tiempo sin poder estirar la mano y protegerles e impedir un daño mayor… nosotros solo podernos observar… - Hermione sonrió nuevamente con algo de tristeza. – como lo hacen las estrellas en los cielos… de nuevo me desviado del tema principal… -suspiro. - Cuida de Evangeline. Ella debe permanecer con los dos primeros nombres. El primero Hermione nombre dado por nuestra verdadera madre y el segundo Evangeline dado por las criaturas mágicas y por ultimo debe poseer el dado por su padre humano. Protégela de todo aquello que la quiera dañar. Y amala como tu propia hija. La hija que te doy Theo. Una parte de mi alma y mi corazón… Y Theo no olvides mi sonrisa. -Hermione se acerco a Theo y beso su mejilla derecha lenta y suavemente. –no olvides la luz, no olvides que las grietas de tu corazón fueron sanadas, no necesitar lamerte las heridas causadas por la guerra porque ya han sido borradas… vive… vive por mí, devora el mundo junto a Evangeline… ella te iluminara el camino… será tu farol cuando las tinieblas quieran apagar la luz que dejo en ti… te quiero Theodore Nott… -Hermione se inclino frente a él con la cabeza levente inclinada.

En ese momento todo se sumió en el silencio para pasar a suaves y eufóricos aplausos…

-Adiós Theo… -fue el susurro que estremeció a Theo quien movió su mano en dirección a Hermione tratando de atraparla sin embargo ella se perdió en la multitud de personas, dejándole un terrible sentimiento de pérdida. Un dolor tan profundo que por segundos temió gritar desesperadamente. Por segundos antes de ella marcharse había visto su vestido rojo llameante convertirse en un blanco inmaculado ensombrecido por una capa negra sobre sus hombros…

…

-Vamos Harry bailemos un baile mas… - pidió Ginny mirando a su esposo con el seño fruncido…

-Me duelen los pies… ha sido un día duro… no hace mucho tiempo que regrese de una misión, sin mencionar la odisea que fue ayudarte con los niños... Dame un respiro Ginny. Bailaremos más tarde la noche aun es larga… - sus discurso fue acortada cuando sintió unos brazos que le envolvían suavemente por la espalda.

Harry reconoció al instante aquella persona que le abrazaba de esa forma posesiva y caprichosa. Sonrió cuando poso sus manos sobre las frías y pálidas de su amada... se giro para ver sus ojitos brillante y su labios cereza formando aquella hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no has venido a saludarme? – le reclamo frunciendo el seño mirándole con reproche como una niña caprichosa. Como adoraba aquella expresión en ella, en esas ocasiones se preguntaba como hubiera sido su relación si Voldemort no hubiera matado a sus padres. Si ellos dos hubieran crecido como hermanos uno al lado de otro…

Harry soltó una risotada cuando miro aquella expresión aniñada de su pequeña princesa acentuarse más en su rostro sudorosos a causa de los seguidos bailes que había estando realizando desde que descendió de aquellas escaleras como la princesa que era.

-No es que no quisiera, es que te han estado acaparando. Estaba a segundos de condenarme a mil años en azkaban por querer someter a todos invitados bajo un imperio, para así poder tener toda tu atención… -se rio pasando su brazo por la cintura ante la mirada incrédula de Ginny ante el descaro de la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella.

Aun la discusión pasada con Harry estaba a flor de piel. No hacía muchos días desde ello. Y el parecía olvidar que su relación dependía de un hilo con tan solo tener su amante frente a él. Esa humillación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento frente a media comunidad mágica se la pagarían caro estaba seguro de ello. Trato de controlar sus emociones. De controlar la ira y las lagrimas que le amenazaban con comenzar a fluir. Maldecía a Hermione con todo su ser. Deseaba que desapareciera, que nunca fuera existido. Quiso dañarla en ese momento. Quiso torturarla hasta el punto de volverla loca, hasta que suplicara por su muerto la cual ella le daría como muestra de su piedad.

-Ginebra es un placer tenerte nuevamente en mi humilde morada. Espero sinceramente que estés disfrutando de la fiesta. –le hablo con frialdad sin dejar de sonreír apretándose más a su Harry presintiendo los pensamientos oscuro de Ginny al ver a sus ojos fríos y oscuro. Llenos de ese odio irracional y peligroso que destellaban como llamas demoniacas en un profundo infierno emocional. Ese infierno que le robaba la cordura a la que una vez llamo amiga. El destino de Ginny sería algo de lo que ella no podría disfrutar pero de lo que se había encargado lentamente.

-Es muy hermosa. Gracias por invitarnos. – contesto con falsa cortesía cada vez mas roja por la ira contenida ante la farsa que se veía obligada a participar.

-No tienes porque agradecer, por algo somos algo así, como familia. Después de todo no podría dejar sin invitación a la mujer de mi amado Harry. –le hablo con malicia mirándola retadoramente a los ojos, deseando que contestara a su insinuación y deseando desenmascararla frente a los ojos de Harry. Y sobre todo acelerando su eminente locura.

-No deberías expresarte de esa forma en un lugar como este. –contesto adivinando las intensiones de la castaña. -Ya sabes todos en la fiesta tienen oídos y un ojo en mi esposo y en ti, y la verdad no considero apropiado que tu esposo se muestre complacido por tus palabras de amor hacia mi marido. –le recrimino respondiendo al reto silencioso de Hermione preguntándose porque aun seguía en pie cuando debía estar agonizando debido al veneno que le había dado. La maldita tenía más vida que un gato, pensó cerrando sus manos fuertemente en puños.

-No te preocupes querida. Draco sabe que le amo y no duda de mi amor por él. Y en dando caso el lamentablemente el no puede opinan con respecto a mi relación con Harry. Nadie podría hacerlo y eso te incluye… - sonrió con malicia. Narcisa y Lucios eran una mala influencia.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo. –le corto Harry mirando el tono de piel rojizo que se adueñaba de su esposa. No entendía que pasaba entre Hermione y ella. Aun así, suspiro tranquilo cuando Hermione asintió con su cabeza y fue en ese momento que sintió que había impedido una nueva guerra en el mundo mágico en donde el nuevamente se abría visto obligado a participar y elegir un lado. Un lado que le destruiría.

-Está bien. Yo tambien quería hablar contigo. Aunque antes deseo bailar… -le sonrió juguetonamente ya que esa era verdadera intensión con la que se había acercado a la feliz pareja. Miro a Ginny quien a su vez miraba a Harry en espera de una respuesta que le destruiría, ya que sin ser consiente Harry ya formaba parte de esa guerra silenciosa, una guerra que él no podría evitar. Una guerra donde el ya había escogido un lado.

-Pero es importante que hablemos en este momento…- protesto Harry frunciendo el seño no le gustaba cuando Hermione tomaba esa actitud caprichosa.

-No más importante es que bailes conmigo. – le contradijo Hermione comenzando a halarlo de la mano mirando de reojo a Ginny quien la miraba con esa locura causada por sus celos e envidia. Desvió su mirada hacia uno de los extremos donde unos intensos ojos azules le miraban a ella y su hermano. Le pico el ojo sin dejar de sonreír. Su tarea ya estaba hecha. La segunda parte de su venganza hacia Ginny ahora dependía de aquella persona.

-Eres imposible. – suspiro resignado dejando detrás una Ginny estilando odio puro. Una vez más Harry la hacía a un lado para irse con Hermione, para irse con su amante, sin importar humillarla públicamente. Sin importar dejarla sola en medio de un baile para cumplirle un capricho de Hermione. La odiaba con tanto fervor que un avada kadavra seria una muerte muy malévola para Hermione. Ella quería verle sufrir… quería verle gritar y retorcerse de dolor. ¡Merlín era tanto su odio que no podía retenerle en su cuerpo!

Bebió con desespero todo el contenido de su copa ignorando a su madre que le hablaba emocionada y algo sudada por el baile anterior.

Harry como era de costumbre se mostro algo incomodo y nervioso cuando el baile dio inicio. El ritmo de la música era algo rápido para él. Era un yaz muy movido. Las trompetas, el piano y el chelo creaban una revolucionaria música cambiando el ambiente nostálgico de la música anterior.

Lo único que le salvaba de hacer el ridículo era que Hermione al igual que Luna eran las que le guiaban en el baile y eran expertas evitando sus pisadas.

-Relájate Harry. Imagina que solo estamos los dos bailando. Olvídate de todo lo que nos rodea a excepción de la música. En este momento solo existimos tú y yo y la música. Deja que tu cuerpo le siga y me siga. – le aconsejo mirándole a los ojos. Harry asintió lentamente intentando concentrarse en la música y Hermione.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente cuando dejo de sentir el cuerpo de su hermano tenso y más dispuesto a dejarse guiar.

-Soy una buena maestra – sonrió llena de orgullo. – aunque fue una dura batalla contra tus dos pies izquierdo. – izo una mueca dramática que izo que Harry frunciera el seño.

-Esta noche estas muy feliz… -le dijo en voz baja sin detener sus pasos vacilantes.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz Harry? – le pregunto mirándole.

-Todo lo que te haga feliz me hace feliz Hermione. – le hablo con suavidad girado ambos tres beses uniéndose a un circulo en medio del salón separando sus cuerpos chocando sus palmas derechas en un sonido sincronizado. Hermione se inclino un poco y se separo de su hermano. Girando ahora en un círculo con todas las mujeres quienes movían sus caderas y pies en sincronía que parecía ser ensayada meticulosamente.

Un minuto depuse volvió sonriente a los brazos de su hermano que le recibió con un nuevo giro hacia la izquierda alejándose del círculo ocasionando que el vestido de Hermione volviera a llamear con sus llamas rojas y amarillas inofensivas.

-A veces te veo que pienso que se sentiría bailar con nuestro padre. –le susurro… - es difícil saber que ya no están… y que solo podemos ser nosotros mismos cuando nadie nos ve. Cuando nadie nos mira con mirada acusadora sin reconocer nuestros lazos… el silencio es nuestro enemigo, porque nos hace callar lo que deseamos gritar. Deseo que el mundo sepa que somos hermanos. – Harry miro los ojos de Hermione sintiendo sus palabras como las de él. El tambien quería gritar que ella era su hermana… su Hermione era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y absorbió el perfume de Harry y continuo moviéndose a ese ritmo rápido que marcaba la música sin perder el hilo de su conversación aunque para Harry era difícil seguirle en ambas cosas.

-Cuando abro el cofre de los recuerdo y veo como mi padre me toma en sus brazos y me mece lentamente entre sus brazos siento ganas de llorar.- Hermione abrió sus ojos miro a Harry. –y puedo recordar, recuerdo sus fuertes brazos sostenerme con firmeza y sé que no caeré. Si me concentro en ese recuerdo puedo recordar su perfume… ese aroma a césped recién cortado igual al tuyo. Y en ocasiones suelo recordar su voz gruesa y profunda pronunciar mi nombre. Es igual a la tuya… eres igual a él Harry. Cuando pienso en mi padre te miro a ti… y deseo correr hasta ti y fundirme en tus brazos que estoy segura que me protegerán… es lógico verdad. Eres lo que me han dejado, eres mi fuerza… deseo tanto no dañarte… Deseo no causarte dolor… deseo que sonrías para siempre… siempre para mí. –Hermione levanto una de sus manos hasta las mejillas de su adorado hermano y le acaricio con ternura.

-Cuando cierro mis ojos y deseo poder recordar la sonrisa de mi madre y sus ojos llenos de amor. Solo te miro a ti Hermione… Aunque no hayas heredado sus ojos y su hermoso cabello rojo, heredaste su carácter. Heredaste su inteligencia y esa necesidad de siempre protegerme. No me quejo que lo hagas…-se apresuro aclarar cuando miro los él seño fruncido de Hermione. –de nosotros dos eres el que más ha heredado de nuestros padre... El cabello indomable de los Potter... Los ojos miel de nuestro padre. La misma piel tostada de nuestra madre, su carácter e inteligencia y la lealtad que nos caracteriza. En ocasiones sentí envidia de ti sabes… -suspiro y la miro a los ojos. – siempre me pregunte porque tenias mas de los dos… porque yo solo tenía los ojos de mi madre, solo sus ojos. Deseaba ser tan inteligente como tú, sin embargo nunca he deseado tener tu carácter. Nadie podría envidiarlo. –se burlo relajando el ambiente nostálgico que se podía respirar alrededor de ellos. –después de tener esos pensamientos me arrepentía. Porque tú eres lo único que tenía más cercano a ellos. En ti había tanto de ellos que era lo único que podía vislumbrar cuando pensaba en ellos. Por ello eres lo más valioso que poseo. Tu eres mi princesa, mi fuerza, mi pilar… eres lo único que me dejaron y lo único que no se pudrió en todos esos años de incertidumbres, llenos de dolor, mentiras, traiciones y muerte. Fuiste mi constante, mi apoyo incondicional. Eres más de lo que podía esperar.

-Si volviera nacer, desearía ser tu hermana de nuevo… desearía tener nuestro padres a nuestro lado y crecer juntos como una familia. Algún día estaremos los cuatros juntos… mientras tanto seremos tu y yo y nuestros hijos y seres queridos… deberemos esperar… hay que disfrutar de la oportunidad que no has brindando de ser felices… -Harry izo girar de nuevo a Hermione con dos vueltas hacia la derecha y dos hacia la izquierda siguiendo el sonido del piano lento. - ¿eres feliz Harry? – pregunto cuando volvió a sus brazos terminando el baile dejando la pregunta sin contestar. –adoro ser tu princesa. Adoro ser parte de ti y que tú seas parte de mí. Quiero que sonrías para mí esta noche y siempre… nunca muestre la tristeza en tus ojos al recordarme… -Hermione se inclino un poco y poso un beso sobre la mejilla de su hermano y tomo su mano indicándole que le siguiera. Escucharía lo que Harry le diría.

…

Evangeline caminaba nerviosamente hacia las escaleras… tomo uno de los barandales con fuerza… sus piernas temblaban un poco y sus manos sudaban. Era ridículo pero así sentía. Suspiro tratando de calmarse. Sin embargo el miedo era difícil de controlar. Maldecía su suerte por dormir tanto.

Se giro lentamente para ver a dos mujeres detrás de ella que sonreían complacidas por su trabajo alentándola a continuar. Evangeline trato de devolverle el gesto, sin embargo en sus labios solo se pudo apreciar una mueca algo graciosa.

Tomo aire y con todo el valor de una Gryffindor y todo el equilibrio que era capaz de mantener con aquello zapatos de tacón comenzó a descender lentamente las escaleras pisando con fuerza, conteniendo el aliento mirando todo aquellos rostros sonriente lo cual izo que un sentimiento se apodera de su pecho ocasionando que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

Una a una las miradas se iban posando en ella. Unas llenas de sorpresa y otras incrédulas… para mucho era imposible que aquella niña existiera. Los susurros y especulaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Los padres adoptivos le miraban notablemente sorprendidos y orgullosos. Sin embargo no se movieron de su lugar. Hermione se había contactado con ellos pidiendo la custodia legar de Evangeline alegando ser familiar de la niña.

La música continua siendo lenta acompañando con hermosas notas los pasos de Evangeline. Los bailarines se detuvieron para ver a la pequeña que cada vez estaba más nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Aunque su rostro no mostraba ese nerviosismo que le hacía temblar con gelatina.

Abraxas se quedo paralizado cuando la miro en medio de la escalera bajando con pasos firmes y pausados, mostrándose orgullosa, con la frente en alto. Digno de su familia. Ese orgullo Gryffindor le izo sonreír, frente a él una estrella descendía iluminándole con su luz. Contuvo su aliento cuando sintió esas extrañas mariposas revolotear a su alrededor. Busco con insistencia su mirada. Quería que le viera… quería que ella viera que él estaba allí cerca de ella bañándose con su luz.

Le detallo, devorándola con sus intensos ojos grises ahora de un plata derretido debido a la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Su cabello era recogido con un peinado similar a su madre despejando su rostro de sus hermosos risos. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo que nunca había podido apreciar. Un brillo que no dudaría en llamar felicidad. Esa felicidad que el sintió y toco y deseo silenciosamente que permaneciera en sus ojos por toda la eternidad.

Sus mejillas mostraban un sonrojo que él en escasas ocasiones pudo vislumbrar. Sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa color cereza suave y clara. Sus labios eran el pecado, seducía sus sentidos y le hipnotizaban amenazándole con esclavizarlo eternamente a su sabor, a su textura y sus movimientos lentos y pausados de un anhelado roce.

Su cuerpo delineado suavemente por aquel cernido vestido blanco que se ajustaba a cada una de sus pequeñas curvas aun en desarrollo. Su vestido cubría sus pechos con una cinta blanca y sobre esta una tela igual de blanca, suave con pequeñas estrellas muy escasas de un color plateado brillante que le cubría hasta el cuello donde se ataba con una cinta plateada. Sus hombros quedaban al descubiertos, su espalda al igual que su abdomen estaban cubierta de la tela blanca suave transparente con pequeñas estrellas que brillaban cuando Evangeline se movía. Desde su cadera decencia una falda amplia de mismo materia de la cinta que cubría sus senos hasta caer como cascadas de pétalos sobre la alfombra verde de la escalera cubriendo sus hermosos zapatos de plateados de tacón alto que resaltaba su figura al darle más estatura. Sus brazos y manos quedaban desnudos, en su muñeca derecha portaba una hermosa pulsera de plata con pequeños diamantes delicados y elegantes. Sus sarcillos eran hechos del mismo material de pulsera solo que eran en forma de estrella. No había duda que su vestido era uno de los más hermosos de esa noche. En su cabello era sostenido con una cinta plateada con una hermosa estrella de plata como broche.

Evangeline se detuvo al pie de la escalera mirando a los ojos de Abraxas quien le regresaba la mirada con intensidad sorprendido por verla de aquella forma. Tan hermosa e irreal. Ella le miraba con la misma intensidad, sintiendo esas nuevas emociones, esas nuevas sensaciones que luchaban con dominarla. Le miro con dulzura esperando a que fuera por ella. Quería ir a su lado y danzan entre sus brazos y revivir aquel sentimiento perdido. Quería que derrumbara el muro que encerró sus sentimientos y le hiso desear desaparecer con tal fervor que en su momento se perdió en las redes de la oscuridad. Sin embargo allí estaba deseando derribarla. Dejarse dominar por todos aquellos sentimientos que volvían tímidamente a ella gracias a él… gracias Abraxas. Su llanto sería remplazado por la felicidad cuando el tomara su mano y diera el beso cálido de una silenciosa promesa.

Abraxas soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le resultaba doloroso y por ese momento, por esos minutos desde que la vio descender de la escalera olvido ese sentimiento de angustia que le invadía desde tempranas horas de ese día. Esa sensación fue remplazada por un nuevo sentimiento que descubría al ver aquellos ojos almendrados que le esperaban, que le llamaban y le invitaban. Ese muro imponente que les separaba se derrumbaba lentamente dejándole ver el corazón y el alma de Evangeline con nitidez detrás de sus brillantes ojos.

Evangeline solo miraba Abraxas a los ojos esperanzada que descubriera ese sentimiento en sus ojos. Esperando que se acercara a ella y tomara su mano entre las él y enlazar sus destino. Esperando que le sonriera con esa sonrisa torcida y le soltara uno de sus comentarios sarcástico a la vez que la tomaba posesivamente.

Sin embargo el seguía quieto mirándole ocasionando un estremecimiento en su piel. Su mirada mostraba determinación, cortando nuevamente la respiración de Evangeline. Y fue en ese momento que el dio un paso hacia ella dispuesto a tenderle su mano, dispuesto perderse en la dulzura de aquella mirada. Reconociendo el camino que debía recorrer.

Evangeline sonrió deslumbrándole, enloqueciendo sus emociones. Un nuevo paso dio hacia ella cuando una mano se interpuso entre ellos. Impidiendo su avance, impidiendo su acercamiento y la unión de sus manos y alma.

Abraxas sintió como era detenido por una mano calidad y temblorosa. Se quedo paralizado por unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando miro a la dueña de esa mano. Esas sensaciones se volvieron en su contra gritándole que siguiera avanzando hacia Evangeline quien leyó la duda clara en su ojos, la confusión que sentía en ese momento al ver aquellos ojos suplicantes que no le abandonara.

Frente a él estaba Jema mirándole desesperada, sosteniéndole con fuerza de su mano, suplicando silenciosamente. Presintiendo lo que ocurría, reconociendo aquel ambiente intenso y esas miradas con la que se miraban. Temiendo la unión de sus manos.

-¿Jema que ocurre? – logro preguntar tras tomar aire de nuevo, reconociendo el miedo de Jema.

-No vayas. –le suplico, sabiendo que si dejaba que tomara la mano de su hermana todo sus sueños e ilusiones se derrumbarían. Siempre había sentido miedo de ese odio que Abraxas sentía por su hermana. Porque ese odio era más grande que su amistad. Ese odio solo era el triste disfraz de su atracción hacia ella. De sus sentimientos ocultos. Esos sentimientos que la condenaban a ella a un infinito abismo, porque ella amaba Abraxas y estaba completamente segura que su amor por él era real y no el estúpido enamoramiento que sufrían las niñas de su edad. Y se lo había hecho saber de mil formas días tras días.

Abraxas se quedo paralizado ante la petición de Jema. No se esperaba aquella petición. La miro a los ojos y vio su miedo en ellos, y sobre todo miro tristeza y desesperación. Sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas contenidas eran muestra clara que estaba sufriendo por un deseo de él. La estaba dañando. Y algo dentro de él se movió y sintió dolor al verla en aquel estado. Quería ir hasta Evangeline, sin embargo la mirada de Jema y su suplica le impidió que diera un paso más rindiéndose ante ella. Deseando ver de nuevo su sonrisa. Esa que tanto bien le hacía en esos momentos que creía perderse en el dolor que representaba la próxima pérdida de su madre.

Levanto la mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos vacios que años atrás le habían estremecido. Aquellos ojos en los cuales solo se podía vislumbrar una infinita oscuridad. Esos ojos solitarios le robaron las fuerzas, le robaron algo que él deseaba tener de regreso desesperadamente, porque ese algo le robaba algo tan intenso, algo que le llenaba y golpeaba con fuerza su corazón, y envolvía a su alma. Deseaba tener de regreso aquello que vilmente le había robado Eva al mostrar esos ojos fríos.

Mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella. El brillo de su mirada mostrado segundos atrás ya no estaba. Se extinguió sin dejar huella de su paso. Y algo dentro de él se quebró cuando la vio desviar la mirada. Eso era algo que no podría soportar. Ella tenía que mirarle. No quería dejar de existir en su mundo. No podría vivir con ello nuevamente, no después de todo lo que había hecho para que ella notara su existencia. La desesperación se apodero de él con tal intensidad que deseo correr hasta ella. Sin embargo la mano de Jema le retuvo con más fuerza adivinando su deseo. Jema le había encadenado. Ella le corto la libertad recordándole que las estrellas solo podían ser admiradas desde lejos sin que ellas regresaran aquel gesto de admiración.

Abraxas miraba a Evangeline con intensidad insistiendo con la mirada que le mirara. Que no le ignorara. Gritando silenciosamente que le mirara. Necesitaba verse reflejado en sus ojos. Su cuerpo tembló lleno de angustia y temor. Apretó sus dientes evitando gritar de frustración.

Lucios frunció el seño al ver que su nieto nos se movía. Se suponía que el tomaría la mano de la pequeña cuando descendiera de las escalera. Se lo había dicho minutos antes que diera inicio el baile.

La música se detuvo, y todos miraban expectante esperando que alguien tomara la mano de la pequeña.

Ron parecía tener un ataque a la vez que buscaba con insistencia a Hermione y Harry. Miro su copa de whisky y frunció el seño. Estaba viendo visiones porque aquella niña no podía ser Hermione. Él sabía perfectamente que Hermione no tenia familia cercana con vida y una segunda hija. De eso estaba seguro. Miro a su madre que parecía contener el llanto al ver a la pequeña cubriendo con sus manos temblorosas su boca conteniendo un grito de sorpresa.

Narcisa alta de aquella situación y la duda de su nieto que parecía no querer moverse de su lugar tomo la mano de Lucios y le indico que se acercara a Evangeline que parecía no tener idea de que hacer.

Draco se abría paso hasta la pequeña. Algo airado con su hijo y su falta. Estaba humillando a la pequeña al mostrar duda. Y ese le molestaba porque era una burla hacia Evangeline y sus sentimientos. Estaba por llegar cuando alguien más se inclino ante la niña y le ofreció su mano.

Sorprendiendo a los presentes ya que aquel gesto rompía las tradiciones de la familia Malfoy.

Evangeline tomo aquella mano que la sostuvo con firmeza al sentir sus temblores y le ayudo a descender el último escalón mirándola con adoración, orgulloso de ser él quien le ofreciera su mano en su primer baile.

Con movimientos lentos el caballero se llevo su mano a sus labios y poso un beso suave, lento y casto sobre ella lleno de puro y sincero cariño.

-Te vez hermosa.- hablo Theo sosteniendo la mano de Eva quien le miraba infinitamente agradecida por rescatarla de aquella humillación.

-Gracias padre. – le respondió ocasionando que una nueva ola de susurros se extendiera por todo el lugar. Ignoro cada uno de ellos. Concentrándose solo en aquel hombre quien leyó su desesperación y la fuerza titánica que hacía para no llorar por el claro rechazo de Abraxas.

Narcisa le izo señal a la orquesta para que siguiera tocando algo frustrada y con los nervios de punta.

Theo al escuchar la música inundar el lugar callando los susurros invito a bailar a Evangeline quien acepto la invitación con movimientos gráciles y palabras melodiosas, sonriéndole solo a él.

Abraxas apretó sus puños. Al ver el gesto de Theo quien se giro quedando frente a él. Mirándole con un sentimiento que no tardo en descifrar con decepción y lastima.

Con pasos lentos padre e hija se abrieron paso en medio de la muchedumbre que se había reunido al pie de escalera al ver la misteriosa joven idéntica a una de las señoras de la mansión. Y sobre todo llamarle padre a uno de los invitados con el cual se le había especulado una amorosa relación con Hermione.

Abraxas se miro reflejado en los ojos de Evangeline que mostraban indiferencia hacia él. Lo que ocasiono que el aire a su alrededor se volviera más pesado y escaso. Que su corazón se detuviera dolorosamente y su alma gritara en una agonía no conocida para él. Porque verla mirarle de esa forma era una tortura que le condenaba a cadena perpetua de un decidido olvido.

Los pasos de Evangeline eran lentos, pero constantes. Desvió la mirada de los ojos de Abraxas deteniéndose justo a su lado izquierdo a unos centímetros de sus cuerpos que se estremecieron ante la cercanía del otro anhelando el calor del otro. Atrayéndose como dos imanes siendo separados bruscamente por un muro plástico.

-Lo siento. –susurro Abraxas, tratando de trasmitirle sus sentimientos con esas dos escasas palabras en las cuales ponía su esperanza ingenuamente de un perdón. Sitiándose morir sin saber cómo hacer para derribar esa pared que se volvía a interponer entre ellos.

-No tiene porque lamentarlo. No era su obligación… joven Malfoy. –

La frialdad de las palabras de Evangeline congelo por unos segundos Abraxas quien se giro a verle soltando la mano de Jema. Le miro a los ojos y abrió la puerta de su corazón y de su alma para que ella se adentrara en él. Para que ella mirara la tormenta que había dentro de él. Ese torbellino de emociones causado por ella y Jema. Necesitaba que ella le ayudara a comprender que le ocurría. Necesitaba saber porque él solo deseaba que ella le mirara. Que reconociera su presencia.

Evangeline tambien le miro a los ojos mostrando dolor en sus ojos, negándose a ceder a la petición de Abraxas. El tenía que encontrar la respuesta por el mismo a sus sentimientos. Ella no podía influenciar en su decisión.

-Has elegido…- le sonrió con tristeza desviando la mirada. –Jema es una buena persona. –le miro de nuevo sacando el valor de su orgullo herido. – Es lo que necesitas. Has elegido bien en no ir. Aunque me siento mal, me duela y algo dentro de mí se ha roto…Debemos tener presente lo que soy. Lo que represento, aunque por un minuto desee… te desee… mis sentimientos no pueden ser borrados. No pueden morir rápidamente por abrir mis ojos... No soy egoísta… espero que tu deseo pueda ser cumplido... –susurro mirándole a los ojos.

-Eva… yo…-susurro dejando ver algo de desesperación en su voz. El sabía que no tenderle su mano. Dejarle allí sola esperando por él quebraría algo entre ellos dos. Y nunca creyó que sentiría esa angustia apoderarse uno a uno de sus emociones. Deseaba más que nada poder definir sus sentimientos. Deseaba conocerme más a sí mismo. Porque en ese momento estaba dividido entre dos personas.

-Adiós Abraxas. – Evangeline dio un paso pasando al lado de Abraxas valientemente temiendo retractarse de sus palabras. Temiendo no tener la fuerza y valor suficiente para dejarlo de un lado. Ese era su castigo por dejarle entrar. Desde que le vio junto a Jema vislumbro el destino de ambos. Sin embargo ella quiso luchar contra él. Ahora debía aceptar su derrota. No podía deshacer lo que se ha escrito. Al menos que ese fuera el deseo de él y ella como estrella fugaz debía cumplirle felizmente.

Abraxas tomo su mano con fuerza aprisionándola. Impendiendo su avance. Tratando de controlar de su temblor, su pánico de oír su despedida. Sintiendo ese choque eléctrico que producían sus cuerpos al hacer contacto. Sintiendo su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño.

-No… -susurro con determinación, voz ronca y ojos suplicantes. La angustia que crecía en el le ahogaba.

-Abraxas. – Jema tomo la mano izquierda de Abraxas al mismo tiempo que el apreso de la Evangeline que le sonrió con tristeza negando lentamente con la cabeza. Ella podía ver las dudas de su corazón. Y aunque su alma aclamaba con su presencia ella le ignoro. Ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Su destino era estar al lado de un Malfoy. Al lado de un de los decientes de la primera estrella que tomo forma humana miles años atrás en la montaña de aquel ermitaño. El cabello rubio, los ojos azul cielo y su piel blanca como la leche le delataba. Ellas podían escuchar los cantos de su sangre. Sin embargo aunque ella le pertenecía el podía elegir estar al lado de alguien más y condenarla a ella a una existencia vacía. Hermione se lo había advertido. Ninguno de los Malfoy con el nombre Abraxas pudo estar con una estrella a través de la historia y prueba de ello era el padre de Lucios. Y ella no sería la excepción. El destino era cruel. Debía abandonar ese tiempo cuando Hermione cerrara los ojos. Debía seguir con su viaje hasta perder ese sentimiento. Hasta perderse a sí misma y volverse parte del vacío. Deseaba apagarse en ese momento.

Abraxas leyó aquel deseo en los ojos de Evangeline y enloqueció internamente. Se aferro con más fuerza a su mano y le miro a los ojos leyendo uno a uno de aquellos pensamientos sintiéndose culpable de aquella desdicha. Nunca imagino que aquella decisión de no tomar su mano les condenara de aquella forma. Halo la mano de Evangeline con fuerza deseando atraparla entre sus brazos para mantener aquella hermosa luz brillando eternamente.

Abraxas sintió como Jema se aferraba con fuerza y le halaba la mano para que le mirara. Sin embargo el sostenía la mano temblorosa de Evangeline con fuerza, temeroso de que se alejara. Temiendo perderse en aquel sendero en el cual se encontraba y el cual abría dos caminos frente a él. El aun era un niño, un adolecente que había vivido mucho a causa de la maldición de su madre y el abandono de su padre. Sin embargo nunca estuvo preparado para enfrentar una situación así. Una situación donde su corazón y alma debían elegir.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Theo atrayendo la atención de Evangeline quien dejo de mirar Abraxas y sus dudas para mirar a su padre negando con su cabeza suavemente cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire ocultando el dolor de su corazón.

Theo miro con pesar el triangulo amoroso a igual que algunos invitados entre ellos a la familia Malfoy que esperaban expectantes la elección al menor de la familia.

Abraxas se giro para ver a Jema quien le llamaba en ese momento. Momento en que todo ocurrió tan rápido que no sabría con exactitud como describir la escena. Salvo que una de las manos fue soltada. Una mano temblorosa de un alma dañada.

Abraxas mantenía sus ojos abiertos debido a sorpresa de la que era preso. Jema mantenía sus labios unidos moviéndoles lentamente sobre los inmóviles de él. Trato de capturar la mano que había soltado debido a la impresión cerrándola en la nada. La había perdido. Al comprenderlo pudo escuchar como un frágil cristal se rompía dentro de él y sus ojos se tornaron tan vacios como los Evangeline cuando los cerro recibiendo rígidamente aquella caricia.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Espero que todos estén bien… antes que nada lamento mucho la espera. **

**Mi salud me ha dado un golpe duro… en estos momentos no debería estar frente a una computadora… pero lo hago por ustedes y porque adoro escribir y leer sus comentarios… este capítulo debe tener muchos errores U_U si es posible T_T **

**Las respuestas de sus reviews no van hacer tan extensas como siempre, no me encuentro bien en este momento… espero que me comprendan. Yo adoro contestarles. Sin embargo en este momento mi salud no es un juego debo cuidarme un poquito más. **

**Bueno solo quiero decirles que se preparen… compren sus cajas de pañuelos y ténganlos a la mano para el siguiente cap… porque van a llorar eso se los aseguro. Si creyeron que habían llorado mucho con este fin se equivocaron…. jjijijijji**

**En fin quiero agradecerle a todas esas hermosas personas que dejan sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que no lo hacen… **

**En esta ocasión me agradecimientos son para:**

**GREECE06****:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar… estoy muy feliz de que haya gustado el cap anterior… y espero que este tambien… jijiji… bueno creo que tu última pregunta ya fue respondida… besos…

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE****:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar. Y bueno tienes razón fue muy descarada Ginny al presentarse en la mansión después de lo que había hecho. Ella no tiene conciencia por los momentos. Y en cuanto la carta que le escribió Hermione abraxas tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber qué es lo que dice. U_U y bueno creo que la mejor parte de todo el cap fue el de abraxas y Evangeline… besos…

**MISS HISTERY****:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. Bueno tienes razón esta es una historia de drama por ello todo lo que está ocurriendo resulta ser muy doloroso en algunas ocasiones… puedes exponerme tus dudas las responderé rápidamente… besos.

**BLIU LIZ**: Hola! Espero que estés bien y aprovecho la ocasión para agradecerte por siempre comentar y estar presente… muchas gracias… bueno creo que es bueno que los lectores sepan lo que esta ocurriendo con nosotros los escritores y que conozcan nuestro temores y nos apoyen… muchas gracias por querer formar parte del movimiento… y en cuanto la historia lloraste? Besos.

**DUNAADHAREL****:** Hola… claro que te añadiré. No te preocupes… todos debemos unirnos ya que algunas de esas historias son maravillosas. Y tienes razón para ello están las categorías para que las personas sepan a qué atenerse cuando leen una historia. Y bueno creo que aun no has leído el cap. En fin estoy muy agradecida por estar apoyando… besos.

**CRAZZY76****:** Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir comentando. Y bueno feliz que hayas comprendido que era la muerte jijiji… y soy más feliz al saber que eres adicta a mi historia… muchas gracias amigas espero que este cap te haya gustado besos…

**DANIELA SOS:** Holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar… besos

**LILY DANGEROUS BLACK****: **Holaaa! Jajaja lo siento pero quería dejarles en suspenso… y creo que lo logre al menos contigo jajaja… bueno en cuanto al recorrido de Hermione por la habitación de su hijo fue algo que merecía ser escrito. Esa habitación fue testigo de su dolor y sus lágrimas… fue su refugio durante muchos años. Yo tambien pagaría por ver un vals asi… pero solo lo podemos imaginar… U_U muchos besos querida Lily espero poder leer otro de tus exquisitos comentarios… besos.

**AID4****:** Holaaa! Te entiendo yo tambien odio a Ginny… muchas gracias por comentar espero que este cap te haiga gustado… te agregare a la lista no te preocupes… besos…

**CHI002: **Holaaa! Muchas gracias por querer unirte al movimiento… te agregare a la lista. Ya como lo dijo mi estimada aid4, y como lo dijo usted y muchas más personas cada quien es consciente de lo que leer y se hace responsable de ello en las posibles repercusiones que pueda traerle la historia. Muchas gracias por brindarnos tu apoyo… besos…

**CHINA LOP32****:** Hola muchas gracias por brindarnos tu apoyo con el movimiento. Estoy muy agradecida amiga… gracias… bueno me agrada saber que te gusto el final del cap… espero que este tambien te haiga gustado… besos…

**Bueno chicas muchas gracias por tu apoyo espero leer sus comentarios… besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	18. Chapter 18 El Último Beso

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi querido Lunático0030 y a todas las personas hermosas que siguen cada pequeño paso de Giratiempos.**

…

**..**

**.**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

…

**..**

**.**

**CAPITULO 17 **

…

**..**

**.**

**EL ÚLTIMO BESO **

…

La música se podía oír en el fondo. La gélida brisa golpeo sus pálidas mejillas, aun así no pudo sentir aquella sensación. No podía sentir el frio, el olfato se perdía lentamente… al igual que el tacto. Cerró sus ojos cuando su visión se izo borrosa. Bebió con urgencia el líquido cristalino de su copa…

-¿Te encuentras bien princesa…? -pregunto Harry mirando como Hermione de pronto se había callado para beber con urgencia aquella poción que la mantenía en pie.

Hermione se tenso. Apretó sus manos haciéndolas puños… se giro para mirar a Harry. Suspiro cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquella mirada esmeralda profunda llena de tristeza y asintió con su cabeza lentamente para no marearse.

Suspiro de nuevo y miro el jardín donde lámparas flotantes se movían sobre el laberinto de rosas de Narcisa como luciérnagas. Había tantas cosas que le pasaban… tantas cosas que deseaba decirle. Sin embargo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para decirlas.

De nuevo su visión se izo borrosa y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el dolor de vuelta. Podía sentir claramente como cada célula de su cuerpo era pulverizada por aquel fuego frio que la atravesaba como cientos de agujas afiladas acuchillando todo lo que aun quedaba vivo en ella. Aquella maldición no tenía piedad. La poción oscura perdida sus efectos lentamente y los espasmos cada vez era más frecuentes, el veneno de que le había dado Ginny adelanto el proceso de su muerte, el odio inyectado en sus venas le consumía. El veneno adelanto su visita al cementerio. Le rebato las pequeñas esperanzas de sus seres queridos por mantenerla con vida. Sin embargo ella le había arrebatado mucho más a ella. Le había arrebatado todo incluso la cordura.

Con todo el coraje y fuerza que reunió hablo sin gritar por el dolor que la consumía en ese momento. Hablo callando el grito que la desgarraba por dentro como las garras de una endemoniada bestia. Callo ese dolor que la llevaba al borde de la locura hasta el punto de seas su propia muerte.

-¡Estoy bien Harry! –sonrió girándose para verle a los ojos, esos jades que tenia por ojos igual de hermosos y expresivos que los de su madre. Escondiendo en lo más profundo de su ser aquel dolor que azotaba su cuerpo y alma, no quería ver el sufrimiento reflejados en aquellos ojos. No lo soportaba y Harry no se lo merecía. Y se odio por dañarle nuevamente. Si él no era feliz ella era desdichada, profundamente desdichada.

¿Estás segura? – le pregunto inseguro sintiendo un malestar en su cuerpo. El pudo leer la mentira en su rostro. Aunque se fuera transformado en una gran mentirosa a él ella no le podía mentir. Ellos no se podían mentir. Harry sintió tristeza, una profunda tristeza cuando leyó en sus ojos la mentira. Y le observo en silencio mirando como su amada se marchitaba y se le era robada la vida.

-Si estoy segura… y bien dime ¿porque la urgencia de hablar conmigo? – le pregunto volviéndose a girar para que Harry no viera el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Para que no viera el pequeño hilo de sangre que recorría su barbilla el cual limpio cuando dejo a un lado la copa que sostenía con manos temblorosas.

Harry suspiro. Sabía que Hermione le estaba ocultando algo… pensó en mil y una razón para que ella no le confiara aquello que la angustiaba. Pero confiaba que no era algo de gran importancia porque si ese era el caso ella le hubiera dicho sin necesidad de que él le preguntara. Aunque en algunas ocasiones ella actuaba muy reservada con él. Sin embargo en ese momento su silencio le causaba dolor y un profundo vacio. Esperaría a que ella le confesara lo que le afligía.

Harry camino hasta Hermione y le abrazo con cariño por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con delicadeza y con un cariño infinito la atrajo hacia su cuerpo brindándole un poco de su calor y energía vital. Sus corazones latían una vez más sincronizados. Sus corazones dolorosamente partidos. Dolorosamente oscurecidos por el dolor y el pasado. Un pasado que en que se encontraban atrapados y durante la largas noche les atrapaban, atrapando los latidos de sus corazones y sus emociones sumergiéndoles en aquella época oscura.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Hermione cuando recostó su cabeza del pecho de su hermano. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió con tristeza. Esa sería la última vez que ella estaría en sus brazos. Y escucharía su corazón latir lentamente junto a su oído.

-Harry… - susurro sintiéndose culpable por romper aquella atmosfera de paz que los rodeaba. Aque silencio que valía más que mil palabras. Sacándole de aquellos recuerdos, de sus días felices. En los que sonreían uno junto a él otro contándose miles de cosas. Compartiendo sus secretos.

-Si lo sé. – suspiro sin soltarla sintiendo un miedo profundo respirando lentamente. –solo sentí la necesidad de abrasarte princesa. – susurro besando su cabello con un casto y sonoro beso. –Hermione necesito que me prestes el libro de Hogwarts. – le pidió sintiendo como Hermione se novia un poco incomoda entre sus brazos. Aun así, no la soltó. Aquel presentimiento de pérdida seguía más latente. Le estaba ahogando a pesar de tenerla entre sus brazos… su corazón se acelero por unos minutos al sentir la frialdad de cuerpo de Hermione igual aquel viento gélido de la terraza. Ya no había calidez en su cuerpo, sin embargo sus ojos apagados y sin brillo aun seguían mirándole con amor. Y deseo llorar y llevársela a un lugar lejano donde la muerte no le amenazara. Se estaba volviendo loco de angustia y desesperación. Ella su amada, aquella que calmaba su dolor y le brindaba la luz en aquel camino tenebroso donde caminaba lleno de espinas.

-En la biblioteca de tu casa esta una edición del libro Harry. – le recordó, tras suspirar y mirar la luna y el cielo estrellado. Las estrellas lloraban en silencio en cielo por ella. Por su luz que se extinguía lentamente.

-Si lo sé, quiero el que tú tienes. ¿Es la primera edición no es cierto? El libro más antiguo que contiene los hechizos con los que fue construido el castillo. El libro escrito por los cuatro fundadores y sus ayudantes. Tú lo tienes Hermione. –afirmo al sentir el cuerpo tenso de Hermione entre sus brazos. Sintiendo sus temblores y el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella. Ese libro era peligroso. Ese libro contenía lo que tanto había estado buscando. Contenía la pista para salvar su vida. Contenía el contra hechizo de la maldición asesina. Contenía el hechizo que invocaba las llamas de luz que derretirían el mortífero hielo que oscuro que le consumía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto algo angustiada separándose un poco. Lo suficiente para girarse entre sus brazos y poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Soy auror… - sonrió orgulloso.

Hermione frunció el seño. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Y Harry lo noto, se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió;

-Bueno… Digamos que una palomita me lo dijo. – desvió la mirada y trago grueso ante la penetrante mirada de Hermione. Esa mirada que le hacía sentir incomodo y leía su mente como un libro abierto de gigantescas letras de luces parpadeantes.

-Tengo que encontrar esa palomita y retorcerle el pescuezo para que no pueda cantar nunca más esa canción secreta. –su voz fue dulce al igual que su mirada. Sin embargo Harry percibió que su aura se agito volviéndose por unos segundos punzante. Peligrosa y muy lúgubre. Recordándole el motivo por el cual nunca se metía con ella. Y ella era temida.

-Vaya es un alivio que la palomita ya no respire… - dijo sin pensar escureciendo su mirada satisfecho.

-Ya veo. Le has matado. – hablo con algo de indiferencia. Al igual que su hermano satisfecha por aquella información. Un asunto por el cual no preocuparse.

Harry negó enérgicamente. En ocasiones olvidaba que Hermione era tan fría como él. La guerra se había llevado parte de la calidez de ambos… sus pasados era tan oscuro como el de cualquier mortifago. Aun ambos tenían pesadillas de aquellos años de angustia, dolor, muertes y mucha magia oscura. Esa magia que los consumió por un tiempo a los dos enredándolos con sus cantos de seducción alejándoles de la luz. Sin embargo aquello era otro de sus secretos del cual Ron no conocía.

-No princesa. La palomita que me lo conto ya estaba muerta cuando lo izo. –le aclaro sin urgencia, con voz sedosa acariciando su rostro con ternura.

-Ya veo, la únicas opciones que lo haya hecho es que sea un fantasma o un cuadro reanimado. – dedujo rápidamente Hermione mirando a su hermano que solo negó con su cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

La inteligencia de Hermione en ocasiones abrumaba a Harry. Aunque era lógico que lo haya deducido tan rápido al saber que la palomita cantarina estaba muerta.

-Eres imposible como siempre. Ahora dime Hermione ¿me darás el libro? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos en susurro para que solo ella le escuchara esperando, esperanzado a que ella le cediera el libro el cual había mantenido oculto de él.

Hermione suspiro y se recostó nuevamente del cuerpo cálido de su hermano. Ocultando la mueca de dolor que adorno su rostro y sus labios apretados para no gritar. Sintiendo como la vida se le acortaba la vida. Sintiendo como su cuerpo le traicionaba. Saco nuevamente fuerzas empujadas por su voluntad, sin levantar la mirada le hablo.

-Ese libro en pocas horas le pertenecerá a otra persona. –logro susurrar. -Sin embargo tratándose de mi querido hermano are una exención y te lo prestare. Con una condición. – le susurro sintiendo sus piernas temblar. Sintiendo como el frio atravesaba su columna hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lo que le quedaba de vida se era arrancado y ella no podía defenderse.

-Tú dirás. – le respondió apresuradamente abrazándole con fuerza sintiendo su temblor el cual lo atribuyo al viento gélido.

-No preguntare para que lo quieres con tanta urgencia, porque lo estas buscando y para que lo necesitas… solo quiero que se lo entregues a su legitimo dueño cuando hallas encontrados lo que buscas. Esa es mi condición. –Hermione suspiro, con una leve idea de lo que buscaría Harry en el libro.

-¡Eres genial Hermione!, gracias… gracias ya verás que no te arrepentirás… - le beso una mejilla y la abrazo con fuerza levantándola uno centímetros de suelo haciendo que Hermione se asustara y le abrazara con fuerza, cuando el giro dos beses sin soltarla.

-¡Ya suéltame que arugas el vestido y me despeinas! – se quejo Hermione sin aire conteniendo su risas.

Harry la soltó apenado. Y Hermione lo noto soltando una carcajada para abrazarlo ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y besarle barias beses sus mejillas dejando las huellas de su brillo en ellas.

-Ahora ve a disfrutar del baile. Creo que Luna quedo con ganas de bailar otra pieza contigo Harry. – le susurro al oído separándose de él uno pasos para mirarle y detallar cara rasgo de su valiente hermano. Le amaba y le amaría después de la muerte. Le esperaría más allá y volverían a ser hermanos. Y estarían juntos a sus padres como una familia para siempre.

En ese momento Harry sintió como un abismo se abría entre ambos, un abismo que le ahogaba y le aterraba. Una sensación que le embargo abruptamente desorientándolo por segundos.

-Tendrás el libro mañana a primera hora. – le susurro pasando junto a él pisando fuertemente haciendo que el tacón de sus zapatos resonara.

Unos segundos más tarde Harry sonrió triunfante. ¡Por fin Merlín se apiadaba de ellos! Por fin encontraría la poción que sanaría a su Hermione. Sin embargo aquella sensación no desaparecía a pesar de su euforia. Esa extraña sensación se alojo dentro de él con fiereza. Algo malo estaba por suceder.

Levanto la mirada en dirección al rosar que permanecía en una terrorífica penumbra. El viento azoto las suaves cortinas de terciopelo del la terraza cuando se giro para volver a la fiesta las cuales en segundos se transformaron en la oscuridad misma.

Y el frio y el miedo se apodaron de él. La muerte estaba presente en la fiesta y caminaba entre ellos como un invitado mas, burlándose de ellos en busca de un alma. Riendo de último. Aquella quien había burlado astutamente la muerte ahora se veía acorralada. El tiempo no perdonaba aunque aquella alma que buscaba fuera una estrella fugaz. Porque la luz tambien se podía extinguir cuando era rodeada por el manto la oscuridad infinita. "por los brazos de la muerte"

Harry respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos. Tratando en no pensar… dejando su mente en blanco. No debía perder sus esperanzas… porque el aun deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vivir. Vivir junto a su hermana.

Hermione entro en una de las habitaciones solas de aquel lago pasillo en donde había vagando en las penumbras. Su respiración estaba agitada. Unos segundos más y se hubiera derrumbada frente Harry. Su cuerpo se sacudía como si le estuvieran dando choques eléctricos. Sus sentidos se iban y regresaban. Se abrazo así misma desesperara porque aquel enloquecedor dolor pasara. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar hasta que esta sangro ocasionado que tosiera ahogándose con la espesa sangre que subía hasta su garganta. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cayendo de rodilla para luego caer sobre el frio mármol completamente derrumbada convulsionando fuera de control. Tratando de ahogar sus gritos. Sintiendo como el alma luchaba por librarse de su cuerpo muerto.

En ese estado la encontró el elfo a quien le encargado la tarea de darle silenciosamente la poción que creada por ella misma para aliviar el mal que la consumía.

El dolor de Hermione era tan intenso que no tuvo fuerzas para levantar sus manos en dirección a la copa con el elixir que prolongaba su vida. Definitivamente estaba muriendo. Ya no vería un nuevo amanecer. Su cuerpo, su mente y alma ya no tenían alguna conexión todo estaba desapareciendo y su corazón se apagaba lentamente.

El tembloroso elfo le dio aquel elixir que prolongaba su vida. Una malévola poción nunca antes creada. Una poción por la que Snepe se volvería a la vida para darle 50 puntos a Gryffindor, una poción por la que Voldemort mataría hasta llegar a ella. Una poción que podría otorgar la inmortalidad y la muerte dependiendo de las intenciones la bruja o mago quien hiciera uso de ella. Siempre y cuando el cuerpo del consumidor estuviera en excelentes condiciones y no deteriorado como el de Hermione cuando lo comenzó a ingerir años atrás.

Hermione sacando fuerzas titánicas tomo con sus manos temblorosas la copa llevándola a sus labios sangrantes. Con verdadera agonía bebía con desespero aque liquido vil.

-Solo quedan una gota señora Hermione. – chillo el elfo con dolor y una carga enorme sobre sus hombros. Porque él era el único que conocía el verdadero estado de su ama, y callaba por orden de ella. Les ocultaba la verdad a sus otros amos que sufrirían cuando ella cerrara sus ojos entregándose a la muerte como muchos años atrás debió haber hecho.

Hermione dejo caer la copa que retintineo cuando rodo por el mármol. Se levanto haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano. Cuando quedo sentada respirando con grandes becadas de aire, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió lentamente.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo y su piel palideció aun más. Se giro lentamente para ver a la persona que le encontraba en aquel estado moribundo.

Y allí estaba ella. Destellando con su luz propia. Con aura tan entristecida que sus ojos por unos segundos se llenaron de lágrimas. Podían sentir el dolor de ella. Otra clase de dolor. Distinto al que ella sufría en ese momento.

La pequeña Evangeline camino con pasos presurosos hasta Hermione, después de que se recupero de la impresión. Sus instintos le habían llevado hasta Hermione. Temerosa de no llegar a tiempo corrió los largos pasillos en busca de su débil aura.

Se dejo caer de rodilla lentamente, ya que su vestido no era muy cómodo para estar en aquella posición.

Eva cerró sus ojos, tomo aire y abrió sus ojos que destellaron brillantes mirando con fijeza a Hermione. Dejo que su aura las rodeara a ambas. Coloco con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Hermione obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Tras dos minutos en aquella posición Evangeline soltó todo el aire contenido el cual golpeo el rostro de Hermione quien a su vez cerró los ojos al sentir sus energías recuperadas.

-No debiste hacerlo. – le reprocho en un susurro unos segundos después Hermione abriendo sus ojos para ver a la pequeña algo pálida y respirando con dificulta debido al esfuerzo hecho.

La piel pálida de Hermione recupero un poco de vitalidad. Y sus grandes ojeras moradas volvieron a ser cubiertas lentamente. La magia de Evangeline ocultaba los estragos y deterioro que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. "Le embellecía".

-Cada vez necesitas más energía. Ya no te queda tiempo. – hablo recostando su cabeza del regazo de Hermione concertándose en oír el corazón moribundo. Hermione la abrazo con sus brazos temblorosos recuperándose lentamente de ataque minutos atrás sufrido.

-¿Quién te ha lastimado? – le pregunto segundos después Hermione sintiendo su tristeza. Sin embargo Evangeline permaneció en silencio. No quería recordar. No podía hacerlo. No podía recordar aquel beso. Aquellas manos entrelazadas. No podía recordar la duda en los ojos de Abraxas. El vacio y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella.

-¿Qué hare cuando ya no estés? – le pregunto abrazando con fuerza a Hermione respondiendo a su abrazo. Sintiendo la tristeza. Sintiendo el frio apoderarse de ella. De nuevo se quedaría sola en la oscuridad. Eternamente viviendo sola sin un abrazo que la protegiera del frio. Necesitaba alguien que siempre estuviera a su lado. Deseaba ser amada.

-Vivir junto a Theo, debes cuidarlo y él a su vez te cuidara a ti. – le respondió en un susurro. El elfo apareció nuevamente frente a las brujas y le tendió un frasquito a Eva quien bebió la poción recuperando sus energías lentamente.

-Trifo. – susurro Hermione el nombre del elfo quien se giro para ver a su señora con sus grandes ojos vidriosos y sus orejas caídas. – puedes traerme un pergamino y una pluma por favor. – le pidió en un susurro sintiendo de nuevo que aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

-Trifo va ahora mismo señora Hermione. – tras hacer una leve inclinación con su cabeza el elfo tras un plock desapareció para reaparecer un minuto más tarde con un hoja de pergamino y una pluma de cisne con su respectiva tintero y se los ofreció a Hermione que ignoro la gruesa lagrima que recorrió la mejilla del elfo. Ella no tenía fuerzas para consolarle.

Hermione los tomo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Se levantó de la alfombra y le pido a Evangeline que borrara las huellas de sangre de su boca y de su vestido. Evangeline asintió, borrando cualquier huella de aquel liquido rojo, arreglo un poco su peinado y elimino las arugas del vestido.

Hermione le miro infinitamente agradecida.

Camino hasta un mesita y escribió con agilidad una nota en aquella hoja. Y se la entrego a él elfo quien la tomo con manos temblorosas.

-Entrégasela al ministro. – le pidió tras abandonar la habitación junto a Evangeline.

-Madre. – frente a Hermione Abraxas y Draco se presentaron mirándolas con deje de preocupación en sus ojos, con la respiración algo agitada.

Los ojos de Abraxas buscaron con angustia los ojos de Evangeline quien los evadió con temor.

Hermione sintió como Eva se tensaba junto a ello comprendiendo que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Evangeline era a causa de su hijo. Ella le amaba. Lo sabía. Lo supo desde el primer momento que le miro mirar a su hijo. Era la misma mirada con la que ella miraba a Draco.

Draco camino con pasos presurosos hasta Hermione y le abrazo con fuerza. Aspiro su perfume embriagándose como un adicto consumiendo su droga.

-¡¿En dónde has estado…? Sentí enloquecer cuando desapareciste y nadie parecía saber dónde estabas. – se apresuro a decir separándose de ella detallándola meticulosamente buscando algo fuera de lugar en ella. Buscando alguna señal de daño en su frágil cuerpo.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo alejándose uno centímetro del abrazo posesivo de su esposo. Le sonrió poso una mano sobre su mejilla y la deslizo suavemente hasta quedar sobre su cuello. Grabando cada uno de sus rasgos en su memoria, admirándole como una hermosa pintura cargada de emociones y colores…

Draco se estremeció por aquella caricia cargada de cariño, devoción y un profundo amor.

Lentamente Hermione atrajo a Draco hasta sus labios. Unió sus labios a los de él. Con tal devoción roso sus labios como si ellos fueran tan frágiles que solo podían ser rozados con lentitud, como si besara la superficie del agua en la cual no quisiera hacer pequeñas olas. Draco sintió aquel beso maravillado, aquel acto de amor solo producía en profundo deseo en él. En ese momento solo existían ellos dos. Los brazos de Draco rodearon la cintura frágil de Hermione con delicadeza. No podía evitar sentir la marea de sensaciones y sentimientos que lo provocaba aquel rose gentil y casto. Sin poder evitarlo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo sin dejar centímetros de distancia. Sin ser capaz de contenerse profundizo aquella caricia. Necesitaba más de ella, estaba sediento y hambriento. Quería zacearse completamente de ella. Quería creer que ese momento seria eterno. Que esa sensación, que esos sentimientos. Que esos ojos y sus bocas nunca se separarían. Necesitaba creer en la luz del corazón de su amada. Y sobre todo necesitaba creer que estarían juntos eternamente.

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron alejando de aquellos dulces y fríos labios que le llenaban de lujuria.

-Te amo Draco… -aquel susurro de Hermione fue un canto angelical. Su susurro derrumbo todas las defensas de Draco. Le condeno aun mas, hundiéndole eternamente en aquellos ojos. En aquel sentimiento que le encadenaba aquella mujer. Estaba condenado. Felizmente condenado amarla por toda la eternidad. Y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho… estaba irremediadamente enamorado de su Hermione. Poso su mano derecha en su mejilla y la miro a los ojos y susurro con voz profunda sin dejar de idolatrarla con la mirada aquellas palabras que empañaron los ojos de su amada.

-Yo tambien te amo mi Hermione.-Las lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Hermione quien sintió la dicha recorrer su cuerpo y tambien sintió el dolor y la impotencia de no poder vivir junto a su amado. De saber que le abandonaría en pocas horas. Y odio profundamente a Ginny por arrebatarle aquellos momentos junto a Draco. Por privarla de vivir junto a él más tiempo. De poder disfrutar de lo que le ofrecía aquel sentimiento que ahora con tan solo susurrar podía ser escuchado.

Draco limpio cada una de sus lagrimas sin dejar de sonreírle con aquella sonrisa que Hermione guardaba en su memoria, porque aquella sonrisa era un deseo vuelto realidad. La sonrisa de Draco solo era para ella. Era algo tan maravilloso que sentía como las tan mencionadas mariposas revoleteaban en su estomago.

-Gracias por amarme amor mío. –logro decir sonriéndole mostrándole lo dichosa que era. Borrando la tristeza de sus ojos. Porque esas ultimas horas ella sería feliz junto a él. Junto a sus seres queridos. Junto a las personas que más amaba. Junto a su familia.

Abraxas dio un paso hacia Evangeline quien se alejo de él. Y negó lentamente. Ahora era ella quien deseaba que él no se le acercara. No le quería sentir cerca. Porque sentirlo y no tenerlo era una tortura que su frágil corazón no podría soportar. Aun su mente evocaba aquel momento en donde le espero y no acudió a ella. No tomo su mano. Y ese beso aun permanecía grabado en su memoria. Un beso que le torturaba y la llenaba de amargura.

-Eva… - susurro mirándola con intensidad. Deseando poder tocarla. Sentía la necesidad de que ella le mirara que le viera allí frente a ella. Esperando que le diera la respuesta que buscaba desesperadamente. Necesitaba saber si la amaba. Necesitaba que le indicara el camino que debía seguir… estaba perdido necesitaba saber… la necesitaba…

Evangeline escucho ese susurro lleno de tristeza.

Y le miro a los ojos ahogándose en aquellos sentimientos que solo le torturaban, porque ella no podía estar con él cuando Jema le amaba. Ella sentía cariño por ella. Le había tratado con cariño y como una hermana. Como parte de su familia. No creía justo que ella le dañara por su egoísta sentimientos. Abraxas se había quedado a su lado cuando ella le esperaba. Y ahora ya las puertas que le había abierto para que se adentrara en su corazón eran nuevamente cerradas. El daño que le causo aun seguía dañándola. Seguía quemándola en la desolación de su rechazado. Él a quien le abrió las puestas, le dejo entrar en su corazón. Le dio la oportunidad de adueñarse de ella y el tomo lo que ofrecía. Se adueño incluso de su voluntad para dejarla sin luz y calidez por alguien más. Rechazo lo que ella le ofreció. Y ahora era ella era quien no le quería de regreso. Ya no podía seguir esperando algo que nunca llegaría.

-Felicidades por su noviazgo joven Malfoy. – le felicito con frialdad, pronunciando cada palabra con indiferencia. Ocultando el sabor amargo de aquellas palabas. Ocultando el temblor de su cuerpo y su voz.

Y se alejo de aquel pasillo dejando que una lágrima recorriera sus mejillas.

Abraxas quiso correr detrás de ella. Detenerla. Pedirle que no se marchara. Sin embargo se volvió a quedar allí parado verla marchándose. No entendía el que le impedía seguirla. Quizás era esa guerra que se debatía dentro de él. Esa guerra entre sus sentimientos por Jema y Evangeline.

-Abraxas vamos. – le llamo Hermione a unos pasos de él.

Evangeline entro nuevamente en gran salón chocando con la ancha espalda de un hombre.

Levanto su rostro angustiada por su torpeza, dispuesta a disculpase. Sin embargo sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en persona con los de aquel hombre que abría sus ojos inmensurablemente debido a la impresión de la que era presa en ese momento. Y no era para menos. Frente a Harry Potter estaba la copia de su hermana mayor en su etapa adolescencia.

Evangeline se separo unos pasos del mago negando con su cabeza lentamente.

Se giro para alejarse de él. Sin embargo la mano de Harry tomo su brazo reteniendo su huida.

-Hermione. – susurro detallando cada detalle en Evangeline notablemente sorprendido.

-Pa… Pa… -Evangeline comenzó a balbucear al sentir el tacto tibio de aquel hombre sobre su piel. Esa mano calidad que mucho tiempo la sostuvo.

-Harry ya veo que conoces a mi hija. – interrumpió Theo mirando fijamente al mago que le miro desconcertado sin soltar a Evangeline aun mostrando la incredulidad en sus ojos jade.

Harry miro al médico y luego miro a la pequeña.

La magia que recorría las venas de ella eran similar a la de él y la de Hermione. De eso no había duda. Comprobó inmediatamente.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto uno segundos después que logro formular la pregunta en su cabeza.

-Mi… mi nombre es Hermione Evangeline… -susurro algo temerosa, asustada de aquel hombre que conocía del futuro. Aquel hombre dolido y solitario. Aun recordaba aquel Harry Potter y sus ojos uno segundos antes de que ella saltara en el tiempo para nunca regresar.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en aquellos mieles que le miraban temerosos, tratando de ocultarle algo. Negándose abrir su mente para que el la invadiera y conociera sus más profundos secretos.

-Harry… - Harry busco rápidamente a la persona que le había llamado y la vio allí frente a él en los brazos de su esposo con mirada preocupada, observándole fijamente.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto lentamente a un incrédulo… recordando el nombre de Evangeline. El mismo nombre que le había susurrado aquel cuadro reanimado. Aquella persona que le había dejado la pista en donde buscar la cura para salvarla de la inminente muerte.

-Lo siento… yo quería decírtelo… lo siento tanto Harry. – se disculpo arrepentida de su silencio.

-¿Quien es ella Hermione?. – Harry no tomo sus disculpas, en ese momento lo más importante era saber quién era la niña que le miraba temerosa, con angustia y llena de ¿tristeza?

-Yo soy Hermione. – le contesto Evangeline con amargura mirando a Harry a los ojos para luego desviar la mirada temerosa de verse reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes. En aquellos ojos que en su pasado "el futuro" le habían mirado con devoción y tambien le habían mentido con descaro.

Narcisa se acerco al grupo de personas algo frustrada…

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry que en ese momento era un torbellino fuera de control.

-¡Disculpen! – les interrumpió la anfitriona mirándolos a todos con su seño fruncido. –creo que no es el mejor momento para tratar temas privados rodeados de tantas personas que esperan ansiosamente por un jugoso chisme. –les recordó que no estaban solo en aquel inmenso salón de baile. La realidad era que Narcisa no quería ver al día siguiente los trapitos de su familia al sol. Y con los medios de comunicación distorsionadores con los que contaba los diversos medios de comunicaciones de gran Bretaña, ya podía leer los encabezados de las revistas… de tan solo pensarlo sentía un profundo escalofrió recorrer su columna.

Harry miro a la rubia y asintió con la cabeza. El sentía un profundo respeto por la bruja. Y sobre todo le quería por cuidar de su princesa con tanta dedicación y cariño, y eso era algo que apreciaba con toda el alma.

Evangeline tomo la mano de Harry con su mano temblorosa. Le miro con tristeza y desvió la mirada cuando Harry la miro nuevamente.

-Nunca debiste de tocarme. –susurro afligida con leve temblor en sus labios cereza.

Hermione les miro con tristeza, sintiendo como el corazón de ella y Harry se desligaban lentamente. Como dejaba de escuchar el corazón de su hermano retumbar en su oído como un tambor. Cerro sus ojos cuando todo a su alrededor se oscureció nuevamente. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Draco sostenerla.

Abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor. Busco con angustia el rostro de su hijo necesitaba ver los ojos de Abraxas por última vez…

El frio recorría con ímpetu todo su cuerpo.

-Dra… Draco… -susurro sintiendo una angustia apoderarse de ella, sintiendo su final próximo. Sintiendo la muerte a su costado susurrando palabras de victoria. Riendo por su derrota. Después de haber corrido tanto al fin le alcanzaba.

Draco la miro alarmado. Algo no estaba bien con Hermione. Sintió como ella perdió todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba a tal punto que sentía que lo que sostenía entre sus brazos era un tempano de hielo que se escurría entre sus manos. Le miro asustado, temeroso y aterrado.

Abraxas se quedo paralizado cuando los ojos de su madre se encontraron con los suyos. Su cuerpo parecía estar bajo un silencioso petrificus totalus. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando comprendió lo que aquella mirada nublada le trataba de decir. Y sintió dolor. El más puro y diabólico dolor apoderarse de cada nervio de su cuerpo como un virus que le consumía siniestramente.

Harry reacciono lentamente al sentir perdida aquella conexión, aquel hechizo de vinculación se desvaneció como el algodón de azúcar al hacer contacto con su lengua. Sin embargo esa sensación dulce no se podía comparar con ese intenso vacio amargo que le enloquecía lentamente. Le estaba perdiendo. ¡Por un demonio! Le abandonaba. Moría frente a sus ojos y el solo podía mirar en silencio como la vida se le iba de las manos, como su alma moría y su corazón se desquebrajaba en un sordo sonido que eclipsaba todo sonido audible.

Todo alrededor de Evangeline quedo en silencio. Estaba sintiendo las mismas sensaciones y emociones de Hermione, en ese momento las dos comenzaban su vínculo se hacía más fuerte, sintió el dolor, la angustia y el desespero de Hermione como si fueran de ella misma. Dio un paso, otro y otro sin ser consciente de cómo lo hacía, hasta que quedo frente a Hermione. Estiro su mano temblorosa con una lentitud pasmosa y tormentosa. Hasta tomar la fría y placida mano de Hermione y quien sintió su toque cálido. Un extraño y fantasmagórico brillo les rodeo a ambas y los ojos de Hermione lograron vislumbrar nuevamente la luz. Sin embargo los de Evangeline quedaron inmensos en la oscuridad infinita. Su cuerpo se precipito lentamente hacia delante en el silencio de aquellos susurros de los testigos de su acto. Un acto de bondad, una última oportunidad para Hermione despedirse de todos aquellos lo que amaba. Un acto que podría extinguir el brillo de dos estrellas.

Lucios se acerco lentamente al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, las voces, bailes y la música se habían detenido al ver aquella extraña escena donde su familia era la principal protagonista. Con temor se abrió pasos entre los invitados, temeroso de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas y deseo fervientemente errar en sus pensamientos. Deseo estar equivocado…

Theo tomo rápidamente a su pequeña entre sus brazos, sin embargo no la pudo separar mucho del cuerpo de Hermione ya que sus manos se mantenían unidas. Entrelazadas, amarradas por un lazo invisible de energía vital. La energía que mantenía con vida a Evangeline y que alargaba por minutos la de Hermione. Un hechizo peligroso del que lamentablemente no se podía abusar ya que eso significaría la muerte de ambas parte.

-No la alejes- le susurro a Theo quien le escucho claramente aquel susurro. Theo la miro y sin poder dejar ver su dolor encadenado a su alma grito en su interior lleno de un infinito sufrimiento que le paralizo cuando sus ojos y los de Hermione se encontraron por unos segundos. Una mirada donde ella se despedía silenciosamente. Abandonándole en infierno de sus sentimientos –debemos salir de aquí. Llévennos al jardín por favor. –pidió con su voz suave, profunda y llena de un extraño sentimiento. – desvió la mirada sin tener la fuerza necesaria para seguir mirando los ojos de Theo tan llenos de sufrimiento, escurecidos por aquel abismo en que se hundía. De nuevo le destruía.

Theo la miro con dolor. Y Ron desvió la mirada. Sintiéndose culpable por no hacer nada por ayudarle en ese momento. Sintió dolor, y la agonía de ser cruelmente impotente.

Harry comenzó a sentir debilidad, sentir la pérdida de su hermana, su alma desgarrada, debilitada le estaba pasando factura. Sintió la fría lagrima recorrer su mejilla mostrando la grieta de su corazón que se abría tan profundamente, robándole la felicidad y el bálsamo de aquel otro corazón. Del corazón de Hermione.

Ron sujeto a su amigo a ver como este se desorientaba, como se mecía como si perdiera sus fuerzas.

-Rápido llévenlos al jardín. – les ordeno Lucios preocupado por Hermione quien respiraba con dificulta. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo maldijo tener razón.

Draco reacciono cuando su padre hablo y sin esperar el asentimiento de Theo comenzó a caminar con Hermione entre sus brazos, seguido del Nott quien llevaba entre sus brazos a Evangeline inconsciente, seguidos de Abraxas y Narcisa, y más detrás de ellos caminaba apresuradamente Ron quien ayudaba a caminar a Harry, seguidos de Lucios quien tras dar un corto y breve discurso de disculpa y pidiéndole a los invitados que continuaran con festejo procedió a seguir a su familia en los fantasmales pasillos que daban al jardín de Hermione junto al lago.

El frio viento les golpeo a todo con fiereza, logrando que el cuerpo de todos se estremeciera por el cambio brusco de temperatura, sin embargo Abraxas no tardo en pronunciar alrededor de ellos un hechizo que les mantuvieran caliente, sobre todo a su madre y Evangeline quien palidecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Draco… por favor llévame al lago. – le pidió Hermione tratando de controlar su dolor detrás de una frágil sonrisa. Una sonrisa que a pesar de ser hermosa a causa de los sentimientos que se podían sentir cuando se le era apreciada eran sin dudar a dudas profundamente resignada a lo inevitable.

Draco no cuestiono la petición de Hermione, en ese momento el no sabía lo que hacía, no tenía claro sus pensamientos. El dolor le segaba, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía lo que ocurriría y eso le estaba derrumbando le estaba consumiendo. Está muriendo allí tambien junto a Hermione. Su corazón tambien se detenía y sus ojos lentamente se nublaron, lentamente derramaron lagrimas. Sus ojos le miraron con amor empañado con ese dolor. La noche era más oscuridad de lo que un día le fue a Draco. Deseaba detener el tiempo y quedarse allí para siempre con el frágil cuerpo de su Hermione entre sus brazos brindándole calor y protección.

Evangeline abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir el brillo de sus hermanas sobre ella. Lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue el cielo estrellado, las miles de estrellas que destellaban con intensidad en el cielo. Susurrando el hechizo que minutos atrás le susurro a Hermione cuando le dio parte de su brillo. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y ahogo un quejido de dolor. Sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho y una pequeña gota mojar su mejilla. Una lagrima derramada por Theo se deslizo lentamente por su rostro como si fuera de ella. El tambien sentía que Hermione desaparecía. Y solo le miraba y lloraba en silencio, sufría solo porque no podía gritar su amor. Ese amor que le consumía. El era igual a ella. El sufría en soledad. Y deseo acompañar al padre que le había dado Hermione. No deseaba ver esa soledad en sus ojos.

Abraxas caminaba con los mismos pasos presurosos de su padre observando a su madre. Temiendo lo inevitable. Sintiendo el vacio ahogarlo, sintiendo caer en ese abismo de sufrimiento que le absorbía tan rápidamente que sentía el vértigo tortuoso de la perdida. Miro la palidez de su madre, miro sus ojos brillantes y sus pestañas casi unidas. Miro tristeza en ellos, y vio muerte. Y en ese momento quiso detener a su padre y aferrarse a su madre. Sostenerla tan fuerte y evitar que se le fuera arrebata. Sintió tanto dolor que no pudo hacer nada más que caminar junto a ella intoxicándose con el sufrimiento. No pudo hacer nada más que llorar y callar el grito de dolor que le desgarraba. Su amada madre. Su ídolo, su amiga le abandonaba. Se iba para no volver y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el no pudo ser su héroe, no pudo rescatarla de las manos malévolas de la muerte. Era un fraude. Su inteligencia no le sirvió de nada. Quizás solo era un ignorante mediocre jugando a ser algo que nunca podría ser. ¿Cómo pudo considerar alguna vez tener la misma inteligencia de su madre? Maldecía su destino. Maldecía todo a su alrededor. Quería a su madre. Deseaba que ella fuese feliz. Deseaba verla sonreír y refugiarse entre sus brazos… deseaba que ella estuviera siempre allí observándole y alentándole a continuar… no podía soportar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sentía como su piel le era arrancada lentamente. Miro la espalda ancha de su padre caminar lentamente. Miro su leve temblor y supo que el lloraba. Sintió la mano de su abuelo tomar la suya. No le quiso mirar. No tenía la fuerza de hacerlo. No quería perder de vista a sus padres.

Draco se detuvo frente al lago congelado junto aquella solitaria silla rodeada de nieve. Era un paisaje nuevo. No era el mismo de aquel día que regreso a la mansión para descubrir que le perdía de nuevo. Para descubrir que ella moría en silencio. Todo era blanco puro… que ironía. Todo a su alrededor aunque fuera de ese hermoso color destellante a causa de la luna llena, él solo podía apreciar la negrura de su dolor. Miro a su Hermione a los ojos. Sintiendo su mano fría y temblorosa sobre su mejilla. Suplicándole que se quedara a su lado. Él le daría mil y un motivos para que no le abandonara. Quería seguir siendo preso de su mirada, de sus caricias y besos. Y el agujero dentro de él creció cuando la mirada de su amada se desvió sin ser capaz de cumplir con su deseo.

Hermione limpio con delicadeza la mejilla de Draco cuando sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en su rostro. Y abrió su boca para llamar a;

-Na… Narcisa por… por favor invoca el piano, el violín de Abraxas y mi chelo. –le pido en susurro débil. –quiero tocar un poco…

Narcisa a unos pasos de Hermione con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ahogando su llanto con su mano. Negó con su cabeza. No quería hacer aquello, porque sentía, sentía que ese sería lo último que ella podía hacer por ella. La última vez que le oiría tocar. La última vez que sentiría y se dirigiría a ella con tanto cariño. Dio un paso hacia atrás temblando. Sintiendo deseos de huir. Sin embargo no era capaz de abandonarle.

-Por favor cissy… -suplico sin poder distinguirla entre los presentes. El brillo de Evangeline se extinguía lentamente y le regresaba de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Narcisa dio otro paso hacia atrás. Negándose a cumplir con aquella petición.

Lucios sostuvo los hombros temblorosos de su esposa y le susurro un "hazlo" que Narcisa se negó con la misma terquedad. Resistiéndose a dejarla ir.

-Por favor Lucios… -le suplico aferrándose a su abrazo desesperada por que alguien hiciera algo. Porque alguien reaccionara y despertara de el dolor que le estaba causando la perdida de Hermione. Que alguien gritara… no soportaba el silencio que les rodeaba. Como si todos aceptaran que ella desaparecería.

Lucios tomo la varita de la falda del vestido de su esposa y le obligó con suavidad a sostenerla entre sus manos.

Narcisa sin poder mantenerse firme en su decisión, con gran dolor chillo invocación de aquellos instrumentos.

Un piano negro de cola reluciente como la misma noche apareció sobre el hielo del lago junto a un violín del mismo color elegante y un poco más alejado un chelo blanco como la misma nieve. Puro y delicado de cuerdas doradas recostado sobre una silla de cerezo del mismo color.

-Gracias… - susurro Hermione cuando diviso borrosamente los instrumentos ignorando aquellos sollozos que oía sintiendo como clavos dolorosos se clavaban en su pecho, quería hablar con Narcisa susurrarle lo agradecida que estaba con ella. Lo feliz que estaba de haberle conocido de haber compartido todos aquellos años con ella, sin embargo su tiempo llegaba a su fin y el cuerpo de Evangeline aun era muy pequeño para que mantuviera aquel hechizo… - Harry…- llamo a su hermano quien se acerco lentamente ayudado por Ron.

-Aquí estoy princesa… estoy a tu lado… - susurro con su voz ahogada, con sus ojos enrojecidos y el sufrimiento dibujado en su rostro tomando la mano libre de Hermione entre las suyas. Sintiéndolas gélidas. Carente de todo calor humano. –no te preocupes todo estará bien solo aguanta un poco mas… ya verás que saldremos de esta… siempre salimos victoriosos y esta vez no será la excepción. –susurro con desespero. – le venceremos nuevamente.

Hermione muy a su pesar ya no creía en aquellas palabras… ella sabía que correr y tratar de convencerse de que todo terminaría bien le hacía sufrir aun mas. Ya no existían más esperanzas. Había que aceptar que ella se marcharía. De que ya no estaría más allí. El tenía que dejarle ir. Y negó lentamente... y el silencio les rodeo, se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo su mano entre las de él. Ya no lo volvería a sentir. Ya no volvería a ver sus ojos desbordantes de ese amor inmenso que le profesaba. Ella ya no quería prolongar su sufrimiento.

-Toma Evangeline por favor… - le pido con el mismo susurro retirando su mano de aquel toque cariñoso que dolorosamente nunca más volvería a sentir. Porque él debía vivir. No le dejaría seguirle. No esa vez. Había llegado la hora de volver a separarse aunque eso les destruyera. Sin embargo ella le esperaría más allá de la muerte junto a sus padres.

Ron ayudo a Harry a llegar hasta la pequeña que recobraba poco a poco las energías.

Theo miro a Harry fijamente. Todo había comenzado desde el momento que el toco a Evangeline. El conocía de la conexión que existía entre ellos tres. Lo que no sabía era sobre las consecuencias si alguno de ellos se tocaba. Ahora aquel lazo que única la vida de Harry y Hermione se desvanecía como la vida de ambos. Harry moriría más lento que su hermana pero lo haría sin dudar alguna. Quizás lo haría esa misma noche o al día siguiente, o tal vez la semana próxima. Harry no podía vivir, su alma estaba muy deteriorada y el dolor que le causaría la partida de Hermione le terminaría de destruir. Un triste y doloroso final para los héroes del mundo mágico. Su destino desde su nacimiento fue trágico y marcado por la muerte y escrito meticulosamente por el maldito destino.

Harry tomo a la pequeña Eva entre sus brazos con firmeza a pesar de la debilidad que le invadía.

Evangeline se movió un poco entre sus brazos buscando algo de comodidad e inquita por estar nuevamente entre los brazos de ese hombre.

-Querido Abraxas ven con nosotros. - le pidió Hermione a su pequeño que se estremeció a oír su nombre en los temblorosos labios de su madre. El dolor del que era preso se reflejo cuando busco los ojos de su madre con urgencia, con angustia y desespero.

Con sus ojos empañados le siguió lentamente. Sus pasos lentos eran como los de un condenado a muerte. Abraxas no escuchaba nada, estaba enfrascado en su dolor. Solo podía ver a su padre sostener a su madre entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello y sus pensamientos no estar nada alejados de la realidad. Porque así la sostenía Draco. Temeroso de que desvaneciera entre sus brazos. Poco a poco se fue acercando. Suplicando con sus ojos a su madre que no le dejara caer presa de aquel dolor que le consumía, suplicándole que salvara.

Un nudo se formo lentamente en la garganta de Hermione comprendiendo que sus hijos habían perdido las esperanzas y su fe de una milagrosa cura. Y ella solo en ese momento solo le sonrió amándole con la mirada, gritándole con silenciosamente que fuera valiente.

-Draco bájame. – pidió suavemente desviando la mirada de su pequeño a su amado. Sin embargo la reacción de Draco fue aprisionarla con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. Como si aquellas palabras encendieran un interruptor dentro de él. Un interruptor que encendía todas las alarmas que representaba su pronta partida.

Hermione gimió por la fuerza que aplicaba Draco en su cuerpo.

Draco cerró sus ojos y se negó hacerlo. No podía soltarla, no se atrevía a alejarla de él. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada y eso le dolía aun más. Porque él era un inútil que no podía salvar a su amada. De nada le había servido todas esas horas de investigación. De nada le había servido su apellido y su fortuna cuando nada de ello le pudo comprar la cura para saberla. La odio… la odio por hacerle sufrir, por condenarlo de nuevo al dolor y desolación. ¿Como ella podía hacerle sufrir tanto sin recurrir a un cruciatus…? ¿Como ella podía acuchillar su corazón de esa forma cruel y anti natural? Sus labios que habían estado apretados en una fina línea se abrieron para negar con una voz ronca… con una voz quebrada y desgarradora.

-No… no lo hare… - la apretó con más fuerza tratando de fundirse en el cuerpo de ella.

-Por favor… - le pidió Hermione liberando su llanto- Draco amor déjame ir. – le suplico temblando… llorando por el dolor que le causaba verle sufrir. Saber que le lastimaba y le abandonaría era el peor sentimiento que le pudo abrazar.

-No me lo pidas… no vez que no puedo dejarte a ir... Me niego hacerlo… Soy egoísta… siempre lo he sido… y no me importa nada, solo te quiero a mi lado... Me niego a dejarte libre para que me abandones de nuevo… No lo haré… me reusó… –le hablo con firmeza fuerte y claro sorprendiendo a los presentes y a ella misma quien sollozo con fuerza ante aquellas maravillosas palabras. Palabras dulcemente desgarradoras.

-Por favor… ya no me queda tiempo y Evangeline… Evangeline no puede seguir retrasando mi tiempo…. Su magia no es tan fuerte para mantenerme con vida. La consumo Draco… y condeno a Harry a morir… por favor bájame… si no lo haces los tres moriremos -suplico una vez más sin fuerzas.

-No… - negó con su cabeza dejando ver sus lágrimas brillantes recorrer sus mejillas pálidas. Preguntándose ¿como ella le suplicaba aquello? ¿Como ella le podía pedir que le soltara?, ¿cómo le podía pedir que le dejara ir?, ¿cómo es que ella un no entendía que él le ama y dejarla ir significaba resignarse a no tenerle, le Condenaba a morir dolorosamente de la forma más agónica que podría existir? ¿Porque ella no entendía que dejarla ir le era imposible para él?, porque significaría perderla para siempre. Saber que ella se había marchado para nunca volver, que no podría apreciar nunca más sus rasgos, sus sonrisas llenas de gentileza y sus ojos amorosos.

-Por favor…- Hermione comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, mirándole con dolor, suplicándole que le soltara, ella no lo soportaba… amaba estar entre sus brazos, pero aquello era muy cruel… tenerle así, y no poderle amar. Saber que le abandonaría y le condenaría a un sufrimiento que quizás no superaría.

-No… - se negó aun con firmeza manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

-Amor mío. – ella podía sentir el dolor de Draco como el de ella misma. Porque ella tambien se estaba condenando a estar sin él.

-No… te lo suplico… no me lo pidas… -le rogo perdiendo todo rastro de dignidad. Derrumbándose por dentro. Sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba y su alma gritaba en agonía negándose a ceder a su petición.

-Lo siento tanto… no quería causarte este dolor… yo… perdóname Draco… perdóname por dañarte… -Hermione tomo el rostro de Draco obligándole que le mirara. Obligándole a que viera su dolor. Que viera que él no sufría solo. Que ella tambien lloraba. Que tambien tenía miedo de dejarle y desaparecer. Tenía miedo que él le olvidara y le remplazara. Tenía tanto miedo de no estar entre sus pensamientos, entre sus sueños y futuro. Ella tambien sufría por su partida.

-Hermi…

-Te amo y siempre lo hare sin importar donde este… mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiara por que serán eternos... no te dejare solo nunca… aunque mi cuerpo desaparezca yo estaré a tu lado en cada respiro, en todos tus sueños… y en tus recuerdos… Draco déjame ir. – le suplico rosando sus labios con los temblorosos de Draco quien no dudo en tomar posesión de ellos, reclamándole, suplicándole que no el abandonara que no le condenara a la desdicha. Gritándole que le amaba con locura desenfrenada.

No lo soportaba su mundo se derrumbaba con cada segundo que transcurría, su dolor le ahogaba. Profundizo el beso sintiendo su cuerpo apretado junto a él. Le estaba dejando preso de aquel sentimiento enloquecedor de saber que le perdería. No podría olvidarle. Moría de dolor desdicha… y lloro amargamente… dejo su cuerpo temblar y mostro su debilidad. Batallo con todas sus fuerzas contra su corazón. Dejo cada sentimiento y emoción plasmada en aquel beso que se torno lento hasta volverse una caricia… un doloroso y angustioso beso. Draco apretó sus ojos dejando que sus lagrimas se deslizaran por las mejillas de Hermione como fundiéndose con las de ella.

-Te amo… ¡malditasea te amo tanto que duele…! duele tanto que no podre vivir si te vas… si me dejas no seré capaz de continuar… no me condenes amor mío… no me hagas esto ¡malditasea…! Hermione… no me anadones- suplico

Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos y con un brillo empañado por la tristeza y las lágrimas le hablo con toda la firmeza que pudo lograr reunir en ese momento.

-Si mueres por mi causa me harás tan desdichada que me condenarías a un sufrimiento eterno… ahora bájame Draco Malfoy no me hagas maldecirte con la maldición imperio para que me liberes… - le amenazo con su tono mandón frunciendo su seño.

Por un momento… solo por un instante Draco recordó a Hermione Granger de dientes grandes y cabello enmarañado… esa pequeña niña sabelotodo que se deslizaba por el castillo de Hogwarts rebosante de vida y energía. Le sonrió con añoranza. Le beso por última vez. Con devoción confesándole nuevamente su amor. Un beso largo y lleno de pasión. Lleno de todas esas sensaciones que se adueñaban de ambos cuando estaban juntos.

Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes sin contener el suspiro que se abrió paso entre sus bocas fundiendo sus alientos…

Draco devoro cada rasgo de su rostro, dibujándolo lentamente en su memoria con urgencia y desespero.

La deposito con cuidado y delicadeza sobre la silla blanca de cojines rojos.

Evangeline soltó su mano para posarla sobre su hombro desnudo. Hermione contuvo un gemido de dolor. Contuvo las ganas de vomitar la sangre que hacia presión en su garganta.

-Princesa. –el susurro lleno de dolor de Harry izo que Hermione le mirara a los ojos. Ambas miraras chocaron y ambos perdieron las fuerzas.

-Aquí estoy hermano…- le sonrió. - quiero que escuches la melodía… y me recuerdes eternamente… te esperare junto a ellos…- le pidió tomando con cuidado el instrumento entre sus manos.

Cada gesto de su cuerpo, su rostro fue captado por los presentes que le miraban comprendiendo lo que ella hacía en ese momento.

Observo a Draco tomando asiento frente al piano y Abraxas sostener con mano temblorosa el violín. Su hijo temblaba furiosamente sin dejar de llorar. Su amado hijo aun no le había podido abrazar y decirle que le amaba.

Hermione sintió una nueva oleada de tristeza abrasarle.

-Her… mi… one… - susurro lentamente Evangeline apretando el hombro de Hermione sintiéndose cada vez más débil. Su magia se debilitaba muy rápido. –Cura…cura… curare… su… al… alma… -susurro gimiendo de dolor dejando que un hilo de sangre se deslizara por su piel fantasmal…

-Gracias… - susurro Hermione, mirándole con agradecimiento.

Hermione comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su chelo con suaves notas cargadas de emociones. Miro al frente y su mirada se fue aclarando lentamente. Frente a ella a tan solo unos pasos estaba Narcisa, Theo y Lucios mirándole con dolor, tristeza y desolación… cerro sus ojos cuando escucho las tristes notas de agonía del piano y el suave llanto del violín. Cada una de las emociones expuestas por aquellas notas, se podían sentir en aire deslizándose hasta los corazones de todos los presentes. Abrió nuevamente los ojos cuando la música subió de intensidad… y miro a la familia Weasley frente a ella. Molly lloraba destrozaba en brazos de su esposo y Ron… su Ron le miraba fijamente con sus ojos llorosos sin moverse… estaba allí mirándola perdido en si mismo… perdido en sus recuerdos… porque aquella música los atraía… todos en ese momento estaban recordando su sonrisa y los momentos felices compartidos con ella.

Subía la intensidad y la velocidad de la música. Las cuerdas vibrantes del chelo cobraban vida despertando las emociones escondidas en los corazones de aquellos a lo que amaba.

Se concentro de nuevo en la música seguía el agónico piano con sus suaves y aterciopeladas notas que susurraban palabras de amor y de tristezas… miro a Draco, allí sentado deslizando sus dedos sobres el piano… leyendo su deseo desesperado en cada una de sus notas… noto la tristeza, el dolor y su llanto… Draco perdía la cordura sumido en su dolor. Sumido en los susurros de su corazón sangrante.

El violín de Abraxas subió su intensidad obligando a su madre posar sus ojos en el. Y sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione le miro con amor y el con dolor… ella le sonrió y el ahogo un sollozo.

Abraxas dejo que el violín gritara su dolor. Que mostrara su tristeza. Ahogo un sollozo y recordó a su madre sonreírle. Recordó a su madre abrazarle, recordó a su madre dormirse junto a él. Recordó a su madre mirarle orgullosa y recordó sus palabras de aliento y sus palabras llenas de cariño y amor. Esas palabras que le habían hecho fuerzo y le habían ayudado a soportar la agonía de verla morir. Le amaba… amaba a su madre y moría junto a ella. Dejaría de luchar. Ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sus lagrimas se fundieron entre las notas haciéndalas más dolorosa.

Narcisa les miro tocar.

Eran la primera vez que lo hacían junto como una familia. Era la primera vez que compartían una pieza los tres… que mostraban su talentos con cada uno de esos maravillosos instrumentos… les observo sin dejar de llorar conociendo el destino de cada uno de ellos. Ella sabía que no lo soportarían… no soportarían la perdida. Ninguno de ellos lo haría… porque esa noche no solo Hermione se despedía de la vida. Todos lo hacían… Narcisa sintió los brazos de Lucios rodearle, abrazándole fuertemente. Ella sintió su miedo como su propio miedo. Sintió su dolor y el temblor de su cuerpo… la escena de Hermione, Draco y Abraxas era desgarradora. Mirarlos era una tortura… una despedida tan dolorosa que causaba el llanto en todos los presentes… se dejo caer lentamente. No le importaba que le vieran derrumbarse. Su familia estaba condenándose. Estaba perdiendo una hija, a su hijo y a su nieto. Les pedía a los tres. Perdía la luz. Ahora nuevamente después de muchos años, era nuevamente condenada a la oscuridad y destrucción.

Harry sostenía con su mano derecha a Evangeline que temblaba lentamente y con su otra mano el hombro de Hermione… los tres estaban en contacto. Los tres podían sentir sus almas.

Evangeline gimió de nuevo y Harry le miro… la pequeña ahogaba sus gritos de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior. El no comprendía que le sucedía, no comprendía que le causaba dolor a la pequeña. Le apretó con más fuerza y Evangeline le miro y sonrió con tristeza dejando que un hilo de sangre se deslizara por su barbilla nuevamente manchando su delicado vestido. Harry miro a Hermione en la pequeña. Recordó todos esos momentos en que la vio retorcerse de dolor y sin poder hacer nada más que observar impotente. Atado de pie y manos sin saber qué hacer para rescatar a su princesa de las garras de aquel mal que se la arrebataba de la manera más vil y despiadada. Y todo era su culpa. Si tan solo el no hubiera sido tan mediocre. Si tan solo se hubiera esforzado mas… si tan solo...

La mano de Evangeline que se aferraba a Harry se deslizo hasta su corazón y se adentro en el. Ese era el momento para curar su alma. Para reparar el daño causado desde que era solo un bebe… Evangeline revivió cada uno de esos momentos en los que el alma de Harry sufrió los daños en que ese momento le robaban la vida. Sano cada cuarteadura con un bálsamo de calidez. Con un bálsamo de los recuerdos de Hermione y su amor por él.

La respiración de Harry se hizo lenta y su corazón sintió una paz que sería interrumpida en breves minutos. Por su paz era estar junto a Hermione, su Hermione, su hermana, su compañera de batallas, su amiga, su heroína, su protectora y sobre todo su madre. Porque Hermione suplanto a su amada madre con su amor, cariño, dedicación y preocupación.

Harry recordó todas esas ocasiones junto a Hermione. Recordó su sonrisa y sus abrazos cálidos. Sus palabras llenas de aliento y su mirada dulce.

Hermione sintió como el alma de su hermano era curada. Evangeline estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. Abrió sus ojos y les miro a todos… ella quería recordarles sonriendo. Bailando al compas de un vals alegre. Ella había pretendido morir sola… bajo el baño de luz de las estrellas. Sin embargo todo no había salido como lo planeo. Aun así, no se quejaba moriría viéndolos cada uno de ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de aquellos rostros.

Su chelo ahora quien dejaba fluir sus notas solitarias envolviendo con una suave caricia a sus seres queridos. Las notas tomaban sentido lentamente para todos… era una despedida. Una melodía perfecta que tocaba sus almas… movió sus labios sin que estos pronunciaran sonido alguno. Murmurando un último hechizo. Usando por última vez su magia.

Nuevamente el violín y piano se unieron a su melodía.

Los latidos del corazón de Hermione se apagaron lentamente.

Evangeline se alejo de Harry lentamente quien recuperaba inexplicablemente todas sus energías…

Evangeline callo de rodilla sobre el frio hielo cubierto por una suave capa de niebla abrasándose a sí misma mirando el cielo estrellado.

El chelo se fue apagando lentamente y Hermione sonrió dejando salir la sangre que contenía en su boca. Ya no sintió ese dolor que le había mantenido prisionera todo aquel tiempo… sintió una extraña paz cubrirla… el chelo resbalo con suavidad de sus manos cuando escucho el susurro de Evangeline informándole que el alma de Harry había sido sanada completamente. Que ella había cumplido con su promesa.

Hermione recordó a su padre "James" y a su madre "Lily" y a su pequeño hermanito bajo el manzano… recordó la sonrisa de su madre y la calidez del abrazo de su padre… recordó la carta que le indicaba que era un bruja, la primera vez que vio a Macgonadall y Hogwarts, recordó la primera vez que vio a Harry y cuando se les fue revelado los lazo que les unía… recordó la primera vez que abrazo a Ron… la primera discusión que tuvo con Draco. Recordó el primer regalo de Molly y la primera broma que le jugaron los gemelos. Recordó la noche en que se entrego a Draco y la visita de Narcisa aquella mañana en Hogwarts. Recordó la primera vez que sintió a su hijo moviéndose en su vientre y cuando le miro por primera vez y vio sus ojos como dos estrellas azules… recordó la luz de aquella mirada pura y frágil cuerpo. Recordó a Sirius y Remus padrinos de su hermano y de ella… los mejores amigos de sus padres… recordó a sus padres muggles aquellos que le enseñaron los valores de un familia y le abrazaron cuando tenía pesadillas y cada uno de los momentos en que ellos le amaron. Recordó a sus compañeros de Hogwarts, a sus amigos elfos y sobre todo recordó a Luna y su confesión bajo el llanto amargo. Su amor por su hermano. El amor por Harry. Luna le amaba con locura. Recordó el sufrimiento de Harry tras la muerte de Sirius y su dolor cuando Remus murió… recordó la primera sonrisa llena de orgullo de Lucios y la primera vez que Abraxas le llamo mamá. Recordó el regreso de Draco y su confesión de amor… y recordó a Dumbledore, Severus y Evangeline… y por último el rostro sonriente de cada uno de ellos danzando en el baile. Y el último beso de su amado, la mirada de su hijo y el cálido abrazo de su hermano.

Sus ojos miraron aquel ser sonriente frente a ella.

La muerte le miraba lleno de júbilo. Le había vencido… no pudo contra ella. Su poder no daba para tanto.

Y su corazón se detuvo completamente y su cuerpo se precipito contra el frio hielo.

En ese momento Hermione sintió el viento mover su cabello y frio envolver su piel

Y sintió las manos de Draco, Abraxas y Harry aferrarse a ella con desesperación suplicándole que no se marchara… sin embargo ella no podía resistirse a la muerte y no lo haría. Ya era suficiente.

Frente los ojos de Hermione se presentaron, sus padres; Lily y James Potter, Jane y Marcus Granger, Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore.

-Les amo. –susurro serrando sus ojos cediendo a la oscuridad sin dejar de sonreír porque allí estaban sus padres y seres queridos para llevarle a la luz.

El grito desgarrador de Draco estremeció la tierra. El dolor que expreso con aquella acción solo confirmo que Hermione Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Hermione Evangeline Lily Potter Evans había muerto cuando el reloj marcaba las 12:00 am y la noche buena le daba paso a la navidad.

Abraxas apretó con fuerza la mano de fría de su madre negándose a creer que ella se había ido… negándose a creer que ella había muerto… sus lagrimas marchitaban su rostro. Le llamo una y otra vez sacudiéndole desesperadamente uno de sus hombros.

-Madre… mamá… mamá… no me hagas esto… - le suplico bajando su cabeza besando su mano…

Harry le miro como si no la mirara solo lloraba en silencioso temblando, sintiendo como aquella paz que sintió cuando ella tocaba desaparecía como si nunca le hubiera tocado. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza se llevo la manos a la cabeza y se la apretó con fuerza respirando con dificulta negando una y otra vez lo que estaba viendo… y halándose el cabello grito su nombre con tanto desesperación enloqueciendo al ver a su hermana desaparecer. A su pilar desaparecer para dejarle a la deriva sin tener a que aferrarse, sin tener de que sostenerse para no caer. Para no ahogarse en el ese tormento dolor que se adueñaba de él recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo como agujas venenosas…

Draco mantenía a Hermione entre sus brazos aferrado a ella, sintiendo su cuerpo tan gélido… negándose a dejarla ir. A perderle… negándose a dejarle… le llamaba una y otra vez seguidas… le susurraba a su oído amenazas bacías.

Con ímpetu y desesperación se giro buscando con desesperación a su padre. Y allí le vio sosteniendo a su madre.

-¡Padre…! ¡Padre…! - le llamo

Lucios miro a su hijo que le miraba suplicante. El no podía hacer nada. Sabía que le pediría a su hijo.

-Por favor padre la posición… ella un está viva lo sé… solo se ha desmallado se ha esforzado mucho… solo dame la poción.

Las palabras de Draco destrozaron a su padre quien negó con su mirada.

-¡Maldición padre… la poción…! Mi Hermione la necesita... ¡malditasea alguien traiga la poción…! - suplico sin soltar a Hermione. Sin alejarse de ella para ir en busca de la poción.

Molly se desmayo a causa del sufrimiento. Los gemelos se abrazan a sus esposas sin fuerzas, Ron estaba de rodillas llorando desgarradoramente golpeando la nieve con fuerza. Theo estaba quieto, en una quietud alarmante, sus ojos solo derramaban lagrimas, el dolor que sentía eran tanto que no había forma que le expresara. No había forma que gritara y le llamara… no podía hacer nada por ella, porque simplemente nunca pararía si dejaba salir su dolor… moriría a no poder detenerlo…

Narcisa estaba de rodillas con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro llorando desgarradamente. Lucios le sostenía dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran sobre sus mejillas pálidas sin sentirse avergonzado que le vieran débil llorando por una hija de muggle.

Blaise llego corriendo al jardín seguido de una multitud de invitados… todos atraídos por los gritos desgarradores de Draco y Harry.

Blaise al comprender lo que sucedía se quedo paralizado como todos los invitados que no tardaron en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo… el llanto no tardo en aparecer al igual que la miles y una foto de los periodistas que no perdían detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Blaise reacciono a tiempo invocando un escudo que protegía a todos los familiares manteniendo afuera a los invitados y periodistas inescrupulosos que no se inmutaron ante el dolor de los Malfoy, Potter, Weasley y de Nott.

Abraxas se dejo caer sobre el vientre de su madre sin soltar su mano llamándole con insistencia. Suplicándole que no le dejare intentando inútilmente que su madre le acariciara la mejilla.

Draco oía la suplica de su hijo y el llanto amargo de Potter. Sin embargo no les consolaba. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza ni siquiera para continuar viviendo…

-Hermi…- le llamo en susurro ronco. –Hermi… por… por favor abre los ojos… te necesito… no me hagas esto… -las lagrimas de Draco nublaban su visión. Le susurraba al oído de Hermione. –amor no hagas esto… malditasea no me abandones… -suplico acensándose a su boca.

Draco beso los labios fríos e inmóviles de Hermione con verdadera devoción, conservando su sabor, recordando la suavidad de ellos. Y por un momento sintió que ella le correspondía… pero solo fue eso… una sensación a causa de su anhelo…

Harry miro la acción de Draco. Miro su sufrimiento. Su desesperación, y comprendió que le amaba… porque nadie podría fingir aquel dolor que expresaba cada paro de su piel.

Evangeline se levanto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba… con pasos temblorosos y miraba borrosa a causa de dolor y la debilidad se acerco a Abraxas… Abraxas sintió la mano calidad de Evangeline y giro su rostro lentamente y la miro a los ojos.

-Eva… mi madre… mi mamá… ella…- no pudo continuar porque su dolor y llanto no se permitió.

Evangeline asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Se dejo caer junto a ellos sin importarle el frio hielo que le congelaba. Se acerco Abraxas y beso su mejilla.

Abraxas sin poder contenerse se arrojo a sus brazos y lloro amargamente. Grito y abrazo con fuerza.

-Tu dolor es mi dolor… - le susurro con tristeza acercando su mano al corazón de Hermione de donde un pequeña llama de luz salió lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto alarmado Draco al ver a Evangeline cuando miro lo que estaba haciendo.

-Debo llevar lo que queda de su brillo al lugar que pertenece. – le susurro ocultando el dolor que le quebraba agónicamente.

-¡No permitiré que te lleves algo de ella! – empujo a Evangeline apresando con mayor fuerza contra su cuerpo el cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

Evangeline ahogo un grito de dolor. Sin embargo no le odio por ello. Comprendía la desesperación de Draco. Su miedo y su dolor.

-Padre… - le llamo Abraxas comprendiendo las palabras de Evangeline. – por favor padre deje que se lo lleve. –le suplico mirándole a los ojos.

Draco miro de nuevo a su Hermione y le acerco más hacia el temeroso que alguien les separase. Como clara advertencia que no permitirá que nadie les separase.

-Pa… Harry… - le llamo Evangeline, alejándose unos pasos.

El moreno no le hoyo… su mirada estaba fija en rostro sereno de Hermione quien parecía dormir tranquilamente sobre una nube de algodón…

-Harry. – le llamo por cuarta vez Evangeline atrayendo la mirada de Harry quien aun derramaba lagrimas de sufrimiento. –No permitas que toquen el cuerpo de Hermione. Manténgalo así, como esta… recuerda el hechizo que evita que el cuerpo se descomponga y pronúncialo sobre el de Hermione. No dejes que toquen su cuerpo… por favor no olvides pronunciar el hechizo…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con hilo de voz… Evangeline no supo descifrar si se refería a lo que ella le había dicho o la muerte de Hermione.

-Porque usare lo que queda de mí poder para bríndales una nueva oportunidad. Le regresaremos la vida a Hermione…

Draco, Abraxas y Harry ahora miraron a la pequeña que a duras penas se mantenía de pie… Evangeline estaba pálida. Tanto como el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Con esperanzas en sus ojos.

-El libro. - susurro Harry comprendiendo las palabras de Evangeline y recordando las palabras del aquel viejo ermitaño del cuadro…

Draco recordó la esfera que reposaba en su habitación en la espera de ser utilizada…

Y Abraxas el Giratiempos que cuidaba recelosamente su madre y que mantenía oculto en algún lugar.

Evangeline asintió lentamente adivinando los pensamientos de cada uno.

-Volveré y cumpliré su deseo… aunque mi vida se vaya en ello -les susurro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas tratando de sonreír.

Abraxas la miro, miro la sangre manchar su barbilla y su vestido. Y su dolor creció aun más…

El cabello de Evangeline se soltó cuando un remolino de viento y nieve la envolvió. Y como si un rayo de luz se tratara desapareció ante los ojos de todos dejando detrás de ella una columna de luz que desaparecía en los cielos.

Mantendría en el cielo ese pedacito de alma de Hermione protegido entre su gente. Cambiara el futuro del que provenía. Quería que su padre de aquel tiempo sonriera. Porque la muerte de Hermione no solo significo la destrucción de los Malfoy. Su muerte ocasiono la destrucción del mundo mágico, la reaparición del poder un mago oscuro y el nacimiento de uno. Abraxas su alma corrompida y la Harry desgarrada. Les salvaría.

Fin o Continuara…?

**N/A: **

**Hola!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza… en estos momentos mi tiempo es escaso y mi salud me ha jugado una mala pasada. **

**Lo bueno es que aquí estoy de nuevo. Chicos. Chicas… el próximo capitulo es final de la historia… **

**Les agradezco a todos aquellos fieles seguidores que me han seguido hasta ahora, y a los nuevos… me siento infinitamente feliz por sus reviews… **

**Ahora el agradecimiento para cada uno de ustedes: **

**Lunatico0030****:** Holaaa! El primero después de mucho tiempo jajaja… gracias por el apoyo querido Mizu… besos…

**Caroone****:** Hola! Gracias por comentar… aun estoy un poquito enfermita… aun así gracias por tus buenos deseos… y bueno lloraste esta vez? Besos…

**Adyh:** Hola! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo… y bueno al parecer todos los Malfoy son unos idiotas en el amor. Y bueno tendrás que esperar para saber cuál es el pago que pediría Evangeline por llevar a una persona años atrás en el pasado… gracias por tus buenos deseos, aun estoy un poquito mala de salud… sin embargo eso no me detiene, besos…

**Jessicaconsentida**:Holaaa! Tu comentario me dejo una sensación de euforia, y de tristeza… sentimientos contradictorios… pero los sentí… me alegra mucho que sientas los sentimientos que trato de plasmar en la historia… gracias por comentar… espero que este cap, sea de tu agrado… besos…

**Critica: **"señorita míster criticona" mira minina con todo el respeto etc posible si no te gusta como miércoles va la historia y si te parece que Hermione es patética con diálogos melodramáticos hacerla fácil no crees ? no lo leas y punto ok! y me parece que no entendiste el punto del fics y no es para dar lastima si no para que Hermione se sacrifique para dar un futuro mejor aunque la enfermedad la está consumiendo, igual no se para que te trato de hacer entender.. kuak kuak si tienes algo mas para decir deci el nombre "anónima" yo me llamo Alejandro (lunatico0030) 

**Neko-rouse-ichigo****:** Hola! Antes que nada gracias por comentar… y no preocupes que en ocasiones tambien soy un poquito floja… pero siempre que tengo tiempo les dejo los comentarios aquellas historia que me sean interesantes. Vaya estoy muy feliz que te guste tanto la historia… y bueno Evangeline ella es algo así como mi adoración al igual que Abraxas planeo hacer un epilogo con ellos dos como protagonista… bueno aun no estoy segura me lo estoy planteando aun… y bueno como abras descubierto. Hermione no es una santa y mucho menos Harry… los dos causaron el mismo daño que se les fue hecho. En fin espero que este cap te haya gustado… besos…

**Lily Dangerous Black****: **Hola Lily! Lamento saber que te he partido el Corazón T_T bueno espero que no haigas llorado mucho… yo lo hice… siempre lo hago. Para escribir escenas tristes tengo que estar muy triste. Jajaja bueno cuanto odio hacia Ginny… bueno me declaro culpable tengo mucho que ver con eso… jajaja… bueno tienes razón… el amor de Hermione es exclusivo de Draco y Ron y Theo lo saber y lo han aceptado… eso demuestra que amor de ellos es puro y sincero. Bueno en cuanto a tu hermano, aunque este lejos estoy segura que aun siguen comunicándose. Y lamentable que no se puedan ver a diario… y bueno esa escena de Hermione y Harry recordando a sus padres fue inspirada el día del padre jajaja… vez has logrado superar el cap…. Lo has leído… eres una chica fuerte. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí… tranqui Lily que yo me cuido poco… pero lo hago… besos amiga…

**Christabell: **Hola! Tranquila te entiende… de seguro no tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y lo importante es que está de nuevo diciendo estoy aquí! Bueno entiendo tu indignación… desde un principio cuando salió Jema en la biblioteca más específicamente en los recuerdos de abraxas ella ya presentaba un claro signo de obsesión con Hermione… y bueno siendo Abraxas hijo de su ídolo no dudo en estar con él… aunque su amistad es sincera. Solo que ella esta segada por ese amor. Jajaja si quería que todos se imaginaran los rostros de los presentes y las posibles especulaciones que traerían aquella escena… ajaja Theo con una hija igual a Hermione… después de su presunto romance… jajaja era algo que necesitaba en ese momento. Ahora muchos creen que Hermione traiciono a Draco y que tuvo una hija de dicha traición… jajajaj la verdad es que eres impaciente… bueno la verdad es que cuando Hermione le dice a Draco que tiene un amante de hecho en ese momento pensé en Theo… y bueno fue mucho antes de aquella confesión que ella tuvo un desliz con el… sin embargo no paso de allí. Después cuando Draco se va a Francia Hermione se lo plantea. Y bueno el resto se lo dejo a tu imaginación… y bueno espero que los pañitos haiga tenido su uso jajajaja… lamento no haberte complacido con el baile de Hermione y Draco… lo lamento de verdad… y bueno me estoy cuidando… aun estoy un poquito mal… pero sin duda alguna estoy mejorando… yo tambien te quiero mucho… y sería un honor para mí leer algo escrito para ti… una dedicatoria… waaaaoooo ahora soy yo quien tiene ganas de llorar… dime cuando lo publicas y allí estaré leyéndolo… besos…

**SALESIA: **Holaaa!Espero que estés bien querida amiga… bueno si el cap anterior te pareció fuerte que tal estuvo este? Sé que es mucho drama. Primero esta Draco y Hermione. Y Nott. Tambien este Harry, Ginny y Luna y por ultimo Abraxas, Evangeline y Jema. Waaaaooo… como siempre diste justo en el clavo en tu primer párrafo… así es, Theo vislumbro lo que ocurriría y Hermione necesitaba que alguien cuidara de cada uno de sus seres amados.

Tiene razón sobre la cura y la esperanza de todos… desde un principio di indirecta de cuál sería el final. Hermione debía morir… eran muchos años de sufrimiento y la maldición había cubierto por completo su cuerpo lo único que le faltaba por consumir era su corazón. Ahora todo depende de; Draco, Harry, abraxas y Evangeline.

Jajaja veo que te encantado el enfrentamiento de Hermione y Ginny. Y no te creas yo odio a la novia de Ton… él es mi amor platónico T_T

Bueno creo que la pregunta sobre de un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Ginny ha sido respondida al igual que lo que quería hablar Harry con Hermione. jajajaja tu comentario es tan sustanciosos… bueno es lamentable que abraxas no haya reaccionado a tiempo… sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no lo haga. Tambien quiero decirte que estado pensando en este último mes en hacer un epilogo de Evangeline y abraxas… pero no existe una categoría para ellos dos… estoy pensando anexarlos a esta historia… ya que tiene mucho que ver… besos amiga…

**Floh black: **Hola! Lo lamento no quiero hacerte sufrir,…. si, si, lo lamento no quiero hacerle mucho daño Abraxas pero te prometo que tendrá un final feliz… bueno espero que esta vez tambien tengas a tu fiel amigo el papel higiénico a la mano… porque estoy segura que esta vez lloraste… besos amiga…

**Chi002: **Holaaa… es inevitable que te enamores de la historia… me agrada que la aprecies… . Jajaja jema y Ginny no son parientes seria horroroso… bueno lamento mucho la tardanza… besos amiga…

**Bliu Liz: **Hola… gracias por comentar… estoy muy feliz que hayas captado la verdadera esencia de la historia… muy poco lo han hecho… pero los pocos que lo han hecho como tú me llenan de alegría… besos y espero que haigas disfrutado de este cap… besos… 

**Crazzy76****: **Holaaa! Bueno un me estoy recuperando… gracias por la preocupación… jajaja no llores… bueno si llora y deja salir esa presión que se adueña de tu pecho… lo lamento T_T pero era necesario que abraxas se alejara de Evangeline para que comprendiera sus sentimientos… el estaba confundido… por una parte esta Evangeline a quien siempre sigo, y trato de llamar su atención como Draco con Hermione, solo que Eva no respondía a sus insultos siempre… y luego esta Jema quien siempre estuvo allí con él los momentos difíciles… hay que comprender al chico… solo tiene 13 años… no le culpo sabes… el madurara mas y comprenderá que solo ama a Evangeline…

**DanielaSOS****: **Hola! No, no te mueras… no sabría que haría si no me escribieras mas… Y_Y bueno no puedo desaparecer a Jema y Ginny por más que quiera… y bueno la luz que me pides no tardara en llegar. Así que no te preocupes… ya sabes como dice el dicho; después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma. Bueno el único que más o menos tiene una idea en donde esta es Abraxas… y ya ha llegado el momento de hacer uso de él. Me estoy cuidando… gracias por la preocupación… besos y abrazos para ti tambien… espero con ansias tu comentario… besos…

**Venix14****: **Hola… gracias por comentar… bueno he tratado que lo de las estrellas sea un poco menos des complicados… en caramelo de miel trato de hablar sobre el tema, para que no haiga confusión. Los que están leyendo la historia comprender un poquito más… lamento de verdad que se haga confuso… gracias por comprender la relación de Draco y Hermione y no criticar un poco su personalidad. Gracias por comprender abraxas y a Evangeline. El aun está confundido, no tiene cabeza para el amor teniendo su madre sufriendo y al borde de la muerte… el pobre está realmente muy confuso y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Jajaja a mi tambien me gustaría mucho bañarme con su mismo jabón… bueno tratare U_U de que esta vez no haiga tantos errores… besos y cuídate…

**China lop32****: **HOlaaaa! No soy mala… no tengo la culpa de los actos de las demás personas U_U… jajajaja mentira en las reacciones y actos de estos si la tengo… pero me libero de toda responsabilidad. Jajajajaja… en fin muy pronto abraxas va a despertar y solo espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando reaccione y comprenda sus verdaderos sentimientos… no te preocupes les daré un muy buen final… besos…

**AppleSvensson****: **Hola! Bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones.OHHH diosss! Eres la primera que toca ese punto… siempre me dicen que la odian pero nadie se ha puesto a pensar el porqué de su actitud y su odio. Claro más allá de sus celos… bueno tampoco te descargues con Hermione U_U jajaja mentira todos tenemos derecho de dar nuestra opinión y la tuya es bien apreciada… muchas gracias nuevamente por tus felicitaciones… besos…

**Aid4****: **Holaaa muchas gracias por tu palabras amigas me hacen muy feliz… adoro saber que te encanta la historia… y bueno muchísimas gracias por preocuparte por mi salud… jajajaja bueno comprendo tu indignación… el dudo y perdido, perdió a Evangeline… ahora deberá solucionar el problema, aunque tiene un mayor problema el cual es saber a quién ama verdaderamente y bueno tambien está la muerte recién de Hermione, la verdad es que pobre está muy cargado emocionalmente y temo por su cordura… bueno el baile de Hermione con ron y Theo significo la despedida entre ellos tres… y bueno quiero hacer un epilogo dedicado a Eva y abraxas espero que quieras leerlo. Besos…

**GatitaCrazy3****: **Holaaa bienvenida! Aun no acabo con la historia aunque sí con el cap.. jajaja… el próximo cap será el final… espero contar con tu apoyo… y bueno Hermione ama a Draco y sabia que su vida estaba llegando a su fin, y le perdono porque quería irse en paz consigo mismo, no quería seguir sintiendo ese dolor profundo que le destruía dolorosamente… por ello le perdono para darse una nueva oportunidad y unos minutos de felicidad… espero que este cap te haiga gustado… besos…

**Guest: **Holaaa bienvenida! Muchas gracias por comentar y brindarme tu apoyo. Espero que haigas leído este cap y lo haigas disfrutado… besos…

**: **Hola bienvenida! Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo lamento mucho la tardanza… espero que disfrutes de este cap… besos…

**Morke lille engel****:** Hola bienvenida! Ohh dios! No quiero morir… T_T soy muy joven T_T y no definitivamente no quiero que muera abraxas… azkaban no es un bonito lugar… considéralo por favor… jajajaj bueno gracias por comentar… espero que este cap te haiga gustado.. besos..

**Serena Princesita Hale****:** Hola amiga… ya me tenías algo preocupada ya era hora que publicara y aun no me dejabas tu comentario… bueno creo que la escena de Hermione desviándose en la fiesta fue complacida jajajaja y no me imagino la escena de Draco y Hermione en el jardín sobre el lago congelado… bueno en cuanto a tu petición de abraxas y Eva… bueno no creo que en seste momentos ellos estén muy dispuestos a dar una aclaración en el profeta ahora que Hermione acaba de fallecer… lo siento pero la relación de Eva y abraxas tendrá que detenerse por unos momentos hasta que se solucione el resucitamiento de Hermione… espero que haigas disfrutado de este cap amiga… besos y cuídate…

**Bueno nos leeremos pronto… les quiero… besos…**


	19. NOTA IMPORTANTE

HOLA…

No sé como empezar. No sé cómo dirigirme a ustedes… estoy confundida en estos momentos…

No podre… no podre continuar… lo siento… lo lamento tanto… pero no puedo hacerlo… he perdido la inspiración… el dolor que doblega mi alma es fuerte… me ahoga y me llena de tristeza… algunos de ustedes debe conocer el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante… yo he perdido alguien… saben… me han arrebatado a mi secreto… el me dejado sola de nuevo… me abandono y esta vez no regresara…

El perdido a mi amor de la infancia…mi primer amor… aquel con quien experimente mis primeros besos torpes… y carisias tímidas… aquel que en medio de la noche se mudada en mi cama en aquellas noches de vacaciones donde el frio me era insoportable… a pesar de estar rodeados de muchos familiares me rodeaba con sus temblorosos brazos y me susurraba que durmiera entres sus brazos calidos… perdí parte de mi alma y esa etapa de mi juventud es empañada… se marchita frente a mis ojos… le perdone tantas cosas y por nuestra promesa de algún día poder estar juntos… a pesar de los años trascurridos yo siempre le quise y el igual… siempre nos esperaríamos… pero nuestra relación estaba prohibida… no la tolerarían… no teníamos oportunidad… y era una cobarde que no quiso seguirle cuando me lo pidió y cuando hablo con su madre me acobarde y me aleje… era tan estúpida… ahora me duele su partida… no pude ir a despedirme de él… todas las puertas se trancaron frente a mi… nadie me ayudo a llegar hasta el… no pudo verle por última vez… ahora solo puedo tararear aquella canción que cantábamos juntos cuando solo existíamos los dos… ese viejo rock de caramelos de cianuro… que me enseño en nuestras largas camitas tomados de la mano y dejábamos las huellas de nuestros pasos en la tierra floja de las colinas junto a un rio… ahora ¿cómo puedo seguir odiando el nombre que compartíamos y detestábamos? Como puedo ver a su hermana gemela que me llamaba pidiendo mi presencia y sin yo poder hacer algo para estar allí... ¿cómo olvidas sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente sonriéndome con picardía…? me ha dejado sola y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar… el destino se opuso que le viera una vez más… y ahora mi depresión me consume… no puedo mostrar mi dolor abiertamente… no hay nadie a mi lado que me consuele… era nuestro secreto…

Espero que me entiendan… solo necesito tiempo… regresare se los prometo… solo denme tiempo lo necesito… en realidad no sé lo que necesito… quizás tiempo para resinarme que le perdido para siempre o tiempo para olvidarme de nuestra promesa y asimilar su muerte…

Les quiero a todos y compréndame… cuando regrese le pondré empeño a la historia…


	20. Chapter 20 Esperanza

**Es muy duro para mi escribir este capítulo. En realidad no se pueda dar lo mejor de mí. El sufrimiento de esta historia se liga al mío en este momento. Quizás esta sea la única forma que tengo de desahogar un poco de mi dolor, quizás pueda dejar algo de él y avanzar.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a lunatico0030 y a todos ustedes… ustedes amigos míos que han leído cada capítulo. Que han tolerado mis faltas ortográficas por el amor a este fanfic. Les agradezco a todo por su paciencia…**

**Ahora a disfrutar…**

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**CAPITULO 18**

**ESPERANZA **

Caos.

En eso se había vuelto el baile en la mansión Malfoy.

La mágica y brillante luz que había iluminado aquel majestuoso salón fue ensombrecido por el llano amargo y la tristeza de los corazones.

El sol majestuoso destello cubriendo la fría nieve. Tocando los cuerpos de aquellos que aun presenciaba como una de las heroínas de guerra permanecía en los brazos de su esposo quien se negaba a soltarle. Se negaba a dejarle ir y que alguien se acercase a ellos y tratara de alejarlo de ella.

Narcisa fue la valiente que logro la hazaña de separar a su hijo del cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzo con delicadeza.

Hermione parecía dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Su rostro mostraba paz y una vitalidad asombrosa.

Si tan solo su corazón latiera...

Sin tan solo su cuerpo desprendiera tibieza…

Si tan solo su pulmones se llenaran de oxigeno...

Sin tan solo sus ojos se abrieran... y le miraran con ese amor que tranquilizaba su alma.

Harry no dejaba de pensar en los quizás y los tal vez. Se torturaba así mismo recordando una y otra vez lo que él podría haber hecho y no pudo hacer.

Oculto su rostro sobre su cabello aspirando su perfume. Ese aroma que desprendía su piel, su cabello. Ese confortante perfume que se perdía lentamente. Que desaparecía sin poder atraparlo con sus manos. Solo su memoria recordaría el dulce y cálido perfume de su querida hermanita.

-Princesa… -susurro con voz quebrada apretándola más a su cuerpo tembloroso. – ¿por qué me abandonas…? ¿Porque te vas y me dejes en el abandono…? –pregunto tratando de ocultar su llanto amargo. Su inmensa desdicha.

Narcisa miro a Harry con pensar y le hablo con voz rota…

-Vamos a llevarla a la habitación. Debemos cambiarle el vestido… -susurro cubriéndose la boca con sus manos temblorosas ahogando el llanto. En ese momento no tenia las fuerzas para mostrarse fría e imperturbable.

Lucios ayudo a Draco a ponerse de pie ya que no poseía fuerzas para hacerlo por sí mismo.

Theo y Abraxas se mantenían uno al lado del otro destrozados. Sosteniéndose ya que si caían estaban seguros que nunca más se levantarían. Y ese era uno de los miedos que había poseído Hermione. Aun así, ella tenía fe y confianza en cada uno de ellos y las fuerzas que tenían estos para avanzar.

Los rayos del sol poco a poco llego hasta Harry y acaricio con calidez el cuerpo de Hermione. Un cuerpo que carecía de vida. Un cuerpo vacio. Un cuerpo que una vez irradio calor.

Una especie del polvo dorado se arremolino al rededor de los dos.

Todos miraron ese fenómeno mágico sorprendidos e incrédulos. Ya que nadie había hecho uso de su magia para crear aquella mágica ventisca dorada.

El polvo dorado se concentro en la cabeza de Hermione uniéndose a su cabello, creando largas hebras cabellos castaños.

Draco entendió que estaba pasando, su maleficio había dejando de surtir efecto.

Cascadas abundantes de risos dorados cayeron onduladas y brillantes bajo la luz del sol.

Narcisa paso su mano por aquel cabello que tanto había cepillado en aquellas noches de llanto entristecido por parte de Hermione. Esas noches donde esperaba a su hijo consumiéndose en la desolación.

Abraxas se alejo de Theo y sonrió al ver la larga cabellera de su madre. Siempre desde que tenía memoria le gustaba sostenerlo. Era tan suave, sedoso, delicado y desprendía un suave perfume a lirios y vainilla.

Blaise se había hecho cargo de alejar a la prensa y a más de la mitad de los invitados. Su amante de turno tambien se había marchado. Para sorpresa de todos se estaba haciendo cargo de todo lo que tenía que hacerse cargo Lucios o Draco.

El ministro conjunto a muchas personas importantes del ministerio y cuerpo de aurores aun permanecían en la mansión, dispuesto ayudar a la dolida familia y mantener la prese alejada.

Los elfos y los empleados trabajaban sin descanso. Había sido una larga noche y el día prometía ser el doble de largo y agotador.

Para descanso de Blaise una ojerosa Luna se ofreció ayudarle para distraerse, y así olvidar lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Para olvidar que perdía una hermana.

Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente seguido de Draco, Lucios, Narcisa junto Abraxas, Theo, Ron junto a sus padres, hermanos y sus esposas.

El camino fue igual a una peregrinación, los ojos enrojecidos eran compartidos por cada unos de ellos. El silencioso llanto mojaba sus mejillas y los ahogados sollozos componían una melodía entristecida. El viento gélido movía sus cabellos y vestidos de gala de las damas, sin embargo aquel frio no se podía sentir. Aquel frio era imperceptible, el vacio y el dolor que sentían en esos momentos sus corazones y almas anestesiaban cualquier sensación en sus cuerpos.

La columna de luz fue dejada atrás en medio de aquel congelado lago. Una columna que se perdía en el infinito cielo. Más allá de las nubes y las estrellas.

Evangeline rompió las reglas. Impuso su deseo rompiendo con el destino ya trazado. Con su acción estaba cambiando el futuro oscuro. Estaba destruyendo todo lo que conoció. No conocía las consecuencias de sus actos y nunca las conocería porque su castigo seria seguir retorciendo en el tiempo. El futuro era su pasado y el pasado era su futuro… ese era su castigo por desear algo que nunca podría poseer. Por desear ser amada por aquel que poseía su corazón y evitar que este cumpliera con su destino ya trazado.

Los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy nunca habían estado tan sombríos, los cuadros se mantenían en un silencio religioso sin atreverse a burlarse de lo que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento. Con sumo cuidado Harry recostó a su amada sobre la suave y cómoda cama de sabanas azules de cedas bordados con hilos de plata. Con suavidad acomodo una almohada de plumas de cisne. Acaricio lentamente su rostro guardando cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro en su memoria, aparto unos cabellos rebeldes y poso dulcemente un beso sobre su frente. Las unió lentamente cerrando sus ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuese un sueño. Una pesadilla que deseaba despertar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le despertara, que se apiadaran de él y le lanzara el más potente de los cruciatus, el más doloroso que pudiesen pronunciar, quizás así, tal vez podría superar el dolor que doblegaba su alma y detenía su corazón en las penumbras que oscurecían sus ojos corrompidos prometedores de un futuro oscuro.

Si él no podía morir con ella se abandonaría a la vida. Ya que el motivo de sus tantas batallas había desaparecido, su ancla en la luz le dejaba en las penumbras del dolor siniestro de la terrible soledad. Se sentía impotente, se odiaba así mismo por ser incapaz de salvarle. A ella, su Hermione la que dio todo por él, quien sacrifico su familia y su futuro por él. Para brindarle una oportunidad de que él fuese feliz. Sin embargo esa felicidad no la quería si ese era el pago por ella. Prefería retorcerse de dolor en los maquiavélicos muros de azkaban que sentir su perdida.

Narcisa miro dolida la escena. La suavidad con la que Harry acomodaba a Hermione sobre su lecho. Su mirada llena de un dolor profundo, mostraba la misma devoción que la hacía duda de la verdadera relación que habían mantenido Harry y Hermione. Desvió la mirada hasta su hijo y le miro abrazando a Abraxas, ambos miraban el cuerpo de Hermione frio, pálido y flexible gracia al hechizo pronunciado por Harry para mantener el cuerpo de su hermana a petición Evangeline.

Narcisa se negaba en ese momento a darle rienda suerte a su dolor. En ese momento ella debía ser fuerte por su familia. Por su hijo y por Abraxas. Hermione se lo había pedido en una de sus tantas conversaciones. En unos de esos momentos que ella caía en profunda depresión al recordar su desdichado destino. Tambien debía hacerse cargo del trabajo de Hermione en diversas organizaciones y responsabilidades en algunos negocios en el mundo muggle que luego heredaría Abraxas cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y sobre todo le había pedido que cuidara de Draco, Abraxas, Harry y Theo. Hermione quería ellos permanecieran juntos como padre e hijo, y amigos no como los enemigos que había sido hasta hacia ya unos días atrás.

Gracias a esas promesas Narcisa se mantenía fuerte en ese momento encerrando su dolor sin permitirle fluir libremente. Con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a Harry y puso su mano sobre su hombro quien se mantenía sumergido en un torbellino de recuerdos y sensaciones que le atrapaban, lo enredaban en ese profundo letargo que alejaba del dolor y le sumergía en su sufrimiento.

Harry no se inmuto por el cálido toque sobre su hombro rígido.

-Harry... – le llamo en un susurro dulce tratando de despertarlo de su ensueño.

Harry se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su nombre cargado de sentimientos. Se giro lentamente para mirar aquella mano cálida que le regresaba a cruda realidad.

Harry miro a Narcisa que le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y desvió la mirada hasta el rostro de Hermione.

-Una vez existió una familia de magos… -susurro con tristeza peinando los suaves risos del ahora largo cabello de su hermanita.

-Una familia de héroes marcada por el destino trágico lleno de dolor y perdidas. – hablo con voz clara y ronca una bruja de grandes y redondos anteojos que cubrían parte de su rostro. De grandes dientes, nariz roja redonda, de cabello enmarañado sostenido por una larga cinta colorida y una larga túnica arcoíris.

Harry se tenso a escuchar la voz de aquella bruja y contra todo pronóstico hablo con voz estruendosa asustando a los presentes sacándolos del mutismo de sus recuerdos.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIO QUIERE AHORA DE NOSOTROS?!... ¡ya basta…! ¡Ya basta…! No quiero verla ni oírla… si vuelve a presentarse ante mi juro que la matare. – susurro frio girándose para ver a la bruja que temblaba de miedo ante las palabras del auror.

Si Harry Potter creía que la bruja saldría corriendo asustada por su amenaza de equivoco. La bruja haciendo acopio de su valor se quedo quieta frente al mago mirándole a los ojos sosteniendo su manos sobre su pecho temblando a un a causa del miedo producto de aquellas frías palabras cargadas de un profundo rencor como si ella fuese la causante de su dolor.

-Oh mi querido Harry, cuanto rencor… cuanto odio… yo no he causado la muerte de tu amada… no he causado la muerte de tus seres queridos ni la de tus padres. – susurro con pesar la bruja. – yo solo he visto los indicios del destino. Solo vislumbrado el sufrimiento de aquellos que están a tu alrededor… oh mi niño no me culpes del dolor que corrompe tu alma. – la adivina miro a Harry y continuo negando con la cabeza mirándole con verdadera lástima. –Hay mi querido niño… lo lamento tanto… se cuanto la amas…

-¿Ha caso no ha escuchado lo que le dicho?... no quiero verla ni escucharla. La odio más lo que se puede imaginar. –susurro frio. Con tanto odio que incluso el mismísimo Voldemort hubiera retrocedido ante enfrentarse al basilisco en el que se había convertido Harry.

La bruja se estremeció nuevamente y estuvo tentada a huir lo más lejos de aquella mirada y aquel susurro peligroso. Sin embargo izo todo lo contrario… camino lentamente hasta donde reposaba el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione.

Narcisa escuchaba las amenazas Harry asustada y sobre todo temía por testadura bruja que ignoraba el peligro que representaba el auror en aquel momento.

Abraxas comprendía la actitud de Harry. El conocía el motivo de aquel odio. De aquel rencor. Sin embargo Draco les miraba confundido lleno de dudas al igual que su madre.

-Aléjese… no dejare que se le acerque a ella. – le advirtió enfurecido tomando la varita entre sus manos.

-Harry querido… debes entender que no es mi culpa haber predicho tu desgracia, la desgracia de tu familia… comprendo tu dolor y tú rechazo hacia mí… entiendo tu desdicha… mi niño estas nuevamente extraviado, estás perdiendo de nuevo tu camino. La estrella que te guiaba en las penumbras que abruman tu corazón… debes dejarla ir… no te aferres a ella… no debes desafiar a la muerte las consecuencias serán nefastas… -sentencio con gran pesar.

-¿Usted que sabe de lo qué me ocurre…? ¿Usted que sabe de que realmente deseo? – le pregunto arrastrando las palabras mirando a Hermione acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

-Siempre lo has sabido y ella tambien… ambos aceptaron su destino, aceptaron cual sería el final para ambos… -le recordó aun susurrando manteniendo sus manos sobre su pecho la vieja profesora de adivinaciones.

-¡Porque no teníamos salida…! ¡Porque no nos dejaron elegir un camino el cual seguir! –grito exasperado.

-Aun así, debes aceptarlo, ella lo izo. ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo? –pregunto entristecida mirando el hombre derrúmbense frente a sus ojos.

-Todo hubiera sido diferente si hubiéramos muerto el mismo día, en el mismo momento y aquí estoy… aun vivo ¿Por qué aun sigo con vida? – susurro sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Narcisa le miro incrédula y Draco apretó los puños ante aquella declaración.

-Porque esa fue su decisión, ese era su deseo y su destino. Desde que abrió los ojos este mundo lo fue… ella nació para ser tu luz en la oscuridad, para ser el escudo que protegiera de tus enemigos, la fuerza que te obligaría a levantarte y tu pilar para sostenerte. Ella debía protegerte sin importar los métodos y los recursos, sin importarle sus heridas, su dolor y su vida. Y lo izo, te protegió y te amo. ¿Por qué no la dejas descansar…? ¿Por qué no la liberas del peso de tu existencia….? – pregunto dando unos pasos hacia Harry quedando muy cerca del joven y Narcisa que se mantenía en silencio asimilando todo aquella información.

Harry rio tristemente con un sonrisa hueca y contesto con simpleza.

-Porque soy un maldito egoísta… y porque mi existencia no es nada sin su presencia. – sentencio sin apartar la vista de su pequeña princesa.

Draco se separo de los brazos de su hijo, arto de escuchar aquella conversación que no tenía sentido para él. Se acerco a la bruja y la tomo por el brazo dispuesto a sacarle toda la verdad sobre el misterio que rodeaba a Hermione y Harry Potter. La giro con un movimiento brusco dejando la bruja frente a él.

-¿Qué demonio está diciendo? –pregunto con su dientes apretados y su mandíbula tensa mirándola con sus ojos enrojecidos y su rostro pálido.

La profesora de adivinaciones de Hogwarts miro a los ojos grises con aquel tono rojo entrando en un transe espeluznante.

Los ojos de la bruja se hicieron más grandes en proporciones asombrosas, sus labios temblaban y su voz se izo ronca susurrando una nueva profecía que les involucraba a los tres hombres presente en aquella lujosa y amplia habitación.

"_**La luz de la estrella caída se ha consumido…**_

_**El viento trae susurros de horror…**_

_**El futuro se distorsiona, ¡temblar amigos y enemigos del nuevo Lord!**_

_**El miedo hacia aquel que fue el salvador trae consigo la destrucción.**_

_**El causante de todo terror es un deseo de nuestro salvador.**_

_**Su ira y frustración consume todo lo que se interponga en su camino… solo hay dolor.**_

_**Una nueva era oscura se levanta y cubre nuestras almas, no hay escapatoria, no hay esperanza, no hay salvación... Todo se consume en llanto y tristeza, aquella cálida luz que se sacrifico y trajo la paz es el causante de tanta miseria.**_

_**Tiemblan todas las generaciones ante las tres torres que comparten el egoísta deseo del Lord en recuperar aquello que se les arrebato."**_

Narcisa jadeo de horror… sabía perfectamente que significa aquella nueva profecía y quien sería el nuevo Lord que traería la destrucción y sobre todo conocía aquellas tres torres que se erguirían y su deseo en común. Su pesadilla cobraba vida frente sus ojos. Narcisa estaba horrorizada, temerosa, asustada. Sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se desgarraba silenciosamente.

Abraxas quien fue el primero en salir de shock momentáneo fue quien levanto su varita y con un movimiento fluido borro la memoria de Sybill.

Narcisa retrocedió cuando su nieto le apunto dispuesto a borrar su memoria.

-Lo siento abuela…. Pero debo hacerlo, debe entenderlo que lo hago por el bien de usted y de mi madre… -Abraxas evadió la mirada de su abuela. El comprendía el significado de las palabras de la bruja después de todo ella había predicho el destino de su madre y su tío. Y sabia que la vidente no se te equivocaba, porque él era capaz de todo contar de regresar a su madre a la vida.

-Ustedes no serian capaces de cometer tantas atrocidades… no pueden destruir el mundo que Hermione tanto amo, por un deseo… no existe magia que pueda volverla a la vida… ¡acepten que se ha ido…!- exigió angustiada. Narcisa miro a Harry quien le dio la espalda y se volvió a hacia Draco quien desvió la mirada… ambos estaban de acuerdo con lo que planeaba hacer Abraxas. Su amor era tan fuerte que no están dispuestos a dejar ir a Hermione. No a ella. No se resignarían, sin importar los métodos y si destruir todo a su paso, ella volvería a ellos. La necesitaban…

Sybill miro a los magos y a la bruja sin comprender lo que estaba pasado, y algo temerosa de verse involucrada en aquella discusión salió de la habitación torpemente.

-Por favor Abraxas recapacita. – suplico.

-Te amo abuela, pero el amor que siento por mi madre es aún mayor. No puedo soportar el dolor de su partida y si existe un método para traerla a la vida no dudare en utilizarlo… aunque tenga que recurrir a artes prohibidas… sin importar que destruya el mundo, porque para mí no vale nada si no tengo a mi madre.

-Por favor, no están pensando con claridad… el dolor piensa y actúa por ustedes. No comentan una locura recapaciten y asuman su muerte. –suplico derramando lagrimas de frustración y tristeza.

-Oliviate. – susurro Abraxas negándose a escuchar la suplica desesperada de su abuela.

-Impedimenta. – hablo con voz suave y cansada Luna desde la puerta de la habitación.

Harry y Draco miraron a la rubia sorprendidos por no notar su presencia y permitir su intervención.

-La señora Narcisa tiene razón y Abraxas esta no es la mejor forma de proceder, no puedes hechizar a tu abuela. Decepcionarías a tu madre…. Narcisa por favor no repitas lo que has escuchado. En estos momentos ellos están segados por la tristeza que no les deja distinguir amigos de enemigos. –Luna miro a las tres personas que Hermione mas amaba sumidos en aquella oscuridad y suplico al alma de Hermione que cuidara de ellos. Que no les abandonara por completo. En ese momento ellos le necesitaban, perdían su camino. Ese camino que ella les mostro esperanzada que no lo abandonaran.

Narcisa quiso protestar, sin embargo cayó ante la intensa mirada de la rubia.

Harry se adelanto hasta quedar frente a Luna quien se mantuvo quieta sin mostrar muestra de perturbación.

-Luna... – hablo con voz ronca Harry.

-El ministro espera en la biblioteca por todos nosotros… se dará lectura al testamento de Hermione. – les informo manteniéndose serena, tranquila.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto con ira Draco. Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo de haber fallecido y ya querían leer el maldito testamento. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

-Esa fue la voluntad de Hermione para que pudieran disponer de su cuerpo. Ella dejo unas cuantas peticiones… ella quiere que cumplan una serie de requisitos antes de darle sepultura a su cuerpo. Y si ustedes no aceptan asistir a la lectura de su testamento el ministerio se hará cargo de él. – informo Luna tras dar un suspiro mirando los rostros incrédulos de Draco, Harry y Abraxas.

Abraxas se acerco con pasos vacilantes al cuerpo de su madre y acaricio su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos temerosos de causarle algún daño a su gélida piel. Con la misma lentitud de su caricia roso su mejilla con sus labios posando un cálido beso.

-No te preocupes madre…. te traeré de vuelta… pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos… lo juro.

Y con aquel juramento inquebrantable Abraxas abandono la habitación seguido de Luna y Harry dejando a una convaleciente Narcisa y un destrozado Draco.

Con pasos lentos, ignorando a su madre Draco se sentó al borde de la cama y con sumo cuidado se recostó sobre el vientre de Hermione. Cerró sus ojos dejando fluir sus lágrimas. Tomo con cuidado la mano de Hermione y entrelazo sus dedos.

-La próxima vez que te tenga será para siempre… no permitiré que me vuelvas abandonar… no consentiré que me causes este dolor nuevamente… te regresare la vida… te tendré de vuelta. Porque tú eres mía. Nunca lo olvides mi amor, me perteneces…

Junto sus labios con suavidad, no soportaba verla así, sin responder a sus besos, sin estremecerse ante su contacto… necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de ese brillo lleno de vida, necesitaba escuchar su voz y deleitarse con su sonrisa. Draco se estremeció sabiendo que lo estaba perdiendo todo de ella. Los recuerdos le atacaban, le torturaban, le desquiciaban al punto de la locura. Cerró sus ojos manteniendo sus labios unidos. Espero inconscientemente que le respondiera.

-Draco. – le llamo Narcisa temerosa y muy nerviosa por lo que estaba escuchando. Mirando la amargura de su hijo.

-Déjenos unos momentos solos madre. –pidió con voz suaves cerrando sus ojos lentamente deseando perderse en un mar de olvido. En la nada.

Narcisa asintió lentamente y abandono la habitación.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando escucho la puerta cerrase. Con lentitud extrajo la varita de su túnica y la sostuvo con fuerza. Su mano temblaba pero no dudaba de lo que iba hacer.

Miro de nuevo el rostro tranquilo de Hermione. Ella parecía dormir un placentero sueño.

-¿Qué debo hacer Hermione…? ya no puedo soportarlo más… cada minuto es peor el dolor… quiero ir a ese lugar en donde estas… por favor Hermione… - Draco se inclino sobre el rostro de Hermione y junto sus frente dejando caer sus lagrimas sobre las pálidas mejillas de Hermione. Todo en aquella habitación se marchita, su cuerpo frio, pálido ensombrecía todo a su alrededor. Las flores agonizaban en plena luz del día.

-Deseo gritarte que te odio… que me vengare por lo que me estás haciendo, Pero no puedo… no puedo odiarte… deseo morir… deseo ir hasta ti… sin embargo no puedo… el hechizo no sale de mis labios… ¿qué me has hecho amor mío…?

Draco acaricio lentamente los labios gélidos de Hermione… -no me dejes por favor… te lo suplico… no te marches… no me robes la vida…

-Draco… -Lucios llamo a su hijo lentamente.

Draco apuño las manos lentamente y con fuerza ahogo un grito…

No sabía qué hacer para liberarse de todo ese sufrimiento… los recuerdos de los últimos días le torturaban… las caricias, los besos y su sonrisa le mataban.

-¿Por qué me la han arrebatado padre…? ¿Porque nos odian…? Después de tanto tiempo había experimentado la felicidad… sin embargo solo fue una burla cruel… una cruel broma para fundirme en esta oscuridad que me rodea. Mi Hermione me dejado de nuevo… y se ha llevado todo con ella. Lo que ves aquí es solo un hombre vacio, destruido, consumido por la desdicha.

-Debes superarlo. –respondió Lucios manteniendo calma y la fortaleza que su hijo necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?, si lo único que quiero en este momento es desaparecer. – Draco miro a su padre a los ojos.

-Tienes que continuar… tienes un hijo que te necesita… no lo defraudes… Hermione no te lo perdonaría. –Lucios acudió a lo único que le quedaba a su hijo de ella.

-Abraxas quizás el sea el motivo por el cual no el pronunciado la maldición asesina sobre mi…

-Si lo hicieras solo serias un cobarde… no serias digno de ella y de tu hijo. –le aprendió.

-La dignidad es algo que carece de valor para mí en este momento padre. –respondió lentamente sin fuerzas.

-Es hora que se dé inicio a la lectura de su testamento. Y si no estás presente… perderás el derecho sobre su cuerpo. –tras esas frías palabras Lucios abandono la habitación dejando a su hijo consumiéndose en la tristeza.

El silencio de la habitación era desgarrado por los sollozos de Draco…

Lucios escuchaba a su hijo llorar detrás de la puerta dejando correr una lágrima con sus puños cerrados.

-Te lo advertid Draco… cuando regresaras a ella la perderías… -susurro alejándose de aquellos lamentos que golpeaban su corazón.

Una suave brisa entro por la ventana y las suaves cortinas de un blanco inmaculado se ondearon como las olas de mar.

Las manos de Draco temblaban. Todo su cuerpo lo así… y sus lamentos se hicieron más sonoros… su llanto más audible… y el nombre de Hermione de un susurro entristecido paso hacer gritos de dolor.

El llanto de Draco desgarraba los pasillos y todo aquel que lo escuchaba… no había persona, criatura o cuadro que no sintiera aquel sufrimiento. Todos ahogaron sollozos al escuchar los lamentos del Draco quien no le importaba ser escuchado.

Abraxas se separo de Harry y corrió hasta la habitación de su madre… tras tomar un suspiro abrió la puerta para caer de rodilla al ver el estado de su padre… la escena era desgarradora… la forma en la que Draco de se aferraba a Hermione con su tembloroso cuerpo era sin duda alguna como un moribundo aferrándose a la vida. Narcisa paso a un lado de su nieto y se acerco a su hijo y le llamo una y otra vez con insistencia. Sin embargo Draco no reaccionaba.

El nombre de Hermione era lo único que salía de sus labios temblorosos. Sus ojos no parecían ver nada.

-¡Lucios! –grito Narcisa por ayuda. No sabía qué hacer ante la agonía que presentaba su hijo.

Abraxas se acerco a su padre y lo llamo…

-Padre… papá por favor… debemos ir a escuchar la voluntad de mi mamá.

-No puedo... –susurro. –no puedo dejarla sola… puede despertar… en algún momento puede despertar, no quiero que piense que me ido de nuevo… le prometí que estaría a su lado la próxima vez que despertara. –susurro.

-Y lo estará… solo serán unos minutos… prometo que regresaremos de nuevo… solo serán unos minutos…- repitió para convencerlo y convencerse a sí mismo.

Draco levanto su rostro y miro a su hijo.

-Deseo tener tu fuerza… deseo tener la voluntad para alejarme de ella. –Sus ojos volvieron hasta el rostro de Hermione cubierto con sus lagrimas… -Es tan hermosa. –susurro limpiando las huellas de sus lagrimas.

-La traeremos de vuelta… porque lo deseamos con todo lo que somos y todo lo que seremos…

La suave ventisca de nieve en el barcón formo la figura de Hermione. Una Hermione que miraba dolida la escena… ahogando el llanto negando fervientemente con su cabeza… presenciando como sus seres amados se corrompían por la tristeza de su partida. Sus mundos se oscurecían y traerían la destrucción de todo aquello que ella amaba. Quiso grítales que la dejaran ir. Pero sería inútil su voz no llegaría hasta ellos.

…

La columna de luz que se perdía en el infinito cielo desapareció dejando a Evangeline de pie con sus ojos destellando con una luz doradas. Cayó de rodillas respirando con irregularidad. Se llevo la mano al pecho y trato de respirar. Sus manos temblorosas sangraban lentamente. El dios del tiempo le había castigado… casi no la contaba si no hubiera sido por la promesa que izo se hubiera resignado a morir en aquel lugar… sin embargo allí estaba aun con vida… la luz de Hermione ahora estaba a salvo… ahora ella era parte de su pueblo… ahora estaba a salvo y no se había desvanecido como polvo.

Se levanto lentamente. Su cabello cayó salvajemente sobre su rostro. Una lagrima de sangre mancho su mejilla roja.

Su cuerpo mostraba heridas sangrantes. De su hermoso vestido solo quedaban tiras oscuras. El blanco inmaculado que una vez había sido ahora era teñido por la sangre. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve con cada paso que daba. Sus alas lastimadas tambien se desvanecieron siendo arrastradas sus plumas por el viento, perdiéndose en la claridad del día.

Sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve dejaba sus huellas carmesí… recordó sus últimos días en la mansión y recordó la sonrisa de Abraxas cuando su madre le abrazaba y le susurraba cuanto le amaba. Ella nunca había tenido una madre… la única de ellas que logro tener una fue Hermione.

Recordó el orgullo y la admiración de Abraxas cuando hablaban de ella. Recordó su amor por ella.

Por eso ella… ella le ayudaría a traerla de regreso… destruiría todo lo que conocía… salvaría el futuro y todas aquellas personas del miedo y el sufrimiento…

Les brindaría una nueva oportunidad… ya el precio estaba pagado… ella pagaría todo… porque solo quería ver una vez más… solo una vez más la sonrisa de Abraxas…

Respirando lentamente, suspiro y continúo caminando lentamente hasta adentrarse en los fríos pasillos de la mansión Malfoy. El frio de diciembre no se podía comparar con la frialdad de aquellos pasillos que habían perdido la calidez.

Siguiendo los latidos del corazón de Harry llego hasta aquellas imponentes puertas… y con manos ensangrentadas empujo la puerta imponente de dos alas. El sonido de las bisagras ocasiono que todos los que estaban dentro de aquella amplia biblioteca se giraran para ver a la intrusa.

Evangeline miro a los presentes que la miraban con horror y terror.

Evangeline respiro lentamente escuchando los jadeos y sollozos de los presentes al mirarla. Con pasos temblorosos comenzó avanzar. La nube de tristeza la envolvió.

Abraxas y Theo se dispusieron a ir en su ayuda, sin embargo ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No se acerquen por favor… no puedo recibir ayuda, de ninguna clase… -aseguro al ver al Narcisa disponerse a ir en su ayuda.

-Pero querida debemos tratar esas heridas… no podemos dejarte así… -protesto Narcisa de nuevo impotente de ver a alguien que apreciaba sufrir.

-No se preocupe cissy… este es un castigo… y no moriré… aunque lo desease con fervor no lo haría… porque debo cumplir un deseo que arde en los corazones desesperados.

Abraxas la miro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus ojos le miraron con tristeza, era ilógico pero el sabia que él era el causante de todo su dolor tanto físico como sentimental.

Evangeline comenzó deslizarse lentamente hasta una silla al frente del ministro que la miraba con pesar.

Eva logro sentarse tras gemir. Cerro sus ojos y ahogo un grito cuando su espalda desgarrada toco el espaldar de la silla. Concentro toda su magia en aquella área y miro al ministro con ojos cristalinos suplicando que diera inicio a la lectura.

Evangeline se veía tan frágil, era duro para todos aquellos que la conocían mirarla en aquel estado, y más aun con la apariencia de Hermione.

-Por favor señor ministro de comienzo a la última voluntad de Hermione… mi estado es crítico en este momento y debo escuchar sus deseos antes de desvanecerme…

El ministro miro a los presentes, a Draco, Harry y Abraxas que asintieron con la misma impaciencia. A ellos no le importaba la herencia de Hermione, a ellos le importaba ella y el método para revivirla. Y la persona que les daría la solución estaba allí junto a ellos.

El ministro se aclaro la garganta para dar comienzo a la lectura.

-Como lo estaba mencionando antes la inesperada interrupción de la señorita presente… debo explicarle el peculiar método con fue elaborado la última voluntad de nuestra querida Hermione… la señora Hermione elaboro un potente hechizo para ser ella quien leería su testamento. El hechizo proyectara su imagen. Y solo el señor Potter y el joven Malfoy pueden abrir el documento dejando caer voluntariamente su sangre sobre el pergamino donde yacen sus palabras y peticiones…

Todos asintieron, esperándose algo como aquello. Una vez más Hermione mostraba su inteligencia y sobre todo mostraba su gran poder mágico.

Tras un largo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el llanto amargo el ministro volvió hablar… para el tambien era muy duro aquella situación.

-Por favor señor Potter, joven Malfoy acercase para dar inicio al ritual… - los mencionados se acercaron lentamente. –solo la sangre derramada por voluntad propia abrirá la puertas de los secretos de la señora Malfoy. –concluyo el ministro entregándole una daga de plata a Harry. –señor Potter repita conmigo. – le pidió el ministro mirando a Harry que asintió lentamente.

-Yo Harry Potter, heredero de la familia Potter Evans y Black derramo mi sangre sobre mi sangre. – Harry repetía lentamente siguiendo las palabras del ministro en susurro lastimero enronquecido al causa de llanto derramado y los gritos desgarradores cuando su alma de partió en dos. – Yo quien sostengo en mi mano derecha mi magia y en la izquierda la espada de la justicia… yo quien te ama y te amara, deseo que me muestres el contenido en blanco que esconden la voluntad de mi amada escrita con el lazo invisible a los ojos menos para mí… -el ministro concluyo aquello que leía de un pulcro pergamino.

Harry cortó la palma de su mano con aquella daga derramándola sobre un amplio pergamino dorado el cual brillo con intensidad.

-Puede sentarse señor Potter. – Harry asintió mirando como su mano sanaba rápidamente.

El ministro le miro comprendiendo el mutismo de Harry.

-La daga fue hechizada por la señora Hermione, solo dos personas pueden cortar su piel con ella por una única vez. Una vez que la sangre suficiente para rompen el hechizo que protege el testamento es derramada la herida curara inmediatamente. –informo el ministro entregándosela a Abraxas.

Fred le hablo a su gemelo en susurro.

-Para eso quería Hermi,

-La daga… - concluyo George lentamente. Sus esposas le miraron y sostuvieron sus manos con calidez brindándole su apoyo.

-Joven Malfoy al igual que con el señor Potter usted deberá repetir el conjuro para romper el segundo sello.

Abraxas asintió lentamente con su cabeza sosteniendo con la mano izquierda la daga.

-Yo Abraxas Malfoy heredero de de tres casas mágicas y tres muggles. Derramo mi sangre sobre mi sangre… yo quien sostengo en mi mano derecha mi magia y la izquierda el conocimiento, yo quien te ama y te amara deseo que me muestres el contenido en blanco que esconde la voluntad de mi amada madre… abre las puertas, la puertas que esconden tu magia… revélate ante nosotros Hermione. –Abraxas cortó su mano derecha dejando fluir su sangre carmesí en sonoras gotas.

Abraxas miro como su sangre caía lentamente perdido… desorientado y mareado. La herida de su mano sano con una cálida sensación.

El pergamino ilumino todo el recinto con una intensa luz. Runas antiguas de diferentes siglos formaron espirarles y una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar lentamente a medida que la luz que por unos segundos había segado a los presente desaparecía lentamente hasta quedar en una débil lucecita.

Los Potter, los Malfoy, los Weasley, Nott, Longbottom, Lovegood y Macgonadall miraban aquel desplegué de magia con la boca abierta.

Sin embargo la sorpresa de Harry no se debía aquel desplegué de magia si no a la hermosa melodía susurrante que se movía entre las espirales de runas.

Las suaves notas aumentaron de intensidad. El pergamino desaprecio dejando en su lugar un cofre de oro abierto. Ya que solo era una transfiguración que ocultaba el verdadero objeto que contenía en su interior la voluntad de aquel que por décadas había sido su dueña.

-Harry… -un susurro se abrió entre el sonido que emitía el hermoso cofre.

-Harry… -susurro nuevamente aquella voz gentil…

Harry se estremeció y mirando perplejo aquel cofre. El conocía el hechizo que mostraba las imágenes de los recuerdos vividos por sus padres y Hermione y nunca les había escuchado hablar a ninguno de ellos.

-¡Harry James Potter Evans responde cuando te llamo! –exigió la voz autoritaria de Hermione.

Sin embargo Harry estaba estupefacto sin darle crédito a todo aquello.

-Abraxas... – probó de nuevo aquella voz esperando que el Slytherin contestara a su llamado. Sin embargo Abraxas a igual que gran parte de los convocados en aquel lugar se mantenía en shock.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién se atrevió a tomar la sangre de aquellos que amo? –pregunto la voz airada de Hermione…

-Señor Potter respóndale… si no la maldición se activara. –hablo asustado el ministro.

-Princesa… -susurro casi inaudible… sin embargo aquella lucecita que se mantenía entre las espirales de runas brillo aun mas al reconocer aquella voz… aquel sobre nombre…

-Estas aquí… ¿por qué no me has contestado? –pregunto tras suspirar. – Me has asustado… les iba a maldecir. -le regaño severamente.

Harry sonrió al reconocer aquel tono de voz.

-Harry concédeme el permiso de mostrar aquellos días… de liberarte de la carga de nuestro pasado… quiero que respires la libertad… quiero que hoy seas libre del peso de nuestros secretos…

Harry cerró sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Abraxas que le tomo del brazo. Susurrando un hazlo suplicante.

-Concedo el permiso… -susurro con firmeza desde su silla.

Evangeline abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como la pequeña esfera de luz se transformaba en una flor de loto que fue creciendo lentamente hasta que desde el centro de ella se abrió paso los brazos de Hermione como si emergiera del fondo de un lago de luz. Los pétalos de la flor se transformaron en hermoso vestido que cubría el cuerpo de Hermione.

El cuerpo de Hermione era similar al de un fantasma. Con la misma luz y la misma traslucida.

El corazón de Draco se acelero al verla allí frente a él… tan hermosa igual a un ángel. Desbordante de una magia calidad.

-Gracias… -susurro corriendo sus ojos por todos los presentes hasta detenerse en aquellos que una vez habían sido iguales a los de ella. Se deslizo hasta quedar frente a Evangeline evaluando sus heridas… evaluando su magia… se alejo de ella sin decir palabra alguna y quedo frente a todos y comenzó a susurrar los nombres de aquellos que debían estar en la su recinto.

Desde la pared del fondo el retrato de Hermione miraba todo aquella escena, esperando pacientemente escuchar lo que Hermione revelaría.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas estar aquí?. –pregunto Ginny temblando de miedo.

Hermione ignoro la pregunta cuando sus ojos enfocaron a los de su Draco que derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. Le sonrió y le pico el ojo con picardía. Logrando que Draco sonriera tristemente…

-Harry Potter, Abraxas Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott, Lucios Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred y George Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva Macgonadall, Percy Weasley, Blaise Zabine, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley y Ginny Weasley... son todos los que deben escuchar mis últimas palabras si hay personas ajenas a las que acabo de mencionan les pido que abandonen la biblioteca… con excepción de Evangeline y los elfos presentes.

Tras unas cuantas quejas varias personas salieron de aquel armonioso que una vez había adorado Hermione.

Cuando las mujeres de los Weasley abandonaron el lugar al igual que varios aurores Hermione procedió a seguir hablando.

-La magia que empleado en este cofre es astral… solo los hijos de Harry y el mío serán capaces de lograrla con mucho esfuerzo y estudio… para dar inicio a lectura de mi testamento deben conocer mi nombre… mi verdadero nombre…-corrigió sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes…

Hermione tomo aire y con firmeza y voz clara hablo.

-Yo soy Hermione Jane Malfoy Granger… yo soy Hermione Jane Granger Florence, yo soy Hermione Lily Potter Evans, yo soy Hermione Evangeline… - concluyo Hermione.

Muchos jardearon cubriéndose sus bocas ante la sorpresa y muchos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gemir ya que Hermione desapareció frente a sus ojos y las runas se fusionaron creando nuevas palabras que giraban en espirales en diferentes direcciones siguiendo las notas del cofre de los recuerdos.

Escucharon risas e imágenes comenzaron a ser proyectadas como si se trataran de una larga cinta de fotos mágicas de cuya unión fue creada una película.

Lo primero que se pudo distinguir de aquellas imágenes fue la sonrisa de una hermosa peli roja siendo seleccionada a Gryffindor junto con aquellos que pasarían a formar parte de la historia mágica. Las siguientes imágenes fueron los mejores y peores momentos de Lily y James Potter. Hasta el nacimiento de su primer beber al cual llamaron Hermione, pudieron vislumbrar como la pequeña Hermione pronunciaba sus primeras palabras y daba sus primeros pasos, la felicidad de sus padres y el cariño de sus padrinos. Remus Lupin y Macgonadall, tambien pudieron apreciar la plantación del viejo manzano frente a la habitación de Hermione en la mansión Potter. El llanto de Lily al dar a luz a Harry, la preocupación de James y la sonrisa de Hermione cuando Harry lloro por primera vez.

Las manos de Harry y Hermione entrelazadas cuando dormían juntos en la misma cuna ya que si les mantenía alejado por las noches lloraban. Las sonrisas infantiles de ambos niños cuando jugaba.

Los ojos de Draco se dilataban con cada segundo recordando la historia que Hermione le había contado en aquel mismo lugar.

Narcisa miro incrédula como Dumbledore y la bruja que minutos atrás había despertado la ira de Harry con solo escuchar su voz. Miro horrorizada como los separaban y como los padres de Harry y Hermione morían conociendo el destino cruel que les esperaba a sus hijos. Separándoles y escondiéndoles lo que realmente eran… miro con tristeza a Harry que lloraba en silencio mirando los recuerdos sin pestañar.

Comprendiendo al final el motivo posesivo que mostraba Harry y Hermione uno con el otro. Esa necesidad de estar cerca y cuidarse hasta los extremos de dar su vida para asegurar la existencia del otro. Ellos dos eran hermanos nacidos el mismo año. Eran almas gemelas…

Harry miro aquel recuerdo… el recuerdo del día en que descubrieron su verdad detrás de aquel sentimiento… del aquel fuerte lazo que les hacia inseparables.

Los latidos de su corazón aumentado cuando la miro… y sus recuerdos de aquel día tomaron vida en su memoria, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… se levanto de su silla y se acerco lentamente a la imagen susurro el nombre de su amada como si se tratara de una plegaria que rogaba ser escuchada.

…

_Hermione corría rápidamente contra el viento… su cabello suelto revoleteaba a su alrededor. _

_Se detuvo para consultar su reloj. Estaba cansada, llevaba tres horas buscando a Harry. Estaba preocupada, hacia ya dos días que Sirius se había marchado. Hermione miro suspiro al frente de ella el lago negro, oscuro, turbio, sin embargo tranquilizaba su corazón, era algo mágico como todo lo que la rodeaba en aquel magnifico castillo._

_Suspiro y continuo caminando, solo le faltaba buscarlo allí, y fue en ese momento que frustrada se disponía a regresar al castillo que le vio. _

_Sentado bajo un sauce llorón con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, mirando la puesta de sol. _

_Se acerco lentamente sintiendo su corazón latiendo lentamente. Sintiendo un mar de sentimientos invadirla. Sus piernas temblaba y el oxigeno huía de sus pulmones. _

_Se detuvo a un lado de él y se inclino lentamente a un lado de él. Con la misma lentitud se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y susurro. _

_-El regresara por ti… solo se paciente… yo estoy aquí y no me marchare… -sus palabras alejaron a Harry del abismo cruel de la soledad que sentía en ese momento. De esa tristeza que le consumía al verse una vez solo a pesar de estar rodeado por una multitud de personas que le querían y se preocupaban por él. _

_Harry poso sus ojos pasto en ella. Y Hermione se paralizo. El brillo de aquella mirada le hacían sentir tantas emociones, le recordaba a un perfume, al un susurro lejano, a un hermoso cabello llameante… y sobre todo le recordaba a una sonrisa. Una risa lejana que le estremecía y la llenaba de nostalgia. Los ojos de Harry eran un sueño escondido en lo más profundo de su memoria. _

_Tomo asiento al lado de él. Y recostó su cabeza del hombre de su mejor amigo y él busco su mano y la tomo con fuerza conforme con sus palabras… palabras que ansiaba escuchar._

_Miraron la puesta de sol, tomados de la mano. _

_Hermione cerró sus ojos. Tomando una decisión silenciosa. Se alejo lentamente de Harry, miro el cielo y se puso de pie lentamente sintiendo el frio de la noche. Sintiendo el vacio de su alejamiento, perdiendo el calor de Harry._

_Harry la miro con duda, con temor a que ella tambien se fuera y le dejara._

_Hermione sonrió comprendiendo su temor y le ofreció su mano. Harry la tomo sintiendo de nuevo la calidez, se puso de pie eliminando la distancia que les alejaba. _

_Y en ese momento cuando se miraron a los ojos. Y ese sentimiento que sentía desde la primera vez que se miraron grito con euforia. Sonrieron. _

_Harry poso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hermione y ella ronroneo como una pequeña gatita cerrando sus ojos entregándose aquella caricia. Perdidos en su mundo. Perdidos en ese sentimiento dormido que intentaban entender. Rindiéndose aquel sentimiento que tanto temían experimentar. _

_Hermione poso su mano sobre el pecho de Harry justo en la altura de su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos desbocados. Levanto su mirara y vio a los ojos. _

_-Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado… cuando estoy a tu lado no siento la soledad, la tristeza desaparece…te quiero… -susurro acercándose a los labios de la castaña que cerró sus ojos preparándose para sentir aquellos labios hacer contacto con los de ella. _

_Dumbledore miro la escena con gran pesar. A su lado Sebill les miraba escandalizada. Dumbledore saco su varita de la manga de su túnica azul real susurrando con los ojos fijos aquel hechizo que les llevaría aquel joven árbol donde vivía los recuerdos de aquellos que les amaban esperando ser liberados. _

_Harry se aferro de Hermione cuando sintió como su cuerpo era involuntariamente transportado a un lugar diferente. Ajeno a él. Impidiendo que sus labios se tocaran._

_Hermione respiraba agitada y le miro temerosa. Se separaron lentamente, para mirar en donde estaban. _

_La luna clara iluminaba aquel lugar con una suave luz. A su alrededor aparecieron pequeñas lámparas de papel flotando con una luz tímida en su interior. _

_Un viento tímido les rodeo, dándole la bienvenida. El árbol sobre ellos mostraba hermosa y atrayentes manzanas. _

_-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Harry tomando su varita entre su mano. Dispuesto de proteger su amor. _

_Hermione miro aquellas manzanas y un susurro proveniente del árbol le estremeció. Se acerco hipnotizada por aquel susurro y levanto su mano dispuesta a tocar su corteza. _

_Tres luces diferentes a las lámparas de papel que flotaban a su alrededor giraron alrededor del árbol. _

_Una roja, una azul y una dorada. Las cuales tomaron apariencia humana ante Harry y Hermione._

_Frente a Harry estaba Sirius, frente a Hermione estaba Remus y entre ellos estaba Dumbledore mirando a sus alumnos favoritos. _

_Los cuatros mostraban miradas incrédulas, las cuales se posaron en Dumbledore. _

_Harry camino apresurado hasta su padrino y le abrazo, Hermione más cautelosa se mantuvo bajo la sombra del manzano observándoles. _

_Dumbledore suspiro y miro a la joven alejada, mirándoles con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-Es un hermoso y frondoso manzano. –susurro mirando el árbol. – Un solitario manzano… -suspiro sabiendo que tenía la atención de todos._

_Y fue en ese momento que los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron al mirar a Hermione bajo el árbol. Remus reconoció el lugar rápidamente al notar al solitario manzano en aquella amplia colina y miro con alarma al anciano director._

_-¿Que está sucediendo director?... ¿Por qué estamos todos en este lugar? -pregunto Hermione notando los cuerpos rígidos de Sirius y Remus. _

_Dumbledore acorto la distancia que les separaba._

_-Harry acércate. – pidió el anciano director colocando una de sus envejecidas manos sobre el hombro de Hermione._

_-¿Dumbledore qué piensas hacer…? –pregunto Remus temeroso de que sus sospechas fueran acertadas. _

_-Ha llegado la hora…- Dumbledore suspiro, sabía que debía parar los sentimientos erraros de los jóvenes que representaban la esperanza del mundo mágico. _

_-¡No! ¡Aun son solo son unos niños…! no podrán con la carga… -termino esperanzado de que Dumbledore le escuchara. _

_Hermione y Harry miraron a los dos magos discutir. _

_-¡Director! –llamo Hermione atrayendo la mirada sobre ella. Harry ya le había tomado la mano dándole la fuerza que ella necesitaba para preguntar._

_-Señorita Granyer… usted posee un cofre de oro… una reliquia con un manzano igual a este que no ha podido abrir… -aseguro Dumbledore mirando como los ojos de Hermione se hacían cada vez más grande ante la sorpresa solo le quedo asentir lentamente._

_-¿Es este cofre? –pregunto Dumbledore a la vez que la reliquia se materializaba en sus manos dejando ver las dos H de plata entrelazadas. _

_-¿Pero cómo es que usted…? – trato de preguntar recuperándose de la sorpresa. _

_-Vera señorita Granger este es un objeto muy curioso… ¿sabe lo que realmente es? –pregunto mirándola con curiosidad._

_-He hecho muchas investigaciones al respecto… solo sé que es un objeto mágico de gran valor… mi padres me lo obsequiaron cuando era apenas una bebe. –contesto tras suspirar mirando al director, preguntándose aun como sus padres muggles que en aquella época no tenían conocimiento de la magia podrían poseer tal objeto._

_-Dumbledore aun son unos muchachos… -protesto de nuevo Remus tratando que Dumbledore le escuchara._

_-Tranquilízate lunático… Harry y Hermione ya son unos muchachos muy responsables y maduros… se que podrán con esto… a demás no podemos ocultarlo para siempre. –trato de tranquilizarlo Sirius. _

_-Lupin ocultarles la verdad solo les causara dolor más adelante… el amor que sienten este momento se puede transformar en su enemigo alejándoles de la claridad. Condenándoles... –Remus comprendió las palabras del director y Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Los sentimientos erróneos que se podrían profesar Hermione y Harry era lo que obligaba a Dumbledore a confesarle aquel secreto silencioso, susurrante._

_-¿Director Dumbledore que es ese cofre y porque mi padres lo tenían? –pregunto Hermione movida por la curiosidad._

_-Mi querida Hermione. –susurro Dumbledore sonrojando a Hermione ante tales palabras cariñosas. – este hermoso cofre, es similar a un pensadero… ¿sabes lo que es un pensadero? –pregunto espero que Hermione respondiera._

_-Si señor… he leído sobre ellos, es magia avanzada que muestra los recuerdos de su poseedor… - Dumbledore no se sorprendió. Conocía la inteligencia de la pequeña, una inteligencia extraordinaria. Superior a la de su madre y que la del mismísimo Tom Riddle._

_Sirius sonrió negando con su cabeza al escuchar el tono de Hermione similar al de Lily. _

_-Bien, este cofre es como un pensadero Hermione… esta reliquia perteneció a una familia mágica… una familia muy antigua…_

_-¿Pero cómo es que mi padres lo tenían? –pregunto nuevamente interrumpiendo al anciano._

_-Porque los legítimos dueños se lo confiaron. – Hermione miro a Dumbledore confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso para alguien como ella era realmente frustrante. _

_Dumbledore la miro a los ojos y luego miro la lejanía como si pudiera ver algo que ellos no alcanzaban a distinguir._

_-Este cofre es como un pensadero, cada familia mágica con largas generaciones poseen un objeto mágico único e inigualable. Este cofre le pertenece a una familia mágica antigua. Y esconde miles de secretos. Sin embargo solo muestra aquellos que el corazón que le sujeta anhela saber. Las memorias de todos aquellos que le poseyeron están guardados en su interior. El cofre de los sueños fue el nombre dado por el mismo Merlín en persona. Su creador. –Hermione jardeo con sorpresa, mirando incrédula a Dumbledore. –Usted a un no ha podido abrir el cofre. –confirmo el viejo mago ante el asentimiento de Hermione. –eso se debe a que en esta ocasión el cofre necesita dos personas para ser abierto. _

_-Pero yo no soy hija de magos… mis padres son muggles como usted ya lo sabe… es imposible que pertenezca a una familia magia al menos… al menos que mis padres… no sean mis padres… -concluyo pálida y temerosa de aquella conclusión._

_-Brillante como siempre su deducción señorita Granger… este cofre les fue confiados al matrimonio Granger junto a una bebe…_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza rápidamente, retrocediendo unos pasos. Harry sostuvo su mano aun confundido y sin comprender que tenía que ver su padrino, Remus y él en aquella conversación y sobre todo la oposición de Remus a que les fuera revelado el secreto de la procedencia de Hermione. _

_-Pequeña… tu corazón se confunde… no cierres tu mente… sabes que no pertenecías junto aquellos que te han amado durante todos estos años… tu corazón lo presentías, sin embargo tu mente callo cada sospecha… _

_-¿Quiénes son ellos…? ¿Porque me abandonaron…? ¿Y porque hasta ahora se me revela? –pregunto desesperada llorando llena de frustración, descubriendo que toda su vida era una vil mentira._

_-Tus padres te amaban con locura… -susurro Remus… _

_-Pero debían alejarte de ellos por tu propio bien… -concluyo Sirius mirándola con pesar, recordando los días junto aquella familia…_

_-¿Ustedes saben quiénes son? –pregunto Harry sorprendido._

_-Sabes Hermione yo estuve presente cuando tu padre y tu sembraban este manzano. –susurro Sirius acercándose al árbol.-Hermione le miro sorprendida. –eras tan pequeña, reías feliz junto a ellos. Eras tan traviesa… -concluyo tocando la corteza del árbol. _

_-¿Quienes son mis padres? –pregunto desesperada, la mirada entristecida de Remus y Sirius la llenaba de angustia y desesperación._

_-Tus padres eran grandes magos, puros de corazón… como el tuyo y el de Harry. –hablo Dumbledore tomando las manos temblorosas de Hermione donde dejo el cofre de oro. _

_Hermione le sostuvo notando que era más pesado de lo que recordaba…_

_-Tus padres murieron protegiendo a la última esperanza del mundo mágico y protegiéndote a ti Hermione. _

_Harry retrocedió cuando escuchando aquellas palabras mirando asustado los ojos de Dumbledore que le miraban. _

_-¿Protegiendo a Harry? –pregunto Hermione en susurro sin levantar el rostro mirando fijamente el cofre que escondía su verdadera procedencia. _

_-Harry toca el cofre por favor. –pidió Dumbledore tomando una mano de muchacho. – la única forma que se abra es que sienta la magia de los dos rosarle. –les informo._

_Harry asintió y lo toco abriendo aquella caja que dejo fluir unas suaves notas de piano. _

_Una imagen se proyecto dejando ver a Lily y James Potter sosteniendo dos niños entre sus brazos… y de esa forma una a una las imágenes fotográficas se proyectaron revelando el secreto tan bien escondido._

_Hermione miro a Harry con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y Harry solo asintió lentamente ante la silenciosa pregunta de Hermione._

_-Eres mi hermana princesa…- susurro lentamente._

_Hermione se arrojo a sus brazos aprisionándolo con fuerza… llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. _

_Los tres magos miraban a los hermanos aceptándose. Abrazándose con fuerza por haberse reencontrado bajo el manzano. _

_-Lamento interrumpirles… hay algo que deben saber… -continuo Albus mirándoles con pesar. –no deben revelar el secreto que se les ha revelado. Nadie ajeno a nosotros debe saber que son hermanos… ya que sobre el secreto revelado yace la maldición del silencio. –Dumbledore izo una pausa mirando a los jóvenes que le miraban atento. –la maldición es similar al juramento inquebrantable. Solo puede ser revelado por ustedes dos… sin embargo deben recordar que aquel que escuche el secreto estará maldito… _

_-¿Aque se refiere? - pregunto Hermione ahogando un gemido…_

_-Me refiero que ustedes pueden revelar el secreto de sus lazos, sin embargo si aquel que conoce su secreto lo revela a otra persona morirá en el mismo instante que sus labios terminen de pronunciar el secreto… y de esa forma daría comienzo una cadena de muerte… que solo la muerte de alguno de ustedes dos podría parar… porque la desaparición de alguno de ustedes rompe la maldición que yace sobre sus cabezas…_

_-¿Por qué han maldecido nuestros lazos…? ¿Quién pudo ser tan vil para condenarnos al este secreto que nos consumirá con el tiempo? –pregunto Hermione indignada. _

_-Esa fue la única forma que se encontró para mantener el secreto que esconde tus lazos sanguíneos con Harry. La única forma de protegerte… y alejarte de caos… -concluyo Dumbledore…_

_-¿Entonces porque usted no está muerto? –pregunto Harry. Arrepintiéndose al ver la mirada de Dumbledore sobre él._

_-Porque había un excepción. Una sola excepción. Solo podía decírselo a ustedes dos… a nadie más… si rompía ese requisito fallecería en el mismo instante… ahora no podre repetir o insinuar que son hermanos… Harry y Hermione Potter… en sus manos yace el destino del mundo mágico… el cofre les revelara lo que su corazón anhela saber… y guardara sus recuerdos… guardaras sus vivencias… será la única muestra que pertenece a una misma familia. Manténganse firmes… y saldrán victoriosos ante la oscuridad que nos asecha… ellos confiaban en ustedes… les amaban con tanto fervor que murieron para protegerlos y asegurar la paz de nuestro mundo… orgullezcan a sus padres… _

_Hermione oculto su rostro en pecho de Harry._

_-Estamos de nuevo juntos hermano… y nadie podrá separarnos… siempre… siempre estaré a tu lado… no te dejare solo nunca más… _

_-Nunca nadie podrá alejarnos de nuevo… no permitiré que me abandones mi amada princesa… -susurro bajo el manzano un juramento que les amarraría para siempre… desapareciendo frente a los ojos de Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius quien susurro con pesar… _

_-Sus lazos serán de ahora en adelante mal interpretados por todo aquel que vea el amor que profesan uno por el otro. –los ojos de Hermione les miraron ante de desvanecerse por completo._

…

Todos detrás de Harry miraban perplejos uno a uno los recuerdos de Harry y Hermione junto y los recuerdos de Hermione por separados… ellos eran testigos de sus lazos… y el peso del secreto que escondían lo que realmente eran. HERMANOS.

Las runas formaron nuevas palabras y Hermione reapareció junto a Harry.

-Lo sientes Harry… es la libertad… -susurro para luego girarse y ver como Ginny se sostenía la cabeza y sus ojos se mostraban desorbitados mientras su cuerpo temblaba compulsivamente negándose a creer.

-Por muchos años hemos callado lo que somos y lo que seremos para siempre… hermanos… Harry y yo somos hijos de Lily y James Potter. Nuestros padrinos fueron grandes magos… leyendas vivientes, hermosas personas que tuvimos la fortuna de conocer… Sirius Black… con su sonrisa picara y mirada juguetona… padrino de mi hermano Harry… y Remus Lupin, mi padrino Remus, inteligente y precavido… un hombre lobo… un hombre valeroso… el padre de mi querido Teddy. –Harry se giro para enfrentarlos a todos…

-No nos juzguen… no fue nuestra intensión ocultar nuestros lazos… solo les protegíamos de las consecuencias que representaba saberlo… de la carga… por años callamos ante las malas lenguas… no ocultamos nuestro amor porque sería la perdición de ambos… negar lo que éramos…necesitábamos recuperar los años perdidos… nos necesitábamos uno al otro… mucho de ustedes les dieron nombre a nuestros sentimientos… mucho nos creyeron amantes y otros como Luna descubrieron el secreto. Sin embargo no les reprochamos, les comprendíamos. –concluyo Harry mirando a Ginny que le miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

Hermione retomo la palabra.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes tienes los ojos empañados de tristeza a causa de mi partida, se que algunos siente frustración de no poder salvarme de mi destino… se que se sienten impotentes de verme desaparecer…. Quiero que escuchen mis palabras con atención… estoy feliz… si estoy feliz… feliz de haber nacido en este tiempo… de haber compartido con cada uno de ustedes, momentos llenos de felicidad, momentos llenos de tristezas y amargura… si Harry y yo no les hubiéramos tenido… Merlín sabe lo que hubiera sido de nuestro destino… les quiero a todos… y aprecio cada recuerdo que conserva mi memoria…mi siclo en este mundo termino… debía desaparecer… sin embargo no lo hare por completo porque vivo en sus memorias… y eso me hará estar presentes en sus corazones… recuerden todos nuestros momentos compartidos… vamos sonrían para mi… rían por mi y sobre todo vivan el día a día con una sonrisa en el rostro… y deseo que cuando me recuerden, recuerden esos momentos que los que reímos juntos… Abraxas… mi mayor orgullo… mi amado hijo… por favor sigue el camino que te indicado… se feliz por mi… no te encierres en tu mundo… no te refugies en los libros… no le cierres las puerta a la felicidad… sigue tus sueños, te amo mi pequeño…

Harry… mi adorado y olvidadizo hermanito… cuando escuche tu primer llanto reí de alegría… ¿lo recuerdas…? están en los recuerdos de nuestros padres… sin embargo si lloras en este momento por mí, llorare de dolor… no sufras por mi… iré junto a nuestros padres y esperaremos por ti por años… nunca nos cansaremos de esperarte… quiero que vivas Harry… que vivas al lado de tus hijos… ofrecerle el amor y cariño que se te fue negado… ese amor y cariño que te entregue. Protégelos y has de ellos maravillosas personas… diles que no teman, que están a la altura de nuestro apellido… lo mismo va para ti hijo mío…

Draco amor mío… me duele dejarte de nuevo… debes odiarme… debes maldecirme por hacerte sufrir una vez más… lo lamento… lamento dejarte de nuevo… la soledad que te aprisiona desaparecerá… sigue siendo esa hermosa persona que me mostraste estos últimos días… no abandones Abraxas, recuerda todo lo que te dije de él… cuídalo y protégelo… te amo…. Y te amare aun después de mi muerte… se feliz por favor… no pierdas el camino a casa…

Theo persigue tus sueños. No caigas de nuevo en ese mundo de penumbras del que rescate… sigue viviendo y protege a la pequeña Evangeline… ella es tu hija una parte de mi… ella te mostrara el camino de la felicidad… no sufras por mi partida. Recuérdame con una sonrisa y no con amargura… te quiero amigo…

Ron… oh Ron… tantos años de amistad… tantos años de discusiones sin sentidos y sueños compartidos… Ron cuida de mi hermano… protegerlo de su dolor… y se feliz recuerda aquellos tiempos compartidos donde reíamos y cometíamos locuras por seguir a Harry. Ron se feliz…

Molly. Gracias por aceptarnos a Harry y a mí como tus hijos, por cuidarnos durante aquellos veranos y días festivos… por ofrecernos tu hogar y tus abrazos cariñosos que durante años no salvaron del frio invierno de la ausencia de nuestros padres… gracias por ser mi madre…

Cissy… me duele tanto dejarte, de dejar a la familia… lamento no poder volver escuchar tus palabras y abrazos en esos días donde me consumía el dolor de la desolación. Gracias por ser mi pilar y despejar mi mundo cuando estaba nublado y amenazaba con una tormenta que me ahogaría… te ruego que recuerdes aquellas promesas que me izo… por favor no las olvides…

Lucios… nadie creería que encontré a un padre en ti… pero eso fue lo que ha sido durante todos estos años… gracias por aceptarme… por favor cuide de la familia en estos momentos que me he ido…

Arthur usted tambien fue un ejemplo de fortaleza que nos alentó a Harry y a mí a continuar… siempre admiramos ese amor hacia a sus hijos… siempre nos imaginamos como seria nuestro padre y allí en nuestro recuerdos usted aparecía… cuide de mi hermano…

Fred, George… ustedes representaron una gran amenaza para mí en nuestra época en Hogwarts siempre haciendo locuras, en las que me veía obligada a participar para cuidarles las espaldas… les quiero como si fuesen mis hermanos...

Luna, amiga. Recuerda nuestra conversaciones, recuerda la promesa que me has hecho y amalo, amalo como nadie le amado y protégelo de sí mismo, muéstrale el camino que debe seguir y aléjalo de la oscuridad que amenaza con ensombrecer sus ojos.

Neville, en estos últimos años nos has ofrecido tu amistad sincera, lamento si alguna vez te cause daño o te hice sentir mal… gracias por siempre estar allí para nosotros… estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Blaise, tranquilo que no me olvidado de ti… he reconocer que en estos últimos tiempo me sorprendiste, gracias por tratar de ayudarme, por ayudarnos a todos y mostrarnos que dentro de esa petulancia y arrogancia que le muestras al mundo hay un hombre honorable y bondadoso, gracias por estar allí en estos últimos días. Cuida de Theo por favor…

Minerva, mi querida minerva, aun recuerdo ese día que fuiste a mi casa y me dijiste que era una bruja… aun recuerdo esas sonrisas y tu mirada llena de orgullo, recuerdo tus lágrimas cuando te llame madrina aquella tarde soleada cuando me enseñabas a transfiguraciones. Siempre fuiste una constante en mi vida, me sentía feliz quien alguien tan inteligente y recto sintiera orgullo por mi… me obligaste a esforzarme más en los estudios y hacerme la mujer que fui… gracias por ser una gran amiga…

Bill, Charlie. Gracias por todos esos momentos que compartimos por todo lo que me han enseñado… gracias a ustedes es que pude crear esta magia que me mantiene frente a ustedes y esa posición que me mantuvo con vida todos estos años. Gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de despedirme y decir aquello que no pude decir en vida… les quiero…

Evangeline… cruel y dulce Evangeline, tiempo, espacio, dimensiones y vacío…dejarlo atrás y crece junto a Theo… será un padre maravilloso y tú serás la mejor hija que pueda tener… pero debes quedarte… debes dejar que tiempo siga su curso. Se lo que has hecho y te lo agradezco. Tambien te agradezco que sanaras el alma de Harry y le impidieras morir y mantenerme con vida después de ser envenenada. Por favor Evangeline no intervengas…

Evangeline negó con la cabeza… cuatro poderosos corazones esperaban suplicantes por un milagro que ella podría otorgarles. No podía negarles ese deseo, su amor por ella era tanto que le ahogaba, ellos la necesitaban y ella se las regresaría y pagaría el precio de aquel deseo hasta que su corazón se detuviera y dejara respirar.

Draco se paro imponente de su silla y se acerco a Hermione que le miro sorprendida. Y pregunto con voz estruendosa, autoritaria, llena de dolor e ira.

-¿Quién te enveneno…? ¿Quién te alejo de mí? –exigió saber dispuesto a torturar dolorosamente aquel ser despreciable que le había robado a su amor.

-Ya me ocupado de esa persona... –susurro desvaneciéndose al tiempo que las runas volvían a fundirse y forman nuevas palabras que seguían girando en espirales.

Hermione apareció sobre el cofre con el pergamino en mano.

-Lo que les leeré a continuación es mi última voluntad. –hablo con voz clara e imponente para hacerse escuchar. –yo que posee muchos nombre y tambien riquezas he decidido darle algo a cada uno de los presentes como muestra de agradecimiento, amor y amistad. Para mis queridos Fred y George Weasley le dejo aquello que por tantos años habían estado luchando. El Edificio inclinado de la calle confusión en Francia, para que puedan extender su negocio más allá de las fronteras. Y llevarle sus bromas a todos los estudiantes irresponsables… queridos hermanos les abro las puertas de las fronteras…- los gemelos escuchaban incrédulos… ellos habían estado reuniendo durante muchos años el dinero para comprar el edificio y aun les faltaba una fuerte suma de dinero, sin embargo allí estaba. Percy les entrego los documentos a sus hermanos y un juego de llaves doradas. Hermione sonrió al ver sus rostros.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ustedes. –les susurro. – y temo que no es suficiente. –concluyo.

-Es más que suficiente… -se apresuro hablar George.

- Querida Hermione. –termino Fred agradecido.

-No es nada chicos. Para mi estimada Luna Lovegood. –la aludía miro a Hermione fijamente. –Le dejo un captura sueños junto al zafiro de media luna. –Percy entrego el extraño objeto redondo hecho de un material que parecía mecatillo, con extrañas formas dentro del circulo, de los extremos del circulo colgaban plumas de vistosos colores que se mecían lentamente por un viento invisible que a su vez sonaban como campañillas. Luna lo tomo con manos temblorosas. Percy abrió la caja negra aterciopelada alargada donde el zafiro se mostraba imponente en su forma de media luna rodeado de polvo de plata sujeto a una cadena de oro blanco. Sin embargo a Luna le había fascinado mas el extraño atrapa sueños que la joya en sí.

Hermione sonrió.

-Tenías razón Luna… si existían los atrapas sueños… -susurro feliz de verla.

-¡Te lo dije Hermione…! los nagles no mienten – Luna la miro con emoción dejando caer un sueño.

-Luna quiero pedirte que escribas sobre lo que realmente paso, el motivo de mi muerte, habrán muchas especulaciones referentes a ella. Especulación que podrían darle problemas a la familia, por favor asegúrate que no hayan mal entendidos. No tengas reparo al contar toda la verdad – Luna asintió lentamente ante la petición de Hermione.

-Para Molly y Arthur Weasley… -los nombraron miraron a Hermione. Molly mantenía un pañuelo sobre su rostro, sin embargo miraba a Hermione con sus ojos enrojecidos. –a ustedes les dejo una segunda miel… para que aviven ese fuerte amor que les ha mantenido unidos por tantos años… quiero que revivan esos momentos felices que han estado juntos… podrán ir a donde quieran… no importa el lugares a los que decidan ir… y no deben preocuparse por los gastos de su viaje… Percy por favor entrégales las credenciales de viaje a tus padres… -pidió Hermione. –ya todo ha sido arreglado por ministerio. Todos sus gastos serán pagados inmediatamente.

Molly ahogo un sollozo con su pañuelo húmedo, Arthur tomo las credenciales de las manos de su hijo susurrándoles un gracia a Hermione.

-Para Neville Longbottom, dejo algo que tambien ha estado deseando. Una entrevista con el Maximin Ferodo. Espero que logres entrar en el circulo Herbolario de Nepal.

Percy le entrego una carta a Neville donde iban especificados el lugar de dicha entrevista y la fecha en la misma donde se efectuaría.

- Bill Weasley, a quien le agradezco por la ayuda de hacer esta lectura posible mediante este método… le dejo los códigos utilizados y la traducción de las runas… -Percy le entrego una libreta de notas donde iban todo el contenido descifrado de aquellas runas.

-Para Blaise… quiero aclarar que no tenía idea de que darte… si aunque te parezca imposible no tenía idea alguna… sin embargo encontré algo que te gustaría poseer. Y que más que el restaurante italiano en el cual éramos socios… te sedo las acciones del negocio. Sé que cuidaras bien de él. Sé que no te hubiera justado lidiar con alguien más que no fuese conmigo… así que no te quise poner en aprietos… y bien es todo mucho… no lo dejes caer… porque si lo hacer regresare del más allá y te lanzare el mas de los dolorosos crucios que puedan existir. Y sabes que no miento.

Blaise asintió tragando pesado. Y porque no algo pálido tambien ante el miedo que le infundía Hermione aun después de muerta.

-Mi querido Rubeus Hagrid… amigo de mis padres, de mi hermano y mío… eres un hombre fuerte y valeroso… te estimo mucho Hagrid. Hogwarts no hubiera sido lo mismo si no te hubiéramos conocido mi hermano y yo… y sobre todo no sería lo mismo si tus acéntricas criaturas por las que sientes tanta pasión… por ello te dejo una colección de dinosaurios del mundo muggle, son criaturas misteriosas y extrañas… pero sé que podrás cuidar de ella. Después todo realizar el hechizo que las reanimo fue sumamente complejo… sin embargo se que vale la pena…

Hagrid al igual que Molly oculto sus gruesas lagrimas bajo una manta que llevaba en sus manos.

Percy acerco una enorme caja de cristal donde mantenían las mini criaturas cautivas. Una serba completa con las criaturas en ellas. Criaturas que Hagrid miraba fascinado y los presentes curiosos. Percy le entrego una guía alimenticia de los dinosaurios, de su descripción y su historia.

-Para Charlie Weasley. Este presente significa mucho para mí Charlie… a ti te dejo una casa… se que posees una muy hermosa donde vives cómodo con tu familia… sin embargo no posees una en Londres… por ello te dejo una… para que puedas pasas largas temporadas cerca de tus hermanos y padres… se que tu trabajo amerita mucho de tu atención y que lo amas… pero tambien se que amas a tu familia… me gustaría que compartieras mucho mas con ellos y no una vez por año como lo has venido haciendo durante años…

Percy le entrego una llave dorada a su hermano junto con documentación de la casa y la dirección de esta.

-Minerva Macgonadall, a ti te obsequio mi abrigo de piel de oso polar y sus prendas ajuntas. Para esos días largos en Hogsmeade cuidando de los pequeños alumnos traviesos…

Minerva tomo la caja roja que en le entregaba Percy donde un abrigo blanco estaba doblado perfectamente. Acaricio la piel dejando fluir sus lagrimas… ella le había obsequiado aquel abrigo a Hermione… y en muchas ocasiones le había visto hacer uso de él.

-Para mi querida Narcisa… se cuanto te gustan las joyas Narcisa por ello todas las que poseo, serán tuyas… a acepción de aquellas que me fueron heredadas por mis madres y abuelas… - Percy ahora se dirigió hasta Narcisa con una gran cofre lleno de joyas que se abrió para ella, y sin poder evitar jardeo al ver tantas piedras preciosas juntas… la mayor parte de las joyas habían sido regalos de Draco.

- Lucios Malfoy, una decisión difícil… no sabía que podría ser bueno para un hombre que lo tiene todo… después de un año pensando… creo que pude dar con lo que realmente le gustaría poseer. –Percy se acerco al mago y le dio un gran cofre de bronce. En donde un huevo dorado se mostraba orgulloso.

-Es un huevo de dragón dorado. No crece mucho, fue difícil dar con uno de ellos, y el ministerio te otorgado un permiso especial para mantenerlo en la mansión. Espero que cuides de él, que el cuidara de ti.

Lucios acaricio el huevo con las puntas de los dedos, admirando cada detalle de este.

Hermione sonrió y continúo.

-Theo… Theodore Nott… a ti te dejo la clínica de criaturas mágicas y tambien uno de las clínicas del mundo muggle que le pertenecían a mis padres. La clínica esta al sur de Londres los detalles referentes y los documentos que te nombran mi heredero te serán entregados en este momento por Percy. –el nombrado izo entrega de los documentos a Theo que los tomo algo confundido.

-Evangeline. Hermione Evangeline… tu eres la elegida para guardar el libro que más he amado en mundo. Y sé que amas con el mismo cariño que yo lo hago. Te dejo Hogwarts una historia.

Harry, y Draco se pusieron de pie al escuchar nombrar el libro. Dispuesto a tomarlo. Hermione adivinando sus intensiones se apresuro a agregar.

-Este libro le pertenece a Eva… si pretenden hacer uso de él, deberá ser bajo su consentimiento. –Evangeline tomo el libro con gran esfuerzo y lo abrazo contra su regazo, temblando de alegría y dolor al sostener nuevamente ese libro entre sus manos.

-Gracias por regresarlo a mis manos. –susurro ahogando el llanto.

-Eva, Harry me ha pedido el libro, espero que se lo prestes en la menor brevedad posible. Es lo único que te pido. –Evangeline asintió lentamente.

Harry suspiro ante aquellas palabras.

-Para Teddy Lupin. Hijo de mi padrino Remus le dejo una pequeña fortuna. Deseo que este dinero que te dejo sea empleado en tus estudios mágicos y la carrera que elijas más adelante. Tambien deseo que sea empleada en la reconstrucción de la casa Lupin. –Percy le dio la llave que abría una cámara en Gringotts.

-Para el mejor amigo que me llevo al punto de querer suicidarme lanzándome de la torre de astronomía durante los años en Hogwarts… para Ronald Weasley… le dejo la casa de playa en mundo muggle. Esa donde pasaste tu luna de miel… es tuya. –Ron asintió lentamente, sin realmente prestar atención a las palabras de Hermione. Solo la miraba frente a él tan inalcanzable.

-Abraxas Malfoy… mi único hijo y por lo tanto mi único heredero de mi fortuna… mi hijo podrá hacerse cargo de todos los negocios permaneciente a mi familia muggle cuando este cumpla los 18 años. Estarás al mando de la cadena de hospitales y clínicas de Londres, Francia e Italia. Tambien podrás tomar posesión de las propiedades de mi familia muggle. En las bóvedas de Gringotts está mi cámara con todo el dinero que acumulado durante todos estos años. Tambien heredaras el 20 % de mis acciones en las empresas Malfoy. Y el cincuenta de las empresas Potter. Desde este momento puedes tomar posesión de todos mis libros y objeto que consideres de valor. Lo que no desees puedes donarlo… pero me gustaría que conservaras los libros. Fueron mi mayor tesoro amado hijo.

-Draco Malfoy. Te hago responsable de la fortuna de nuestro hijo. Espero que le enseñes bien a administrarlo. A ti te dejo mi chelo. Nuestras alianzas, mi colección de arte y la organización internacional de beneficencia. En sus seis ámbitos… Narcisa te explicara luego todas sus funciones. Pera esta organización dejo una suma de dinero que será donada al orfanato Albus Dumbledore. Confió en ti amor.

-Harry… mi querido hermano… te regreso lo que te pertenece… te regreso el cofre de recuerdos y te doy el permiso de comer de mis dulces manzanas. –Hermione sonrió. –Harry deseo tu felicidad, deseo que haiga luz en tu camino. Hermano el castillo en Escocia te pertenece, se que te dije que viviríamos allí algún día… lamento no poder cumplir esa promesa… tenía un marido muy testarudo que no me dejaba ir… -sonrió mirando a Draco.

-Para Percy Weasley. Por sus años de amistad y servicio en el ministerio bajo mis órdenes. Le dejo el despacho de leyes del callejón Diagon. Espero que te pongas al frente, confió en tus conocimientos y tu pasión por la justicia para hacer lo correcto y luchar contra la opresión que sufren algunas criaturas y personas de bajos y altos recursos. Espero que puedas con todo el departamento…

Percy miro a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados… nunca creyó que le dejaría al cargo de todo el despacho de leyes mágicas… más de 30 personas estarían bajo su mando.

-Yo Hermione Evangeline Lily Jane Malfoy Potter Granger… sí que es largo…-se quejo Hermione. – En mis plenas facultades mentales. Exijo que mi cuerpo sea calcinado y mis cenizas sean depositadas junto las tumbas de mis Padres biológicos en la menor brevedad posible.

Las miradas incrédulas se posaron sobre Hermione. Luna y Neville bajaron la cabeza. Ellos habían firmado constatando que Hermione estaba lucida en el momento de hacer aquella exigencia.

-¡No! –negó rotundamente Draco al mismo tiempo que Abraxas, Harry y Theo. – de ninguna manera lo permitiré. –continuo parándose frente al fantasma o fuera lo que fuese Hermione en ese momento.

-Deben comprender que es un peligro que mi cuerpo sea sepultado. No hay magia que lo proteja, puede ser profanado. Puede ser transformado en inferí o utilizado para propósitos oscuros. En mi mente hay más de lo que han visto…

-Debes volverte polvo… -susurro Evangeline hablando por primera vez, atrayendo la atención sobre ella. –si el cuerpo de Hermione es profanado, su alguien extrae el corazón de su pecho y lo come, le otorgara vida eterna o le robara media vida. Depende de que tan oscuro sea aquel que cometa tal atrocidad. Si se toma una hebra de su cabello puede y susurra el nombre de alguien y si lo cortan matara aquel sea nombrado inmediatamente, si se toma una parte de su piel compuesta de ese antídoto creado por ella. Ese veneno podría destruir a miles… el cuerpo de Hermione esta maldito al igual que el mío… por ello debemos volvernos polvo. –concluyo Evangeline mirando a Hermione borrosa a causa de la pérdida de sangre y el la escasa magia que recorría su cuerpo en un intento inútil de regenerar sus heridas.

Hermione asintió lentamente, dejando en un mutismo a los presentes.

-¡De ninguna manera…! -siguió oponiéndose Harry. –no permitiré que seas calcinada.

-Debemos proteger a las personas que amamos Harry. Debemos proteger a este mundo. –Hermione poso una mano sobre la mejilla de Harry deseando poder sentirlo.

-Podemos proteger tu cuerpo con la misma magia que fue protegido el de Albus Dumbledore. –sugirió Macgonadall pasmada con la idea de reducir el cuerpo de Hermione a polvo.

-No es suficiente… el deseo de hacer mal es más fuerte que cualquier hechizo pronunciado por almas desesperadas. –susurro nuevamente Evangeline.

-Harry debes llevar mis cenizas y depositarlas junto a las tumbas de nuestros padres. –le pidió Hermione mirando a su hermano.

-Me opongo a quemar tu cuerpo Hermione. Nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario.

-Es una lástima. -Los ojos de Hermione derramaron lágrimas…

-Señora Malfoy todos se oponen no puedo hacer nada… lo siento… -se disculpo el ministro...

-Esta vez será la última que les hable… espero que sean felices…

Hermione se adentro entre las espirales de runas y las cuales giraron con más intensidad alrededor de Hermione volviendo en espirales de luz. Hermione cerró sus ojos y les dio la espalda y se sumergió lentamente en el cofre que tras una explosión de luz se cerró.

Abraxas corrió hasta el cofre y trato de abrirlo… sin embargo no pudo… llamo a su madre. Cayendo de rodillas.

-Lo siento joven Malfoy el cofre solo puede ser abierto por su legitimo dueño… y dudo mucho que en este momento el fragmento de alma de Hermione que se encuentra allí adentro quiera hablar con alguno de ustedes. Recuerden que ella era muy obstinada. –concluyo el ministro recogiendo todos sus documentos algo cansado dispuesto a marcharse de aquella fría mansión llena de pena y tristeza.

Theo se acerco a Evangeline que con el revuelo que había creado la exigencia de Hermione y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Papá- susurro Evangeline mirando a Theo que asintió con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… -papá dame un nombre. –suplico apretando el libro contra su pecho.

-Hermione Evangeline Merlina Nott Granger. –susurro mirando como la pequeña asentía lentamente con su cabeza mostrando una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias… -susurro cediendo a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

…

Ginny salió de aquella biblioteca sin que nadie notara su partida. En el testamento de Hermione no había nada referente a ella. Cuando Hermione revelo haber sido envenenada había sentido el terror recorrer sus venas… Ginny se dejo caer en un pasillo oscuro de la mansión. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas que ella no notaba…

Recordaba cada uno de aquellos recuerdos mostrado por Hermione… aun no asimilaba que Harry y ella eran hermanos… lamento haberle envenado, sin embargo ella no sabía que ellos eran hermanos… no era su culpa… no era su culpa que ellos no confiaran en nadie… que se mostraran tan unidos y que dejaran que confundieran su amor… no podía arrepentirse de haberla envenenado… Hermione le había quitado todo… el amor de sus padres, el amor de su marido. El amor de sus hijos… el amor de sus hermanos. Siempre había sido una sombra de la perfecta Hermione. Quien siempre tuvo lo que ella deseo poseer. Si ella no tenía la culpa de ayudarla a morir. Después de todo ella ya estaba muriendo…

Ella no había matado a la salvadora del mundo… a la hermana de Harry.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza… le dolía, palpitaba con fuerza que parecía querer partirse a la mitad.

Narcisa y Molly subieron hasta la habitación de Hermione y buscaron entre su almario una prenda digna de ella, pura, sencilla que resaltara su belleza frágil.

Draco, Abraxas y Harry, se habían negado a meterla en un ataúd…cuando sugirieron la idea los tres se habían vuelto dementes. Casi mataron al pobre Ron…

Abraxas estaba solo en la biblioteca frente al retrato de Hermione que le ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Madre… -le llamo en un susurro quebrado… sin embargo el retrato de Hermione solo paso una página de su libro sin prestarle atención.

-Madre por favor míreme… -suplico Abraxas aun de rodillas frente a retrato.

-Se que está escuchando… se que le ha molestado que no calcinemos su cuerpo… pero no puedo hacerlo… no puedo ni siquiera considerar la idea… debe entender mi dolor. –Abraxas se sostuvo de sus manos con mirada gacha llorando.

El retrato de Hermione no aguanto el llanto de Abraxas y dejo su libro a un lado y se paró de la como silla y miro con tristeza a su hijo.

-Abraxas. –susurro atrayendo la inmediata atención del muchacho.

-Si madre...

-Levántate… eres un Malfoy… un Potter… nosotros no nos derrumbamos… somos fuertes… -le reprendió Hermione con mirada dura.

Abraxas se levanto y se irguió con dificulta, ante la mirada fija de Hermione que sonrió al verlo de pie.

-Ahora limpia tu rostro… -le pidió con suavidad…

Abraxas asintió y con sus manos trato de limpiar su rostro.

-Lo entiendes Abraxas… puedes comprenderlo ahora… aunque caigas y creas que no tienes fuerza para levantarte debes hacerlo con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan… aunque el llanto amargo moje tus mejillas posees las manos para secarlas… eres fuerte… -concluyo Hermione.

Abraxas sintió ganas nuevamente de llorar. Sin embargo las palabras de su madre alimentaba un poco esa fortaleza que cría pérdida.

-Madre… ¿mamá en donde está el Giratiempos…? –pregunto tras de suspirar y aclarar su voz.

Hermione le miro a los ojos, y negó lentamente con la cabeza…

-Abraxas regresar en el tiempo hasta el momento de mi muerte no te ayudara a mantenerme con vida… hijo mío solo te lastimaras mas a ti mismo al revivir el momento… debes aceptar que he muerto…

-¡No! ¡Nunca lo hare! Por favor madre… dígame donde está el Giratiempos… -suplico una vez más caminado hacia Hermione quedando a centímetros del su pintura.

-Lo siento Abraxas pero no puedo revelarte el lugar donde se encuentra. No puedo permitir que te lastimes aun más…

-Lo necesito madre… lo necesito… por favor… no regresare hasta el momento de su muerte lo juro… -Abraxas recostó su frente del lienzo.

Hermione deseo acariciar su cabello, deseo abrazarlos…

-Prometes que no iras hasta el momento de mi muerte… ¿que no intentaras lastimarte aun mas? –le pregunto rendida ante el dolor de su hijo.

Abraxas le miro con los ojos brillantes y asintió lentamente.

-El Giratiempos está en un lugar a la vista de todo aquel que desee apreciarlo, sin embargo no puede ser alcanzado…

Abraxas escucho leas palabras de su madre… el ya había visto el Giratiempos y en ese momento podía apreciarlo colgando de su cuello.

Levanto lentamente su mano hasta llevarlo al objeto.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y Abraxas hundió lentamente sus dedos en el lienzo sorprendido hundió sus dedos mas hasta rosar el objeto… metió su mano y lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo extrajo del lienzo.

-Seria tu próximo regalo de cumpleaños… -sonrió Hermione con tristeza. –no deseo que te lastimes mas con el…

-Te prometo que no lo hare madre…

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy Theo limpiaba gentilmente las heridas del pequeño cuerpo de su hija, preguntándose quién le había lastimado con aquella crueldad.

A un lado de la cama reposaba aquel libro antiguo que deseaba poder leer Harry.

Harry miraba a Theo y la devoción con la que curaba a Hermione. Se oprimió el corazón al recordar que aquella pequeña no era su Hermione, no era su hermana. Miro el libro sobre la mesa y se acerco lentamente a él. Estiro su mano para cogerlo sin embargo una poderosa magia le impedía que le rosara con sus dedos.

Theo miro a Harry negó con la cabeza…

-Despertara pronto y te dará el permiso para que lo toques…

Draco en la habitación de invitados donde días atrás se había estado quedado busco la esfera de cristal entregada por el duende entre sus manos… miro la poción sabiendo que ese momento en que la debía tomar… debía anestesiar su dolor para poder ver con claridad lo que debía hacer.

Le quito el pequeño corcho a la botellita y bebió su contenido. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo una extraña paz envolverlo lentamente.

Se miro en el espejo frente a él. Y con determinación abandono la habitación.

Abraxas se paro frente a la puerta de Evangeline. Su mano tembló cuando la levanto para tocar antes de entrar. Tras tres suaves toques un adelante se escucho dentro de la habitación.

Abraxas miro a Theo sentado en una silla cerca a la cama de Evangeline donde reposaban muchos frasquitos vacios.

Miro a la pequeña sobre la mullida cama dormir tranquilamente sin heridas cubierta de un vestido de seda blanco. Junto a le ventana estaba Harry mirando el horizonte.

Abraxas cerró la puerta detrás de él, y camino hasta la cama de Eva… y la miro dormir…

-¿Como esta? –pregunto en susurro como si temiese despertarla.

-Se recupera rápidamente. En poco tiempo despertara… el único problema es que no podrá hacer uso de su magia por algunos días… está al límite, un poco mas y muere ante tal esfuerzo… a donde quiera que haiga ido no debe volver a ir… si lo hace una vez morirá. –sentencio Theo mirándola fijamente como si temiera que un momento dejara de respirar.

-Se ve tan frágil… no hay rastro de la gruñona que es… -Abraxas puso una de sus mano sobre su cabello. –Es igual a mi madre… su carácter y sus rasgos… -Abraxas se inclino y beso los la frente de la mucha.

Evangeline abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir el suave contacto sobre su piel.

Miro a Abraxas frente a ella y sonrió sonrojada… la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco entro por ella. Con su porte altivo y sin rastro de llanto.

-Papá por favor ayúdame a levantarme… - pidió en un susurro débil la pequeña.

Theo la ayudo a sentarse acomodando las almohadas en su espalda para mantenerla cómoda.

Evangeline cerró sus ojos y los abrió lentamente dejando ver un brillo plateado en ellos…

Tomo el libre junto a la mesa y estiro su mano hasta Harry.

-La llave que llevas en tu bolsillo derecho… - Harry la miro sorprendido extrayendo la llave de su pantalón de vestir negro.

Evangeline miro la cerradura del libro muy antigua y metió la llave girándola hacia la derecha y tras un click el libro se abrió provocando una ráfaga de viento que la envolvió moviendo sus cabellos suavemente.

Las hojas pasaban ante los ojos de Evangeline a una velocidad asombrosa. Hasta que el libro se detuvo abruptamente en una página.

Los extraños símbolos no eran más que runas. El libro estaba escrito en una lengua muerta. Evangeline deslizo sus dedos y ojos sobre cada una de las líneas traduciendo con avidez cada una de las palabras… sin duda alguna ese era el hechizo que estaban buscando.

-Señor Potter. Por favor tome nota. –pidió tras un suspiro.

Harry busco con rapidez una pluma, tinta y pergamino. Se sentó frente al escritorio y espero a que Evangeline hablara.

-Avada kadavra: la maldición imperdonable, la maldición asesina, se manifiesta en diferentes formas, en ocasiones puede ser una espesa bruma, un haz de luz, un rayo o simplemente un manto que te cubre. La maldición consume la vida cuando toca a su objetivo. La víctima no siento dolor. Solo desaparece sin tener tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Quien fue capaz de crear tal atrocidad? Aun no estoy segura. Durante extenuantes investigaciones hemos llegado a la conclusión que no tiene un contra hechizo… tratamos de crear escudos, pociones, hechizos que pudieran contenerla, sin embargo su poder destructivo es tal que todo padece a su paso.

Para poder pronunciar el hechizo el usuario debe poseer un corazón oscuro, tenebroso, corrompido por la maldad, un dolor segador que le siegue el juicio y proclame venganza o una tristeza tan inmensa que produzca el deseo de desaparecer.

Conociendo estas características, esos deseos que deben sentir los corazones, hemos buscado la forma de impedirlo, el deseo profundo por proteger una vida, el amor como medio de revertirlo, la piedad y la bondad. Y allí donde yace la respuesta, aun es imposible para nosotros ver a través de manto de oscuridad, sin importar cuantas velas encendemos. Cuanta luz utilicemos, la oscuridad sigue siendo inmensa. Sigue cubriéndonos. La muerte es el final.

Sin embargo, aun podemos vislumbrar un rayo de esperanza. Logramos crear un hechizo entro los cuatro. Tardamos años en ello. Y las consecuencias de su uso pueden ser nefastas. Es magia antigua, magia prohibida para aquellos de corazón débil.

Para realizar dicho hechizo es necesario tener una serie de elementos.

Poder: el poder del amor y el lazo irrompible de la sangre, deben compartir un sincero y puro sentimiento que pueda combatir a la muerte misma.

Fuerza: necesaria para mantener el hechizo, para mantenerlo atrapado en un objeto que represente la voluntad de aquel que lo lleve consigo.

Amor: el más poderoso sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que es capaz de entregar su vida misma a cambio de la persona amada.

Tiempo: el tiempo es fundamentar. Debes ser el aliado de aquel que realice el hechizo. Porque este no puede ser pronunciado cuando la persona ha muerto debe ser pronunciado cuando él o ella aun viva.

El hechizo es; _Amor est vitae essentia_"El amor es la esencia de la vida"

El mago o bruja que pronuncie el hechizo debe tomar en cuenta esta advertencia que os ofrezco. Aquel que posea los lazos puros y fuertes con el poder necesario para pronunciar el hechizo debe encerrarlo en aquel objeto elegido para ser su contenedor. El hechizo solo puede ser pronunciado una vez por mago o bruja, si no logra efectuarlo exitosamente, el mago o bruja perderá más de la mitad de su magia y en el peor de los casos su magia completa. Para dicho hechizo es necesaria mas una persona con el mismo fuerte deseo de rescatar la vida robada. Una persona debe pronunciar el hechizo, aquel cuyos lazos son tan fuertes como el poder de la sangre misma. Otra persona que tomo el hechizo con sus manos que alimente con su magia el recipiente donde fue cautivo el hechizo. Si la voluntad de la persona se debilita, tambien lo hará el contenedor. La tercera persona debe viajar en el tiempo hasta momentos antes de que el hechizo golpeara a la víctima. El cuerpo de la víctima no puede estar en descomposición o rígido. Podría crear parálisis. Es recomendable que el cuerpo no posea herida alguna y que la esencia de la bruja o mago haiga desaparecido por completo. No solo una vida estará en riesgo. Todos los involucrados deben estar consciente que sus magia puede ser absorbida completamente y su energía vital hasta el límite de la muerte misma. …

_**Res flagitatur ame, res judicata pro varitate accipitor, responde mihi quantas habeo iniquitantes**_

_**Se ad voluntaten ali cuius sepulcri violatio, sub luce maligna sub oculis omniun.**_ _**In articulo mortis**_

_Una cosa es pedida de mí, la cosa juzgada es pedida como verdad._

_Responde y dime cuantas sean mis iniquidades plagarse a los deseos de alguien violentando el sepulcro. Con luz escasa a la vista de todos, En la hora de la muerte._

…

Evangeline cerró el libro y tras un suspiro cerro sus ojos volviéndolos aquel ámbar derretido.

Giro con cuidado la llave. Cerrando aquel antiguo libre con siglos de antigüedad. El olor de sus páginas amarillentas y a tinta ceca le recordaba su destino.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry que se acercaba hacia ella con pasos lentos. Releyendo lo que ella había susurrado con voz audible.

-¿Señor Potter pronuncio el hechizo sobre el cuerpo de Hermione? –pregunto mirando al auror.

-A si es. –contesto Harry mirándola con tristeza, mirarla y escucharla era una verdadera tortura. La imagen de Hermione vivía en ella, sus gestos, su forma de hablar y su mirada.

Evangeline lo noto y no pudo soportar aquella mirada, bajo la cabeza y apretó las sabanas lentamente con fuerza. Recordando aquella mirada de anhelo del pasado…

-Tu mocosa malcriada siempre supiste la forma de salvar la vida de Hermione, y callaste. No viste sufrir y cerraste los ojos ignorando la desdicha que sentíamos al no poder encontrar algo para ayudarla. Algo para mantenerla con vida. – le reclamo Draco acercándose a Evangeline sosteniéndola con fuerza por sus hombros sacudiéndola con fuerza enfurecido, enloquecido por recién descubierto.

Abraxas se quedo quieto en su sitio recordando las palabras de Evangeline cuando buscaba en aquel viejo libro de pociones. Ella en ese momento le había dicho que lo que debía buscar era un hechizo no una poción…

Theo se precipito sobre Draco apartándolo de la pequeña…

Evangeline miro la desesperación de Draco y comprendió su ira…

-Yo no podía hacer nada, no podía darles esperanzas… yo conocía la existencia de este libro. Pero que podía hacer cuando la misma Hermione poseedora del libro no hacía uso de su magia… yo solo podía observar. No podía involucrarme. Como mis acciones, con la traducción de esta página cambio por completo el futuro. Cambio el mundo de donde vengo. Y yo no deseaba hacerlo. Porque ayudar aquellos que me habían robado las ganas de vivir y la habilidad de sentir… ¿por qué ayudarles cuando han destruido todo a su paso? Condenando a miles de inocentes a padecer en la tristeza y en la oscuridad– Evangeline callo, sus ojos se mantenían vacios y sus palabras no producían más que frialdad. –merecían sufrir lo que aquellas persona sufren día a día…

-¿Nosotros que te hemos hecho pequeña? –pregunto Theo acariciando la mejilla de Evangeline que le volvió a ver con esos ojos cálidos…

-Me han consumido… me atraparon y me robaron la felicidad, la libertad, mi poder y mis fuerzas… tenían la absurda idea que yo era su Hermione. Que había revivido. Me mantuvieron cautiva, yo era producto de un deseo mayor, no del egoísmo de ustedes. –les reclamo cerrando sus ojos temblando al recordar aquellos tiempos tenebrosos.

-Quería conocer a la causante de todo… quería conocer a esa Hermione, y quería conocerles… hui por meses me escondí en las calles sucias de Londres, entre vagabundos y ratas… temerosa de ser encontrada. Mirando el mundo destruirse lentamente. Mataron a tantas personas para encontrarme. Y cuando lo hicieron ya era muy tarde. Ya poseía el suficiente poder mágico para viajar entre los tiempos. Desde el infierno en el que vivía pude vislumbrar la luz calidad de Hermione… y fue allí en ese momento que me detuve… La primera vez que la vi, fue junto al joven Abraxas, le mire sonreír a los dos. Pude ver su amor… la pureza de su magia me cubrió lentamente. Todo en este mundo era diferente. Y decidí quedarme… y aquí estoy… no tuve el valor de cumplir el deseo de aquellos causante de mi aparición.

-¿Cuál es ese deseo? –pregunto Harry conmocionando por lo revelado.

-Matarles… desaparecer a los causantes de sus desgracias… -susurro levantando el rostro para mirarles.

Abraxas se quedo lívido anta la impresión de las palabras de Evangeline.

-Pero todo cambio cuando la luz de este mundo me ofreció libertad… me volví egoísta cuando sonreí por primera vez… cuando la calidez de una mirada y protección de un abrazo me rodeo. Me volví egoísta cuando por primera vez pude sentir. Y todo fue gracias a ella cuando me toco con sus manos… sus manos revivieron lo que cien años borraron.

-¿Cien años… esa edad tienes? –pregunto Theo pasando su mano sobre sus risos…

-No puedo recordar, pero durante cien años me mantuvieron cautiva… -susurro

-Eso imposible ningún mago puede vivir tanto? A demás no aparentas la edad. – acudió a la lógica Draco mirando a Evangeline aun molesto con ella. Sus palabras y el destino del mundo mágico no le importaban…

-Cuando poseen el corazón de una estrella la inmortalidad es tu aliada, el tiempo no transcurre para ustedes. Cuando se cumplieron diez años de la muerte de Hermione yo descendí de los cielos.

Evangeline cerros sus ojos respirando libremente a dejar fluir un poco de esos secretos que le quemaban la piel.

-Eva…. ¿Me ayudaras a traer a la vida a mi madre? –pregunto Abraxas tomando la mano pálida de la bruja…

Evangeline cerró su mano alrededor de la Abraxas abrió sus ojos y le miro…

-Tus ojos siempre me persiguen… ellos cambiaron todo… cumpliré tu deseo… y pagare el precio de mi desobediencia… -susurro perdiéndose en la bruma de la inconsciencia.

-Evangeline… Eva… -susurro Abraxas…

-Está agotada, ha utilizado mucha magia. –Theo puso su mano sobre el hombre de Abraxas que asintió lentamente.

Draco se alejo de la cama y miro por la ventana. Ya estaba oscureciendo…

-Tenemos un problema… -susurro recordando mentalmente uno de los requisitos leídos por Evangeline.

-¿Cual padre? –pregunto con propiedad Abraxas mirando la espalda de su padre que no mostraba el temblor de horas atrás. Ahora Draco se mostraba firme.

-El tiempo… la maldición hace ya muchos años que la maldición asesina consume el cuerpo de Hermione. Sin contar con el hecho que ella no fue quien recibió la maldición si no Potter. –concluyo Draco mirando al nombrado que asintió con la cabeza mirando nuevamente el pergamino.

-Tendremos que mejorar el hechizo… Evangeline tardara un tiempo en tener el suficiente poder mágico para poder retroceder en el tiempo. –hablo Theo mirando a Draco que frunció el seño dispuesto a protestar. –no podemos recuperar toda su magia mediante pociones eso sería contraproducente. –concluyo.

- En cuanto el tiempo. –intervino Abraxas extrayendo la atención sobre él. – mi madre me ha prestado el de ella. –hablo mostrando el pequeño reloj de oro. –sin embargo creo que es inútil por los momentos, ya que solo con el podemos viajar horas no años, tambien abra que mejorarlo… -suspiro.

-Cuánto dura el hechizo que pronunciaste para mantener el cuerpo de Hermione… Potter. –Harry levanto la vista de su pergamino cuando escucho la pregunta de Draco. Miro su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño.

-Hasta mañana a las 6 am, abra que pronunciarlo de nuevo. –suspiro y enrollo el pergamino caminando hasta la puerta. –yo seré que pronuncie el hechizo… solo tendré una oportunidad. Solo debemos encontrar el recipiente. – recordó.

-Yo lo poseo… -susurro Draco tomando la esfera entre sus manos. –este objeto es suficientemente fuerte para mantener el hechizo, siempre y cuando aquel que deba sostenerlo desee que Hermione vivía más que nada en el mundo. Y creo que tu Abraxas eres el más indicado para mantener el hechizo en su interior… yo… yo viajare en el tiempo… iré hasta ella.

Harry asintió con su cabeza de acuerdo y abandono la habitación.

Theo miro a Evangeline. El debía asegurarse que la pequeña recuperara su magia lo más pronto posible.

Harry y Abraxas se encerraron en la biblioteca de la mansión siendo vigilados por el retrato de Hermione.

Draco entro en la habitación que compartía con su amada, y la miro acostada sobre la blanca cama siendo iluminada por la luz de luna. Se acerco hipnotizado por la luz que desprendía su piel. Se sentó a un lado de ella y se recostó a su lado y como un niño buscando protección, se abrazo a ella con fuerza, suplicando que le brindara un poco de su fuerza para poder continuar…

Continuara…

**NA:**

**Hola! De nuevo… sí que es largo… quería terminar la historia con este cap… pero no se puso… y como dice mi hermanita pequeña, si no se puede no se puede… en fin el punto es que tenía que explicar una serie de cosas y el asunto del testamento de Hermione fue extenuante… en fin solo espero que con el otro cap termine… ahora a contestar a sus reviews. **

**Reviews del cap 18**

**Pansy-89****: **Holaaa! Bueno no he escuchado esa canción, pero deduzco que debe ser muy triste ya que profundizo mas los sentimientos que trasmite en el cap… espero que disfrutes de este cap… besos…

**daphnneBennet****: **Holaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que haigas disfrutado del cap… besos.

**Blancaflor****: **Hola! No te preocupes por tu critica… no me molesta ni me ofende. Es bueno recibirlas para saber en dónde estoy fallando, bien te agradezco por comentar y por leer la historia a pesar de los errores… besos y espero leer tu próximo review.

Mari: hola! Gracias por la confianza… daré mi mejor esfuerzo por darle el final que se merece esta historia. Te agradezco mucho por el apoyo y tus palabras… besos.

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **Hola! Espero que estés bien amiga… bueno me gusto mucho tu comentario… de verdad son ideas muy Slytherins jajaja… en fin habrá una entrevista en el profeta… y otra en el quisquilloso. Las leerás en el próximo cap jajjaja… bueno lo de Evangeline es algo difícil… te impresionara el siguiente cap… o volverás a llorar de nuevo… muchas gracias por comentar… besos…

**crazzy76****: **Holaaa! Todavía sigues leyendo en el trabajo…? y bueno te vieron muchas personas llorando? Tu sí que eres loquita… pero así me agradas… jajajaja… bueno lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto por este cap… espero que lo hayas disfrutado… besos.

**SALESIA: **OHHH XD! Aun quiero vivir… jajajaja… lamento mucho no mandarte las toallitas para que contuvieras el llanto… jijijii… bueno la verdad es que fue un cap bastante el fuerte el anterior. Tuve que releer toda la historia para poder escribir este cap… baya leyendo tu reviews me he dado de cuenta que eres la mejor que lleva la historia… cada palabra encaja exactamente con lo que he querido plasmar… esta historia originalmente solo poseía cinco capítulos, pero poco a poco se fue alargando gracias a la gran aceptación que tubo… en fin, el punto es que tienes razón respecto a cada persona y papel que representa dentro de la historia. Todo es un drama compuesto de una sinfonía de dolor. Un dolor que ha crecido con cada publicación. Ya sabes todos somos masoquista con esta historia… jajaja….

XD! Así es, en futuro Harry es padre de Evangeline… al principio cuando me lo imagine, me imagine ha Harry siendo un padre ejemplar que amaba a su hija y vivían felices y que tambien la mantenía oculta de sus otros hijos, pero luego pensé que no encajaría con la personalidad de Evangeline. Así que tuve que imagíname otro tipo de relación para justificar la personalidad de Eva… y bueno allí fue que se me ocurrió la idea de que Harry fuera un lord oscuro obsesionando con regresar a su hermana a la vida, ya sabes cómo lo explico Evangeline y la profecía de sybill. Felicidades precediste esa parte de la historia…

Bueno lo de la carta a un es misterio que solo el ministro conoce por los momentos. Sin embargo y que será revelado mas tarde.

Gracias por tu largo comentario, me agrada leerlos, me emociona hacerlo… jajajaja… bueno yo estoy un poco mejor… no tenido ninguna recaída en estas semas gracias a dios… un montón de besos y cuídate mucho si… y sobre todo pórtate bien y actúa con prudencia… jajaja ya me parezco a mi mama… en fin, besos.

**Bliu Liz: **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar amiga… y tus vibras son muy bien recibidas… ya sabes son emotivas… espero que haigas disfrutado del cap… besos…

**: **Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por comentar… bueno lamento mucho haber tardado tanto… pero creo que he recompensado la espera con más de cuarenta páginas escritas…. Besos…

**Guest: **Hola! Jajajaja si es muy doloroso… U_U y no te preocupes comprendo que tu mutismo se debiera a las emociones que ahogan tu corazón… sabes en ocasiones me es difícil escribir cada capítulo… el llanto en ocasiones no me deja… T_T en ocasiones el coraje huye de mi, y es difícil de volverlo a capturar dentro de ti. Sin embargo hay que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo y enfrentar al mundo sin importar que este se este derrumbando a tu alrededor… besos y te valor para enfrentar todo aquello que amenace con derrumbarte…

**EscarlataHoz****:** Hola! Bueno sí que es deprimente la historia, y yo tengo que deprimirme a horrores para poder escribirla… bueno te agradezco mucho por tu constante apoyo. Lamento tambien la tardanza, pero bueno el cap fue largo… así que espero que sea suficientemente bueno para recompensar la tardanza…. Gracias por tu apoyo… y muchísimos besos…

**DanielaSOS****:** Hola….! Bueno estoy cuidándome un poco más, la última recaída fue algo fuerte, así que en estos momentos estoy poniendo más de mi parte. Gracias por tu preocupación… en verdad te lo agradezco… y bueno en cuanto a la historia. Gracias, gracias por el constante apoyo… espero que el capitulo haiga sido de tu total agrado, besos…

**Adyh:** Hola! Bueno la verdad ya estoy un poco mejor. Te agradezco mucho por la preocupación, tambien te agradezco por el apoyo que me brindas… quedan aun dos cap, espero leer tus comentarios de ellos tambien… besos y cuídate… nos estamos leyendo.

**Aid4****:** Holaaaa! Muchas gracias, trato de hacer los capitulo lo mejor que pueda. Bueno es agradable saber que sientes la emociones que trato de trasmitir con cada escena. Y no te preocupe te complaceré. Abra un epilogo de Evangeline y Abraxas. Besos…

**Chi002:** Hola! Lamento mucho hacerte sufrir, pero la muerte de Hermione era un hecho irrevocable. Lo lamento de verdad, pero así debía de ser. Y bueno quedar con la incógnita de lo que pasara más adelante es lo emocionante de cada capítulo. Y en cuanto a Ginny pronto tendrá su castigo… te agradezco por el apoyo… besos.

**elvis cochitto****:** Hola! No soy muy cruel, solo lo justo y lo necesario U_U y bueno hablando de crueldades tu no vas muy lejos para ser cruel… jajaja… bueno eres toda una Slytherins. En fin, te agradezco por el apoyo y te doy la bienvenida… y bueno no te preocupes tendrás tu venganza… solo debes ser paciente. Ya sabes el dicho la venganza es un plato que se como frio… o era caliente? o_O y bueno como ya sabes hay esperanza… solo que hay un costo… besos.

**NOTA (2):**

**Bueno chicos, desde aquí en adelante quiero agradecerles a esas hermosas personas que me apoyaron en aquellos días difíciles… esos días en el que mi mundo se oscureció con una tormentosa de dolor, amargura y una profunda tristeza. Sus palabras de aliento y apoyo fueran el principal apoyo que recibí. Fue duro no tener alguien con quien hablar, sin embargo allí estaban ustedes, apoyándome, acompañándome, dándome esas fuerzas que tanto necesitaba para no caer en la desesperación. Aun mi mundo sigue oscurecido, la amargura y el llanto aun siguen presente, sin embargo muestro la fuerza y la voluntad de seguir adelante en cada amanecer cuando me levanto. Debo resignarme a que ya no está, que se ha ido. Es duro, debo ser dura con migo misma para no caer nuevamente en la profunda depresión que me ahogo por días. En verdad les agradezco el apoyo… les quiero a todos y valoro cada una de sus palabras y consejos. Algunos fueron duros conmigo, y me hablaron con autoridad y fuerza, y eso me ayudo mucho. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie en ese momento solo necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a despertar y aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y solo ustedes lo hicieron, estoy infinitamente agradecida… de nuevo muchas gracias… **

**Escribir esta capitulo fue muy difícil, no quería mezclar mi dolor con el de Draco, con el de Abraxas y el de Harry. Sin embargo en algunos momentos lo deje ver en cada uno de ellos. Fue inevitable, los recuerdos acudían a mi memoria y tenía que parar de escribir. Estoy en el proceso de aceptación y esta historia me ayuda y me hunde al mismo tiempo. **

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su solidaridad:**

**tokio2323**

**Laura**

**promethea**

**Pansy-89**

**Bliu Liz **

**jesica-haruzuchia**

**SALESIA**

**TempeAvril**

**Christabell Murphy**

**Aid4**

**greece06**

**moonlight10060**

**Cji002**

**Lady Maring**

**Muchas gracias a por sus palabras de aliento. Les quiero…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	21. Chapter 21 GIRATIEMPOS

**Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Lunatico0030 y a todos ustedes fieles lectores y amantes de esta hermosa historia. **

…

**GIRATIEMPOS**

…

**Capitulo 19**

…

**Giratiempos**

…

Se dicen que la muerte es el final de todo, que es el descanso de las almas, que aquel que muere simplemente desaparece, descansa del infierno en el cual vivimos. En este en el que existimos, porque no hay un paraíso a donde ir, porque nuestros pecados son pagados en el infierno al que todos llamamos irónicamente vida.

Sin embargo ¿Qué es vivir? ¿Qué es ser feliz? Porque tanto empeño por ser eterno, por ser inmortal. Sinceramente Evangeline no lo entendía, los humanos escapaban a su comprensión lógica a pesar de que ellas, "las estrellas" se dedicaban a verles durante miles y miles de años, quietas, en silencio de la noche observándoles cómo desaparecían sus cortas y corruptas existencias.

Los magos, muggles, criaturas mágicas, animales o arboles. Todos y cada uno de ellos cumplían un siclo en el mundo, nacían, crecían se reproducían y morían era la ley de la vida, una ley la cual ella estaba desafiando, una ley que tambien yacía sobre su cabeza.

Evangeline comenzó a columpiarse debajo de ese árbol que crecía aceleradamente en lago congelado donde Hermione había exhalado su último suspiro ya cinco días y cinco noches. Se impulso con más ímpetu, sosteniéndose con fuerza de las lianas que colgaban desde las frondosas ramas.

Sus pies descalzos tocaban el hielo sin importar el frio que se clavaba como miles de agujas en ellos. Su cuerpo era cubierto con un simple y sencillo vestido. Desde el lugar donde estaba podía ver la mansión cubierta por un manto blanco. Pocos copos de hielo caían y ella solo observaba el paisaje anonada, sumergida en sus divagaciones. Su recuperación era lenta. La hora se acercaba.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo e viento helado jugar con su cabello, cerro sus ojos y se sumergió una vez más en la nada. Su deseo se cumpliría, al cumplir el de Abraxas ella desaparecería, dejaría de existir y se transformaría en la nada.

Qué tristeza profunda sentía su alma, una tristeza que ensombrecía sus ojos, miles de años en espera se reducían a solo horas.

Sonrió, se acercaba su anhelada liberta, desaparecería.

Los ojos grises de Abraxas llegaron a su memoria y su sonrisa se borro lentamente. Bajo su cabeza y miro nuevamente la mansión frente a ella y los jardines de aquel blanco inmaculado. Vio como una figura se acercaba hasta ella, con pasos pausados. Una mancha oscura en toda aquella perfecta blancura.

Abraxas caminaba con pasos lentos, mirando al frente, sus ojos se encontraban opacos, su mirada era fría. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido y grandes ojeras moradas se abultaban bajo sus ojos. Estaba notablemente más flaco y su aspecto muy descuidado. Sus pasos le guiaron aquel árbol que no paraba de crecer en medio del lago. Se detuvo alejado del árbol y miro la causa de su presencia en aquel lugar frente a él. Meciéndose en aquellas lianas como si volara.

Detallo cada uno de sus rasgos, sus risos se mostraban rebeldes, sus mejillas, nariz estaban rojas a causa de frio, sus labios algo morados y sus manos mortalmente pálidas.

Levanto la vista hasta aquel árbol curioso, que media más de ocho metros de altura de grueso tronco y frondosas ramas cubiertas de acorazonadas hojas de diferentes tonalidades verdes.

Evangeline continúo columpiándose con fuerza, mirando Abraxas frente a ella. Le miro con su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, con su abrigo completamente abierto y sus manos entre los bolsillos del abrigo negro mirando el árbol sagrado.

Evangeline cerró sus ojos guardando en su memoria aquella imagen melancólica.

Abraxas la miro allí frente a él. Columpiarse como si tratara de volar hasta el. Con mucho cuidado buscando las palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía. Quería pronunciar su nombre, pero temía romper el silencio de esos ojos que le miraban atrayéndole.

Acercándose poco a poco, silencio como sus pasos dejaban las huellas hasta ella.

Evangeline dejo de columpiarse sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Su voz se ahogo en el silencio de su mirada. Sonrió alentándolo acercase. Anhelando que corriera hasta ella. Quería calmar su dolor. Quería que sonriera. Quería llenar el vacío que sentía en su interior. Quería rescatarlo de aquel abismo oscuro que le consumía. Quería rosar sus labios y cubrirse con su calor. Quería sentir por última vez el rose de su piel.

Con lentitud Evangeline soltó la liana que sostenía su mano derecha y la extendió poco a poco en dirección Abraxas.

Los pasos de Abraxas se volvieron más presurosos. Detrás de él su abrigo se movía con la fuerza del viento como si trataran de hermosas olas oscuras en él la blancura de la fría nieve.

Cuando solo faltaban pocos metros para tomar la mano de Evangeline una mano lo detuvo. Una mano freno su marcha y se interpuso entre ellos. Bajo con lentitud hasta su mano en donde aquella frágil mano le retenía con fuerza impidiendo que corriera hasta Evangeline que bajo lentamente su mano. Busco su mirada con desesperación y lo que vio termino por consumirlo en aquella fría oscuridad.

Los ojos de Evangeline reflejaban la más grande de las desdichas. Comprendiendo que estar junto aquel niño solo era un sueño. Una ilusión, una lagrima cristalina recorrió su rostro deteniéndose completamente, hundiendo completamente sus pies en aquella nieve.

Abraxas dio un paso hacia la pequeña, sin embargo aquella mano le apretó con mayor fuerza. Se giro para enfrentar aquel que impedía que fuera en el encuentro de Evangeline encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de Jema.

Abraxas bajo lentamente la cabeza, no soportando la acusación de aquellos ojos, no soportando la tristeza de aquella mirada, con lentitud subió su mano libre hasta la mejilla de la pequeña y la acaricio limpiando aquellas lagrimas que marchitaban su rostro. Jema poso su mano sobre la Abraxas sintiendo su caricia.

Abraxas levanto nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada brillante de Jema y con una sonrisa cubrió su dolor. Oculto su tristeza, oculto que se estaba destrozando por dentro.

Lentamente giro su cabeza para ver a Evangeline.

Evangeline miro la escena, apretó sus manos sobre su corazón sintiendo como este se quebraba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba, y nuevamente sintió el frio, el calor huía de ella. La distancia que les separaba les condenaba.

Se puso de pie, guardándose las ilusiones, sus sueños. Encerrándolos en esa cajita que regalaría. Esa cajita que no le pertenecía.

Despacio con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir se mantuvo de pie. Le miro a los ojos y le dio la espalda. Como lo había sospechado desde el primer día que le miro, ella lo sabía, el no le pertenecía. El no la amaría. Sin embargo con cada día que pasaba, sus ilusiones la estranochaban, su mirada le perseguía. Dio un paso sintiendo como se marchitaba. Como la soledad se apoderaba de ella y su corazón volvía a transformaba en aquel polvo cósmico que la alejaba del paraíso al que todos llamaban felicidad. La inmortalidad pesaba y la llevaba a la eterna locura amarga del frio invierno. Una vez más había perdido la sonrisa. Y con más fuerza que nunca deseo desaparecer para poder descansar de aquel infierno.

Con lentitud se irguió mostrando su frente en alto dejando que una última lágrima se congelara antes de caer de su mejilla. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo hermoso que reflejaba la luz hipnotizante de una estrella.

El cuerpo de Abraxas se mantuvo rígido. Su alma grito su nombre con tal desespero que su voz se desvaneció en su garganta ya que su voz se transformo en un gemido ahogado.

-Abraxas. –susurro Jema. –Lo siento… se cuanto la amabas…- susurro Jema refugiándose en aquel cuerpo que no trasmitió nada más que una frialdad escalofriante.

-Jema…- susurro mirándola una vez más preguntándose si era correcto dejar ir a Evangeline. Si era lo correcto quedarse con la pequeña que le abrió sus brazos sin conocerlo. La primera que le sonrió por primera vez y le ofreció su amistad incondicional.

Cerró sus ojos buscando la respuesta que gritaba su corazón y la lógica callaba.

Los ojos de Evangeline acudieron nuevamente a su memoria.

_-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien… cumpliré tu deseo… _

Escucho Abraxas el susurro del viento que le llevan un mensaje de esperanza. Abrió sus ojos y abrazo el cuerpo pequeño de Jema y miro el árbol que dejo caer una flor blanca.

…

Draco abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de su madre sobre el hombro.

Narcisa miro a su hijo que abrió sus ojos y observo las huellas del llanto en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días princesa… -susurro mirando a su amada Hermione besando sus labios fríos. – Te ves hermosa… -sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Narcisa desvió la mirada sin poder soportar ver aquella escena. Miro hacia la ventana donde Evangeline miraba a Draco y a Hermione.

-Draco debes comer algo. – Narcisa volvió su atención a su hijo que se levanto para mirar a su madre.

-Más tarde madre, debo ir ayudar al intuir de Potter. –Narcisa impidió que Draco se levantara de la cama.

-Debes alimentarte Draco… -suplico.

Draco miro a su madre y sonrió y acepto comer algo por su madre. No soportaba que le mirara de aquella forma.

-Esa niña es peor que un fantasma. –susurro Narcisa al ver que Evangeline ya no estaba en la ventana.

Draco miro a su madre algo desconcertado esperando una respuesta a su comentario.

-Me refiero a Evangeline, no he podido hablar con ella… parece que huye de todos nosotros. Con el único que habla es con su padre. –respondió tras un suspiro caminando hasta la ventana para cerrarla. El frio no le hacía bien a su hijo.

Lucios estaba en el estudio mirando por la ventana mirando los copos caer sobre los jardines de la mansión.

A lo lejos podía escuchar cientos de voces. Esperando ver el cuerpo de la salvadora del mundo mágico. Reporteros de todos los contenidos acampaban fuera de la mansión. El ministro había tenido que recurrir a más de la mitad del cuerpo de aurores para que protegieran la mansión y el cuerpo de Hermione. Suspiro y miro sobre su escritorio donde los periódicos especulaban sobre la muerte de Hermione. Solo Luna Lovegood editora en jefe del Quisquilloso había hecho mención a la verdad detrás de su muerte y los lazos que una vez habían unido a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger a petición de la última.

Harry caminaba lentamente como si estuviera perdido dentro de un sueño, sus ojos no enfocaban nada. Sus pasos lentos le llevaba hasta aquel manzano donde dos tumbas descansaban bajo su sombra. Se detuvo frente las tumbas algo sorprendido de verse en aquel lugar donde descansaban los restos de sus padres. Y por un instante perdió el horizonte. Por un instante perdió la fuerza. Y derrotado cayó sobre la fría nieve.

Miro los rostros sonriente de sus padres en las fotografías mágicas sobre las lapidas.

-Perdónenme. –suplico con voz rota. –no he podido retenerla por más tiempo… fue más astuta que yo… antes de morir se aseguro que siguiera viviendo. Me ha hechizado para no poder atentar contra mi vida. Me ha abandonado en este mundo y ha ido en su encuentro. Tengo la solución… por fin se como devolverle la vida… ¿pero es lo correcto?... no sé qué hacer… ya no la tengo para me indique el camino que debo seguir… mamá, papá… por favor ayúdenme… -suplico ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Harry… -susurro Ron detrás de su amigo mirándole en aquel estado lamentable.

-Ron no se qué hacer. –susurro sin mirarle.

-Haz lo que dicta tu corazón. Debes decidir si ser egoísta y traerla a la vida o simplemente dejarla ir. Dejarla descansar. –susurro.

Harry se giro para ver los ojos rojos de Ron, su cabello alborotado y muy desaliñado y supo que su aspecto era peor que el de su amigo. Y no lo importo.

Miro de nuevo las tumbas de sus padres.

-Este es lugar favorito de Hermione. –susurro. –ella quería ser sepultada en este lugar.

-Creí que el lugar favorito de Hermione era una biblioteca. -Trato de bromear Ron arrancándole una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa a su amigo.

Pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar. Ron se giro para ver a su sobrino James corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Papá…! –grito el pequeño llegando hasta su tío y padre que le miraban un poco intrigado.

-¿Que ocurre James? –pregunto Harry mirando a su pequeño.

-Es mamá… ella está actuando extraño desde…. Desde que la tía Hermi está dormida… -susurro con la inocencia de un niño mirando a su padre esperanzado que le explicara que le ocurría a su madre.

-¿Que ha estado haciendo mi hermana? –pregunto Ron intrigado.

-Ella no para de reír… y baile sola. Esta bebiendo mucho… -hablo al borde de las lagrimas estaba asustado de lo que hacía su madre.

Harry apretó la mandíbula recordando las palabras de Ginny dichas en aquel mismo lugar.

_Ella morirá pronto y tú no podrás hacer nada, y beberé y bailare el día en que eso ocurra. Festejare su muerte. Porque ese será el día mas dichoso de mi vida._

-Ron acompáñame, quiero que lleves a los niños a la casa de Molly. Nos es bueno para ellos que me vean discutir con tu hermana. - Harry tomo la mano de su hijo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Potter.

Ron suspiro negando con la cabeza sin saber a qué se debía esa actitud de Ginny cuando Harry sufría la pérdida de su hermana. Debía ser un poco más considerada y respetar el dolor de su marido.

Harry entro en la casa y miro a su hijo Albus sostener a la pequeña Lily entre sus brazos mientras Ginny giraba sobre sus pies con una botella de whiskey de fuego en su mano derecha.

-¡¿Ginny qué crees que haces?! –pregunto Harry caminando hasta sus hijos dejando a James con Ron que la miraba notablemente shokeado por la imagen que mostraba su hermana.

Ginny bestia uno de sus mejores vestidos y sus mejores joyas. Su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro.

-¡Celebro la muerte de tu princesa…! – grito sin dejar de sonreír tomando un largo trago de su copa.

Harry se detuvo a mitad de camino y miro a su pelirroja esposa.

Ron jardeo, mirando a su hermana asumiendo sus palabras. Se giro para ver la reacción de Harry. Y lo que vio le aterrorizo no solo a él. Si no tambien a sus hijos.

La magia de Harry se salió de control, todo a su alrededor se sacudió y las ventana se abrieron con violencia dejando entrar el frio viento. La chimenea ardió con más fuerza y la casa pareció rugir.

Los ojos de Harry mostraron un vacio espeluznante que borro por un segundo la sonrisa de Ginny. Sin embargo segundos después sin importarle la evidente amenaza de aquellos ojos volvió a reír burlona.

-Te duele no es así… te duele que haiga muerto… te lo dije… te dije que no viviría por mucho tiempo y que no podrías hacer nada… soy feliz… ¡si soy muy feliz…! - Ginny volvió a girar con los brazos abiertos derramando el licor…

Ron miro con ira a su hermana y con miedo a Harry. Miro como la casa parecía despertar respondiendo a las burlas de Ginny y la ira de Harry. Algo muy malo estaba por suceder. Y Ron con la velocidad de un auror, paso detrás de Harry y tomo a sus sobrinos que lloraban sin saber que estaba pasando y los llevo junto a James que miraba temeroso.

-James escúchame… -susurro Ron preocupado. –quiero que vayas hasta el manzano con tus hermanos y te quedes allí hasta que tu papá y yo vayamos por ustedes. –hablo apresuradamente escuchando como la madera de la casa rugía. –James asintió tomando en los brazos a la pequeña Lily. Albus miro a su hermano esperando que este comenzara a caminar para seguirle.

Ron suspiro cuando vio como los niños caminaban con pasos presurosos hacia el árbol y por unos segundos pudo jurar que vio a Hermione caminar detrás de ellos. Negó con la cabeza y se giro para ver a Ginny que seguía bebiendo fuera de control. No entendía que le ocurría a su hermana pero temía que hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¡Controla Ginny…! no sabes lo que estás diciendo. –hablo fuerte y claro Ron haciéndose escuchar…

Ginny miro a Ron y sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta él y se lanzo a sus brazos desde la misma forma que lo hacia Hermione. Cosa que le perturbo.

-¡Qué bueno que has venido a celebrar Ron…! –por unos segundos Ron no supo qué hacer, estaba completamente petrificado con la actitud de Ginny. La mansión se sacudió con más fuerza y Ron miro como el techo se agrietaba sobre su cabeza. Miro hasta Harry que se mantenía quieto, inmóvil mirando al lugar donde minutos atrás había estado girando Ginny.

Con manos temblorosas Ron agarro las manos de su hermana que estaban sobre su cuello y la separo de él ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

Ginny le miro con la ingenuidad de una niña mirándole sin comprender.

-¿No quieres celebrar conmigo? –le pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Es una broma…? ¿Estás bajo un imperio… o estas completamente desquiciada…? –pregunto sujetándola por los brazos…

-Que tonterías dices Ron… estoy feliz… Hermione ha muerto por fin me miraran a mí y Harry podrá pertenecerme por completo…. Ya mi madre no me comparara con la perfecta Hermione y tu podrás estar conmigo otra vez… podremos divertimos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños… -sonrió ampliamente. –hay que celebrarlo…

Ron negó con la cabeza aturdido por las palabras de Ginny alejándose de ella.

-¡Merlín Ginny! Estas… estás loca… -susurro mirándola con lastima.

-Loca…-susurro. – ¡loca…! ¿Crees que estoy loca por celebrar su muerte? –pregunto incrédula mirando a Ron con el seño fruncido.

-¡Por las valvas de Merlín Ginny! era tu amiga de que estamos hablando… la hermana de tu marido… -hablo Ron llevándose la mano a la cabeza exasperado. –mi mejor amiga… -concluyo.

-Hermione nunca fue mi amiga… siempre la odie… siempre desee que desapareciera… si ella lo hacía podía ser feliz… y mírame lo soy… -rio de nuevo girándose para ver a Harry que seguía en mismo lugar con los ojos reflejando algo que no podía darle un nombre.

Ginny camino hasta Harry y puso una de sus manos sobre el rostro rígido de Harry. Buscando su mirada anhelante. Se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con lentitud buscando alguna respuesta. Sin embargo no hubo movimiento alguno, Harry seguía en el mismo lugar sin cambiar su mirada mientras la magia fluía de su cuerpo y la mansión seguía sacudiéndose con violencia respondiendo a la magia poderosa de su dueño.

Ginny se separo un poco para verle, frunció el seño y volvió a besarlo más apasionada, con más fuerza e intensidad. Se izo daño buscando alguna reacción. Pero nada ocurrió. Se alejo de Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios hinchados… le miro dejando caer la botella contra la alfombra.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto en susurro dejando caer las lágrimas de sus ojos… -¿Por qué no respondes a mis besos…? –pregunto quedándose a un metro de distancia sin dejarle de ver. - ¿Por qué sigues rechazando lo que te doy… lo que te ofrezco? –pregunto desesperándose sintiendo un profundo dolor ante su indiferencia.

Los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en los de Ginny ocasionando que ella retrocediera unos pasos. Los ojos de Harry no mostraban sentimiento alguno hacia ella.

Ginny sin poder soportar aquella mirada le dio la espalda temerosa de esos ojos. Se garro con fuerza la cabeza…

-Tú me amas… me lo has dicho muchas veces… lo sé… -Harry solo miro su espalda y no quiso contestar las palabras de Ginny habían terminado de romper su corazón. La había querido maldecir cuando sonreía celebrando la muerte de su Hermione.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada….? ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio…? –Ginny se giro y con ojos enloquecidos y una furia incontrolable se abalanzo contra Harry y con toda las fuerza que reunió lo bofeteo. Aun así no recibió reacción alguna.

-Después de todo lo que hice por ti… después que saque a esa maldita de nuestro camino… después de todo… tu aun… ¡aun sigues prefiriéndola a ella…! -grito Ginny obteniendo la atención inmediata de Harry y Ron que se asusto ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué hiciste?-exigió saber Harry en un susurro peligroso que no atemorizo a Ginny.

Ginny sonrió al ver la reacción de Harry. Ya nada le importaba. Hermione se había llevado todo con ella a la tumba incluyendo a su Harry. Porque el hombre que estaba frente a ella no podía ser su Harry. Porque el Harry que ella amaba siempre la miraba con una mirada cálida y llena de amor. No con esa mirada vacía y fría que le causaba temor.

Ginny sonrió y corrió de nuevo a los brazos de Ron refugiándose en esos brazos y susurro como una niña pequeña que confiesa su travesura al ser descubierta…

-Le di un pequeño empujón a mi querida Hermi…-susurro ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello rojo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso Ginebra? -Pregunto Ron temeroso de la respuesta de su hermana.

-¡Ron que lento eres…! te estoy diciendo que ayude a Hermi abrazar su muerte… le di… -

Las palabras de Ginny murieron en mismo momento que su sonrisa de borro siendo suplantada por un grito terrorífico que fue recibido por la casa como un tranquilizante.

Ron miro con los abiertos desmesuradamente como su hermana caía a sus pies retorciéndose por el dolor causado por una maldición silenciosa.

Ron miro asustado a Harry buscando una respuesta.

Sin embargo solo se encontró con una mirada fija en Ginny una mirada que prometía la peor tortura y si quizás existía piedad en él una muerte lenta.

Ron trato de tomar a Ginny entre sus brazos, sin embargo se le era imposible debido a las fuertes sacudidas que esta daba.

-¡HARRY PARA! –grito angustiado. Estaba impresionado y aun le encontraba creer lo que había dicho Ginny.

Ron aun recordaba las palabras de Hermione, aquellas en las cuales mencionaba que había sido envenenada, lo que nunca creyó que Ginny hubiera sido la persona que había cometido tal atrocidad. Y en ese momento tambien recordó que Ginny no había recibido nada de Hermione, ninguna palabra ni siquiera un adiós.

Miro a su hermana que comenzaba a sangrar por los ojos, la nariz, la boca y los oídos. Como sus gritos morían. Si Harry no se detenía en lo que estuviera haciendo, su hermana morirá en ese instante y el estaba seguro que su familia y el no soportarían otra perdida.

-Harry. –el suave susurro de una voz gentil llamo la atención del moreno quien dejo de mirar a su esposa retorcerse en su propia sangre.

Miro a la mujer frente a él. Miro esos ojos azules como el pacifico cielo.

Junto a él estaba Luna sosteniendo su mano mirándola con tristeza.

-No sigas por favor. –Suplico… -piensa en tus hijos.

-Ellos no se merecen una madre como ella… -hablo estilando un odio tan puro que la pobre Luna tubo que obligarse a no temblar.

-No me refiero a eso… -volvió hablar con gentileza. –me refiero que no puedes dejarlos sin un padre… sabes lo duro que es crecer sin ellos. No dejes que tus acciones y el dolor que te sega en este momento sea el causante de la tristeza de tus hijos más adelante… Hermione no te lo perdonaría… y ellos tampoco lo harían… por favor tranquilízate… -suplico sintiendo como la magia de Harry se calmaba un poco.

Ron miro agradecido a Luna… y miro a Harry sin culparlo de su reacción, si él hubiera estado en su lugar no hubiera duda en matar el causante de su dolor.

-Ron llévala a San murgo. Allí se encargaran de ella. – le pidió Luna mirando preocupada el estado de Ginny. Y tal como lo había predicho Hermione, Ginny perdió la razón.

Ron asintió a las palabras de Luna y sin esperar un minuto desapareció.

La mansión se quedo en una quietud asombrosa. Las ventanas se cerraron, el fuego de chimenea disminuyo, las grietas de las paredes, el techo y el piso desaparecieron.

Luna suspiro para girarse a ver a Harry quedándose pálida al ver la mueca de dolor que adornaba su rostro. Y como un potente rugido de un león herido Harry grito explotando todo a su alrededor.

Desde el manzano Evangeline miraba junto a los niños que jugaban con la nieve ajenos a todo lo que había ocurrido dentro de su hogar.

Albus arrojo una bola de nieve a la cabeza de la pequeña derribándola.

Asustado corrió hasta ella al ver que no se movía ni un centímetro. Evangeline aprovechando la el miedo de niño le arrogo una bola que le dio justo en la frente al pequeño Albus derribándole inmediatamente ocasionando la risa de James y la pequeña Lily.

A miles de quilómetro de allí, en una mansión solitaria y algo tenebrosa con cientos de hectáreas pobladas de cientos de arboles y bellos jardines. Un hombre suspiraba satisfecho de su trabajo, miraba con mirada crítica cada detalle de la habitación.

Blaise Sabine suspiro al entrar en aquella habitación circular.

-Nunca imagine que había una habitación como esta en tu mansión Theo… -dijo realmente sorprendido.

-Cuando era pequeño siempre me pregunte cual era propósito de tener una habitación como esta sin ser utilizada, pero conociendo las extravagancias de mis antepasados desiste en su momento. Sin embargo ahora tendrá un buen uso… -suspiro algo agotado.

Blaise se adentro más en la habitación.

-Esta es la habitación de tu nueva hija. –aseguro mirando a su alrededor los tonos de azules.

La habitación era completamente circular. Con un piso de mármol blanco con una gran estrella en el centro. Las columnas estaban completamente pintadas de un azul oscuro. Frente a él una amplia cama de donceles se erguía orgullosa hasta la cúpula completamente de cristal el cual dejaba ver como la nieve caía sobre él sin acumularse producto de alguna magia. Las paredes de la habitación en su mayos parten eran de cristales cubiertas con hermosas cortinas de terciopelo azul con pequeñas y brillantes estrellas bordadas en oro. La mayor parte de los muebles que amueblaban la habitación eran blancos acojinados con terciopelo azul. Las escasas pareces estaban pintadas con flores silvestres que florecían con cada amanecer y las cuales se mecían con un invisible viento.

-¿Crees que le guste? –pregunto Theo algo dudoso mirando a su amigo.

-¡Bromeas… esta habitación es fantástica…! los detalles los pondrá ella no te preocupes… -le dijo notando algunos estantes vacios y otros rebosantes de libros… pero hubo un detalle que llamo su atención. –Theo creo que te falto la luz… ya sabes en las noches oscura cuando las necesite… dudo mucho que la luz de la luna sea suficiente. – frunció el seño mirando la sonrisa enorme de Theo.

-Eso es lo mejor…-susurro parándose de la silla que había estado ocupando.

Con un movimiento de su varita todas las cortinas se corrieron dejando en penumbras la habitación. Theo choco sus palmas y como si de un movimiento de su varita se tratase la magia dio comienzo.

Las estrechas bordadas en las cortinas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad dándole luminosidad a la habitación. Las flores en las pareces tomaron poco a poco vidas como si el viento que las movía las despegara de sus tallos salieron flotando de la pare y comenzaron a remolinarse sobre las cabezas de los magos.

Blaise no pudo contener un nuevo silbido y se giro para ver como la habitación quedaba iluminada completamente y sobre todo la galaxia estrellada que mostraban las cortinas de terciopelo.

-Sí que tomas en cerio esto de ser padre amigo. –dijo en un tono burlón. Era bueno para el ver a Theo tan tranquilo a pesar del profundo dolor que lo consumía. Al parecer la idea descabellada de Hermione al hacerlo padre de una niña que era una copia exacta de ella no había sido una mala idea después de todo… Theo se le veía un poco animado, al menos tenia mejor semblante que Draco, Abraxas y Harry. Pensó.

-El hechizo es el mismo que el del gran comedor que mantiene las velas suspendidas en aire en Hogwarts… -susurro chocando aplaudió una vez más y las estrellas y flores volvieron a las cortinas y paredes. Con un movimiento de su varita las cortinas se corrieron dejando ver los jardines de la mansión cubiertos por la nieve al igual que bosque.

-En dos días… ella estará de nuevo con nosotros. –susurro perdiendo su mirada en el infinito cielo. Poniendo alerta a Blaise que temió por las consecuencias de aquella obsesión por traer a la vida a Hermione.

…

Abraxas tocaba suavemente el violín para su madre, las notas eran suaves, dulces lleno de un cariño que enternecía las almas.

Cada nota fluía acariciando el cuerpo de Hermione, envolviéndolo como abrazo cálido. Las notas murieron con la misma agonía que muere una flor sin el roció cálido de luz. Tras un suspiro dejo el violín sobre una mesita. Miro a su madre dormir…

Se acerco con lentitud y sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Madre… aun sigue nevando… -susurro… -hace un poco de frio y mi abuela me obliga a comer para que no pierda fuerzas… ha venido a verte Jema… ha estado llorando mucho… he tenido que consolarla… te quiere mucho… siempre lo ha hecho… es tu fan numero uno… eres su ídolo… y tu sueño a causado un gran impacto en su autoestima… en el jardín está creciendo un gran árbol… es uno mágico ya que crece a gran velocidad en medio de lago. Evangeline pasa mucho tiempo bajo el columpiándose entre sus lianas… no he podido hablar con ella. Algo siempre me impide llegar hasta ella… he descubierto el método para mejorar el Giratiempos… mi padre y Theo han sido de gran ayuda… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo siempre están discutiendo… padre siente mucho celos de Theo… y le entiendo, Theo siempre la ha amado. Tambien parece querer mucho a Evangeline… mi padre y mi tío Harry no les gusta estar mucho tiempo frente a ella. Es como si ella invocara sus recuerdos. Mamá creo que la quiero… no se qué tan profundo sean mis sentimientos… no se qué hacer con este sentimiento que me ahoga… porque es similar a lo que siento por Jema… una vez mas no he sostenido la mano de Eva… siento miedo de perderla… estoy asustado… porque algo dentro de mi me dice que no me la volverá a ofrecer. -susurro recostándose sobre el regazo de Hermione que parecía dormir tranquilamente.

Draco se alejo de la puerta. Les daría su espacio a su esposa y su hijo. Potter había logrado concentrar la suficiente magia para pronunciar el hechizo…

En dos días… pensó sosteniendo la esfera entre su mano… en dos días podría viajar en el tiempo y proteger a Hermione.

…

Las manos de Narcisa temblaban lentamente al leer las atrocidades del profeta.

_**¿MUERE O ES ASESINADA LA HEROÍNA DE GUERRA HERMIONE MALFOY?**_

_Las fiestas festivas han perdido su brillo y esplendor. Las familias mágicas vestimos de negro. El mundo mágico ha perdido un héroe. Sentimos la pérdida de Hermione Granger. En la madrugada del 25 de diciembre en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy suspiro su último aliento de vida nuestra heroína de guerra. Sentimos la pérdida de tan maravillosa bruja. Que años tras años nos demostró que sus orígenes muggles no le impedirían cumplir sus metas… _

_La comunidad mágica aclama con gritos desgarradores darle el último adiós a la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo la familia Malfoy ha dado un rotundo NO y ha ignorado nuestras voces… _

_Los que nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿Qué es lo que no quieren que veamos? _

_¿Qué esconden con la repentina muerte de la bruja?_

_Aun amigo lector nos invaden las pesadillas de aquellos tiempos tenebrosos en donde la familia Malfoy formo parte de las filas del innombrable. Tambien les aliento a que hagan memoria que los Malfoy detestaban a los hijos de familias muggles y odio declarado que le tenían a nuestra querida Hermione, la cual nos sorprendió cuando se llamo a si misma Hermione Malfoy anunciando su matrimonio con él ex mortifago Draco Malfoy heredero de la familia y su apellido sucio. Y lo más sorprendente fue cuando se dio a conocer el motivo de tan inesperada unión, Abraxas James Malfoy. Rescatando a dicha familia del fango en el que se encontraba. Para nadie es un secreto que la unión de Hermione Granger le dio a la familia una posición social más alta, dándole prestigio y aumentando sus riquezas en proporciones asombrosas. _

_Durante años la joven bruja trabajo exhaustivamente por las empresas Malfoy expandiéndolas no solo en este continente si no en tres más. Su hijo Abraxas único heredero de su fortuna y la fortuna Malfoy a heredado las tradiciones de dicha familia y quizás sus mismos prejuicios hacia aquellos que ellos llaman inferiores. Como por ejemplo los muggles, las criaturas mágicas cuyos ideales han sido defendidos hasta la hora de su muerte por la caritativa Hermione. Los traidores de la sangre y los magos y brujas de bajos recursos… _

_Conociendo todos estos detalles nos hacemos otra pregunta ¿realmente la señora Hermione Granger de Malfoy murió a causas naturales o tan perfecta familia tuvo algo que ver en su repentina muerte?_

_Exigimos que la mansión Malfoy abra sus puertas y nos permitan darle el último a dios a Hermione Granger._

Lucios miro a Narcisa temblar por la ira. Suspiro y le quito el periódico de la mano.

-Sabíamos que ocurriría esto… los errores del pasado aun nos persiguen… la comunidad mágica nunca olvida… -concluyo tirando el periódico a la chimenea ardiente que consumió las palabras….

-Esto es… indignante… como se atreven a insinuar que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver en la muerte de mi pequeña… -Narcisa respiraba con dificulta roja de la ira… indignada por las acusaciones que se les estaban haciendo…

Lucios tomo otro periódico y se lo entrego.

-Leer este… te hará bien, Lovegood se encargo de revelar lo ocurrido. Esto es lo que calmo a las masas que pretendían lincharnos. –Narcisa tomo el periódico un poco nerviosa. Conocía a Luna sabía que Hermione confiaba en ella por lo cual ella tambien lo hacía.

_**LA HISTORIA DE UNA FAMILIA DE HÉROES**_

Narcisa suspiro y comenzó a leer aquel artículo de 6 páginas continuas.

Evangeline caminaba de la mano de su padre. Los pasos eran cortos y silenciosos.

Theo miraba al frente, miraba la mansión Malfoy. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Evangeline y este regreso el gesto. Theo la miro y ella le sonrió.

Evangeline bestia completamente de blando. Su abrigo cubría hasta sus pies que se hundían en la fría nieve.

-Padre… -susurro Evangeline llamando la atención de Theo quien la miro. – siento su temor. – Evangeline miro a los ojos de Theo. –No temas… -pidió regalándole una sonrisa.

-Temo perderte a ti tambien. –hablo con suavidad mostrando su temor con palabras ya que no era capaz de demostrarlo.

-Aunque desaparezca siempre estarás en mi corazón y si lo deseas con todo tu ser podre regresar a ti… podremos ser una familia. –Theo se detuvo soltando la mano de Evangeline y la atrajo y la abrazo con fuerza.

Evangeline sonrió y se hundió en aquel cálido abrazo. Como lo extrañaba.

Abraxas, Harry y Draco les miraban desde las imponentes puertas de la mansión Malfoy. Había llegado la hora. Hermione pronto despertaría del sueño eterno de su muerte.

Theo soltó lentamente a la pequeña y acaricio su mejilla con ternura y le sonrió.

-Deseare con todas mis fuerzas tu regreso. Volverás a mí… Merlina – susurro su nombre dado por él y se inclino y beso su frente.

Evangeline le miro con ojos brillantes y tomo su mano con fuerza recordando su nombre. _Merlina Nott _era un honor llevar ese nombre.

Miro los hombres que la habían apresado durante un siglo frente a ella, poniendo sus esperanzas en ella. Cumpliría el deseo de esos cuatros hombres y con él, el deseo de todo el mundo mágico. Porque les libraría de la cólera de los cuatro magos, de su dolor y amargura. Miro los ojos verdes de Harry, tan perdidos en la oscuridad que le rodeaba, miro los ojos fríos de Abraxas ansiosos de resucitar a su madre. Y miro los indescifrables ojos grises de Draco…

Retomo su andar de la mano de su padre y se paro frente a los tres magos. Soltó lentamente la mano de su padre y tomo ambos extremos de su abrigo y estirándoles lentamente como un abanico, cruzo sus tobillos y se inclino respetuosamente. Su cabello callo como cortinas a ambos lados de su rostro sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Se irguió con la misma solemnidad que lo haría un rey.

Los tres magos llevaron sus varitas y las posaron sobre su corazón y se inclinaron con el mismo respeto.

Evangeline extendió su mano hacia Theo que la tomo para guiarla. Narcisa y Lucios la miraron ascender por las escalinata donde Draco, Harry y Abraxas les esperaban ansiosos.

En un silencio religioso que nadie se atrevió a romper siguieron a la pequeña hasta el árbol que media más 17 metros de alturas. Imponente rodeado de una bruma fría que ocultaba los pétalos de sus flores blancas.

Evangeline se quito sus botas blancas sin tacón con movimientos fluidos. Y camino sobre las raíces del árbol que sobresalían del hielo. Con pasos agiles y saltos gráciles llego hasta el tronco y poso su mano derecha y cerro sus ojos sintiendo la magia fluir dentro de aquel árbol, sintiendo como el mismo le alimentaba a ella. Le ofrecía la magia que necesitaba para ir y volver. Sintió como una ventisca la envolvía. Como su cabello se soltaba y comenzaba a moverse en todas direcciones como hilos de luz.

Se alejo, suspiro y susurro un gracias. Se giro para ver a los cuatro hombres que le escoltaban. Todo vestido completamente de negro. Miro los ojos de Abraxas y dio un paso hacia el. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando los recuerdos acudieron a ella. La ventisca seguía rodeándola y los pétalos de las flores del árbol la envolvieron y escucho su voz lejana, susurrante.

-_Debes pagar por lo que te he dado criatura que no pertenece a este mundo…_ -la suavidad de aquella voz era exigente.

-Te he dado un lugar en donde existir. Ya te he pagado. –hablo con calma Evangeline mirando el árbol que guardo silencio moviendo las raíces que llevaron hasta tierra a la pequeña. –vivirás en este lugar hasta que la vejes te marchite. Ese será mi pago árbol sagrado. – Evangeline camino hasta donde la esperaban los hombres.

-¿Que es ese árbol? –pregunto Theo ayudando a Evangeline a casar nuevamente sus votas que llegaban más arriba de sus tobillos.

-Un árbol sagrado curativo… ofrece magia y protección a las criaturas mágicas… como yo… como Hermione… debe permanecer en ese lago… mientras este allí esta tierra será productiva y la familia envejecerá sana. Sin ningún mal que les amenace… y sobre todo la familia podrá seguir creciendo como lo hacen sus ramas. -Evangeline tomo la mano de Theo y miro a los magos. –Y sus descendientes serán tan hermosos como sus flores. –concluyo.

-Ha llegado la hora, cuando el sol se ponga Harry pronunciara el hechizo en la esfera que mantendrá Abraxas en sus manos, la que eventualmente sostendrá Draco y la cual transportaremos al pasado utilizando el Giratiempos y mi magia… -concluyo sintiendo los deseos de esos hombres como si fuera el de ella.

-¿Cuál es el precio que pagaremos por nuestro deseo? –pregunto Abraxas mirando a Evangeline. -Mi madre me dijo que las estrellas pueden cumplir el deseo más poderoso que posee un corazón, sin embargo debemos pagar un precio por el deseo cumplido… ¿cual, cual es el precio de nuestro deseo Evangeline…?

Evangeline miro hacia la mansión y suspiro poniéndose en marcha dejando detrás a los hombres que le miraron intrigados…

-El precio a pagar es muy alto para ustedes cuatro… aunque lo divida entre ustedes no podrían pagarlo… porque su deseo no tendría sentido…

-¿Cuál es el precio? –pregunto esta vez interesado Draco, molesto por desconocer ese detalle.

-El deseo que me piden es muy grande, desafía la ley de la vida. Y a la muerte misma.

-Pagaremos el precio sin importar que tan alto sea. –hablo con firmeza Harry adelantándose unos pasos hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-El precio lo pagare yo… soy la única que podría pagarlo… -susurro Evangeline llevándose la mano hasta su corazón con lentitud…

-¡Espera! –Abraxas se puso frente a Evangeline impidiendo su avance. La miro a los ojos. -No entiendo ¿cómo vas a pagarte a ti misma el deseo de nuestros corazones…? –pregunto intrigado.

Evangeline sonrió y paso a un lado de él…

-Nosotras solo somos intermediarias. Conocemos el precio de cada deseo sin embargo el pago que recibimos no nos pertenece…- Evangeline continuo camino… y antes de salir de aquel jardín se giro y miro el árbol.

-El precio por una vida es otra vida… -susurro para mirar a los ojos perplejos de Harry, Draco, Abraxas y Theo. Evangeline sonrió al mirar sus rostros adivinando sus pensamientos… negó lentamente con la cabeza y continuo hablando lentamente como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos. Mirando en las lejanías aquel árbol que era como su huella en aquel tiempo.

-He llegado a un acuerdo… y no moriré… el precio que debían pagar por la vida de Hermione eran sus recuerdos… sus lazos… no la reconocerían ni aunque la tuvieran al frente. Nadie lo haría… nadie podría recuperar sus lazos. Ella dejaría de existir en sus mundos. La convertirían en nada. Una vida muy triste y desdichadas para todos e injusta para ella… serian un peor sentimiento que el dolor que sienten en este momento… -Evangeline volvió a mirar a los magos. – porque ella no tendría motivos por el cual seguir viviendo. Y su existencia se aria larga y solitaria. No teman nada de eso pasara… yo pagare el precio. –aseguro.

Esta vez fue Theo quien se adelanto y se incoó frente a la pequeña y como un padre amoroso llevo su mano al rostro de Evangeline.

-Dime pequeña, que darás a cambio por llevar a Draco al pasado para salvar la vida de Hermione.? –pregunto esperanzado que el precio no fuera tan alto…

Evangeline se inclino suavemente y beso la mejilla de Theo. Y susurro en su oído…

-Mi corazón… - tras ese susurro se alejo de Theo y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevarían nuevamente a la mansión.

Theo la miro sin poder hacer nada, era un hombre egoísta, deseaba tener a Hermione con vida, y tambien deseaba tener aquella pequeña como hija. Sin embargo el amor por Hermione aunque era imposible era más fuerte que los recién adquiridos por Eva. Lo lamentaba, lamentaba el destino de la pequeña.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de Evangeline cuando sintió una fuerte mano sujetarlo del brazo. Se giro para ver quien le detenía. Y miro Abraxas con la cabeza gacha temblando levemente.

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto Theo mirándolo fijamente sin comprenderle.

-¿Que deberá dar Eva a cambio de nuestro deseo? –pregunto en un susurro que alcanzo a escuchar Harry y Draco a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

-Su corazón... –respondió Theo tras suspirar y mirar aquel árbol extraño.

Abraxas soltó el brazo de Theo y sin mirarlo subió las escaleras.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta abrazar a Evangeline por la espalda… escondió su rostro en su cuello absorbiendo como un adicto su perfume de lirios.

El cuerpo de Evangeline se estremeció sus ojos e abrieron debido a la sorpresa de sentirlo rodéala con tanta fuerza. Su pobre corazón latió con tanta fuerza que sintió perder el aire. Sus oídos silbaban los gritos de alegría de su corazón era tan inmensa que su voz se ahogo en su garganta. Con manos temblorosas sujeto con fuerza las manos de Abraxas.

Draco, Harry y Theo les miraban en silencio. Draco apretó sus puños comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No dudes cuando mantengas la esfera entre sus manos. –susurro Eva.

Los ojos de Abraxas se cerraron sintiendo ese sentimiento que le ahogaba. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Yo jamás me imagine que tú podrías… -sus palabras dolían. Le aprisiono con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Shhh… no te lastimes… -suplico

-Aunque pierdas tu corazón, aunque ya no puedas sentir… yo… yo te protegeré… cuidare de ti… -prometió sinceramente.

-Gracias… mi amado Abraxas… - Evangeline cerró sus ojos y aspiro su perfume sintiendo como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Abraxas soltó lentamente el cuerpo de Evangeline, negándose hacerlo. Eva se giro entre sus brazos mirándolo a los ojos.

Y ambos comprendieron una verdad indiscutible. Estaban perdidos y condenados… ella al no sentir y el a amarla…

-Antes de que deje de sentir… quisiera… yo quisiera… -Evangeline se inclino lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de Abraxas. –quiero sentir una caricia tuya… cumple mi deseo Abraxas… -suplico sobre sus labios esperando que el respondiera.

Abraxas sonrió y se acerco lentamente aquellos labios cerezas que plagaban sus sueños… y como si tratara de una flor la beso con suavidad sintiendo como aquellos labios aterciopelados le sabían a gloria. Sus cuerpos temblaron y sus estómagos sintieron un fuerte vacio. Sus mundos se movieron de tal forma que tuvieron que abrasarse para no caer producto de las miles de sensaciones que le sacudían y les aturdían.

-Eres tu…-susurro sonriendo acariciando su rostro tras suspirar…

Evangeline dio un paso atrás separándose de él. Le sonrió con tristeza y miro detrás de él a los magos que les miraban con ¿lastima?

Apuño sus manos y le dio la espalda a Abraxas asustada por lo que había hecho…

-Se nos hace tarde. –hablo con frialdad ocultando el dolor que le consumía.

Temerosa corrió hasta la escalera sin mirar atrás.

Suspiro antes de adentrarse en la habitación de Hermione.

Y la miro en la cama hermosa… aun se preguntaba como hacia Draco para verla allí tendida. Sin vida.

Narcisa entro detrás de la niña, con pasos lentos puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

-Te ruego que los traigas de nuevo a casa… -le pidió sonriéndole para luego mirar el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el lecho.

-No se preocupe… solo debe cuidar de ella por un tiempo más… -Evangeline se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella.

Con cuidado tomo la mano de Hermione y sus ojos brillaron con una intensa luz… se acerco lentamente a su oído.

-Por favor cuídalo… porque yo no voy a poder hacerle feliz… mi destino no era estar junto a él… conozco parte de su futuro… él se casara y tendrás hermosos hijos… y yo no seré su esposa y ni la madre de sus hijos… ¿porque el amor duele tanto…? todos rezan al cielo por el amor… pero es duro decirle adiós cuando aprendes amar… el amor es sufrir. Te admiro… amaste por tantos años a Draco y esperaste paciente hasta que regreso a ti… ¿cuánto sufrimiento sintió tu alma? ¿Seré capaz de regresar a él…? ¿Seré capaz de volver a sentir?

Evangeline se alejo de Hermione y sonrió al verla. Se irguió y se giro para ver a Harry con el libro de Hogwarts una historia entre sus manos, Draco sostenía la esfera y Abraxas el Giratiempos notablemente mejorado. Y Theo detrás de ello como testigo de lo que harían a continuación.

-Por favor señor Malfoy dele la esfera a su hijo y tome el Giratiempos entre sus manos. Señor Potter por favor recite el hechizo, el tiempo es escaso y mi poder tiene un límite. –Draco camino hasta su hijo y tomo su mano con firmeza y deposito la esfera con delicadeza.

-Que tu voluntad se vuelva el escudo que mantenga preso el hechizo… la única esperanza de ser algún día una familia feliz. De tener a tu madre entre nosotros… -Draco abrazo a su hijo y Abraxas asintió lentamente con su padre. El no tenía dudas de lo que deseaba. Sin embargo había temor dentro de él. Temía por Evangeline.

Abraxas le dio el Giratiempos a su padre y Draco lo recibió y se lo colgó de cuello.

-Dile a mi madre que la espero… -pidió sonriendo. –confió en ti padre… creo en el amor que sientes por ella. Por ello se que no me defraudaras… -concluyo alejándose unos pasos.

Draco asintió con más fuerza que nunca. La confianza de su hijo se convertía en su fuerza.

Harry tomo su varita y apunto Abraxas con ella. Abraxas suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Recuerden que solo tenemos una oportunidad. La vida de Hermione depende ahora de ustedes, yo solo les he abierto el camino. Solo les guiare hasta ella. El resto depende del amor que sienten por ella. –Evangeline miro la determinación en los ojos de los magos y comprendió que nada les detendría.

Harry abrió el libro y busco el libro en la pagina en donde reposaba el hechizo. Y comenzó a cantar en susurros escalofriantes. Comenzó a recitar la canción de la vida y la muerte.

_**Los elementos que viven en mi los invoco…**_

_**Los elementos que vivieron en ti, los invoco…**_

_**La luz que hay en mí, la invoco…**_

_**La luz que hubo en ti, la invoco…**_

_**El viento que me rodea lo invoco.**_

_**La tierra que te cubre, la invoco.**_

_**El fuego que recorre mis venas la invoco.**_

_**El agua que enfría tu cuerpo la invoco.**_

_**La magia que nos une la invoco.**_

_**El lazo que una vez nos unió y que se desvanece le invoco.**_

_**La oscuridad que te cubre la invoco.**_

_**La vida que me abraza la invoco. **_

_**La muerte que te mantiene cautiva la invoco.**_

_**El destino que te marca lo deshago.**_

_**Escribo sobre el lienzo que guarda la historia de tu vida.**_

_**Ofrezco parte de mi magia para mantenerte con vida, **_

_**Ofrezco parte de mi vida, parte de mi calidez, parte de mi vitalidad.**_

_**Ofrezco lo que soy y lo que seré. **_

_**Amarro tu voluntad y encadeno tu alma al mundo de los vivos. **_

_**Deshago la magia oscura que cubre tu cuerpo, y te cubro con el manto de luz que te ofrezco.**_

_**Lo que el mago o bruja creo, el mago o bruja deshace. **_

_**El mal que te consumió. La luz restablece.**_

_**La oscuridad que te mantiene cautiva con las cadenas que congelan tu tiempo y te atrapan entre el cielo y la tierra. Las consumo con el fuego fiero de mi alma.**_

_**Amarro tu cuerpo y alma con el hilo de mi existencia. **_

_**La maldición oscura yace bajo mi mando… ordeno que retroceda.**_

_**Invoco a la muerte y la desafía a ir en contra mi deseo.**_

_**Yo quien canto y susurro el poder de la luz que resplandece en medio de temeraria oscuridad.**_

_**Yo quien lleva la espada de luz y las lanzas celestiales de los cuatros grandes invoco el alma de la bruja que yace frente a mí. La bruja con la que comparto los lazos más allá de la muerte y la oscuridad. La bruja que me pertenece. Su sangre es mi sangre. **_

_**Abro los caminos del inframundo.**_

_**Libero las puertas del cielo. **_

_**Invoco la máxima protección. **_

_**Invoco el escudo de las cuatro vestías. **_

_**Invoco la sangre de aquel que llaman los mortales dios de la salvación.**_

_**Invoco la magia antigua que condena mi alma y el alma de aquel ser por el cual pido protección. **_

_**Mi vida es su vida. Y su vida es mi vida. **_

_**Hasta que el último caiga. Hasta que la magia se agote y la sangre que entrelaza nuestros destino deje de fluir. **_

_**Invoco el velo de luz que cubre a los inocentes.**_

_**Invoco el poder de la sangre de Salazar Slytherin.**_

_**Invoco la protección de la espada Godric Gryffindor **_

_**Invoco la sabiduría de Rowana Revenclaw **_

_**Invoco el sanación de Helga Hufflepuff **_

_**Yo Harry Potter exijo la máxima protección. **_

_**Escudo imperial de los cinco puntos de luz.**_

_**¡Lumux imperial! **_

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento y luz salió de la varita de Harry hacia la esfera que mantenía Abraxas en sus manos.

El impacto logro que Abraxas se desequilibrara por unos instantes. Poniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas y manos logro mantenerme de pie sin dejar caer la esfera que destellaba como si tratase del sol mismo.

Un fuerte poder cálido podía sentir Abraxas envolverle, sintió como su mente se apagaba lentamente y como sus ojos se entregaban a esa poderosa magia.

Aquella segadora luz le adormecía, le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

Harry callo de rodilla sus respiración era acelerada, el sudor corría por su frente y su varita temblaba en su mano, su vista se hacía borrosa, sin embargo pudo ver con claridad el hechizo remolinando dentro de la esfera. Cerro sus ojos tratando de respirar, no tenía fuerzas para continuar de rodilla, así que fue inevitable que callera contra la alfombra. Aun así, se negó a perder la conciencia, tenía que estar allí, despierto esperando que su Hermione abriera sus ojos de nuevo…

Draco miro a su hijo, temblar miro como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y se entregaban aquella poderosa magia, su voluntad estaba desapareciendo, su deseo se perdía en el remolino de poder.

-Abraxas… -le llamo suavemente. - recuerda que debes ser fuerte por tu madre… abre los ojos hijo… -le suplico mirando como una pequeña cuarteadura se hacía en el cristal.

La voz de Draco despertó Abraxas de la neblina que cubría su alma.

Abraxas abrió sus ojos y miro la esfera que resplandecía entre sus manos.

Draco soltó el aire que no sabía que mantenía preso en sus pulmones al ver que su hijo volvía en sí.

-Estoy bien padre. –aseguro lentamente deseando con todo su corazón que aquella esfera no se rompiera. Ya que en sus manos yacía la única oportunidad de traer a su madre a la vida.

Draco asintió lentamente y tomo la esfera entre sus manos sintiendo la llama cálida y abrumadora de aquella poderosa magia.

Evangeline camino hacia Theo y le miro a los ojos…

-Nunca olvides que te quiero padre… aunque ya no pueda sentir cuando regrese quiero que recuerdes que una vez te quise. –susurro sonriendo dulcemente. Una sonrisa que él nunca había apreciado en su angelical rostro.

Theo la atrajo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo envolviéndola en cálido abrazo susurrando un vuelve.

Evangeline se alejo de su padre y camino hacia Harry que aun no reunía las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie.

Evangeline se inclino y ante la sorpresa de Harry deslizo su mano sobre su cabello, y sonrió con nostalgia. Se acerco a su rostro y roso su mejilla con sus labios.

-En el futuro fuiste mi padre… y en este tambien lo eres… siempre… siempre te querré… me diste el mismo nombre de tu amada hermana… adiós padre… -Harry mostro la confusión en sus ojos sin dejar de ver la espalda de Evangeline que se alejaba lentamente hasta quedar frente a Draco y Abraxas quienes la miraban expectantes.

La mano derecha de Evangeline se dirijo hasta el Giratiempos que colgaba del cuello de Draco. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos con delicadeza detallando cada detalle trabajado meticulosamente por los dos magos frente a ella.

Levanto la vista y poso sus ojos en los de Draco que le miraba ansioso.

-Sujeta con fuerza el contenedor del hechizo. –le pidió.

Draco no dudo en hacer lo que le pedía.

Evangeline miro el cuerpo frio de Hermione y luego el rostro de cada uno de los presentes…

Tomo nuevamente el Giratiempos entre sus manos dejando que su poder fluyera hasta el objeto mágico que comenzó a girar rápidamente sin ningún indicio de querer detenerse.

Los ojos de Draco se mantenían fijos mirando todos los acontecimientos pasados pasar frente a sus ojos. Miro el día a día de Hermione, y tambien pudo observar su llanto en el silencio de su habitación, miro la tortura de la maldición asesina consumirla. Y se miro a si mismo golpearla en aquella ocasión cuando le confesó tener un amante.

Busco rápidamente la mirada de Evangeline y la miro frente a sus ojos resplandeciendo con una magia resplandeciente con sus cabellos hechos de luz y unas hermosas alas blancas desplegadas preparadas para alzar el vuelo. Miro sus ojos dorados que le miraban con curiosidad.

El Giratiempos se detuvo lentamente.

Evangeline lo dejo caer nuevamente sobre el pecho de Draco.

La pequeña Eva se llevo rápidamente las manos hasta su nariz casi ahogada con aquel putrefacto olor que recorría la habitación, miro la Draco en busca de una respuesta y se quedo sorprendida al ver la palidez de su rostro.

-Debemos irnos de este lugar, el olor a muerte y la magia oscura me debilita. –susurro esperando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar.

Draco tomo la mano de Evangeline y desapareció de aquella habitación.

La noche era tenebrosa, el viento gélido golpeaba el rostro del mago y la bruja. Se aparecieron en el pueblito de osmeda cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts. A los lejos se podían oír gritos, explosiones y una gama de colores producto de los múltiples hechizos.

-Recuerda Draco Malfoy que solo tienes una oportunidad. Si salvas a alguien más que no sea tu esposa el hechizo que llevas en tus manos se romperá, y la muerte que abraza a tu amada no dará marcha atrás. –Evangeline miro a los lejos el castillo y tras suspirar dio el primer paso hacia el horror de aquella guerra. Con pasos largos y seguros con su espalda erguida y varita en mano Draco siguió a la pequeña mocosa.

Fueron sigilosos, cuidadosos de no llamar mucha la atención sobre ellos, esquivaron y atacaron aquellos que traban de maldecirles.

Draco vislumbro a Hermione peleando como toda una guerrera. La ferocidad de sus ataques, la determinación en sus ojos, la valentía de sus actos. Le enorgullecieron porque esa era la mujer que el amaba, la mujer que el salvaría.

La vio caer lentamente y con un movimiento fluido de su muñeca alzo su varita enfurecido con aquel mortifago que le había atacado. La irá creció en su interior a medidas catastróficas. Mataría al maldito.

Sin embargo una mano le sostuvo con fuerza. Impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su mano. Se giro airado para mirar aquel que osaba detenerlo.

Evangeline negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Recuerda que solo puedes intervenir una sola vez. –le hablo tranquilamente sin mostrar perturbación alguna por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y fue allí que lo descubrió, Evangeline, ella estaba comenzando a perder su corazón, estaba dejando de sentir.

-Debemos vigilarla. Para cuando el momento llegue poder protegerla con el hechizo. –susurró buscando rápidamente un lugar en donde ocultarse. No quería quedar atrapado en un fuego cruzado que evitara llegar a Hermione.

-Creí que lo sabías Draco… -susurro Evangeline esquivando ágilmente una maldición purpura.

-¿Saber qué? –pregunto sin dejar de caminar con grandes pasos.

-Que el hechizo que llevas entre tus manos no es para Hermione. –susurro Evangeline mirando como Draco se detenía en el acto y se giraba a verla confundido.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando…? ¡Malditasea habla claro! –exigió nervioso había perdido de vista a Hermione.

-Aun nos queda media ahora… -susurro Evangeline tomando la capa de Draco ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas. –hay algo que por lo visto no sabes…

Draco asintió y se escondió detrás de una columna, teniendo nuevamente en la mira a Hermione.

-Habla. –exigió sosteniendo con fuerza la varita obligándose a no maldecir aquellos que lastimaban a su amada.

-Como ya sabes Hermione y Harry Potter son hermanos… -comenzó Evangeline mirando como Draco asentía con la cabeza. Suspiro y continúo. – En este tiempo… hace unos días Hermione pronuncio el hechizo que conecta su cuerpo y alma al de Harry Potter. Y si mal no recuerdo quien recibió la maldición asesina fue el mismo Harry Potter. La maldición se traslado al cuerpo de Hermione por medio de esa unión. Por ello Potter tuvo una nueva oportunidad de vencer al lord oscuro. Hermione retuvo la maldición en su cuerpo y la encerró dentro de ella. Lo lógico sería que salváramos a Harry Potter de la maldición con el escudo que llevas entres tus manos. Al impedir que la maldición toque su cuerpo estaríamos impidiendo que Hermione la reciba. –concluyo Evangeline.

Draco asintió a su lógica. Ahora la pregunta que se hacía era en donde estaba el maldito de Potter.

Lo busco con la mirada en todas las direcciones posibles pero lo veía. Maldijo su suerte. Para ir en busca de Potter tendría que dejar a Hermione atrás, y eso era algo que no deseaba hacer en ese momento.

-Debes buscarlo. Hermione estará bien, recuerda que la única maldición asesina que toco su cuerpo fue la que recibió su hermano.

Draco asintió nuevamente a las palabras de Evangeline, tras mirar unos segundos más a Hermione se alejo de la columna que había sido su refugio por unos minutos y se fue en busca de Harry seguido de muy de cerca de Evangeline. Ambos caminaron si mirar atrás. Quizás si lo hubieran hecho abrían notados aquellos ojos azules que les miraban intensamente. Seguidos de unos almendrados que parecían grandemente sorprendidos.

Luna se giro para ver a Hermione a los ojos, notado la sorpresa en ellos. Sin embargo Hermione ignoraba lo que ella había escuchado.

La batalla continuo. Draco tras unos minutos de frustrada búsqueda encontró a Harry haciendo el héroe en el bosque prohibido rodeado de más de 20 moltifagos frente al que no debe ser nombrado.

Ha llegado la hora Draco. –susurro Evangeline mirando como la lucha de los dos magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos daba inicio. Draco miro el tan conocido movimiento de varita del señor tenebroso, sabia cuales serian las palabras a pronunciar.

Miro el hechizo en su mano. Y con gran fuerza lanzo la esfera hacia la espalda de Harry.

Sin embargo nada puede ser más rápido que la luz, la fuerza que empleo para lanzar la esfera no adquirió la velocidad necesaria.

El rayo verde choco en pecho de Harry y la esfera en su espalda. Ambos hechizos se fundieron el cuerpo de mago.

Harry cayó como un peso muerto sobre la tierra negra del bosque prohibido. Seguido de Draco que se miraba las manos temblorosas.

Sabía que había fallado, le había fallado a su hijo y a su Hermione. Se había fallado así mismo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas des controlablemente. Y su garganta se desgarro con el grito de desesperación, de tristeza y dolor. Porque definitivamente la había perdido. Hermione ya no abriría más sus ojos.

Los gritos de Draco fueron silenciados por Evangeline. Que le había transportado a otro lugar dentro del tiempo y el espacio.

El sol destellaba, el lugar estaba rodeado de luz. En medio de toda aquella blancura había un árbol. Un manzano rebosante de fruto.

Draco seguía mirando sus manos temblorosas. Y la varita bajo ellas. La tomo con gran fuerza y se la llevo al pecho. Ya no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo. La muerte era lo única que le podía alejar de ese doloroso tormento. Del dolor de la pérdida. Solo la muerte le llevaría con ella.

Evangeline dejo de mirar las jugosas manzanas para mirar las acciones de Draco. Deduciendo rápidamente lo que pretendía hacer.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza sin embargo no se movió para impedir aquel acto de desesperación.

Draco hundió dolorosamente la varita sobre su corazón ajeno al dolor que le causaba el punzante objeto sobre su piel. El sufrimiento de su alma era más fuerte que cualquier dolencia física.

-Qué tristeza. –susurro sin dejar de mirar como Draco pronunciaba la maldición asesina.

Draco cerró sus ojos al sentir como la magia atravesaba su corazón. Se dejo caer lentamente aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Evangeline camino hasta el. Y le miro con curiosidad, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Creíste que Hermione te dejaría morir. No puedes suicidarte con tu misma magia, con tu misma varita, ignoras muchas cosas Draco Malfoy. –Evangeline se inclino lentamente sobre el rostro de Draco.

-¿Por qué? –susurro con voz ronca sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos sumido en la oscuridad de su desesperación.

-Porque ella te amaba y temía que no tuvieras la fuerza necesaria para afrontar su partida... abre los ojos Draco y admira el lugar en donde estamos. –le pidió Evangeline. Sin embargo Draco se negó abrir sus ojos y susurro.

-El mundo se ha teñido de negro. La luz ahora es oscuridad. El calor ahora es el frio que acobija mi cuerpo. Ya no deseo seguir existiendo, deseo desaparecer… -susurro.

Evangelina frunció el seño. Esas eran sus palabras pensó inflando sus mejillas.

-¡Oye idiota no te robes mi líneas! –le reclamo fingiendo indignación.

Draco continuo recostado sobre la yerba.

Evangeline cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro el cielo azul despejado sintiendo la suave brisa danzar entre sus cabellos y el susurro del viento en las hojas del manzano.

Pasos torpes se hicieron escuchar… la melodiosa risa de una niña fue arrastrada hasta los oídos de Draco y Eva…

Eva miro a la pequeña que acercaba dando saltitos como un conejito detrás de una mariposa Roja.

La pequeña niña la miro con curiosidad, y poso sus ojos sobre Draco que seguía sobre la yerba, quieto, como si estuviera muerto.

Evangeline sonrió al reconocerla. Se acerco con pasos lentos para no asustar a la pequeña que le miraba con recelo.

-Hola… no te are daño. –susurro tratando de brindarle un poco de confianza.

La pequeña le continúo mirándola con recelo. Y algo de curiosidad con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto en susurro tímido, pero firme con una clara y perfecta voz a pesar de su tamaño.

-Evangeline…-susurro su nombre sonriendo siguiendo la mirada de Hermione que se enfocaba en aquel hombre entristecido.

-¿Está enfermo? –pregunto a ver a Draco.

-No está triste, porque ha perdido a la persona más amada. ¿Quieres consolarlo? –pregunto sin dejar de sonreír poniendo u mano sobre su esponjoso cabello.

La pequeña negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mamá dice que no debo hablar… con ex… extraños y no debo acércame a los desconocidos. –volvió pronunciar cada palabra con perfección alejándose del tacto de Evangeline.

Evangeline sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero tú y yo no somos extrañas… porque ya sabes mi nombre… ¿por qué no consuelas a mi amigo?

La pequeña miro dudosa indecisa. Sin embargo sintió confianza y aquel hombre que lloraba silenciosamente le provocaba una extraña sensación en su corazón. Con pasos lentos camino hacia Draco y se inclino cerca de su rostro y susurro.

-No llores… todo estará bien… no llores… -susurro poniendo su pequeña y gentil mano en el rostro de Draco.

Draco abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquel susurro y busco aquel ser que llenaba de tanta paz a su corazón. Corazón que se detuvo al mirar a aquellos grandes ojos mirarle… eran los ojos de su amada.

-Hermione… -susurro

La pequeña dejo de acariciar su rostro y le miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto. Draco se sentó rápidamente y tomo a la pequeña y la abrazo con fuerza asustándola.

-Lo lamento tanto Hermione… perdóname… -suplico sintiendo como la pequeña se desvanecía entre sus brazos…

-Por fin has reaccionado Draco Malfoy. –susurro Evangeline mirando el manzano. –no has fallado. –susurro mirando a Draco. –ella aun vive y te está esperando…

-¿Co…como? Si el hechizo… yo… -Draco miraba a Evangeline sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Las palabras de la pequeña le llenaban de esperanzas y despejaba la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-Recuerda que te mencione que Hermione y Harry tenían un vínculo. Ese vinculo no solo transporto la maldición asesina. Tambien transporto el hechizo de protección. Ambos sobrevivieron. Tom Riddle ha muerto. El bien ha ganado. Han sábado a Hermione y el futuro. He cumplido con el deseo por el cual fui concebida. La maldición solo asesino la mitad del alma de Voldemort que vivía en el cuerpo de Potter, el hechizo de protección llego unos segundos después logrando proteger el alma de de ambos Potter. Solo me queda agregar… misión cumplida señor Malfoy. –Evangeline sonrió concluyendo mirando el rostro de asombro de Draco.

-¿En dónde estamos? –pegunto Draco tras unos minutos en silencio asimilando la información.

-Estamos en la línea de los dos mundos… muerte y vida. En este lugar se encontraba Hermione… esperando a ser salvada. –susurro mirando el manzano.

Draco siguió la mirada anhelante de Eva… y vio las manzanas que le atraían. Su boca se izo agua. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia el manzano.

-No deberían deseas comer una de esas manzanas Draco Lucios Malfoy. Si lo haces perderías para siempre a Hermione. Serias condenado a formar parte de ese árbol. –Evangeline le dio la espalda al árbol y a Draco.

Draco se giro para ver a la pequeña. Miro sus alas blancas.

-Eres extraño. –susurro Evangeline notando un gran detalle el cual no dudo en exponer. –creí que estaría riendo... Lleno de dicha al saber que Hermione a ha regresado y sin embargo te veo allí quieto sin mostrar felicidad, dicha o lagrimas.

-Porque sé que estoy soñando… -susurro. –Solo creeré que ella aun vive cuando la tenga frente a mí. Y sus ojos me miren y sus brazos me brinden calor. Y sus labios se unan a los míos.

Evangeline le miro y sonrió.

-Entonces a quien esperas Draco… porque no vas hasta donde esta ella. Junto a tu familia…

-No sé a dónde ir. –respondió sinceramente mirando a su alrededor todo era blancura.

-Quizás debe guiarte entonces. –sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

Draco la tomo y sintió como caía en un precipicio. Quiso gritar, pero se negó hacerlo, solo trato de controlar las profundas ansias de vomitar y el creciente vacio que crecía en su estomago.

El Giratiempos en su cuello giraba sin control alguno. Evangeline viajaba entre días, meses y años, observándolo todo… sin embargo los sentimientos de su corazón desaparecían y sus ojos se volvían marchitos… sus recuerdos seguían allí en su memoria, aun así, no podía recodar las emociones adquiridas con cada uno de esos recuerdos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a perderse en entre días, meses y años como un rocío de lluvia arrastrado por el viento.

…

El corazón de Hermione se comenzó a mover lentamente. La sangre congelada se derretía lentamente volviéndose lava hirviente, despertando cada célula y nervio. Reconstruyendo los órganos poniéndoles en marcha.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a recibir oxigeno cuando todo su aparato respiratorio entro en función. Sus cinco sentidos despertaron de su largo sueño logrando percibir miles de sensaciones.

Su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza.

La suave y fría ventica helada la acaricio dándole la bienvenida. Al igual que las aromáticos lirios que ambientaban la habitación.

Abrió lentamente su boca y tomando una gran bocada de aire. Llenando sus pulmones. Suspiro sonoramente tras gemir.

Abraxas ayudaba a ponerse en pie a su tío Harry.

Draco no tenía mucho tiempo de haber partido. Solo llevaba cuando muchos tres minutos… los mismos tres minutos en los cuales el cuerpo de Hermione había comenzando a recuperarse lentamente. Retomando su antigua vitalidad.

El sonoro suspiro de Hermione paralizo a los tres magos quienes simultáneamente se giraron en dirección a Hermione.

Una extraña y fantasmal luz la rodeaba. Una luz que paso a formar parte de su piel, parte de sus cabellos. Una luz calidad que emanaba su alma sanada, un alma alejada de la oscuridad y el frio de la maldición asesina.

La muerte miraba la situación desde la ventana. Se giro y desapareció. Sabiendo que solo le habían ganado nuevamente una batalla más no la guerra. Ella obtendría aquella alma.

Los ojos de Abraxas se llenaron de lagrimas, su labio inferior tembló, la palis de su cuerpo se acentuó.

Miro con ojos amplios como el pecho de su madre subía y bajaba lentamente, muestra de que estaba respirando. Miro su rostro detallando sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel tomar un tono más sano. Un tono de piel que no sabía que podía poseer.

Dio un paso tembloroso alejándose de Harry que se encontraba en la misma situación.

Los pasos torpes de Abraxas le llevaron hasta la cama donde Hermione aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Ma… má… -susurro Abraxas con duda y voz temblorosa.

Las manos de Hermione se movieron lentamente al igual que otras extremidades de su cuerpo.

Theo se acerco tambien a la cama, mirando con suma curiosidad cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo de Hermione.

Harry se mantuvo en la distancia manteniendo una sonrisa. Su princesa volvía a estar entre los vivos. Suspiro y miro hacia la ventana el cielo estrellado y la luna resplandeciente.

Una intensa Luz segadora destello dentro de la habitación como una inmensa llama que se extinguió lentamente.

Draco abrió sus ojos y busco con insistencia el cuerpo de Hermione. Y la miro allí en mismo lugar en donde le había dejado. Sin embargo había cambiado algo en aquella imagen. Miro a su hijo a un paso de la cama. Miro a Theo a unos pasos de distancia de Abraxas y sobre todo noto aquella gran diferencia del cuerpo de Hermione.

Y sin dudarlo por un segundo corrió hasta la cama con pasos torpes y sin ninguna ceremonia se dejo caer junto a la cama tomando con fuerza la mano de Hermione. Y le llamo en un susurro ronco y cargado de miles de sentimientos que no podía expresar con solo pronunciar su nombre.

Hermione sonrió al sentir el tacto cálido de aquellas fuertes manos que le sostenían con delicadeza y que le brindaban la confianza que necesitaba para abrir sus ojos. Para enfrentar lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente confundida, obligándose a cerrarlos por la intensidad de la luz proyectada por las velas.

Suspiro y lo intento una vez adaptando sus ojos a la luz.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por aquella persona que amaba con todo su ser, comprendiendo la estupidez que habían hecho. Giro su cabeza lentamente para mirarle a los ojos.

Y le miro a los ojos. Y se perdió en ellos. Era imposible no hacerle, como no perderse en la intensidad de su mirada llena de un brillo que le atrapaba. Levanto su mano libre y la llevo hasta su mejilla para limpiar aquella lágrima que abandonaba sus ojos. Le sonrió y se levanto lentamente haciendo gran esfuerzo ya que aun su cuerpo estaba algo entumecido.

-Draco. –susurro negando lentamente con la cabeza mirándole con reproche. Levanto la vista para ver a su hijo detrás de su amado, su mirada se paseo hasta llegar a Theo y más a detrás a su querido hermano sonriéndole inclinando su cabeza. Cristalinas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Alejo su mano del rostro de Draco que le miro ansioso.

-¿Cual fue el precio que han pagado por traerme de nuevo a la vida? –pregunto levantando la mirada mirándoles con los ojos entristecidos volviendo sus manos en puños, esperando aquel golpe.

Los tres magos bajaron sus cabezas. No podían responder aquella pregunta. Porque lastimarían a Hermione. Y ellos querían protegerla no dañarla.

-Que cruel eres Hermione… -susurro Evangeline mirándola con indiferencia sentada en uno de los tantos muebles que amueblaban la amplia habitación.

Hermione busco rápidamente a Eva con la mirada algo sorprendida por no notar su presencia con anterioridad.

-Evangeline… -susurro mirándole a los ojos notando algo diferente en ellos.

Evangeline desvió la mirada y vio a través del cristal de uno de los ventanales de la habitación las estrellas.

-Después de que los has hecho sufrir a cada uno de ellos en estos días en los que permaneciste en el mundo de los muertos… después de todo el dolor que les has causado pretende seguir haciéndolo juzgándoles por las acciones que se vieron obligados a realizar para traerte de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Que egoísta eres… solo te importa tu dolor… -Evangeline se puso de pie y le regreso la mirada a Hermione. –No te soporto… - concluyo.

-¡Evangeline! –le llamo Theo algo.

-Theo… -susurro Hermione… -Déjala… Eva tiene razón… me enfocado en mi sufrimiento y no he pensado en el dolor que cada uno de ustedes a travesado… lo siento… he sido egoísta… estoy confundida. –susurro. –Gracias por brindarme una nueva oportunidad de poder vivir a lado de ustedes… gracias… gracias Evangeline…

Evangeline se detuvo frente a la puerta y sin mirar atrás abandono la habitación adentrándose en los pasillos solitarios de la mansión.

Hermione se llevo la mano al corazón y miro las estrellas y sin que Draco lo pudiera evitar se puso de pie y corrió hasta el balcón abrió los ventanales y salió al exterior. Quedando paralizada al instante.

Levanto sus manos temblorosas sintiendo como grandes oleadas de magia envolvían su cuerpo.

Se giro para mirar los ojos de Draco, Harry, Theo y Abraxas.

-He recuperado mi verdadera esencia. Mi poder regresa a mi cuerpo…las estrellas me susurran… - miro el intenso cielo.

Una llama de luz envolvía hasta el último cabello de Hermione.

-Evangeline… -susurro mirando el gran árbol que crecía a lo lejos… en dirección de su jardín. Sintió la magia del árbol. Negó con lentitud. Cada segundo estaba más confundida.

-Princesa. –susurro Harry.

-¿Que ha hecho esa niña Harry…? ¿Que le ha hecho a mi cuerpo…? ¿Por qué poseo el brillo de una estrella? ¿Por qué puedo escucharlas? No entiendo… -susurro llevándose las manos a la cabeza…

Abraxas abrazo a su madre con cariño, envolviéndola como solía hacer cuando tenía una de sus crisis…

-No te esfuerces… Todo está bien ahora… bienvenida mamá… -susurro junto a su oído dándole un casto beso sonriéndole con felicidad… -te amo madre. –concluyo alejándose un paso de ella.

-Abraxas… -Hermione acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y poso en ella un beso. –Yo tambien Te amo mi adorado hijito… -sonrió y miro de nuevo las estrellas. –corre Abraxas… corre si la quieres ver una última vez. –el cuerpo de Abraxas tembló y sin pedir dirección alguna le dio la espalda a su madre y corrió hacia la puerta…

Draco abrazo por la cintura a Hermione, comprendiendo sus palabras…

Harry se acerco a la pareja y sin escrúpulo alguno tomo a Hermione por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola posesivamente.

La vista de Evangeline se hacía borrosa. Levanto su mano y la puso muy cerca de sus ojos para poder mirarla notando como esta se hacía transparente.

Suspiro y continúo caminando hasta el imponente árbol. Su tiempo se agotaba, había realizado una hazaña al regresar en el tiempo. Tropezó y cayó sobre la fría nieve se giro y miro el cielo cerro sus ojos…

-Madre… -susurro.

Abraxas la miro cuando cayó y corrió hasta llegar a su altura.

-¿Eres Feliz Abraxas...? –pregunto débilmente Evangeline…

-S… Si lo soy… y todo gracias a ti… -susurro ofreciéndole su mano.

Evangeline la miro y sonrió negando con su cabeza tratando de ponerse de pie por su propio medio.

Sin sentirse herido por su rechazo Abraxas la ayudo obstinadamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mirándola con desconfianza frotando sus manos que se comenzaban a congelar.

-Recuerdas lo que te conto tu madre… Recuerda lo que nos ocurre a las estrellas cuando cumplimos el deseo por el cual existimos… -Evangeline espero un minuto esperando que Abraxas asimilara la información. Suspiro y volvió a mirar su mano. –desaparece de este tiempo. De esta dimensión y si tengo un poco de suerte dejare de existir… mi corazón duele… se está marchitando y arrugando como una pasa…

-Eva… si yo… si hubiera algo que yo…

Evangeline negó con la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia adelante quedando a unos centímetros de distancia del rostro de Abraxas y poso sus dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos a causa de las emociones y el frio helado del jardín.

-No… no existe nada que puedas hacer para cambiar mi destino… Esta fue mi decisión… quería hacerte feliz… deseo tanto que no pierdas tu sonrisa. Te ame tanto Abraxas… no puedo recordar ese sentimiento, pero mi mente de alguna forma puede recordar las emociones que me hacías sentir con tan solo estar frente a mi… con tan solo me mirabas a mi… y ese beso… estará en mi memoria por toda la eternidad…

Abraxas la abrazo con fuerza tanto de fundirse en su cuerpo, grabando en su memoria la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, guardo en su memoria su perfume y calor… y en ese preciso momento que sabía que la estaba perdiendo para siempre lo comprendió, la vendad que cubría sus ojos callo mostrándole la verdad que se encargaba su corazón de esconder. La amaba… si la amaba. Y ahora ella se iría y él se quedaría solo y triste con un alma agonizante y un corazón destrozado.

-Hermione Evangeline Merlina Nott… quiero que recuerdes una verdad que solo tú y yo conoceremos… será nuestro secreto… sin importar lo lejos que no encontremos… sin importar las barreras del tiempo y sin importar que nunca pueda volver a tener la dicha de estar frente a ti… Eva… Yo te amo y mi corazón siempre estará contigo porque sé que algún día podrás volver a sentir… y yo te estaré esperando… Porque un Malfoy solo puede entregar su corazón una sola vez y yo te lo entrego a ti… Mi hermosa y amada Estrella Fugaz…

Evangeline le miro a los ojos incapaz de poder sentir las palabras que le estaba diciendo… sintiéndose impotente deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a sentir aquellas emociones a las que había renunciado por el bien de su amado Abraxas…

-Regresare… -susurro con determinación… -definitivamente regresare… espérame Abraxas… -suplico alejándose unos pasos de él para mirarle a los ojos. –lo juro… -

Las alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda y un remolino de pétalos blancos y hojas la envolvieron al igual que algunos copos de nieve…

Y tras una columna de luz que se elevo en los cielos Evangeline desapareció dejando una sonrisa en el rostro de Abraxas porque sabía que ella cumpliría su promesa… la determinación en sus hermosos ojos mieles eran un indicio de que recuperaría sus emociones…

-No tardes y vuelve pronto. –susurro piándole a las estrellas que le entregaran su mensaje.

Abraxas le dio la espalda al gran árbol sagrado y con pasos largos camino hacia la mansión donde les esperaban sus abuelos Lucios y Narcisa uno junto al otro, su Tío Harry Potter que le sonreirá con calma junto a sus hijos y Luna. Miro a su padre y madre abrazados uno al otro esperándole… y sonrió… una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro cuando Hermione abrió sus brazos para recibirle… por fin sería feliz junto a su familia…

Corrió en encuentro de sus padres…

_Definitivamente te esperare Evangeline._

"_Espérame Abraxas"_

**Fin…**

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Estoy súper mega triste… no puedo describir las emociones que ciento en este momento… de verdad no sé si llorar o reír… Después de tanto tiempo aquí está el final de esta maravillosa historia que nos hizo derramar tantas lágrimas y llenar nuestros corazones de tanta tristeza. **

**Les agradezco a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de la historia… he hecho muchos amigos gracias a ella… espero continuar con cada una de ellas… **

**Realmente no sé escribirles… solo sé que soy inmensamente Feliz de poder haber compartido Giratiempos con cada uno de ustedes que han tolerado mis grandes errores ortográficos… lo siento… U_U**

**AHORA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TENDRÁN UN EPILOGO DE LA HISTORIA… UNO EN DONDE ABRAXAS Y EVANGELINE SERÁN SUS PROTAGONISTAS. Espero que lo disfruten más adelante… **

**Ahora mis agradecimientos son para las siguientes personas:**

**CRAZZY76****:** Hola! Jajajaj si que eres loquita en el buen sentido de la palabra… no te lo tomes a mal… es por cariño… Aun sigues con el habito de robarte minutos de tu trabajo… que mal… sin embargo me alegra que lo hagas amiga… es bueno disfrutar de tus reviews y las emociones que sientes cada vez que lees un cap nuevo… lamentablemente esta historia llega a su fin… es muy triste pero tenía que terminar… recuerda que solo planeaba escribir 6 cap de de este drama… en fin muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado hasta ahora… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en las otras historias que tengo abandonaditas… como lo mencione en la nota; quiero hacer un prologo para darle un final feliz a nuestro querido y amado Abraxas y la hermosa Evangeline. ¿Qué opinas? … Besos y de nuevo gracias por el constante apoyo amiga… estoy feliz de haberte conocido… espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia…

P.D: espero que esta vez no te haigan cachado llorando jijiji…

**LUNATICO0030****:** Amor mío… llego el final…! Realmente me siento muy feliz de haberte dedicado esta historia… tambien de apoyo que me brindaste durante todo este tiempo… y sobre todo me hace feliz saber que adoraste cada capítulo dedicados con mucho cariño para ti… gracias por todas y cada uno de tus recomendaciones y sobre todo por tu paciencia… tratar conmigo no es nada fácil debido a los sube y baja de mi autoestima U_U… Giratiempos para nosotros dos fue el lazo que afianzo nuestra amistad, fue ese pegamento que nos unió… y me alegro de haberla creado para ti… siempre que la lea pensare en ti y en lo que significa para ambos… gracias por tu amistad… gracias por ser mi amigo… y estar allí cada en cada momento en el que necesito… sin importar la distancia que nos separa… te quiero… Un millón de besos y abrazos… nos leeremos pronto.

**DANIELASOS****:** Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has brindado durante todo este tiempo… lamento los errores ortográficos y las terroríficas frases que en ocasiones fueron muy repetitivas. Tambien te agradezco tu fidelidad para con la historia… y sobre todo cada uno de tus reviews que son la fuente de inspiración de cada autor… te agradezco por la mano amiga que me diste en los momentos difíciles y tu paciencia para conmigo… te quiero amiga y valoro mucho tu amistad y cada una de tus palabras…. Espero que leas la nota que deje, quiero saber qué opinas al respecto… si te gustaría o no… besos y cuídate…

**TOKIO2323****:** Hola! Agradezco cada una de tus palabras y consejos… soy feliz de haberte conocido, aunque sea por este medio… te agradezco tambien por apoyo brindado en esta historia… espero que haigas disfrutado del final de esta historia que nos lleno de tristeza, nostalgia y mucha amargura… Giratiempos llega a su fin, y nos deja a un sabor agridulce… Sin embargo todo lo que pasara en el futuro ustedes lo decidirán… lee la nota por favor… y dime si estás de acuerdo en mi idea… besos amiga…

**ABYTUTISCM****:** Holaaaa! Bienvenida, es una lástima que comiences a leer la historia cuando esta llega a su final, te agradezco mucho el comentario… y sobre todo el apoyo que brindas… espero que haigas disfrutado de la historia… por favor lee la nota… besos y abrazos..

**SALMITHA DE MALFOY TSUKIYOMI****:** Bienvenida… me siento feliz de contar con tu apoyo… y sobre todo que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer cada una de mis locuras… es una lástima que Giratiempos llegue a su final ya que a través de ella conocí a muchas personas hermosas… cada una a su manera… pero hermosas… espero que leas la nota de Autora la segunda… y sobre todo que me dejes tu opinión… besos…

**SALESIA: **Holaaaa! Mi querida salesia… no sé cómo dirigirme en esta ocasión… no se por donde comenzar… U_U jajaja son tantas cosas las que quiero decirte que no realmente cual es el inicio digno que deba darle… lo pensare un rato y te contestare en mas a bajo… jijjijiji… busca tu nombre unos Reviews más abajo…

**CAROONE****:** Hola amiga! Debes estar muy triste verdad?! Sé que entiendes que era inevitable que terminara la historia… es un poco duro decirle a dios… o quizás un hasta luego… pero todo tiene un principio y un final… y Giratiempos a llegado a su final… espero que nuestra amistad perdure… y sé que lo hará ya que lees muchas de mis otras historia… y eso me hace feliz porque cuento con tu fidelidad… siempre eres y serás una fuente de mis inspiración… gracias amiga por el apoyo que me has brindado en esta historia y a mi misma… gracias por todo… lee la nota de autora por favor… besos y muchísimos abrazos… una vez más gracias…

**MARIPOTTER10****:** Hola! Lamento hacerte llorar… creo que lo has vuelto hacer verdad? Es inevitable… el final de esta historia me ha puesto muy triste… le amado y la amare, porque a través de ella te he conocido… gracias por estar presente en estos últimos tiempos y por el apoyo que me has brindado… estoy muy agradecido contigo… muchísimos besos y por favor lee la nota de autora… emm… se olvidaba; estoy muy emocionada de saber que vivimos en mismo país… espero que algún día nos conozcamos… cuídate y un millón de besos…

** .9****:** Holaaa! Lamento mucho los errores ortográficos,,, trate de corregirlos poco a poco y tratar de mejorar, espero haberlo hecho aunque fuese un poco… agradezco mucho el apoyo… espero que haigas leído la nota de autora… besos y espero tu reviews.

**:** Gracias por comentar… espero que haigas disfrutado del final y que haigas leído la nota de autora, y si no lo has hecho, hazlo ahora, espero tu reviews… besos y cuídate…

**MOONLIGHT10060****:** Holaaa! Valoro mucho cada uno de tus comentarios y los disfrute por igual, a pesar de su brevedad… lo importante fue el gesto… y no te preocupes la personas siempre son algo salías… y le gusta mucho husmear en la vida de las personas… muchísimas gracias amiga por el apoyo… lee la nota de autora… espero que te guste la idea… bueno no tienes que agradecerme por escribir esta historia… al contrario soy yo la que tiene que agradecer por leer mis locuras y tolerar mis horrores ortográficos… espero que haigas disfrutado de la historia. Y que tu tristeza no se mucha… besos y cuídate…

**SALESIA: **jajajaj yo tambien volví querida Salesia… antes que nada quiero agradecerte por seguir cada pequeño paso que doy no solo con Giratiempos si no con todas las demás historias… en muchas ocasiones has sido mi fuente de inspiración y la luz que ilumina mis ideas… tus teorías y en ocasiones tus aceptados comentarios me ayudaron a ir mejorando y puliendo cada cap… lo que trato de decir es que usted tambien fue autora de muchos capítulos y escenas… eres una gran amiga y valoro tu amistad y la aprecio como no tienes una idea… no solo por constante apoyo si no por lo que representas en mi vida… te agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi alma por siempre estar allí… por siempre ser constante en la historia y no rendirte a pesar de mis constantes errores ortográficos… espero que haigas disfrutado de cada línea escrita para cada uno de ustedes, y no dudes en sacar tus conclusiones ya que unas serán como siempre acertadas… lamento mucho la tardanza de este cap, pero mi tiempo es realmente escaso, son las 1 de la madrugada y yo aun despierta… jijiji tengo grandes ojeras y no tengo idea en donde deje mis anteojos… soy muy despistada… en fin espero que leas la nota de autora… cuando tenga más tiempo y este menos agotada prometo hablar largo y tendido contigo amiga… solo quería agradecerte, y creo que las letras no bastan… te estoy preparando un regalo… espero que te guste cuando se presente ante tus ojos… besos y abrazos…

**:** Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras son muy alegadoras, espero que haigas disfrutado del final de Giratiempos… tambien te recomiendo que leas la nota que deje al final… espero que te agrade la idea… besos… y nuevamente gracias…

**YOALLI DE MALFOY****:** Holaaa! Bienvenida, es un placer para mí que estés leyendo Giratiempos… aunque ya haiga llegado a su final… espero que cuando llegues a esta parte leas este pms… y tambien espero que me digas quien fue la maravillosa persona que te recomendó leer la historia… besos…

**AID4****: **Holaaa! Amiga espero que estés bien… aunque debes estar un poquito triste ya que estas leyendo esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo… y sé que has sentido con fuerza cada uno de los sentimientos plasmados en la historia… aprovecho el momento para agradecerte todo tu apoyo… y la paciencia que has tenido todo este tiempo con la historia… Giratiempos llego a su final… lee la nota de autora por favor… muchas gracias… y un millón de besos.

**LA DECISIÓN ES DE USTEDES… NO SE LES OLVIDE LEER LA NOTA QUE DEJE BAJO EL FINAL… **

**BESOS…**

**CON AMOR;**

**YUUKI KUCHIKI**

**VENEZUELA; 09-11-12**


	22. Chapter 22 Giratiempos Epilogo parte I

**GIRATIEMPOS **

…

**EPILOGO **

**..**

**Parte I**

**.**

"**Gira… gira carrusel… tus ruedas de cristal…**

**Recorriendo mí destino,**

**Tu destino en encontraras…"**

El tiempo gira y gira. Es un carrusel de cristal lleno de luces brillantes y emociones desbordantes.

Miro el crepúsculo ponerse ante mis ojos.

Un suspiro rompe mi garganta y mis ojos se cierran recibiendo el primer brillo de estrellas.

Escucho los canticos de mis hermanas que se levantan con alegría. Llevo las manos a mi cabello y llevo un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de mi ojera. La tarde transcurría lentamente, siento como las horas se consumen lentamente y me pongo a pensar en los últimos cinco años desde mi resurrección…

…

Hermione se levanto del columpio y miro el gran árbol sagrado que nunca dejaba de florecer. Sonrió al mirar sus hermosas flores. Un árbol que gozaba de la eterna primavera al igual que ella de la eterna juventud.

Había pasado cinco años desde su resurrección. Renacido una vez más en el mismo tiempo que una vez le negó la felicidad. Felicidad de la que ahora gozaba. Claro que no había sido fácil y no esperaba vivir unos felices para siempre. Aunque, Draco estaba de nuevo en su vida eso no quería decir que no tuvieran sus dificultades y diferencias.

Aun recuerda aquel día en el que el mundo mágico se quedo sin aliento al verla con vida paseando del brazo junto a Draco y Abraxas en callejón Diagon. Fue algo impactante para el mundo mágico, pero era la única forma de mostrarse con vida.

Durante un año estuvieron especulando e acusándoles de hacer magia negra muy peligrosa para traerla a la vida. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Harry les hubieran encerrado en las cerdas de azkaban. Aunque, la otra mitad suplicaba por saber el nombre del hechizo pronunciado por dicha familia.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, aun seguía siendo admirada y seguía siendo el sueño de toda niña.

Camino hasta el árbol y toco su corteza y le admiro por unos segundos escuchando su suave respiración y su calidez.

La vida de Harry había dado un completo giro de 180º. Ginny estaba encerrada en una de las habitaciones de San Murgo en el lado de siquiatría, encerrada bajo llaves calificada como paciente altamente peligroso. Desde entonces Harry no había tenido más contacto con Ginny, desde el día que confesado con voz burlona que ella era la causante de la acelerada muerte de Hermione. Aquel día Harry se había convertido en padre y madre de sus tres hijos. Ahora adolecentes estudiantes de Hogwarts, claro que la pequeña Lily aun era muy pequeña, solo contaba con seis años y mostraba indicios de lo hermosa que sería cuando se convirtiera en una adolecente. Después de dos años de estar solo Harry comenzó a salir y ser más abierto con Luna. Ella se convirtió en una especie de pilar, en alguien que se mantenía constante en sus días a día. Luna le ayudo con la crianza de la pequeña Lily a pesar de los reclamos de Molly, ya que ella quería hacerse cargo de los pequeños. Sin embargo Harry se opuso aquella petición con un rotundo NO. El no quería que sus hijos crecieran lejos de él. Les amaba y por ello se esforzó al máximo por ser un buen padre, y por mantener a su familia unidad. Su relación con Hermione no se había debilitado, al contrario se había fortalecido ya que no tenían que ocultarse de los ojos de todos aquellos que en una ocasión llegaron a malinterpretar sus sentimientos, aun podían sentir las emociones fuertes que envegaban al otro. Al parecer aquel lazo que les mantuvo por tanto tiempo unidos aun desaparecía del todo.

Harry aun seguía ejerciendo su profesión como auror y tenía dos años casado con Luna y sobre todo ya tenía su cuarto hijo. Un niño rubio con ojos verdes como los de él. Era un pequeño muy alegre y muy travieso. Era el terror de sus hermanos y su adoración. Aunque Lily tenía prioridad por ser la única niña.

Luna continuaba trabajando en el quisquilloso como editora en jefe. Ya tenía un libro publicado el cual levaba por nombre; MÁS QUE FANTASÍAS. Un libro que hablaba de criaturas fantásticas que solo ella y curiosamente su hijo podían mirar. Un libro muy vendido debido a que era fascinante para todos los niños que se maravillaban con el mundo mágico.

Blaise aun continuaba viajando por todo el mundo. Claro que no descuidaba el restaurante en el cual era socia Hermione. Ese era como su ancla en Inglaterra. Sin embargo el Casanova ya estaba sentando cabeza. En pocas semanas se casaría con su prometida Astoria ex compañera de casa en sus años en Hogwarts. La cual había reencontrado en una de los tantos festejos de la mansión Potter.

Theodore Nott continuaba trabajando arduamente en San Murgo y haciéndose cargo de los negocios de su familia. Mantenía una relación muy cercana a Hermione y a Abraxas que quería estudiar medicina. Se especulaban muchos rumores a una relación con una de sus colegas en el hospital, sin embargo solo eran rumores, ya que el único deseo de Theo era que su hija regresara a casa. Theo seguía amando a Hermione con intensidad, no la olvidaba y no la olvidaría porque sus ojos cálidos y su armoniosa sonrisa le mantenían alejado de las penumbras, los abrazos de Hermione le mantenían alejados por unos minutos de la ahogante soledad que le rodeaba cuando llegaba a su mansión. Hermione su dulce Hermione le había dado una hija que ansiaba que regresara y le librara de acosadora soledad. Y aunque no lo pudiera gritar el ya había poseído a su amor. Le había amado y eso le bastaba porque una vez le tuvo entre sus brazos. Y aunque sabía que no la volvería a tener se conformaba con esos recuerdos.

Narcisa y Lucios después de lo ocurrido con Hermione habían decidido tener una novena luna de miel. Lucios se desligo un ochenta por ciento de sus negocios e empresas dejándole la responsabilidad a Draco y Hermione. Y Narcisa se dedicaba a redecorar las mansiones de la familia y a cuidar de sus traviesas nietas que no se parecían al tranquilo Abraxas cuando era niño.

Draco por otra parte se le había dificultado un poco deshacerse de su reputación, ganarse la confianza de Hermione y reconquistarla. Sus celos habían superado unas medidas que rayaba en lo enfermizas que solían ser. Y el motivo era claro y evidente, conocer por primera vez a Hermione le había costado sus verdes y maduras, ya que Hermione tenía una larga fila de pretendientes en su espera, recibía muchos regalos e invitaciones algo incomodas y sobre todo alguna que otra declaración que le estaban causando una ulcera severa... sin embargo estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a su Hermione que estaba cambiando que no permitiría que nadie se le acercara y se la robara y por ello día a día le demostraba un poco de sus sentimientos que no disminuía con el pasar del tiempo si no que avivaba como intenso fuego que les quemaba.

Abraxas tenía un año de haberse graduado en Hogwarts con honores y una invitación para formar parte del ministerio y algunas universidades de renombre… sin embargo el joven mago había seguido el consejo de su madre de tomarse un año sabático. Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos… Abraxas seguía siendo el mismo joven maduro e inteligente y sobre todo muy protector con su madre. En algunas ocasiones tenía algunas discusiones con su padre a causa de alguna situación que incomodara a su madre como sus celos y constante vigilancia.

Abraxas regresaba ese día…

Hermione le esperaba impaciente… quería ver que tan alto era, que tan guapo se había vuelto. Abraxas a un soñaba con Evangeline, esa pequeña que cambio el futuro y la vida de todos aquellos que conoció a un alto costo, precio que no solo había pagado ella, si no tambien su hijo. Le esperaban, todos les esperaban a Evangeline unos más que otros. Como eran el caso de Theo y Abraxas.

Hermione desvió la mirada del tronco del frondoso árbol cuando escucho las risas infantiles de unas niñas y la confundible voz de un joven de dieciocho años.

Se giro para quedar frente a su familia, y allí frente a ella estaba su hijo vestido como un muggle. Con un yin azul algo degradado en las piernas, con una camisa negra manga larga con un dragón rojo en la parte superior derecha completamente por fuera, sus manos permanecían en sus bolsillos y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que le robaba el sueño a toda mujer que le mira. Los pétalos blancos de las flores del árbol volaron hasta y le rodearon en forma de remolino dándole la bienvenida.

Su cabello estaba algo lago, caía descuidadamente sobre su frente y hombros con flequillos.

Sus hermanas estaban juntas a él halándolo del pantalón con insistencia. Sin embargo la mirada de Abraxas estaba en su madre, su luz en las penumbras de la soledad que le envergaba y le obligaba a no cruzar el límite de la desesperación. Abraxas miro los ojos de su madre comprobando una vez más que aquellos ojos eran su paz.

Las niñas tenían cuatro año… eran la adoración de la familia… eran traviesas y muy parecidas, a diario Narcisa tenia dificulta para distinguir a una de la otra. Eran completamente hermosas con el cabello similar al de su madre completamente castaño con destellos rubios, sus ojos eran del mismo gris que su padre incluso su tono de piel. Draco es susurraba que tenían la belleza de las estrellas y no estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

Hermione corrió emocionada hasta los brazos se Abraxas que le recibieron con cariño y amor… Hermione lleno su rostro de sonoros besos marcando su labial en todo su rostro causando la risa de las gemelas…

-¡Oh…! Mi niño cuanto tiempo! –susurro con alegría irradiando luz cálida. Las luciérnagas comenzaron aparecer una a una a su alrededor y las farolas de gas de encendieron de igual forma iluminando el jardín que oscurecía a medida que el crepúsculo daba paso a la noche.

-¡Se vez más hermosa de que recordaba madre! –le alago alejándose un poco para mirarle fijamente…

Hermione se sonrojo ante la mirada de su hijo que le miraba orgulloso de ser hijo de una mujer de tal belleza… aunque tambien comprendía a su padre y vaya que lo hacía. Motivo por el cual sus amigos eran tan pocos. No soportaba que vieran a su madre con lujuria.

-¡Hermano eres malo…! a nosotras no nos has dicho que estamos más hermosa… -protesto una de la gemelas vestida de lila con listones morados que sostenían su cabello rebelde. La pequeña inflo su mejillas algo rojas y puso sus manos sobre la cintura muestra de lo enojada e indignada que se encontraba.

Ocasionando que Abraxas le mira y sonriera. Ellas tambien le traerían problemas cuando crecieran. Suspiro.

-¡Nos has dicho que somos más fastidiosas…! -protesto la segunda vestida con un hermoso vestido de princesa rosado con listones fucsia mirándolo con esa mirada gris que compartían enojada…

Abraxas soltó una sonora risa enojando más a sus pequeñas hermanas que le miraron indignadas.

-Estrella y Estela ustedes dos se están volviendo unas pequeñas muy vanidosas… - susurro mirándola a los ojos severamente… -son hermosas no necesitan que se los diga princesitas… - susurro poniendo sus manos sobres sus cabezas arrancándoles una sonrisa a cada una… sonrisa que habían heredado de su madre. – Ahora vallan atrapar las luciérnagas… -le pidió irguiéndose quedando una cabeza más alto que su madre.

Las pequeñas asintieron enérgicamente y corrieron hacia las flores donde las luciérnagas volaban sin percatarse del peligro que les asechaba.

Abraxas le ofreció su brazo a su madre quien no dudo en tomarlo. Caminaron hasta una banca de madera cercana de donde podían observar a las pequeñas corretear detrás de las luciérnagas entre las flores…

-Cuéntame de tu viaje hijo… -pidió tomando su mano con dulzura. - ¿qué te aflige…? –pregunto poniendo su mano libre sobre el rostro de Abraxas para que le mirara a los ojos tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No lo sé madre… creí que este viaje me ayudaría a superar esta etapa… en mi corazón hay una profunda tristeza que solo disminuye cuando estoy con usted o algunas de mis hermanas… porque es lo más cerca que puedo estar de ella… -suspiro y ve el cielo que se comienza a minar de brillantes estrellas que le recuerdan a ella. - el cielo está muy lejos madre… y allí hay miles de estrellas. He estado pensando que lo mejor es dejar de vivir de ilusiones y enfrentar la realidad… necesito cerrar este episodio de mi vida. Han pasado cinco años y ese enamoramiento infantil debe tener su final… -concluyo mirando a Hermione bajando la mirada sintiendo que se ahogaba y que cada palabra hacían más indomable su dolor preguntándose porque tuvo que conocerla y amarla de aquella forma.

-¿Dónde a quedo eso de que un Malfoy solo entrega su corazón una sola vez…? -Pregunto Hermione liberando el rostro de Abraxas para ver a las pequeñas que habían atrapado una luciérnaga y sonreían entre ellas emocionadas poniéndolas en frasquito de vidrio.

-El tiempo lo borra todo madre… el tiempo es el enemigo de los humanos y todo existencia… y se ha convertido en mi enemigo… ¿cuánto tiempo le tomara en volver a Eva…? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar sin que me consuma la locura de la soledad que me envuelve su ausencia…? he deseado con todas mis fuerzas que regrese… le he pedido a sus hermanas que le muestren el camino hasta mi… pero no me responder, no me escuchan. Ignoran cada una de mis suplicas y ya no puedo más… ya no mas madre… por ello he decidido formalizar mi noviazgo con Jema… es lo correcto… -apretó los puños, su mirada se izo borrosa y sus pensamientos se nublaron la melancolía le consumía. – no quiero seguir lastimándola… le hare feliz… y ella me ara feliz… -concluyo volviendo sus manos puños.

-¿Y porque dudas si es lo correcto…? ¿Por qué temes dar ese paso Abraxas…? ¿Temes a esa felicidad que estás seguro de tener al lado de Jema? - le pregunto viendo a través de sus ojos plasmada con claridad cada duda. No estaba seguro. - Evangeline siempre lo supo… -suspiro y miro el cielo. - Tú nunca le podrías dar tu corazón… ella conocía tu futuro… sabia que tu amor no le pertenecía y que tus hijos no serian los de ella, que la mujer que dormía entre tus brazos no sería ella... Por ese motivo ofreció su corazón como pago por llevar a tu padre al pasado… ella no perdía nada… el precio la liberaba del sufrimiento del amor que nunca podría ser… ella te amara siempre aunque no recuerde ese sentimiento, aunque no recuerde tu nombre… tu vives allí en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y por ello nunca lo podrá entregar porque te pertenece y eres quien le mantiene preso –Hermione bajo la mirada y miro a su hijo. - Respetare tu decisión de formalizar una relación con Jema después de todo siempre lo vi venir… sin embargo Abraxas… quiero que estés seguro de la decisión que vas tomar… no quiero que sufras más adelante y mucho menos que le causa dolor a Jema. Tomate las cosas con un poco de calma, aun eres muy joven para embarcarte en un noviazgo de ese nivel… -

Hermione se puso de pie y miro las estrellas que se mantenían en silencio observando… ella sabía que Abraxas le esperaría aunque se negara hacerlo. Sabía que se estaba condenando a la infelicidad, porque la magia de ese poderoso sentimiento que descubrió junto a Eva le arrojaba a buscan consuelo en otros brazos. Le condenaba. Él le pertenecería eternamente a la pequeña estrella fugaz que dejo su estela en el corazón de su hijo, presándole.

-Si verdaderamente amas ha Evangeline le esperara ya que ella algún día regresara a ti… si hay duda relacionado a tus sentimientos… entonces formaliza tu relación con Jema. La decisión es tuya Abraxas… si has venido en busca de una solución lamento no poder dártela… no puedo decidir por ti el camino que debes tomar… elige y vive con tus propios errores… -Hermione miro a su hijo y le sonrió para luego mirar a sus pequeñas…- aunque sientas tu mundo abriéndose a tu pies. Si sientes que no podrás sobrevivir a la soledad que te rodea… piensa en esos lazos que te unen a ella. Recuerda su nombre y hazla tu fuerza. Si hay duda en tu corazón mis hermanas e inclusive yo… no escucharemos tu deseo… Espero que me cuentes más tarde sobre tus viajes y aventuras… ¡Estrella, Estela…! es hora ir lavarse las manos… se acerca la hora de la cena y papá llegara pronto… -les hablo con cariño a sus pequeñas que liberaron las luciérnagas.

Las pequeñas corrieron hasta su madre con una gran sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Hermano vamos! –grito Estela mirando a su hermano que no se movía de su sitio en el banco que les miraba con ojos perdidos en la nada como su tía Luna.

-Tu hermano debe pensar… esperémosle en el comedor… -le informo a las pequeñas tomando sus manos y ponerse en marcha hacia la mansión.

Abraxas se recostó de la banca y dejo caer su cabeza en el espaldar del banco y miro las estrellas sintiendo el viento gélido rosar sus mejillas. Preguntándose donde estaría… si le recordaría. Se estaría desesperada como el… si ansiaba tanto su reencuentro. Eran tantas sus dudas. Y los días eran siglos sin ella.

"Lo siento Evangeline pero algo dentro de mí se congela, se enfría a medida que transcurre el tiempo… si te sigo esperando perderé… me perderé a mi mismo en la amargura de no tenerte… debo dejarte ir, romper el ancla que te mantiene atada a este tiempo… debo dejarte ir… que continúes avanzando hasta el fin de los tiempos… lo que lamento es tu soledad, la tristeza que marchitan tus ojos… y aunque me duela deseo que tu deseo de desaparecer se haga realidad porque es el único medio que te deshagas de tanto sufrimiento… siempre te amare… y te recordare mi hermosa estrella… la estela que has dejado en mi corazón nunca se borrada porque está marcada por el brillo cálido de nuestro primer beso… perdóname por fallarte amada Eva…"

Abraxas se puso de pie y miro hacia la mansión.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro y dio un paso hacia la mansión. Su cuerpo temblaba y su alma se desgarraba con lentitud negando aceptar su decisión. Cerró sus manos en puños y tenso su mandíbula para no gritar. Sintió como su alma se quedaba vacía.

El árbol sagrado sacudió sus ramas con energías y en el tronco se dibujo un espejo y unos ojos que miraban con intensidad aquel joven.

En la lejanía sumergida en las profundidades del tiempo… una pequeña de 13 años observaba el espejo mirando aquel joven escuchando cada una de sus palabras temblando, dejando que su llanto marchitara sus ojos. Sin comprender porque su corazón se aceleraba y porque él era su mayor deseo.

No entendía porque le dolía tanto el corazón cuando le veía… no entendía porque le dolía que él estuviera dispuesto a comenzar una vida sin ella. Que él le olvidara. Porque estaba segura que su deseo era ella. ¿Entonces porque no acudía a su encuentro…? ¿Porque duda…?

Con gran fuerza arrojo su cepillo de plata contra el espejo quebrándole… cubriendo su rostro con sus flequillos.

Bajo su cabeza y se llevo sus manos hasta su corazón y grito en agonía. Sintiendo como aquella vieja cerradura que guardaba sus sentimientos luchaba por abrirse.

Una mujer ataviada de vestido de faldas largas muy pulcras entraba en la habitación para ver a su señorita en aquel estado agónico.

La mujer grito a los guardias cercanos en busca de ayuda mientras ella corría hasta la pequeña.

No tardo en llegar el amo y señor de aquel majestuoso castillo seguido de su anciano amigo.

El mago más famoso de todos los tiempos. El mago del que se hablarían en miles de libros, relatando cada una de sus hazañas, el mago cuyo poder a un miles de años después serian recitados con el mismo fervor que fueron creados. El mago que mostro el camino de la magia y sus leyes.

MERLÍN...

Merlín entre en la habitación y miro a la pequeña respirando con dificulta en un ataque de ansiedad.

La miro con pesar. Suspiro y miro por la ventana a las estrellas escuchando sus susurros. Ellas que escribían el destino. Ellas el pueblo de la pequeña que sostenía su pecho como si tratara de arrancan algo de él. O como si tratara de evitar que algo saliera.

-Su corazón vacio busca lo que le fue robado… lo que ha dejado en la nada… ella está buscando aquello que mantiene oculto... dejen que busque aquello que le ha perdido y dejando en el frio. –susurro el mago caminando hasta el gran ventanal corriendo del todo las cortinas dejando que las estrellas bañaran a cuerpo tembloroso de Evangeline con su polvo cósmico…

Evangeline se sumergió en la bruma que rodeaba su corazón escuchando el susurro de lo olvidado. Descubriendo que la paz que sentía era falsa, que la tranquilidad era una ilusión que perdía a cada instante… despertaba de aquella mentira que había creado… quería recobrar lo perdido aunque padeciera en la agonía de aquel dolor.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificulta, en su garganta un nombre se colaba. Uno que no podía pronunciar. Uno que para su intranquilidad era su debilidad. Pero sabía que siempre había querido pronunciarlo… recitarlo en un susurro… si tan solo pudiera recordar su nombre… si tan solo pudiera ver sus ojos que le atormentaba, que le reclamaban y le amaban en el silencio… el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Y sus memorias despertaban, aquella que había dejado sepultado en todos los tiempos en los que había estado.

Deseaba recobrar lo perdido.

Necesitaba saber quién era… y necesitaba saberlo con urgencia… su pecho se abría y corazón sangraba latiendo con toda su fuerza. Un beso le quemaba los labios, busco con ansiedad aquella suavidad, quería recuperar el rose perdido. Quería sentir más que el fuego quemante… deseaba arder en el.

Grito llena de agonía… dolía no saber, no recordar.

Le dolía el alma y el corazón.

Aquella sonrisa le atormentaba.

Aquella mirada dibujaba su rostro.

Había intentado olvidar aquel ser, aquel muchacho que causaba tristeza en ella. El único que lograba arrancar un suspiro de ella. Y la condenaba a desesperanza. Desesperada grito una vez más… su nombre desgarraba su garganta deseaba poder pronunciarlo.

Estaba en el límite de la locura, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón y su mente ya no podían mas, no tenían conexión él se lo arrebataba… necesitaba recuperar… necesitaba saber quién era y porque le dolía oír sus últimas palabras…

Lo único que sabía era que la olvidaría… sentía dolor… si ese era el nombre de ese sentimiento que le sumergía en aquella agonía… él le iba a dejar en el olvido… moría, si eso estaba haciendo estaba muriendo… la desolación la consumía… moría…

Lagrimas cristalinas corrían sobre sus mejillas algo se rasgaba, los lazos que mantenía con aquel muchacho desaparecían…

Necesitaba recuperar su pasado. Miro las estrellas y extendió su mano hacia ellas sin fuerza… abrió su boca buscando aire.

Y fue en ese momento que una mujer le miro a los ojos y sonrió con ternura antes de desaparecer como una ilusión dejando un roce en su frente de una vaga caricia.

Era su madre…

-Gracias. –susurro cerrando sus ojos sintiendo una vez más la serenidad antes de que un torbellino de imágenes invadieran su mente tomando forma, relatando su historia... Y como un rayo el nombre del joven mago la golpeo en el pecho.

Su nombre se reescribió con fuego en su corazón y su labios dibujo una sonrisa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… porque el rayo rompió la cerradura que mantenía preso sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendía el dolor que sentía al mirarle tan lejano y la desesperación que se apodero de ella al saber que dejaría de esperarla.

Se indigno. Cerró sus ojos. Tomo una bocada de aire y abrió sus ojos y miro a su padre de rodilla junto a su cama tomando su mano que aun temblaba limpiando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo de seda blanco bordado en oro.

Le sonrió con ternura y llevo su mano hasta su rostro… y con tristeza le miro a los ojos.

-Lo siento padre… pero debo irme… -susurro dejando derramando lagrimas. –estoy feliz de haberte conocido y de haber compartido tantos años a tu lado… te amo… y te amare… pero debes buscar a tu propios hijos, aquellos que heredaran tu valentía y tu amor por el pueblo…

-Hermione…

La pequeña suspiro y miro a Merlín.

-Tienes muchos nombres… no es así estrella… -susurro metiendo su mano derecha en su túnica.

-Los tengo… pero solo deseo ser llamada por uno…- le respondió.

-¿Cual…? – Merlín mostro curiosidad mostrándole su varita a Evangeline que comprendió que seguiría a continuación.

-Eva… así me llama él.

-¿A él debes volver? –pregunto el hombre apretando su mano con cariño comprendiendo con gran pesar que no la podía detener… Merlín le había dicho lo que era… y el porqué debía ser protegida.

-Si… siempre le esperado… debo hacer un largo viaje de regreso… solo necesito que el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos venideros me dé el impulso que necesito… debo viajar más de mil años… hasta él…

Merlín asintió con la cabeza…

-En estos tiempos oscuros la presencia de una estrella es tan peligroso para nuestro reino como la invasión misma.

-Cumpliré vuestro deseo antes de partir mi rey... –susurro serrando sus ojos agotada…

-Duerme amada mía…- susurro el rey besando la frente de su pequeña… recordando la primera vez que la vio parada en medio del bosque cubierta con una manta roja temblando de frio en medio de la tormenta fiera… con tan solo cinco añitos… cuando cabalgaba de regreso a Camelot junto a sus caballeros y su guía y amigo Merlín.

Recordó sus ojos brillosos cuando le pidió un nombre angustiada, asustada…

Y el dio un nombre cuando Merlín detrás de él le sugirió lo mismo susurrando sus dos primeros nombres…

Hermione Evangeline Lirios Pendragon

Su hija…

Se levanto y miro a Merlín suplicante.

-Debes dejarla… en estos momentos su presencia representa un gran peligro… ella acudido en tu ayuda… te concederá tu deseo… a cambio solo te pide su libertad… si no se la concede me temo que su luz se apagara y polvo se volverá…

Merlín abandono la habitación con pasos lentos pensando en un método para enviarla más de 10 siglos en el futuro… él podía viajar hasta cierta distancia… pero nunca tanto en tiempo y temía las repercusiones que podría venir si la enviaba. Y tambien estaban los beneficios si lo lograba.

Los días transcurrieron con lentitud… el tiempo ponía a prueba la paciencia de Evangeline que solo lograba suspirar mirando el infinito cielo… preguntándose cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que le vio.

Sus largos vestido blanco rosaba el pasto, su cabello caía libre su espalda decorados con cintas de seda blancas bordadas con hilos de oro. Una capa de terciopelo roja le cubría del frio. Detrás de ella dos doncellas y un guardia cuidaban de ella.

En la distancia pudo ver la modesta cabaña del mago…

A los lejos escucho el galopear de varios caballos acercase veloz…

Se giro lentamente y su capa oleo suavemente. Busco con la mirada aquel hombre que podía comandar aquellos caballeros.

Todos los caballos iban orgullosamente en su dirección vistiendo relucientes armaduras. Todos iban en una fila horizontal, todos llevaban banderas altas erguidas oleando con el viento. Detrás de ellos se podía apreciar en la lejanía el castillo y sus impenetrables muros e imponentes torres erguidas con orgullo hacia el cielo, el que una vez había llamado hogar y el que el tiempo se encargaría de sepultar…

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos guardando aquel hermoso cuadro en su memoria… sonrió al sentir el suave viento jugar con su cabello, cada vez los caballos y sus jinetes estaban más cerca.

Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojada a causa del frio que hacía. Era invierno y los arboles habían perdido partes de sus hojas, se acercaba la navidad y con ella las nevadas. Los hermosos bosques se cubrirían de un blanco inmaculado y del rojo sangre a causa de la amenazante guerra.

Ella conocía el destino de cada persona alrededor de su padre, la historia no cantaría sobre ella, y era algo que le satisfacía ya que la historia conocida no debía ser modificada por su presencia, ninguna pluma escribiría su nombre.

Los caballos se detuvieron a unos dos metros de distancias. Los caballeros ataviados de sus relucientes armaduras desmontaron sus fieles acompañantes de batallas.

Y con una solemne reverencian se inclinaron ante ella.

Con un gesto similar inclino su cabeza, y miro a su padre caminando orgulloso hasta ella.

Le tendió su mano la cual ella estrecho y la que él no dudo en posar un casto beso.

-Hermosa princesa… no debería caminar por el bosque cuando el crepúsculo cubre nuestras tierras. –habla el rey con propiedad ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo entrelace y así acompañarla hasta su destino.

-Oh padre… esperaba la llegada de un apuesto príncipe que rescatara de las garras de la oscuridad a tan hermosa princesa… -hablo con dramatismo que causo la risa estruendosa del rey una suave y tintineante de ella.

Miraron frente a ellos y la casa del mago Merlín rodeada de grandes árboles cubierta casi en su totalidad por enredaderas que de noche era imposible dar con ella al menos que aquel que le buscara conociera su verdadero paradero.

El Rey miro a su hija… tan hermosa y resplandeciente… amaba su luz y calidez. Amaba su sentido de justicia y su nobleza… ama su risa y su mirada puras sin malicia… no quería dejarla ir… le dolía renunciar a ella. Llevo su mano a su espada "Excalibur" y apretó con fuerza su mango hasta que su mano cubierta por un fino guante negro de cuero se entumeció a causa de la presión que ejercía sobre dicho mango.

Evangeline sintió como el cuerpo de rey se entumecía así que decidió hablar e hizo su andar más lento detrás de ellos las damas de compañías y los soldados caminaban alejados dándole la privacidad que requerían.

El frio comenzaba abrirse paso sobre su abrigo y sus vestidos hasta llegar a sus huesos y ponerle la piel de gallina. Sus labios temblaban lentamente pero no lo demostró. No quería romper aquel religioso silencio.

Suspiro dejando salir el vapor de sus labios rojo y miro a su padre al rostro y le sonrió cálidamente gesto que él no tardo en regresar mostrándoles sus dientes perlas. Detallo cada centímetro de su rostro. Sus largas y pobladas cejas arqueadas con elegancia. Sus ojos azules eran tan profundos con el limpio océano. Su nariz era recta y sus labios largos y finos cubiertos por un ligero y bigote a una barba producto de los días que tenia si cortarlas. Su cabello era algo corto para la época, era alto, unas cabezas más alto que ella. Su cabeza siempre iba erguida y su espalda recta, sus pasos mostraban seguridad y sus movimientos elegancia. En ese momento ella le podría describir, como orgulloso, poderos y honorable… su sentido de justicia, su amor por los suyos y el pueblo le hacían admirarle como nunca admiro a nadie… ni siquiera al mismo Merlín le idolatraba como a su padre. Quizás porque fue él quien le llevo a ese tiempo, su gran deseo que ella volvería realidad sin importar que este fuera egoísta.

-Arcturus Pendragon Rey de Camelot… rey de toda Gran Bretaña… rey de los caballeros… mi padre… -susurro con orgullo atrayendo la atención del rey que la miro con curiosidad. Y no era para menos, desde aquella noche que le dio un nombre y ella le llamo por primera vez padre no había comprendido la magnitud de sus palabras y el significado de darle un nombre a tan hermosa y mágica criatura. Todo cambio cuando Merlín le explico quien era y cuál era su propósito. Y le aconsejo cuidar de ella. Protegerla hasta de su sombra miro la destellante y ligera luz que la envolvía y la hacía parecer irreal en muchas ocasiones. Un hada de luz le denominaba su pueblo que desconocía su verdadero origen… Levanto la mirada y miro las estrellas tan lejanas e incansable así se volvería su hija. -Su nombre mi rey proviene de las estrellas… -susurro Evangeline atrayendo de nuevo la atención del rey. –Ellas lo han cantado y los humanos le han escuchado… Allí donde yace mi pueblo existe alguien poseedor del mismo nombre… y su brillo es tan poderoso que opaca a miles de mis hermanas… el protege al igual que usted protege a su pueblo. Me pregunto si usted tendrá algún parentesco con el… o quizás tal vez sea un destello que dejo caer y le cubrió con el… -Evangeline miro pensativa la cabaña. –Su deseo me atraído y su deseo cumpliré antes de partir… sin embargo e de advertirle que un precio que equivalga a su deseo deberá pagar, piense que es eso que podría ofrecer… -Tal vez mi deseo a cambiado y lo que deseo poseer ya lo poseo… Evangeline se detuvo ante aquellas palabras y le miro a los ojos con seño ligeramente fruncido. -No me engañe padre… su deseo aun prevalece fundido en su corazón y en su alma. Lo puedo sentir… no tema que aunque me marche no signifique que no le volveré a ver… quizás no sea en este tiempo, ni esta vida corta que ahora usted posee. Sin embargo le aseguro que nuestros destino se volverán a cruzar ya que su sangre prevalecerá y superara las barreras del tiempo… y allí usted será nuevamente mi padre y yo vuestra hija porque el amor que nos profesamos es puro y sincero, si malicia y sin segundas intenciones. -¿Te reconoceré cuando te vuelva a ver en mi otra vida? –pregunto con ansiedad. -Su memoria no lo hará… aun así, su corazón me reconocerá… -Vuestra partida llena de tristeza mi corazón… su ausencia me llenara de melancolía durante las noches, largas… ha creado un mal habito en mi…ahora he de sufrir las consecuencias al no escucharla recitar los suaves cantares de los mitos y leyendas… y como olvidar los hermosos poemas susurrantes… oh amada hija, mi corazón se llena de nostalgia a recordar lo que ya no podre disfrutar… mis ojos arden por derramar el llanto contenido. Evangeline se sintió culpable y bajo la cabeza ocultando su tristeza. -Lo siento padre… pero debo partir… -Bienvenidos… les esperaba sus artesas. –saludo con evidente emoción y nada sorpresa el mago abriendo sus brazos al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que padre e hija entrara en su cabaña llena de cachivaches, innumerables libros, pergaminos y plumas. Al fondo una chimenea humeaba y un cardero burbujeaba liberando vapores de un tono violeta. -Tomen asiento por favor. – pidió el hombre mayor recogiendo unos cucuruchos que despertaban la curiosidad del rey y los cuales Evangeline no tardo en asociar. -Veo que has estado husmeando en el futuro brujo Merlín. –susurro Evangeline tomando un molino en miniatura entre sus manos.

-He estado investigando la forma en traspasar las barreras del tiempo. Mil quinientos años es mucho tiempo… quinientos años lo es aun…

-¿Deseas viajar por quince siglos my leidy? –pregunto inescrutablemente sorprendido el rey Arturo.

-Si…él se encuentre quince siglos adelante… es mucho tiempo… podría esperar el transcurso del tiempo… podría sentarme en el trono de nuestro pueblo sin moverme por todo ese tiempo… los muros caerían a mi alrededor y el pueblo me olvidaría. No envejecería porque soy una estrella y el polvo me mantiene joven… sin embargo mi alma y corazón se marchitarían… perdería mi horizonte y mi memoria… mi existencia sería tan extenuante que cuando llegara el estaría agotada de mi existencia y solo desearía desaparecer. ¿Brujo Merlín cuando estará preparado todo para mi viaje? –pregunto tras unos minutos mirando la chimenea que siglos más adelante serviría como medio de transporte.

-A media noche… mi princesa… -contesto con respeto el anciano desviando su mirada hasta un objeto curioso que parecía una brújula girando con descontrol determinando un peligro…

-Al parecer tenemos visita… no debemos ser descorteces… -susurro Evangeline poniéndose de pie y alisando las arrugas de su vestido con lentitud. – permítame recibir a la inesperada visita estimado Merlín.

El rey se puso de pie mirando a su hija y al brujo buscando alguna señal de amenaza o temor… pero no encontró nada más que una tranquila que no le tranquilizaba.

-Puedo sentir que sus intenciones en esta ocasión no son las de hacer daño… tenga cuidado señorita Hermione. –le pidió acompañándola hasta la puerta…

Antes de salir de la acogedora y cálida cabaña Evangeline se giro hacia su padre y le hablo con voz clara aunque sin dejar de ser un susurro.

-Debo ir sola padre… por favor no envié nadie detrás de mi… esa persona no me dañara y nada malo me ocurrirá en el bosque, puesto que fue él quien me ha recibido.

Rey asintió algo preocupado y Evangeline salió de cabaña cubriéndose su cabeza con su capa roja y se adentro al gélido bosque lleno de silencio que solo era interrumpido por los silbidos del viento entre las ramas de los innumerables arboles de impresionantes tamaños.

Camino durante una hora sin descanso hasta la horilla de un lago algo oscuro cubierto por una espesa bruma que le cubría hasta las rodillas y le impedía ver donde pisaba.

Las pisadas de un caballo le alertaron, frente a ella había una colina donde un unicornio negro se izo presente, su cuerno era tan oscuro como la noche misma con un brillo que atraía y determinaba su especie.

Sobre la asombrosa criatura una persona cubierta con una capa negra le veía a los ojos con determinación.

Evangeline mantuvo su cabeza en alto y vio que aquella persona izo un movimiento elegante y lanzo algo con fuerza al cielo. Un objeto que destello en medio de la oscuridad y que caía en su dirección. Sin temor alguno ella alzo la mano y lo tomo sin esfuerzo alguno puesto que era ella el destinatario.

-Merlín me lo ha pedido… entrégaselo… -ordeno con voz autoritaria.

Evangeline no miro el objeto que reposaba entre sus dedos, solo miro aquella mujer que le miraba con sus ojos zafiros fríos como y tenebrosos como aquel lugar donde se encontraban.

-Es un placer ver a la primera discípula de Merlín… una belleza oscura si me permite alagarla… y la autora de muchos de mis infortunios accidentes he de resaltar. –susurro con tranquila la pequeña tomándose unos segundos para admirar el objeto que reposaba en su mano derecha.

Un reloj de arena, noto dibujando su contorno ya que la luz de la luna era escaza.

-Lo que me impresiona es que el anciano mequetrefe le haga enviado a usted su alteza. –rechino entre los dientes pero sin mostrar nada en su rostro.

Ella era una mujer de belleza hechizante, de ojos enigmáticos que sumergían y conducían a la perdición misma.

-Hada Morgana hay algo que deseo saber…

-No estoy aquí para aclarar sus dudas, si no para hacer entrega de ese objeto. –hablo con paciencia sin embargo no se movió de su sitio y le siguió mirando esperando a que la pregunta fuera hecha.

-El pago por este objeto ha sido un trozo del corazón de una de mis hermanas o me equivoco. Puedo sentir como una parte de nuestra magia recorre sus venas, como la luz de nuestras almas es envuelta por la oscuridad de su odio y rencor hacia mi padre… un amor no correspondido que ha corrompido su alma… usted y el brujo Merlín son iguales de oscuros y siniestro… al menos usted demuestra que tan podrida esta su alma, sin embargo el se esconde detrás de sus buenas acciones… obligando a mi padre que vaya en busca del Santo Drial ¿Qué pretenden hacer con él? –pregunto girando el reloj en sus manos sin que sus granos de arena se moviera dentro del cristal algo que llamo su curiosidad descubriendo un sello de runas en el cristal.

-¿Así que eres una estrella he? –susurro bajando del unicornio rebelando su larga cabellera negro que danzo como hilos oscuros junto al viento.

-Creí que ya lo sabías, y que era uno de los motivos por los cuales ibas detrás de mí… - le miro Evangeline sin inmutarse por los pasos del Hada que se acercaba a ella sin producir ruido alguno. –pero he deducido mal… Merlín al menos me ha mantenido oculta de brujos, deidades y hadas. Aunque no he malinterpretar esa acción, como lo dije con anterioridad el siempre tiene segundas intenciones, me ha mantenido con vida para que cumpla su deseo… el deseo que ha plantado en el corazón de mi padre…

-Eres inteligente su alteza… ahora comprendes parte de mi odio hacia el anciano… y hacia tu padre… - aseguro la mujer poniendo una mano en el corazón de Evangeline la cual retiro al instante como si un campo de fuerza le empujara hacia atrás.

-No podrás tocar nunca más a una estrella… porque has sido maldecida hasta que tu fin llegue, tu ansiedad de poder y belleza eterna te han maldecido… tu existencia será larga como la de Merlín y llena de sufrimientos y necesidades más allá de lo material… conseguirás tu objetivo pero el precio a pagar será tan inmenso que creerás perder la cordura, sin embargo tu peor castigo será tus recuerdos… tu alma corrompida ya llora en agonía la escucho en el silencio… -susurro con pesar mirando el hada que le miraba sorprendida.

-Si cumplo mis cometidos mi sufrimiento no será en vano, puesto que lo que más deseo se abra cumplido…

-Tu deseo es callado. No lo escuchas porque te has engañado. Abrirás los ojos en la negrura y la única luz que te mantiene una parte cálida de tu corazón se apagara y comprenderás la razón de mis palabras… ahora si deseas recuperar algo de cordura luego de que haigas logrado tu falsó deseo se haga realidad… bebes ir más allá de las fronteras del reino de mi padre… bebes buscar a cuatro niños y les darás un nombre y una misión… deben ser dos niñas y dos niños, todos con gran poder mágico… enséñales lo que sabes y ellos serán tu legado… y así tu y ellos serán parte de la historia… y como una estrellas nunca dejaras de estar presente…

Y con aquellas palabras Evangeline se desvaneció haciéndose una con la niebla dejando al Hada en la soledad gélida de la oscuridad mirando a la nada.

Las doce de la noche no tardaron en llegar. Merlín dibujo con polvos extraídos de cientos de elementos mágicos sobre la tierra ennegrecida de su jardín trasero un pentagrama visto por primera vez por Evangeline que no tardo en descubrir que se trataba de magia negra.

-Entra en el círculo Hermione Evangeline Lirios Pendragon. –ordeno Merlín ataviado de una túnica azul sostenida por un cordón negro en la cintura.

Evangeline miro a su padre y le beso la mejilla, acaricio su rostro y se alejo de él entrando en el circulo oscuro que se ilumino con una luz roja que comenzó a girar y formar espirales alrededor de ella.

Merlín tomo el reloj de arena que Morgana le había enviado con Evangeline entre sus manos. Las arenas no se movían, estaba tan quietas e inmóviles como si no percibieran el movimiento a su alrededor.

-Estas son arenas del tiempo. –Le susurro Merlín mirando el reloj de arena… -entregada por el mismo dios Cronos a su amante hada… ahora su ateza pida su deseo… - pidió Merlín mirando los ojos del rey quien asintió y miro a Evangeline que esperaba paciente.

-Deseo ver la forma del Santo Drial y su ubicación. –pidió con determinación.

-Ese no es tu verdadero deseo, sin embargo es lo que más has deseado y es lo que te daré… ahora el precio te diré… has tomado una buena decisión puesto su tu deseo hubiera sido poseer dicho objeto como pago te hubiera pedido toda riqueza que tu reino pudiera posee y la pobreza y hambre destruiría todo lo que has construido… mi precio es la lealtad… la lealtad de aquellos que a los que verdaderamente amas… puesto que te has traicionando a ti mismo al no pedir aquello que me ha traído hasta ti… el verdadero deseo de tu corazón… por años serás feliz pero dicha felicidad se desvanecerá.

El rey tembló al escuchar aquel precio… miro al brujo que asintió con solemnidad. Brindándole confianza.

-Acepto el precio. – su voz tembló en las primeras silabas.

-El santo Drial existe, es una copa de oro, de poder inimaginable para aquel que lo pueda dominar. –dicho objeto tomo forma entre las manos de Evangeline mostrándoselo a los presentes que miraron dicho objeto destellante. –su paradero no está muy lejos de vuestro reino. Uno de sus caballeros le ha visto, ha visto su poder y conoce al poseedor de la copa. El les guiara, usted mi rey no debe ir por él. Y el brujo Merlín no debe ir en su búsqueda. –la copa se desvaneció entre las manos de Evangeline quien miro a Merlín y el reloj entre sus manos que giraba dentro de unas espirales igual a que la rodeaba a ella. Y en ese instante vio el primer Giratiempos de la historia.

El Giratiempos floto hasta sus manos y lo sostuvo entre ellas sin tocarlo.

Miro a su padre y sonrió con pesar conociendo las consecuencias de su deseo que le habían llevado a la perdición.

-Brujo Merlín. –le llamo teniendo la atención del brujo que le miro a los ojos.

-Eres poderoso… sin embargo codicioso… el santo Drial nunca tocara tus manos ya que no eres digno de él… tu boca a tocado algo más puro que la sangre de un unicornio. Algo que codiciaste de mí cuando me viste y que no pudiste poseer ya que mi brillo no poseía el poder suficiente para extender tu inmortalidad.

Unas alas blancas se abrieron en la espalda de la Evangeline y sus cabellos se volvieron tan blanco como la luz que la rodeaba la magia oscura que le rodeaba y la hacía presa del tiempo fue vencida por su magia. Una columna de luz abrió la brecha del tiempo.

-Adiós amado padre… -susurro sintiendo tristeza por su destino. Ya había sido traicionado por aquel que creía amigo… Merlín.

El santo Drial sería su perdición.

Giro el reloj entre su manos y la arena comenzó a caer lentamente.

Evangeline alzo el vuelo hacia aquel agujero perdiéndose en el tiempo.

En ese momento un trueno resonó en cada cien años marcando su paso.

…

Hermione se levanto de su cama con pasos presurosos y abrió el ventanal de su habitación y miro el árbol sagrado iluminarse.

Su magia llameo a su alrededor, sus alas se desplegaron y sus ojos se volvieron dorados como el mismo oro.

Lo estaba sintiendo, el tiempo y las dimensiones le estaban abriendo el paso a una de sus hermanas, la pregunta era ¿a quién?

Estrella y Estela tambien se levantaron de sus camas al sentir la magia de su madre y sus ojos tambien tomaron la misma tonalidad.

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir el vacio junto a él. Encontrándose con Hermione en el barcón rodeado de aquella magia que había visto en Evangeline se asusto temeroso.

En ese instante todos los relojes de la mansión y el mundo mágico comenzaron resonar con fuerza levantando todo ser viviente. Arrancándolos de las manos del Morfeo.

Abraxas corrió hasta la habitación de sus hermanas que salían corriendo hasta la habitación de sus padres iluminando los pasillos como pequeños focos de luz. Lucios y Narcisa llegaban desde el lado contrario sin tocar la puerta entraron en la habitación de Draco y Hermione. Encontrándose con la escena que solo poco de ellos habían visto.

Narcisa jardeo al ver a Hermione rodeada de aquella luz fantasmal y sus alas listas para alzar el vuelo y a unos pasos de ella Draco llamándole con insistencia preocupado.

Los relojes no dejaban de girar sus agujas fuera de control y las campanadas de los relojes no dejaban de retumbar con fuerza, anunciando la llegada de aquella que desafiaba el tiempo.

Harry rodeado de su familia miraba desde su jardín el manzano iluminado. Theo se adentro en la habitación de su hija y aplaudió dándole luz sabiendo que significaba aquel fenómeno.

Hermione se giro con lentitud y miro a su familia mostrándole Abraxas lo que mantenía entre sus manos.

Abraxas corrió en el encuentro de su madre al notar el Giratiempos que giraba sin control. Sin embargo no pudo llegar hasta Hermione ya que esta sacudió sus alas con fuerza elevándose en los cielos hacia aquella franja que se abría en los cielos.

Draco y Abraxas gritaron al mismo instante.

Las pequeñas rieron con gracias y comenzaron a correr hacia el barcón. Y miraron el cielo.

Todos le miraron sin comprender.

-Ustedes saben lo que está ocurriendo? –pregunto Lucios.

-Si… pero es un secreto… -hablaron riendo lo que causaron que toda la familia respirara con más tranquilidad mirando como Hermione era tragada por aquella garganta oscura.

-Princesa cuéntale a papá. – Draco se inclino algo alterado frente a su pequeña y la tomo por los hombros.

-Lo siento papá pero no puedo… -susurro Estrella siendo interrumpida por Estela.

-Los secretos que nos cuentan las estrellas no pueden ser revelados… a demás mamá ha ido a saldar una deuda… regresara cuando la luz del sol toque las raíces del árbol sagrado.

Un trueno resonó en cielo y Abraxas grito una vez el nombre de su madre… recordando que lo que había sucedido en aquella fecha hacia ya cinco años…

…

Hermione apareció frente a Evangeline y le sonrió.

-Llegas tarde. –le susurra.

-El viaje es largo… y más cuando tienes que hacer tantas paradas y pierdes los recuerdos… -susurra mirando el Giratiempos entre las manos de Hermione.

En ese momento nueve presencia se hacen presente llegando de todas las direcciones.

Todas iluminadas con la misma luz, todas iguales y mostrándose en diferentes edades.

Con un Giratiempos entre sus manos y sus alas desplegadas.

-Hijas… -susurro una voz que provenía de una intensa llama de luz que evitaba ver el rostro y forma de aquella que les había dado vida…

Todas se alinearon e inclinaron sus cabezas…

-Madre. –susurraron al coro como si hubieran practicado meticulosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Detrás de la luz un gran reloj de arena apareció dejando caer un granito de arena. La luz le dio paso a la figura de una mujer sentada en un trono de oro… igual a cada una de ellas, ninguna se podía diferencial. Si alguien que les conociera estuviera presente nunca podría decir con exactitud cuál es su Hermione.

El cabello risada de la mujer caía hasta perderse en el infinito del universo, desde su posición podían ver a la tierra en su plenitud mostrando su belleza… todas le miraron embelesadas…

-El tiempo corre muy lentamente… desde aquí podemos apreciar los sueños… podemos cumplirlos y salvar… le he entregado a cada una de ustedes… les he dejado ir… y cada una de ustedes a cumplido con su cometido… el último deseo fue concedido… ahora deben regresar al lugar donde pertenecen… si ese es su deseo.

-Pueden ir a la tierra. Al tiempo que deseen… y poder regresar siempre… sin embargo seguiré necesitando de su magia… vivirán por siempre… no podrán morir… su luz no se extinguirá con la tierra… su existencia será dolorosa ya que están destinadas ver morir aquellos que aman…

-Madre… deseo salvar a mi amado de las barreras del tiempo… -hablo una de las Evangeline atrayendo la atención de sus hermanas que tenían el mismo deseo.

-Entonces debe pedirle a su padre que le conceda su deseo. Sin embargo ¿vale la pena la vida den un mortal…? ¿Vale la pena condenarse al dolor de vivir entro los humanos cuyas vidas son pasajeras y egoístas…? –susurro con voz ida la diosa.

-¿Quien es nuestro padre? –pregunta una segunda voz.

La mujer ríe con gracia…

-¿Realmente aun no lo han descubierto? Creía que mis hijas eran las más inteligente de ese mundo. –susurro sin dejar de reír…

Todas mostraron la misma expresión de molestia en sus rostros. No les gustaba que les llamaran ignorante…

-¿Que es lo que sostienen entre sus manos? –pregunto la mujer notando en todas la misma cara de molestia.

Todas miraron sus Giratiempos de diferentes formas…

-El reloj que controla…

-El tiempo…

-El rey del tiempo…

-El dios del tiempo…

-Del espacio…

-Nuestro padre…

-Es un Dios…

-Es imposible…

-Es Crono...

-Nuestro verdadero…

-¡PADRE! –concluyeron todas al tiempo que los Giratiempos se detenían y se fundían en sus cuerpos grabándose sobre sus pechos…

-Así es… él es su padre… y yo soy la luz… el brillo y la guía… amor… calidez… esperanza y justicia… Serena… vuestra madre… y ustedes son nuestros destellos. Las luces que nacieron de nuestro encuentro… ahora elijan vuestro camino mis pequeñas estrellas fugaces y existan con sus decisiones…

Serena desapareció en el infinito universo dejándolas allí sin saber cómo regresar.

Todas se miraron a los ojos y sabiendo cual sería sus decisiones.

-La que llegue de ultimo la próxima vez que nos encontremos revelara el deseo de su corazón… -hablo una de las Evangeline que abrió sus alas y sus brazos volando hacia la tierra riendo disfrutando de la libertad que se le había dado.

Todas rieron y le siguieron dirigiéndose a sus tiempos y dimensiones…

Sin notar como su padre les observaba saliendo detrás del trono donde la reina de las estrellas había estado sentada.

-No es justo que todas se parezcan a ti… -le reprocho a Serena que apareció junto a él dándole un beso en la mejilla…

-Solo en la apariencia… su personalidades son similares a la tuya… míralas todas van a continúan viviendo su aventura… prepárate para cumplir sus caprichos ya que saben quién es su verdadero padre…

El rey del tiempo resoplo y se sentó en el trono y sentó a su mujer entre sus piernas…

Mirando como sus hijas parecían aves en las lejanías.

-Todos los Giratiempos han sido recuperado… doce Giratiempos, doce hijas, una que representa cada mes y cada hora del día… han superado la prueba han castigado y se han lastimado para conseguirlos todos…

…

Hermione y Evangeline se abrieron paso entre la garganta… en el momento que volvieron los reloj volvieron a su normalidad… y marcaron el siguiente minuto…

-Miraron en la lejanía como el sol salía… suspiraron y rieron…

-Debo ir con mi padre… -susurra Evangeline mirando a Hermione. –por favor no le digas a nadie que regresado… aun no estoy lista para enfrentar a este tiempo de nuevo… quiero aprender más de este tiempo y quiero que mi padre humano me lo muestre… -rio al escuchar una voz molesta susurrante el viento.

-Te entiendo… esperare a que regreses…

-Ve a visitarme hermana… hay mucho que deseo contante… he conocido a Merlín, el rey Arturo y a Morgana… -dijo riendo volando en dirección a la mansión de su padre…

-¡Espera Evangeline…! –pidió Hermione mirando cómo se alejaba dejando un hilo de luz detrás de ella.

Hermione suspiro y voló en la dirección contraria de Evangeline… eran diosas eternas como su madre…

Ese era misterio que las rodeaba y la explicación a sus poderes…

Miro el árbol sagrado y descendió con lentitud. Deteniéndose en sus raíces…

-Tú lo sabías no es cierto… -le susurra posando en sus manos sobre su tronco… ahora que decisión debo tomar… no soy humana… -bajo su cabeza…

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo…? eso no cambiara mis sentimientos por ti… -hablo Draco tras de ella mirándola con los ojos llenos de esos sentimientos que solo a ella le profesaba.

Hermione se giro y sus alas comenzaron desintegrarse dejando volar cientos de plumas en dirección a su familia que le miraban…

-Madre… padre… -susurro mirándole el cielo… -Deseo vivir esta vida… y disfrutare de sus existencias aunque sea corta, y aunque cada una de sus partidas me cause dolor… -Hermione bajo la cabeza y miro a sus familia y camino hasta ella.

Una túnica blanca hecha de hilos dorados le cubrió su desnudes.

Miro a Harry su familia que estaba frente a ella. Miro la suya… su pequeña familia de dos se había multiplicado…

Se inclino haciendo una reverencia.

-Creo que no me he presentado como debía de ser… es hora que conozca mi verdadero nombre y el nombre de mis padres.

Todos les miraron sorprendidos… ellos sabían lo que era Hermione pero no sabían quiénes eran sus padres, ni de donde exactamente venia y sus orígenes… nadie se había tomando la molestia en indagar allí.

…

Evangeline dejo que sus plumas fueran arrastradas por el viento. Suspiro y miro la mansión victoriana frente a ella. Miro su arquitectura tan imponente como la mansión Malfoy. Con muros muy bien elaboradas y ventanales impresionantes. Era una mansión sombría pero sin duda atrayente, hermosa…

Las imponentes puertas de cristal se abrieron para ella.

Y del umbral apareció un hombre alto con pantalones negros y una camisa azul como el cielo de mangas largas con los tres primeros botones abiertos, sus manos permanecían en sus bolsillos y ojos hechizantes le miraban sin mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos.

Ella sonrió y se inclino bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto…

-He regresado padre… aunque no hace mucho que le he mirado… _mi rey_… -susurro cayendo al suelo cansada, pero feliz de haber regresado.

Theo corrió en su encuentro… y la tomo entre sus brazos mirándola temeroso de que estuviera herida. Le revisó meticulosamente buscando alguna herida, pero solo encontró un tatuaje en su pecho… un Giratiempos dorados que se fundía en su pies volviéndose del mismo tono que su piel.

-Me alegro que haigas encontrado el camino de regreso… Hermione Evangeline Merlina Nott... tenias razón mi corazón te reconocería cuando volvieras a mí… -con delicadeza beso su frente y alzo entre sus brazos y se adentro en su mansión.

Eva solo sonrió... tomando su decisión… se quedaría en ese tiempo y atesoraría cada instante de aquellos que amaba… sin importar que sus existencia se extinguirían en pocos años… al menos que…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaa! Bueno chic s lamento la tardanza… pero he estado muy ocupada… he aprovechado las cortas vacaciones para escribir… **

**Para vuestra felicidad he epilogo se hará en dos partes… tenía planeado hacer solo uno… U_U pero las cosas nunca salen como quiero… ¬¬, es inevitable ya que cuando comienzo a escribir mi imaginación vuela como un papagayo y se encumbra en las alturas y no hay modo de bajarlo al menos que ocurra algo que no pueda evadir… **

**Bueno hace un poco mas de año que comencé a escribir Giratiempos… y estoy feliz de que muchas personas haigan seguido cada pequeño y lento paso de esta historia… mi agradecimientos a esas personas… **

**Ahora como es costumbre le extiendo mis agradecimientos a las siguientes personas: **

**LUNATICO0030**

**ESME VIVIAN**

**ELVIS COCHITTO**

**CAROONE**

**SALESIA**

**MARIPOTTER10**

**MOONLIGHT10060**

**89CHESHIRE**

**MCS**

**C.M.M.A**

**CRAZZY76**

**TOKIO2323**

**PANSY PATTINSON**

**ANISABEL**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y palabras que me llenan de emoción… espero leer sus comentarios y nos leeremos pronto… besos y Feliz navidad… **


	23. Chapter 23 Giratiempos Epilogo parte II

**DEDICADO CON MUCHO CARIÑO A MÍ QUERIDO LUNATICO0030 Y A MI FIEL AMIGA SELESIA Y A TODAS ESAS BELLAS PERSONAS QUE AMAN A GIRATIEMPOS TANTO O MÁS QUE YO…**

…

**GIRATIEMPOS **

**..**

**Epilogo II**

**.**

La fría nieve cae lentamente, una suave ventisca meda la bienvenida de nuevo a Londres mágico, en el callejón Diagon, las tiendas se visten de un rojo y verde navideño, el dorado prevalece entre cintas y listones de colores. Todos ríen, las brujas y magos corren de aquí allá haciendo sus compras. Niños y niñas miran los caramelos con forma de bastones y las galletas de chocolate y jengibre con la boca hecha agua.

Me miro al espejo, noto mis mejillas rojas y el vapor salir de mi boca. Mi rostro está cubierto con la capa de terciopelo rojo que cubre todo mi cuerpo protegiéndome del frio invierno.

Han transcurrido tres años desde mi regreso a este tiempo. Como se lo pedí a Hermione no ha revelado mi regreso. He viajado por mucho tiempo con mi padre. Hasta el primero de septiembre que ingrese una vez más a Hogwarts. Los hijos de Harry Potter, me hacen preguntas que me ha costado un poco evadir, el extraordinario parecido con su tía es indiscutible. Sin embargo la suerte ha estado de mi parte y he logrado desviar la atención de mí.

Mi vida ha sido maravillosa, llena de aventuras y momentos felices con mi padre. Soy su princesa y el es mi rey. Le amo por todo lo que me ha dado y por ese amor que me ha alejado de las garras de la soledad y las pesadillas del pasado…

Siento como mis pies de hunden en la nieve. Se me hace tarde. He quedado en verme con mi padre en un nuevo café. Theo mi padre. Aun sigue trabajando en San Mungo y al frente del negocio familiar. Aun no sé cómo logra cuidar de mí con sus dos trabajos. El aun sigue solo, no permite que otra mujer entre en su vida. Y ha habido muchas candidatas, unas más descaradas y atrevidas que otras. Pero nada y nadie logra derrumbar el muro alrededor de su corazón. El me ha dicho que solo se ama una vez…. Y que el ya ama a alguien, aunque ese amor no sea correspondido él una vez lo poseyó… y no podrá darle ese amor a otra mujer y por ello no está dispuesto a enfrascarse en una relación frustrante que amargue sus tranquilos días. Muy escasos por mi causa… pero sé que él los disfruta. Para el soy su hija y la hija del amor de su vida, he tratado de aclarar ese punto. Pero el no acepta la verdad. Es feliz creer que soy hija de Hermione. De lo que no tiene que tener duda es que soy su hija…

…

Estela y Estrella corrían delante de su hermano y prometida, saltando como liebres entre la nieve, cubiertas por capas blancas ya que era el color neutro entre su padre y madre. Abraxas caminaba con la mirada enfrente. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros en flequillos rebeldes, su mirada siempre iba al frente sin perder de vista a sus hermanas que pese a la edad y la estricta educación de su familia no hacían efecto en ellas. Pronto irían a Hogwarts y temía por la cordura de la directora Macgonadall y los profesores. Por segunda vez en la historia un par de gemelos pondría de cabeza el colegio.

Colgada de su brazo iba su prometida. Jema mirando distraída las decoraciones y algunas luces parpadeantes. Con el tiempo Jema se había vuelto una dama muy tranquila comparada con lo traviesa que era desde pequeña, continua riendo con facilidad y apoyándole en todo lo que decidía hacer. Estudiaba leyes mágicas en el ministerio y era un miembro activo de muchas de las organizaciones de beneficencias de su madre y abuela. Aun a pesar de su edad y el tiempo no superaba la etapa de querer ser como su madre. Quizás esa adoración hacia su madre le había robado una parte importante de su esencia y su vida. Jema era brillante e inteligente. Todo lo que se proponía lo lograba era perseverante. Tenían tres años prometidos, sus familias esperaban una fecha para su esperada unión. Sin embargo cada vez que se decidía a proponer una fecha algo dentro de él se anudaba dolorosamente y su garganta se cerraba evitando amarrar de una vez por toda su vida.

Estela y Estrella se detuvieron frente a un nuevo restauran. Le recordaron, su madre le había llevado días atrás, tambien recordaron sus palabras cuando les dejaba comer una rebanada extra de pastel de chocolate. "el destino es curiosos, aleja a muchas personas que se aman condenándoles a la melancolía. No borra sus lazos, les condena a los recuerdos vividos… ¿sabe lo que eso significa? Les había preguntado buscando en alguna de ellas la respuesta". Las pequeñas habían negado con la cabeza, aunque estuvieran oyendo a su madre su prioridad era terminar con pastel de chocolate.

Hermione había suspirado, tomo un poco de su taza de té. Y miro por la ventana el tiempo gris. Y continuo hablando sabiendo que sus pequeñas les oían… - significa que les han puesto a prueba, prueban la fuerza de ese lazo. El poder y el deseo de ese sentimiento… su padre y yo hemos pasado por esa difícil prueba… la superamos con sufrimientos y lagrimas, el destino nos izo enemigos, no volvió amantes, nos izo esposo y nos dejo a la deriva del sufrimiento ocasionadas por nuestras propias decisiones. Nos alejo y nos volvió a juntar cuando ya no quedaba esperanza aparente… -Hermione suspiro y levanto la mirada de su taza para ver a las pequeñas que le miraban con curiosidad. –y nos unió al final de lago camino llenos de espina que rasgo nuestros corazones. Porque nuestros lazos eran fuertes, puros e infinitos… algo que no pudo lograr desvanecer a pesar de sus artimañas. Pero solo pudimos lograrlo con algo de ayuda… quizás nosotros debamos regresar ese favor y ofrecer nuestra ayuda… ¿les gustaría ayudarme? –Hermione les miro expectantes. Ellas asintieron emocionadas. Les gustaba ser parte de un plan, un secreto. Hermione noto el aquella emoción en las ojos de sus hijas y procedió a elaborar un muy trabajado plan. Uno que sabía que sus hijas seguirían al pie de la letra a pesar de su complejidad y la edad de ellas. Pero confiaba en la inteligencia de las dos y el sentido de aventura que les caracterizaba.

Y de nuevo estaban allí frente al café a unos pasos de concretar su plan. Ambas se giraron y miraron a su hermano. El siempre estaba triste… miraba el cielo y las estrellas. Esperando algo que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ambas harían a su hermano feliz… y su madre les daría mucho chocolate como recompensa…

-¡Hermano...! –hablo Estrella atrayendo la atención de Abraxas que le miro con indiferencia.

La pequeña no se atemorizo por esa mirada. Era típica de él. Una que escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos por ellas.

-¡Queremos entrar allí! –concluyo estela señalando con su mano el café algo concurrido al otro lado de la calle.

Abraxas siguió la mano de su hermana que apuntaba al café nuevo…

-Debemos terminar de hacer las compras. –hablo tranquilo volviendo a ver a su hermanas preparándose para su típicos reproches y muestras de odio que en realidad no sentían.

-¡Eres malo hermano…! -volvió hablar Estela con sus mejillas rojas y ojos vidriosos.

-¡Te odiamos! –grito Estrella tomando la mano de su hermana corriendo hacia el café.

Abraxas suspiro cansado… llevaban casi todo el día en callejón Diagon buscando los regalos adecuados para su familia y amigos. De los cuales no había logrado comprar ni el primero de su larga lista. Ya que su hermanitas no le habían dejado realizar sus compras. Solo se la pasaban gritando y saltando de un lugar a otro. Por suerte Jema no demandaba ese día tanto su atención.

-Oh las niñas han derribado alguien… vamos Abraxas. – hablo con urgencia Jema despertando de su mutismo halando de la mano a su prometido con pasos veloces cruzaron la calle.

Evangeline gemía suavemente a causa del dolor causado por la caída. Sobre ella dos niñas causante del su dolor. Se levantaban lentamente asustadas.

-Di... Discúlpenos señorita… -se apresuro Estela poniéndose de pie con rapidez al notar que continuaba sobre la chica.

-Nosotras no debimos ser tan imprudentes… -termino Estrella mirando imitando a su hermana.

Evangeline estaba rodeada de nieve. Aun con sus ojos cerrados a causa del dolor en su espalda. Y para el colmo de los mares estaba tendida sobré la nieve. A unos pasos de la entrada del café donde la esperaba su padre.

-¡Estrella, Estela…! -les reprendió Abraxas que se detuvo detrás de las niñas ocasionando que las pequeñas saltaran de susto sabiendo que aquello no haría nada feliz a su hermano. Se empezaban a despedir de todos los chocolates que le daría su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tal pensamiento…

El corazón de Abraxas se detuvo. El color huyo de sus mejillas. Cerró sus ojos tratando de despertar de aquel sueño. De borrar aquella ilusión frente a sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como Jema apretaba su mano con fuerza. Ambos temblaban. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Frente a él… allí con su cabello castaño disperso sobre la nieve, con sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios rojos apretados. Estaba ella… dio un paso hacia ella. Pero una vez más aquella mano le detuvo. Sin embargo halo con mayor fuerza, no podía permitir que aquella ilusión desapareciera sin comprobar que era real.

Estrella y Estela miraron a su hermano esperando que continuara con su regaño. Pero su rostro mostraba sorpresa y un brillo que ellas habían visto en el cuándo miraba las estrellas anhelante.

Abraxas dio un paso hacia aquella ilusión. Sin embargo una vez más aquella mano impedía que avanzara. Bajo la mirada y vio aquella cadena que le encadenaba a Jema. Levanto la mirada y la vio allí frente a él. Su deseo hecho realidad. Deseo comprobar si ella era real y no producto de su imaginación. Con fuerza se libero de aquel agarre.

-Lo siento. –susurro Abraxas cuando Jema susurro su nombre…

Esa vez haría lo correcto. Lo que su corazón gritaba que hiciera desde la primera vez que comprendió quien era la persona destinada a él. Con tres escasos pasos se inclino un poco y la vio abrir sus hermosos ojos con lentitud.

Evangeline sonrió al verlo allí inclinado frente a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita…? –pregunto en susurro ofreciendo su mano.

Evangeline asintió lentamente, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, sus ojos se cristalizaron y en su garganta un fuerte nudo apareció impidiendo que hablara. Con timidez levanto su mano tomando aquella que le era ofrecida.

Y como lo esperaron, cuando sus manos se unieron, una suave briza les envolvió cuando él la jalo con algo de fuerza logrando que ella se pusiera de pie chocando con su pecho. Abraxas lo comprendió en el momento que sus manos se unieron. Cuando su calidez le envolvió. No era una ilusión más. No era un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Porque ella estaba allí. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Podía oír su corazón latiendo a los compas del suyo propio. Y su inconfundible olor a vainilla y a primavera que no había llegado a él desde aquella fría navidad.

La rodeo y aprisiono con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Escucho como ella gimió y se aferro a su cuerpo.

-Has regresado… –susurro escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su Evangeline. Embriagándose con su perfume, su esencia, su calor.

-Te lo dije… regresaría… solo debías esperarme… -susurro derramando lagrimas. –pero al parecer no creíste en mi… al final… al final no me esperaste… -le acuso dejando caer sus brazos, dejando de aprisionarlo contra ella.

Abraxas sintió que se ahogaba en un profundo tune. Que caía en una inmensa oscuridad cuando aquellos brazos le dejaron de sostener. Cuando ella le acuso de aquella verdad que le desgarraba cada anochecer, cuando las estrellas le ignoraban acusándole de su traición. Trato desesperadamente fundirse en el aquel cuerpo. Culpándose de su impaciencia.

-Merlina. –el susurro de Nott despertó Abraxas que le miro con odio por primera vez. Él le oculto el regreso de Evangeline. Le mintió.

Evangeline aprovecho aquel momento para alejarse de Abraxas dando unos torpes pasos hacia atrás. Sintió el vacio y la fría soledad que rodeaba su corazón al perder contacto con aquel que ama. Miro Abraxas que le miraba con intensidad. Observo detrás de él donde Jema le veía con dolor. Comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, comprendiendo el secreto que ocultaba Abraxas y ocultaba con tanto recelo de ella.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo joven Abraxas, señorita Jema… Estela, Estrella siempre ocasionando problemas… - Les regaño limpiando sus lágrimas de sus ojos. Theo le ofreció un pañuelo que ella acepto con gratitud.

-¿Cuando has regresado? –pregunto Abraxas sin dejarla de ver con intensidad, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Tratando de aferrarse a ella ignorando el familiar saludo realizado a sus hermanas.

Evangeline bajo su cabeza, siempre había temido aquella pregunta viniendo de Abraxas. Sabría que él la odiaría por permitir que continuara creyendo que aun no regresaba de aquel largo viaje a través de los tiempos. Abraxas miro la duda en los ojos de Evangeline. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza al igual que sus puños.

-¡Cuánto! –exigió saber dando un paso hacia ella dispuesto arrancar la verdad de sus labios. Evangeline tembló temerosa dando un paso hacia atrás sus ojos dejaron fluir lagrimas.

-Abraxas…- Hermione apareció frente a su hijo junto a Draco quien miraba toda aquella escena con curiosidad. Miro a Theo y su seño se frunció. Noto el estado de su hijo, sus ojos rojos y el evidente llanto. Draco noto a Jema detrás de Abraxas llorando silenciosamente con el dolor de un corazón roto escrito en su rostro. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta sus pequeñas que sonrieron al verle… les devolvió el gesto y siguió observando la escena que se presentaba ante él. Y noto la delicada figura de una bruja que le daba la espalda y que giro justo en momento que detallaba aquella melena castaña. Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de sorpresa. Frente a él estaba Hermione unos años más joven.

Evangeline miro a Hermione y lo comprendió todo… sin embargo no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos… se aferro al cuerpo de Hermione y lloro sonoramente…

-¿P… porque lo hiciste… Hermana….? Necesitaba más tiempo… -

Abraxas miro a su madre con los ojos dilatados. Comprendiendo las palabras de Evangeline. Su corazón se detuvo causando un dolor inimaginable… negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás. El aire escapo de sus pulmones y todo a su alrededor se nublo.

Draco sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, solo fue capaz de ir en ayuda de su primogénito.

-Debemos ir a la mansión. Debemos hablar en privado… - hablo Hermione en susurro indicándoles a sus hijas que se acercaran. Las pequeñas asintieron sin protesta alguna. Y ambas se abrazaron a Hermione que desvaneció ante los ojos de todos.

Theo miro toda la situación sintiéndose desplazado. Suspiro y desapareció. Seguido de Draco, Abraxas y Jema.

En los jardines de la mansión Hermione abrazaba con cariño a la pequeña Evangeline que poco a poco controlaba su amargo llanto.

-Era necesario… -susurro Hermione… alejando un poco a Evangeline de su cuerpo para verle al rostro. –El merecía saber la verdad, no podía permitir que se siguiera sumiendo en la melancolía de la que era presa debido a tu ausencia… te di el tiempo necesario para adaptarte de nuevo a la época… no podía seguir viendo el sufrimiento de mi hijo… ha llegado la hora que dejes de huir y enfrentes tus sentimientos… Evangeline…

Eva miro a Hermione a los ojos, bajo su cabeza huyendo de esa mirada penetradora que le pedía que hiciera lo correcto. Y fue en ese momento que dejo salir ese sentimiento que le tortura y le impedía caminar hacia los brazos de Abraxas.

-Tengo miedo… -susurro dejando salir un nuevo sollozo que rasgo su garganta. Se aferro con fuerza a Hermione sin dejar de derramar esas lágrimas que contenía desde el día que se entero del compromiso de Abraxas.

-¿Qué es eso que te causa temor hermana mía? –pregunto en susurro tallando su espalda.

-El tiempo... –susurro sin levantar el rostro…

Hermione suspiro ante aquella respuesta. Comprendiendo el temor de Evangeline porque tambien era su temor… aun así, era su deber abrirle los ojos a Evangeline. Desvió su mirada hasta sus dos hijas que le miraban expectantes sin perder detalle… negó con la cabeza, sus hijas eran tan curiosas.

-Por favor vayan con su abuela… debo hablar en privado con la señorita Evangeline… infórmenle a su padre, hermano y al señor Nott que estamos en el jardín del árbol sagrado…

Las pequeñas asintieron enérgicamente, miraron con preocupación a Evangeline antes de irse corriendo tomadas de la mano hacia la dirección a cumplir con lo pedido por su madre.

Hermione miro hacia el árbol sagrado que dejaba caer una lluvia de pétalos sobre Evangeline y ella… dándoles la bienvenida. El perfume de los pétalos las envolvió tranquilizando el llanto de Evangeline que levanto la cabeza al percibirlo. Sonrió al ver el árbol tan sano y gigantesco.

Hermione se alejo un poco de ella y tomo su mano. Y la guio hasta uno de los bancos frente al árbol.

-Aun el invierno no puede cubrir los pétalos del árbol sagrado… -comento mirando el árbol que mecía sus ramas al compas del viento juguetón. – ¿es hermoso verdad Evangeline…? -Hermione miro a Evangeline que asintió lentamente limpiando el llanto de sus mejillas. –A nosotras nos gusta el frio… la nieva blanca y pura que cubre la tierra… sin embargo ese evento solo dura poco tiempo… porque como todo en este mundo tiene su fin… la vida de los humanos es igual… es hermosa y a nosotras nos gusta y apreciamos cada una de ellas… sin embargo tambien cumple un siclo en este mundo… y al final de ese siclo ellos mueren… desaparecen… su vida es corta en comparación con la nuestra… comprendo tu angustia y miedo porque yo las padezco día a día… aun así recuerdo que hay una oportunidad… padre puede cumplirnos un deseo… él es el dios del tiempo no lo olvides Evangeline…

Evangeline miro a Hermione, su rostro apacible y lleno de vida. Sus ojos llenos de luz y esa aura calidad llena de felicidad la rodeaba… muy diferente a la Hermione de antaño. Evangeline pensó en las últimas palabras de Hermione. Miro al árbol sagrado ya mucho más calmada.

-¿Serias capaz de hacerle eso a Draco Hermione? –pregunto volviendo a mirar a Hermione quien cerró sus ojos ante aquella pregunta.

Evangeline asumió que si sería capaz al ver que Hermione no contestarías aquella pregunta. Apretó sus puños y hablo con amargura.

-¡¿Eres capaz de condenarlo…?! ¿Eres capaz de encadenarlo a una larga existencia a tu lado? ¿Crees que el soportara ver a su familia y amigos envejecer y morir? ¿Serás cruel y despiadada con el hombre que amas…? Draco sufrirá el paso del tiempo y vivirá con amargura… ¿crees que soporte el peso de la eternidad? ¡Tu amor es tan egoísta...! El te odiara lo sabes no es cierto, con cada ser querido que sepulte crecerá un profundo rencor hacia a ti. Porque le abras negado el derecho de continuar su vida hasta padecer antes que sus hijos. El no se merece algo como eso Hermione… sin embargo lo harás porque eres egoísta… solo lo salvaras a él y dejaras que tus hijos mueran… y el tendrá que vivir con ello. –le acuso con los ojos cristalinos. –el amor que Draco siente por ti se extinguirá porque la eternidad no es nada corta… y al final el te abandonara al no poder soportar más su extenuante existencia amarrado a la mujer que le arrebato todo incluso la muerte. –concluyo.

-Cada día me hago esas preguntas Evangeline… ¿a quién salvar del paso del tiempo…? Soy tan egoísta al no tener la fuerza para renunciar al amor de Draco… sé que no seré capaz de verle envejecer y padecer… ¿crees que querrá que continúe a su lado cuando tenga noventa años y yo siga pareciendo tener 20 años? Mis hijos… a ellos les amo… sin embargo no puedo condenarlo… salvar solo a uno… no es eso más egoísta… Estela y Estrella vivirán por mucho más tiempo que una bruja normar… ellas nacieron después de haber recuperado mi poder, son semis diosas… sin embargo Abraxas… él es solo un mago… no soportara el peso del tiempo igual a nosotras y que Draco… y quizás tengas razón Evangeline…

-No Hermione el quizás no existe… si padre le da la inmortalidad a Draco no se la quitara luego porque se casando de ella… porque el precio de un deseo y su cumplimiento son irrevocables… y allí es donde yace mi miedo… no soy capaz de arrebatarle Abraxas nada de este mundo… tú tienes el don de engendrar pero no todas contamos con el… no puedo ofrecerle la familia que deseara en un futuro próximo… y al igual que tu no podre soportar verle envejecer y fallecer entre en mis brazos… me volvería loca de dolor… por ello no quiero arrebatarle la familia y la vida que el merece… porque hay ocasiones en el que amor debe dejar de ser egoísta y velar por la felicidad de ser amado por ello yo…

-Hermosas palabras Eva…

Evangeline se levanto de su banco al oír aquella voz sedosa acariciar sus oídos. Se giro con lentitud para mirar y comprobar que no alucinaba una vez más…

Cerro sus ojos al verle… lo sabia… él era real…

-Nunca cambiaras… sacrificándote por las demás personas… yo no he pedido tu solidaridad… lo único que te pido es que seas egoísta… -continuo Abraxas acercándose a Evangeline que daba un paso hacia atrás una vez más asustada.

Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos…

-Me debes una explicación señora Malfoy. –dijo con seriedad. Hermione bajo la cabeza como niña pequeña que había sido atrapada en una travesura. Asintió con lentitud… -vamos necesitan privacidad. – le dijo a la vez que le tomaba la mano y la alaba en dirección a la mansión donde Jema y Theo esperaban con impaciencia…

Hermione vio a su hijo que miraba con intensidad a una llorosa Evangeline que huía de su mirada temerosa de sus deseos.

Abraxas acerco su mano al rostro de Evangeline acaricio su mejilla con ternura limpiando aquellas escurridizas lagrimas. Evangeline se estremeció al sentir la gentil caricia. Su corazón martillo con mayor fuerza, aquella sutil caricia derribaba cada una de sus convicciones. Los muros creados alrededor de su corazón eran derribados con la explosión de aquellas sensaciones que todo los humanos llamaban amor.

-¿Por qué no volviste a mi cuando regresaste de tu largo viaje en el tiempo? –pregunto derramando una lagrima. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la barbilla de Evangeline y le hizo levantar el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos. - ¿Por qué me obligaste a tomar decisiones cegado por la tristeza que me causaba tu ausencia? –pregunto con amargura mirándola con rencor profundo…

Evangeline sollozo. Y dio un paso atrás sin que Abraxas pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

-Lo siento tanto Abraxas… pero no puedo estar a tu lado… - bajo la cabeza y le dio la espalda…

Las manos de Abraxas se volvieron puños, su cuerpo tembló de ira y frustración. Sin ser capaz de poder contener el mal de sensaciones que le embargaban rio. Rio con fuerza sin que sus ojos dejaran de derramas lagrimas porque lo que él deseaba en ese momento no era reír, era grietar hasta quedarse sin voz. Quizás así no tendría la fuerza para suplicar que se quedara.

Los ojos de Evangeline mostraron la sorpresa que le causo aquella risa que lejos de ser feliz o burlona, solo expresaba una tristeza profunda. Se abrazo a sí misma con miedo de ella misma, de sus pocas fuerzas.

Abraxas acorto la distancia en tres largos pasos, con fuerza tomo a Evangeline del brazo izquierdo haciendo la girar con fuerza dejándola una vez más frente a él.

-¡PARA ESTO ME PEDIAS QUE TE ESPERARA…. ¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE SIDO UN JUEGO PARA TI…? CONTESTA EVANGELINE… ¿QUE PRETENDES CON BURLARTE DE MÍ Y MIS SENTIMIENTOS…? TODO ESTE TIEMPO HE DESEADO QUE REGRESARAS CON FUERZA… GRITABA EN SILENCIO TU NOMBRE A LAS ESTRELLAS NOCHE TRAS NOCHE COMO UN IDIOTA…!

Hermione se giro con rapidez al escuchar los gritos de lamento y reclamo de Abraxas. Le vio en la distancia sacudir con fuerza el cuerpo frágil de Evangeline. Ella no quería que las cosas se salieran de control de esa forma, solo deseaba que Abraxas y Evangeline se reencontraran. Que se unieran y que ella… ella era una egoísta… Evangelicen tenía razón. Draco miro a Hermione descubriendo un extraño remordimiento en sus ojos. Suspiro y apretó con algo de fuerza su mano sin llegar hacerle daño.

-No vayas… confía en ellos Hermione… si no son capaces de superar la distancia y los obstáculos que se presentan ante ellos significara que su amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte y que su destino no es estar juntos… deja que enfrenten su prueba juntos como nosotros lo hemos hecho… ahora es mejor que nos retiremos… hay muchas cosas que tienes que aclararme…

Hermione asintió nuevamente, dirigió una mirada a su hij Eva antes de continuar con su camino hacia la mansión llena de dudas e incertidumbre por lo que pasaría a continuación.

Evangeline retrocedió unos pasos lejos de Abraxas sus ojos dilatados y abiertos por la impresión de ver Abraxas perder los nervios fue algo totalmente inesperado para ella.

Se abrazo a sí misma con fuerza sin saber que contestar en esos momentos, sus respuesta carecían de fuerza y significado. Eran tan insignificantes que solo pudo bajar la cabeza una vez más. Sin embargo el esperaba una respuesta y ella no podía volver a dejarle allí una vez más sin respuestas.

-Sabes lo que soy no es cierto… -susurro levantando su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. - sabes lo que ocurrirá años más adelante… esa son las respuestas a tus dudas… son los motivos que me encadenan lejos de ti… lo que hago es por ti… algún día superaras las tristezas que dejo en tu corazón… y reirás y me darás la razón… tu destino es estar al lado de Jema… ella no se merece que estés aquí esperando por mi amor… el dolor que tú sientes en este momento lo siente ella tambien. La incertidumbre le debe doler. Abraxas Malfoy te libero de…

-¡NO! –grito con fuerza aterrado y dolido por sus palabras. Y una vez la más la apreso entre sus brazos…

-Abraxas…- gimió su nombre

-Nuestra promesa es como el juramento inquebrantable si lo rompes moriré. –el cuerpo de Evangeline se estremeció y sus brazos tomaron fuerza lentamente rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Duele… duele conocer el futuro… verlo cada vez que cierro mis ojos… verte a ti sonriendo sosteniendo entre sus brazos a tus hijos… saber que la mujer que duerme a tu lado no soy yo… y duele ver tu muerte ante cada amanecer… mi único consuelo día tras día es que puedo ver tu felicidad… por favor Abraxas no te reúses a tener una familia… tus hijos son hermanos y sé que le amas con locura…

Susurro aferrándose a él, quedándose sin fuerzas para luchar contra aquel sentimiento que gritaba en su interior… deseosa ignorar aquellos sueños que revelaban el futuro de Abraxas un futuro en el que ella no estaba presente…

-¿La mujer… la mujer que esta junto a mi quién es? –pregunto en un susurro sin aflojar el posesivo abrazo… un abrazo que no aflojaría si estar seguro que ella no le abandonaría.

Algo en interior de Evangeline se quebró en el preciso instante que Abraxas mostro interés en aquella persona… en aquella mujer escurridiza que nunca mostraba su rostro y siempre le daba la espalda burlándose de ella. Diciéndole con aquel gesto que no era digna de estar ante ella. Que no merecía ver el rostro de la mujer que hacia feliz al hombre que ella tuvo que abandonar para que el pudiera ser feliz…

Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y sus uñas se clavaron a la espalda de Abraxas.

-No sé quien es… -susurro

Abraxas con lentitud le alejo de él. Y la miro a los ojos…

-¿Y si ella eres tu…? –pregunto.

Evangeline negó lentamente con la cabeza…

-Yo no puedo engendrar vida Abraxas… soy una creación... –gimió entre llanto.

-Madre me ha dicho lo que son… aun así muéstrame… muéstrame el futuro quiero ver el rostro de esa mujer… -pidió. – muéstrame esa vida a la que estoy destinado lejos de ti… y yo seré quien tome la decisión de seguir con mi destino o escribir uno nuevo a tu lado…

Los ojos de Evangeline derramaron mas lagrimas cuando cerró sus ojos.

-Todo deseo posee un precio Abraxas… ese es tu deseo ¿viajar al futuro…? –con la misma lentitud con la se había aferrado a él le soltó dando un paso atrás para mirarle bien a los ojos. Descubriendo la determinación en ellos. Apretó sus puños al verle asentir.

Las manos temblorosas de Evangeline viajaron sobre su pecho donde reposaba aquel símbolo tatuado en su piel. El reloj que detenía su tiempo con el poder de llevarla al pasado y al futuro… el regalo de su padre que tuvo que encontrar en el pasado.

-Si te llevo allí, tu historia se reescribirá, quizás todo cambie… correrás el riesgo de cambiar algo puedes evitar que sucedan algunos acontecimientos esencial para tu vida…- Evangeline izo una pausa para ver una vez más Abraxas asentir con la misma determinación en sus ojos. Suspiro derrotada… -Abraxas Malfoy para cumplir tu deseo un precio equivalente a lo que me has de pedir debes pagar. Ahora dime humano ¿cuál es el deseo ferviente de tu corazón?

-Lo que has de cumplirme estrella no es el deseo mas anhelando de mi corazón, pues ese debo conseguirlo por mis propios medios. Sin embargo deseo conocer la mujer que estará a mí lado en el futuro… quiero ver su rostro y conocer su nombre…

Evangeline cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta ahogándola, sentía tanto miedo que Abraxas conociera aquella mujer… tenia tanto miedo que él le olvidara… sus emociones y sentimientos en ese momento que se habían encontrado una vez más con el eran tan contradictorios. Su corazón y alma dolían. Se estaba desesperando, no sabía cómo proceder…

-El precio por conocer el futuro será una parte de tu pasado. –comunico Evangeline.

El rostro de Abraxas palideció y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Te olvidare…? ¿Olvidare a mis padres, a mi familia y amigos…? –la angustia palpable en las palabras de Abraxas detonaron la duda en el.

-Un precio equivalente al deseo que has pedido… es justo. Es su decisión ahora. –Evangeline espero en silencio sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro. Solo esperaba la respuesta que cambiaria el destino de ambos. Una vez más jugaba con los hilos del destino, cambiaria lo ya escrito.

Abraxas apretó sus puños Evangeline no le aclaro cuales recuerdo tomaría… sabia que los recuerdos que tomaran de él no serian devueltos. Que aquello que perdería nunca volvería a él. Podría perder mucho… sin tan solo él tuviera una pista…

-La duda come tu corazón joven mago… si no estás seguro no des ese paso… - Evangeline veía todos los miedos de Abraxas. Cada temor de sus ojos se clavaba como una estaca en su alma. Pero no debía intervenir… el debía tomar su decisión.

-Acepto… acepto el precio.

Las firmes palabras de Abraxas desconcertaron a Evangeline que asintió con lentitud.

-Los recuerdos que tomare de ti serán… aquel de nuestro primer encuentro, no me recordara en toda tu niñez, Abraxas me olvidaras, solo recordara de mi la promesa que me has hecho ya que es un juramento que no puede ser ignorado o borrado… recordaras tambien nuestro encuentro hace unas horas, y esta conversación, pero yo desapareceré del resto de tus memorias, es el precio que has aceptado pagar… joven mago… -concluyo Evangeline con los ojos cristalinos.

Abraxas dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza con lentitud…

-No me puedes hacer eso Evangeline…

-Lo siento, pero para conocer el futuro una parte de pasado de la persona que solicitado el deseo debe ser borrado… el precio justo… en tu caso es olvidar a la persona amaba, porque has deseado conocer tu futuro amor… lo lógico es que olvides el antiguo… ahora solo confía en tu corazón… si tu amor es tan fuerte no importara la memoria perdida… pero si tu amor es débil seré borrada de tu corazón para siempre… -

Con un movimiento brusco e inesperado por Evangeline Abraxas la atrajo a sus brazos y la aprisiono contra su cuerpo tembloroso.

-Recordare este momento no es cierto Evangeline. –más que una pregunta hecha fue una afirmación de las palabras dichas por Evangeline que asintió con lentitud aun sorprendida por las nuevas acciones de Abraxas.

-¡Si…! –contesto en un suspiro ahogado.

-Muy bien porque lo diré una vez más… te amo… -y con esas dos últimas palabras llenas de firmezas ataco con furia y pasión desenfrenadas los labios temblorosos de Evangeline que se entrego con la misma ímpetu al beso, a esa caricia que se volvía lenta, apasionada, llena de un deseo insaciable y sobre todo temerosa de la inevitable separación.

Los relojes de la mansión Malfoy y todo el mundo mágico se detuvieron. Hermione suspiro y miro todo a su alrededor, todos estaban petrificados incluso los pétalos los copos de nieves que caían se mantenían flotando sobre el aire… miro por una ventana cercana como un destello de luz subía al cielo en una columna de luz y como un potente rayo se perdía en los cielos.

Hermione tomo un sorbo de su taza de té. Recostó su cabeza del hombro de Draco que se encontraba junto a ella petrificado. Cerró sus ojos y dejo que su alma viajara hasta el templo de su padre desde allí podría ver lo que estaban haciendo su hijo y Evangeline… aunque con ello estuviera violando la privacidad de ambos… pero ella necesitaba asegurarse de que Evangeline viera el rostro de aquella extraña que incluso de ella huía con maestría absoluta.

Abraxas separo unos centímetros de Evangeline, sintiendo un potente vértigo atravesar todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en su cabeza y estomago… se sentía como si estuviera sobre una escoba fuera de control. Que se detenía en el punto más alto y se dejaba caer con violencia en picada al suelo. Trato de abrir sus ojos pero la una potente luz le segó. Solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Evangeline junto a él, al cual se agarro con mayor fuerza. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo… quizás estaba en ese momento pagado el precio o quizás viajando en el tiempo. Y tal como aparecieron aquella sensación desapareció un poco al tocar la firmeza del suelo. Sus piernas como gelatinas no lograron sostener su peso. Su respiración completamente agitada, el oxigeno llegaba a sus pulmones dolorosamente. Su cuerpo siguió el ejemplo de sus piernas y una capa de sudor frio de apodero de su columna. Su cabeza martillaba.

-¿Q… que ha… ha sido e… eso? –pregunto tomando una bocado de aire.

-¿Estás bien Abraxas…? –pregunto Evangeline preocupado por la palidez del mago que a logro asentir con su cabeza lo que pareció ser mala idea al ver como sus labios tomaban un color morado. – ¿necesitas beber algo…? –pregunto mirando detrás de ella el lago y a unos pasos la fuente…

-No… solo necesito recostarme de algo. –contesto sin abrir sus ojos.

Evangeline asintió y se dejo caer de rodillas recostando así la cabeza de Abraxas sobre su regazo.

Durante unos minutos Evangeline peino con cuidado el cabello de Abraxas que aun no se recuperaba del todo del viaje… observo con atención el lugar notando poco cambios pero lo que identificaba aquel lugar seguía allí, palpable con la misma fuerza y poder mágico que en pasado. Porque ello habían llegado al futuro satisfactoriamente. A los lejos Evangeline logro observar una figura cubierta de una capa roja que se dirigía a ellos con pasos lentos, con pasos inaudibles. La silueta de la bruja quedo frente a ella, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Pudo notar la tranquilidad de aquella bruja, debido a su lenguaje corporal, no tardo en reconocerla puesto que el poder mágico emanado por aquella criatura era del mismo origen que el de ella. Frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que...

-Bienvenidos al futuro… viajeros del tiempo -la dulce y serena voz de la bruja detuvo el carrusel de pensamientos de Evangeline y provoco el despertar de Abraxas quien giro su cabeza con lentitud para ver aquella mujer que había hablado mostrando la instantánea sorpresa en sus ojos y rostro pálido…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpa por la tardanza de este cap… les hecho esperar mucho… pero bueno todos mis compromisos han estado evitando que les dedique el tiempo suficiente a las historias… pero aquí estoy a pie de cañón tratando de dar mi mayor esfuerzo porque todos ustedes se lo merece… abra un tercer epilogo debido a que no he podido concluir este capítulo por falta de tiempo… aprovecho en momento para agradecerles a todos esas hermosas personas que han esperado con paciencia este cap y que han dejado sus comentarios en el anterior… y ellos son;**

**SELESIA **

**MOONLIGHT10060**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**YOALLI DE MALFOY**

**AID4**

**CRAZZY76**

**MAJO**

**EN RESUMEN SOY UN HEROE**


	24. Giratiempos Para Siempre Epilogo III

**Dedicado con muchos cariños a todas esas hermosas personas que han seguido esta historia desde sus pequeños pasos. **

…

**GIRATIEMPOS**

**..**

**Epilogo III**

**.**

_**EL VELO DEL FUTURO CAE Y ES REVELADO **_

_**EL DULCE CAMINO OCULTO ANTE LOS OJOS DE LA HUMANIDAD**_

_**EL MURO ES DERRIBADO Y AMOR REVIVE ELEVÁNDOSE HASTA EL **_

_**INFINITO DE UN AMOR NUNCA ABANDONADO. **_

_**EL MUNDO CRUEL DEJA QUE LA VERDAD BRILLE ANTE LOS OJOS**_

_**DE AQUELLOS QUE CREEN EN AQUELLOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE LATEN EN EL INTERIOR DE SU SER.**_

Los ojos de Abraxas admiran cada detalle de aquella transparente mirada. De aquellos ojos que se posaban sobre él con cariño. De aquella voz dulce que susurraba canciones y palabras de aliento siempre en su oído, frente a él estaba la mujer que amaba. Frente a él estaba ella, su amada madre. Hermione exactamente igual que su tiempo, no había señales de que el tiempo había tocado su hermoso rostro, su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, quizás eso fue lo único que poseía diferente al pasado, a ese tiempo al que pertenecía.

-Ha sido un buen salto Evangeline. –hablo con tranquilidad la hermosa mujer vistiendo un pesado abrigo blanco. –Les he estado esperando… y como siempre un Malfoy es puntual a sus citas… - continuo con tranquilidad la bruja sonriendo al ver como Abraxas se ponía de piel y le daba la mano Evangeline para ayudarla hacer lo mismo.

-¿En qué año estamos madre? –pregunto Abraxas mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo el frio, mirando en la distancia los copos caer.

-¿Madre…? –pregunto contrariada. - Ya veo… mi querido Abraxas esa es una pregunta que me temo que no podre responder amado mío… solo puedo mostrarte el camino por donde deberán transitar, pero no podre darles detalles de este tiempo ya que con una violación mas del tiempo y todo este mundo se modificara… y no puedo asegurar que los cambios que surjan sean buenos para todos nosotros. Ahora vamos… hay mucho que mostrarle y poco tiempo para hacerlo puesto que no podre ocultar su presencia por muchas horas, su poder mágico es muy grande… en especial el de Evangeline.

Evangeline asintió y apretó su agarre en la mano de Abraxas que asintió lentamente ante la angustia e incertidumbre que mostraban los ojos ansiosos de Evangeline.

-No temas, aquí estoy… no te abandonare sin im…

-No lo digas por favor… no quiero oírlo… -susurro suplicante regándole una sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos...

-Hemos llegado… por favor Abraxas observa tu futuro y toma tu decisión. –susurro Hermione junto a un amplio ventanal indicándoles a los viajeros del tiempo que miraran a través de ella.

-Es navidad… -susurro indicándole de que se trataba la escena que presenciaban ambos jóvenes.

Los ojos de Abraxas se abrieron desmesuradamente. Frente a él una amplia familia, su familia estaba reunida bajo un gigantesco árbol colorido con los típicos colores navideños y con una muy alta montaña de regalos. Una tradición muggle que incluyo su madre a su tradicional familia. Sin embargo, lo que asombro Abraxas no fue el gigantesco árbol y la montaña de regalos a su pies… lo que le sorprendió fue su familia… habían integrantes que no conocía… miro a sus hermanas gemelas una de ellas con un bebe entre los brazos y la otra con uno tomado de la mano a la vez que lucía un muy notable embarazo. Juntos a sus hermanas estaban unos hombres magos por lo que pudo notal. Hombres que no conocían y que se mostraban atentos a sus esposas e hijos. Tambien sus ojos notaron a sus abuelos sentados uno junto al otro en uno de los muebles frente a los arboles sonriendo ante la imagen. Pudo ver a su padre que se acercaba lentamente no había cambio en alguno en el. Era exactamente igual a que había dejado en su tiempo… no entendió el motivo. Iba a preguntar por ello cuando sus ojos notaron algo que le dejo asombrado. Era el… cerca al árbol con tres niños casi del mismo tamaño dedujo rápidamente que la diferencia de edades debían ser de uno o dos años. Los tres rubios y con los ojos igual a los de él. Se vio a sí mismo con una amplia sonrisa. Pudo escuchar como uno de los niños que se acercaba a su padre gritando abuelo. Y se miro a si mismo ponerse de pie y alzar a uno de los niños que no podría tener más de cinco años. Y en ese mismo momento los supo esos tres niños eran sus hijos. Busco una vez más a la madre de los pequeños y no la encontró. Frunció el seño y escucho como el otro niño le mostraba un regalo a la vez que lo sacudía con impaciencia.

-Creo que ya es hora… -

Abraxas miro a su madre preguntándole a que se refería.

-Es la hora de carrera de trineos… otra tradición que le hemos agregado a este día… ya sabes la familia crece y hay muchos niños… nunca la mansión Malfoy había tenido tantos niños en su interior viviendo y hay que procurar mantenerles entretenidos… con cosas inofensivas. -Comento alejándose del ventanal.

Una vez más Abraxas se dedico a observarle desde lejos preguntándose donde estaba la madre de sus hijos. Miraba como todos los niños se deslizaban sobre la nieve en sus trineos que eran tirados por diversos animales de hielo. Había siervos, lobos, liebres leones y una larga variedad de ellos. Los niños reían alegremente mientras algunos de los adultos se lanzaban bolas de nieve… era un cuadro perfecto… Abraxas rio lleno de emoción… soltó la mano de Evangeline y acerco unos pasos aquella familia.

Evangeline apretó sus manos cuando sintió que Abraxas le soltó. Le miro ver aquella escena con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Le miro ver a sus hijos con orgullo. Le vio mirarse a sí mismo. Cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda aquella familia donde ella solo sería un fantasma del pasado… porque estaba segura que los pensamientos y vivencias que había compartido con Abraxas desaparecían de sus memorias… quizás fue un error llevarle a ver su fututo porque cualquier estivo de esperanza de estar junto a él desaparecían. No podía soportarlo necesitaba alejarse de allí.

-¡Espera…! – pidió aquella voz conocida.

Evangeline se giro para ver a Hermione sonriéndole negándole con la cabeza lentamente.

-Dile Abraxas que le esperare bajo el árbol sagrado por favor… -sin esperar respuesta alguna se alejo con pasos rápidos que eventualmente se convirtió en una carrera desesperada por alejarse. La tristeza se reflejaba en su cuerpo tembloroso y sus ojos marchitos…

Abraxas no se percato de la distancia que tomaba Evangeline. Estaba ajeno al sufrimiento que le provocaba al verle tan lleno de dicha contemplando a su familia del futuro. Abraxas perdió la noción del tiempo incluso no escucho las pisadas que se acervan a él. Una pequeña bola de nieve le dio justo al costado. Desvió la mirada en busca de su agresor encontrándose con uno de los niños que había visto junto a él cuando abrían sus regalos bajo el árbol de navidad. El pequeño bien abrigado le miro curioso a su falta de reacción. Y fruncir el seño.

-¿Que ocurre papá? – el corazón de Abraxas se detuvo cuando escucho aquel deliciosas palabras deslizarse por los labios de su hijo.

Se inclino lentamente detallando cada detalle de él. Dibujando su rostro en su memoria.

-Nada… solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que se veían jugando… - respondió poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo que estaba bien abrigado con un abrigo azul. El niño sonrió amplia mente una sonrisa que le recordó alguien… una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Si…la navidad es el mejor día… después de mi cumpleaños… todos me dan regalos y nos dejan jugar por mucho tiempo…y las galletas que hace la abuela y el chocolate caliente de mamá…

Abraxas rio por el entusiasmo de su hijo… se contagio de su risa y le atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándole con algo de fuerza… hasta que le escucho gritar con alegría aquella palabra… su hijo se separo de él y salió corriendo en el encuentro de la mujer que sería su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Con lentitud se puso de pie con su corazón martillando fuertemente en sus oídos. Con la misma lentitud pasmosa se giro para ver aquella mujer y nada le preparo para descubrir quién era…

Evangeline se sentó al pie del árbol sagrado que a pesar del invierno ninguna de sus ojos estaba cubierta por la fría nieve… se mantenía como si estuviera en primavera… con agiles movimientos salto entre sus raíces hasta hacerse a su troco el cual se recostó y cerro sus ojos dejando fluir sus lagrimas… esperaría Abraxas allí… esperaría ver como sus ojos ese desviarían sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Escucharía sus palabras llenas de disculpas y ella sonreirá porque estaba segura que él sería feliz… porque lo había visto en ese momento cuando compartía con su familia… sin embargo el dolor crecía con tan solo imaginárselo… su corazón palpitaba en agonía sintiendo como la tristeza le consumía… ahogo un sollozo sabiendo que ese sería su destino… un nuevo destino que ella le había dado cuando ayudo traer a Hermione de vuelta a la vida. Quizás ya había llegado el momento de que ella debía seguir su propio camino… su vida seria eterna quizás en un futuro lejano se encontraría una vez más con Abraxas y quizás el recordaría el amor de una vida pasada… tal vez el la amaría una vez más y se quedaría con ella. Quizás… o tal vez en un futuro muy lejano.

El dulce sonido de una flauta trajo la atención de Evangeline… se separo un poco de tronco del árbol al escuchar como aquel sonido se acercaba muy lentamente sus ojos observaron como uno de los niños se acercaba a ella tocado aquel delicado instrumento dorado mientras pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su capa gris. Su cabello rubio algo largo se mecían por la brisa y sus mejillas algo rojas se hinchaban de aire que expulsaba para crear aquella dulce melodía… Evangeline miro extasiada como el niño culminaba aquella pieza y se inclinaba lentamente haciendo una reverencia para luego reír abiertamente.

-¡Hola!... –saludo tímidamente algo sonrojado. – eh… es la primera vez que logro que me salga bien…

-Es hermosa… -susurro Evangeline bajando lentamente de las raíces de aquel árbol que meció sus ramas creando un suave viento.

-¡Qué bueno que te haiga gustado…! había estado pensando cual sería la mas apropiada para ser tu regalo de navidad pero no lo encontraba… pero papá dijo que esta era tu favorita… el me dijo que alguien que amabas la había tocado para ayudarte a encontrar tu destino y que viniera a tocarla… -termino tomando aire manteniendo su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tu padre dijo que me gustaría? –pregunto confundida acercándose al pequeño.

-¿No te ah gustado madre? –pregunto inocentemente mirándola con ojos tristes.

-¿Ma… madre? – Evangeline sintió como si ahogaba con su propia saliva al repetir aquella palabra que paralizo su corazón…

-¡Si tu eres mi madre…! -aseguro el sonriendo recordando que su padre le había mencionado que su madre se encontraba algo confundida.

La cabeza de Evangeline era un mal de confusiones ante la seguridad de las palabras del pequeño. Busco la mentira en sus ojos y la burla en sus palabras pero no encontró en ella más que la inocencia de la verdad…

-Aunque no entiendo porque hoy te vez como cuando era una niña… eres igual a las fotografías… si la abuela cissy te ve así… te va a perseguir por toda mansión para que les quites sus arrugas… -rio ante su propio comentario.

Evangeline no soporto mas y con pasos rápidos se acerco al pequeño y lo atrajo a sus brazos y beso su cabeza sin dejar de llorar ante lo descubierto… rio… cuando iba a preguntar el nombre de su hijo escucho en la distancia alguien silbar.

El pequeño se separo algo confundido pero manteniendo su sonrisa ante la muestra de afecto de su madre que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Debo irme madre… nos veremos nuevamente… -le dijo alejándose unos pasos de ella.

-¿Espera cómo te llamas…? -pregunto algo angustiada ante el alejamiento del pequeño…

-Scorpius Malfoy y soy tu primer hijo… - fue lo últimos que escucho Evangeline de aquella dulce voz antes de alejarse corriendo…

Evangeline sonrió y giro sobre su eje… no podía evitar que su corazón brincara en saltos enloquecidos el aire se le asía escaso y sus brillosos ojos salían lagrimas. Ahogo un grito de emoción cubriendo su boca con sus manos temblorosas. El viento soplo una vez mas y los pétalos de las flores blancas del árbol sagrado la envolvieron mostrando tambien que era feliz por ella. Sin notar como unos ojos grises le observaban mientras tomaba la mano de Scorpius.

Evangeline cerró sus ojos posando sus manos sobre su corazón. Y fue en esa posición que la encontró Abraxas minutos después. Evangeline ahogo un grito de susto al sentir como dos brazos se apoderaban de ella por la espalda. No tardo en reconocer el perfume de su amor.

Su corazón aun no dejaba de saltar feliz. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Aunque mis memorias de nuestro pasado se estén perdiendo quiero decirte que mis sentimientos por ti siguen fortaleciendo con cada segundo que estas a mi lado… porque te eh estado esperándote para amarte… tu largo viaje de soledad termina entre mis brazos para darle inicio uno nuevo donde te prometo felicidad… aventurémonos hacia esa familia que nos espera… tendremos hijos maravillosos. –susurro Abraxas en oído de Evangeline que sonreía como boba asintiendo a cada una de aquellas palabras…

Se giro con lentitud dentro de los brazos de Abraxas que solo se aflojaron un poco para que ella pudiera moverse. Cuando la tuvo frente a él la aprisiono una vez mas contra su cuerpo. Evangeline miro a los ojos de Abraxas notando que las emociones que sentían tambien las sentía él. La dicha y la felicidad de un futuro lleno de luz que les libraría de dolor de correr que lo inevitable seria separarse… había muchos misterios que tendrían que descubrir mas tarde.

-Ya no tendrás que esperarme Abraxas… -susurro llevando sus manos a sus hombros atrayéndolo hasta ella. –Porque quiero que me ames… sigue amándome Abraxas y creamos nuevos recuerdos…- susurro contra sus labios abriendo sus alas para saltar una vez más al pasado…

El beso fue tan intenso que Abraxas no sintió mareo o vértigo alguno puesto que él se aferraba aquel cuerpo cálido y los labios carnosos de su amada.

Hermione suspiro y miro a su hijo regresar… después de todo su intervención le había abierto sus ojos. Con un movimiento suave de su mano el tiempo comenzó a correr una vez más… y Hermione se vio una vez más entre los brazos de Draco en el gran salón de la mansión esperando la entrada de Abraxas y Evangeline…

Años más tarde…

Hermione estaba junto a Harry frente la tumba de sus padres con una manzana entre sus manos. Observo como su hermano dejo caer coronas de flores sobre la tumba de ellos. Hechizo que décadas atrás le había enseñado su hermana.

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y miro a su alrededor un gran vuelto de manzanos viejos y jóvenes crecían a sus alrededores… Harry ya tenía una edad algo avanzada aunque envejecía más lento que un mago los signos de la vejes ya se visualizaban en su rostro. Hermione poso su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerro sus ojos. Harry cerro sus ojos sintiendo el viento mover su rebeldes cabellos.

-El pasado es tan lejano… -susurro Hermione que no mostraba signo de vejes alguno… no había cambiado y el tiempo parecía estar detenido en ella. Harry suspiro y asintió con lentitud y observo tres tumbas mas junto a la de sus padres…su hermosa amada esposa ya tenía más de una década de muerta…

Hermione mordió la manzana después de disgustar su olor.

-Creo todos nos esperan hermano… hay que sembrar nuevos manzanos… -susurro Hermione dando un paso hacia las tumba… -mamá, papá… la familia sigue creciendo como las ramas de este manzano… ya han pasado más de cien años desde su partida… sigo cuidando de Harry que en ocasiones es un casca rabia… le hace falta Luna y sus hijos pero aun tiene hijos, nietos y bisnietos… quién diría que viviría tanto. Pero que se puede hacer… eso le pasa por tener parte del corazón de una estrella… aun conservo la caja de recuerdos y creo que jamás ha estado tan llenas de dulces recuerdos… nuestra familia es la más grande del mundo mágico… siempre tenemos que revisar el árbol familiar para no perder el rastro de nuestros descendientes… todos vivimos en dos mansiones… la Potter que ah tenido que agrandar con cada nueve generación y la Malfoy que aun puede mantenernos a todos bajos sus techos, aunque creo que no va hacer por mucho tiempo… aun somos felices y en el mundo mágico se respira esa paz por la que ustedes lucharon y dieron la vida y la que nos encargamos de mantener… nuestro querido Harry director de Hogwarts creo que le gusta una de sus profesoras… se está volviendo un pervertido porque la profesora podría ser su nieta… -sonrió Hermione al ver la mueca de Harry. –ya ni aguanta una broma… ah pasado tanto tiempo… nuestros amigos han muerto… ah sido muy doloroso verles partir uno tras otros… nuestra sangre pierde el poder con el tiempo… no es que perdamos la magia… ella sigue ardiendo dentro de nosotros como una eterna llama de fénix. Lo que pierde su fuerza es nuestra sangre encentrar al ser tantas veces mezclada. Esta nueva generación que se presenta vivirán y morirán con la misma rapidez que un humano… sin embargo nuestra familia es grande y feliz… un nuevo Potter sembrara su manzano el día de hoy… ya hay todo un vuelto… si seguimos así pronto tendremos tantas manzanas que comer dulces y jugosas… me tengo que ir… el humor de Draco con el tiempo no mejora… les quiero padres… - Hermione se puso de pie. Y tomo la mano de su hermano…

-Lo siento. –susurro Hermione apretando con fuerza la mano de Harry mirando la tristeza en sus ojos al observar la tumba de su amada Luna quien sonreía saludando animadamente.

-Sentirlo lo hará más doloroso para mi Hermione… solo sigue siendo egoísta al mantenme junto a ti… desapareceremos juntos…después es nuestra promesa moriremos uno junto al otro…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tiro de Harry dándole la espalda al las tumbas de sus padres. Con pasos lentos se acercaron hasta el grupo grande de personas junto a unos niños que miraban emocionados a los tres pequeños que sostenían con alegría los manzanos jóvenes entre sus manos.

El tiempo no perdono a sus seres queridos, la muerte desmembraba su familia con lentitud… Harry solo dos hijos con vida y muchos nietos. La familia Weasley no parecía disminuir con el tiempo… era la familia mas grande del mundo mágico. En todas las familias mágicas podarías encontrar un Weasley hasta en la familia Malfoy quien fue enemigo de esa familia por siglos. Los de la generación de Harry y Hermione habían desaparecido. Ellos eran leyendas caminantes. No había niño o niña que soñaba con conocer a los héroes… la bruja más inteligente y el mago más poderoso. Creadores esa paz donde vivían. No había mago o bruja que no se estremeciera de la emoción al escuchar los nombres de los héroes que aun seguir protegiendo el mundo mágico. Harry Potter desde Hogwarts y Hermione Potter Malfoy desde el ministerio de magia. Pocas veces se les veía caminar por las calles o cenando en algún restauran… algunas veces desaparecían de la vista… muchos decían que era por el peso del pasado y la tristeza de ver partir a cada amigo de su niñez. Otros pensaban que eran arrogantes. Sin embargo ellos solo se cansaban de ver el mundo pasar. Y por ello salían en busca de aventuras y misterios que resolver. Aun así, cuando el mundo mágico se estremecía de dolor se hacían sentir con fuerza. Imponiendo las leyes modificadas por Hermione para la protección de mas débil hasta del mas fuerte. Los miembros de muchas familias mágicas siempre querían emparentarse de alguna forma con las sus familia. Sin embargo todo aquel que iba con malas intenciones se encontraba con el gran muro que imponía la presencia de Hermione, Draco y Harry. Su presencia era tan abrumadora que algunos magos temían hablarles y dejaban claras rápidamente sus intensiones.

Abraxas se casó dos años más tarde con Evangeline después de aquel viaje al futuro… aquel futuro que veían lejano y ahora es un lejano pasado. Aun estaban juntos, Evangeline detuvo el tiempo de Abraxas como era el deseó de Hermione y el motivo por el cual ella lucho para que estuvieran juntos. Tenían cuatros hijos aun vivos por poseer la escancia de una estrella tres grandes mago y una bruja dolor de cabeza de sus padres y hermanos que aun a pesar de su edad la cuidaban y protegían. Scorpius, Lucios, Theodore y Narcisa quienes ya tenían sus propias familias dentro de la mansión porque ningún Malfoy crece fuera de esta a pesar de poseer apellidos diferentes en sus venas corría la sangre mágica de los Malfoy. Sin embargo ellos no poseían la capacidad de envejecer lentamente por ello algunos de ellos ya podían aparentar más edad que sus padres, abuelos y bisabuelos. Aunque ellos tuvieron algunos un hijo y otros dos.

Theo se caso con una mendimaga quien le dio dos hijos. Theo murió años después de tener una vida plena aunque nunca dejo de amar a Hermione y siempre se lo dejo saber con gestos y su incondicional apoyo ya que el formaba parte de la familia Malfoy al ser el padre de la esposa del heredero de dicha familia. Blaise tambien luego de años negándose a dar el paso se casó con una italiana quien le dio un hijo que le causo tantos dolores de cabeza como él a su madre en sus años en Hogwarts… su hijo se casó con Narcisa hija de Abraxas y Evangeline integrándose a la familia Malfoy, Blaise murió al igual que Theo por la vejes.

Molly y Altus Weasley murieron una década después de que Ginny se quito la vida en siquiátrico donde solo estuvo cinco años internada. Los gemelos acumularon una sustanciosa fortuna con el tiempo y tuvieron hijos iguales o tal vez más traviesos de los que ellos fueron. Los dos murieron con una sonrisa en sus caras, sonrisa que nunca perdieron se cree que fueron los más felices de la familia. Ron se caso tres veces y tubo cinco hijos. Su hija menor se caso con Scorpius Malfoy… fue un trauma para su hija Rosse aquel noviazgo por el constante acoso de su padre y las amenazas de muerte que le realizaba a su novio y Draco tampoco se las puso fácil. El tercer hijo de Ron se casó con Lily hija menor de Harry y Luna. Harry y Luna tuvieron tres hijos. Por lo que el gran Harry Potter tubo seis hijo una gran familia como siempre lo soñó… y lo que más le lleno de dicha fue que Luna amo a sus primeros hijos como si fueran de ella tambien y de hecho ella lo sentía de esa forma…

Teddy Remus se caso con una de Penélope hija Theo y estos tuvieron gemelos. Narcisa y Lucios murieron después de haber visto partir a Narcisa hija de Abraxas en es preso de Hogwarts. Fue una de las muertes más hermosas porque murieron juntos con una sonrisa en sus rostros mientras dormían.

Hermione miro el cofre de recuerdos que contenía sus memorias entre sus manos. Y les sonrió a los pequeños indicándoles que debían comenzar con la plantación del manzano. Muchos de sus seres habían partido pero muchos más habían aparecido. Draco y ella quienes se habían vuelto a cazar hacia más de 80 años se acerco a ella y con un brazo le rodeo la cintura y beso su mejilla. Observando cómo los pequeños con gran emoción escarbaban la tierra para plantar mas arboles en aquella colina en la que una vez ella cabo y planto el primer manzano con ayuda de su padre.

Draco tiro de la mano de Hermione y la alejo de la familia.

-Dime Draco ¿eres feliz…? -pregunto Hermione caminando con pasos lentos.

-¿Ah que viene esa pregunta ahora amor mío….? –pregunto tranquilo mirándole con curiosidad.

-Es que eh estado pensando mucho en todo aquellos amigos y familia que amamos y en su partida… y me preguntaba si ellos habían sido felices… como yo lo eh sido en estos últimas décadas. –Hermione suspiro y miro a su nieta Narcisa correr detrás de su traviesa hija Hermione nombre dado en su honor que saltaba como liebres entre las flores silvestres.

-Soy feliz y lo seré siempre que estés aquí junto a mi… porque tú eres quien mantiene las puertas de mi corazón abiertas y llena de ese inmenso amor que solo tú me puedes ofrecer y que solo yo te puedo ofrecer… no importa si cientos de años siguen pasando seguiré amándote, tu eres mi mayor tesoro. Sé que muchas beses te he fallado y siempre me esperas con una sonrisa a que me vuelva a levantar y regresar a ti… porque nunca nadie podrá llenarme de lo que tú me das… y lo sabes… porque lo mismo sientes en tu corazón… nos pertenecemos. Soy feliz Hermione… mira todo lo que hemos construido juntos…

Draco le mostro a Hermione todos aquellos rostros sonrientes. Una familia en lo que primero estaba la familia… lo segundo la familia y en lo tercero la familia… la familia mas unidad y determinada del mundo mágico. Con tres profundas raíces a quienes escuchaban y obedecían como la voz de la sabiduría, Hermione quien siempre brindaba un consejo oportuno y que no dejaba de notar su inteligencia con cada conservación, Draco quien castigaba todo aquel que cometía un error después de haber escuchado a Hermione y su consejo por ello dentro de su familia no había mentira ni traición y Harry quien siempre era un apoyo y la fuerza de voluntad que les ayudaba a continuar. Si alguien llegaba a molestarle a los tres simplemente tenía que cavar por si mismo su tumba.

-Tengo miedo que te canses de la vida… noto cansancio en los ojos de Harry… temo por ti amor… Luna ah dejado un profundo vacio. –suspiro Hermione…

-Por más que busques alguna razón por desear separarme de ti no la hallaras Hermione porque no la hay… no hay nada más importante para mí que tu… mi amor es el más egoísta que ah habido en la historia… y seguirá siéndolo por mucho más tiempo… sé lo que nos aguarda el futuro… mas perdidas pero mientras que estemos juntos todos como una familia lograremos salir adelante. Ahora que lo recuerdo me habían mencionado de cierta profesora que le agrada a tu hermano…

-Harry dice que no le agrada… es la profesora de adivinación… sabes lo que pensamos los dos al respecto… sin embargo sus constantes discusiones y el orgullo de ambos me hace pensar que hay ciertas chispas entre ellos. Lo único que hay incomodo entre ellos es la edad… Harry piensa que es muy viejo para ella… después de todo nuestra vida no es nada corta… tambien creo que Harry tiene miedo a volver amar pues sabe que volverá a perder ese amor. –Hermione suspiro y se abrazo a Draco y dejo su cabeza sobre su pecho donde los latidos del corazón de Draco era como un tambor exótico que la hipnotizaba y re confortable… si aquel se detuviera por algún motivo ella obligaría el de ella misma a detenerse de eso estaba segura.

-Tu hermano no es un idiota completamente… el cederá porque no quiere pasar su vida llena de soledad por tener el temor de perder en un futuro… a demás el cuenta con una su hermosa hermana que puede cumplirle un deseo. –Draco peino con cuidado el moño flojo de Hermione que dejaba caer unos cuantos risos de su largo cabello envidia de muchas mujeres. Hermione… su Hermione y Evangeline eran perseguidas por muchos magos oscuros por su magia y corazón… a pesar de la paz y el temor que producía su apellido y el de Potter habían ciertos osados que se atrevían atacarles. Por ello se mantenían algo alejado del mundo mágico. Y todos los descendientes de su familia eran entrenados desde temprana edad para protegerlas a pesar de las protestas de las estrellas. Quien ya no discutían ese motivo al ver los felices que eran los niños cuando se entrenaban para protegerles. Ya que para los pequeños, adolecentes y adultos era un honor proteger las estrellas y tener la sangre de ellas corriendo sus venas.

Hermione suspiro ante las palabras de Draco, ella no podía cumplir aquel capricho… no pudo darle juventud y eternidad a su querida Luna… porque el deseo de Luna era vivir el tiempo que le correspondía como una humana feliz y dichosa… fue triste para ella verle marchitarse y padecer.

-¿Hermione eres feliz?

Hermione escucho aquella pregunta y cerró sus ojos y todas las memorias acudieron a su cabeza. Y con lentitud se separo de los brazos de su amado y sonrió mientras miraba el cobre de los recuerdos entre sus manos. Se acerco a los labios de Draco y le besos con tal ternura que volvía loco a su amado. Draco la aprisiono contra él y le beso con tal pasión como si esa fuera la primera vez que probaba sus labios… Draco siempre estaba hambriento de sus caricias, de sus besos y de su cuerpo.

Se separaron cuando escucharon silbidos y algunos gritos de su familia y que les miraban con grandes sonrisas.

-Vamos Draco es hora de tomar la foto familiar los arboles ya están plantados. –tiro Hermione aun sonrojada por los comentarios de sus descendientes.

Draco no se movió y detuvo a Hermione que se disponía alejarse de él.

-No me has respondido Hermione… ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Abraxas se acerco a sus padres con una gran sonrisa. Era tan idéntico a su padre se mantenía tan joven que era difícil de creer que él era de uno de los más viejo en aquel lugar.

-Todos esperan… y un Malfoy nunca llegan tarde… -hablo con una sonrisa algo ruidosa al ver el sonrojo de su madre.

Draco y Hermione siguieron Abraxas y todos se juntaron alrededor del árbol. Era una foto mágica así que todos sus gestos y movimientos serian tomados por la fotografía. Un grupo de más de 20 personas sonrientes era lo que capturaría el joven fotógrafo. Sin embargo un pequeño grito a un costado de ellos izo que todos sacaran sus varitas y apuntaran en dirección para ver quien gritaba…

Y esa fue la foto familiar de aquel año… todos con cara contrariadas mirando como una de las más pequeñas niñas hablaba con una serpiente y todos apuntando con sus varitas con caras de incredulidad y una sonrisa de Harry al ver que era una de sus descendientes y un beso posesivo de Draco y Hermione quien agregaba un nuevo recuerdo aquel cofre que su madre le había heredado.

-Si soy feliz Draco… porque la persona dueña de mi corazón me ama y está dispuesto a estar una eternidad a mi lado.

**FIN…**

**N/A:**

**Holaaa! T_T estoy tan triste… había luchado por no escribir esa simple palabra que significa mucho… después de un año escribiendo Giratiempos llega a su fin… eh de confesarles que quería escribir un grandioso fin… sin embargo eran tantas ideas que no lograba plasmar una… pero aun así, tenía que darle uno… y este fue el corto. No podía seguir escribiendo mas de esta historia… porque todos lo siclos deben cerrarse y toda historia tiene un fin… y desafortunadamente esta llego a su final… les agradezco a todas esas hermosas personas que la siguieron… y lloraron con ella porque muchos lo hicieron hasta el más duro derramo una que otra lagrimas, porque muchos sentimientos estuvieron plasmados en ellos… esta historia que solo iba hacer de cinco capítoles termino triplicándolos con gran facilidad porque no podía evitar seguir escribiendo… el tiempo se iba volando y mis dedos siempre se movían cada más rápido tratando de profundizar cada sentimiento que llego a sus corazones… pero hoy tuve las agallas para terminar esta historia que muchos guardaran en sus memorias… quizás algún día ustedes se encontraran con algún libro escrito por mí en una librería y tendrán la dicha de decir yo conozco esta forma de escribir… les amo a cada unos por su apoyos y palabras de aliento y sobre todo valore cada consejo que me dieron en mis tiempos difíciles. **

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas quienes me siguieron hasta el final. **

**LUNATICO0030**

**CAROONE**

**EN RESUMEN SOY UN HEROE**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**SALESIA**

**JESSICA-HARUZUCHIA**

**MOONLIGHT10060**

**LUZENLAOSCURIDAD**

**ELVIS COCHITTO**

**KAREAN**

**GIS CULLEN**

**AID4**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos revews que fueron fuente de mis inspiración en cada capítulos… chicos y chicas nos estaremos leyendo en mis otras historias… les quiero mucho… cuídense… **

_**P.D: La imaginación es mi más apreciado don… y soy realmente feliz que todos ustedes tambien le aprecien y disfruten de las historias producto de este maravilloso don.**_

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


End file.
